Babysitting with Uncle Reezy
by Schweetpea1870
Summary: How has becoming an uncle changed many of the things in Riley's life? And what happens when he's responsible for his young niece and receives a special visitor at his doorstep? Contains lots of Riley/Cindy & even some Huey/Jazmine; Rated M for language/sexual themes
1. Prologue: Please? For Me?

Hey guyyss. New short story out! This one's gonna be much longer than a one/two shot. Maybe about 10-15 chapters if I'm lucky? Anyway, this one focuses mostly on Riley while he is responsible for watching over his niece for the weekend. How has the child of his brother changed many things in their lives, as well as many of our loveable characters? Anndd, what happens when a certain somebody is back in Woodcrest? Hmmm? :)

Let's get it.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>Look. Fuck you. Fuck the plane you flew in on. Fuck them shoes. Fuck those socks with the bell on it. Fuck yo gay-ass fairy faggot accent. Fuck them cheap ass cigars. Fuck yo yuck-mouth teeth. Fuck yo hairpiece. Fuck yo chocolate. Fuck Guy Ritchie. Fuck Prince William. Fuck the Queen. This is America. My president is black and my Lambo is blue, nigga. Now get the fuck out my hotel room. And if I see you on the street, I'm slappin' the shit outta ya." ~ Riley Freeman; The Fundraiser<em>

* * *

><p><em>I done came up, got my name up<em>

_So when they speak of who blinged up, I'm who they bring up _

_Come up dissin' and you'll come up missin'_

_I'mma cut throat balla like OJ Simpson  
><em>

Twenty-one year old Riley Freeman groaned loudly, lifting the pillow off his head to wearily glance at his clock.

"You gotta be shittin' me." He muttered angrily.

There should be no reason in _hell_ for someone to be blowin' up his phone at 8:16 a.m. on a Friday morning unless someone was dying… and even then your ass just might get hung up on.

He snatched his phone of his nightstand and pressed talk without looking. "Who the hell is this and what do you want?" He growled.

"It's called Caller ID, a feature that usually comes with a smartphone, genius." His older brother replied calmly into the phone.

"Nigga, is you stupid? It's 8 in the morning, the fuck do you want?"

"Hold on."

"I know you ain't called _my_ phone and puttin' _me_ on hold! Nigga, if you don't get yo-"

"Hey, Riley!" There was suddenly a much cheerful and lighter voice on the other line.

"Jazmine, y'all betta have a good-ass reason to be calling my phone at 8 in the damn morning!"

"Oh, did I wake you?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"The hell do you think?" Riley snapped in response.

"Aww, I'm really sorry, Riley. I didn't mean to." He rolled his eyes. She was just too… _sincere_ to stay mad at for long. "Whatchu want, Jazz?"

"Well, I kinda have a bit of a favor to ask you," Jazmine began hesitantly. "Would you mind babysitting…?"

Riley groaned. "Seriously, today? J, I didn't get to bed til like five last night, I'm exhausted. Your parents can't do it?"

"My mom and dad are on vacation."

"Damn them." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nuthin." Riley said quickly. "I _ain't_ said yes, but what time would you need if I _did_ say yeah?"

"Ummm… we would drop her off around eleven…." She said, awkwardly pausing and trailing off. Riley raised his eyebrow.

"Okaayy. And how long until you'd pick her up?"

Silence.

"Jazmine! What the hell, how long?"

"Uhhhmmmm… Sunday night?"

"_Excuse_ you?"

"Come on, it'll be great! You love having her!" Jazmine, all the sudden, tried to play it cool.

"I ain't never had her the whole weekend! The fuck y'all gonna be doin'?"

"Huey was nominated to receive some black recognition award, but the ceremony is tomorrow in Washington D.C. We just thought that with the long trip and being at the event all day, the baby would get restless. It would be much easier on her if she stayed here with someone."

"And you're realizing this just now? Why the hell didn't you plan for someone to watch her in advance?"

"Because the award committee just let _us_ know about this whole event last minute too! As in at 7 a.m. _this morning_!" Jazmine shot back hotly.

Riley shook his head. Niggas.

"Man, whateva! This is messed up! I had plans this weekend!"

"I'm sure if you have to do something, Mr. Freeman wouldn't mind watching her for a while." She tried.

"Oh please. Anytime it's just the two of us babysittin' her, he always throws everything on me! He don't feed her, change her, nothin'! He'll play wit' her for like five minutes then sit and watch TV the rest of the time. So basically, it's like I'm watchin' two kids!" Riley complained. "Shit. Y'all betta take her wit' you! She ain't no baby."

"She two, Riley. There's no way she'll be able to last the car ride there, the entire event, 'cuz you _know_ how black folks like to get off topic and prolong things out for _hours_, _and_ the car ride back."

"Dat's yo kid, yo responsibility, and yo problems."

"Aww, come on, Riley." Her voice all the sudden went extra desperate and extra sweet. "Please… for me…? For your niece?"

"Man, cut dat out!"

"Cut what out, Riley?" Jazmine asked innocently.

"_That! _Every time you need me to do somethin' you try to guilt me into it and play the innocent dame-in-distress card! And anytime you _really_ need me you always wanna be like 'Please? For Me?' wit' yo needy beggin' ass!"

"_Whhaatt_? I never _ever_ do that! You're being _crazy_!"

"And you're _still_ the worst liar in the world! Nigga, I see you, you ain't slick!"

Jazmine let out a shriek before there was a lot of clamor on the phone, causing Riley to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Hey." He finally heard Huey say.

"The hell is goin' on?"

"Jazmine dropped the phone and ran down the hall." Even though the brothers couldn't see each other, they both rolled their eyes at the same time. Same old Jazmine.

"Sooo, you didn't say yes to her?" Huey asked.

"Hell no, nigga! I see what you's tryna pull!"

"Well, damn. Putting her on the phone usually works."

"Not this time, nigga."

"So, you're definitely _not_ babysitting your niece?"

"What part of _'no'_ don't you get?"

Huey let out a sigh. "I didn't want to have to do this to you."

"Do _what_?"

"But you leave me no choice."

"The fuck are you-" Then Riley stopped. He knew _exactly_ what he was thinking.

"Nigga, I swear on everything, you betta not! I'm hangin' this phone up right-"

"Unca Reezy?" He heard a soft voice say.

And then his heart began to melt mid-sentence.

"Heyy, baby, how you doin'?" He tried to keep his voice easy as he repeatedly cursed his brother out in his head.

"Good." Riley heard the sound of muffled talking on the other end, then a light gasp.

"Daddy says I get'ta stay with you all weekend!" She gushed excitedly into the phone.

That bitch-ass nigga.

Riley winced, trying to choose his words carefully. "Well, babe, that wasn't _exactly_ the plan. It wasn't really supposed to happen this week, hun."

"Awwwww," He could practically see her frown through the phone. "Listen, babe, it'll be okay. I'll make it up to you. We can try-"

He heard the sound of quiet talking again before she spoke.

"Please, Unca Reezy? I really wanna stay with you. Pleeaase?" She begged sweetly. There was a pause and the sound of talking again. "For me?"

_Damn, damn, DAMN!_

Riley let out a big breath before answering. "...Okay, babe." He surrendered.

"Yaayyy! I love yoooouu!" She cooed into the phone with a giggle, her happiness evident. Riley couldn't help but grin.

"Love you too, babe. Now put _Daddy_ back on the phone."

"'Kay." He heard the sound of her handling the phone. Then he heard his brother clear his throat, clearing fighting back a chuckle.

"Glad to hear you'll be able to watch her."

"Fuck you, fuck Jazmine, fuck yo cat, fuck yo afro, fuck yo gay-ass hatin' self, f-"

"Yeah, we'll drop her off soon." Huey cut him off and hung up on Riley before he was even _close_ to being finished.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Tee hee. They're so wrong for that. Fun chapter to write. Sorry this one was a bit short, it's kinda like a prologue. Next chapter will be longer and more in depth.<p>

Many of you might be wondering what the baby's name is. Don't worry, I didn't put it in this one for a reason. I like keepin' y'all in suspense ;) Her name will be in the first sentence at the start of the story next chapter though, promise.

The song that was Riley's ringtone is called _Shinin'_ by Metaphor The Great. This song was also seen in the actual Shinin' Boondocks episode when Riley first gets his Lethal Interjection chain (then gets sucker-punched by Butch Magnus. Hah). I don't own the song or the episode, so don't try to sue me.

I enjoy lots and lots of quotes from the Boondocks so I'm planning for one at the beginning of each chapter. Suggestions, anyone? :)

That's all for now. Drop a review if you wanna. Feedback makes me reallyyy happyyyy (also gives me inspiration to make an update faster). I appreciate every single one of them.

One love, y'all.

~ Schweetie


	2. The DropOff Procedure

Hey everyone :) Got this new update out just for you!

Special thank you shout-outs go to these lovely readers and writers. You guys seriously made my day:

Paige1292: yay, she's gonna update her story **All This Love** that I'm _in love_ _with_ soooon! :)

Just Tacos: this reader/writer is awesome and loves the Fundraiser episode just as much as I do! we also are both are obsessed with Riley's F-U speech. I die everytime ;)

Miss Ace Thank You: girl, if you read this, you just have to know that I freakin LOVE your stories and am begging you to update **Hi, My Name Is Trouble **soon! I was so excited that you reviewed my story, for real :)

bunnybabe247: haha, thanks so much! :) :)

SweetDreamsAreMadeOfMe: ahahahaha, wowww, that's awesome! and thank you so much! btw, YOUR story, **Her Room**, is already bomb ;)

If I somehow missed you or you left a review just after I updated this, I'm sorry, THANK YOU, and I'll get your shout-out in my next update. Promise! :)

Thanks for deciding to continuing to read! Leggoooo! :D

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>My vision? What do you know about my vision? My vision would turn your world upside down, tear asunder your illusions, and send the sanctuary of your own ignorance crashing down around you. Now ask yourself… are you really ready to see that vision?" ~ Huey Freeman; A Huey Freeman Christmas<em>

* * *

><p>Jamilah Malaika Freeman was the two (and a half) year old daughter of Huey and Jazmine Freeman. Yeah, you read right. Riley's brother had finally tied the knot with his long-time girlfriend Jazmine Dubois. Not only that, but had also made a baby with her. Their eventual marriage had been expected to happen, but having a baby sure wasn't.<p>

Huey and Jazmine had been twenty-one, Riley's current age, when Jazmine had become pregnant. That had definitely been a big surprise to everyone. If anything, people would have assumed Riley would have been the first one to have kid, either by being stupid and not using protection or by just not caring to knock a girl up. But Huey and Jazmine? They were both so _responsible_. They had _goals_. They had _plans_. They were both in their junior year of college, attending the University of Maryland at College Park. Huey was going for African-American Studies, Jazmine for veterinary medicine. They both were doing _perfect_.

Until…. Let's be honest. The condom broke.

Finding out that she was pregnant had been tough. Telling everyone had been worse. Tom had flipped shit, expectedly. Sarah was disappointed in them both. Everyone that had found out at their college and that had even attended high school with them were shocked. The only two people that had not completely reacted the way to be expected, were Granddad and Riley. Granddad was a little disappointed, only because he was worried about Huey and Jazmine's futures. But he was mostly excited about the prospect of becoming a great-grandfather. Riley, at first, had laughed at them, finding joy in the fact that Huey had screwed up before he did. But then he began to get excited too. He was gonna be an uncle. He didn't realize how much it would affect his life until the kid was actually there though.

A lot of things changed. The first being that Huey immediately asked her to marry him within the first month. He told Jazmine that he wasn't just asking for the sake of looking good or making the baby have the same last name. He explained that he loved her and would want to permanently be in her life even if she wasn't having his kid. He said that he wanted to take full responsibility for her and their future family together. Of course Jazmine had bawled first, and then accepted. They soon had a very small and private wedding consisting of them, her parents, Granddad, Riley, and the pastor. Next after that, the plan was for them to both continue to go to school and do what they had originally planned. But it got harder. Huey was Jazmine's rock though. He was the one that got two part-time jobs _and_ still went to class to try and earn a little extra cash. He was the one who took care of everything she needed without even being asked. He was also the one that had convinced her to change her mind about going to be veterinarian, to try and becoming a veterinary technician instead. This eventually stopped her from being in school for eight years to only two.

When it was about two months before Jazmine was ready to have the baby, Huey and Jazmine both began finishing up their year through online classes. Jazmine already had her two years to be a vet tech, she just had to finish a few more classes to be able to be qualified. Huey still had to go one more full year for his degree, but he decided it would be better to do his next year online so he'd be close to Jazmine. Her parents had given them starter money to afford a nice apartment that was close enough for their families to visit, but far enough away where they didn't have to see them every day (a perk that Huey appreciated). Huey, still while doing his classes, had landed a full-time job as a research assistant and writer for topics on racism, sexism, and other diversity issues in America.

To put it lightly, Huey was bomb at it.

Jazmine had even lined up a job at the local animal shelter to be a vet tech for the on-staff veterinarian. Her soon-to-be boss understood that she would be having the baby sometime soon, but promised that the job would be waiting for her when she was ready.

Score.

When the baby finally arrived, right on schedule, _everything_ changed. Tom and Sarah (more so Tom) had suddenly stopped being angry when they saw the baby. Granddad smiled more when he saw his great-granddaughter. It was a known fact he had always a girl. Jazmine's maternal gear kicked in instantly when she promised that she would _kill_ _anybody_ that ever would try and hurt her baby. Huey looked and seemed happy, something so rare that Riley almost didn't notice, but he could just tell. This baby changed his brother. And Riley? He didn't know what happened. But staring at his baby niece, he just started to change too. He wanted to be there when she started to crawl, walk, and talk. He wanted to be the person she reached for when she wanted to be held. He wanted to be the one that would kick the ass of anyone who ever _dared_ to hurt her (not that there'd be any objection to that. Him and Huey would both have their guns locked and loaded).

He wanted to be the best uncle ever.

* * *

><p>"BOOOYYYY!"<p>

Riley slowly opened his eyes with a glare as his grandfather yelled at the top of his lungs for no reason at all.

"Yeah?" Riley answered back calmly, glancing to the doorway of the living room where Granddad was now standing.

"Get the door!" He snapped before walking into the living room and plopping down into his recliner.

"For'real? You _just_ walked past the door! Why didn't you get it?"

"How 'bout I go get my _belt_ instead? You ain't too grown to get your smart little ass whooped! Now get the damn door! Shoot. Sleepin' on my couch, actin' like you pay the rent. You need to learn to respect your granddaddy! I'm probably gonna die tomorrow anyway! Mm-hmm. You'll wanna be actin' all sad then, mopin' around and wishin' you and your brother hadn't tried to give me a heart attack ever since you were little! Shoot, I remember back when yo little ass was eight and Huey was ten and you two almost killed me by-"

By this point, Riley had already stood up and was on his way to the door as his grandfather continued to rant, tuning him out in the process. _He_ probably didn't even know what he was rambling about anymore.

Riley opened the door just as Huey burst in, one arm carrying two giant duffel bags, his other holding a large car baby-seat.

"Dang, all that for three days?" Riley asked, turning to watch Huey drop the bags and seat on the floor before massaging his arms.

"We're just making sure you have everything you need." Jazmine said behind him, walking in with a cute little bundle in her arms.

"Unca Reezy!" Jamilah's soft voice exclaimed from her mother's arms.

"Hey, Mila!" Riley smiled, taking her from Jazmine. "How's my Angel doin'?"

"Good. I missed you." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Missed you too, babygirl."

"Awwww." Jazmine cooed in front of him. Riley smirked and gave her an eyeroll and a head nod.

"Riley, come help me in here for a minute. We've gotta go soon." He heard Huey say from the kitchen.

"Aiight. Granddad, look who's here." Riley announced, walking back into the living room while holding Jamilah. Jazmine followed behind him.

"Hi, Granddaddy!" She said happily.

"Hey there, lil' baby. How's my favorite girl today?" Granddad had stopped his ranting the moment he saw his granddaughter and his voice all the sudden went to Mister Roger's. Riley had placed her in his lap, watching as Granddad placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. "You want some of Granddaddy's special orange juice, full of vitamin C?" He asked her.

"Yes, please." She giggled with a crooked grin.

"Alright, baby. Riley, get her some juice!" He turned to Riley, his voice harsh again.

Unbelievable. "Dat's messed up, Granddad. Me and Huey had to drink the visitor's orange juice. You ain't loved us like you love her?" He complained with a grin as he stood from the couch.

"Nope!" He replied quickly with a grin as well.

"Dang, you didn't even think on that one." Riley snickered, leaving the room.

He walked into the kitchen to find Huey filling the refrigerator with food and bottles.

"Hey." He said, continuing to empty some of the contents of one of his duffels into the fridge. "We didn't really have time to pre-make some of the food for the next three days so I just brought over stuff for you to make. For tonight, she begged for hot dogs and macaroni and cheese again, we had it last night. I put the leftovers in a container on the first shelf. There's also a few baby carrots in there. Make sure she eats at least three. For tomorrow, I didn't really know so I just brought stuff out of our refrigerator."

"Nigga, it ain't like we didn't have food in the house." Riley snickered, glancing over his shoulder. "Wow, that's decent, man, thanks."

"Yeah, and if you don't eat it all, I'm taking the rest back." Huey glared at him. "Anyways, I brought a pack of fish sticks, put some potato wedges in the freezer, spaghetti, spaghetti sauce, she likes sandwiches so I brought you turkey, cheese, mayo, peanut butter, jelly, and a loaf of bread, make-it-yourself pizzas, there's green beans and broccoli in the freezer, salad in the bottom drawer, make sure she gets at least one vegetable during every meal, there's also apples, bananas, and grapes, aaanndd, oh yeah, I got a bottle of apple juice for her, carton of milk, and two jugs of water just in case…. I think that's pretty much it…. For now." Huey turned to see his brother staring at him with a blank face.

"… This is only for three days, _right_?"

Huey rolled his eyes. "Just making sure you have everything you need."

"So I've heard. Nigga, we good. I've got this." Riley said easily, pushing his brother aside to get the orange juice.

"Okay. But now that that's taken care of it's time to move on to the rules."

"Oh my-are you serious? Are we really doing this again?" Riley groaned, reaching into the cupboard to pull out a sippy-cup.

"Yep."

"I've never _once_ broken one of your dumb and obvious rules when I'm with the kid, nigga."

"I know that, and I'm glad. I just feel the need to reiterate."

"_Don't_."

"Too late."

Riley looked up from pouring the juice to see Huey sitting at the table, the list out. Riley rolled his eyes and sat down in front of him.

"Let's just get this over with." He grumbled.

"Great." Huey cleared his throat before beginning. "'These are the rules that Riley Freeman must abide to while he is responsible for his niece, Jamilah Malaika Freeman, or hereby receive the ass-kicking of his life by his brother and father of said niece, Huey Freeman.'" Huey read while Riley mouthed along the words perfectly.

"Let's begin. First rule: no drinking."

"Obviously."

"No smoking with cigarettes."

"Nigga, you know I don't smoke."

"I seem to recall a time when you were eight-"

"Nigga, let that go! And it wasn't with cigarettes anyway!" Riley snapped with a mischievous smirk.

"Fine. No smoking with cigarettes and/or 'cigawettes.'" Huey air-quoted with a smirk of his own. Riley shook his head.

"Nigga, you don't forget _nuthin'_!"

"Which reminds me, no Lamilton Taeshawn, who I'll just write in right now…." Huey began to scribble his name onto the list while Riley rolled his eyes. "And you also know I stopped hangin' with that psycho's ass."

"Still," Huey said without looking up from writing. "Okay. No drugs."

"One: duh. Two: I don't do drugs."

"No reckless or criminal activities."

"Does this include-?"

"No tagging."

"Damn!"

"No fighting."

"Unless provoked."

"No nigga friends."

"You can't be a real nigga without nigga friends, nigga."

"No hoes, no sex, no A Pimp Named Slickback, or any other pimps for that matter."

"Not while I'm with my niece, anyway."

"No Ed Wuncler Sr.-"

"No one wants that rich bastard in this house."

"Or the Third." Huey raised an eyebrow.

"Dat's messed _up_."

"No Gin Rummy."

"Dang."

"No Thugnificent and/or Otis Jenkins."

"_Dang!_"

"No members of the Lethal Injection crew."

"You's a hater!"

"No Ruckus."

"…But I feel you on that one."

"No horrible music, nigga or terrible in general… like Kesha."

"Do I's look like I listen to fuckin' Kesha?"

"No fried chicken or any other food that causes high blood pressure."

"Anything we gon' eat is gonna end up givin' us high blood pressure. We black!"

"And finally, **NO** B.E.T. Ever. In life." Huey finished, putting the paper down to glare at Riley. He sighed in response.

"Whateva, nigga."

"Deal?" Huey reached across the table to shake his hand.

"Yeah yeah." Riley stared at his hand for a moment. "Did you wash your hands?"

Huey rolled his eyes and pulled back his hand. "Oh yeah, one more thing." He said, rising from the table. "Jamilah's at the stage in her life where she's basically like a sponge. She takes in everything she sees and hears and imitates it. So try and control your mouth a little."

"I rarely ever swear when she's with me, nigga."

"This includes the word 'nigga.'"

"Oh… well, I rarely say that around her anyway."

"Nigga, where is the juice for my grandbaby?" They heard Granddad yell from the living room. They then heard a faint giggle, then a little voice say, 'Nigga!'

Huey turned and gave Riley a look. "Aye, I don't know whatchu want me to do about his ass." Riley shrugged, grabbing the drink off the counter and following him into the living room.

Jazmine now had Jamilah on her lap and was re-tying her thick dark curls back into two poofs on either side of her head.

"Here you go, babe." Riley handed her the cup.

"Thank you!" She said, taking a long sip. She then smiled up at him and let out an "Ahhh!"

Everyone laughed at her adorableness before Jazmine stood up, the baby still in her arms.

"Huey, I think it's time to go if we want to get to D.C. before dark." She handed Jamilah to Riley as she picked up her purse. "Riley, you know she usually gets at least one nap a day, sometimes two. Anymore and she's up all night."

"Got it."

"Bedtime's usually at 8:30, but on the weekends it can be until 9."

"Yup."

"If she gets fussy, just put on one of her old movies. You know there's-"

"_The Lion King, The Little Mermaid, _and_ Oliver and Company_, yes." Riley cut her off, rolling his eyes.

"And-"

"She likes her ocean music CD to put her to sleep."

"She also-"

"Doesn't like the crust on her sandwiches, she likes her apples with the skin peeled off, and she also likes eating her cereal dry."

Jazmine stared at him, her mouth in the shape of an O. Even Huey and Granddad looked surprised. Riley grinned, leaning closer to her with the baby still in his arms. "Jazz. I've got this. Trust me."

Jazmine slowly began to smile. Then she looked at Jamilah and stroked her cheek with her thumb before leaning to kiss Riley's.

"You'll never know how much I trust you with her, Riley." She said, her voice thick.

"Girl, don't you start cryin'!" He could _not_ deal with tears.

"I'm not!" She said weakly, even though her eyes were filled to the brim.

"J, you probably cry when you leave her to go to the mailbox." Riley tried to joke. "What's the deal?"

Jazmine sighed before answering, the tears still threatening to fall at any minute.

"This is the first time she'll be spending the entire weekend with someone."

That surprised Riley a little bit. "Really?"

Huey and Jazmine both nodded. "Not even your parents?"

"Nope. You're the first." Jazmine smiled at Riley, who soon grinned back at her.

"Alright, we really need to get going now." Huey finally announced.

"Yeah, you need to get yo girl outta here, man. Tryna cry on a… guy and stuff." Riley had somehow successfully managed to stop himself from letting the word 'nigga' slip out. And it was tough. Huey noticed and smirked, nodding his head once.

"I'm good now." Jazmine said, her eyes finally looking less wet. "Bye, baby. Be a good girl. I love you." She leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Mommy. Love you too."

"Please, she's always a good girl." Riley grinned as Jazmine leaned to hug him and kiss him on the cheek once more.

"Thank you. Take care of her and be good." She said, pulling back.

"Always." She smiled at him before walking over to hug Granddad goodbye.

"Jamilah, we'll be back in a few days, okay." Huey finally came over. Riley handed her to him.

"I want you to be a good girl, listen to Granddad, and take care of your Uncle Riley, alright?" Riley smirked while she giggled.

"Okay."

"Okay. I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you too, Daddy." Jamilah said back sweetly.

Riley could've _sworn_ he saw his brother's lips turn up into the smallest of smiles. But it was gone a few seconds later as he turned back to Riley, handing her to him.

"Thanks, again."

"It's cool." Riley shrugged as Jazmine stood beside Huey again.

"Ready?" She asked. He nodded. "Bye, Granddad." He called into the living room.

"Mm-hmm. Betta drive careful and get little cutie-pie there safe, boy!"

Huey smirked. That was as close to a 'bye' as he was gonna get. "Will do. See you in a few days."

Huey and Jazmine waved once more to Riley and the baby as they walked out, Riley closing the door behind them.

"Well now that they're gone," He grinned, turning to the innocent child in his arms. "What kinda trouble do you wanna get into first, babe?"

Jamilah giggled. "Unca Reezy, Daddy said to be _gooood_!"

"Daddy's not _heeerrree_!" He mimicked her as she laughed, taking her back into the living room with him.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yay, yay, yay! Updates are happy times! This chapter was much funner to write. And y'all got me here at 5:03 AM as of now finishing this chapter (ooh, now it's 5:04), just for you! AND you got me Google-ing stuff about babies and their eatingsleeping patterns and what not. Oh, the things I do for you guys :)

Also, I hope you like the name I chose for the baby. I wanted a sort of African name that would mean something to Huey so I spent literally **forever** trying to find the perfect name. Finally I found out that the first name I chose, Jamilah, means "beautiful" in Arabic. And I was like, "oh, that's kinda pretty." And then I wanted to find a nice middle name to go with it and finally found Malaika, which means "angel" in Swahili (and I'm not BS-ing this, go look this stuff up. I go to work!). So when you put it together you have Beautiful Angel. And I was like, "perrrrffeeectttt!" I was so proud of myself that I came up with it. Also, if you notice in this chapter, like later ones, when Huey called her beautiful, I capitalized it because her first name does translate to that, so boom! Fun fact of the day! Hopefully you guys like it too, now that you know the backstory on it. And if not… um… I guess, pretend her name is something else? Idk?

Oh yeah, and it's pronounced like this: Jah-Mee-Lah Mah-Lie-Kah

Ughh, I'm tired. Goin' to bed. As you already know, reviews make my world. They are all appreciated and they all will be acknowledged. Know that. :)

Love ya guys for reading! Thanks.

~Schweetie (PS: it's now 5:44 AM and I still have to upload this to FanFiction. UGH.)


	3. Visitors

Hello, hello, everybody! New update on deckkk after you finish reading this author's note (or not :P)

Thank you shout-outs as usual go out to some very awesome readers that I'm extra thankful for:

SweetDreamsAreMadeOfMe: Thank you, girl! And haha, I know! Even though Huey is always calm and collected, I wanted to make it seem like he's still nervous about leaving his baby for the weekend. The precious father :) And it goes without saying, to be a real nigga, ya gotta have nigga friends! Duuhhh ;)

Miss Ace Thank You: No problem, thank _you! _And *gasp* so excited! Can't wait! :D

bunnybabe247: Ohmygosh, thank you so much! And those three words apply to you too! You're amazing, adorable, and brilliant for even wanting to read and review my story! :D

Paige1292: Hahaha, Granddad is one of my favorites too! I really tried to picture him saying the stuff I wrote to make sure it was believable. To me it was, anyway. He's crazy but ya gotta love him! Thank you! :)

Again, if I somehow missed you, sorry, and I'll get your shout-out in the next update :)

I'm really happy that everyone seemed to like the name, I was nervous about it. Lol! And I also love how almost everyone who reviewed the second chapter said that Riley's gonna break those rules. Hahaha! Let's find out, shall we? ;)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>How many times have I told you, you bet' not even <em>**dream**_ about tellin' white folk the truth? You understand me? Shoot... makin' white people riot. You better learn how to lie like me. I'm gonna find me a white man and lie to him right now.__" ~ Robert Jebediah Freeman, AKA Granddad; The Garden Party_

* * *

><p>"Mila, your lunch is ready." Riley called into the living room from the kitchen.<p>

"Okay!"

"You wanna eat in the kitchen or in there?"

"Umm, in here! I wanna watch TV!" She called back.

Just as Riley was about to pick up her plate, the doorbell rang.

"BOOOYYY!"

"I'LL GET IT! Damn." Riley shouted up towards the ceiling, muttering the last part under his breath.

"Nigga, raise your voice at me one more time and see if I don't come down there!" He heard his grandfather faintly shout back. Riley rolled his eyes as he went to the door, pulling it open.

"What's good?" His brother's best friend, Michael Caesar, greeted him, stepping past Riley and into the house.

"Ex_cuse_ you, I didn't invite you in." Riley rolled his eyes, shutting the door.

"My bad, bruh."

"Whatchu doin' here? Huey ain't here and I've got the baby for the weekend." Riley told him, walking back down the hall.

"Yeah, I just found out that he's outta town. That's why-hi, Jamilah!" He changed his sentence mid-way through when he stopped in the doorway of the living room, smiling at her.

"Hi, Unca Caesar!" Riley heard her respond. He then heard Caesar finally follow him into the kitchen.

"She's so freakin' cute, man." He grinned.

"I know this. You were sayin'? That's why what?" Riley asked while grabbing two TV dinner trays from the pantry.

"Oh yeah, that's why I'm here. I'm bored as _hell_." He replied, helping Riley by picking up one of the plates. "Ooh, macaroni and cheese!"

"For the _baby_, nigga." Riley snatched the plate off him.

"Who's the fried chicken for?" Caesar asked, eyeing the other plate.

"Uh, _me_?"

"You gonna let a nigga starve?"

"Probably."

"Aww, come on, I ain't ate yet!"

"Whateva, nigga. Help me take this stuff in here then you can get yourself somethin'. Beggin' ass." Riley left the room with the trays and Jamilah's plate, while Caesar followed behind him with the utensils, Jamilah's cup, and Riley's plate.

Riley set up the small table in front of Jamilah who was on the couch and set her food down. Caesar also set down her sippy-cup and fork.

"Gimme the knife real quick." Riley said, before Caesar handed it to him. He quickly used it and her fork to cut her hot dog into pieces. "Be careful chewing and swallowing, okay?" He told her. She nodded at him with a smile. "Thank you."

"No problem, babe." He handed her fork back to her before setting up his own tray beside her.

"Plate, please." Riley turned to Caesar.

Caesar slowly handed him the plate, avoiding his eyes.

"_Tell me_ you did not just take a bite out of my chicken!" Riley shouted, tossing the plate on the tray.

"Man, I said I was hungry!"

"Ugh, whateva! Take it! Dang!" Riley groaned, pushing past him to get _another_ plate of food for himself.

Greedy-ass niggas.

When he got back into the living room, he sat on the right side of the baby while Caesar sat on her other side. "Whaddya wanna watch, boo?" He asked, turning to her.

"I dunno." She said before taking a bite of macaroni and cheese.

"I'll find somethin' good." Caesar reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

"_I got that thuggin' love…_" They heard the opening line from the old Gangstalicious song.

"Nope." Caesar and Riley simply said at the same time before the channel was changed. _SpongeBob Squarepants_ was now on.

"This ain't that bad." Caesar shrugged.

"Oh, uh-uh." Riley shook his head.

"What?"

"Him and Patrick?" Caesar continued to stare at him blankly. Riley rolled his eyes.

"_Gay!_" He coughed loudly, trying to disguise it after by clearing his voice.

"Man, that ain't true." But changed the channel anyway.

"I don't think so." Riley said at the next show before it was changed.

"Not really." Caesar commented, clicking the button again.

"Stupid."

"Terrible."

"What the he-ck?"

"This is a _kid's_ show?"

"What the deuce is up with these shows, man?" Riley griped right before the channel was changed to an episode of _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_. Jamilah's eyes lit up.

"Ooh, he's funny! I like this show."

"Thank _God_." Riley and Caesar both let out at the same time.

They all watched the episode while eating, laughing, and talking. During one of the commercials, Jamilah first looked from Caesar's plate to Riley's.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to Riley's chicken drumstick.

His poor deprived niece.

"Some fried chicken. Yo daddy never let you have any?" Jamilah shook her head.

"That's a shame." Caesar said with a snicker.

"Can I try it?" She asked innocently.

Like he was really gonna say no.

"Sure, babe." He pulled off a piece of meat with the skin on it and handed it to her. She popped it into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"Well?"

Her eyes went wide. "_Mmmmmmm!_"

Riley chuckled at her reaction. "More?"

She nodded her head eagerly as Riley pulled some pieces off for her. "And babygirl?"

"Yeah?"

"_Don't_ tell Daddy."

About fifteen minutes later, they were all mostly finished with their meals as Granddad finally came down the steps.

"Boy! I'm goin' out for a run. After that I'll probably be in the park. Don't tear up my house!" He said from the doorway. Then he looked at Caesar. "And what the _hell_ are you doin'? Sittin' up here eatin' my food? That betta not be my fried chicken!"

"But Mr. Freeman, your grandson was kind enough to feed a poor, starving Negro like myself!" Caesar cried out dramatically. "I don't have no money, no home, no food, no water, no welfare, no food stamps-"

"Nigga, hush! You gonna find a way to buy me some more chicken, and I know that!" Caesar shook his head with a grin.

"Yes, sir." He chuckled.

"Bye, lil baby. Be good, now!" Granddad was all smiles for her.

"I will, Granddaddy."

"Peace, Granddad."

"Shoot. Peace nothin'. There ain't _no_ peace in this world today. Mm-mmm. Wish we could go back to the days where there was once even a _sense_ of peace. Not now-" Granddad continued to talk even while walking out the door. Caesar shook his head again and laughed.

"Man, I love your Granddad."

"You and Mila are probably the only ones." Riley snickered as Jamilah giggled.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of relaxing, Caesar was now on the floor in front of the couch as Jamilah played with his dreads. He and Riley were in the middle of an intense game of <em>NCAA Basketball 10<em> as Jamilah watched.

"You 'bout to lose." Caesar said in sing-song voice, mindlessly hitting buttons on the controller.

"No I ain't! And this ain't fair, my control stick is stuck!" Riley snapped.

"Sure it is."

"This ain't right 'cuz you have an unfair advantage!"

"Not my problem and five…four…."

"Man, this game is cheatin'!"

"Three…two…." Caesar hit a final button as his team member made the winning shot. He turned to Riley.

"Man, whateva! Get yo cheatin' Bob-Marley-lookin' self the heck up outta here!" He snapped, crossing his arms. Caesar only laughed.

"It's cool, I gotta go anyway." He replied, standing up.

"Awww." Jamilah frowned as she let his hair go.

"It's alright, Mila, you can do my hair next time, okay?" She nodded at him with a smile. He reached down and kissed the crown of her head. "See you soon, Mila."

"Bye, Unca Caesar." She waved as he walked to the door.

"Bye, Riley."

"Yeah, whateva!"

At the sound of the door closing, Riley turned back to Jamilah as he put away the game.

"Whatchu wanna do now, babe?"

She had been about to answer before she yawned loudly. Riley grinned.

"Somebody's gettin' sleepy."

"Nuh-uh." She replied back stubbornly, as she rubbed her eye.

"Yeah-huh." He chuckled as he walked over to her and picked her up in his arms. "Come on, just take a tiny little nap for me? I'll give you three scoops of ice cream for dessert tonight." He watched her smile.

"Four."

Oh, she was _definitely_ his niece.

"Hmm… three and a half."

"Four and a half!"

"You goin' the wrong way, baby." He laughed. "Okay, four. But you have to eat the first two scoops first before getting the other two."

"'Kay!" She grinned triumphantly.

"You drive a hard bargain." He smirked at her, about to begin to walk up the steps with her.

_Ding-dong._

"Ugghh, are you serious?" Riley mumbled, turning around to walk to the door.

He pulled it open to see none other than Ed Wuncler III with his partner-in-crime, Gin Rummy.

"Whaddup, Riley!" Ed greeted loudly.

"Oh snap, he got the baby today! What's up, Lil Bit?" Gin Rummy spoke kindly, leaning to look at the baby in his arms.

"She gettin' big, son!" Ed added with a smile.

"Yeah, she is. Come in." Riley stepped aside and let them walk in. "Babe, you remember who they are?" He asked her. She was tiredly laying her head on Riley's shoulder but nodded.

"Unca Eddie and Unca Rummy." She replied sleepily.

"Oh, she knows who I am! I'm lovin' that!" Rummy grinned.

"Hah, she calls me 'Uncle Eddie.' Usually I tend to kill anyone who calls me that, but she says it so sweet. I'm cool with her callin' me that, for real." Ed smiled widely as Riley and Rummy stared at him.

His smile quickly evaporated. "The f-"

"PAUSE, Ed!" Riley yelled, stopping him from finishing his sentence. "Don't. Say. Anything. Just gimme two minutes." He quickly hurried up the stairs and into the guest room that he'd basically transformed into Jamilah's room. He laid her carefully in her crib.

"There you go, babygirl. I'll be back to check on you in a little bit."

"'Kay." She murmured as Riley tucked her in.

"Sleep well." He said, before going to the door, turning on the night light, and switching off the main light. Then he slipped out, pulling the door closed behind him.

He walked slowly back downstairs and stood in front of Ed who stared back at him.

Riley sighed. "Un-pause, Ed."

"The _FUCK_ were y'all lookin' at?" He yelled angrily as if he'd never been interrupted.

"Nigga, what the hell? You need to learn to watch your mouth when I'm with my niece. She's two!"

"She don't know what I'm sayin', nigga!"

"Calm the hell down, Ed." Rummy said lightly, walking past him and following Riley into the living room. "Try having some diplomacy."

"Don't gimme dat bullshit, you the one who says you don't do it!"

"Just 'cuz I don't do it doesn't mean you can't do it, Ed!" Rummy was suddenly yelling back at him.

"AYE!" They both turned to see Riley sitting on the couch, staring at them with an exasperated expression. "Can y'all chill the fuck out? I got a baby upstairs sleepin' and all you niggas wanna do is come in here and yell?"

Ed and Rummy turned back to each other.

"I'm sorry, man. I shouldn't have yelled like that." Ed apologized.

"No, no, I'm sorry too. I'm just tryna push you to be better than I am. I didn't mean to be mean."

"It's all good, man." The two embraced with smiles.

"Um, excuse me, gay niggas?" They both tore apart to look again at Riley. "What the _hell_ are y'all doin' here again?"

"Oh yeah!" Ed walked over to the couch and sat down. "I came to get the design for my tatt! You didn't forget, did you?"

"Ohhhh right. Nah, that's been done." Riley stood from the couch and walked over to the entertainment center, looking for his paper.

Ed had asked him to make a tribal art design for the tattoo he was planning to get on his back. It hadn't been hard at all for Riley. He had made it look as sick as it possibly could, also secretly adding his small signature tag somewhere in the design, "Young Reezy." He always signed his art, but he also always put a hidden smaller tag somewhere on all of his artwork to distinguish it from anybody else's.

"Got it." Riley grabbed the paper with his design and handed it Ed.

"Yo, that's hard as a muthafucka!" Ed exclaimed as Rummy glanced over his shoulder.

"That's some mad talent right there." He added. Riley grinned with a shrug. "Thanks. That was kid stuff."

"Yo, I can't wait to get this! Let's go, Rummy! And when it's done, you gotta take a picture with my iPhone." Ed said, standing up.

"_Hell_ no. I didn't deal with your last iPhone when it was just _normal_ nigga technology. I sure as _hell_ ain't dealin' with the new one with that dumb bitch tryna speak to me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sherry, Suchie, Swearie-"

"_Siri?_" Riley asked incredulously.

"Yeah, that bitch. I hate that motherfucker."

"Rummy, she's not real!"

"That's the point. This nigga technology is too advanced. My phone shouldn't be talking back to me and answering questions like it's actually thinking about what I have to say. It's too fucking much. That's the same exact shit that happened in _Eagle Eye_. And what happened? That fuckin' computer tried to take over the entire world _and_ almost won! The only thing that stopped it was Shia-fuckin'-LaBeouf. I know _I _ain't Shia LaBeouf, so I'll be damned if I ever get a phone that's smart enough to talk to and answer me. Shit. It's like it's got some mind control shit. Too many people have Siri, too many are obsessed. Damn computer's gonna try to run the world. It ain't. Runnin'. Me. Fuck that shit." They now were all at the door, Ed and Riley staring at Rummy.

"Sooo… you ain't gonna take the picture?" Ed asked. Rummy stared back at him.

"After everything I just explained to you, you still gonna ask?"

"I need to know!"

Rummy shook his head at him before passing him and walking out the door. "Later, Riley."

"Thanks again, Riley." Ed said, before following him. "Damn it, Rummy, that ain't an answer! Is you or is you not gonna take my damn picture?"

Riley sighed as he closed the door.

_Niggas_.

* * *

><p>About two hours later after the baby had woken up well rested, she and Riley were both lounging on the couch while Riley had put on <em>The Lion King<em> for background noise. Jamilah was working on pages in her coloring book while Riley was busy on a new picture.

"I'm done again." Riley lowered his sketchpad and looked at his niece as she proudly held up her picture.

"Wooww, look at this one." He said with a grin as he took it from her. "You're coloring inside the lines and everything! You clearly your talent from me. I love it." Jamilah beamed at his praise. "I'mma go put this on the fridge so Granddaddy can see it, okay?"

"'Kay."

He stood from the couch just as the doorbell rang _again_.

"Dang." He murmured, putting the picture down before walking to the door and opening it.

"Whaddup, nigga!" Thugnificent/Otis Jenkins stood outside in his brown uniform, his arm holding a large box. "Just droppin' off this package for your Granddad? Where is that old nigga, he gotta sign off."

"Ain't here. I'll sign it."

"You can't do that, man. Only the recipient of the package can. Those are the rules." Riley stared back at him with a blank look before Thugnificent cracked up. "I'm just playin', nigga! Go 'head and sign, I don't care." He dropped the box into Riley's arms and walked past him into the house. "You got anything to drink in this place? Niggas be thirsty!"

"Yo, chill with that, I got my niece right there." Riley kicked the door shut with his foot and brought the package into the living room, placing it on the coffee table.

"Oh, I ain't even see her. What's happenin ', lil homegirl?" Thugnificent grinned, standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Unca 'Nificent." Jamilah smiled kindly. He cracked up.

"She called me 'Nificent! Aw, man, that's tight. I add 'nificent' to any word, man. She got me perfect." He continued to laugh as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

Riley quickly scribbled his grandfather's name down and picked up the clipboard. He walked into the hallway jut as Thugnificent was passing back, a can of beer in his hand.

"Here, man." Riley rolled his eyes, handing the clipboard to him.

"Cool, and thanks for the drink, man. I needed it. I'll catch you later, Riley. Later, lil homie!" He called into the living room before he walked out.

Riley sighed before he walked back into the living room. "Jamilah, what are we gonna do with these crazy people?"

"I'll tell you what you need to do!" Riley spun around as Ruckus walked into the living room and easily sat down in Granddad's recliner. "You and all the other niggas in town and the rest of the world need to do us all a favor and go hang yourselves! Try to make it a better world for the white man."

"What the f-" He stopped himself at the last minute when he glanced to Jamilah in the corner of his eye. "What the _heck_ are you doing here?" He glared at him angrily. Jamilah just looked curious.

"Well, that's a very interesting question with a very interesting story. Y'see I was doing one my many occupations, today I was a burglary alarm tester. I was helping many of the lovely white people in Woodcrest by making sure their alarms were all working correctly. I'd try to get in through back doors, garages, basements, and windows, checking to make sure the alarms would sound off correctly. Unfortunately, on my way to the next house, I lost control of my truck and crashed it, causing the airbag to go off. I wasn't hurt, but I did suffer from a mild concussion. Your house was the first one I saw, and 'cuz I wasn't exactly myself, I assumed this was the house I was supposed to check. I decided to try the windows, so I climbed that tree out back, got into your grandfather's room, and then passed out on his bed. I just woke up 'bout five minutes ago."

Riley and Jamilah stared at him. "Really though?" It was the only thing Riley could think to say. Ruckus shrugged.

"First of all, you _should_ be thanking me. I inadvertently let you niggas know that you are currently unprotected." He glanced around. "Where is Robert, anyway?"

"At the park. He'll probably be there until dusk, which means you have a lot of time to go meet him _there_." Riley asked, gesturing to door.

"Just like a darkie to try and kick a harmless man out of the house. Nigga." Ruckus grumbled.

"Granddad isn't here to stop me. So I'd watch it if I were you. You might just get into another '_accident_.'" Riley stared him down with a hard glare. Ruckus tried not to look intimidated but failed.

"Nigga, you wouldn't do all that. Especially with a child right here." Ruckus finally noticed Jamilah. "Lil girl, you remember my name?"

"Yes." She said with a smile. "Unca Ruckus No 'Lation."

"That's no _re_lation, babygirl. Emphasis on the 'no' part." Riley muttered, sitting down beside her.

Ruckus let out a raspy laugh. "Heh. Surprised, you remember that." He grinned at her. "Not bad… for a lil monkey, that is."

"Ruckus…." Riley warned in low voice.

But Jamilah only giggled. "I'm no monkey, silly."

"Yes you are." Ruckus grinned again.

"Nuh-uh."

"Are too."

"Uh-_uhhh_."

"Oh yeah-huh."

"No, _you_ a monkey!" Jamilah giggled. Riley cracked up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Owned by my niece, nigga!" He couldn't help it. It slipped. "That's my girl right there!"

Surprisingly, even Ruckus laughed along with them. "Now _that's_ where you're wrong! You only see me by the color of my skin, but I am in fact cursed with the terrible re-vitiligo."

Jamilah stared at him while Riley just rolled his eyes. He had heard this lie of a sob-story too many times before.

"It's the opposite of what Michael Jackson had." Ruckus continued when she didn't react. She still just stared at him, confused.

"She's two, Ruckus." Riley said at his frustrated expression.

"Well, anyways, you's still a monkey. Even if your mama is half-an-half!"

Jamilah scrunched her nose in confusion. "Huh?"

"Alright, out." Riley announced, standing as he walked over to Ruckus. "I think she's gotten her full day's lesson on racism for the day." He grabbed him by the neck of his collar and proceeded to drag him out of the chair and out of the living room.

"Unhand me, you coon!" He snapped, struggling against his grip.

"Bye Unca Ruckus!" Jamilah called happily as they passed by her.

"No Relation." Riley added.

"See ya later, lil monkey!" Ruckus called back quickly just before he was tossed out on the sidewalk.

Riley slammed the door shut and locked it. He was about to return into the living room, but decided to run upstairs and lock the windows too.

When he came back down, he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was a little after five. By the time he would make dinner, Granddad would probably be home by then.

"Hey, Mila," He walked back into the living room and leaned against the wall. "I'm about to start cooking dinner. What are you hungry for?"

"Hmmm..." She scratched her head as she thought. "Can we have… spaghetti?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course we can. You're in charge." Riley grinned at her and she smiled back. "What veggie do you want on the side?" Her smiled fell when he said that. "Oh come on, you just have to eat a little."

"How much?" She scrunched her face up cutely in disgust.

"Let's saayyy… one bite." Her eyes widened.

"Daddy makes me eat a lot more than one bite."

"Daddy's not here." He grinned with a shrug.

"Okay!" She exclaimed. Riley chuckled.

"Broccoli or green beans?"

"Bleah, green beans." She said quickly.

"Good call. I'll start making dinner now and then after we can-"

_Ding-dong._

Riley turned and stared at the door. This had to be a joke.

No. He wasn't getting it this time. He had had more than enough visitors for one day.

_Ding-dong._

Nope. They could stand out there all day for all he cared. He was not answering that-

"Unca Reezy? It's raining." Jamilah brought his attention to her as she glanced out the window behind her. "They might be cold." She said innocently, gazing up at him with her large brown eyes.

_Ding-dong._

"I'M COMING!" Riley shouted towards the door as he slowly went into the hallway.

"If this is a girl-scout, salesmen, or Jehovah Witness, I'm tellin' you right now," he began loudly, unlocking the door before yanking it open. "The door's gonna get slammed right in your-" He stopped right in the middle of his sentence as he laid his eyes upon the _last_ person he'd expected to see on his doorstep.

"Hey, Reezy."

* * *

><p>Ohhhhh snap! Who is y'all? Who is it!<p>

Y'all already know who it is. But I ain't sayin'. You'll find out next time. :)

Whoo, this was a long chapter to write. It's like I can't stop. And this is a PROBLEM! I really should be studying for a calculus exam that I have in two days and a big chemistry exam that I have next week that I'm nowhere near ready for! But what am I doing instead? Writing more chapters of this story and updating again.

I must really love you guys.

Um, other quick disclaimers: I don't own the _Thuggin' Love_ song by Gangstalicious (that's still owned by Aaron McGruder), also don't own _SpongeBob_ (**PAUSE**: please don't be mad because Riley said that Spongebob and Patrick were gay. I just thought it'd be something he'd assume. So don't trip over that. I was in character mode. lol), or _The Fresh Prince_. And yes, I did totally use my favorite line from Stewie Griffin from _Family Guy_. I'm not sure it could ever be considered as stealing because it's just a line he says, but still. That's where it's from. Don't be slick and try to sue me, crazy people. Also do not own the video game, _NCAA Basketball 10_, the iPhone 4S with Siri, or _Eagle Eye_.

I think that's mostly it. Reviews are always welcomed and much appreciated. You will be recognized for them as well :)

Deucessss! :)

~Schweetie


	4. Back In Town

Update time is fun time! :) I can't stop!

Thank you shout-outs to my favorite readers:

bunnybabe247: thank you! and lol! oh you knew _that_ was gonna happen. it's Riley… IN CHARGE ;)

Paige1292: thankss, girl! lol, Granddad is def one of my favorite characters to write dialogue for. and aww, you're special too! :D

SweetDreamsAreMadeOfMe: thank you! I try! Lol! and hahaha, honestly so do I! I think Siri is cool to a _point_, but mm-mmm. I don't want a smartphone that's _that_ smart.

BrizzyLuv: hahahaha! thanks, girl! glad you like it! :D

LovinHueyFreeman: thank you so much! lolz, i love Ed too! and ohmygosh I KNOW! that's what inspired _ME_ to do a Riley/Cindy, there really aren't enough fanfics about those two! i love them together! and aww, i'm glad i was able to inspire you! that makes me so happy :) :)

I'm glad most people seemed to enjoy last chapter! Thanks for continuing to read this one, it means a lot! :D

Also, a few of you had predictions on who was at the door at the end of last chapter. Were you correct? Let's find out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lookin' at the white girl is a foul. Speakin' to the white girl is a technical foul! And touchin' the white girl... ho-ho ho ho ho, now that's a <em>**lynchin'**!_" ~ Uncle Ruckus (No Relation); Ballin'_

* * *

><p>She was referred to as <em>Cynthia<em> by any idiot who wanted the ass-whoopin' of their life.

She was referred to as _C-Murph_ or _McFearsome_ by strangers or her acquaintances out in the streets.

To her friends and family, she let her guard down enough to be referred to by _Cindy_.

Cindy McPhearson had been in the same grade as Huey, Jazmine, and Caesar. Huey could only tolerate her for so long. Caesar got along well with her because he could pretty much get along with anybody. Jazmine was probably her one and only girl friend to talk to. But she and Riley?

They were _best_ friends. It didn't make them any difference that she was white and he was black. That she was filthy rich and he was of lower class. That she had always been two grades above him in school while he was struggling just to keep it that way.

They were solid _best_ friends. Riley thought she was the coolest kid (beside himself) that he knew. She could school anyone when it came to the b-ball court, including Riley, as much as he hated to admit it. She was quick to jump a bitch first and ask questions later if she thought it was necessary, much like himself. She had an attitude, swag, and personality that would make a nigga think twice about steppin' to her incorrect.

Cindy was a G. An honorary nigga. A ride-or-die chick.

She was _one bad bitch_. And Riley loved that about her.

When they had been young teens, Riley twelve and Cindy fourteen, he began to see her differently. He noticed how pretty she was in hoodies and sweats. He noticed that he liked when she wore blue because it brought out her eyes. He noticed the way that when she smiled at him, his stomach felt real funny inside.

Huey was the only one that Riley discussed some of his thoughts with. He had told his brother on more than one occasion that she was definitely "future wifey" material for him, much to Huey's annoyance. But when met by the typical challenge by Huey to "do something about it," he couldn't.

She had been a freshman then. He was still in junior high at that point. He convinced himself that she wouldn't want to be with a "kid" two years younger. That's just asking to be made fun of. Even worse, he was afraid to mess things up. They were friends. Admitting his feelings could screw up everything. Even if she told him that she liked him too, there'd be a possibility of losing her as a friend if they ever broke up. That was the thing he feared most. Besides, growing up, he saw the types of guys that were attracted to her. Rich white boys. As much as he hated them all, he thought that she deserved better than him. So he remained her friend, and tried to convince himself that he should just be thankful and happy that they were only that.

Friends.

Things changed way too soon. In her senior year of high school, she had been recruited for a full-ride to play basketball at Indiana University. She had been ecstatic. That was the school she had been dying to get into. Riley had been _crushed_. It was bad enough that his brother was leaving, and he was only going to be an hour away. Cindy on the other hand was soon to be ten hours away (he'd done the research and MapQuested it). He hadn't even anticipated the thought of her leaving Woodcrest too. And he wasn't ready.

The last time he had physically seen Cindy was the night before she left. She had stayed late at his house to play basketball with him. Neither talked about the fact that she was leaving the next day. They just wanted to enjoy and remember their last night together. They didn't want to admit out loud that she was really leaving.

She had just scored the final point in their game when it hit them both. Riley didn't complain that she cheated and Cindy didn't break out the booty dance. They just stared at each other.

"_It's getting late," Cindy had begun quietly as she walked over to Riley, the ball in her hands. "I should probably…." She trailed off, averting her eyes quickly from his._

"_Go?" Riley said the word they had been avoiding all day._

_Cindy nodded once, still looking away from him. The light from the outdoor lamp allowed Riley to see how shiny her eyes were, due to the tears that were threatening to fall._

"_Cindy," He said softly, looking at her intently._

"_What? Don't look at me like that, my eyes just get watery when I'm tired." She said, quickly wiping underneath both eyes. "It's a genetic thing, I guess."_

"_Cin."_

"_Anyways, here's your ball. Maybe next time I see you, you'll finally be able to beat me in a game, _yeah_?"_

_Riley stared at her as her voice cracked on her last word. Then he stared as one tear slowly rolled down her cheek. Then he knocked the ball out of her hands and finally pulled her into a hug._

_She seemed for paralyzed for a second. Riley was never one to give hugs, let alone show emotion. But then, her arms quickly wrapped around his neck. He hugged her tighter as he heard her let out a choked sob. He brushed her long braid as he felt her tears on his neck._

"_It's gonna be okay." He whispered to her as she continued to cry._

_After holding each other for about a good five minutes, Cindy finally pulled back and stared into his eyes, her arms still around his neck._

"_You _know_ I'm gonna miss you more than anybody, right?" She asked him._

_Riley swallowed a large lump in his throat before nodding. "And you _know_ that I'm missin' you already." He responded, his voice sounding raspy._

_Another tear rolled down her cheek, but Riley gently used his thumb to wipe it away._

"_Hey," he said softly, his hand still cupping her cheek. "This ain't no goodbye. It's a see you soon."_

_Cindy slowly smiled at him before leaning closer, giving Riley a lingering kiss right on the corner of his lips._

"_Love ya, Reezy." She whispered his nickname as she stared into his eyes, still while in the radius of the kissing zone. "See you soon." She finally released her arms from his neck and pulled away from his embrace._

_Riley watched as Cindy walked to her car and got in. She started it and glanced out the passenger window, staring back at him. She held up her hand and gave the smallest of waves as she attempted to smile. Riley slowly waved his hand back, but didn't even attempt to smile. He couldn't. Then, she pulled off, Riley still watching the car until it disappeared around the corner._

"_Love you too, Cindy."_

They had kept in contact with each other well for a while, through phone calls and video chat. But the calls began to get less frequent in time. Eventually, they became nonexistent. That hurt Riley. _A lot._ He would call, get no response, and she wouldn't call him back. He understood she was probably busy in her first year of college, but damn. Had she really forgotten about him that quick?

So he quit trying. He knew she was doing okay at least, due to the fact they were still friends on Facebook. Neither of them bothered to communicate with each other on there either. After they more or less stopped talking, Riley made contact with her through Facebook a grand total of four times, all for the same reason. Her birthday. In return, she did the same to him on his.

And that was that. They had basically accepted that they had went from _best_ _friends_ to _Facebook_ _friends_ in a little under a year. And it _killed_ Riley.

Which is why she was the _last_ person he'd ever expected to see on his doorstep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cindy?" <em> Riley said incredulously, staring at the girl in front of him. Not that he could really call her that anymore. She was definitely all woman now.

"That's me," She replied softly, shaking the damp hair out of her eyes. "You probably don't want me to hug you, I'm cold, my clothes are soaked-"

Riley surprised her by quickly taking a step and pulling her into a hug first. She let out a light chuckle in response before wrapping her arms around him.

He was still upset, very upset, that they had stopped talking. But he just couldn't believe that she was really _here_. Hugging him.

"Girl, what is _up_? Come in." He said, pulling back from her.

"No, no, thank you. I'm just passing through for today." She told him, shaking her head.

"Passin' through? Whatchu mean?"

"Long story." She brushed off with an eyeroll. "But I just came to say hi to you and also ask if you knew where Jazmine was. I stopped by but no one answered."

"She and Huey are out of town for the weekend."

"Seriously?" Cindy groaned, scratching her head. "Figures. I guess I'll check back with her later then."

"Where you goin' now though?"

"Well, I'm back in Woodcrest for the summer. So right now I'm lookin' for a hotel."

This came as a shock to Riley. She hadn't returned home _once_ when she was at college. "You're back for good?"

"For the time being, yeah. I graduated."

"Damn. That's right… it's been awhile."

"It has." Cindy agreed, looking almost sheepish.

"If you're back for the summer, why don't you just stay with your mom?"

"Please. Let's just say the two of us don't exactly have that special mother-daughter bond right now. That shit ain't happenin'." She scoffed sarcastically. "No, I think for right now, I'm gonna have to book into the motel downtown."

_That_ caught Riley's attention. "I know you ain't talking about Shady's!"

"It's the first week of summer, all the hotels that I went to are booked. It's the closest place available."

"It's called _Shady's_! Have you heard about the shit that goes on down there?" He stressed while trying to keep his voice down. He then pulled the door closed.

"Riley, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"It doesn't make no difference if you's a 'big girl.' That's stupid as fuck!"

"Then what do you suggest?" Cindy snapped, sounding much like the Cindy he used to know. "I have no other place to go! My mom's a bitch, so I ain't stayin' there and my closest friend is married with a baby, so I'm not tryna stay there. I don't have any more options."

"Yeah, you do." Riley snapped back. "Just stay here."

Cindy was taken aback. "What?" She asked softly.

Riley shrugged. "You heard me. You need a place to stay, I've got the room. Stay here."

Cindy looked hesitant as she shook her head. "I don't do handouts."

"Then don't think of it as one. It's me tryna help you out."

"I don't need _that_ much help, I can take care of myself."

"Are you seriously still this stubborn?" Riley retorted as he marched past her, out into the rain, and went to her car.

"Open the damn trunk." He demanded.

"No!" She snapped, walking up to him.

"Damn it, Cindy, stop trippin' over this! You're bein' stupid as hell!"

"I told you, I'm not lookin' for handouts. I don't need anyone tryna take care of me."

"Goddammit, Cindy, this ain't no handout! This is a friend helping another friend!" He stared at her intently as she sighed, lowering her eyes. "Please, just let me help you."

She finally looked up at him and nodded.

"Only for a couple of days, then I'm gone." She said seriously.

"Whateva. Just open the trunk. Gotta nigga out here in the damn rain. My braids are gonna get fucked up."

Cindy let out a giggle, a sound that Riley had missed. "_Your_ hair? Look at mine."

"Bitch, you white. Flat iron dat shit." He snickered, grabbing her two suitcases as she pushed him.

"Whateva, nigga. I'll re-braid your hair if you really need it that bad." She grinned with an eyeroll.

"You still heavy-handed as hell?"

"You still a tender-headed bitch?" She shot back, a hand on her hip.

Riley rolled his eyes and smirked. "Still got that attitude."

Cindy shrugged a shoulder as she followed him back up the walkway. "I ain't changed."

Riley nodded with a grin. "Good."

He paused as he got to the door. "Just so you know, I'm watching my niece for the weekend, so try and control your damn mouth." He smirked, before pushing the door open.

"Shut _up_!" Her eyes were wide as she paused in the doorway. "I haven't met her yet."

"Maybe if you visited home a little more often, if _at all_, you mighta." Riley muttered loudly enough for her to hear. As soon as he did, he wanted to kick himself. "Yo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like-"

Cindy held up a hand to stop him. "No… you right." She said with a sad smile. Riley grimaced.

"How old is she?"

"Go ask her, she right in there. And dang, you lettin' all the heat outta the house, man." He smirked, gently nudging her aside to shut the door. Cindy looked anxious as timidly stepped into the living room to look at her best friend's daughter.

"Hey, babe, I got someone I want you to meet. She's gonna be here with us for a couple of days." Riley spoke, causing Jamilah to look up from her coloring book.

Riley gestured with his head for Cindy to say something to her.

"Hi, I'm Cindy. I'm your mommy... and your uncle's friend." She smiled, squatting down eye-level with her.

"Really?" She asked with a smile. Cindy nodded. "Cool!"

"What's your name?"

"Jamilah Malaika Freeman." She said sweetly.

"That's a very pretty name." Cindy grinned, already knowing it had been Huey's idea.

"Thank you!"

"How old are you, honey?"

"Two an' a half."

Cindy turned to stare at Riley as if to say "what!" Riley shrugged with a grin.

"You are such a big girl." Cindy told her, almost in awe. "And you are _beautiful_."

Jamilah beamed at her. "Thank you. You too!" Cindy smiled again at her.

"Babe, I'm gonna go make dinner now." Riley announced while he put a movie in the DVD player. "I put in _The Little Mermaid_ for you to watch until it's ready, alright?"

"'Kay."

"Cindy, wanna come with?" Cindy nodded and stood, following Riley into the kitchen.

"I can't believe she's two." Cindy said softly, sitting down at the table as Riley went to the fridge.

"Yep. Gonna be three in January."

"Wow…. She's beautiful."

"My brother and Jazz made a good-lookin' baby, that's for sure." He smirked, pulling out the pot for the spaghetti.

"I can definitely see the Freeman resemblance. She's got your eyes." Cindy grinned, looking at him.

Riley shrugged with a smile. "You know she got her hair from both of 'em. Them and their nappy afros." He snickered.

"Boy, please. Her hair is _not_ nappy. Hers is just curly. It's adorable."

"It betta be. My niece gotta look good when she out wit her Uncle Reezy."

Cindy cracked up. "She does _not_ call you that!"

"Bet? Aye, Mila!" Riley called into the other room.

"Yeah?" They heard her soft voice respond.

"Who's the best uncle in the world?"

"Unca Reezy!"

Cindy's mouth dropped with a smile as she stared at him. He shrugged with a smile.

"That's my girl."

"That has to be the cutest thing I've ever heard." Cindy smiled. "And Huey's okay with it?"

"Please, that nigga got over it." Riley snorted. "When she was first learning how to talk and learn names, him and Jazz kept tryna get her to call me Uncle Riley. But everytime I was with her, I'd try to get her to call me Uncle Reezy."

Cindy laughed. "You know you're wrong."

"Wrong or not, that was the first thing that she called me. And it stuck ever since."

"I love it." Cindy smiled at him.

"Yeah. Me too." Riley grinned, turning on the stove and setting the pot of water on one of the burners. Then he pulled out a chair across from Cindy and sat down.

"Well, tell me what's up with you? It's been what, four years?"

"More or less, yeah." Cindy gave a light grin. "Well, I've been playin' on the Indiana Hoosiers team for the past four years."

"I know, I've seen a game or two." Riley said.

"You watched?" Cindy gave a surprised smile.

"Yeah, I tuned in every once in a while." Riley shrugged. "You were the one that made them other broads look good, Captain." He smirked.

Cindy smiled. "Yeah. I can't believe I made it. It was… _amazing_. Probably one of the best experiences of my life."

"What's the plan now that you're done?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Cindy sighed. "I've been a college ballplayer for the past four years. Now that it's over? I don't know what I'm gonna do. I can't picture my life without ball in it."

"Why don't you go pro?" Riley suggested. "I thought that's what you always wanted to do. Make it big in the NBA. Become that famous basketball star you always wanted to be."

Cindy chuckled. "It's funny how plans and dreams change along the way. I _did_ always want that. But when I was at college I talked to a whole bunch of people. NBA players are _constantly_ traveling all the time."

"You love to travel, though."

"I do. But to _always_ be traveling? To always be in a hotel? Never really having a permanent place to call home? Never having any time to have and grow a real family? Not even a pet. I've always wanted a dog, but there's no way I'd ever be able to have one if I'm never home." Cindy shrugged. "I had never really thought about it until recently. Maybe it's not what I want anymore…. I don't even _know_ what I want anymore."

"Why don't you coach?" Cindy looked at him. "If anyone can teach someone how to play, it's you."

"Why would they want me though? It's not like I'm anyone important yet."

"Please, girl. Schools that are lookin' for coaches watch players with talent. They've seen the games. They know who the hell Cindy 'Fearsome' McPhearson is." She grinned as he called her by her team name. "You should do that."

Cindy slowly nodded. "It's an option."

"Best option you've ever heard."

"Shuddup." She grinned. "What about _you_? What's up?"

"Same old shit." He smirked. "This fall's gonna be my last year in college." Cindy grinned in surprise.

"I didn't know you went."

"I wasn't gonna, but I changed my mind."

"Where you going?"

"Right here at the community one."

"What's your major?"

"Art with a minor in business." He smiled as Cindy looked impressed.

"Okay, Reezy, I see you." She grinned. "What's the plan after you're out?"

"Well, I'm workin' part-time now 'cuz I'm tryna get this office space that's available for rent. I tryna run my own business and have my own art studio."

"Wow. That's an awesome idea, Riley." She said sincerely.

"Yup. Young Reezy Studios in the makin'." He smirked.

Cindy reached over to give him dap. "That's dope."

"Like me." He grinned, fist bumping her.

"Keep dreamin'." She said with an eyeroll.

"Babe, I'm already woke."

"Boy, I'm back." They heard the voice of Granddad. "Are you cookin' din-" There was suddenly a lot of commotion in the hall. "What the hell! Whose bags are these in the middle of my damn hallway? Almost broke my goddamn neck! Didn't I tell you not to tear up my house?"

_Perfect._

* * *

><p>Hahhh. Oh, how we love Granddad.<p>

I did some work looking up schools for Cindy to go to and stuff about the NBA and everything. Y'all should be thankful! lol! JK.

And oh yeah! Congratulations to the people who knew it was Cindy at the door! Y'all are some smarties ;)

Thanks again so much for reading. Btw, I just recently found out that I get an email when someone favorites my story or myself as an author and I'm touched. Lol! It seriously means a lot to me, so thank you. Much love to everyone for that.

I'll try to update again in a couple of days. Now I'm 'bout to go STUDY. I've put it off for way too long.

Later, gators! :)

~Schweetie

Random PS: The quote from Ruckus that I used is probably my favorite line that he says in all three seasons. I cracked up the first time I heard it. He's such a mess. :)


	5. Talk It Out

Whaddup whaddupp? :) Back with another update! And it's a long one :)

Thank you shout-outs as usual go tooo:

SweetDreamsAreMadeOfMe: hahaha, no, updating too frequently becomes a problem when you're spending more time doing that when you should be studying! and thank you! :)

LovinHueyFreeman: of course you got a shout-out, I wanted to say thank you, like I'm doing again now, so thanks! and hahahahaha! Riley must *really* like her if he didn't do all that ;)

tierrayaoi: aw, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! :) :)

bunnybabe247: aw, thank you, I tried! :) and haha, that darn Riley. ;)

Paige1292: oh you'll find outttt! and hahaha, that's the thing he's best at! thanks again for reading! :)

Edgar H. Sutter: wow, thank you so much for reading! I'm glad you like it so far! :D

EccentricSuperchick: aww, thank you so much for reading, I'm glad you enjoy it! And lol, that was probably my favorite chapter to write so far! :D

Glad you guys seemed to like last chapter! Cindy's back y'all! I'm also glad you liked the goodbye scene. Even I was gettin' a little emotional writing it (not cryin' or nothin' ;)). I wanted to try and bring out the emotion even when reading it, and I think I achieved it… maybe.

I see that many of you are wondering as to why Cindy suddenly stopped talking to him (that BITCH. Hah, no, I'm just playin'). You'll soon find outtt. Reading back the last chapter, now I'm sorta "ehhh" about how they went back to talking so fast/easily. Like, maybe Riley should've still been more angry? Idk. It's definitely not over though. Those two have _a lot_ to talk about and it starts right NOW.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's_ The Boondocks_ or any of his characters (x2)

(I just realized I forgot to put this up my last chapter. Y'all coulda got me and sued my behind! But ya didn't… so I thank you… anyways, "backtodaflick"!)

* * *

><p>"<em>We'll walk up to them and say 'Hey' and they say 'What?' and then we say 'This is our block. Now you gonna get down or you gonna <em>_**lay**__ down.' And if they be like 'Uh, uh, I don't know, let me think about it', we pull out the Roscoe and be like 'Bla-kaow! Bla-kaow!' And they be like 'Oh, you shot me!' Then we be like 'Take that, faggots!'" ~ Cindy McPhearson; The Fundraiser_

* * *

><p>Riley stood from the table, as did Cindy, as they both heard Granddad loudly making his way down the hall.<p>

"I tell you the same damn thing everytime I leave!" He fussed as his voice grew nearer. "And that's not to tear up my house! Now you wanna leave bags in the middle of the floor so I can fall to my death?"

"Granddad-"

"Whose bags are those? Boy, if I woulda fell, I would've whipped your-" He suddenly stopped when he reached the kitchen, taking in the young white woman standing in his kitchen.

"Hi, Mr. Freeman," Cindy began with an embarrassed smile. "You probably don't recognize me, but I'm-"

"Girl, please, I'm old, but I'm not _that_... well... I _am_ that old, but that's beside the point." Granddad said with a light smirk. "No, you're Riley's friend! I remember exactly you are. Can't really recall your name at the moment, but I know you."

"Cindy." She supplied politely.

"Yeah, Cindy. I definitely remember you." He said with a reminiscing grin. "You and his bad little butt would always be gettin' yourselves into trouble, playin' basketball outside, you always winnin', Riley would get mad and start screamin', disturbin' _all_ the neighbors."

"Aye, she ain't win _that_ much." Riley grumbled with his arms crossed. Cindy gave him a haughty smile.

"Boy, stop that lyin'. Lemme continue my thoughts!" Granddad snapped, leaning against the counter. "Anyways, you two were like peas in a pod. But then you went away to college. Ooh, girl, Riley took it bad, mopin' around here like the sun was never gonna shine again-"

"Granddad…." Riley muttered through his teeth. Cindy was trying not to giggle.

"Whinin' bout every little thing. Sittin' by the phone just waiting to get _some_ type of call-"

"Granddad, aiight, we know! Dang!" Riley cut him off angrily.

"Damn it, boy, this is your last warning _in life_ if you ever raise your voice at me again! The only reason you even gettin' _this_ warning is 'cuz we got white company! Just wait til she leaves!" Granddad bellowed as if Cindy wasn't standing right there.

He then cleared his throat and turned to Cindy with a pleasant expression. "Now what exactly are you doin' back here, cutie-pie?"

Cindy tried to contain her chuckle at his bipolar-ness. "Well, I just graduated from college this past week."

"Oh that's right, you were in Huey's grade."

"Yup."

"Congratulations! So you're back in Woodcrest now?"

"For the time being, yes. Right now I'm tryin' to find a hotel for my first week back, but all of them are booked until sometime next week."

"Hotel? Why would you need a hotel when you can just stay at home?"

"Unfortunately, my mom and I aren't on the best terms right now."

Granddad gave a side-glance at Riley as if to say, "White people have problems?" Riley rolled his eyes and nodded his head once.

"That's a shame." Granddad redirected his attention back to her. "But where are you going to stay now?"

Riley cleared his throat before Cindy could speak. "Granddad, I offered if Cindy would like to stay with us since she has nowhere else to go. She said she would only be here for a few days at the latest. Can she?"

Riley waited for the eruption. He _hated_ visitors. Especially visitors that planned on _staying_. He just prayed that he wouldn't start screaming while she was right-

"Alright." Was the simple response.

"Al_right_?" Riley repeated surprisingly.

"Sure. Cutie-pie has no place to stay. I see no reason why not if it's only for a few days. You make yourself at home."

Cindy beamed. "Really? Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Freeman. Seriously." She quickly stepped up and gave him a big hug. Granddad chuckled before giving her a light pat on the back.

"Now, now, ain't no big deal." He said as she released him. Riley stared at him, his jaw slack.

No big _deal_?

"You and Riley go take your things upstairs. I'll watch the food."

Cindy smiled at him once more before walking out into the hallway. Riley had been about to follow her, but instead stepped closer over to Granddad, who was now washing his hands.

"Granddad. 'Ain't no big deal'? Is that seriously all you have to say?" He asked, his voice low in a whisper.

"Hmmm, what else was there?" Granddad pretended to think as he scratched his chin. "Oh yeah." He then whacked Riley across the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Don't leave shit in the middle of the hallway! Even a white person's shit!"

"Okay, but that's not exactly what I was talkin' bou-OW!" He yelled louder as Granddad had hit him again.

"That one was for raising your voice at me." He grinned, drying his hands.

"Fair enough." Riley glared evenly, rubbing his aching head. "But for'real. Are you really cool wit her stayin'? This wasn't the reaction I was expecting from you."

"And what the _hell_ do you mean by that?"

"You hate when anybody stays over."

"That's not true!"

"How bout the time there was the fried chicken flu and people were dyin' and you hated helpin' all the people that came in the house!"

"They ate up my food, used all my electricity, and Thugnificent _stole_ my girl!"

"What about the time yo cousins came in after Hurricane Katrina. You tried to kick them out too and they's family!"

"There were about 20 of them! There shouldn't be that many people in a house at one time."

"Granddad, face it, you hate when people stay. The only person you never really had a problem stayin' was Jazmine."

"And why do you think that?" Granddad asked him with a smirk. Riley gave him a wary look.

"Huh?"

"Hey, Riley, can you get this bag for me? I can't get it up the steps." They heard Cindy call from the hall.

"Go help your little girlfriend, boy."

Riley whipped his head around and stared at his grandfather's back as he began to stir the pasta. He had no response for that as he left the room.

He turned toward the stairwell to see Cindy trying to drag the bag up the steps.

"Dang, girl, put your back into it." He snickered, nudging her out of the way and grabbing the handle. He pulled it much more easily up the rest of the way while Cindy followed with her lighter one.

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

"Um, where are you going? The guest room's right here." Cindy paused by the closed door they had just passed.

"Used to be. It's Jamilah's room now." Riley explained over his shoulder, continuing down the hall.

"_Okaayyy_, then where am I staying?"

"My room." Riley stopped at his door to turn and see her reaction. It was worth it to see her eyes wide and her expression combined with a mix of suspicion and nervousness.

"Oh _hell_ no."

Riley gave her a blank look. "Like I'm really gonna bang you with my niece in the next room." He snickered at her face as she was about to _go_ _off_. "Chill, I'm just playin'! We ain't in the same bed, girl. Huey's twin is still in there. Damn." He pushed open the door to prove it to her.

He had rearranged the room sometime after Huey left. He had added a few more of his gangsta posters, along with some of the artwork he'd made. He had also traded up his old dinosaur of a computer for a nice laptop. Riley had even gotten himself a king sized bed that took the place of where Huey and Riley's beds used to be. But true to his word, Huey's bed was pushed against the other side of the wall in the corner.

"Somebody forgot how to take a joke." Riley muttered with a grin, dropping her bag.

"And somebody's still a jerk." She rolled her eyes, pushing past him with her second suitcase.

"'Do me a favor, call me jerk one more time.'" He smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

Cindy snickered. "That was literally my ringtone for you for the longest time when we were kids."

"That don't hurt my feelings. I know I am. I claim it."

"'Cuz that's what women are attracted to." Cindy grinned with an eyeroll as she took a walk around the room. She stopped at his desk and stared at his pictures.

"Wow. These are awesome." She said softly, leaning over the chair to look.

"Which ones?" Riley walked closer until he was over her shoulder.

"All of them." Her voice had a smile in it as she looked at each of the pictures. The first was of Riley and Huey standing side by side, both handsomely dressed in black suits for the wedding. Cindy giggled at the next picture of Riley with a very pregnant Jazmine. She was giving the camera an annoyed glare as Riley had a big smile on his face, holding large headphones around Jazmine's baby bump.

"I _love_ this one." Cindy picked up the frame of a more recent picture and held it closer. "Please make me a copy." The picture she was referring to featured a nice shot of Riley and his niece. Jamilah was on his lap, facing away from him, as they both gave the camera the peace sign, cute little smiles on both of their faces.

Riley chuckled. "Sure."

She put the frame down, but then paused, staring at one in the far corner that caught her attention. "No way." She mumbled, reaching for it. Riley knew which picture she was looking at just by her voice.

Cindy picked up the small and frameless 4x6 photo. The picture had been of a much younger Riley and Cindy, taken from the basketball court. Riley, in his trademark wife-beater, had been squatting low on the ground while Cindy, her hair in a long braid under a black cap, had been on his back piggy-back style, her legs over his legs as if she was sitting. Her arms had been wrapped tightly around his neck, their cheeks pressed together. They were both smirking proudly at the camera.

"Wow… I can't believe you still have this." Cindy said, barely above a whisper. Riley nodded in silence.

"How old were we?"

"I was thirteen. You were fifteen."

"Who even took this?" She asked.

"Jazmine."

"Why?"

"That was the year she got her brand new camera and she went crazy, blindin' _everyone_."

Cindy turned her head to look up at him. "Okay, Memory."

"I remember a lot of things." Riley stated in a voice that signified a double meaning.

Cindy cleared her throat and averted her eyes from him. "I definitely don't remember you being this tall."

"I'm all man now." He smirked with a lighter tone, turning and walking towards the door.

Cindy scoffed. "'All man' my ass."

"What, you think 'cuz you done graduated from college _you_ suddenly all woman?" Riley challenged her as they walked.

"Oh, I know I am."

"Girl, please. I still see a five-foot-nothin' chick with the same damn attitude that she _thinks_ is cute."

"One, I'm five-seven, so get it right. And two…" She pushed him out of the way to walk down the steps first. "You know you love my attitude." She smirked over her shoulder.

Riley rolled his eyes with a grin as he followed her. "Bitch, get over yourself."

"Case in point…" She said in a sing-song voice. "You didn't object to what I just said."

* * *

><p>Later that night after a nice dinner and dessert (four scoops of ice cream for Jamilah as promised), Cindy strolled into the living room to see Riley examining his cornrows in the mirror.<p>

"Seriously?" Cindy giggled.

"Yeah." He huffed with a glare. "My hair is f-" he glanced over his shoulder to notice Jamilah lounging on the couch, playing with her toys. "A hot mess now. Loose _and_ nappy. Tore all the way up, thanks to you!"

"And you're _still_ a diva when it comes to your hair." Cindy sighed with a grin. "Aiight, get your stuff, I'll do it now."

"For'real?"

"I told you I would if you kept whinin' long enough. I don't do whinin'."

Riley smirked. "Be back."

Moments later he returned with a small basket containing two combs and brushes, a container of hair ties and bobby pins, and a jar of hair grease.

"Sit your ratchet behind down and start takin' 'em out." Cindy smirked, taking the basket. She sat down on the couch next to Jamilah, who was now looking very interested.

"You're gonna braid Unca Reezy's hair?" she asked innocently.

"Yup. 'Cuz he's a big baby." Riley elbowed her in the leg as he sat down in front of her, working on unbraiding.

"Ooh, can you give me a braid?" She said, pointing to the side of her head.

"Sure, hun." Cindy smiled, pulling Jamilah closer. She took out the child's puffballs and then quickly began to French-braid a lock of her hair into a cute side braid. Finally, she pulled the rest of her hair up into one ponytail, the braid going into it.

"There ya go!" Cindy handed her a mirror.

"_Cooool!_ Thank you!" Jamilah beamed, touching the braid.

"No problem. You're _much_ better at getting your hair braided than your uncle."

"Yeah, whateva." Riley snipped, still working on his hair. Cindy began to help him.

"Who's been doin' your hair since I've been gone?" Cindy muttered, more-so to herself as she unraveled the tangled braids.

"Jazmine mostly, but she sucks." Riley snickered. "She doesn't do it tight enough."

"But you wanna complain to me when I _do_ make them tight enough?"

"You try to pull out my hair!"

"Boy, hush. You just a complainer." Cindy sighed and sat back. "There."

Riley's hair was now out in an large afro, looking almost identical to his brother as he turned to face them.

"Unca Reezy looks like Daddy." Jamilah said, staring at him in awe.

"Yeah, it's a curse." Riley grinned with an eyeroll.

"Seriously though. You guys are like twins. If Huey were ever to braid his hair and if you were to wear yours like that, I don't think anyone would be able to tell the difference… except when you speak obviously." Cindy mused, grabbing the brush and comb.

"Well… there's actually a funny story about that…." Riley had a mischievous smirk on his face. Cindy gave him a suspicious look.

"What happened?"

Riley's eyes darted to Jamilah before returning to her. "I'll tell you later."

"I can already tell it's gonna be bad." Cindy rolled her eyes, right before the phone rang.

"BOY! Get the phone!" They heard Granddad shout. Riley groaned as he stood up to grab the receiver from the hallway.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Riley, it's me." He heard Jazmine's voice on the other line.

"Aye, what's up?"

"Me and Huey just wanted to let you guys know that we made it here okay. How's everything going?"

"It's good."

"How's Jamilah?"

"She's fine, Jazz. You wanna talk to her? I'm gonna be puttin' her to bed soon."

"Yes, please." Riley walked back into the living room and handed the phone to Jamilah.

"Someone wants to talk to you."

Jamilah looked curious as she spoke into the phone. "Hello?" she listened before her eyes lit up. "Hi, Mommy!" she said happily with a smile. Cindy and Riley both grinned at her cuteness on the phone.

"Uh-huh… uh-huh… I'm having fun… I miss you too…. Okay… hi, Daddy! …Yes… uh-huh… yes, he's being good." She giggled. Riley rolled his eyes, knowing he was asking about him.

"Uh-huh… okay, I'll see you later… love you too! Here's Unca Reezy." She held the phone back to Riley.

"Whaddup?"

"Hey," he heard Huey's voice. "She sounds good."

"Of course she good. She wit me!"

"I'm sure. Thanks again. We'll be home on Sunday."

"Aiight. But aye, hol'up! Put Jazz back on the phone." Riley said quickly.

"Why?" Huey sounded suspicious.

"Nike, nig-… just do it. You's lucky I got this baby right here, ya feel me?"

He heard Huey sigh before there was the sound of the phone being handled. Riley quickly tossed it to Cindy, who looked nervous.

"Why'd you give this to me?" She whisper-snapped.

"She yo best friend, I was tryna be nice!" Riley snapped back, confused.

"I haven't talked to her in months." She said quietly, surprising Riley. So he wasn't the _only_ one she blew off. "What do I say?"

Riley was silent for a moment as he thought about it. What would _he_ want her to say if she would've bothered to call him back after so many months?

Riley shrugged. "Just say hi. It's the least you can do." He said honestly.

Cindy's face froze as she heard a voice on the other line. "Hello?" She began timidly. "Hi, Jazmine, it's me… Cindy."

She was still for a moment before she jumped, holding the phone away from her ear in surprise. Even Riley heard the scream that radiated from the speaker.

"Hey, calm down!" Cindy let out a shaky laugh, holding the phone closer. "Yeah, I'm good, how are _you_, mommy?" she grinned. "I know, she's beautiful, Jazmine. Honestly. You and Huey are very lucky... Mm-hmm… no, I'm back for the summer... girl, if you scream in my ear one more time!" Cindy laughed, once again holding the phone back. "Yeah… I stopped by to visit Riley and he offered for me to stay for a while since I don't really have a place to go yet… long story… and no, why'd you say it all like _that_? It ain't that big a deal." Riley noticed she kept glancing back to him as she listened to whatever Jazmine was saying. "Girl, please, you have an overactive imagination. It's not like that." Her cheeks seemed pinker as she glanced back to Riley. He was getting suspicious.

"Boy!" Riley turned to see his grandfather in the hallway, ushering him over.

"Yeah?"

"Who that on the phone?" He whispered.

"Jazmine."

"Oh hell no. You betta get her off that phone. Ain't gonna run up my phone bill, I tell you that much." Granddad snapped quietly. "If it's a penny over, I'm gonna beat yo ass!"

"What!" Riley protested. "How is dat fair?"

"Well _I_ sure as hell can't beat her, now can I? Do you know what would happen if you even _accidentally_ touched a white woman back in _my_ day? Mm-mmm. I ain't havin' the po-po come knockin' at my door to lynch me, oh hell no." Granddad ranted to himself, making his way up the stairs. "I'm goin' to bed. Handle it."

Riley rolled his eyes and stomped back into the living room over to Cindy.

"'Scuse me." He said, snatching the phone out of her hand. "Yeah, I'mma need you to call her back on her cell if you wanna talk. Aiight thanks, deuces." Riley quickly ended the call without giving Jazmine a chance to respond.

"Um, excuse you?" Cindy gave him a look.

"Whatchu want, I _did_ say 'scuse me." Riley shrugged. "You got hair to braid, and _you_ little missy," He directed his attention to Jamilah, who was resting her head against the back of the couch, eyes looking heavy. "It's bedtime for you."

"Aww, but I'm not sleepy." Jamilah said softly, sitting up taller and trying to look awake.

"Really?" Riley smirked. He then yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head. He grinned as Jamilah soon yawned as well, rubbing her eyes.

"You're lookin' pretty sleepy to me." He chuckled, scooping her up into his arms. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"But my braid!" She whined, still rubbing her eyes.

"I've got just the thing for your braid. Let's go. Cin, come with and bring your cam."

"Coming, Huey!" She smirked, rising from the couch. Riley whipped his head toward her.

"Insult me like that one more time."

About ten minutes later, after many pictures by Cindy, they had used one of Riley's du-rags to put on Jamilah's hair. They were now in her room, Riley laying her in her crib.

"Night, Beautiful." Riley said before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. She kissed his back.

"Night-night, Unca Reezy." She responded quietly, her eyes already closing. Cindy stood by the door, watching with a smile.

"That was sooo precious." Cindy cooed as they walked back down the stairs.

"Yeah yeah." Riley grinned.

"Seriously. She is _such_ a sweet baby."

"Best kid I know."

When they returned to the living room, Cindy sat on the couch and Riley sat in front of her again.

"Do my hair, hoe."

"You wanna rephrase that before I _literally_ start pulling out your hair, my nigga?" Cindy suggested as she grabbed a large handful of Riley's afro.

"Quit playin', yo, you know I'm jokin'." He said quickly, pulling away from her death grip.

"Mm-hmm, that's what I thought." She then began working the Eco-Styler gel through his hair. "Wanna tell me about what you couldn't discuss in front of your niece?"

"Oh yeah." He snickered. "Well, it had been April Fools' Day, the day I manage to clown _everybody_. Huey had been working. I go over to their apartment and let myself in. Jazz had still been preggo at the time, and had been sleepin' a lot…."

"Oh dear God." Cindy moaned.

"I had taken my hair out of my braids and styled it into a Huey afro. I sneak into their bedroom and Jazz is napping on the bed, right? So, I just slide in wit her…." He was already laughing.

"Are you freakin' serious?" Cindy was fighting to contain her laugh. "What happened?"

"The best part, man! I wrap my arm around her and she all like, 'You back early?' I just give her a 'mm-hmm.' This girl rolls over, looks me in my _face_ with this naughty little grin and says, 'So are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?'"

Cindy cracked up. "You are _shitting_ me! She did _not_!"

"Dead ass! And then I say to her, 'Yeah, hoe, I want you to get naked!' The story ain't that funny after that, though." He said, shaking his head with an eyeroll.

"Oh hell no, continue!" Cindy was dying.

"Maybe it hadn't been the _smartest_ idea, goin' that far with a pregnant Jazmine. I never seen homegirl so pissed. It was kinda sexy though." He nodded his head appreciatively. Cindy rolled her eyes. "Nah, man. Bitch gave me a black eye and everything."

Cindy snickered. "You deserved it. What'd Huey do to you?"

Riley shrugged. "Nuthin'. He said I had already learned my lesson after Jazmine chewed my ass out. She straight flipped. Throwin' shit and cussin' me out. It was funny as hell though. If I could do it again though, I would."

"You's a mess." Cindy shook her head as she brushed the gel through his hair.

Not that Riley would ever admit it, but everytime he got his hair done, he _loved_ getting his hair brushed. The motion felt so good on his head. Cindy was the only person to do Riley's hair that knew that he secretly loved that feeling.

This began to bother Riley. Not the fact that she was brushing his hair, but the fact that they were both sitting, acting like nothing had ever happened after 4 years of not speaking to each other. He was also mad at the fact that she waltzed right back into his life without any warning, just acting like all things were good between them. He was even mad at himself for forgetting so quickly, accepting her back into his life again so easily. As if nothing had changed.

"Cindy."

"Hmm?"

"…When are we actually going to talk?"

Riley felt the brush pause on his head for a moment too long before she resumed again.

"Um, sure. What do you wanna talk about?" She asked breezily.

Riley jerked his head away from the brush and turned to give her a hard look.

"Don't play with me. You know what the hell I'm talkin' about."

Cindy stared him for a minute before placing the brush down and crossing her arms.

"What do you have to say that's on your mind, Riley?" She said through clenched teeth.

"_Me_?" Riley let out an incredulous chuckle. He stood up and used the band on his wrist to quickly pull back his hair, the curly afro now in a large puffball. "What do _I _have to say? What the hell do _you_ have to say?"

"What?" Cindy snapped.

"You don't know how to call a nigga?"

"You don't understand!"

"Then explain it to me!" He suddenly raised his voice, making Cindy jump. "Please! Explain to me what's so hard about picking up the phone and givin' a nigga a damn call. Explain to me how you don't know how to call a nigga back after he called you six times in one day. _Please_ explain how it's so difficult to even give a nigga, who _thought_ he was your best friend, that much consideration." He glared at her hard as he breathed heavily.

Cindy, still on the couch, had her head down, not making eye contact with him.

"I missed you." She spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

Riley stared at her before letting out a scoff. "You have a real funny way of showing it."

"You don't understand, Riley." She finally looked up at him. "You seriously will never understand how much it hurt to leave Woodcrest… to leave you." Riley crossed his arms and gave her an impatient look to continue.

"I honestly thought that I'd be okay. That leaving home so much wouldn't affect me." She chuckled humorlessly to herself. "I was so wrong. You don't know how much pain I experienced emotionally while I was there."

"What, and I didn't feel pain?" Riley cut in sarcastically.

"Don't fucking compare yourself to me!" Cindy snapped, rising from the couch.

"I ain't comparin' nothin', I'm just tellin' you that you weren't the only one who was hurt."

"You didn't experience the kind of pain that I did."

"Who's comparin' shit now?" He held out his arms, gesturing to her.

"Goddammit, Riley!" Cindy had raised her voice and stalked to the other side of the room, her back to him. Riley was silent, staring at her as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Do you know how many times I considered coming home?" She said quietly, her back still turned.

"You wouldn't have done it."

"Don't tell me what the fuck I would've done!" She snapped her head around, glaring at him over her shoulder. "You don't know."

He didn't say anything as she turned all the way around, coming closer to him.

"Do you know how many times I considered dropping out of IU? Do you know how many times I literally started to pack my bags after we did a video chat? Do you know how many times I _bawled_ after hearing your voice? Too many to fucking count! I would sometimes cry if I talked to Jazmine, but _always_ when I talked to you!"

Riley stared at her in silence, his mind racing. She had never been a crier, except for that last night. She was really cryin' over him?

"I really thought I was going to drop. But this was my _dream_ school. I didn't want to waste everything I worked so hard to earn because of one moment of weakness."

"And how the fuck do you think I felt?" Riley questioned calmly, not bothering to raise his voice.

"I can only imagine what you must have thought." She replied, rolling her eyes. Riley noticed they were watery. "That I was a fucking bitch….That I didn't wanna be friends with you anymore…."

"That you forgot about me." Riley told her, his voice low and quiet as he glared at the floor.

Cindy looked at him for a moment before stepping closer until she was face-to-face with him. She reached her hand up and stroked the top of his wavy hair once, causing him to look into her eyes.

"Hey." She said softly, her hand still resting on his head. "That was the absolute _farthest_ thing from my mind. I couldn't forget about you if I tried… and I did. Not talking to you… not answering your calls…. I _did_ try to distance myself from you. Was it selfish? Yes. Was it the most fucked up thing I could've ever done? Yes. Did I hate myself for it? More than you know." She removed her hand as she quickly swiped under her left eye. Riley stared at her intently.

"Just because I didn't talk to you, Riley," She began again, her voice hoarse. "Doesn't mean I didn't think about you. I couldn't go a day without thinking about you… not a damn day. And I need you to know from the _bottom_ of my heart… that I'm sorry that I did that to you."

Riley and Cindy stared at each other for a long moment before Riley let out a big sigh. Then he looked at her.

"…Nigga, you _stupid_."

Cindy looked at him incredulously. "Are you fuckin' serious? That's all you have to say?"

Riley rolled his eyes and smirked before gently taking her face in his hands. "There is no way in _hell_ I would've let you drop out 'cuz of me." Cindy stared up at him, eyes wide. "You know what I would've told you if you would've actually _talked_ to me about this? I woulda told you to get your head in the game and stop bitchin'. I woulda told you to man up, get it together, and handle your business. Why? 'Cuz that's my style. I'm for'real and I'm gonna tell it to you straight without the bullshit. And you know what? That probably woulda worked. You woulda got your shit together and dealt with it. You're fuckin' stronger than you think. And I'd be damned if I would've let you fuck up everything you ever wanted just 'cuz of me. Fuck that noise." Tears began to fall from Cindy's eyes, but Riley continued to wipe them away.

"You my best friend, C. Even when we weren't talkin'. Even when I was pissed. You was _still_ my best friend. That ain't ever gonna change…. Don't do that shit to me again. Just be real with me."

Cindy pulled herself closer and embraced him, her arms wrapping around his waist. Riley hugged her back and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay."

"I missed you… so much." She said quietly, squeezing him tighter.

Riley smiled to himself before giving her a light kiss at the top of her head. "Missed you too."

After hugging it out for a while, Riley finally pulled back from her. "We good?"

Cindy nodded with a relieved expression. "_Yes_."

"_Good_." Riley slung an arm around her shoulder. "All these emotions is makin' me tired. Let's go to bed. You can do my hair tomorrow."

"That sounds great right about now." She smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked out of the living room.

"Do me one favor though, 'fore we go to bed?"

"Yeah?"

"And don't laugh at me, man."

"What?"

"…Brush my hair for a while."

* * *

><p>... I want my hair brushed now. Lolz! Best feeling in the world :)<p>

But on another note, yaaayyyyyyyy! All is finally better! We now know why she tried to avoid him (sad :( ) but now everything is peaches again (happy! :) ). Hope you're happy with it.

Much more to come. Riley still has the baby for two full days. What could possibly go wrong? Lolz!

Thanks a million times for reading. Thanks a bajillion times for reviewing. You guys seriously don't know how much it means to me.

Much love. Peace. And SOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUULLLLLLL! (… yeah, I don't know what that was about either… ah well.)

~Schweetie

PS Disclaimer: Song that Riley quoted was _You're A Jerk_ by New Boyz. AND the Eco-Styler gel is an Olive Oil brand (that stuff's the ish!).


	6. Just Another Walk In The Park

What's goooodd? (everytime I say this I'm tempted to then say, **what's good, nigga? what's _REALLY_ good?**) ;)

My loving shout-outs go to some amazing readers! You guys rock my world:

SweetDreamsAreMadeOfMe: haha, Granddad's always trippin'! lol, you know Riley & Cindy aren't the ones to stay super mushy for long! and lmao, thanks, I thought it'd be something he'd do! thank you and I can't wait for YOUR next bangin' update! ;)

LovinHueyFreeman: thaannkkss, girl :) and hahah, I'm glad you liked that part! he'd be the one to do that! lolz, like I already told you, I woulda never thought but I guess it is in a way. that ish cray! ;)

Dave The Wordsmith: thank you so much! I'm glad you like it and like how I've made the characters evolve each in their own way. now I can't wait for YOU to update one of your stories! Deuces :)

bunnybabe247: thanks so much! I did try to keep it a super real conversation. you know they both operate on a no-BS system ;)

tierrayaoi: thank you so much! I love you for reviewing! lolz! :D

Paige1292: thaaannnkkkk yooouuuuu! that's all. lolz! ;)

BrizzyLuv: aww, thank you so much! that means a lot to me! :D

Jor-El Smith: awww, thank you so much! and lmao, I'm glad you like it on a MickeyD's level, that's awesome! :D

Boondocks23: hahaha, I laughed when I read your comment. not a good look at all. but he probably gonna get beat forever by his crazy Granddad ;) thanks again for reviewing on this chapter (and on chapter 1 too! :) )

Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! They mean the world to me :) I'm glad most of you liked last chapter. Cindy at last reveals why she stopped talking to Riley and they finally talk it out. Hope you liked their conversation. I tried to keep the conversation between the two of them real. Riley and Cindy definitely aren't the ones to beat around the bush, so this is how I imagined how it would go. I'm satisfied with it and hope you are too!

But what's to happen nooww? Things are all patched up with Riley and Cindy and they're back to being friends. However… just how _friendly_ are these friends? Is everything truly "back to normal?"

Let's find out in these next few chapters, shall we?

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's The Boondocks or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>He <em>_**knows**__ when you're sleepin'. He __**knows**__ when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good so be good for __**what**__!" _

"_Goodness sake!"_

"_Think about that. Be good… for goodness sake. Whose sake?"_

"_Speak, sister, speak!"_

"_It's time to take the "hooo" out the music videos… and put 'em in your mouth. Somebody say ho-ho-ho. Nowadays, people think 'ho-ho-ho' means the Hilton sisters standing next to Nicole Richie. Now that ain't no ho-ho-ho! Somebody gimme the _**REAL**_ ho-ho-ho!"_

"_**PRAISE**__ Santa!"_

"_FedEx. UPS. They can ship the package, but waaaiitt a minute! I know a man with a different kinda guarantee overnight delivery. He got his own overnight express. Forget airborne express. I'll take the reindeer express! 'Cuz it's free shipping on Christmas Eve!" ~ Jazmine Dubois; A Huey Freeman Christmas_

* * *

><p>"Oww… <em>owwww<em>… goddammit, girl, OUCH!"

"Nigga, if you don't shut the hell up wit all dat whinin'. Damn." Cindy rolled her eyes as she continued to braid the cornrow on the side of Riley's head. "I'm right at the end, chill."

"Dat don't make the pain go away." Riley grumbled, crossing his arms.

"You know the area around the temples is the worst. Man up."

"Hurts like a _bitch_ though."

"You's a bitch."

"That's not what you said last night when you woke up in my _bed_, white girl." Riley said with a smirk.

Cindy's braiding paused as she glared at the side of his head. "Oh, uh-uh, you did not just go there."

Riley's smirk got wider as he watched her from out of the corner of his eye. "Already did."

It was true; Cindy _had_ woken up in Riley's bed. This would explain as to why they had awakened in the same clothes that they had on yesterday, Cindy in her slouchy sweatshirt and capris, Riley still in his white t-shirt and jeans.

"Well, let's rewind. Why _did_ I end up in your bed, Reezy?" Cindy challenged smoothly while resuming her braiding.

"Um, you's a freak?" He grinned as he saw Cindy glare at him.

"I seem to recall a certain nigga all snuggled up on me so I couldn't move."

It was Riley's turn to get defensive. "Get the hell outta here wit dat. I was not."

Cindy let out a scoff. "Bruh, you was _allll_ the way up on me after you practically begged me to brush your damn hair." She paused to give him a smirk with an eyeroll. "I brushed your hair for not even two minutes before you was out. Snorin' and all."

"You lyin'!"

"Scout's honor. And you _know_ I don't play around wit dat phrase." Cindy smirked.

"Why didn't you wake me up or move me then?"

"I tried. Repeatedly. First off, you gotta be the heaviest sleeper ever. I was callin' yo name, shovin' you, hittin' you, everything. And movin' you? Nigga, you don't think I tried? You weigh a ton! Nah, I was stuck the hell up under you."

Riley felt his cheeks grow warm and he shifted his jaw, the grin now gone from his face. "Man, whateva. I still think you lyin'. Bitch."

"That's not what you said last night," Cindy repeated his line back to him with a smirk, finishing his braid. "You's done. Lemme just put this on your scalp right quick." She said, giving Riley the hand mirror before she used the hair grease to rub in between his rows. "Damn, I'm good."

Riley grinned appreciatively as he checked out his much neater cornrows. They looked fresh as hell. "I dunno how a white girl can braid black hair the way you do, but I don't question. Thanks. I done got my swag back."

Cindy rolled her eyes with a chuckle and stood from the bed. "Yeah, whatever little you had to begin with. I'mma take a quick shower and change."

"Aiight." He stood from his bed as well and made his way to his door. "I'mma go get Jamilah then make breakfast. Yo ass betta be downstairs in 15 minutes, hoe!"

"Negro, please!" She shouted into the hallway.

Riley approached the door to Jamilah's room and opened it slowly. "Good morning, Ja-whoa!" He exclaimed in surprise as he saw that the small child was hanging onto the outside of her crib bars, attempting to climb down.

"Mornin', Unca Reezy!" She turned her head to him with a wide smile.

Riley quickly hurried over to her and pulled her up into his arms. "Baby, what is you doin'? You know you supposed to wait for me or Granddad to get you."

"I'mma big girl! I wanted to get out!" She explained to him, still with a big smile on her face.

Riley grinned with a shrug. "You is gettin' to be a big girl. You might need to ditch your crib pretty soon." He told her as he carried her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Really?" Jamilah's eyes went wide.

"Yup."

"I'll get to sleep in Daddy's old bed?"

Riley nodded his head at her, but then thought about it after. Cindy was supposed to be sleepin' in Huey's bed for a while. Not that she had last night, but she would eventually… right? Oh well, he'd figure it out.

Riley came into the kitchen and placed his niece at the table in her booster seat. "Whatchu want for breakfast? Pancakes?"

"Oooh, yes please!" The child said in delight. Riley grinned.

"You got it." He began to grab some of his ingredients from the refrigerator before he got to work.

"Unca Reezy?"

"Yeah, babe?" He said over his shoulder, mixing his ingredients into a bowl.

"Umm, how come Daddy and Mommy call you Unca Riley but I call you Unca Reezy?" She asked innocently, cocking her head to the side.

She was so cute. He smiled and turned to face her, continuing to stir.

"Well, you already know that my name is Riley," she nodded her head. "But my nickname to most people is Reezy. You started callin' me that too when you was little and it stuck."

"Does everyone have a nickname?"

"Only the super fly, super real, and super cool ni… kids." He corrected, grinning at her.

"I wanna nickname!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, you want one, huh?" She nodded her head eagerly. "Well, let's see. Jeezy's already taken, unfortunately. Hmmm…." He lightly scratched his head, in between his rows of course.

"Yo, I got it. How bout you go by J. Meezy?" He suggested. He watched as her eyes lit up.

"I like it cuz it's just like yours!" She beamed.

Riley chuckled and walked over to her. "Done deal. Young J. Meezy in full effect, babe." He held out his fist and smiled as Jamilah balled up her hand into a tiny fist and bumped his. "Dat's my girl."

"Mornin', boy." Riley heard his grandfather yawn as he came into the kitchen, still in his pajamas.

"Aye, Granddad." He gave him a head nod, beginning to pour the batter into a pan.

"Good mornin', lil baby." Granddad smiled and gave the child a kiss on her forehead. She smiled up at him. "Good mornin', Granddaddy."

"You fixin' anything else 'sides the pancakes, Riley?" he asked his grandson, taking a seat at the table.

"Granddad, I _just_ got down here. If you want somethin' else, why don't you help me cook?"

"Lil baby, you're about to see your uncle get a beatin' if he doesn't fix us some bacon." Granddad told Jamilah with a smile. She giggled and shook her head. "Don't beat Unca Reezy, Granddaddy."

"Whatchu said." Riley grinned with an eyeroll, but reached into the fridge to pull out the pack of bacon strips anyway.

"Boy, why you still in the same clothes you had on yesterday?"

"Uhhmmm…." Riley stalled, not looking at him. "I dunno, we fell asleep in 'em."

"_We?_"

He closed his eyes as he realized his mistake.

_Shit._

"I _know_ y'all weren't doin' what I think you was doin'!"

"Granddad, chill, we didn't _do_ anything. She was doin' my hair and we dropped off. It ain't what it sounds like."

"And it betta not be. I don't care if y'all boyfriend and girlfriend. The only person that's gonna be gettin' some in this house is _me_."

"Uhh!" Riley groaned with a disgusted grimace. "Granddad, I don't need to hear all dat!"

"Getting some what?" Jamilah asked with an innocent smile.

Riley and Granddad both froze, first looking at each other nervously, then to the young child.

"Well, you see, lil baby-"

"What had _happened_ was-"

"Mornin', y'all." Everyone turned to see Cindy strolling into the kitchen.

"Aye, look who it is, Mila! Remember, you met her yesterday?" Riley said animatedly, trying to change the subject. Cindy gave him a weird look.

"Yes. Hi, Cindy." Jamilah gave her a smile, to which Cindy returned.

"Hey, Mila." She said, sitting in the seat next to the child. "Your braid is lookin' good."

The little girl gave a big smile and touched her hair. "Thank you!"

Riley and Granddad both let out a relieved sigh.

"Saved by the white girl." Riley whispered lowly to Granddad, who chuckled in response.

"True that."

* * *

><p>About an hour after breakfast, Riley had taken a shower and was just coming down the stairs in a green t-shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. He walked into the living room to see Jamilah sprawled out on the couch watching TV, Cindy in the corner of the couch next to her. She was wearing a black off-the-shoulder top that said SWAGG in pink graffiti letters with dark skinny jeans. Her hair was in a messy side bun with strands falling from it, a pink snapback on her head.<p>

Riley couldn't help but notice the outfit was pretty hot on her. He liked when chicks wore shirts that showed off their shoulder and their bra straps. Sexy shit.

"Make room, girl." Riley snapped out of it and walked over to the couch.

"Yo niece is comfortable on the couch, whatchu want me do?" Cindy replied, gesturing to Jamilah, who was indeed very comfy, taking up the majority of the space on the smallish couch.

Riley sucked his teeth with an eyeroll before easily scooping Cindy up into his arms, causing her to emit a light squeak. He then sat down in her place, dropping her into the small corner of the couch, both her legs now draped across his.

"Aiight, you didn't have to do all dat, you-"

"Choose your words carefully, dear." He grinned, nodding into Jamilah's direction.

Cindy narrowed her eyes before scratching the bridge of her nose… with her middle finger, a smirk on her face. Riley snickered. "Back atcha."

"Unca Reezy, I'm bored." His niece said with a frown.

"Whatchu wanna do, babe?" She shrugged at him in response.

"What we need to do is get out of this house. It's nice outside, man." Cindy suggested.

"Aiight. Where we wanna go?"

"Ooh!" Jamilah spoke up. "Can we go to the park with the fun playground?"

Riley turned his head to Cindy. "You down?"

She grinned. "Heck yeah. They got swings?"

Riley rolled his eyes. "And you graduated from college. You's still a child."

"Takes one to know one." She shot back before sticking out her tongue.

"Boy, it's hot today." Granddad stated as he came into the living room and walked to his recliner. As he sat down he took in the fact the Cindy was basically in Riley's lap and smirked. Riley _prayed_ this old man wasn't gonna start. "So uh… what's goin' on?" He grinned, trying to sound casual.

Riley rolled his eyes. "We's about to head to the park with the playground. You wanna come?"

Granddad thought about it for a moment. "They got a checkerboard at that one?"

"Yeah, Granddad."

"Alright, I guess I'll come." He shrugged, taking a sip from the glass in his hand.

"Aww, ain't this nice? We got the whole fam goin' out together." Cindy said with a smile.

"This comin' from the whitest person in the room." Riley snorted. Cindy shoved him in the shoulder as she rose from his lap.

"Whateva. Let's bounce. I don't want no other kids tryna beat me to the swing sets, ya dig?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, y'all. I'mma be over here at the checkerboard. Ruckus will probably be over soon. You two keep an eye on my grandbaby." Granddad told Riley and Cindy as they reached the park.<p>

"Always." Cindy smiled at him before he walked away.

"Aiight, baby. You okay to play with the other kids?" Riley asked Jamilah, who was in his arms.

"Uh-huh." She smiled eagerly.

"Okay. Lemme know if you need me. I'mma be right over here wit Cindy." He told her, setting her down.

"Okay!" Jamilah replied before hurrying over to the small playground. Riley and Cindy walked over the swings that were nearby to watch her.

"She's so cute." Cindy grinned, watching her climb the ladder to one of the platforms.

"She is." Riley agreed, taking the swing next to Cindy. He turned to look at her. Cindy was in her swing, the newspaper she had just purchased from a vendor in her hands, eyes quickly skimming the page.

"Why'd you buy dat?"

"I dunno, I felt like reading the paper."

"You haven't kept yo eyes off it since you got it though. Readin' and walkin' at the same time like my lame-ass brother."

Cindy sucked her teeth without even looking at him. "Nigga, whateva."

Riley was silent for a moment before he snatched the paper out of her hands.

"Damn, Reezy, give it back!" She exclaimed, trying pull it off him.

"What… is so damn… interesting?" He said between pauses, easily taking both of Cindy's wrists in one hand and holding her at a distance.

His eyes skimmed over the page she seemed to be focused on and read the title.

**Real Estate.**

He saw there were a few sections of the article that were highlighted and circled. They were all low-cost apartments.

"Cindy, why is you lookin' at this?" Riley asked, finally letting go of her wrists. She snatched the paper back from him.

"Didn't I tell you I'm back in Woodcrest for a while?" She snapped, sitting back down in her swing.

"Yeah, and you said you was lookin' for a hotel. I thought you was only gonna be in a hotel until you got things straightened out wit yo mom's. Why you lookin' for an actual place and why's they all cheap apartments?"

"Why is you askin' me so many questions?" Cindy shot back, the annoyance in her voice evident.

"Why is you dodgin' then?" Riley retorted.

Cindy glared at him and crossed her arms. "I ain't goin' back to her house. I'll just find my own place."

"Okaayyy, well if you gonna do that at least get somethin' nice. You rich and the places you got circled is probably tore the hell-"

"I'm broke." Cindy said bluntly, not looking at him.

Riley snorted. "Yeah, and I'm white. Girl, yo mom's got so much money she-"

"Did you hear what you just said?" Cindy cut him off angrily, snapping her head to him. Riley shut up and looked at her. "My _mom_ is rich…. And I've got nothin'."

"And why's that?" He asked quietly.

Cindy let out a big sigh and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "My mom cut me off, Riley."

Riley's eyes widened as he stared at her. His silence told her to continue. "When she found out that I had gotten accepted for a full-ride to play ball she was _pissed_. Hella pissed. When I was a kid and was into basketball she thought it was just a phase. That'd I'd eventually grow out of it and be the sweet, girly, and intelligent daughter she always wanted me to be." Cindy paused to roll her eyes. "Nope. She hated even as I got older that I still loved basketball. That I was still a tomboy. That I still hung out with… you guys." She gave Riley a sideways look. He knew what she meant.

"Niggas?"

"Yeah. That was probably a close second right after basketball. Bitch." Cindy muttered. "Anyways, after I got accepted and told her I was goin', she flipped shit. Tellin' me all this crazy shit about how I'll never amount to nothin' and how this is the stupidest choice I could ever make. I basically told her, 'aye, bitch, say whatchu want but ain't nothin' stoppin' me from doin' this.' But then she told me somethin'. She said to me that if I didn't change my mind and go to a better school like Stanford or Yale or some shit, and if I went to Indiana University to continue to play ball, she'd cut me off. My funds, my inheritance, connections, all of it. She told me not to even come back to the house. I'd be disowned." She turned to Riley for his reaction.

Riley's mouth was hanging open, staring at her with what almost appeared to be _sympathy_. "Damn. What'd you say?"

Cindy then smirked. "Let's just say, I pretty much gave her the biggest 'fuck-you' speech in the history of the world. Even better than yours when we were into the chocolate business."

Riley grinned and let out a snicker. "Oh please, girl. Ain't nobody _ever_ gonna top mine. I all but spelled it _out_ for dat bitch."

Cindy chuckled. "Yeah, well so did I. Basketball is my life. Ain't nobody gonna stop me from doin' what I love."

Riley gave a small grin and gave her dap. "That's crazy, C. But I respect you for dat. For real. Yo mom's in the wrong."

"Hell yeah she is. I don't care if I don't got no money, no home, or nothin', I'll find a way. But I ain't ever gonna give up ball. Fuck dat."

"Word." Riley nodded his head. "But aye, you can't expect to stay at a hotel until you find a crib of your own. You know how much money it cost at hotels per night? You know Wuncler don't play 'round with his money, girl."

"Reezy, what choice do I have? I told your Granddad _and_ you that I'm out next week. I can't just stay there until I find a place."

"Says who?" Riley shrugged. "You got no place to stay. How is you even gonna earn a place to stay if you payin' the hotel every night? What the hell kinda sense does that make?"

Cindy looked flustered as she shook her head. "I can't ask you do that, Riley."

"You don't have to. Just stay. You know I'm right." He grinned.

"You haven't even asked your Granddad. What the hell do you think _he_ gonna say?" She tried to challenge him.

"Old nigga will get over it. And he likes you. He knows you in a jam. He ain't _dat_ heartless… on his good days, anyway." Cindy gave him a look.

"C-Murph, come _on_. It's cool, for'real. We be like roommates. It'll be chill as hell."

Cindy stared at him with a contemplating look on her face before reaching into the bag she brought. Then she pulled out a small stack of bills and tried to hand it to Riley.

"This is all I have left from what I earned at my old job in Indiana. Take it by way of a payment for my first month's rent."

Riley gave her an even stare, not making any move to take the money out of her hand. "White girl. Why the _hell_ would I take that money? You tryna get yo own place and you about to hand me everythin' you have left?"

"I have to give you _something_, Riley." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Uhh, I didn't say you had to give me nothin'. Put that shit away 'fore somebody thinks I'm tryna to offer you a drug deal. You know it'd be my ass that would get canned." He smirked. Cindy rolled her eyes. "Riley-"

"Shuddup."

"Boy, I'll-"

"YO!" Cindy was cut off by Riley, whose eyes were wide and angry as he stared hard at the playground. "Did you just see what I saw?" He growled, pointing in the direction of Jamilah. She was standing at the top of the slide, a boy in front of her on the way down. "I think I saw that lil nigga cut in front of her and push her!"

"Riley, I doubt that happened, she looks fine." Cindy tried to calm him as he continued to glare right at the boy. The child must've felt someone watching him because he turned and looked at Riley.

"YEAH, I'M WATCHING YOU, HOMES! DO IT AGAIN!" Riley yelled loudly, causing the terrified boy to jump.

"Riley!" Cindy scolded. Riley ignored her as he looked back at the top of the slide to where Jamilah was still standing.

"You alright, baby?" Riley called to her. She nodded slowly.

"Okay, you keep havin' fun! I've gotchu, babe." Riley gave her a big smile before turning to glare at the boy again, who was still staring at Riley in fear. "And I've got _you_, lil nigga. Try somethin' else." Riley muttered in a low voice, continuing to stare down the child.

"Reezy… _Reezy!_ You gonna make him piss his pants, man, quit!" Cindy scolded him again, swatting him on the arm. He finally turned his eyes away.

"Good, I hope he does." Cindy rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Dang, you's protective. I can't wait to see whatchu gonna do when she's older. When she starts likin' boys and all… goin' on dates with 'em-"

"I'mma stop ya right now. She ain't goin' on no dates with no boys. You lost yo damn mind?" Riley snorted as if that was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever said.

"Whatchu want her do? Go on dates wit girls then? Cuz that's kinda gay, my nigga." She smirked, earning a look from Riley.

"Shuddup, punk! I'm sayin' she ain't goin' on no dates _period_."

"Is you her daddy?"

Riley cracked up. "Oh, what, you think Huey's gonna be supportive of her goin' out?" Riley laughed even harder. "That nigga already told me he's got some brand new weapons that he ain't even crack out the box yet. He said he waitin' to use them on the day a nigga does roll up to the house tryna take her out. I just told him to call me up when a nigga do show up, knaa'mean? I ain't havin' it!"

Cindy just gave him a blank stare before she began to kick her legs in a rhythm, beginning to slowly swing. "You two are a mess."

"Nah, man, I know bout them boys. Ain't no good." Riley rose from his swing and stood behind Cindy. "They spit that game, tryna make everythin' sound all good, and dat's it. It's a wrap after they get what they want." He pushed Cindy's back with light pressure, making her go a little higher. "Can't trust them dogs. They players."

"Oh, like _you_ weren't the biggest player when we were in school?" Cindy scoffed, turning her head to look at him.

"_Exactly_. Dat's how I know. I ain't sayin' I'm proud of it… I ain't sayin' I _ain't_ proud of it either, but dat's beside the point."

"Whateva, Reezy, you just-what the _hell!_" Cindy's entire sentence changed as her direction was now focused on the playground once again. She skidded herself to a stop.

"Oh _fuck_ no." Riley snarled, standing beside Cindy as they were once again looking in Jamilah's direction. She had been just about to get on the spring rocker when the _same boy_ pushed her out of the way, causing her to fall lightly onto her butt.

"Aiight, I saw it that time. Now I'm pissed." Cindy said, anger evident in her voice.

"Did y'all just see what the hell we just saw?" Riley and Cindy both jumped to see Granddad and Ruckus suddenly next to them, angrily staring at the playground.

"Dang, y'all saw it from all the way over there too?"

"Let's get that lil nigga, pushin' down on that lil girl!" Granddad, Riley, and Cindy turned in shock to see that _Ruckus_ had been the one who had said that.

"_You_ wanna help her?" Granddad asked incredulously.

Ruckus looked taken aback, trying to backtrack. "Don't get excited like I done said I went and joined the NAACP! The only reason I even said anythin' cuz this is black-on-black crime! If it had been a white lil boy that pushed down that lil girl, that lil _monkey_, I woulda had to help him… cuz he a white boy… obviously."

They all stared at him before Riley turned around, beginning to walk. "Whateva, let's do this."

"AYE!"

The little boy and Jamilah turned their heads to the approaching pack that were marching over.

"Cindy, get Jamilah." Riley uttered lowly, just glaring down at the little boy. Cindy glared at him as well before she stepped over and lifted her off the ground, checking to make sure she was okay.

"Lil nigga, I'm bout to drop-kick you to the other side of the park." Riley growled. "The hell you think you's doin' puttin' your hands on her?"

"B-but… I didn't…I-I-" The boy stammered uncontrollably.

"What, you don't know how to talk? You was lookin' all big and bad just a second ago, touchin' my grandbaby! I'm boutta beat yo ass!" Granddad snapped at him, taking a step closer, a hand on the buckle of his belt.

"I'll… I'll… I'll tell my daddy!" The boy cried out.

"Oh _please_ go get yo daddy. I want him to watch as I kick yo ass!" Riley scoffed, taking another step.

"Aye, whatchu sayin' to my son?" The group turned to see a young man a little taller than Riley quickly approaching, anger on his face.

"You his daddy, I'm guessin'?" Riley said, crossing his arms. Granddad and Ruckus followed suit.

"Yeah, I am. What the hell you sayin' to him?" He growled. The boy ran behind his father's leg.

"You need to tell yo son not to be pushin' my niece, nigga." Riley responded in an equally intimidating voice

"My son ain't do nothin', you need to tell that shit to someone else."

"We all watched him push her, douchebag!" Cindy snapped, one hand on her hip and the other wrapped around Jamilah's hand.

"You callin' my son a bully, white girl?" The man directed his attention to her.

"Oh, _what_ the hell you say to me?"

"AYE." Riley once again had the man's attention. "She ain't in this. You need to tell yo boy to keep his damn hands to himself 'fore a bust a cap in dat ass." He snarled, getting in his face.

"And you need to tell that wigger of a girlfriend of yours to stay out of this 'fore I fuck her like the bitch she is." The man snarled, giving Riley a light shove.

"_Awww HEELLLL nawwww!" _were the last three words that the group screamed before all hell broke loose, right there in Woodcrest Park.

* * *

><p>It was a long and silent walk back to the house before somebody finally spoke up.<p>

"So…." Cindy began slowly. "I didn't know it was possible to get kicked out of a public park."

Riley snorted. "It is after the five-oh's called and eight of 'em have to show up."

"If he hadn't started none, there wouldn't have had to be none." Granddad shrugged.

"Yo, Granddad opened up a can of whoop-ass on dat nigga!" Riley grinned, nudging his grandfather with his arm.

"Boy, watch your mouth. Baby's right here." Granddad replied, even though he was grinning. Riley looked down to Jamilah who was in his arms.

"Sorry, Mila. Don't repeat that."

"'Kay." She said easily.

"But for'real, yo. Didn't know you still had it, old man."

"Never lost it." Granddad smirked back at him. "Nobody ever gonna hurt my grandbaby."

"Even _you_ were pretty impressive, Ruckus. And you's helpin' a black baby? That ish cray!" Riley turned to Ruckus, giving him a mischievous grin.

"I already explained why I did it so shut up about it! It's cuz they were both black! That's the only reason why I even bothered to help Lil Monkey." He said the last part with a small grin that was barely visible as he tried to hide it.

Jamilah giggled nonetheless. "Silly Unca Ruckus."

"No Relation." Riley, Granddad, and Cindy all added at the same time.

"Aye, babe." Riley turned to Jamilah. "If anyone ever tries to push you around like that kid did, you push 'em back. You don't take that crap. Then you come find _me_." He said seriously. Jamilah nodded at him.

"Please, she ain't no punk, Reez. I had to set her down for a minute after I had to jack that guy for his little comment," her eyes hardened as she thought about it. "But as I turned to check on her, the little boy had tried to pull her hair. She whacked him right in the face and shoved him to the ground!" Cindy snickered.

"Oh _snap_!" Riley laughed. "Dat's my baby right there. We ain't raise no punk." Jamilah beamed at her uncle's praise.

Granddad chuckled. "Can you imagine what would've happened if _Huey_ had been there?"

Riley cracked up along with Granddad. "Man, that kid would be in a ditch right now! His daddy would probably be at the bottom of the river!"

Cindy laughed too as she shook her head. "You gonna tell him what happened?"

Riley and Granddad's laughter stopped abruptly. "Oh _hell_ no." They both said at the same time. Cindy gave them a confused look.

"That lil boy might end up in a ditch for _real_." Riley said in all seriousness.

"And that would be if he was lucky. Mm-mmm. I ain't tryna bail Huey outta jail again."

"_Again?_"

"Long story." Riley and Granddad replied nonchalantly.

They all had finally reached the house. Ruckus departed and Granddad walked into the house, Jamilah still in his arms. As Riley was about to follow, Cindy tugged on his sleeve. "Hey." She said.

"Whaddup?"

"I just wanted to say thanks. You know… for deckin' that guy in the jaw after he said what he said." She gave him a half-smile and he grinned. "Nice right hook, by the way."

"It was nothin'. Anybody that has the balls to talk about you to my face is already in for dat ass-whoopin'."

"Still. Thanks. I felt all special." She said dramatically, pressing a hand to her heart.

Riley grinned and rolled his eyes. "Only you would feel special 'cuz someone went and socked a guy in the face."

"You made it look good, though. And he barely touched you."

"Please. All dat nigga did was tear my shirt." Riley shrugged, gesturing at the large rip on his front of his shirt that now showed part of his wife-beater underneath.

"He got you a little right there, too." Cindy pointed to his face.

"Where?"

"Left eyebrow."

Riley reached his hand up and sure enough, felt a little liquid on his fingers. "Damn."

"It's not so bad, lemme see." Cindy yanked his head down to get a better look.

"Aye, easy!"

"It's yo fault you so tall, whatchu want me to do?"

"I dunno, _grow_?" He shot back with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." She took her thumb and lightly rubbed over the small scar, removing the blood. Riley hissed in pain, wincing.

"Ouch. Dat hurts a little."

"Aw." His eyes widened as he felt Cindy's soft lips touch his scar. Then she let go of his head and smiled at him. "All better?"

"What was _that_ for?"

Cindy shrugged and gave him a funny look. "Ain't nothin'. You were hurtin', I tried to fix it. What's the deal?"

"But you were just _kissin'_ on a nigga. I mean, goddamn." He smirked with a shrug.

"I'm pretty sure I felt your lips on my head last night when we were huggin', my nigga." She shot back, a hand on her hip as she smirked.

"Uh, nah, dat ain't happen! You musta been dreamin' cuz I don't remember doin' all dat!" Riley backtracked defensively.

Cindy continued to smirk and gave him an eyeroll. "Cuz I'm sure I just felt the wind." She gently shoved past him, purposefully bumping her shoulder with his. "You welcome, though."

"Nigga, you _musta_ felt the wind cuz it wasn't me!" Riley called after her stubbornly. He rolled his eyes as he heard her laugh before following her in the house.

Strangely though, his head _did_ feel a little better.

* * *

><p>Awww. Cuteness. :)<p>

This was a fun chapter to write. Can y'all imagine this happening? Cuz I can. Riley, Granddad, _and_ Cindy goin' off on a nigga for touchin' the baby? And if Huey had been there? Shiiiitttt.

***Cues funeral music***

Feel free to leave a review. You guys already know they make my heart sing (I'm a cornball, I know) and I appreciate every single one. And you even get a shout-out. Who doesn't like shout-outs?

Oh yeah, sorry it's been a few days since my last update. Had these damn tests before spring break. But they're done now and I'm headin' home for the week! So hopefully the next chapter will be out within the next few days. And it's gonna be good, y'all.

Live laugh & love!

~Schweetie


	7. That Old School Ballin'

Spring breaaakkk! Which means more frequent updattessss! :D And random thought: did any of you guys notice that I updated the other day on leap year day? I was all like "woooww!" I literally hit the update story button like 5 minutes til midnight. I felt like a BEAST. ;)

Sending out love to the people that gave me love:

Edgar H. Sutter: wow, thanks so much for your review, I'm glad you like it! and I know, totally messed up of her mom. but Cindy's definitely that go-getter, do-what-it-takes-no-matter-what-anybody-has-to-say kinda girl so that's how I envisioned her handling the situation. lolz, oh don't you worry. there is definitely a date already planned for Riley and Cindy after the next two/three chapters, so keep watch :) and that's crazzyyyy about Tara Strong! I love her though! she can play so many different roles with her voice! she rocks! & ooooh, cool, I'll go check out your story and review! :D

tierrayaoi: thanks for reviewing! and haha, me too! Riley's like the bestest uncle evaaa! :)

Paige1292: hahaha, it would probably be catastrophic for the child (and the daddy). I don't even wanna know. lolz! oh, that was just a preview of their flirting. wait til this chapter ;) and ohhh snapp! so excited! cantwaitcantwaitcantwaaaiit! :D thanks again for your review!

Dave The Wordsmith: awww, thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it! :D and lmao, I'm not judging, I had my fair share of hair braidings when I was a lil girl. hurts like a bitch, man. and LOL, oh don't worry Huey's gonna comment on the nickname soon. and I know, not cool what Cindy's mom did, but she definitely doesn't let that stop her. I literally LOL'ed when I read your comment about nigga synthesis. you know I had to urban-dictionary the meaning of it again (can't believe the definition is on there. lolz!), and was dyin'! you are correct, definitely nigga synthesis in full effect! :) and yes, Ruckus shockingly helps. even though he would never ever admit it, I want it to seem like he definitely cares about Jamilah (even though she black). I don't think it's super far-fetched because in a way (his own weird way) he somewhat cares about Granddad, he's like his best friend and he's black, so yeah :) and oh she know… she know. and more importantly Riley knows too! ;) Thanks again for your descriptive review! i loves it! Deuces :D

EccentricSuperchick: wow, I'm flattered you decided to even both to read when you should have been studying! umm, let's be positive. maybe reading the chapter right before your test put you in a good mood. if you have a good mood you usually tend to feel better throughout a test, so maybe this helped. crossing my fingers for you! trust me, I've done it. sittin here on FanFiction reading somebody's story when I got quizzes and tests that I should be studying for. priorities kill me. lol! thanks so much :)

LovinHueyFreeman: hahaha, for real, that's one of my favorite ones too! I loves it! :D & lol, you woulda thought, Riley bein' all tough and talkin' that talk, but nope! he's a lil bitch when it comes to gettin' his hair done, huh? lmao! and heck yeah, J. Meezy gonna be a real nigga just like her uncle! ;) LMAO! oh he gonna. they're freakin' meant to be :) lolz, I don't even wanna know what would happen to the poor kid. and yes, silly Uncle Ruckus. He talks a good game but deep down he can't hide the fact that he likes Jamilah. :)

bunnybabe247: hahah, thank you! and oh lolz, you know that ain't happenin' no time soon. Huey and Riley ain't havin' it. the poor girl. lol!

genissis123: wow, thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! I love Riley and Cindy as a pair too, they're perfect for each other. and lmao, can you even picture how they'd be if they had a child? one thing's for sure, it'd be the realest nigga in Woodcrest with Riley & Cindy for his/her parents! ;)

MissPrinceton143: hahahaha, that's awesome! I'm happy you liked it! and of course you get a shout-out! lolz! thank you so much for your review! :D

Very glad to see most of you liked last chapter. It was kind of a fun filler, I guess. But this chapter… let's just say, we're takin' it back old-school. I'm pretty excited about this one.

Leggo.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ooh, boy, you look mad! I'm scared now! You're not gonna cry now are you?"<br>__**"Yo mama got caught givin' up neck in the bathroom at the Woodcrest Country Club and it wasn't yo daddy."  
><strong>__"What!"  
>~ <em>_**Riley Freeman**__ and Cindy McPhearson; Ballin'_

* * *

><p>After Riley, Cindy, Granddad, and Jamilah had returned to the house from the park (after getting kicked <em>out<em> of the park to be exact), they had a light lunch before relaxing again. However, after about an hour or so of doing nothing exciting, Riley and Cindy began to get bored. So they did what they do best.

Argue.

"Nigga, you can't be blamin' yo damn controller every time somebody beat you." Cindy told Riley as they walked into the kitchen. "That's a bitch move."

"Aye! You saw me hittin' the button!" Riley snapped, reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a bag of M&M's.

"All I saw you do was lose to me… again." Cindy snickered, leaning against the counter.

"And all I saw you do was cheat! Damn hoe." He muttered before tilting his head back and emptying some of the contents of the bag into his mouth.

Cindy let out an amused chuckle. "It's a shame, really." She sighed, playing with a lock of her hair. "Damn shame."

"What?" Riley let out, his mouth full.

"Oh, you know. Just the fact that even in a videogame yo ass _still_ can't beat me in basketball." She shrugged a shoulder innocently.

Riley gave her a hard look before he set the bag down, turned around to the sink, and spit out his mouthful of mushy M&M's.

"Um, attractive." Cindy snorted.

He then turned around and glared at her. "I can beat you on the court any time any place."

Cindy laughed. "Reez. You _never_ have beaten me at a game. Face it. It's the one thing you can't do."

"_Used_ to. I'd beat dat ass now."

"All the sudden you think you can do somethin'?"

"What, all the sudden you scared you can't deliver?"

Cindy gave him an even stare back, and interested grin on her face. "You really wanna do this, huh?"

Riley glared at her in silence, giving her his answer. Cindy chuckled before grabbing the bag, tossing a single M&M into the air, and catching it easily in her mouth. She licked her lips and swallowed before grinning.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya."

* * *

><p>"This is gonna be fun!" Jamilah said cheerfully, swinging her legs off the end of the couch.<p>

"Oh, it's definitely gonna be fun." Riley smirked.

_For me._

He and Jamilah were in the living room waiting for Cindy to come downstairs. She and Riley both had went to change clothes to play. It took Riley barely a minute to change out of his ripped shirt and get out of his jeans. Now he had on his white wife-beater, long red basketball shorts, and brown Timbs.

And he was _still_ waitin' on Cindy's slow ass.

"White girl, what is you doin'? It don't take that long to change!" Riley shouted up towards the ceiling.

"Cool it, I'm ready."

Riley turned to the doorway to see Cindy standing with a hand on her hip, confidence and attitude in full. She now had on her red team jersey that had her name on the back, a pair of black basketball shorts, and white and red Nikes. She had styled her hair into not just one, but _two_ super long braids. Every game Riley had watched her play on TV, she always had a braid in her hair _somewhere_, whether it be one long one or a tiny one in only a section of her hair. It was like her thing.

But Riley hadn't seen her wear two braids in a while. It definitely brought back memories.

"I'm takin' this old school." Cindy grinned, noticing him staring at her hair.

"Then let's get it, Pippi Longstocking." He smirked, rising from the couch. Jamilah followed him and they all made their way outside.

"Help me get the stuff real quick. And I'm gonna set up the other net for Mila." Riley told Cindy, lifting the garage door.

"Aiight." Cindy nodded, following him in. Jamilah waited for them in the driveway, picking flowers from the grass.

Riley walked over to the miniature basketball hoop in the corner while Cindy picked up a basketball. She paused and noticed a large boombox radio on the shelf by the tools.

"Cool, yo. You think this still works?" She turned to Riley who was dragging the hoop over. He set it down for a minute.

"Man, this thing's ancient but yeah. Granddad still listens to it sometimes." Riley shook his head and flicked the switch to turn it on. They got a fuzzy signal before Riley twisted the antennas around to make it come in clearer.

"_Let me take you to a place nice and quiet,_

_There ain't no one there to interrupt,_

_Ain't gotta rush,_

_I just wanna take it nice and slow…."_

"Oh snap!" Cindy said with interest. "This used to be one of my jams."

"For'real?" Riley wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You like _Usher_? Ewww! And I thought you had better taste than that. Usher's a bitch."

"Get outta here wit that noise."

"Nah, man. Usher's the kinda bitch that only other bitches like. Nigga almost took Sarah _and_ Jazmine away from Tom... grant it, _anyone's_ probably a better choice than Tom, but still. The nigga's a bitch."

"Oh shuddup. He ain't no bitch. He sings that sexy shit." Cindy gave an appreciative grin as she bopped her head. "I still be listenin' to some Ush every once in a while."

Riley scoffed. "Please, girl. Any nigga can do what this bitch-ass nigga be doin' and make it sound twice as sexy."

"Doubt it." She replied, barely paying attention to him. She was too busy bopping her head and swaying her hips to the song.

"_Really?_" Riley raised an eyebrow and gave her a mischievous grin. "Watch this right here."

Without giving her a chance to even ask "what?" he quickly spun her around to face him and placed both of his hands on the table around her, preventing her from escaping.

"_They call me R-E. E-Z-Y. F-R. E-E. M-A-N. Now, baby, tell me whatchu wanna do with me?" _Riley smoothly recited his small remix of the line, while perfectly in time with Usher's, all the while leaning into Cindy, his voice barely above a husky whisper.

"_Gotta nigga feelin' like Jocdeci  
>Every time that you roll with me, holdin' me, tryna get control of me, nice and slowly,<br>You know never lettin' go, never messin' up the flow,  
>This is how the hook go, c'mon."<em>

Cindy was practically frozen as she stared into Riley's eyes as he got closer and closer with each word.

When Riley stopped right before the chorus, now mere _inches_ from her face, he gave Cindy a smug smirk before pulling back. "Now _tell me_ that wasn't just some sexy shit."

Cindy appeared to be flustered before she rolled her eyes and turned back around, lifting the stereo and ball to carry. "Whateva, nigga."

And was it just Riley or did her face seem a little red?

"Case in point," Riley's smirk got bigger as he lifted the small hoop again. "You didn't object to what I just said."

He snickered as Cindy turned to glare at him for feeding her line back to her.

Oh, her face was _definitely_ red.

"Nigga, please." She muttered as they both walked out of the garage.

"Aiight, we finally ready, Mila. You play right here." Riley told his niece. He set the hoop right beside the garage to ensure she wouldn't accidentally get hit.

"Okay!"

Riley handed her a smaller sized basketball and smiled as she began to play. Then walked back over to Cindy.

"I bet you can't wait til she's old enough to really play." She guessed as she stretched out her left hamstring.

"Oh hell yeah. J. Meezy's gonna be the best player on the team. That's why I'm startin' her out early. Gettin' them skills."

"Mm-hmm. You betta let me teach her if you want her to learn a lil somethin' somethin'." Cindy gave him a fake grin.

"You're breakin' my heart." Riley replied sarcastically. "You ready, white girl?"

"Born ready. You ready to lose?"

"Bet money I win."

Cindy let out a chuckle. "If I had the money to bet you, believe me, I _would_."

"I still think we oughta make this interestin'." Riley shrugged.

"I'm listenin'." Cindy gave him a suspicious grin.

"I dunno. Let's make this a trade-up or somethin'. If I win, I take somethin' of yours, you win you take somethin' of mine."

Cindy shrugged. "Cool. If I win, I want the Lethal Interjection chain."

"Dang, girl!" Riley let out, surprised. "Gettin' greedy already! You really tryna jack a nigga's chain, though?"

Cindy cracked up. "Reezy, this is _your_ bright idea! And this really shouldn't be that big of a problem for you if you _sooo_ convinced you gonna beat me." She then gave him an innocent smile.

Riley narrowed his eyes at her. Bitch. "_Fine_." He said through clenched teeth. "And what the hell do you have to offer that would equal the worth of my chain?"

Cindy brushed back a few loose strands of hair behind her ears and turned her head to the side, pointing to the stud in her cartilage.

"Now before you say some shit like how gay this is, I wanna let you know that these are _men's_ studs. I always get them cuz they bigger and got more bling. And these ones happen to be real diamonds. I got one in my other ear too."

Riley walked closer to get a better look. He couldn't lie, they were dope. They were large, square-shaped studs that were very flashy. He could work with that.

"Aiight, but I'mma need somethin' else too." Riley told her, arms crossed.

"Whatchu mean?"

"I'm givin' you this expensive balla chain that makes niggas wanna start hatin' and you gonna gimme two studs? Uh-uh! What else you _got_?"

Cindy rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath as she turned. Then she walked to the doorstep to grab her bag she had set down.

"Well since we gonna act like greedy niggas," She said, digging into the bag. "I do got one more thing."

She pulled out a chunky silver watch that gleamed from the light of the sun. Riley squinted as the light shot up into his eyes.

"You ain't the only one who's shinin'." Cindy smirked. "This is my favorite watch. It's Michael Kors and its platinum silver. I can't even tell you how much it's worth. Some ridiculous number my father said when he got it for my thirteenth birthday." She shrugged. "This and my earrings are the only two things of actual _worth_ I have left."

"Cool." Riley grinned. "I'll take it."

"You ain't takin' nothin', you have to try and earn it, boy." Cindy put the watch back in her bag and tossed it to the side.

"Deal?" She held out her hand.

"Done deal." He shook it, then let go, reaching down to pick up the ball. "And yo ass betta have washed yo hands.

"Shut the hell up." Cindy said as she turned up the volume of the stereo. She then walked back over and took her stance in front of Riley. "Check."

Riley bounced the ball to her once and waited for her to bounce it back. Once she did, he dashed past her to the hoop on the garage and made an easy lay-up. He turned to look back at her, a confused grin on his face.

"What the hell was that? Where's the D?"

"Consider it your first and last freebie." Cindy shrugged with a smirk.

"You ain't even try on that one. Cocky bitch." He muttered, taking his place in front of her.

"It's called confidence, bitch. As in, I barely _have_ to try. I know I'mma whoop dat ass."

He checked the ball to her and when she tossed it back, he tried to go for a jump-shot. Cindy caught on to what he was about to do and jumped, smacking the ball out of his hands. She got to it first and dribbled it down to the basket, making a lay-up of her own.

"One to one." She grinned, walking back to stand in front of him.

"Not for long."

The game continued fiercely between the two, both playing as if their lives depended on it. Riley was doing a surprisingly good job of keeping up with Cindy. She was really fighting hard to stay ahead of him, but he wasn't letting up. He was determined.

By the time they reached a score of 15-14, Riley up by one, they were both sweating laboriously.

"I makin' this tough for you, C?" Riley panted as he had just scored the last point.

"I give credit to where it's due. You've gotten better, I'll give you that." She nodded, wiping her forehead.

"You'll be givin' me dat watch and those studs soon."

"Please." Cindy scoffed.

"Hol'up." Riley said as they walked back to the center. He pulled the wife-beater over his head and tossed it over to the side.

"Oh _snap_, you got a tattoo?" Cindy exclaimed, pointing to his broad back.

He grinned over his shoulder. "Dat's what it looks like, don't it?"

Riley had a gotten a tattoo across his back about three years ago. It read _Young Reezy Forever _in large graffiti letters, looking sick as hell. He had been the one to design it, after all.

"That's _tight_." Cindy nodded, walking to stand in front of him.

Riley raised his eyebrow as he noticed her eyes quickly gave his body a once-over. Was she checkin' him out?

Cindy grinned as she tossed the ball to him. "Still skinny."

"I may be skinny but I'm hard as a _rock_." He smirked, gesturing to his washboard abs.

Cindy didn't say anything in response, which made Riley's smirk bigger. Oh, she noticed.

After Riley checked the ball, he easily by-passed her and made another point, much to Cindy's annoyance as she let out a groan. Riley turned back to her with a cocky grin.

"Aww, what happened, C-Murph?" Riley began as they walked. "You distracted by the merchandise? And you the famous ballplayer?" He made a 'tsk' noise. "That's not a good look, baby girl."

Cindy's angry expression was to die for. Riley knew that as much trash talk as she loved to talk, the one thing she hated was getting it back.

"Don't hurt yourself, now." Riley snickered, standing in front of her with the ball. "Check."

"Hol'up." Cindy told him with an expressionless look.

Riley's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he watched Cindy lift the bottom of her jersey and slowly pull it over her head, leaving her standing in a bright blue sports bra.

_Daayuuummm._

Cindy's poker face evaporated as she gave a small smirk. "I'm ready."

Riley was mute as he bounced the ball to her, trying to keep his thoughts in check.

_DAMN, she fine! She got dat hour-glass figure, thick round hips, perky breasts, flat stomach, and is dat a belly ring? Oh _hell!

It wasn't working.

When Cindy bounced it back, Riley had lost the ball before he even knew he had it. Cindy swooped in and stole it, racing down the court to make an easy score. She turned back to Riley.

"Aww, what happened, Reezy?" It was her turn to gloat. "Distracted by _my_ merchandise? That ain't pretty." She snickered, purposefully swaying her hips as she walked back to center court.

Riley narrowed his eyes and stood in front of her. He waited for her to check him, willing his head to pay attention.

_Eyes on her face, eyes on her face, keep yo damn eyes on her-no, don't look down, don't look down! Dammit. Whoa, what the hell?_

"My eyes are up _here_, boo." Cindy told Riley with a grin as she caught him staring.

"Do I spy some ink right there?" Riley said, pointing to her right hip.

Cindy's shorts had slid down a bit for Riley to make out the top of what appeared to be words. Cindy quickly pulled them up, hiding the tattoo from his sight.

"Are we checkin' the ball or are you just checkin' me out, Reez?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What's the tatt say?"

"It's a secret. Only few people know." She said mysteriously as she bounced the ball to him.

"Are you gonna let _me_ know?" He asked, bouncing it back, then quickly trying to block her.

"Hmm, I dunno." She said with a sneaky smirk. "Maybe one day you'll find out on your own." She winked at him.

"Say _what_!" Riley froze in his tracks, allowing Cindy to make her away around him and head for the basket.

_Swish._

"Hell yeah. Sixteen-sixteen, all tied up." Cindy announced easily, walking back to where she had left Riley standing.

"Oh _heelllll_ naw! You tryna get in my head!"

"You make it way too easy." Cindy cracked up. "But I am gonna love wearing that chain when I'm done with you."

"Keep dreamin'!" Riley snapped. "And when I win, you also gotta show me the tattoo!"

"Testy, testy." Cindy grinned. "Aiight, you're on. And when I win, you also have to... let me sleep in the king bed for a week, and you sleep in the twin."

"Hell no!"

"Scared?"

Riley glared at her. "Man, whateva. Deal. Let's end this."

The next few rounds, they went _hard_. Even Jamilah had stopping playing with her hoop to watch the two. For every point Cindy would score, Riley would match it, and vice versa. Before long, it was at 20-20. Cindy had just scored the last time, so she would get the ball. They stared each other down as they walked back to the center.

"Game point, Reez." She told him.

He gave her one nod as he stared fiercely back at her. All she saw was pure determination in his eyes.

"Check." She bounced the ball to him.

Riley inhaled deeply before bouncing it back, already stepping up to cover her. Cindy kept her hand out to keep him back, then tried to get around him. He was right on her, step for step. She quickly did a spin move and raced down the court, Riley right on her tail. She approached the net and paused a second too long as she attempted to shoot. Riley seemed to _dive_ out in front of her and deflected the ball out of her grasp.

"Shit!" Cindy hissed, trying to beat Riley to the ball.

"You're mine!" Riley ran right with her and quickly used his foot to kick the ball over to his direction. He scooped it up and dribbled it furiously back to the net.

"No!" Cindy cried, right behind him.

Riley ran and made a leap into the air, slamming the ball into the net in a powerful dunk.

_SWISH._

_"WHOOO!"_ Riley let out a Ludacris-style whoop. "YES! OH _HELL_ YES!" He yelled excitedly, pumping his fist.

Cindy just stood with a hand on her hip and grinned at him, watching him do the celebratory booty dance to the music from the stereo. Jamilah was also watching and giggled at her uncle.

"H.Y.F.R, that's what I'm talkin' about, boy! _Yes!_" He shouted, the smile on his face wide as ever.

He finally turned to look at Cindy who had let out a giggle. She gave him a slow applause and walked over.

"You finally got me. It only took you what, thirteen years?" She teased.

"Betta shut up and pay up, girl." He smirked.

Cindy grinned, taking the studs out of each ear before handing them to him. She then reached into the bag and pulled out the watch, tossing it.

"You earned it." She shrugged with a smile, about to walk away.

"Oh, uh-uh." Riley took a step to the side, blocking her. "You forget about the rest of the deal?" He lowered his eyes down, glancing at her hip.

Cindy snickered. "Petty niggas, nowadays."

Riley raised an eyebrow as she casually pulled down the corner of her shorts, like it was no big deal.

Underneath the string band of her panties (was she sportin' a _thong_?), were the words _Love & Basketball_ in a fancy cursive script.

"Favorite movie and favorite phrase of all time. Whatchu think?"

"It's sexy." Riley replied simply in a low voice. He hadn't even _realized_ he had just blurted that. Cindy whipped her head up to him.

"What'd you say?"

"Uhh, what I meant to say was," He stammered, tearing his eyes away from it. Damn tattoo messed with his head. "That tattoos on females in general is, uh, y'know, sexy." He tried to make his voice seem chill and indifferent. "Like them tramp stamps. That's the kind of thing I'd figure you for." He shrugged.

Cindy tilted her head with a smirk. "Do I's _look_ like a tramp?" Riley rolled his eyes and grinned. "I always figured you'd get a tattoo that said 'thug life' across your stomach."

Riley snorted. "Do I's _look_ like 2Pac?" He shot back. "I'm a leader, not a follower."

"Mm-hmm. Except when you're behind me."

"Obviously not this time, baby doll." Riley smirked at her. Cindy grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Whateva, nigga. Good game, I'm proud of you." She pulled him into a sweaty hug. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. "Told you I'd finally beat dat ass." He whispered into her ear.

Cindy laughed and pushed him off her. "And the moment's ruined just like that. Feel good about it now, cuz that ain't ever happenin' again." She grinned before turning to walk into the house.

"Where you goin'?"

"Shower, wanna join me?" She quipped sarcastically, glancing over her shoulder.

Riley smirked with an eyeroll. _This girl._

"Get outta here with that, hoe. And you need to stop playin' like that. It ain't cute."

"I think we both know that you think it's a little bit better than cute." She winked, disappearing into the house.

_If only you knew._ Riley thought to himself, letting out an exhale.

He turned to his niece, who was sitting in the grass, smiling at him. "How good did I look out there, Mila?"

"Real good! I wanna be just as good as you someday!" She said earnestly.

"Don't worry, babe, you will. You practically there now! I was watchin' you today. You got _skiiiillllzz_." He told her, causing her to giggle.

"Really?"

"For sure! Here, today you gonna make a dunk on the big court." Riley walked closer to Jamilah and lifted her up, placing her on his shoulders. Then he picked up her basketball and handed it to her.

"It's J. Meezy down court, nobody on her, nobody can stop her!" Riley began in an announcer's voice, making his way to the net while still holding onto Jamilah with both hands. "She's at the net, makes a running leap in the air, anndd…" He held her up. Jamilah let out a cute grunt as she tossed her ball into the net.

"The crowd goes wild! J. Meezy is unstoppable!" Riley grinned and lifted her high into the air before setting her onto the ground.

"That's how it's done, babe. You know what to do after that, right?"

"The booty dance!" She replied happily.

"The _celebratory_ booty dance, that's right." Riley smiled, walking over to the stereo.

He cranked the volume as high as it could go and almost laughed when he heard what song was on. It was clearly a sign to him. Then he stood up and danced with his niece.

_"ALL I DO IS WIN, WIN, WIN, NO MATTER WHAT,_

_GOT MONEY ON MY MIND, I CAN NEVER GET ENOUGH,_

_AND EVERYTIME I STEP UP IN THE BUILDING,_

_EVERYBODY HANDS GO UP…"_ Riley grinned as Jamilah paused her dancing at that part to stand on her tiptoes and stretch her hands in the air.

_"AND THEY STAY THERE,_

_AND THEY SAY YEAH,_

_AND THEY STAY THERE,_

_UP DOWN, UP DOWN, UP DOWN,_

_CUZ ALL I DO IS WIN, WIN, WIN,_

_AND IF YOU GOIN' IN PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, MAKE 'EM STAY THERE!"_

"Boy, have you lost your natural black mind?" Riley and Jamilah turned to see Granddad sticking his head out of the doorway. "Turn the damn music down! Shoot! Gonna make the po-po come to my house for a noise violation! I wish they would! I'd beat your ass then blame the noise on Thugnificent!"

* * *

><p>Fun fun fun fun chapter to write! Hope you enjoyed :)<p>

Yooo, I hope you liked the line that Riley remixed and sang to Cindy. lolz! I was listening to _Nice & Slow_ by Usher (it ain't mine, so don't sue me, y'all), when that hook came on and I'm like… "Usher's name has the same amount of letters as Riley's… go figure… I can use this." And it worked out sweeettt :)

Quick disclaimers: Don't own Michael Kors anything (unfortunately), the songs that I used are _Nice & Slow, All I Do Is Win_ by DJ Khaled (feat. Ludacris, Rick Ross, & Snoop Dogg), and the acronym that Riley stated is from Drake's song, _H.Y.F.R (Hell Ya Fuckin' Right)._ Also, the first sentence that Granddad says in the last paragraph of the chapter is directly from the Ballin' episode of Boondocks (coincidence… I think not)! I always laugh when I hear him say it! lmao!

Thanks for reading & reviewing guys! You know they make my day! :D

PS: If anyone has suggestions of what you think should happen at some point in the story, drop me a private message. Totally open to new ideas :)

Have a lovely weekend (and break if yours starts tomorrow like mineeesss!) ;)

~Schweetie


	8. All About Them Benjamins, Baby

What's poppin', y'all? :)

Shout-outs to lovely readers:

bunnybabe247: thank you so much, I'm glad you like it. I try to do a good job with the flirting. :)

LovinHueyFreeman: hahaha, yuppp, Love & Basketball! and even though Cindy would never admit it, YES ;) LMAO! Oh we know Cindy wanted that shower with him, she wasn't playin'! Thank you, I thought it would be really hard to do that scene, but it wasn't so hard (I did have to watch a b-ball clip or two first to see some visuals though). And lol, Riley definitely knows he like that tatt. And gurl, who you tellin'? A guy with a sexy tattoo? Yummmm ;) And hahah, Riley's greedy-ass is triflin' :) Don't you worry, they'll be back in the bed soon ;) thanks for the review!

tierrayaoi: thank you so much! :D

Edgar H. Sutter: lol, thank you, I thought it was time for Riley to finally beat her :) And I know, Jamilah hasn't really been the center of attention for the past couple of chapters. This kinda bothers me in a way too, but the story isn't just about the baby, it's more so Riley-focused and about the things that have changed in his life *since* he's become an uncle, y'know what I mean? BUT, the good news is, after this current chapter, the next chapter is all about the baby, for sure :) And just so you know, your suggestion is in this chapter ;) thanks for your review and your awesome suggestion!

Miss Princeton143: thank you so much! and aww, that's so cute! and haha, thanks, tattoos are maddd sexyyy ;)

Dave The Wordsmith: lolz, thank you so much! haha, both of those two talk so much smack on each other it's ridiculous! :) and hahahaha, he hates Usher so much. and yo, the _Tom, Sarah, & Usher_ episode is one of my favorites. I roll every time Tom starts singing _Burn_. "Car!" LMAO! and Cindy definitely liked Riley's remix. It was mad sexy and comin' from somebody who was not a bitch. lolz! thank you! :) and mm-hmm both of them liked each other's tattoos, especially Riley. Homeboy couldn't take his eyes off it ;) Awww, that's so cute! I'm glad I was able to bring back memories to you! :) hahaha, like I told you in the message, i WISH I would've left Ruckus in the ending, I was really gonna but changed my mind. That would've been hilarious. Even when you wanna hate Ruckus, you can't help but love him :D Thanks again for your awesome review! Deuces :)

Paige1292: Yooo, I can't STAND Lil Wayne either. I can only handle him in chunks, like if he's featuring a short rap in a song… a SHORT rap though. His voice drives me nuts. lolz. But I agree, I do love HYFR. :D and they most definitely are! haha, they will get together soooon! more flirtyness in this chapter to hold you over though :) thanks for the review!

Boondocks23: (6) awww, thank you! and hahaha, yes they did! they don't play when it comes to the girls! ;) (7) and wow, thank you so much! hahahaha, I love the celebratory booty dance! :D

Glad you liked last chapter! I think that was my favorite one to write so far. Since when are Riley and Cindy so flirtatious with each other? I tell you one thing, it's hot stuff :)

But what happens next? Cindy needs a place to stay for a while, but will Granddad let her? Y'all know the man's crazy. And if she's gonna try and get a place, she gon' need some cash. But how to get it?

Let's go to workkkk.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is gonna be so much fun!"<br>__**"This… is going to be the worst day… of your life.… I'm bringing nunchucks."  
><strong>__**Huey Freeman**__ and Jazmine Dubois; …Or Die Trying_

* * *

><p>Riley let Jamilah go inside ahead of him while he proceeded to put the equipment away. When he went into the house, he passed by the living room doorway, smiling as he saw his niece playing with her walking-dog toy. Riley began walking down the hall to go into the kitchen, but was met halfway by his grandfather.<p>

"Boy! I just saw the white girl come in here with nothin' on but a bra! Then she went on up to the shower. What is she-" Granddad finally took in the fact that Riley was standing in front of him, shirtless and sweaty, his wife-beater in his hand.

"What the _hell_ are the two of y'all _doin'_? I know y'all betta not have done anything in Dorothy!"

Riley gave him an incredulous stare. "Granddad, what are you _talkin'_ bout? You _just_ saw me outside playin' ball. And it's me and C-Murph! We ain't do nothin' in your car and we ain't tryin'! We just homies!"

"Yeah, homies, mm-hmm." Granddad gave him a look. "Homies that take their clothes off in front of each other, sure. I really believe that." He said sarcastically.

_This nigga's really crazy._

"Okay, whateva." Riley rolled his eyes, letting it go. "But speakin' of Cindy, I gotta talk to you. She might need to stay here for a lil while longer. She tryin' to find a place and can't save up to do that if she payin' the hotel bills. Is it cool if she hangs here til she find somethin'?" Riley explained, somewhat nervously.

He watched his grandfather's expression carefully. For a moment, he had a complete poker face. Riley couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. Then he did the last thing Riley had expected.

He actually _grinned _at Riley_. _Then he let out a snicker.

"A _little_ while longer?" He continued to chuckle. "She'll probably be here for the rest of _my_ lifetime, anyway. But I'm okay with that. She's a good girl, boy. And she's good for you."

_The hell is this nigga talkin' bout? _

"Granddad, what the hell, this ain't _Parental Control_! Cindy is my _friend_, that's it. Why the hell you keep talkin' in riddles for?"

Granddad rolled his eyes at him. "Mm-hmm. Cutie-pie can stay as long as she needs." He moved over to pass Riley in the hall.

Riley let out a sigh. This nigga right _here_-

"But there is one thing," Granddad was suddenly walking back in front of Riley. "We need to figure out a plan to handle the money situation."

"You gonna make her _pay_?" Riley asked dubiously. "She's tryna find a place!"

Granddad scoffed. "Which is _stupid_. Why she tryna find a place when she's most likely gonna end up in this house for the rest of her life?"

"_What!"_

"I'm just sayin'." Granddad continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "We don't have as much money as we did when it just us and your brother, Riley. And we don't have enough money to feed and keep three, sometimes four people if you include the baby. All we're living off is my small monthly income."

Riley sighed and rubbed his face, deep in thought. "Look… I'll start payin' you rent if you need me to. But don't make her. She needs that money."

This man starts _laughing_. And not just laughing, but cracking _up_.

"_You_ gonna pay? For _her_?" Granddad got out in between laughs. "What happened to your big thing about _never_ payin' for hoes! Lord, I never thought I'd live to see the day!" He continued to laugh as his grandson's face grew warm.

"I _do_ still believe that… to the fullest." Riley muttered quietly, embarrassed. "But Cindy ain't no hoe… so it don't count."

"Oh, I know that, boy. And I'm just messin' with you." Granddad wiped away an actual _tear_ from laughing so hard. "I'm proud that you can at least admit _that_ to yourself. You must have a lot of respect for her if you're willing to say that."

Riley gave a half-grin as his grandfather passed by him. At least they got _that_ clear.

"Go tell your girlfriend she can stay." Riley heard from the other room.

"_Granddad!"_

"Shuddup!" He heard the old man snap back.

Riley rolled his eyes as he started to make his way upstairs. He passed the bathroom door and heard the music blaring from the radio. She was even singing along.

_I'll be… I'll be more than a lover  
>More than a woman, more than your lover<br>I'll be… I'll be more than a lover, more than a woman, more than enough for ya  
>I'll be… more than a lover, more than a woman, even more under covers<br>I'll be more… I'll be more than a lover  
>More than a woman, more than enough for ya<em>

Riley felt an involuntary chill run through his body. This girl was freaky _for real_.

He shook the feeling off and banged twice on the door. "Aye, hurry up in there! I'm next."

"I asked you if you wanted to join, but you said no." He heard her faintly tease. Then he heard the water turn off.

"Don't tempt me, white girl." He grinned, walking away from the door. "Just get out!"

"Make me, nigga!"

When he walked into his room, he tossed his damp shirt into his hamper before going to his closet.

_This hoe betta be doin' my laundry, I know that_. He thought as he searched through his clothes. _Got a nigga changin' a shirt three times in one day._

"Happy?"

Riley turned his head to the door and practically did a double take to see Cindy walking into his room in nothing more than a red towel wrapped tightly around her body. Her long blonde hair was slightly darker from being wet and cascaded in slight curls down her back.

_MUCH_. Riley couldn't help but think in response to her rhetorical question.

His eyes followed her as she walked over to her side and began looking for clothes out of her suitcase.

"You didn't think to take clothes in witchu?" Riley commented, tearing his eyes away from her and back to the closet. That was safest.

"I didn't think you'd be up here by the time I got out." He heard her say casually.

"I think you's just like to be half naked around me for whatever reason." Riley grinned, turning to see her reaction.

"Oh, you're right." Cindy sighed dramatically, looking over to him. She was sitting on the twin bed, laying clothes out. "I just feel the need to take my clothes off around you. You're so damn sexy, Reezy." She replied alluringly, crossing her long legs… in the _towel_.

The girl had a nigga _hurtin'_.

Riley somehow was able to keep his cool, even managing to give her a smirk. "You ain't never lied about that one."

"I'm sure. Now, do you mind? I wanna change." She gestured to the door.

Riley just grabbed the next shirt he saw and started to leave. "Got the nerve to kick a nigga out his own room." He muttered, beginning to close the door.

"Unless you wanna stay and watch." He heard her mutter loudly in response. Riley stopped closing the door and popped his head back in, a grin on his face.

"Once again, don't tempt me, white girl." He told her before closing the door all the way.

"Perv." She said through the closed door.

"Tease." He shot back before going into the bathroom.

He shut the door and began to take off his clothes. When he stepped into the shower, he had been about to turn the hot water on, but then paused as he noticed something.

… _Lookin' like I need a cold one instead…. Damn._

* * *

><p>When Riley emerged from the bathroom after his shower, now changed into a black beater and the same basketball shorts, he walked downstairs into the living room. Cindy was lounging on the couch, flipping through channels.<p>

"Your Granddad went out for a while and Jamilah's in her room playing with her toys." She said, not turning away from the TV.

To Riley, she was looking fine as _hell_ in baggy black sweatpants and a small white tank top, her damp hair in a twisty side bun. The way she was stretched out gave Riley another glimpse of her sexy tattoo _and_ her belly ring.

_Damn._

"Aiight." He plopped down on the other end, stretching his arms along the back of couch. Cindy folded up her legs to make room.

"So what's up, my nig?" She asked casually, continuing to channel surf.

"What's up is that I talked to my Granddad about you being here for a while."

This caught Cindy's attention. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Really, you did?" Riley nodded. "Well, what'd he say? Is he mad? Does he want me gone soon?"

Riley gave her a grave look, causing Cindy's face to fall into a sad expression. This caused Riley's grim face to crack. "I'm playin'. He said he cool wit it."

"Shut _up_! Seriously?" Cindy's smile was so bright and happy, it made Riley grin.

"Serious."

"Oh my gosh, this is _awesome_!" Cindy leaned over and wrapped her arms around Riley's neck in a tight hug. Riley gave her a one-armed hug and rubbed her back.

_What kinda shampoo she use? Her hair's smellin' all _kinds_ of good._

She pulled away from the hug too quick for Riley's liking, but not before she surprised him by cupping his face and giving his right cheek a big smooch, complete with the "mwah" sound. He whipped his head to look at her in shock. She shrugged a shoulder with a small smile.

"Thank you." She said softly, her voice full of sincerity.

Riley gave her a tiny grin. "It's no biggie."

"Yeah it is." Was all she said before she snuggled into Riley, laying her head on his shoulder and slinking her arm around his waist. "So now what do we do?" She asked.

_Oh, I can _definitely_ think of a few things I wanna do wit_chu_._ Riley thought in his mind, his eyes glancing down at the girl hugged up on him. He had to clear his throat to get his voice in check before he spoke.

"Well, the only thing I really have to do is pick up a few more shifts at my job. Granddad says he's gonna need a little extra help with another person livin' here."

"For real? If he needs rent, I have no problem payin' it."

"C. You don't have no money." He smirked, looking down at her.

"So I'll obviously get a job, Reez. I have to get one anyway if I'm ever gonna get a place."

"Why would you pay here when you tryna save up? That don't make no sense. Just let me, I've got it."

"Maybe so, but I'm not lettin' you do it by yourself. 'Specially if it's 'cuz of me. I don't care what you say, I'm pitchin' in."

"Cindy." He gave her a look.

"Riley." She countered, looking right back up at him with attitude.

He sucked his teeth with an eyeroll. "You such a smart-ass."

"But you love it." She grinned. "Let me just find a job first. Then we can think of somethin' from there. Aiight?"

"Whateva, white girl." He sighed. It was really pointless to argue with her.

"They hiring at your job?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, but I doubt it's for you."

"Why not? You don't know!"

Riley looked down at her. "You know how to give somebody a tattoo?"

Cindy's attitude deflated a bit. "You work at a tattoo shop?" Riley gave her an obvious nod.

"Can't work a tattoo gun? Didn't think so." He turned back to the TV.

"Smart-ass." Cindy muttered. Riley grinned.

"Whateva. Besides _my_ job, I dunno any other place that's hirin'…. But… I _do_ know one person that might." The thought popped into his head as Riley dug into his pocket to pull out his phone.

He had a call and a favor to make.

* * *

><p>Riley stood from the couch as the doorbell rang about a half hour later.<p>

"I dunno why you wanna invite people over when I look like shit." Cindy grumbled from the couch, crossing her arms.

Riley snapped his head around and looked at her like she was crazy. "What the hell are you talkin' bout? There ain't nothin' wrong wit you, you look..."He stopped himself at the last moment as he realized he was about to say something that would have made him sound like a "bitch-ass nigga."

"I look what?" Cindy asked curiously, an eyebrow raising.

"You look fine, C." He turned around, walking to the door again. He heard her sigh.

"That wasn't what you were about to say."

"Don't worry about it."

_Women._

Riley opened the door to reveal the two people he'd been waiting on: Ed and Rummy.

"Whaddup, guys? Thanks for comin'. Ed, you got the information?" Riley asked him, stepping aside to let them in.

"Riley, do it look like I got the shit you called about?" Ed snapped, holding up a black binder. "You's lucky you's like fam to me or else I wouldn't be bringin' my ass over here! Talkin' bout you need some favor. Nigga, I had been just about to blaze up when I get yo damn call and who the hell is _this_?" Ed's attention was directed to Cindy as they all stepped into the living room.

"You remember Cindy." Ed and Rummy stared at Riley blankly. "Oh come on. The girl I was always hangin' with when I was littler? C-Murph?"

Rummy's jaw dropped. "This is _not_ the same C-Murph that used to run the streets with you, hair in braids, and whoop your ass on the court?" Riley rolled his eyes as Cindy chuckled.

Ed turned to her. "Say somethin' that only C-Murph would say _now_!"

Cindy's laughter abruptly stopped. "Nigga, I dunno who the _fuck_ you think you hollerin' at, but you got the _wrong one!_ Say some smart shit like that to me again and see what the fuck I'mma do!"

Riley gave them a look as he simply held out his hand, gesturing back to Cindy again. "Remember her now?"

"Yup." They both said at the same time.

"That is _definitely_ her." Rummy chuckled.

"You done grown up, girl. How old you now?" Ed asked with a naughty grin.

"Still too young for you, nigga." She shot back.

"Aye, once you hit eighteen, you ain't too young. And you done turned into one sexy muh'fucka!" Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Aiight, Ed." Riley cut him off with an eyeroll of his own. "Look, the favor's for her. Let's go in the dining room and look through the files."

"Man, I'm down for _any_ type of favor she needs from me."

Cindy groaned as she followed the boys to the next room. Riley sat at the head of the table, Cindy and Rummy on both sides of him. Ed had taken the opportunity to sit right next to Cindy, staring at her lustfully.

"You gonna get yo ass kicked before you walk out this house, I'm tellin' you." Riley warned him as he took the binder from him. Rummy snickered.

"Real talk." Cindy added, examining her nails before turning to face Riley. "So what's the plan, Reezy?"

"Hol'up, hol'up. Riley told us that you in the need of some fast cash, lil mama. Am I right?" Ed asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Cindy looked at his arm like she was about to rip it off.

"Why… are… you touchin' me?" She asked calmly. Ed ignored her and left his arm there.

"Now, look. The first solution to yo little issue-"

"One that I personally _don't_ recommend." Rummy cut in.

"Is to go through this book." Ed finished, gesturing to the massive binder. "In there's a list of every Wuncler business and every job occupation that my granddad owns. I can get you into any one you need."

"For real?" Cindy gave him a skeptical look.

"I'm Ed Wuncler, baby. That's what I _do_." He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and wriggled his arm off her shoulders. "And what's solution two?"

"Not a good one." Riley muttered as he leafed through pages.

"Shuddup, Riley!" Ed snapped. "It's a great idea! What I recommend that is fast, easy, _and_ reliable, is to just get in the game. I got all types of shit back at my place. And cuz I like you, I'd even start you off with your first supply for free." He grinned, once again wrapping an arm around her.

Cindy gave him a look. "Are you seriously telling me to sell drugs for you?"

"Nobody would never suspect nothin'! You's a fine ass chick, why would they? _And_ you's white. Even betta."

Cindy shook her head and slid from under his arm once again. "I don't think so."

"Dang, what's the deal? You woulda been down with this before." Ed complained.

"Yeah, when I was young and stupid. I'm at a different place in my life now. I can't afford to get mixed up in that shit."

"Yo loss, baby. You just let me know when you ready to roll in the game and make dat _real_ money." He shrugged.

"What game?" The group turned to see Jamilah walk into the dining room.

"Uhh checkers-" Cindy blurted.

"Football-" Riley said quickly at the same time.

"_Call of Duty_-"

"Dope. OW!" Ed shouted in pain as he received three hard kicks underneath the table.

Jamilah shrugged and stood between Rummy and Riley. "Hi, Unca Rummy."

"Hey, Lil Bit." Rummy grinned at the child before lifting her to sit on his lap. "What's up?"

Jamilah had a disappointed look on her face. "My rocking horse broke." She explained sadly.

"Don't worry, Mila. We'll get you another one." Riley said to her.

"Nah, man, I got it." Ed told him before dialing a number on his phone. "Yo…. Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'mma need you to place and order for me to the guys from that handcraft store. Tell 'em I need a rocking horse made… outta gold." Riley and Cindy dropped their jaws, staring at him. "Do it sound like I give a damn what it costs? … Please, 1.3 million? That's chump change. Just do it. And also tell 'em to engrave 'Love Uncle Ed and Uncle Rummy' on it…. Nigga, you heard what I said! Make the order now and tell 'em to have it at the Freeman house _tonight_! … Don't be askin' me stupid-ass questions! Google Map the address, bitch!" Ed hit the end call and tossed his phone on the table.

Everyone stared at him blankly. Rummy slowly placed his hands over Jamilah's ears.

"The _FUCK_ y'all lookin' at?" Ed yelled.

"Thank you, Unca Eddie!" Jamilah smiled at him after Rummy removed his hands.

"No problem, Lil Bit. We missed your birthday this year, so consider it your gift." He shrugged easily.

"_Wow_." was all that Cindy could say.

"That's nothin'. When she was born, these two got her a diamond pacifier." Riley told her. Her eyes widened and Riley gave her a look. "This is why I called 'em."

"I got's those _connections_." Ed bragged, lifting his arm again.

"I don't care what kind of 'connections' you have. _Don't_ put your arm around me again." She said without even looking at him. Ed put his arm down dejectedly.

"Dang."

"Aiight, so what type of job you lookin' for?" Riley asked her, sliding the binder over so they could both look.

Cindy scratched her head. "I dunno… somethin' athletic?"

"How bout like a gym teacher or somethin'?" Rummy suggested.

"_Heeckk_ no. Don't put this girl in charge of no kids." Riley snickered.

"Shuddup. I don't have a problem with _all_ kids. I have a problem with the _attitude_, so get it right. I obviously don't have a problem with Mila because she's a sweetheart." Cindy smiled, gesturing to her. Rummy had let her hold his striped bandana and she now wore it around her head cutely.

"But nah, I can't be dealin' with no bad kids. Mm-mmm, I might forget where I am and drop-kick one by mistake."

"Yeah, mistake." Riley snorted. "So that's out. Hmm… what about this? You can be a personal trainer." Riley pointed to the information in the book.

"I've never trained anybody before, though."

"So? All you gotta do is give somebody a hard workout. Tell 'em to do 500 push-ups, run around the track half a million times, make 'em cry in the corner for a while, and that's it. You'd probably be good at that." Riley grinned as Cindy rolled her eyes. "And look, it's at the gym in the mall. My tattoo shop's in the mall too so it'd be easy to carpool."

Cindy shrugged and nodded hesitantly. "Aiight then." She then turned to Ed. "Are you sure you can-"

"Yo, this Ed Wuncler." He was already on the phone. "Nigga, do I sound like I'm 80? Obviously it's the Third!" He snapped. "I'mma need you to hire my friend, Cindy McPhearson, as your new personal trainer…. Yeah, yeah, she's a hard worker and all dat other crap. She tall, blonde, and a sexy piece of ass... Coo', she'll be there. Peace." He hung up the phone and turned back to Cindy. "You start Monday."

Cindy managed to give him a small grin. "Thanks, Ed."

"No problem, baby. But I do know a real good way you can thank me." He said, leaning in and placing his hand somewhere he probably shouldn't have.

_WHAM!_

Rummy had covered Jamilah's eyes right before Cindy had grabbed Ed's arm and body-slammed him off his chair and onto the ground.

"Told ya." Riley said easily, shutting the binder.

Ed just groaned from the floor. "You lucky you's a sexy bitch."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter. Honestly it wasn't my favorite one to write, and mostly just a filler, but it's important nonetheless to move along to the next chapters :)<p>

**PAUSE RIGHT NOW** (please): I took the lovely suggestion from Edgar H. Sutter to have Ed & Rummy give Jamilah a present. So that part is purely her idea. :) Seriously people, if you have any suggestions (within reason) that you think would be good for the story, let me know. I'd be happy to add it and give you full credit. :)

Quick disclaimers: The song I used for this chapter was _More Than A Woman_ by Aaliyah (one sexy-ass song, y'all! I loves it!). I do not own it and also do not own the copyright of_ Parental Control_ (laaaammee-ass show) or _Call Of Duty _(awesome-ass game that I'm bomb at)_._

Feel free to leave a review if you wanna (not obligated though. trust me, I understand this time. this chap. was kinda sucky :P). they make me a happy girl :)

The next chapter will be MUCH better, promise. And it's going to be all about the baby, finally! :) It will hopefully be out tomorrow or the day after. Cheers! :D

~Schweetie


	9. The Bedtime Procedure

I'm doin' aiight with the updating speed, huh? It's all for you guys. Your reviews give me that much more motivation :)

I am extremely grateful and thank you to these amazing, stellar, awesome, and totally fantastic readers that made my day:

tierrayaoi: aww, thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate it so much! :)

SweetDreamsAreMadeOfMe: oh they def know it. they just stubborn. lolz! don't worry, with the flirting going the way it's going and increasing with every chapter, they'll be together real soon. ;) thanks so much for reviewing!

Edgar H. Sutter: of course, you made a great suggestion! and honestly, if it wasn't for you, Ed & Rummy wouldn't have even been in the last chapter. so because of you, I was able to revolve last chapter around them at the end! Kudos! :D hahaha, Ed's definitely an ass, but we gotta love him! And hey, if the readers demand it, I'd be down with makin' a sequel that's just about Riley & Cindy living together, possibly having a family together. "From Unca Reezy to Daddy Reezy"! lolz! ;) thanks again!

Dave The Wordsmith: aww, thank you, I'm glad you like it cuz I sure didn't when I was first done. lolz! and of course! can't have Ed in a chapter without him saying his line! lol! Granddad may be crazy, but he's a smart man. He knows the truth ;) and oh how Ed wishes he could get a piece of C-Murph. But he like a pedophile. He prob like 40! hahahah! jk (but I honestly have no idea how old they'd be). thanks again for your amazing reviews that always make me smile. you know how I do. Deuces :)

Miss Princeton143: hahaha, right? i be done pull a C-Murph and sock-a-nigga! lolz! thanks so much for your review! :D

LovinHueyFreeman: I'm so glad you liked it! and I don't know why, I was just so annoyed with it. maybe I'm too hard on myself? idk. I'm a perfectionist, I know for sure. lolz. and since when does Riley listen to anybody? the boy's hardheaded. hahah! and LMAO, I can totally see that happening too! Girl's a mess! and haha, I love Ed & Rummy too! I do my best to get their parts right! and girl, who you tellin'? I wish I had a homie like Ed. dude would be buyin' me _errrthang_, ya feel me? hahahaha! LMAO! you're not the only one, it made me sorta laugh a little too much too. I'm havin' too much fun ;) thanks again! I always look forward to your reviews! :D

bunnybabe247: aw, thank you, I'm really glad you liked it! and haha, right? he really should have. he know C-Murph don't play. ;) thanks again for reviewing! :)

Paige1292: hahaha, yes he is! and oh we will def find out! ;) and I can't wait either! I've definitely got a plan in mind so stay tuned! thanks so much for reviewing! :)

Boondocks23: aww, thank you so much! i really appreciate it! and haha, Rummy knows his boy. he had to at least ATTEMPT to not corrupt the baby! ;)

Soooo I'm pretty sure I have some of the best readers ever? You guys don't even understand, I seriously was so dissatisfied with my last chapter (I'm a bit of a perfectionist if you can't tell). I don't know why, I just thought it was super crappy. I was _floored_ to find out that you guys liked it, let alone bothered to review! Lolz! You guys are awesome for real. If you're happy, I guess I'm happy too :)

Now moving past my mushiness and onto the next chapter! This one is going to be mostly focused on Jamilah and the story of her birth. Enjoy, kiddies! :)

STORYTIIIIIMMEEE!

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Boys! What the hell?<strong>**"****  
><strong>_"I ain't doin' nothin', Granddad. I was just gonna go to Ed's house, and Huey said I couldn't go cuz he a hater!"__  
><em>**"What the **_**hell**_** is wrong with you, Huey? If your brother wants to play with Ed and Rummy, that's his business.****"****  
><strong>"Granddad! Ed and Rummy are international criminals!"  
><em>"There he go, hatin' again!<em>_"__  
><em>**"Boy! Stop hatin'!"**

**~Robert Jebediah Freeman (AKA Granddad), **_Riley Freeman_**, **& Huey Freeman**; **Let's Nap Oprah

* * *

><p>Much later that night, long after Ed and Rummy had left and the adjusted family had a good dinner, they all relaxed in the living room, bellies full and satisfied. Granddad was lounging in his recliner, falling asleep while Riley, Cindy, and Jamilah were on the couch. Riley and Cindy were sitting fairly close to each other, being as the baby had stretched herself across both of their laps, completely asleep. Jamilah's head was resting on Cindy's lap, her legs draped across Riley's.<p>

Riley grinned as he watched Cindy slowly rub Jamilah's head, a small smile on her face.

"She likes you, y'know. She don't cuddle up with just anybody."

Cindy turned and gave him a smile. "I like her too. She's an angel."

Riley had been about to respond when the phone in his pocket began to vibrate loudly as his ringtone also went off. The smile evaporated from Cindy's face.

"Nigga, if you wake this baby, I _swear_-" She whispered menacingly.

"Bitch, shut the hell up!" He whisper-snapped back before hitting the talk button. "Hello?" He said quietly into the phone.

"Hey." He heard his brother's voice. "What's goin' on?"

"Nothin' man, we chillin'. You done wit yo gay-ass award thing?"

"Yes. _Finally_." Riley could practically see Huey roll his eyes through the phone. "We'll be home tomorrow evening, hopefully around eight or nine."

"Aiight."

"What's Jamilah doing?"

"She fallin' asleep in our laps right now."

"Our? _Ohhh_, nevermind. I forgot Cindy was in town. Jazmine told me." Riley raised an eyebrow as he heard his brother's tone of voice change.

"Soo… how are you and your ghetto girlfriend?"

"_What?"_ Riley exclaimed, raising his voice. Cindy whacked his arm hard, glaring at him. Riley lowered his voice. "Nigga, what the _fuck_ you talkin' bout? You need to go somewhere wit all dat _bullshit_. Wait til I see yo ass!"

"Relax, I'm kidding… mostly." Huey's voice was unaffected. "Get my kid to bed soon."

"Whateva, nigga."

"And do me a favor and give her a bath, please."

"Wait, what?" Riley said, thinking he hadn't heard him.

"Give her a bath before you put her to bed." Huey repeated.

"But… I never gave her a bath before." Riley told him slowly. "I mean, 'fore this, I've only had her stay with me for one night max. There hadn't been a need to give her one if she goin' back wit you the next day."

"It's not hard. I already packed the duffel with her soap and stuff."

"Ain't givin' a kid a bath a _private_ mommy-daddy sorta thing? I mean, I'm just her uncle."

"Riley. _Please_ don't tell me you're scared." Huey said disbelievingly.

"I ain't scared, nigga!" Riley whisper-snapped. "I just ain't never done it."

"Come on, I'm pretty sure you're capable of doing this. You've gotten past changing her clothes and changing her diaper before she got potty-trained."

"Dat's _different_, man!"

"My _God_. Put Granddad on the phone." Huey told him, aggravated.

"Don't tell me what to do, nigga!" He snapped before pulling the phone away from his ear. Then he looked at his grandfather and hurled the phone to him, hitting the man hard in the chest.

"What the _hell! _Boy, you _wait_ til I get out this chair!" Granddad growled, picking up the phone and holding it to his ear.

"Who this? Huey? Whatchu want, boy? You ain't callin' to tell me you done knocked Cutie-Pie up again, are you? Cuz you just now started gettin' your stuff together…. Okay, good…. Wait, Riley's scared of doin' what? … Hah, you know he's just a boy. Childish…. Wait, say what now?" The smirk was now gone from Granddad's face. "Oh hell no, _I_ can't do it…. Yeah, I obviously gave the two of your bad asses a bath when you were young, but that was different. You two are _boys_. I ain't never gave a girl a bath."

"_Exactly_." Riley couldn't help but say out loud.

"Mm-mmm, I don't know bout all dat, boy. Lil Baby might have to wait to get a bath until the two of y'all come back. It ain't like she been rollin' in dirt…. Hmm? Yeah, she right here. Hold on." Granddad turned to Cindy and handed the phone out.

Cindy took it from his hand and held it to her ear, speaking into the phone quietly. "Hello? … Whaddup, Hueyyyy? You treatin' my girl, right? … Mm-hmm, you betta be. I be done shaved off yo afro in your sleep…. Nigga, please, I wish you would. Now what's up?" Riley watched her grin grow and she covered her hand over her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter.

"What? They scared?" She chuckled.

"We _ain't_ scared!"

"Wow, that's hilarious…. Yes, I've bathed a baby before…. Yes, a _girl_ baby, Huey." She rolled her eyes. Riley and Granddad looked at each other excitedly, their faces lit up like Christmas. "Yeah, I'll help 'em out…. No problem. They _are_ pretty helpless, aren't they?" She giggled. "Okay. Have a safe drive back. Peace." She ended the call and turned to look first at Riley, then Granddad.

"Y'all are some _punks_, man." She said with a grin.

"Remember who's house you stayin' in, cutie-pie." Granddad smirked at her playfully.

"You tell her, Granddad!" Riley chimed in. "But lucky for you, you know how to wash a baby. So have fun. You know where the bathroom is."

"We'll be down here." Granddad gave her a cheerful smile.

"Oh uh-uh! _Hell_ no. Y'all gonna learn today." Cindy told them sternly. [**A/N: To anybody who loves Kevin Hart as much as I do… you're welcome! LMAO!**]

"Man, come on! Why can't you just do it?" Riley complained.

"Man, why can't you just grow a pair?" Cindy shot back. "She's just a baby. This is _your_ niece and _your_ grandbaby, Mr. Freeman. Y'all can do this. It's really not that big a deal."

Riley looked at Granddad with a wary expression. He shrugged back.

"You gonna help us?" Riley asked, turning back to her.

Cindy rolled her eyes with a smirk. "It looks like I'm gonna have to, huh?"

* * *

><p>Riley and Granddad stood nervously in the bathroom, Jamilah sitting on the closed lid of the toilet. Finally, Cindy came into the bathroom, now changed into a pair of black workout shorts.<p>

"Aiight, you guys filled up the tub with the water, soap, and even some toys. Good job." Cindy said, glancing over to the tub. "Did you test the water?"

"Uhhh…." They responded simultaneously. Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Either test the water on your wrist or elbow; those are the places that are most sensitive in relation to a baby's skin."

Granddad kneeled over the tub and scooped up some water, rubbing it on his wrist. Riley just dipped his elbow in since he didn't have on sleeves.

"Feels aiight to me." He shrugged.

Cindy splashed some water on her wrist before nodding. "You good. Now get the baby and put her in." They watched Cindy step into the tub and sit on the edge of the opposite side so that she was facing them.

"Come here, Mila." Riley ushered his niece over. The child walked over to them and stood still as they both began removing her clothes. Then they quickly placed her in the water.

"Now what?"

"Uhh, wash her?" Cindy rolled her eyes. "There are two cloths right there."

"Yeaaahhh, maybe you should." Riley told her, pushing the water so one of the cloths would float over to her. Cindy grabbed it from the water and squeezed it out a bit before throwing it at Riley's chest, getting his beater wet.

"Aye!"

"Reez. Just soak it in the soapy water and wash her up. You too, Mr. Freeman. Y'all act like you got no common sense." She said, shaking her head.

Slowly, Riley and Granddad did as she said, beginning to wash her arms and torso.

"Uhh, what do we do about her... y'know, butt?" Riley asked, glancing up at Cindy. Granddad also gave her a nervous look.

"Guys. Stop over-thinking it." Cindy told them firmly. "Just wash her the way you would wipe her if you were changing her diaper. Front to back."

"You do it, boy, I'll hold her." Granddad said quickly, lifting Jamilah a bit. Riley glared at him for taking the easy job.

He exhaled as he grabbed the cloth before beginning to quickly but gently wipe. "Oh God, oh God, oh God!" He said repeatedly, wiping as fast as he could to get done.

"Hurry up, boy!" Granddad told him anxiously, turning Jamilah around so that Riley could wipe her backside.

"I'm tryin'!" He huffed, continuing to wipe. "Man, I do _not_ get paid enough for this ish."

"Being an uncle doesn't come wit a paycheck, Reezy." Cindy smirked.

"Done!" Riley dropped the cloth and Granddad sat the baby back in the water.

"Yeaaahh boi!" Granddad whooped as Riley high-fived him. "All done! All done! All duh-uh-uh-uuunn." Granddad even sang his happy jingle.

Jamilah gave them both a funny look as Cindy just put her hand to her head. "Y'all niggas _stupid_."

"Yeah, yeah, the rest should be cake after dat! What's next?"

"What do we do about her hair?" Granddad asked Cindy.

"First, you gonna use the shampoo and work it through her hair, being careful not to get it in her eyes. Then you can use that cup right there to rinse. Just let her know when you gonna pour the water." She explained.

"I got it." Riley grabbed the bottle and poured it into his hand, then he began to rub it through her hair. Granddad washed her back as Jamilah played with her boat toy.

"Close your eyes, babe. I'm gonna pour a little water on your head." Riley told her.

"'Kay." She said, closing her eyes tightly.

"Slowly." Cindy told Riley as he poured the water over her.

The water caused Jamilah's hair to fall in a way that covered her entire face. She giggled as Riley pushed the hair out of her eyes. "Almost lost you there for a minute, girl." Riley grinned, pulling her hair off her face.

Cindy gave them a slow clap. "Look who knows how to wash a baby."

"This ain't that hard, I guess." Granddad shrugged with a grin.

"Word, yo. Probably woulda been able to figure it out without the white girl's help." Riley snickered.

Cindy smirked and kicked her foot, splashing Riley with water. He gave her an even glare.

"Do that again and see what happens."

About a half-hour later, Riley and Cindy both stood in front of the tub, _soaking wet_, as they dried off Jamilah with a pink hooded towel. Granddad had left, saying he was going to change out of his clothes, but he never came back. They assumed he had either gone back downstairs or just went to sleep.

"That was _not_ cool to start a water fight, babygirl." Riley smirked at his niece, ruffling the child's hair with the towel.

"Cindy started it." She giggled.

"Aw, that's not cool to blame it on me." Cindy smiled. "If _anyone,_ you need to blame it on your uncle."

"You splashed me first! Twice actually!"

"You didn't have to retaliate."

"Please, and let you win? I don't think so." Riley scoffed.

"Not everything's a competition, Reezy."

"With you it is, C-Murph." Cindy bumped her shoulder with his, rolling her eyes with a grin.

"Whateva. I think her hair's dry enough. If you just pull it back and cover it overnight, it won't get the bed wet and it also won't get tangled."

"Aiight. Come on, Mila. Let's go get your PJ's on." Riley wrapped the towel around her snuggly before picking her up and walking out of the bathroom, Cindy behind them.

When they reached her room, Riley and Cindy quickly changed Jamilah into warm pajamas, pulled her hair into one puffball, wrapped a du-rag over it, and finally laid her in her crib.

"Aiight, Angel. You get some sleep." Riley told her. Cindy smiled at her over the crib.

"Unca Reezy?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can I have a bedtime story?"

Riley let out a small groan. "Baby, Uncle Reezy is _tired_. And also wet thanks to _someone_." He took that moment to glare over at Cindy. "Can I tell you a story next time?"

Then she stared up at him with those big brown doe eyes. "Pleeaassee?"

He was baby-whipped. And he knew it.

Riley sighed. "Alright. _One_ story." Cindy grinned and let out a chuckle.

"Wrapped around her finger."

"And she knows this." Riley smirked. "What story do you wanna hear?"

"Can I hear the story about when I was born again?" Jamilah asked with a hopeful smile.

Riley chuckled. "Babe, you've heard that one a bunch of times."

"I haven't! Get to the storytellin'!" Cindy told him, taking her seat in the rocking chair near the crib.

Riley gave her a look. "What is this, storytime for you?"

"Duh." She smirked. "Let's go."

Riley rolled his eyes and grinned. "Aiight." He pulled a spare chair closer to the crib and sat down. "It'd been January 20th when it started. It was Sunday so Huey and Jazz had come over for brunch at the house…."

"_Well, ain't you lookin' like a sexy watermelon today." Nineteen-year old Riley had smirked at Jazmine, sitting down on the couch beside her._

_Jazmine gave him a slow death glare. Riley just grinned in response. He wasn't lying about the sexy part. Jazmine glowed. She was probably the most beautiful pregnant woman around town. She would _still_ get hit on by other guys… soon after she would witness an ass-kicking._

"_I wouldn't, Riley." Huey calmly commented, walking into the living room to hand his wife a glass of water._

"_What? She the one wearin' a green shirt! She askin' to be laughed at. Makin' my soon-to-be niece, BoQueshia, look stupid as-OW!" Riley fell to the floor as Jazmine had unmercifully slapped his back of his head, still while holding her drink._

"_Fuck… _no._ We are _not_ calling the baby that." She growled lowly. Riley groaned as he pulled himself back up, glaring at her as he took his spot again._

"_Then y'all betta hurry up and pick a damn name. And somethin' that don't sound faggoty!"_

"_I guarantee it won't be until five minutes until I'm ready to deliver." Jazmine rolled her eyes._

"_Probably not even then. I'm betting we won't know until she's actually here." Huey shrugged._

_Jazmine and Huey were at a complete stand-still on the name of their future child. Huey turned down almost every name that Jazmine suggested, saying they were all "white names." And Jazmine in turn refused any of the names that Huey liked, saying she didn't want a ridiculous African name._

"_Yeah, well I really hope it doesn't come down to that." Jazmine sighed before tilting her head back, draining her glass._

"_Brunch is ready! Get in here!" The three heard Granddad call from the kitchen._

"_Ready?" Huey asked Jazmine. She set down her empty glass on the coffee table before giving them a quick nod. Then, both Huey and Riley grabbed either sides of her arms and hauled her up slowly. Riley gave her a look as he felt her nails dig into his hand, even after she was already standing up._

"_Aye, retract them claws in, big mama." He told her, trying to wriggle his hand out of her grip to no avail. Jazmine didn't respond, she just stared straight ahead._

"_Jazmine, what's wrong?" Huey asked her urgently, staring intently into her eyes. She was silent for a minute before she spoke._

"_I think my water just broke." She whispered so quietly it was barely inaudible._

_There was a beat of silence before the panic began._

"_OHHH SHIITT!" Riley yelled loudly, eyes wide. "What the hell we gonna do? Jazz, sit down! No, stand up! Wait, shit, you're already standin'. Uh-uh-the hospital! Yeah, we got's to get her ass to the hospital! Huey, tow this girl outside, quick!"_

_Riley finally took the moment to glance over to Huey. For the first time in his life, he watched his brother completely freeze up, an expression of recognizable _fear_ on his face. On normal circumstances, Riley probably would've found a camera and taken a picture. But this was not the time. So Riley improvised._

_SMACK!_

_Huey grunted after Riley had slapped him across the face. "Huey, snap the fuck out of it! We ain't got no time! Yo baby is comin_' now_. I'mma need for you to get yo ass in daddy mode, take yo chick to the hospital, and get dat girl the hell up outta her!"_

_And just like that, Huey was back. His eyes hardened fiercely and his fighter scowl was on his face._

"_Let's go."_

"_What the _hell_ is all this shoutin' about?" Granddad asked grumpily, walking into the living room with Tom and Sarah behind him._

"_JAZMINEGOININTOLABOR!" Riley shouted quickly at them._

"_OHHHHH LAWDY! Girl! Whatever you do, don't have your baby in my living room!"_

"_MY BABY!"_

"_TOM! Calm down! This is no time to pass out!"_

"_SHUT _UP_!" Huey screamed at them before turning to his wife. "Jazmine. I'm gonna get you to the hospital. Can you walk?"_

_Jazmine gave a shaky nod before grabbing tightly onto him and Riley, beginning to move to the door. She gripped their arms and doubled over a bit._

"_Oww… contraction." She hissed, her eyes welling up at the intense pain._

"_It's going to be okay, Jazmine. You're gonna be fine... I promise."_

_After Huey had broken almost every traffic and road violation in racing Jazmine to the hospital, he went into one of the delivery rooms with Jazmine while Riley, Granddad, Tom, and Sarah sat in the waiting room. Hours began to pass by. Eventually, Huey was ordered to sit in the waiting room with them after the doctor told him there were complications._

"_The hell he mean complications? He needs to come out here with some answers, goddammit!" Granddad ranted angrily._

"_I say we go drag dat nigga's ass right now." Riley agreed. Sarah was watching them silently, consoling a sobbing Tom by patting him on the back._

"_No." Was the only thing Huey said, not looking at any of them. "I don't care how long it takes. The best thing is for the doctor to be in there with Jazmine…. She'll be okay… _they'll_ be okay."_

_It had gotten late, ridiculously late, before there were footsteps heard in the hallway. The eyes of the five adults in the waiting room were suddenly alert, staring at the doctor who sluggishly had turned the corner._

"_What's goin' on? Did it finally happen?" Granddad asked immediately as he rose, the group right behind him._

"_Betta start talkin' right now, nigga! How Jazmine?" Riley asked aggressively._

"_Is my baby alright?" Tom bawled, practically begging._

"_All of you, calm down and let the man speak!" Huey silenced them. Then he turned back to the man expectedly._

_The doctor cleared his throat. "I'm here to announce that at 12:12 AM on Monday, January 21st, Jazmine Freeman gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Congratulations, father." He smiled at Huey._

_Riley and Granddad let out happy cheers as Tom and Sarah sighed in relief._

"_When can we see them?" Huey asked, sounding almost out of it._

"_Well, you can right now. But it's protocol to go in one at a time-"_

"_Oh fuck dat noise, nigga, you musta lost yo damn mind." Riley scoffed as he, Granddad, and the rest of the group quickly moved past him. The doctor just sighed and rolled his eyes. It was no use fighting _this_ crowd of crazy folk._

_As the group approached Jazmine's door, they slowed down. Huey and Riley were the first ones to walk in at the same time. They looked to see Jazmine, sweat on her forehead and hair wild around her head, holding a small bundle in her arms. Her eyes immediately fell on Huey when she saw him, giving him a tired smile._

"_Hey, Daddy."_

_Riley grinned. "Yeah, dat's probably what she had been sayin' that's causin' us to stand here right _now_, ya dig?" He snickered, nudging his brother in the arm. Huey gave him a light smirk as Jazmine just shook her head._

"_Hello to you too, Uncle Riley."_

"_Aw, man, I can't believe I'm an uncle, yo. I can't wait to see her." Riley said with a big grin._

"_You go ahead first, Riley." Huey told him._

"_Man, you sure you don't wanna hold her first?"_

"_Positive. You guys go." Huey nodded his head and moved aside to let the others in._

Is this nigga scared? _Riley thought, raising his eyebrow. But shrugged anyway._

"_Aiight, man." Riley said, slowly walking over to Jazmine. He paused before he got too close._

"_She doesn't bite yet, Riley." Jazmine smirked. "Come hold your niece." Then she turned the baby to face him. Her eyes were already open and she wearily looked at her uncle._

_She was beautiful._

_Riley speechlessly lifted the baby from Jazmine's arms and sat down in the chair next to the bed. All he could do was stare at her. She was so _tiny_. Her hands, feet, and cute little nose. She already even had a full head of curly dark hair._

_His heart felt funny as the baby stared up at him, those large eyes piercing through his soul. He finally was able to speak, probably due to the eyes that were on him. He couldn't look like a bitch in front of the fam._

"_Hey, baby." Even _he_ paused a moment after he thought about his words. Since when did he address _anyone_ as baby? He shook his head, continuing. "Whaddup? This yo Uncle Riley, AKA yo Uncle Reezy. Ooh, I'm diggin' that for'real."_

"_No." Huey and Jazmine both said flatly, smirks on their faces._

"_Aye, keep out the convo wit me and my niece, niggas." Riley grinned at them. "Anyway, babe." He had just said it _again_. "As I was sayin', I can't wait to teach you all bout bein' a real nigga. I'mma have you out on the courts, schoolin' niggas, knowin' how to get dat paper, knowin' how to be an artist. Shoot, you gonna be the flyest lil kid up in this piece. I'm tellin' you. We gonna kick it and be chill homies. Me and you, girl. I can't wait." He smiled at the baby once more before placing her back in Jazmine's arms._

"_You did good, J. She's beautiful." Riley told his sister-in-law honestly. Jazmine smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Riley even gave her one back._

"_I know I betta get to hold my great-grandbaby!" Granddad smiled, coming over and gently taking the child from Jazmine._

_He let out a light awe-stricken gasp at the sight of her. "Hey, Lil Baby." He began softly, holding her close. "This is your great-Granddaddy. Ooh wee, I can't wait to babysit you. You'll probably be _much_ easier to watch than yo bad uncle and daddy. Mm-mmm, just wait til I tell you some of _those_ stories." He chuckled._

"_Oh my goodness, I can't believe I'm a grandma!" Sarah squealed, staring at the small baby in Granddad's arms. He handed the baby to her. Tom smiled at her over Sarah's shoulder._

"_She is gorgeous, pumpkin. I'm so happy for the both of you!" Tom started crying again, turning to Jazmine._

"_Booooooo! Aye Tom, shuddafuckup and stop bitchin'!"_

"_Boy, watch yo mouth!"_

"_Guys, keep it down. We're not the only ones on this floor." Huey scolded them, giving them a glare._

_Sarah smiled at him. "I think it's your turn." She said, gesturing to the baby in her arms._

"_Ooh, this I wanna see!" Riley grinned._

"_Me too!" Granddad smirked._

_Huey glared at the two of them again before slowly approaching Sarah. When she finally turned the child to him, his face was priceless. His eyes went wide and jaw went slack as he stared at the child. His face remained in the same expression as he took her from Sarah's arms. Then the baby looked directly into her father's eyes. She made a small noise, like a coo, as she stared up at him. Then, Huey did the thing Riley would have never in a million years expected._

_He smiled._

"Noooo…." Cindy's voice was full of shock and awe. "You are _lying_."

"I would _never_ lie about that." Riley told her seriously. "That… was the craziest thing. I haven't seen my brother smile since…. Let's just say, it's been a while." Riley said, more-so to himself with a sad smile, looking away. Cindy looked at him intently, a sad look on her face as well.

Neither one had to say it. They both knew the last time that Huey had probably smiled was before the death of his parents.

"Go on. Then what happened?" Cindy cleared her throat, urging him to continue.

"Well, after he freakin' _smiled_, he said two words while he stared at his baby. He said them so quietly I could barely hear him." He then turned to Jamilah in her crib. "And do you know what the two words he said were?"

"Jamilah Malaika." She smiled at him.

"_What did you say?" Jazmine asked from the bed, looking at Huey questionably._

"_I said 'Jamilah Malaika.' I think that's what we should name her." Huey told her as he walked over, never taking his eyes off his baby._

"_What's it mean?"_

_Huey finally looked at her, the faint glimpse of a smile still on his face. "Beautiful Angel."_

_Jazmine slowly smiled back, her eyes welling. "I love it."_

"_Yo, dat's pretty dope, I gotta admit." Riley gave an approving nod._

"_I like it. It's pretty." Sarah added._

_The group turned to see the nurse walking in. "How's the happy family?" She smiled, looking at each of their faces. "Have we settled on a name for the precious baby?"_

"_Yes." Jazmine and Huey both said at the same time._

"_What are you naming your baby?"_

"_Jamilah Malaika Freeman." Huey declared proudly. The nurse scribbled it down on the pad._

"_You betta check the spellin' on dat shit. White bitch might fuck it up." Riley snickered quietly to Huey. _

_Huey gave his brother a smirk, but nodded. "Oh, you know it."_

_For a moment, Huey stared back down at his baby, then at his wife. He brushed a piece of hair off her forehead before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. This was a shock to everyone; Huey was _never_ one to show PDA, especially in front of his family. Especially in front of _Riley_. But this time, the group said nothing, not even letting out an "aww." They just smiled at the new family._

"_I love you, Huey." Jazmine said breathily, staring into his eyes._

"_I love you _both_, Jazmine." He replied, the corners of his mouth turning upwards slightly. "More than you know."_

"_Huey?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Did the doctor tell you what today is?"_

_Huey's brow crinkled in confusion, causing Jazmine to smile._

"_Martin Luther King Day."_

_Huey blinked and then gave her a playful smirk. "That's _definitely_ my baby."_

Riley finally turned to look at the sleepy Jamilah. "And that was a wrap. They took you home, you was a _great_ baby, never cryin' or nothin', and everyone loved you. We still do."

Jamilah gave him a tired smile. "That's my favorite story." Riley grinned back.

"Mine too."

He turned to look at Cindy. She was sitting in the chair, looking back and forth at the two of them with a wistful smile on lips.

"That was an amazing story." She spoke quietly. Riley nodded with a grin.

"I wish I could've been here." She said, almost sadly. Riley looked almost sympathetic.

"Me too." Cindy gave him a questioning look. "I mean, uh, we all do. 'Specially Jazmine. I mean, I bet she still gonna ask you to be her godmother sooner or later, right?"

"You really think so? Even though I haven't been here?"

"You here now." Riley shrugged. "Dat's all that matters. And you her best friend. Guarantee she gonna ask you when she see you."

Cindy gave him a half smile and a shrug of her own. "I hope so."

"Ah, shuddup." Riley grinned, standing from his chair. Cindy threw the pillow from the rocking chair at him.

"Aiight, baby. Time for you to go to sleep." Riley told Jamilah, leaning into her crib and tucking her in. Cindy stood and smiled down at the baby.

Jamilah yawned. "Thank you for the story." She said tiredly.

"'Course. Love you, Angel." Riley gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too, Unca Reezy."

Cindy grinned at the two before reaching her hand in the crib and brushing over the child's hair. "Goodnight, Jamilah."

She smiled up at her in response. "Night, Cindy."

"You need to get some practice and start callin' her 'Aunt Cindy.'" Riley grinned at Jamilah.

The child giggled sleepily before closing her eyes. "Night-night, Aunt Cindy."

Riley turned to see Cindy just staring down at Jamilah was a soft smile. Then she turned back to Riley and her smile grew.

"'Aunt Cindy,'" She repeated quietly, nodding her head as she followed Riley out of Jamilah's room. "I like the sound of that."

Because Riley was in front of her, she wasn't able to see his small grin.

_Me too._

He forced it to go away as he had to turn around to shut her door. Then he looked at her.

"Ready for bed?" She asked him.

"Yeah, but first I gotta change my shirt for the _fourth_ damn time, thanks to you."

"Aye, I gotta change mine too, so stop bitchin'." She rolled her eyes. "And I don't have another tank, can I borrow a beater?"

Riley just stared down at her with a naughty smirk. "Now you wanna sleep in my _clothes_, white girl?" He sucked his teeth and continued to grin. "Why don't you hop off my dick?"

Cindy opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it with a big smirk. "I was ready to say somethin' _really_ dirty to you that woulda came out all types of wrong, but I don't even wanna go there. So nevermind." She then turned without another word and began to walk to his room.

"Ooh, talk dirty to me, baby." Riley teased in a low voice. "But for'real, what was you's bout to say?"

"Nope!"

"Come on, you can't act like you bout to talk some shit, then back out!"

"Just did."

"Man, you's a bitch!"

"_You's_ a bitch!"

"And you ain't gettin' a shirt!"

"Nigga, watch me!"

Their arguing halted for a moment as they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" They both heard Granddad's loud voice say from downstairs. "Otis? What the hell you doin' here at this time of night? … I didn't order no package, what the hell's in this big-ass box?" There was suddenly the sound of the ripping of paper.

"_A GOLD HORSE!_ OHHHH LAWDY LAWDY LORD!"

The only sound after that was a loud thump, signaling that Granddad had probably fainted.

* * *

><p>I… am… back.<p>

Sooo, I am reaaalllyyy satisfied with this chapter. I feel so much better about it than I did the last one. This one was really fun to write and seems like it went okay. Personally, I think I like this one better than my Ballin' chapter. I'm proud! :D

Quick disclaimers: Ooh, only one this time. And it's basically just the "You gonna learn today" line that I credit to Kevin Hart, the comedian (if you do not know who this genius of a comedian is, YouTube him NOW… please. I promise you, he is *hilarious*).

You know the drill: review, don't review, hate it, love it, let me know. Your critiques mean the world to me :)

Love every single one of my readers. You guys push me to do better. Thank you. :)

~Schweetie


	10. Pricks & Dreads

_ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIIIIIIIIIIGGHHTTT!_ **[yes, Kevin Hart again. have you seen_ Laugh At My Pain_? I died XD]**

Let's get to these wonderful shout-outs:

Edgar H. Sutter: awww, thank you for your kind words! I'm glad you liked this chapter. and lolz, don't worry, they'll be together soon. you get a preview of their cuteness this chapter thoughhh :) and actually, the story doesn't end after Huey/Jazmine pick her up (snap, I wonder if other people think the story's over when they get the baby! lol). no, Jamilah is going to be making often reappearances because Riley's the one that has the baby the most. It's sort of a win-win because we get to see how Riley & Cindy are alone… without a baby there… yeah…. ;) but yeah, you will soon find out! thanks again for your review! I'll be reading/reviewing your story soon! :)

Paige1292: hahaha, thank you! and lolz, yes they are, but the weird thing is, I can picture them acting like this just because they had to wash a girl baby. lmao! & hahaha, yes, Riley is very overdramatic. him and Granddad both! I'm glad you liked Huey's reaction! I didn't want it to seem too far-fetched that he smiled though. lol. and yes. Tom is the queen of the bitches ;) thank you so much for reviews! I look forward to them! ;)

Jazavelli: awww, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! and haha, the banter is just Riley/Cindy to a T. they argue and fight like children! and lolz, yes, as much as he tries to hide it, Huey definitely has a soft side :)

tierrayaoi: aww, thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I tried really hard for that part! :D

Miss Princeton143: awww, thank you so much! and hahaha, I love childrens, you ain't crazy! they may be a lot of work, but it'd be worth it… if you have some good ones :)

LovinHueyFreeman: awww, thank you so much! haha! and yes, Huey actually got scuuuurrreedd for a minute there! I loves it. haha :) and yes, I wanted it to seem like the baby was able to change all of the characters in at least one way. definitely changed Riley :) LMAAOOOO, they really do. don't worry… soon. all this flirting has GOT to lead up to a lil somethin' somethin', knaa'mean? ;) we get extra flirty this chapter though! :X

mikestar: hahahahaha, that's AWESOME! thanks for reading/reviewing! :)

Dave The Wordsmith: LMAAAOOOO, I'm glad! :D of course you get a shout-out, silly! :) and you're right, he definitely up there in age (and still actin' a damn fool! lolz)! but haaahh, I remember that episode. that's from Garden Party, right? first episode and he's already actin' crazy! lolz! hahaha, yes she did! gotta push those crazy Freemans. and YES, I freakin' love Granddad's song. almost every episode, I'm waiting to hear what he's gonna sing about. New shoes, good food, Soul Plane are the ones at the top of my head. hahaha! and Granddad know what he doin'. thinkin' he slick, mmhmm. lol! and hahahaha, I honestly loved writing the fact that Riley slapped him. after all the times that Huey has beat up on Riley and smacked him, Riley was finally able to get this one in. and yes, Riley once again surprises us all. ;) and LMAO, riiiight? why do doctors do that? I waited for hours goin' on days and you want us to go one at a time. Heeellll nawwww. hahahah, yes, his baby made Huey do the unthinkable. that shit cray! and hahahaha, that was true brotherly love, but he was so right. that name woulda got screwed the hell up! lolz, Cindy sees Riley. she see him gettin' all soft for her. that baby changin' him! haha! and lolz, silly Granddad. unfortunately, I don't really go into detail about he had to say. but we WILL go into detail on what Huey has to say. especially since Ed & Rummy were clearly against the rules! BUSTED BIG TIME! hahahah! and dude, you have a thing with weird coincidences. hahahah! but yo, I looovvee me some Kevin Hart. funniest comedian I know. and lolz, I love your list too! they're all awesome! :) thanks again so much, love your reviews! they have me rollin'! Deuces! :)

bunnybabe247: awww, thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it! and thank you, I'm glad the Huey smile wasn't too unbelievable. I think a baby can make anybody smile :) and cool down? Riley? hahahaha! trust, he's just getting warmed up! ;)

So as I mentioned last chapter, I was very satisfied with how it turned out, I hope you were too. I'm happy because for the last couple chapters it's been really Riley and Cindy based, so I'm glad I was able to have a chapter that was purely devoted to the baby (and there was even a little Huey & Jazmine cuteness too. You're welcome :D)

Flirty flirty Riley & Cindy, what can I say? lolz. We're takin' it another step yet again this chapter. But what happens when the Freemans' get a "friendly" visitor? … It's about to be some "friendly" competition, that's for damn sure! ;)

Have fuunnn :)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p><em>[While Sobbing] "Thank you, Huey! And whatever you do, don't tell my baby Jazmine! I don't know want her to know her daddy was somebody's biiiiiiiiiitch!"<em>

_~ Tom Dubois; A Date With The Health Inspector_

* * *

><p>Riley quickly changed out of his long basketball shorts and into the black gym shorts he normally slept in. He and Cindy had just came back upstairs from accepting Ed's overly generous gift, pushing it into the living room because they didn't want to haul it up the stairs, and oh yeah, waking up the passed out Granddad. Cindy had just gone into the bathroom to change into <em>Riley's<em> wife beater and a dry pair of bottoms.

"Knock knock, you good?" Riley heard Cindy's voice outside his closed door.

"Yeah, come in." He turned to the door as he heard it open. "Are you good in my…" He paused as he took her in. "Shirt?"

Cindy came into the room and walked past him in baby blue booty shorts and his white wife-beater. And not just any beater, but his trademark one. The one that he had worn almost every other day back when he was a kid. It was clearly way too small for him now, but he had never gotten around to throwing it out.

Riley thought she looked completely _fuckable_ wearing his shirt. It was nice and tight on her, even riding up a little to show a tiny strip of belly skin.

"_I wanna fuck you." _For some reason, that single line from the old-ass Akon song popped in Riley's head… and repeated itself over and over.

"It fits fine, thanks." She said, clearly not noticing the power she had over him at that particular moment.

_You ain't lyin'._

She was now standing in front of Riley's dresser, using its mirror as she re-tied her hair into a better bun. Riley walked over to dresser and grabbed his du-rag, beginning to put it over his cornrows.

"So… you ever gonna tell me what the hell you was about to say?"

"Hmm?" Cindy glanced at him in the mirror.

"You was ready to talk some shit… dirty shit." He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You sure hung up on that." She commented casually. "Why so?"

Riley scoffed, tying the knot tightly before dropping his arms and turning to her. "I ain't, I'm just sayin'. You need to stop all dat talk if you gonna punk out like some frontin' lil punk-ass, pussy-ass, _bitch_-ass nigga!"

Before he could process what was happening, Cindy had grabbed the front of his damp beater and yanked him down eye-level with her.

"I was gonna say, Reezy," She began slowly and calmly. "That if I ever _was_ to 'hop on yo dick' as you so delicately put it," She pulled him in closer, staring into his eyes with a sultry look, their faces only centimeters apart.

"You would _never_ want me to hop off." She whispered sexily.

_God… __**DAMN**__._

Riley was frozen, having no idea how to react to _that_… verbally anyway. Biologically… he was _definitely_ reacting.

Luckily, he didn't have to think. Cindy roughly shoved him backwards and let go of his shirt. Her push had taken Riley off-guard and he had stumbled into his bed, plopping clumsily down on it. Cindy smirked.

"Nighty-night." She said dismissively, turning to walk to the twin bed.

_Say somethin', dammit! _Riley thought quickly_. You can't let her get away wit dat shit, retaliate! What to say, what to say…._

_Got it._

Riley stood slowly from his bed, shifting his jaw with a nod as he watched Cindy climb onto her bed.

"You… is… _thirsty_." He smirked at her, crossing his arms.

Cindy let out a light, disbelieving laugh. "Even if I _was_, it wouldn't be for you, nigga."

"Stop dat lyin'. And bet?" Riley turned to go to his hamper, pulling off his beater in the process. He wanted her to get a good long look at his tattoo on his back. He knew she dug it. He could practically feel her eyes on him. After he threw the shirt in, he whipped his head around to her. Cindy's eyes quickly snapped back up to his face.

Riley grinned. "Naw, girl, you _starvin'_ for some dick. Mm-hmm." He told her bluntly, sliding into his bed.

Yeaaahh, he suddenly decided that he no longer wanted to wear a shirt to bed that night.

His grin grew as Cindy just dropped her jaw at him for his comment. She couldn't even respond.

"When's the last time you got some, C?"

_That_ made her have something to say. "Oh hell to da naw! Uh-uh, you don't ask a girl that!" She snapped quickly.

Riley gave her a confused look at her reaction. "Why? We homies. Why can't we have real talk?" He shrugged. "You gotta boyfriend while you was in school?"

Cindy's eyes hardened a bit, looking at Riley warily. "I did."

_Did. As in past tense._ Riley thought. For some reason, this made him glad.

"Y'all ain't together no more?" Riley asked. Cindy shook her head slowly. "Why?"

"You in the mood for too many questions tonight, Reez." Cindy said lowly, looking away.

"Maybe. Why ain't you wit the guy now though?"

"Reezy. I _don't_ wanna talk about it." Cindy finally looked directly at him.

Riley was taken aback by this. "You don't wanna talk about this?" He repeated in disbelief. "C, this is me and you. We talk about everythin'. What the hell?"

"Yeah, and we basically just started talkin' again, Reez. After about four years." Cindy told him harshly.

"Yeah, and I don't _give_ a fuck." Riley shot back just as harsh. "Shit ain't changed. You still always gon' be C-Murph, I'm still always gon' be Reezy, and we still _always_ gon' be homies. So what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I don't wanna _talk_ about that fucking _dickhead_!"

Riley stared at Cindy in silence, focusing on her eyes. They were wide and fierce at her sudden outburst, almost flashing. But there were also other emotions in her ocean-blue orbs.

Hurt. Sadness. Pain.

"What... the _fuck_… did he do to you?" Riley all but growled, his voice menacingly low.

Cindy closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. Riley sighed.

"C, come here." He crooked two of his fingers and gestured her over.

Cindy shook her head again and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Getcha ass over here." Riley sighed impatiently.

"_No_."

"Cindy. Either walk yourself over or I'mma come over there and drag yo ass." He gave her a look, clearly letting her know that he wasn't kidding.

Cindy sighed and rolled her eyes before swinging her legs off the twin and standing. She grabbed her pillow and slowly walked over to the bed. Riley stretched his arm up and turned off his bedroom light as Cindy slid in. Then he turned to her, leaning up on one elbow. Cindy laid on her side facing him, her head resting on her pillow as she stared up at him.

"Now talk to me. Do I have to go to Indiana and kick a nigga's ass?" He asked in serious tone.

Riley was happy to see that she gave a small grin before rolling her eyes. "How I wish, Reez."

"Aye, I'm not bullshittin'. I'll jack Dorothy and me and you can drive up there right _now_."

"You're forgetting about Jamilah." She smirked.

"Huey gave me the car-seat for her, we good! Shoot, it'd be her first road trip. Holla!"

Cindy giggled with a genuine smile, causing Riley to feel good. He loved that he could always get her to smile and laugh, even when she was hurting.

"You're _crazy_." She finally said.

"Only for you, babe." He smirked playfully, causing her to chuckle and roll her pretty eyes at him. She just didn't know how much he meant those words.

"Whateva, boy. Hush wit all dat talk."

"You know you love it." He smiled at her.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." She shrugged with a grin.

Riley gave her a small one in return before giving her a look. "C, be real wit me. Tell me what happened. Please."

Cindy let out a giant sigh as she closed her eyes. Forgetting her hair was in a bun, she stressfully ran her hand through it, messing it up. She rolled her eyes as she pulled out the ponytail holder and shook her hair out. Riley stared at her amusedly.

"Today, Rapunzel."

"Shuddup, nigga." She grinned, finally turning to look at him again. "Okay. The truth is that I did have a boyfriend while I was in Indiana, for almost a year and a half. His name was Brad." She began, the grin slowly falling from her face.

"Faggoty-ass name. Sounds like the name of a douchebag." Riley commented. Cindy just nodded with a brief eyeroll before continuing.

"In my junior year, I moved off campus into an apartment with my friend, Lacey. We had gone to a party together and she had introduced me to him. He seemed nice. Very attractive. Funny. We became friends and started talking after that. We didn't actually date until a month or so later…. It was all good for the next couple of months up until that summer…." Riley watched her carefully as she paused for a moment. Her expression got sadder with each passing second.

"Brad got really weird. He just started actin' _different_. We seemed so similar when we first started going out, which I loved. But then things changed. We started to argue a lot. Like, he'd get mad at the stupidest shit. What really bothered me was that it was like he was _looking_ for a fight. Like he was purposely lookin' for a reason to start shit… I didn't get it. We started dating on and off. We'd fight, break up, he'd come back… and I'd forgive him… like an idiot." She closed her eyes at that part. Riley could practically see that she was mentally kicking herself.

"Go on." He gently prodded.

She sighed again, opening her eyes. "After that entire summer of on-again-off-again shit, we were once again 'together' at the beginning of senior year. It was actually going decent for a while. A long while. I had just started to think, 'Wow. All this stupid shit is behind us. Maybe we can finally move on and actually be in this together for the long haul.'" She let out a humorless chuckle, her eyes glazing over. "So much for that."

"What happened?"

"We had gone strong up until a month before graduation. He started actin' kinda shady again. He wasn't pickin' fights, he was just actin' evasive. Like he was tryin' to hold back from me. I shoulda trusted my gut and just dropped him then, but no…. Everythin' happens for a reason though…. I had left my apartment to go to class, but the teacher was sick that day, so everyone was dismissed. I decided to go home and just relax until my next one… Brad's car was in front of my house when I got back."

Riley's eyes widened. He hoped the story wasn't going where he thought it was, but he had a bad feeling that it was.

"Stupid me thought that he had forgotten I had class today and that he was just waitin' on me. I'd even been the one to give him his own key." Cindy let out another laugh that contained no hint of humor. "I go inside to surprise him, not knowin' that I'd be the one that'd be gettin' a surprise." She let out a painful sigh, not looking at Riley. "… I found Brad and Lacey… _together_… on the living room floor."

"Oh my God." Riley muttered, staring at Cindy sadly.

"I was so. Fucking. _Stupid_…. Every time… every goddamn time that he would fight with me, he'd be goin' to bed with _her_. My _roommate_. My closest friend in school and he _knew_ that! He picked fights on purpose. Just so he'd have a _reason_ to go behind my back and be with her…. And Lacey. Who I _thought_ was my friend. She's the one who sets me up with him when she's the one that really wants to be with him…. Ain't dat a bitch? … So fuckin' blind…. I honestly blame myself."

Riley's eyes narrowed as he looked down at her. "Aye." His voice was cold. "Look at me." Cindy quickly lifted her eyes to meet his hostile glare. "Don't you fucking _dare_ blame yourself. You hear me? That douche and that whore that are both lower than _shit_ are the ones who did this. Don't you put that on yourself."

Cindy stared at him for a moment before raising herself up on one elbow, making herself closer to eye level with him. Her eyes appeared to be a little glassy.

"I gave him _everything_, Riley…. Everything that I thought it'd be possible to give to someone… I did. I gave him my all and he goes and does this."

Riley's thoughts started to trail off at the "everything." Did that include what he thought it did? Did she… lose her virginity… to _him_? Riley couldn't help but feel… _upset_ if that pathetic excuse of a person was the one that was able to take that experience away from Cindy. It should have been with somebody special… with somebody better… somebody that actually deserved her.

"Did you love him?" Riley blurted his question quietly without even thinking about it first. Cindy was quiet for a moment.

"For a long time, I thought I did. Honestly. But now looking back on it… no." She shook her head, staring directly at Riley. "I liked him… a lot. When things were good between us, it was great. It was wonderful…. But love? … I don't think I ever passed the 'like' stage with him. A waste, really…. Everything I did with him was a waste for him to go and stab me in the back the way he did…. The sad part is that I can't say I'm surprised that he did."

"The fuck you mean?" Riley snapped bewilderedly.

Cindy shook her head with an eyeroll. "Lacey, the roommate and so-called friend? She's gorgeous. She could get, or _steal_ for that matter, any guy she wanted. She had them with one look."

Riley scoffed. "The fuck outta here with dat. Like you ain't? That's some ol' bullshit, C."

Cindy rolled her eyes, brushing off his small endorsement with the shake of her head. She then flipped over and took Riley's phone from the nightstand.

"I'm goin' to Facebook to find her." She explained, turning back to face him as she tapped away on the touchscreen.

"_Please_ find the bitch. As a matter of fact, I _do_ wanna see her." Riley retorted. Cindy shrugged, continuing to search. Her screen tapping began to slow down, finally stopping. She then handed the phone to Riley with a blank face.

Riley turned the phone to face him and stared at the picture of the girl on the screen. She had raven black hair, green cat-like eyes, a curvy body, and an alluring smile. Yeah, she was pretty. But to Riley, she was just _average_. Nothing lit a spark with her. She was just another whore on Facebook.

"All I see is a slutty bitch who want attention and think she bad." Riley stated, tossing the phone on the nightstand on his side. "I've seen better."

Cindy rolled her eyes hard at him, frustration clearly written on her face. "Oh, you've seen better?" She repeated with annoyance. "Really though?"

Riley kept his expression neutral and voice calm as he leaned a little closer. "Cindy." He silenced her, his voice steady. "I'm _lookin'_ at better."

Cindy's eyebrow raised and her eyes widened as she stared back at Riley, not knowing what to say.

"Girls like that whore," Riley began evenly, not removing his gaze from Cindy. "Are a dime a dozen. You can find 'em on any street, wit any man, doin' anything. All they are is _trash_. No good guy and no decent guy wants some cheap hoe like that. They want a real woman."

Cindy continued to just stare at him, eyes wide. All this coming from Young Reezy? The realest of real niggas and downest of down gangstas that could probably write a book entitled "Don't Love Them Hoes"? Where the hell was all _this_ comin' from?

"And that prick? Brett, Brick, whatever the fuck his faggoty, punk-ass name is? He is one stupid-ass nigga. An _idiot_. He is _never_ gonna get another shot with you, C. He blew it. He blew the best thing he had goin' for his pathetic life. He decided to leave the actual diamond for a fuckin' rock. And you know what? It's his loss. Not yours. He's the one that fucked up. And he's gonna regret that snap decision to run around with trash over bein' with you for the rest of his life."

Cindy was incapable of saying any words. The only thing she could do was stare up at him with full eyes, finally able to give him a smile. She made a light sniffle noise before she scooted closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist in an embrace. Riley didn't hesitate, pulling her even closer so that her head was resting on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her. It was silent for a moment as Riley felt a few hot tears fall on his bare chest. It was silent for another as he used his hand to stroke her long hair once, pushing it back off her forehead and down her back, resting his arm around her waist again. Cindy broke the silence first.

"Thank you."

Riley just shrugged with her in his arms and rubbed her side before he spoke. "It's the truth. And I'm _always_ gonna tell you the truth. Remember that."

He glanced down as he felt her turn her face up at him.

"Love ya, Reezy." She gave him a tiny smile, reminding him so much of the last night he had seen her before she'd left. Then she turned her head back down, almost as if she did not expect him to say it back.

Riley gave a small smile that he knew she couldn't see. Then, at the top of her head, close to her forehead, he planted a small and soft kiss.

"Love you too, C."

It was a comfortable silence for a few long moments before he spoke again, quietly.

"And, just so we're clear, yeah. This time I _did_ kiss your head. _And_ what?" He grinned.

He didn't even have to look at her to know that she was smiling.

He felt it.

* * *

><p>Riley had slept good… real good. He was feeling all types of comfortable and his body felt nice and warm. Even in his subconscious, he knew that he was having a really good sleep, and was somewhat curious as to why.<p>

He'd soon find out.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Cindy had slid herself off Riley's chest and had rolled over in her sleep…. Riley had gravitated towards her. Now, around ten in the morning, Riley had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, Cindy's back was pressed up against his chest, and her body molded into him as he was spooning her. His face was resting in the crook of her neck. At that moment, her hair had tickled his face, causing him to nuzzle his face in, his lips unintentionally brushing against the side of her neck. This movement caused Cindy to make a light noise of contentment… right before her eyes began to flutter open.

She didn't realize right away, still being a bit out of it due to her great sleep as well. Then she began to notice why she felt so comfortable. Her eyes drifted down to Riley's arm across her and took in the fact that his _entire_ body was against her. She then tried slowly turning her head, but could only glance at the side of his sleeping face, being as though his head was so close.

Her jaw dropped gently, an incredulous smile on her face as she took all of this in. As gently as she could, she slowly began to move her head, causing Riley to slide off her neck and reposition himself on the pillow, _still_ asleep. Then Cindy scooted herself forward a bit before sucking in and slowly turning over to face him. Riley's grip tightened around her again once she was now facing him.

She grinned at him, honestly not believing that he was still sleeping. The boy had to see this.

Cindy lightly patted his chest, trying to wake him up. "Reez. Wake up." She whispered. He didn't budge.

"Reezyyy," She tried lightly using her nails and running her hand back and forth as if she was scratching him.

Riley shifted a bit, then let out a low and sexy _moan_, causing Cindy's hand to freeze. She hadn't meant for all _that_ to happen.

Time to improvise.

"_Reezy_. C'mon, get up." She began tapping him hard in the chest.

"Ow…." He muttered tiredly, finally squinting his eyes open, meeting pretty blue ones. "Cindy?" He sounded generally confused.

Cindy raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a smirk. "Mornin', Reez."

Riley was still out of it as he tiredly lifted his head a little. "Hey, baby." His voice was deep and husky, laced with traces of sleep.

Cindy's eyebrow raised even higher. "_Baby_?" She grinned.

Riley's brow furrowed and looked at her. _Had_ he just called her that? Oops. "Uhh, sorry. Force of habit… wit Jamilah and everythin'…. yeah."

"Uh-huuhhh…." She continued to grin. "_Anyways_, how'd you sleep, boo? You look like you slept well." She commented casually.

Riley looked down and realized that he had his arm around her and was holding her extra close to him.

_Dammit_.

"… Ummm… my bad?" He said sheepishly. He was finally really awake.

"If this doesn't convince you that you're a bit cuddly in your sleep, I don't know what will."

Riley gave her a look and raised his eyebrow. "Maybe so, but uh…" He smirked, first glancing back at their position and then giving her a quick once-over. "You don't look as if you minded it too much, bay." He told her, his voice deep, before giving her hip a firm pat. Then he lifted his arm from around her and pulled back, sitting up.

"Oh _please_." Cindy grinned, running her hand through her hair.

"Yup, keep tellin' yourself that." Riley quipped with a grin as he stood and went to the door. "Shower."

"You need a shower right now?"

"_Right_ now."

"Weirdo."

She didn't know just how _bad_ he needed one at that moment.

"I'd ask you if you wanted join me, but knowin' you…" He paused as he started closing the door behind him, and looked back at her. "You probably woulda said yes." He grinned.

"The fuck outta here, hoe!" Cindy threw a pillow at the door, missing just as he closed it.

* * *

><p>Riley rubbed his eyes as he stood at the stove, cooking breakfast for Jamilah and Cindy. After he'd changed into a gray beater and long blue shorts, he'd gotten Jamilah (she had climbed out of her crib <em>again<em>) and taken her downstairs. He had passed Granddad on the way, who had told him he was going for a run and wasn't hungry. Cindy was probably taking her shower now. Jamilah tiredly and patiently waited for her food in her high chair. The silence in the kitchen left Riley with time to think.

What in the _hell_ was going on between him and Cindy? It's been four years. No phone calls, no texts, nothin'. He couldn't lie to himself: he had grown… _feelings_ for his best friend back when they were younger. But he had thought with the gap of time, they would disappear. They faded a lot, that's for sure. Especially when she'd just stopped talking to him altogether and he'd been pissed. He still cared about her as a friend in that time, but the _feelings_… he thought they were gone.

_Obviously not._ Riley rolled his eyes, scrambling the eggs. The first day, the first damn day she's back, it's like it went right back to normal. They were best homies again. Shit hadn't changed. But the fuckin' _feelings_? They were _back_. And they were stronger than ever. He was so confused. Even when he knew he felt something in their high school days, he had never acted on them. They had never acted the way they were now. All this flirtin' and shit? It seemed like almost every other thing that he said to her came out as a flirt! And he was either trippin'… or she was flirtin' back with him. Not that he minded. He sure as hell didn't mind at _all_. It's just that he had never found any indication that she liked him before. But things seemed different now. He didn't know what changed, but somethin' was definitely goin' on between them. He knew it… but he didn't know what to do about it. He wanted her, _God_ he wanted her. But that same damn fear was still there. If she didn't feel the same way about him that he did for her, it would fuck everything up. Their roommate solution, her living with them… him and Cindy bein' best friends…. He would hate himself if he ever fucked that up.

"Hey, Mila!" Riley jumped at her voice as she stepped into the kitchen. She was _still_ wearing his wife beater (sexy sexy sexy) but had changed into a pair of gray capris sweats. Her long hair was in a low ponytail. She patted the child's head as she sat beside her.

"Hi, Aunt Cindy!"

She smiled at Jamilah's response proudly, before turning to Riley.

"Aye." Riley gave her a quick head nod.

"Hey, _baby_." She smirked. Riley snickered and turned back to the food. His cheeks felt a little warm.

"Let it go, man. I told you, it's a habit."

"I'm sure."

"Quit actin' like you didn't like it."

"Ohh say my name, say my name." She grinned, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder.

Riley had been ready to respond when the doorbell rang. He groaned.

"Do me a favor and get that for me? These eggs are almost ready to come out."

"Aiight." Cindy stood and left the room. He heard her footsteps in the hall, then the sound of the door opening. Then…

"_AAAAAAHHHH!"_

"WHAT THE-" Riley twisted the knobs of the stove dials before about to dash into the hall. Right as he cranked the last one off, he heard the whoop of a deeper voice. Then, when he finally ran into the hallway, he focused his eyes on Cindy, all hugged up on some dude as he spun her around. When they spun, Riley noticed dreads swinging on the guy.

Caesar.

"Guys, what the _fuck_?" Riley lowered his voice on his last word. "You screamin' like you got murdered!"

Cindy giggled. "Sorry. I honestly didn't expect to see this guy at the door."

Caesar finally set her down, not taking his eyes off her. "_You_? Girl, I'm comin' in here to drop off a box of chicken for his Granddad when you open the door! I thought you was in Indiana."

"Graduated and back in Woodcrest for the summer." She smiled.

"Get out!" Caesar's smile was wide. "That's awesome! Man, I can't believe you're back! I missed you!" He pulled her into another hug and rocked her back and forth.

"I missed you too!"

Riley let out a big sigh that was half relief, half annoyance. "Man, whateva. If these eggs are screwed the hell up, you ain't gettin' nothin' else!" He turned and began walking back to kitchen. He heard their footsteps following him.

"Ooh, breakfast?"

"Nigga, do you live here? You wasn't gettin' nothin' to begin with!"

"That's cold, bruh. But I don't care. I wanna hear what _this girl's_ been doin'." He grinned at Cindy, tossing his arm around her shoulder. Cindy smiled back and looped her arm around his waist as they walked.

* * *

><p><strong>30 Minutes Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Riley sat at the kitchen table, head resting on his hand as he boredly glanced back and forth between Cindy and Caesar.<p>

_These niggas steady talkin'._

For the past half hour, Cindy and Caesar had done nothin' but sit and catch up. They were laughin', actin' up, clownin', and just acting like the best of friends. Riley knew that _he_ was the one who was _definitely_ Cindy's best friend (like he had to worry about Caesar's dumbass. psshhh. yeah right), but did forget how close she and Caesar were. They were homies too… not as close as she and Riley, but still. Really good friends…. Dang, couldn't they include a nigga in a conversation?

"Aww shhhhhhnap, that's crazy." Caesar caught himself from accidentally cursing when he glanced at Jamilah. Cindy busted up.

"Yeah, you _betta_ watch yo mouth." Riley told him, giving him a glare.

"I ain't say nothin', pipe down." Caesar brushed him off.

"Yo behind's bout to be _outside_!"

"_Chiiiiilllll_, bruh. You can't let a brotha catch up wit his girl?" Caesar gave him an innocent look, turning slightly to rub his hand down the inner side of Cindy's forearm.

_Nigga say and do _**what**_?_

Riley just scoffed at him and rolled his eyes. "No comment."

"Thank you." Caesar smirked. "Now what's the plan for us today, y'all?"

_Us?_

"I dunno." Cindy said. "Like I said, I got the job as a personal trainer, but I'm really nervous. I've never trained anyone before. I was thinking about goin' down to the gym and workin' out so I'm ready. Might as well get in better shape while I'm at it."

"Girl, please, I ain't tryin' to hear all dat. You look just as fine as you did back when we was in high school, if not more now." Caesar told her smoothly, a wide grin on his face.

Cindy smiled at him and turned her head away while Riley almost choked on his water.

_No this nigga didn't._

"But yo, I gotta betta idea." Caesar said. "Why don't we go to the gym and you give me a workout? Like, try trainin' me? That's good practice." He shrugged.

Cindy looked at him with a smile. "Really?" Caesar nodded. "Aiight, that sounds great. Thank you!"

"No problem, babe." He smirked.

_The **FUCK**?_

Caesar turned to Riley. "You comin'?"

_This nigga really have the balls to ask me dat? Like _he_ the one that run this house?_

Riley gave him a hard glare. "What do _you_ think?"

"I was _thinkin'_ about the baby."

As if on cue, they all heard the door open. "Boy, I'm back!"

Riley turned and smirked at Caesar. "That answer your question?" Caesar just grinned and rolled his eyes. Riley continued. "I mean, obviously I'mma _have_ to come. Yo weak self gonna be through wit trainin' in five minutes tops."

"Ohhhhh!" Caesar let out sarcastically, pretending to shake his hands as if he was scared. "Aiight, son. Let's do this then. A little friendly competition on who C-Murph's gonna whip first." He turned to grin at her.

"I ain't goin' easy on either of you." She shrugged with a small grin of her own.

"_Don't."_ Riley and Caesar said at the time, staring each other down.

Cindy let out a light snicker. "I'mma go on up to change. Then we can be outtie." She rose from the table.

"Can you take Jamilah to Granddad and ask if he'll watch her for a while? He'll listen to you." Riley told her.

"Sure." Cindy lifted the baby from her high chair and carried her out of the room with her.

There was a noticeable awkward silence between Caesar and Riley as they looked at each other.

"You good, bruh? You seem a little… testy." Caesar mused, raising his eyebrow.

"Nope…." Riley said bluntly, popping the 'p' as he crossed his arms. "I'm _good_."

"Aiight, man." He looked away, as if he was trying not to laugh. Then he turned back to him. "This is gonna be fun… you, me, and Cindy… who woulda thought?"

Riley nodded once as he leaned back in his chair. "Mm-hmm… this gon' be _real_ fun…. Definitely interestin'."

"Real interestin'." Caesar agreed.

"Damn straight."

"Word."

"_Real talk_." Riley stressed, ending the chain, his voice sounding a bit harsh.

The two continued to stare at each other, neither refusing to back down.

Oh, this was gonna be interesting all right.

* * *

><p>Awwwwww shhnap, y'all! It's about to get real!<p>

I'm tryna make you guys happy, giving Riley & Cindy another bed scene. Not THE bed scene, but a sneak peek of what's to come I guess. Cute? Smexii? I hope so. I know _I'd_ never wanna leave Reezy arms, knaa'mean? ;)

And dang, I give Cindy a hard time with all the ish that goes on in her life. The poor girl.

And ooohh, snap, Caesar is back in the picture. Don't hate me because of it. lolz! Y'all know that Riley and Cindy are _obviously_ the ones that end up together so chiiiiilll :) I know you probably hate him now, though. don't worry, I kinda do right now too ;)

**Important Question: Should I do a chapter or part of a chapter from Cindy's perspective?** You guys got like a little tiny bit of a few of her thoughts in the second half of the bed scene, but that was it. Should I reveal what she's thinking or keep it a mystery? Helpful opinion/feedback is appreciated :)

Also, if anyone reads this whose name is Brad, don't hate me for what Riley said. lolz! that was me in pure character mode. So I apologize on Riley's behalf. hahaha. I heart Brad's. :)

Quick disclaimer: Song that popped into Riley's head was the explicit version of _I Wanna Love You _by Akon/Sean Paul. Also, once again, the Kevin Hart line at the top _(ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIIIIIGGHHHT_) is all him. Not mines. :)

Reviews mean the world to me. They make me better. So thank you to everyone who reviews for me. Also thank you to anyone who just reads. I see you guys that add me or the story to your favorite author/story list. That really makes me smile, so thank you to the silent readers as well! :)

Love ya guys!

~Schweetie

PS: Does anyone else ROLL at the quote I used by Tom? I laugh every single time. One of the funniest things he says! :D


	11. Don't Tap Out

And spring break comes to an end. Boooooo! :( :( :(

Hopefully these thank you shout-outs put you in a better mood than I'm in:

tierrayaoi: hahaha, aww, thank you so much! :D

LovinHueyFreeman: haha, thank you! :) and lmao, thanks! I love when guys spit that sexy ish! ;) oh and you know, they were lovin' their sleep :) hahaha, oh Riley. can't deny his physical attraction for C-Murph! LMAO! I'm pretty sure everyone wants Caesar to GTFO of this story. hahaha! and awww, thank you, I try (of course, this would be the time I'm like days late. And I love you toooo (… no homo, bruh, no homo ;))! And awww, that made me so happy to read! I'm glad my stories manage to improve your day! it makes it all worth it! :D I can't wait to read your next chapter of Catchin' Feelings! And gurrll, no lie, I'm bein' extra creepy too! I can't wait to see Riley & Cindy get it in on YOUR story! ;) thanks again for your review! I love them! :D

bunnybabe247: hahah, I'm glad you enjoyed the bed scene :) and yooo, he just might have to. Brad may or not be out of the picture yet (inside scoop!). and psh, just because I didn't put in that Cindy didn't hurt them, doesn't mean she didn't… you know the girl's crazy! hahahah! we'll find out more soon ;) thanks so much for your review! :D

Paige1292: hahahaha, right? I'm glad I'm not the only one. I die every single time! and lolz, yes, Riley is a big sweetie underneath his tough exterior. And don't worry, they'll get flirty/mushy again soon. :) and head's up, you might not like Ceez that much this chapter. haha ;) thanks again for your review! :)

Dave The Wordsmith: hahaha, right! Ed is soooo dumb. I love how his own grandfather hates him too! lolz! weeiirrddd coincidences. you scarin' _me_ now! :) and LMAO, I can totally picture him saying that! I might have to put that line in there and give you credit for it. ;) and wahh, I know, poor C. but at least she has Riley :) and haha, I know! she all confused with how he so knowledgeable about it! and LMAOO! Caesar is definitely a freeloader. and yup, he tryna act real slick like he don't see Riley has his eye on her. But ish is bout to go down if he don't chill wit all dat noise, knaa'mean? ;) hahahaha! I knooooww! we all love Tom's bitchyness :) thanks again for your review! Deuces :)

Boondocks23: (9): hahaha, thank you soooo much! I really appreciate it! :D (10): hahahah, thank you! that part was fun to write! Riley's ready to jump a nigga! and lolz, don't worry! more story on deck! go go go! and thanks again for your reviews! :D

Edgar H. Sutter: aww, thank you! they are super close and will probably fall in love very soon. :) and hahahah, Brad & Lacey can go eat a dick! they'll get what's comin' to them ;) and lolz, that's a good idea. it's not in this chapter, but maybe the next I'll put Jamilah on her rocker. and lolz, yuppp, it's about to pop off sooner or later between Riley & Caesar! nobody messes with Riley's girl! thanks again for your review! :)

Jazavelli: yeeeaaahhh, the competition's gonna get heated, man! :D and lolz, I know. Caesar's sexy smooth with it and gets even more this chapter. and LMAO, right? She needs to check him before Riley does! and hmmmm, he is very carefree… but maybe he does have a few sprouting feelings for C-Murph. From Riley's perspective we can't really know for sure. But we will find out soooon! :D Thanks so much for your review! :)

Jor-El Smith: hahahaha, yes he IS. and LMAO! yeeeaahh, Cindy makes Riley have one of those types on a daily! ;) thanks so much for your review! :)

genissis123: haha, I'm glad you liked it! :D and okaayy, I did part of this chapter just for you! hopefully it'll make you happy for being off punishment! :D thanks so much for your review and your opinion! :)

So, uhhm, last chapter was pretty interesting, yeah? Cindy continues to have a sob story life (I make it hard for her!), Riley is a total sweetheart to her (mmhmm, showin' them feelings for C-Murph), and then there's even a little competition between Riley and our favorite dreadhead: Caesar. What type of ish is gonna go down with two boys, one girl, and one gym? It's gonna be some drama, that's for sure. :)

Leeeeeeettt's get it started… in heeeeeerrreeeee….

… & the beat keeps runnin' runnin' & runnin' runnin' ;)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>If Nigga Moments had their own category, Nigga Moments would be the third leading killer of black men behind pork chops and F.E.M.A…. It's a fact."<br>~Huey Freeman; Granddad's Fight_

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

_These boys have no idea what they're getting themselves into._

Cindy shook her head with a grin as she examined herself in the mirror. She had just finished packing a quick bag for the gym, changed into her workout clothes, and was now quickly re-doing her hair.

She couldn't lie: she was pumped about this.

Cindy _loved_ to work out. She loved the sudden rush of adrenaline she would experience. She loved how it pushed her to have better focus and motivation. She loved how working out would eliminate most of the stress that she tended to carry.

Exercise was like her escape.

So to actually be able to train someone to exercise? _And_ get paid for it?

Ballin'!

She was stoked as hell. After Ed had gotten her the job and finally left (and after she had been ready to tear off his damn arm), she began to get excited. She was going to be a personal trainer. She'd be able to do what one of her idols, Jillian Michaels, did for a living. Cindy didn't care what _anyone_ said, Jillian was Cindy's girl. She tuned in to every episode of _The Biggest Loser_ just to watch Jillian train and teach fat hoes how to exercise… and diet. One of the biggest reasons she loved Jillian? She was a tough bitch. She didn't baby-talk people or beat around the bush, no. If you were workin' with her, yo ass was gon' WORK. Either get down or lay down, bitch.

Cindy wanted to _be_ like her.

_Which is why my boys need to be scurred._ Cindy thought with a smirk as she picked her bag.

She glanced at the mirror one last time. She was wearing a red workout bra and black yoga capris pants, her hair now pulled up higher in a straight ponytail.

_Ugh, I look shitty. I need to trim this tummy line a few more inches, dammit._ She rolled her eyes before turning to leave the room.

"Yooo, I'm ready." Cindy called as she walked down the stairs. Riley and Caesar had just walked into the hallway and glanced up at her.

Cindy gave Caesar a funny look as he let out a wolf whistle in her direction. "Ay bay bay!" He quipped with a smirk. Cindy rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Oh totally. Hot stuff, right?" She said sarcastically.

"You _fine_, ma."

"And you need contacts, _bruh_." Cindy told him, giving him a light push on the chest as she was about to pass him. He grabbed her hand before she could pull it away and laced his fingers with hers.

"Obviously _you_ need 'em if you can't see how beautifully sexy you look, babe." He told her genuinely, a big smile on his face.

Cindy paused and gave him a smile back with the shake of her head.

He was such a cutie and a sweetheart. She had missed him.

"_Aiight_, man! We ready to go or _what_? Damn!"

Both Cindy and Caesar looked to Riley as he had hastily moved past them and out the door. They followed right behind him, pulling it closed on the way out.

"Okay, Attitude." Cindy rolled her eyes at her bestie.

"I ain't _got_ no damn attitude." He snapped without turning around as he walked to Dorothy.

"Because that sounded _real_ convincing."

"Don't worry bout him, he just a hater." Caesar muttered loudly. Riley whipped around to face them.

"One, it's my _brother_ who's the hater, so don't get it twisted. And two… what the _hell_ do I have to be hatin' on _you_ for?" He scoffed before giving Caesar a quick once-over, his face looking disgusted.

Caesar let out a light snicker that he was trying to hold back. "Uhh, I can think of a few reasons." He smirked.

"Name one, bitch."

Caesar opened his mouth to say something, but then hesitated before closing it momentarily with a grin. He rolled his eyes before he spoke again.

"Umm, you's hatin' because you know I'mma last longer than you do with Cindy trainin' us?"

Cindy had a feeling that wasn't what he'd been originally about to say, but Riley didn't notice.

"Marley, is you high? Did you get a lil smacked wit yo fam before comin' here, nigga?" He snorted. "You need to stop smokin'. Ain't a good look and makes you sound stupid as hell right now."

Riley turned to unlock the passenger door and gestured to Cindy to hop in shotgun. She got in quickly but didn't close the door, glancing back to see and hear Caesar's reaction.

Typical Ceez didn't even bat an eye. He just stood there with an easy grin on his face, nodding at what Riley had said. "Why you gotta be throwin' around stereotypes, man? Just cuz my parents are of Jamaican descent doesn't mean we sit around smokin' weed all day… unlike yo GRANDDADDY!"

"OHHHHHH!" Cindy called out loudly, cracking up. She remembered hearing about _that_ story and had just about pissed her pants.

Cindy looked to see Riley crack a grin before letting out a light snicker. "Man, whateva. That was funny as hell." He said, walking around to the driver's side. Caesar chuckled as he opened the door and got in the backseat. Cindy closed her passenger door before Riley began to back the car up out of the driveway and get on the road. Caesar leaned in between the two front seats so he could talk to them both.

"_Regardless_, I still think you a lil intimidated that I'mma do better than you, son." He continued, glancing over to Riley.

"And _regardless_, you need to stop smokin' the grass." Riley rolled his eyes, keeping his eyes on the road. "I _know_ I'mma make you look like a fool."

"Do I smell competition?"

"Do I smell pot?" Riley replied sarcastically.

Cindy giggled at the two of them. "You guys are _dumb_."

Caesar looked at her. "Ciiiindyyyyy…." He sang in a sing-song voice.

"Whaa-aaat?" She smirked back.

"I think you gonna have to tell us at the end of the workout who was better, me or Riley."

"ME." Riley stated hardly, glancing over to her.

"You want me to judge you?" She gave them both a look.

"Yes." Riley and Caesar said simultaneously.

Cindy glanced at both of them before rolling her eyes. "Whaaatever." She shrugged a shoulder.

"_And_ I think we should get a prize." Caesar added.

"Oh hell yeah." Riley muttered.

"Umm, niggas is broke over here, homie. I dunno what kinda prize you expectin' to get, but it ain't nothin' that's comin' outta _my_ pocket, I'll tell you dat right now."

Caesar laughed at her and shook his head. "Cin, I don't want you to _buy_ us nothin'. Nah…. How bout… whoever does better geeeettsss…." She could tell he was thinking hard. Then his eyes lit up a bit.

"Whoever wins gets a massage." He grinned.

"What?" Cindy said, letting out a surprised laugh. She noticed that Riley had raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why not? That's a real good deal at the end of a tough workout." Caesar shrugged.

"Ceez, I'm not hiring a massage therapist over a stupid bet you two make."

"Noooo, baby, _you_ should give the massage!"

Cindy lifted her eyes up to see Riley's eyebrow raise a tad higher. Damn, he reminded her of his brother more and more each day.

"You want _me_… to give you a massage if you win this little bet?" Cindy asked, turning back to Caesar.

"_When_ I win this little bet." He grinned.

"Get real." Riley finally spoke up. "You ain't winnin' _shit_."

"I guess we'll have to find out, won't we?" Caesar replied casually.

"I guess we _will_."

"Okay, back to _me_." Cindy refocused their attention. "What all encompasses this 'massage?'"

"A full body massage?" Caesar smiled at her. Cindy noticed the corner of Riley's mouth turn up a little bit. She rolled her eyes.

_Men._

"Umm, wrong. You doin' too much. Try again." Cindy crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Damn. It was worth a shot." He shrugged with a grin. "How bout just shoulders and neck?"

"Yo, if she gon' do shoulders, she should do back too." Riley commented.

"Right, right. And also upper arms too. Bicep area." Caesar nodded.

"Word. I think she need to use some lotion or oils too."

"Ooh, shit, you right. And she also has to-"

"Aiight, you niggas gettin' way too picky!" Cindy snapped, half playful, half serious. "Shoot. Y'all bout to get an Icy Hot tossed at you and you best pretend it's a massage." She grinned as Riley and Caesar both snickered.

"Okay, so the winner gets a shoulder, neck, back, and arm massage… with some oil and lotion." Caesar summarized.

"Sounds aiight." Riley nodded.

Caesar turned to Cindy again. "You down for this to be the ultimate prize?"

She shrugged. "I _guess_. You both are retarded though."

"Girl, this gon' be like a prize for you too." Caesar gave her a look with a cheeky smile. "You gonna get to handle some _chocolate_."

Cindy laughed and gave him a playful look. "Ooh, I can't wait."

"Mmmm-hmmmm." He nodded with a big smirk. "You gettin' all hype about it."

"I'm just curious to see what type of chocolate I'm gonna get." She began innocently twirling a lock of hair around her index finger. "Am I gonna get some of that rich, dark chocolate…." She glanced down to Caesar with a playful flirty grin, making his smirk get wider. "Or am I gonna get some of that special chocolate that looks like it has some yummy caramel mixed in it?" She leaned over closer to Riley and stared longingly at his profile.

"Gurrlll…." He looked like he was trying hard not to smile as he stared straight ahead. His hands seemed to grip the wheel tighter. "Quit playin'."

"Yo, I am _ready_. I'm bout to win this shit." Caesar announced with a smile. Cindy leaned back in her seat and turned to the window. The boys were probably gonna argue on this for the rest of the drive to the mall.

"You mean _lose_. I'm the one who's bout to win." She heard Riley paused to scoff. "This gon' be _easy_."

Cindy slowly rolled her head over to look at him, a smirk on her face that he wasn't paying attention to.

_That's what you think._

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

"COME _ON_! HOLD IT! DON'T YOU DARE TAP OUT ON ME!"

_Why… the _fuck_ did I think this was gonna be easy?_

It was the only thing Riley kept thinking for the past forty-five minutes. He was whooped. Since they'd gotten there, Cindy had pushed both him and Caesar to their limits. They started off easy. Stretches. Jumping jacks. Easy shit. Then she put them on the treadmills, side by side. She had them walking at an even pace before she quickly but steadily cranked up their speeds all the way, causing them both to fly off after a few minutes. Then there were the lunges. The squats. The crunches. The chin-ups. The push-ups. The weights. The bench presses. The tension bands. The jump-rope.

He didn't know how much more he could _take_. He thought the girl was on some Jillian Michaels shit, that was for damn sure.

Riley was currently in a plank push-up position beside Caesar, struggling to hold out longer than he was. But he didn't think he was gonna make it.

"Aye…" Riley struggled to talk, his arms visibly shaking. "I can't do it anymore."

"Yes you can! _Don't_!" Cindy argued, kneeling down to look him in the face. "Hold it!"

"Damn it, would you just drop already!" Caesar snapped angrily, his arms seemed to be shaking even harder.

"Reezy, nooo!" She cried, right before Riley fell to the ground with a groan. Caesar followed not even half a second later.

"Ohh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Caesar murmured loudly into the floor.

"Nigga, shut up!" Riley snapped, shoving him hard in the shoulder.

Cindy just glared at Riley, crossing her arms. "Disappointed. That was all mental. You could've held it for a little longer; Caesar was ready to drop."

"'All _mental_?'" Riley exclaimed, looking up at her incredulously.

"Yes, all mental." Cindy rolled her eyes. "You were thinking about it too much. You even let him get in your head." She gestured to Caesar who was still face-down on the floor.

"Mental my _ass_. Dat's some ol' _bullshit_." Riley slowly began to sit up. "And this nigga wasn't in my head. I just couldn't do it anymore."

"'Can't' and 'couldn't' aren't words. They're excuses." Cindy told him as she stood up from the ground. "Both of you can take a minute break. I'm gonna go see if the boxing ring's available."

"Oh, goodie. A minute break." Caesar muttered, wearily pushing himself up.

"You're welcome." Cindy grinned, walking away from them.

_Boxing?_

_That_ had gotten Riley's attention. His feelings of tiredness seemed to evaporate at the thought of being able to fight Caesar. He was ready to kick that ass after all the shit he had talked since they'd been here.

"_Damn." _Caesar had said when they'd been about to use the resistance bands. Cindy had just walked away to find some. _"I hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave, y'know? She gonna have niggas hurtin' in more ways than one."_ He had smirked at Riley.

Riley had been ready to punch him in the face after his statement, as true as it was. Yeah, her yoga pants did make her nice, round ass look fine as hell, but he didn't need to hear that Caesar had been eyeing it too!

And _then_ the nigga had the nerve to take his tank off! Really though? Cindy had returned back over to them and given Caesar an interested look.

"_Look at all this Hershey chocolate."_ She grinned as she'd handed him a band.

"_Wanna Hershey's kiss?"_ He asked her in a deep voice.

Cindy had laughed and shoved him lightly. _"You have _not_ changed. You's still such a flirt."_

Riley had just glared at Caesar, pissed. _"Really, nigga? You goin' mad hard."_

"_Don't hate cuz me and my girl gonna be like some s'mores up in this piece."_ Caesar had smirked at him.

This nigga was gettin' _too_ bold.

"_Aww, as long as I get some caramel with mine."_ Cindy had given Riley a cute grin as she handed him a band.

Riley smirked at her when she'd been about to turn around and had given her side a light pinch. _"Thanks but no thanks, babydoll. I ain't down for no shit between one girl and two guys. Know why?"_

Cindy had given him a look, waiting for the punch line she knew too well. _"Because it's gay-"_

"_CUZ DAT SHIT'S GAY!" _

Cindy had laughed and rolled her eyes before telling them to get started. Riley had continued to glare at Caesar as he began using the bands while talking to Cindy, doin' all sorts of unnecessary flexin' and shit.

Riley had been ready to shoot that bitch. But kickin' his ass in a boxing match would have to do.

"Aiight, the ring's open. Here's some gloves." Cindy had approached them all too soon, ending Riley and Caesar's barely-a-minute break.

"Let's do this shit." Riley had regained his energy as he thought all about Caesar's shit. He stood easily and took a pair of boxing gloves from her arms, already beginning to slide them on.

"Look who's got some pep in his step." Cindy chuckled, pulling Caesar off the floor.

"He just wanna try and kick my ass." Caesar shrugged with an eyeroll.

"Not wanna, _gonna_." Riley corrected, turning to walk in front of them.

"Well, as much as you wanna, you _ain't_ gonna. Both of you are trainin' with me." Cindy told him.

Riley spun around to her. "What? You mean me and him ain't squarin' off?"

"Not this time. Unless you wanna come back _another_ day…."

All of the energy Riley had just gained began to evaporate. "Uggghh." He groaned as he crossed his arms, now moving much more slowly.

"What, you think I'mma make it easy?" Cindy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hell to the no." He _knew_ that.

"Get right." She smirked. "Who goin' first?" She asked as they approached the ring. Cindy lifted the rope as she stepped in.

"I'mma get this over with." Riley grumbled as he followed her.

"Ceez, stand here and jump rope til we're finished." She pointed outside the ring. Caesar nodded and grabbed a rope, starting off slow.

"Aiight, you ready?" Cindy turned to Riley. She began sliding on a pair of round blue focus mitts. "Try to hit my gloves on point, okay?"

"Got it." Riley muttered. He was _not_ feelin' this anymore.

They both began, Cindy moving around her mitts while Riley tried to hit them. He soon got very lazy. He started hitting very lightly and off target, sometimes missing all together.

"Reezy, what the hell? Come on!" Cindy urged him after a short while, annoyed.

"I _am_." Riley said through his teeth. He was _tired_.

"No you ain't. You gettin' way too sloppy. What's the deal?"

"_Nothing_, Cindy." He enunciated with a glare. He was not in the mood to hear her mouth right now. All he wanted to do was go home.

Cindy growled as he had completely missed her mitt again. "Is this seriously the best you can hit? You are _sucking_!"

"Well, dammit, you movin' around way too much! I'm just tryna not to hit and _hurt_ you!"

Silence.

_Oh shit._

Riley realized that he had just made a terrible mistake as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He watched her completely pause and give him an intense death glare.

The one thing Cindy can't stand is being undermined just because she's a girl. He hadn't meant his statement in that way, but he could tell by the way she stared at him that that's exactly how she'd taken it.

Riley heard a low whistle from outside the ring. "Bad move, bruh." He heard Caesar let out a light chuckle.

Riley had been ready to go _attack_ the kid, but was surprised as Cindy did before he could.

"What, Lil Wayne, you got somethin' to say?" She snapped, walking over and hopping out of the ring down to him.

"No, no, I was just-" Caesar started, taking a few steps back from her.

"Nobody was fuckin' _talking_ to you!" She continued, walking closer and closer to him. Caesar took a step back every time she stepped forward.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just-"

"If no one was fuckin' _talking_ to you, then worry about your own shit!"

"I will, I didn't mean to-"

"Get yo ass on the damn treadmill _now_! I want it on level 8. And if I come over there and that speed is any less, I _WILL_ fuck you up!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Caesar _bounced_, running over to the treadmill as fast as he could.

Riley stared at Cindy in fear as she turned, slowly climbing back into the ring again. Riley began to do the only thing he could think of.

Grovel like a bitch.

"Uhh, look, C, I'm sorry if you took that shit the wrong way. I didn't mean it the way you think." He watched as she remained silent, tightening the straps on her mitts. "I was just sayin', I didn't want to go too fast and take you off guard or nothin' and accidently hit you in the stomach or the face, cuz I ain't no woman-beater, y'know? Then the security guards be done came and hauled my ass out. I woulda gone to jail and mighta ended up gettin' anally raped like Tom's bitch-ass, knaa'mean?" Riley tried to force a laugh.

Cindy finally looked up at him, the glare still on her face. "Hit… the gloves." She uttered lowly.

_Shit._

Riley sighed and got into a stance. He really tried to go for a solid hit with his right arm, but Cindy moved her glove out of his reach… connecting it to the back of Riley's head.

_**WHACK**!_

"Ow, Cindy, what the hell?" Riley took a step back and held his head with one of his gloves.

"What's the matter, poor baby? Hit me!" Cindy snapped before beginning to strike him again with her mitts. _Hard_.

Before Riley knew it, she had backed him into a corner, still while hitting him in the stomach and on the sides of his head. Riley could only block her so much.

"Cindy, knock it off!"

"What, you ain't gonna fight back?" She didn't stop hitting him. "It's cuz I'm _WHITE_, isn't it!" She yelled loudly, earning a few looks from the people around them.

"_Shhh_! No, Cindy, the fuck!" Riley shushed her, still trying to block some of her blows.

"What, you don't want the people up in here to know that you _racist_ now?" She ignored him, not letting up. "Or is it because I'm a girl? You think I'm weaker than you?" She challenged before delivering a hard blow to his stomach.

"OW! No! _FUCK_ no!"

"Or maybe it's just cuz you ain't as big and bad as you think." Cindy's hits seemed to get harder as she became increasingly angrier.

"What I'd love to know is how you gonna claim to be a real nigga when in reality you just a pussy,"

**_HIT!_**

"Punk-ass,"

**_PUNCH!_**

"GAY-ass _bitch_!"

_**WHAP!**_

Riley grabbed her right arm with his glove before she could make another hit and punched her mitt hard, making her take a step back and give him a look.

"BACK _UP_!" He screamed. He'd _had_ it.

Cindy scoffed. "What, you think cuz you get one good hit that it makes you any less _gay_? FIGHT!"

She took another step and tried to hit him again, but was taken by surprise by Riley beginning to hit every punch she tried to throw, connecting his gloves right on point with her targets. He now moved from the corner and was now pushing Cindy back to the center of the ring with each step he took as he hit her gloves.

"Knock… it… _OFF_!" He shouted, giving her mitt one last hard hit, making Cindy stumble back until her back touched the ropes of the ring.

She watched him carefully as Riley panted hard, anger still on his face. Then she gave him a smirk.

"_That's_ the Reezy I was lookin' for." She said, pointing to him with a grin.

"You…" Riley said between pants as he glared at her. "Is so… _so_ lucky… you ain't a hoe. You had me ready to go pimp-mode on yo ass." He managed to crack a small grin.

"I wish you would, boo." Cindy smiled, a hand on her hip.

Riley playfully raised both of his hands like he wanted to choke her and groaned. "Damn you know how to work my nerve." He told her, squatting down to the ground to catch his breath. His exhaustion was back.

"I use it to my advantage." Cindy winked, squatting down with him. "Knew I'd be able to pull it out of you."

"Can't stand yo annoyin' ass." He smirked with an eyeroll.

"Love you too." She grinned as she nudged him, standing up again. "And good job. Go do a brisk walk on the treadmill. Now." She whacked his butt with her mitt as she walked past him.

"Aye, girl." Riley grinned, standing to follow her out of the ring.

"And YOU, Ceez!" Cindy suddenly yelled, beginning to walk back over to the treadmills. Riley was right behind her, a smile already on his face. "Let's see what you've got! You gonna say some smart shit to Reezy?" Riley cracked up as Cindy had punched Caesar off the treadmill and started hitting him right there.

"Now _you_ the one gettin' yo ass whooped!"

Riley grinned as he sipped his water, enjoying the show and the sounds of Caesar yelling out in pain.

* * *

><p>"Aiight, that was the last exercise." Cindy told them both after she had finished practically killing Caesar in the ring.<p>

"YES!" They both said, Caesar a little less enthusiastically, being as though he was whooped.

"I want you both to go for a cool down walk on the track." She instructed as they walked to the next room. There were only a few others that were currently on the track.

"Aww, do we have to?" Caesar complained.

"Yes. The sooner you do, the sooner we'll be out of here."

"Leggo." Caesar immediately got on the track and began to walk as fast he could.

"_Slowly_, Ceez, or you'll be doing another lap!" Cindy called to him as she sat down on one of the far chairs and watched.

"Dammit!"

Riley rolled his eyes before stepping on the track and began to walk. He eventually caught up to Caesar at the first curve.

"What's good, my brotha?" Caesar gave him a head nod as he half walked, half limped.

"You tell me." Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Whatchu mean?"

"I think you know what I mean." Riley lowered his voice, glancing over to Cindy's direction. She was sitting in her chair with a towel around her neck, scribbling something down on a small notebook.

"Ohhh…." Riley saw that Caesar had followed his gaze. "You referring to Cindy?"

"I just wanna know what the hell's goin' on. You tryna bag her, nigga?"

"Whoa, where's all this comin' from?" Caesar had a small smirk on his lips. It was starting to piss Riley off.

"Nigga, don't play with me." Riley's voice was dead serious. "You either like her or you don't. And from what I've been seein' and hearin' all damn day, it seems like you do."

"Damn, what are you, her pitbull?" Caesar gave him a look.

"Wrong, bitch." Riley snapped bluntly. "I'm her best friend. Which means I can ask whatever the hell I want if I feel it's in her best interest. Ya feel me?"

"We's protective nowadays, ain't we? You on edge about yo girl, boy." Caesar smirked.

"Yeah, she _is_ my girl. We homies for life. Which is why I gotta step in when I see niggas gettin' all bold wit her all the sudden."

"Yo, why is you actin' like I'mma bad guy, bruh? How long have you known me?" Riley didn't respond which made Caesar continue. "We been friends for years. Yeah, yo brother is my _best_ friend, but we homies too. Why you actin' like I'm some random nigga off the street?"

Riley ground his teeth together, still refusing to talk. That was probably what annoyed him most. Caesar was genuinely a good guy. No matter how annoying and how much of a free-loader he was, he was decent…. That's what pissed Riley off about the entire situation. Why did _he_ have to be the one to go after Cindy? Any other nigga, Riley woulda just curb-stomped and told 'em to keep on walkin'. But Caesar… he was one of the actual good guys... which _sucked_.

"Me and Cindy have always been close. She's an awesome girl, man. She sweet, funny, cool, _and_ sexy. I dunno, maybe I do sorta like her." Caesar shrugged, paying careful attention to Riley's reaction.

"It's no sorta!" Riley snapped. "You need to figure it the fuck out. Don't be playin' no damn games with her. You may be a decent guy, but yo record with girls is short. I tell you one thing though, and I'm only gonna say it once…." Riley's voice dropped very low, being as though they were almost done with their lap. Cindy was now standing at the end waiting for them.

"You hurt her… and I _promise_ you, nigga… you gonna end up missin'." Riley began walking faster, leaving Caesar behind as he went to stand in front of Cindy.

"Heyyy." He smiled at her. He'd said what he had to say.

"Heyyy." She grinned, turning to Caesar as he finally approached, the remains of a small smirk on his face.

"Whaddup, bay?" He grinned at her.

Riley quickly rolled his eyes.

_Just don't forget my warning, nigga._

"Well this was _fun_! Wasn't it, boys?" Cindy smiled at them both.

Both males gave each other a sideways glance as if to say, "She kiddin', right?" But they gave Cindy a fake grin back nonetheless.

"Yuuuppp." Riley said.

"Mm-hmmm." Caesar nodded.

Cindy rolled her eyes with a grin. "Whatever. Y'all just wanna know who did better, don't you?"

"YES." They both answered immediately.

"Okay, let's see." Cindy pulled out a small notepad she used to take random notes. "Well, Reezy did way better than Caesar in the ring." She paused to raise an eyebrow at Caesar.

"I. Was. _Terrified_." He replied seriously. Riley scoffed and Cindy just shook her head.

"Whatever. But you outlasted Riley in the plank."

"Lucky." Riley muttered.

"Hmm, Riley managed to run a little longer on the treadmill, but Caesar, you did more with the bench presses. You did better than Reezy with the jump rope, but Reez, you did more chin-ups…. Ohmygosh, this is tough. You both did really good and were both consistent." She muttered the last part to herself, looking at her notes.

"C'mon, tell us!" Riley urged impatiently.

"And no favorites." Caesar added.

Cindy groaned and finally looked up at them. "I think it's… Ree…. oooh, maybe Cee….Man, I can't do this!"

"You have to!" Caesar said.

Cindy gave a big sigh before shaking her head. "I'm callin' a tie."

"_Tie_?" Riley and Caesar both repeated with annoyance.

"All dat shit and we _tie_?" Riley crossed his arms sulkily.

"_Exactly_. I put you both in so much torture, there's no way I can choose one winner. You both did great."

"Ah well." Caesar said carelessly with a shrug. "As long as I get a massage, I don't give a shiiitt." He grinned at Cindy. "Thanks for the workout, babe."

"Thank _you_." She smiled back. "Now let's get outta here."

"I hear you on dat one. Hurry up, I'm goin' to the car and probably gonna pass out beside it." Caesar said, already beginning to walk to the gym exit.

Cindy had been about to follow when Riley pulled her arm and turned her to face him.

"Okay, so yeah-yeah-yeah, we 'tied' and all." He rolled his eyes. "But I was better, right?"

Cindy giggled and shook her head at him. "Really?"

"Really."

"This is what you need to hear to make you happy?"

"Yessir."

"This gonna make you sleep better at night?"

"Yeah yeah!"

Cindy rolled her eyes again before looking up at him. "Reezy, you were _so_ the best." She began, very overdramatically. "He didn't even stand a chance against you. I just said all that tie stuff so he wouldn't bitch. But you _whooped_ dat ass." Cindy grinned, starting to walk with Riley beside her.

Riley chuckled with a smirk, putting a swagger in his walk. "Well that _is_ what I do, y'know?"

"Mm-hmm." Cindy rolled her eyes and pushed him to the side as they walked. Riley gave his best friend a light shove back. Then he pulled her into him by her waist and continued to walk with her.

"Eww, you're all sweaty." She giggled, trying to pull away from him.

"Oh please, sweat don't bother you! Stop frontin'!" He grinned, wiping both his arms on her stomach and back.

"Stoooopp, nasty!" She laughed, trying to squirm away from him. Riley cracked up and finally let her go.

"You are so gross!" She took the towel from her shoulders and dried her stomach. "I hate you." She said, trying not to smile but failing.

"You know much I luh ya, girl." Riley smirked, giving her a hard smack on the butt before running away.

"Dammit, Reezy!" She laughed, chasing him out of the mall while everyone stared. "Where was this energy about twenty minutes ago?" She yelled after him as she ran.

"I always have the energy to mess with you!"

* * *

><p>Mm mm mm. Caesar is one sly dog. He flirtin' wit Cindy when he clearly sees that Riley has feelings? Not a good look, my dude. <em>And<em> you bout to get a massage from her? …You gon' wind up in a ditch.

Hope you enjoyed! This was a fun chapter to write. Took me forever to get started though. Lol! I think it was worth it. Sorry it took a few days. And following, Genissis123's suggestion, I did the first part in Cindy's POV. I know I didn't focus on her feelings toward Riley (don't hate me) but I will in a few chapters later to this one. :)

Quick disclaimers: I do not own any copyrights to _The Biggest Loser_ (with Jillian Michaels) or the songs _Let's Get It Started_ by The Black Eyed Peas and _Ay Bay Bay _by Hurricane Chris.

Review if it's your heart's desire! You know they make me happy and give me motivation to update faster and make it an even better chapter for you! I also love you guys for it! :D

Thanks again for reading and hopefully the next update will be up within the week.

Stay pimpin' ;)

~Schweetie


	12. You Scratch My Back: Part I

Ayyoooooooo! New chapter out, my homies! :D

I need to take a minute to thank these freakin' amazing readers that always always _ALWAYS_ make my day with their reviews. I heart you all:

LovinHueyFreeman: thankkss, girl :) and hahaha, me too! but unfortunately, he doesn't really let up this chapter :P and hahaha, I know, them hoodlums gettin' flirty wit each other. butt smackin' now? mm :) LMAO! yeah they definitely need to get it in. all this sexual tension just radiating off the girl. lolz! and oh homegirl is smart. mmhmm. she in the perfect win-win situation. haha! girl, who you tellin'? trust, I definitely don't feel the way I imagined Cindy to feel about workin' out. heeckkkss no. she went in on that one. ;) thanks again for your review! :D

tierrayaoi: thanks so much! glad you enjoyed! :)

Edgar H. Sutter: oh there is definitely competition here, and it's only gonna get tougher. and my goodness, I LOVED the proverb you put about love and the triangle. that's so deep! haha! and btw, Riley won't be asking her out this chapter, but I do have a set place for where. I'd saayyy give or take 4 more chapters is when he takes her out. :) thanks again for the review!

Mr. Alaska: okay, so if I took the time to thank you in detail for every awesome and hilarious comment you made in each of the 11 reviews you did for me, we'd be here for a long ass time! so I'mma just have to give you a big THAAANNNKK YOOOOOOUUU TIIMMEESSS ELEEVVVVEENNNN for taking the time to go back and do that! so nice! you will definitely get your suggestions put in the story (it's definitely going to be in the chapter after this one so be on the lookout!). thanks again so much for your amazing reviews! you're awesome :)

genissis123: aww, thank you so much! :D and haha, yes he certainly is! and hahaha, he probably is definitely going to do that at some point in the story… we see just a little in this chapter ;) thanks again for your review!

bunnybabe247: hahah, me too! it's adorable and hilarious! and oh for sure. homegirl was plannin' to kick some ass. lolz! thanks so much for your review! :)

Boondocks23: thank you! and hahaha, the girl IS scary! lolz! and haha, I know that's what everyone had been expecting, but I didn't want it to happen right there. maybe eventually but that was not the time. and ooh, I did just today! lol! I'mma go back and review! :D

Dave The Wordsmith: hahahahahahaha! I'm glad! :D and lolz, I know! that's what everyone thought! tryna not make it too predictable, feel me? and lolz, she IS psycho. got some of that sexual tension for sure stored up! needs to let it out eventually, knaa'mean? ;) this is true, I like Caesar a lot in the comics. he's like the most chill and nicest guy outta all the characters lol! but in this story, uhhh, yeah, everyone wants to kill him! ;) haha, yuupp! you know it before it even comes out of his mouth. the boy is terrified. haha! and she definitely wanted him to win, but didn't wanna be the bad guy being forced to choose. so now she gets to rub up on two sexy bodies… smart girl ;) thanks again for your review! Deuces :D

Paige1292: haha, he most certainly did! :D and thank you, I tried! and lolz, Caesar is a huge flirt. but is it casual or something more? time will tell! and you're 100 percent correct. even if it is, the boy ain't gettin' JACK. Cindy is all Riley's ;) thanks again for your review!

Jor-El Smith: thank you! and hahahah, he really does. but he ain't goin' nowhere for a lil while. bear with him. lol! and mmhmm, Reezy's tryna keep his feelings on lock but it's soo obvious :) thanks again for your review!

Miss Princeton143: yaaaayyy, you ARE the 100th reviewer! *holds hands (no homo) and bounces around in a circle with you* hahahah! … aiight, back to my thank you. its no problem, I completely understand about bein' busy. lol! and haha, thanks me too. he's really not supposed to come out of his homies over hoes attitude, but he can't really help it when it comes to Cindy, can he? and hahah, poor girl is just LOST. she gets a lil bit of clue this chapter, though. ;) thanks again for your reviews! :D

shanane tayllor93: hahahaha! thank you SO much! your review made my day. seriously. :) I hope you like this chapter. thanks again so much for your review!

And my lovely readers, thank you so much! You made my review count reach 100! :D :D :D

Last chapter was definitely interestin', right? Cindy's one crazy ass bitch! hahaha! & like my buddy, Dave The Wordsmith, said: she was lookin' like she had a lot of sexual frustration she needed to get out. LMAO! And why is Caesar flirtin' with Cindy? Can't he see Reezy don't want him nowhere near her? … That will be a little hard considering she gonna be all up on him while she givin' him the massage!

Reezy ain't gonna like this. lolz. Happy readings :)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>Will you ignorant niggas <em>_**PLEASE**__ shut the hell up?"  
>~Dr. Martin Luther King Jr; The Return of the King<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

_Is it really this serious? I mean really._

Cindy was currently sitting on the Freemans' couch, her head resting in her palm as she continued to listen to Riley and Caesar debate on where the best place would be for their massages to take place. When they'd gotten back from the gym, Riley's grandfather had left a note saying he'd taken Jamilah out for lunch. For this reason, they'd figured that now was the best time to do it. They'd all taken turns getting a shower and were now changed back into comfortable clothes: Cindy again in Riley's beater with capris sweats, Riley in a plain white t-shirt and long gray sweats, and Caesar back in the black tank and shorts he'd came in. They even had all the stuff ready. Riley had jacked some of Granddad's herbal oil ("I don't even wanna _think_ about how often this nigga uses this!"), they'd gotten towels, blankets, pillows, and they were going to use Riley's iHome dock to play Cindy's music. They _should_ be ready to start….

_But these niggas still bitchin'!_

"Oh _hell_ no! We ain't doin' _no_ type of massage shit in my room! I wish yo ass _would_ try to lay on my bed!"

Cindy saw Caesar briefly roll his eyes at Riley. "Well isn't Huey's twin bed still up there? Let's use that." He tried to reason with him.

"Boy, clean yo ears! I _said_ we ain't doin' no massage type _shit_ in my room! Dat's _GAY!_" Riley yelled.

"Then where the hell are we going to do it, Riley?" Caesar snapped, seeming to lose his patience.

"I don't know, nigga! Couch?"

"Nah, man. For one thing, it's too low. Second, it ain't that wide or big for that matter. I'm too long to stretch all the way out on it."

"Whose problem is that? Shit nigga, I'm bout to lay out on the dining room table. I don't give a fuck no more."

"Cuz _that_ makes a lot of sense. How's she supposed to get around?"

"She'll figure it out!"

_These niggas STUPID._

Cindy silently stood from the couch and turned around, lifting one of the long cushions off. Riley and Caesar weren't even paying attention as they continued to argue. They didn't notice until she walked up behind them and used it to smack them both over the head.

"Yo!"

"Hey!"

"Would y'all shut the hell up? Actin' like this is rocket science." Cindy told them with an eyeroll.

She then nudged Riley slightly out of her way and tossed the cushion on the floor. She turned to remove the last two cushions and did the same with them.

"Are you sure you wanna-"

"Ah." Cindy cut Caesar off by raising her hand to him, tossing a blanket down to the floor with her other.

"White girl, why the _hell_ would you do it-"

"Listen, niggas." Cindy glared at them both. "I'm _tired_ of the bitchin'. It doesn't take this damn long to pick a spot. This is where we doin' it, feel me?"

"Uh, I don't know what the hell _you_ gotta be tired about." Riley snickered.

"Boy, you must not want a massage." Cindy raised an eyebrow at him.

"_I'll_ take the massage you was plannin' on givin' him, Cindy." Caesar smiled at her. Riley scoffed.

"Nigga, I'm gonna-"

"_Enough_." Cindy warned, pulling the coffee table back to make more room. When she was satisfied, she turned to them again.

"Aiight, who's goin' first?"

"_ME_."

"Okay, that was a dumb-ass question on my part." She rolled her eyes at their obvious response. "Somebody gimme a coin."

Riley went to the entertainment center and found loose chain lying on top. He tossed a quarter to Cindy.

"We're flippin' this coin _one_ time, you hear me? _No do-overs_. Understand?"

"Yeah." Riley and Caesar replied.

"Since it's your coin, you call it first." Cindy told Riley. He nodded his head once. Cindy glanced at the two before flipping the coin high into the air.

"I-call-heads-cuz-Caesar's-an-ass!" Riley ran his words together quickly. Caesar quickly glared at him before redirecting his gaze back on the coin that Cindy had just caught, her hand covering it.

"Do you guys want me to flip it over or no?" She asked.

"Nah, leave the chips where they lay." Caesar shrugged.

"Okaayyyy." Cindy lifted her hand barely, getting a peek first. She grinned before she lifted her hand all the way.

Tails.

"Redo!" Riley shouted.

"Whoo!" Caesar whooped and did a happy dance. "Cindy gettin' that dark chocolate first."

Cindy grinned and brushed by him, setting up her iPod on the coffee table.

"All I'm sayin' is dat it's _my_ damn coin. I think we need to do a best two outta three." Riley continued to complain to Cindy.

"Noooppee." Cindy said, paying him no mind as she scrolled through playlists. "And why the hell you actin' like you ain't gettin' one? Chillax."

"He just mad cuz I get you all to myself first." Caesar walked behind Cindy and leaned down to rest his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And he gets my seconds."

Riley crossed his arms and gave Caesar an intense glare. "Nigga, I _swear_, if you don't shut the hell _up_-"

"_Chill_, Reez. Damn." Cindy stared up at him. Her nigga was _stressed. _Maybe he had a good reason for wanting a massage first. "Can we try to get some Zen in this room, please?" She joked, gently pulling out of Caesar's embrace.

"Zen my ass." Riley muttered, turning to walk over to his Granddad's recliner and plop down. "And when's it my turn? We need a set time, dammit."

"Ten, fifteen minutes?" Cindy guessed. She was fixing the cushions into a straighter line with her foot. Then she laid the blanket over them.

"Twenty." Caesar suggested.

"Hell no, twenty's like a half hour. Fifteen's fine."

"I'm sure yo ass would be sayin' a half hour if _you_ was the one goin' first, but uh, yeah." Caesar snickered, trailing off with a grin. "We can't all have what we want, can we?"

"_Stay_." Cindy turned and pointed to Riley as he'd been about to get up from his chair. "And _you_, quit instigating or you only gonna get five minutes." She turned back to give Caesar a look.

"HA!"

"You want four?" Cindy whipped her head back to Riley. He looked away and pretended to whistle. Cindy rolled her eyes. It was like dealing with a bunch of children. Why couldn't they be more like Jamilah?

"Aiight. Get ready." Cindy turned to Caesar and gestured for him to lay down.

Before he did, Caesar took off his shirt and tossed it on the other sofa. Cindy had already seen him shirtless at the gym, but she didn't necessarily _mind_ getting another look. The boy was jacked. Especially his arms. His biceps looked super muscular and strong, obviously signs of daily bench presses. He was overall ripped in general, significantly bigger than Riley in body size and height. Not that it mattered. Both of the boys were undeniably sexy in their own way. There's no way she could compare the two.

She had some hot-ass friends.

"Like what you see?" Caesar grinned at Cindy as he got on the floor, stretching across the cushions and propping himself up on his crossed arms.

"I like chocolate, so obviously." She smirked with an eyeroll.

Caesar chuckled. "Aiight, so how you gonna do this?"

Before Cindy could respond, she heard Riley snicker from his chair. "She gon' have to get down on her _knees_."

Cindy slowly turned to Riley and raised an eyebrow at him. _Really, nigga? You had to take it there?_

But she decided not to feed into his games. "That's a _great_ idea, Reez."

Cindy turned back to Caesar and _did_ kneel down on her knees. Then she scooted over and lifted one leg over to the other side of his waist, straddling him on his lower back.

She didn't have to look at Riley to know he was probably giving her some type of crazy look.

"You good?" Cindy asked Caesar.

"Oh, I'm _very_ good." She could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"If I'm too heavy for you, lemme know."

"Cindy, _please_. You're perfect."

"Aiight boy, hush." She smirked. Then she turned to glance back at Riley.

"Reezy, can you be a dear and hit the play button for the music?" She asked innocently as she parted Caesar's long dreads and pushed them out of her way and over the front side of his shoulders.

Riley gave her a hard look that she couldn't comprehend before rising slowly from his chair. His eyes shifted to Caesar after and she _could_ read that one.

_Is he… mad?_

Riley diverted his eyes from their direction and pressed play before going to sit down again. The slow-ish melody of the song began to play for a moment before Caesar chuckled.

"Is this who I think it is?"

"My dude." Cindy smiled, reaching for the bottle of oil.

"You and Beanie Sigel, man." Caesar shook his head.

"_Feel It In The Air_ is my shit. Don't hate."

"I ain't hatin', girl. It's just funny to me that you still the same old, predictable-ooh…." Caesar paused mid-sentence as Cindy began to drizzle some of the oil down his back. She scooted herself back a bit so that she was now sitting on his butt. She set the bottle down before gently began to distribute the oil on his skin, starting with his shoulders.

"Go on?" Cindy asked casually as she slowly rubbed his shoulders.

"I, uh… ooh… _ooooh_… shit, I dunno-_ohh_…."

Cindy grinned and shook her head at him. "Relax your shoulders, please."

"Yeah… damn, that feels good." Caesar murmured, easing his shoulders down a bit and now resting his head to the side on his arms.

"Stay just like that for a minute." Cindy told him, gently beginning to work on the side of his neck around the base of it.

"_God_."

Cindy chuckled. She applied light pressure for a while before telling him to turn his head to the other side. She then worked on that side repeating her process. As she did, Cindy noticed that Caesar was smirking and his eyes were locked in one direction.

Back at Reezy.

Cindy pretended to attempt get her bangs out of her eyes. She shook her head quickly to right and was able to catch a glimpse of Riley from her peripheral vision before turning back. From what she was able to see, the boy was watchin'. _Hard_. Riley had his iPad in his hands, but didn't really seem to be focused on it. His attention looked like it was on them from her point of view. And he had looked kinda pissed.

_Is Reezy really this mad that Ceez gets a massage first… or is he just mad that he's gettin' one period? He starin' over here like he's…._

Cindy trailed off in her thoughts as she continued to work on Caesar's shoulders again. There was no way Riley could be… _jealous_… right? She thought about how snippy his behavior had been to Ceez all day. He seemed to get even more edgy when Caesar would joke around with Cindy and be flirty. But that was just Caesar. From what she could remember, he'd always been a flirt, which is why Cindy knew she could playful back with him. It wasn't like he was being serious. It wasn't like he actually _liked_ her or anything. So why was her boy all on edge? Maybe he was annoyed because her attention was no longer on just him. Riley could be a baby over not getting attention sometimes, which Cindy thought was childishly adorable. Yeah, that _had_ to be it. There was no way he was jealous of Caesar. No way.

"Have you done this before or what?" Caesar said quietly as Cindy leaned over him to rub down the sides of his big and tatted arms.

"Nope." Cindy shook her head. "Am I doin' aiight?"

"You doin' aiight as _fuck_. _Oooh. _Rightthere."

Cindy grinned. "Well, thank you. Guess I'm gifted."

"You is _definitely_ gifted in this. I would _pay_ you to give me one of these everyday. That or marry you."

Cindy giggled. "Yeah okay."

"You wanna?" Caesar turned his head to the side to grin at her.

"Not without a ring, boo." Cindy smirked, still working on his biceps.

"Baby, I can be at the jeweler _today_."

"All talk, boy." Cindy laughed at him.

"You won't be laughin' later, wifey." Caesar smirked at her.

Cindy flicked a dread in his face and grinned at him. "Whateva, boy."

_This is just typical Ceez. _Cindy's thoughts started again. _There's no way Riley's jealous of him. That's ridiculous._

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

_This nigga is lucky the only type of guns I got up in this house are pellet ones._

Riley was ready to snap. He couldn't handle this. He got the Whoopi-Goldberg-lookin' nigga over there on the floor with Cindy, _his_ Cindy, straddled on top of him and rubbin' all over him. It was bad enough she looked like some type of sex kitten in heat. Now she was all leaned over him as she rubbed his arms, lookin' like they was ready to mate or some shit! And he swore on _everything_, if Caesar looked back over at him with one more smirk, he was gonna attempt murder. He had to redirect his eyes and play some stupid game on his iPad as he waited for them to get the hell finished. He also put in his own earbuds because he could _not_ take Caesar's over the top moaning like he was havin' sex with her. That nigga _wishes_. Before he put them in though, he could've _sworn_ he heard Cindy call Caesar 'boo.'

_Uh, excuse her? The only person she needs to be callin' boo is me._

Riley rolled his eyes hard as he turned up the volume of his iPod. He played stupid _Angry Birds_ for what seemed like forever. Eventually he saw something out of the corner of his eye and looked up. Cindy was still on top of Caesar, waving her arm at him to get his attention.

"WHAT?" Riley asked loudly because of his iPod.

Cindy quickly raised a finger to her lips to shush him. Then she pointed down to Caesar who had his head face-down in his crossed arms.

"No way." Riley muttered, taking out his earbuds. "Tell me that nigga ain't sleepin'."

Cindy shrugged with a grin before slowly rising from his back. The boy didn't even move.

"Weak-ass nigga." Riley scoffed.

"He ain't weak. I just put the boy to _sleep_." Cindy walked over to the other sofa and began removing the cushions, being as though Caesar was taking up the other ones.

Riley was ready to kick the nigga the hell up, but Cindy pulled him back before he could. "No. We'll just do it over here. Let him rest."

"He do _not_ need to be-"

"Shuddup and get ready_. I just wanna see you strip_." Cindy grinned, singing along to the Chris Brown song that was currently playing.

"We both know you do." Riley grinned as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Damn, I got sexy friends." Cindy smiled as she looked at him.

"I know you got _one_ sexy friend. I don't know about anybody else as fine as this piece." Riley smirked, lying down.

"Mm-hmm." Riley tensed a bit as he felt Cindy straddle herself on his lower back. "You ready to take a nap?"

Riley smirked. "Um, not really. That nigga is soft. You probably ain't _that_ good, white girl."

"Oh _really_?" Cindy challenged.

Riley grinned as he felt her beginning to pour a little oil on his back. "Really. Just cuz you can make that nigga pass out doesn't mean you can do it to Reezy. _Real_ niggas don't be fallin' asleep just cuz some broad starts rubbin' all up… ooh…."

Riley cursed at himself in his head. He hadn't meant to let that out. But _damn_ if that didn't feel good.

"You were sayin'?" He heard Cindy's smug voice say.

Riley cleared his throat. What _had_ he been sayin'?

"I said that uh… he just _a_ nigga… and I'mma… I-I'mma real one… _real_ nigga…. Y-yeah…."

_What the fuck did I just say?_ Riley tried to replay his response in his head but could barely do that. It was so hard to think with her touchin' on him like that.

"Alright then." Cindy giggled. She began to apply some type of squeeze technique to his shoulders. "Damn Reez, you're shoulders are so tense. Relax for me."

"Alright." Riley instantly tried to ease his shoulders down without even giving it a second thought.

_Yo, why the _hell_ did you just act like some trained dog at her command? The fuck?_

"That's better." He felt her gently use her hands to turn his head to side so that his head was resting on his folded arms. She began rubbing around the base of his neck.

_Daaammnn._

"You enjoyin' this, Reezy? You look like you are." Riley glanced from out of the corner of his eye to see her smirking down at him.

"It's aiight." He tried to say in a neutral and stable voice.

"I'm sure it's a little better than aiight judgin' from your face, boo."

Riley rolled his eyes and grinned as she gently turned his head to the other side. "I ain't got no look on my face, _bay_."

"You sure bout that?" Cindy casually said as she began to rub his neck again.

"… Yup…."

The less words the better.

Cindy shook her head. "Whatever you say, Reez."

After a few moments, she rubbed her hands slowly down his shoulders down to his upper arms. As she leaned, he felt something brush against his back and jumped lightly, his body tensing.

"Whatchu doin', boy?" Cindy chuckled as she gripped onto him.

"Yo _hair_." He stressed, trying to relax his body again.

"Sorry bout that." Cindy flipped her side-ponytail back over her shoulder. "Didn't mean to tickle you or nothin'."

"Ain't ticklish."

There was a momentary pause before he jumped again as Cindy poked him in both of his sides. She cracked up before Riley turned his head around and gave her a look.

"Keep playin', girl. Wait til I get you back."

"I ain't scared of you, nigga. Now turn back around. Get back in Zen mode." Cindy gently pushed his head around and leaned down again, rubbing his arms.

Riley felt his body relax as she ran her hands down his biceps. This felt nice as _hell_.

A short while later, she worked her back up his arms and began to work down his back. It was a comfortable silence as he just listened to the Baby Bash song currently playing on her iPod. He closed his eyes and rested his head as he enjoyed Cindy's technique, rubbing in slow circles on his back.

_You got me lifted, shifted higher than a ceilin'  
>And ooh-wee it's the ultimate feelin'<br>You got me lifted feeling so gifted_

_Sugar, how you get so fly?_  
><em>Suga suga, how you get so fly<em>  
><em>Suga suga, how you get so fly<em>  
><em>Suga suga, how you get so fly<em>  
><em>Suga suga, how you get so fly<em>

"Reez?"

"Hmm?" He opened an eye and glanced up at her.

"Did you just fall asleep on me?"

"Nah. Just restin' my eyes." Riley yawned and stretched out his arms in front of him. He felt Cindy do one slow rub with both of her hands all the down his back. "_Oooh_." He cursed at himself again after he said it.

Cindy chuckled. "Well your eyes were restin' for a long-ass time. You only got about a minute left."

"Finish strong, girl." He smirked.

"Always."

Riley's eyes widened as he felt Cindy gently trace the letters on his tattoo with a few of her fingers, even using her nails. And holy _shit_ did that feel sexy as fuck. He was fighting hard not to release a _shiver_, let alone a damn moan. Is this what they fuckin' teach at Indiana?

"Feel nice, Reezy? You kinda quiet."

_This girl know what she doin'. She tryna get me to make noise, she ain't slick._

"You love my tatt, don't you? Can't keep yo eyes off it, now you can't help but touch all over it, huh?" Riley tried to flip the script on her.

"I ain't gonna lie, it's nice."

Riley scoffed. "_Nice_? Nah, girl, you think it's betta than nice. You think it's _sexy_. Mm-hmm, I see you." Riley grinned.

"Almost as sexy as mine, right?"

He could practically picture her smug little smirk, but decided not to reply. She had him on that one.

"Aiight, I think you just about done…."

Riley was prepared to feel her rise off him, but instead felt her fingers run over the top of his head in between his rows slowly.

"_Mm_…." He let out a small short moan as he closed his eyes.

Riley couldn't help it, it slipped. This girl fuckin' _knew_ that he loved havin' his head brushed and rubbed. And she _knew_ that he liked when she was the one to do it. Yeah, he was mad that she was playin' with him and doin' it just to get a reaction outta him, but _daayuumm_. The girl was _good_. She could play with him _any_ day.

"Aiight, you good." Cindy slowly removed her hand from Riley's rows and leaned back some, still on his back. Riley collected himself before turning slightly to look at her.

"Um, did I just get special treatment?" He asked calmly, trying to keep his voice smooth. He smirked at her incredulous expression. "I'm just sayin'. I didn't see you put oil on Smokey's head over there."

_Or trace all over his back wit yo long nails, but I'mma let that slide._

Cindy rolled her eyes at Riley. "Boy, please. First of all, he got his own special treatment because I just put him to sleep. _You_ on the other hand steady talkin'. And second of all, I wouldn't know where to _put_ oil on his hair. I've never done dreads."

"Mm-hmm. _Suuuree_. You makin' excuses, white girl." Her explanation was _weak_.

"I ain't makin' no excuses, bitch. I've done your hair for years." Cindy grinned as she leaned a little closer, giving him a mischievous look.

"I think by now I know what you like." She whispered loudly before tugging on one of his braids. Then she easily rose from his back and stepped over him.

_White Girl say _what_?_

"Oh, you know what I _like_?" Riley grinned and raised an eyebrow at her as she began to leave the room.

"You're _welcome_, Reezy." Was the only response he got as she smirked at him over her shoulder as she continued to walk, disappearing around the corner.

_That girl. _Riley shook his head as he continued to lay on the floor. He felt so relaxed now. Homegirl did some work on him. He felt amazing. He didn't even wanna _move_. Riley felt like he could lay there all day, not do nothin', and just be-"

"Boy, me and Lil Baby are back." Riley heard the voice of his grandfather as the front door opened.

_Oh shit._

_3… 2… 1…._

"What in the _hell_ y'all niggas doin' in here? Didn't I _tell_ you not to tear up my house? Why are my cushions off the couches? Why is _this_ nigga sleepin' on my floor? And what the… do I smell my oil?"

* * *

><p><em>Aiight, this nigga needs to get the hell up outta here. It don't take this long.<em>

Riley was leaning against the stair railing, still shirtless, watching as Cindy and Caesar stood by the door talking. The nigga had _said_ he was leavin' but apparently he was too busy chattin' up Cindy.

"You still got my old number, right?" Caesar asked her as he opened the door. _Finally_.

"Yup!"

"Cool. Hit me up whenever. Me and you definitely need to hang out."

_What, this nigga think he hangin' out as in one-on-one _alone_ time with Cindy? He betta think again._

"Fo' sho! I'll text you." She grinned.

"Awesome." Caesar was now all the way outside. _Just get to steppin', nigga._

Riley rolled his eyes as Caesar took a step back _in_ and pulled Cindy into a close hug, his arms sliding around her waist slowly.

"Thanks again for the workout, Cin. _And_ the massage. You's a pro, baby."

_Aiight, him callin' her 'baby' and all this other shit is gettin' old._

Cindy giggled as he rocked her. "No problem. And thanks."

"I'll be back with the ring by midnight, wifey." Caesar pulled back slightly with a grin, his arms still firmly locked around her waist.

_The _fuck_ he just call her? I musta not heard right._

"Mm-hmm. Getcha flirtin' ass outta here, boy." She laughed as she shook her head at him.

"Ya know ya love it." Caesar smirked at her playfully before leaning in and giving her a big _kiss_ on the cheek.

_This nigga musta lost. His. Damn. _Mind_._

Riley was _livid_. He wanted to go over there and tear him apart for puttin' his lips on Cindy. And _Cindy_ shoulda kicked him in his fuckin' nuts. But what does the girl do? She gives him a peck back on _his_ cheek! What the _FUCK_?

"Aiight, girl. I'll see you later."

"'Kay. Text me whenever."

"Cool. I'll probably call you-"

"Oh my _GOD_, it don't take this fuckin' long to say bye!" Riley finally snapped. He took three long strides, lightly pulled Cindy back by her (_his_) beater, gave Caesar a curt shove all the way out of the house, and put his hand on the door. "So I guess I'mma have to do it. Get the _fuck_ on!"

_**SLAM!**_

Riley let out a big sigh of relief as he stared at the closed door. Now _that_ felt good to do. That nigga was finally gone.

"Ahem."

Riley turned his head to the clearing of Cindy's throat, seeing her standing with her arms crossed while giving him a dirty look.

"Rude much?"

_She got the nerve to spit attitude with me? Shit, I was doin' her a favor._

"Nope." Riley shrugged. "I was helpin' yo ass out. The nigga's been on yo jock all day. I felt bad for ya."

Cindy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "What the hell are you talkin' about? He was not."

"Girl, is you blind? Yeah. He was. It's annoyin' and pathetic as fuck. He needs to tone it down 'fore he gets _smacked_ down." Riley turned to begin to walk back into the living room but paused as he heard her let out a surprised chuckle.

"Smacked down? By who?" She grinned.

Riley turned back around and gave her an obvious look. "Uh, me? Who the hell else?"

"But why?"

Riley tried to form a logical explanation in his head. "Cuz… he hittin' on you and flirtin' witchu too damn much. I don't like dat shit."

"And again, _why_? That's just how he is. It's not like he's bein' serious or nothin'." Cindy shrugged.

_That's what you think._

"Exactly. If he ain't serious, he needs to quit. I don't like the damn games." Riley told her firmly.

He watched her raise an eyebrow at him and nod her head like she was almost impressed.

"Well damn Reezy, this gotchu actin' like you's…." She trailed off.

"Like I'm _what_?" Riley was somewhat nervous about what she was gonna say.

She paused and just shook her head once before rolling her eyes. "I dunno. It's just got you… protective."

Riley stared at her for a moment, contemplating her response before shrugging a shoulder. "I'm only protective over the people I care about."

Cindy gave him a slow smile. "Awww, you care about me?" She asked, putting a hand to her heart.

Riley rolled his eyes before giving her a small grin.

"Girl, you already _know_ that."

He turned and started to walk into the living room. After a few steps, he heard Cindy right behind him and then was surprised to feel her stop him in his tracks by sliding her arms around his waist.

"You're cute." She said quietly, her cheek resting against his back. "And I care about you too."

Riley smiled, knowing she couldn't see, and reached his arms back around her so he could give her a backwards hug.

"I know this."

He heard Cindy giggle before he felt her lightly kiss the back of his bare shoulder. Then she gently started pulling out of the embrace, to his disappointment.

"It's just Caesar, Reezy. Trust me, you have nothin' to worry about." He heard her say as she departed the room. Riley just crossed his arms and sat down on the couch.

'_Just Caesar', nothin. All I know is that the nigga betta stay the hell away from you._

* * *

><p>Somebody's jealoouuussss :) :) :)<p>

Ooh, fun chapter to write. This was only the first part of it. I'll try to whip up the second part by this weekend for you lovely peeps :D

Whaddja think so far? Good? Heated massage? Smexi flirting? A lil bit of Caesar smoothness (y'all are probably like, "die, nigga!")? hahaha!

Disclaimers: Songs that are not mine: _Feel It In The Air_ by Beanie Sigel (feat. Melissa), _Strip_ by Chris Brown (feat. Kevin McCall), and _Suga Suga_ by Baby Bash (feat. Frankie J). I also don't own the copyright of any of the i-blank products: iHome, iPod, iPad as well as _Angry Birds_.

Hope you liked it! Feel free to review. You know I love ya for it.

So yeah, now I'mma go konk out. Peace.

~Schweetie


	13. And I'll Scratch Yours: Part II

I say heeeeyyyyy, I be gone today, but I be back all around the way. It seems like everywhere I go, the more I see, the less I know. But I know… one thing… that I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you! :D

Yeaaaaahh, I don't know either. That song just popped in my head and I had to get it out. It's a beautiful day where I'm at and that song is such a summery, happy, make-you-wanna-dance-and-smile joint! haha ;)

Anyways, on to my thank you shout-outs to the peeps that make ME wanna dance and smile:

SweetDreamsAreMadeOfMe: hahaha, he is most definitely jealous! and I agree, he needs to be a man and let her know! he will in due time, don't worry :) thanks for your review!

bunnybabe247: hahaha, thank you! he's always gotta take a shot at him! and thank you so much! :)

Jazavelli: thank you so much! and hahaha, he's crazy but he's not _that_ crazy! he'd probably get the ass-kicking of his life! ;) and yes, the Freeman boys are both very protective over the women in their lives. so cute :) don't worry, she's back! :D :D thanks again for your review!

jazzyhue20: wow! thank you so much! that means so much to me! :D and hahahaha, oh he definitely jealous, he can't even deal with it! and lolz, I love Caesar too, but he actin' like a sneaky nigga so far! he needs to calm it down, I know! haha, Granddad is such a fool, but we love him! don't worry, definitely got Jamilah back for the next few chapters :) thank you so much for your amazing review! :D

Edgar H. Sutter: hahah, thank you! and yeah she needs to do it for a living! lolz! the drama between Caesar and Riley is definitely escalating, but not for long, no worries! :) and your suggestion is already in this chapter. :) :) :) thanks for the review! :D

themightyweasel: aww, thank you so much! I really appreciate it! :D thanks for your review! :)

shanane tayllor93: you're so nice, thank you! and haha, yes he is a very silly boy. :) aww, thank you, I'm glad you liked that one! thanks again for your review! :D

LovinHueyFreeman: hahahaha, mmmmhmmm, girl you know I tried! ;) and lolz, you know that ass-whoopin is coming if he keeps it up! Riley gonna do more than toss his ass out! lolz! hahaha, I'm glad you liked that part! we all love Granddad :) and the boy really should, but we find out later in the story why he's still there :x and LMAO, oh girl, you know she do. it looks like she want it even more near the end of this chapter ;) ;) thanks for the review, my friend! :D

Mr. Alaska: hahaha, oh man, you know it! he gonna get socked in the face! and yuppp, he just askin' for dat ass-whoopin! callin' her his wifey like he don't see Reezy. losin' his mind! haha, but I love Caesar too. we just hate him in the story so far cuz he bein' a hoe :) and hahaha, Riley really shouldn't be worried, but the boy can't handle jealously. especially when it comes to Cindy! :D :D :D

genissis123: hahahahahaha! I laughed on your comment about Caesar! and lolz, yes Riley and Cindy bein' cuutee again (even though it was a weird hug. they make it work though ;)). aww, haha, thank you! and if that were ever to miraculously happen, you know you'd get a shout-out! hahah! ;) thanks for the review! I lubz you too! :D

Jor-El Smith: aww, thank you! and hahaha, yuuppp, you caught that huh? he claimin' her already! haha! ;) and yes, he really needs to stop the whinin' and the GAYNESS and just do somethin' about it. haha! all in good time though :) thanks so much for your review! :D

Dave The Wordsmith: hahahahahaha, I cracked up about what you said about bein' closer than Rick Ross's rings! but I feel you, my dude! we tight homies! :D lolz, Riley and Caesar forever tryna punk each other. and right? they really shouldn't give a SHIT where the massage is done as long as Cindy's the one touchin' all up on 'em, ya dig? they was bein' stupid as hell! and ahahaha, I know, wasn't the girl good? she could drop b-ball and do it for a livin' if she needed to! ;) hahaha, she def notices that Riley's jealous, she just don't wanna get too bold in claimin' that he is. she want that boy to step up and do somethin' bout it! hahah, Riley always be snappin' on a nigga. you know he don't care! and yeah, that was most likely the biggest reason. he know that Caesar's sayin' half of the crap he is just to get a rise out of him, and Reezy don't like dat shit. Ain't happenin'. thanks so much for your reviews, as always. Deuces :)

Miss Princeton143: hahahaha, oh the smells of both were definitely in the air! ;) and lolz, I know! talkin' all that talk and he drops as soon as Cindy starts rubbin' on him! and lolz, I'm glad you liked that part! you know he was gonna probably implode if he didn't get that out! he definitely can't handle his jealously! ;) thanks for the review! :D

Paige1292: mmhmm, you see it too? Caesar on that dirty sneaky shit. definitely needs to calm it down or he gonna get knocked the hell out by Reez ;) and oh for sure. she can't even front! and hahah, you know Granddad humor has to be in almost every chapter! always ready to start fussin'! he don't play about niggas trashin' his house! lolz! thanks for your review! :D

Boondocks23: aww, thank you, I try! :D I do agree, love stories are usually better with a love triangle :) and haha, I'm glad you like that part. he like, WTF is wrong witchu! and hahaha, yuuppp, if Caesar keep it up, he gonna get the smackdown of his life! :D thanks for your review! :)

Before I even start, I must apologize for not having Jamilah featured in the past two chapters. I tried to find a place for her, but there wasn't anywhere that would make sense, so I had to just give you the whole Riley X Cindy X Caesar triangle. **THE** **GOOD NEWS**: this chapter is all types of filled with Jamilah cuteness to make up for it! I will also try to put her in the chapter following, even though it'll be tough because Huey & Jazmine are coming to get her (don't worry, this DEF isn't the last time we'll be seeing our favorite girl :)). I'mma definitely find a place for her though! Pinky promises :D

Secondly, ladies and gentlemen, you should all go check out Mr. Alaska's Boondocks story, _Beatin' The Heat_. It is also a Riley/Cindy based story and looks verrryyy promising. He's an awesome writer! Go read it (after you finish this chapter ;))!

Now onto the main event. I got hit with this idea like a _**brick wall**_ about 20 minutes ago. You know I had to run to my computer and start writin'! So hopefully this is out to you guys by this weekend for sure (it's Friday for me).

Enjoy :D

**Important PS**: There is a song that is going to play in this chapter. It is _highly_ recommended to YouTube it (the correct version) when it comes on and play it **before** or **as** **you read** that section so it makes sense. lol :)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>Riley!"<br>__**"What?"**__  
>"White people have pools."<br>__**"… Nigga, what's with the coat?"**__  
>~Huey Freeman and <em>_**Riley**__**Freeman**__; The Block Is Hot_

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

About an hour later after Caesar had left, Jamilah arose from her nap that Granddad had her take. Riley and Cindy heard her light pitter-patter of footsteps as she came down the steps and into the living room. She pushed her wild and curly hair out her eyes as she smiled at them. It was loose from her puffballs and fell down around her shoulders.

"Hi, Unca Reezy. Hi, Aunt Cindy." She said in her soft voice, walking to stand in front of them.

"Hey, Angel." Riley smiled at her, lifting her to sit on his lap to face him. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept good." She said, rubbing the sleep out of her eye.

"I'm glad, that's… wait a minute." Riley furrowed his brow and looked intently at her. "How'd you get out of your crib?"

"Ummmm… by myself?" Jamilah said timidly with an innocent smile.

"Babyyy," Riley gave her a playfully angry look as he leaned his forehead into her hers. "I _tooold_ you to wait for either me, Granddaddy, or even Aunt Cindy to come get you."

Jamilah giggled at him and nuzzled her nose with his. "I'm sorry, Unca Reezy, but I _loooovvee_ you."

Cindy cracked up and snapped her fingers a few times. "Ohh, she is _good_."

Riley grinned and kissed Jamilah's nose before he pulled back. "She's _definitely_ my niece, there's no doubtin' that."

"Able to charm almost anybody, just like her uncle."

Riley turned to Cindy with a smirk. "Just like I'm able to charm you, right C?"

Cindy rolled her eyes with a grin. "I said _almost_ anybody. And I'm not just anybody, boo."

Riley scoffed and nodded, giving her one of his sneaky looks. "Stop frontin', bay. Not a good look."

"Who's frontin', boy?" Cindy raised an eyebrow.

Riley just turned away from her with a smirk. "I'll prove my point when you ain't expectin' it."

"You have fun with that." Cindy brushed off, then looked at Jamilah. "Want me to do your hair, hun?"

"Yes, please!" The child's eyes lit up at Cindy as she slid off her uncle's lap, scooting closer to her.

"What do you wanna do today, Mila?" Cindy asked her as she reached for two ponytail holders on the coffee table. Then she began to pull Jamilah's hair into two Jazmine-style puffballs. She decided to give her a side-braid on her left side to add some flare.

"I dunno but I wanna do somethin' _fun_!"

Riley grinned and leaned back on the couch. "Hmm, what should we do then? You wanna try to go somewhere? We can take a drive down to-"

"BOOOOYYY!"

Cindy chuckled, shaking her head as Riley stopped talking and slowly rolled his eyes. "I can already tell from his voice that he's ready to come in here and start bi-I mean, uh, trippin'."

"Watch your mouth, dear." Cindy smirked at him before turning to see Riley's grandfather walk into the living room.

"Whaddup, Granddad?" Riley asked tiredly.

"I'mma need you to stop whatever you doin' and go wash Dorothy. She's filthy." He told him bluntly.

"What?" Riley gave him a crazy look. "You thought of this randomly just now? The car ain't _dat_ bad. You can't even see no dirt unless you get up close."

"Nigga, hush! When I walked by earlier, I saw all kinds of grime on her. And _you_ was the last one to drive her so it's _your_ responsibility. Go do it."

"Man, it's probably hot as balls out there… _BEACH_ balls, I mean. I meant to say beach balls, Mila…. Don't repeat." Riley backtracked once he saw Cindy glare at him. Jamilah just cocked her head to side before she giggled with a nod.

"You want the baby and yo _friend_ to watch you get your behind beat with my belt?"

Cindy looked up to Granddad as he enunciated the word 'friend' in an odd way. Something about the way he said it as he smirked, made Riley give him a dark look before crossing his arms, looking defeated.

"Boy, don't you narrow yo eyes at me! I'll jump across this table so fast-"

"_Aiight_ Granddad, fine. I'll do it now." Riley muttered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm goin' to the park to play checkers. It betta be done by the time I get back." Granddad told him, beginning to mutter to himself as he trudged out of the room. Riley waited until he heard the front door open and close before he decided to comment.

"Man, dis some ol' _bull_-"

"_Frog_." Cindy gave him another glare as she gestured to Jamilah.

"Ribbit." Jamilah said cutely.

"I wanna go choke the 'ribbit' outta him." Riley smirked as he rubbed Jamilah's arm. "We gonna have to try and do somethin' a little later, babe. I gotta go help yo crazy Granddaddy."

"Awww." Jamilah frowned.

"You want some help?" Cindy asked Riley as he began to rise from the couch. He shook his head immediately.

"Nah, you stay in here and watch Mila while I'm workin' on it."

"We can take her outside and have her play while I help you get done, Reez."

"It's cool. For real. Just keep her entertained in here and make sure she havin' fun. God knows I won't." He sighed as he started to pass Cindy and Jamilah.

"Reezy-"

"Hush up, girl." He grinned lightly over his shoulder as walked out of the room and began to make his way upstairs, probably to change clothes.

_Ugh, that boy is stubborn._

Cindy glanced down at Jamilah who had sighed. "I wanted Unca Reezy to play with us."

"Aww, me too, sweetie." She smiled sadly at her.

"Unca Reezy doesn't look happy. He looks sad now…. I don't like when he's sad."

"Me neither. And he doesn't want us to help either… but know what?"

"What?" Jamilah asked with curiosity.

"I almost _never_ listen to him." Cindy grinned. Jamilah's eyes widened before she slowly began grinning as well.

"If we don't listen, is Unca Reezy gonna get mad at us?"

"Now, Mila," Cindy lifted Jamilah into her arms and stood from the couch, walking to the mirror that was above the entertainment center.

"How in the _world_ could he stay mad at _these_ faces?" Cindy told her, leaning her face in close to Jamilah's as they stared at their reflections. "Gimme your best cutie smile. The same one you gave when Uncle Reezy asked you how you got out of your crib."

Jamilah lifted both of her hands to frame her face and smiled cutely, two adorable dimples showing in both of her cheeks.

Cindy laughed. "Now _that_ is perfect! That's even better than the first time!"

"Lemme see yours!" Jamilah told Cindy.

Cindy immediately put on her innocent face, giving a genuine smile and even smiling with her eyes (otherwise known as "smizing" by Tyra Banks) as she batted them a few times. The innocent face she tended to break out on occasion could get her out of almost any situation. It was also one she used when she needed something to work in her favor. Every man was a sucker for it, including Riley, even when he _knew_ that she was purposefully using it on him.

What could she say? She had a gift.

"Oooh, that's a good one." Jamilah giggled, beginning to get excited.

"So, you in, kid?" Cindy asked Jamilah's reflection. She watched her smile grow and she gave an eager nod.

"Yes!"

"_Awesome_, because I'm starting to get an idea. Walk with me, talk with me." Cindy grinned, beginning to walk out of the room with the child still in her arms. As she began to ascend the staircase, she heard a door open from the second floor. Riley came into view in the hallway, now wearing nothing but dark green b-ball shorts, plain white sneakers, and a black du-rag on his head.

_Aiight, why does he feel the need to parade around without his shirt on? His body is too fine and way too distractin' to be doin' all that._

"Whatchu guys goin' to do?" Riley asked them, pausing in front of them as he started to go down the steps.

Cindy managed to keep her eyes on his face as she thought of a believable lie. "I dunno yet. Just hang out in Mila's room. Play with dolls and stuffed animals. Maybe dress-up. Girl stuff, y'know?" She shrugged a shoulder. Jamilah turned out to be a little actress, nodding her head along with Cindy and giving her uncle an innocent smile.

Riley shrugged as if he didn't know a thing about _that_ and nodded. "Aiight. Have fun. Don't corrupt my niece, white girl." He grinned at Cindy, bumping his shoulder with hers as he brushed past her.

Cindy glanced over her own shoulder and smirked at him, knowing he wasn't looking.

_Too late, nigga._

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

Riley used his arm to wipe the sweat off his forehead, sighing as he did so.

_It's hot as a _mug_ out here. And dat nigga got me out workin' on this damn car._

He hated washing the car with a passion. He'd honestly rather cut the grass. At least he could haul-ass through that shit and just get it done. But with the car, Granddad was so damn picky. First, Riley had to wash it, which usually took awhile because of how large the giant boat of a car was. Then he had to dry it all off _completely_. Then he had to polish it. Then after _that_, he had to put the wax _on_, wait about 20 minutes for it to dry, and then take the wax back _off_.

He didn't know who his Granddad was tryna impress, but it sure as hell wasn't Riley. Sometimes he really hated Dorothy. She was a _bitch_ to deal with.

Riley had barely just begun, only completing half of his first step by rinsing off the loose dirt. He dropped the hose to the ground before he reached into his bucket. He removed the sponge and slowly began to rub on the driver's side door.

A few minutes after he did this, he began to hear a loud and very familiar beat. It started out with a rhythmic clapping, then he heard the first words of the intro.

_Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch  
>This… is… a Shark Tale exclusive<br>Here we go again_

"Y'all gotta be kiddin' me…." Riley trailed off with an incredulous smile as he looked up to see the two coming around the corner.

Cindy and Jamilah came slowly up the driveway, Cindy holding a bucket full of soapy water and sponges in one hand, her other holding a few towels. Jamilah was carrying her stereo CD player, which would explain why Riley was hearing the _Car Wash_ song from her _Shark Tale_ soundtrack.

_These girls._ Riley grinned at them approaching him. They had even changed their clothes. Jamilah was now wearing her cute yellow two-piece with white polka dots and a ruffle at the bottom. _Cindy_ on the other hand… _damn_. The girl was now wearing a white bikini top that had thin blue horizontal stripes, making her look like some kinda sexy sailor chick. She wore a small pair of Daisy Dukes (he spied her tattoo), black flip-flops, and a pair of Aviator sunglasses resting on top of her head.

"_Oooh, do do do do do do do_," Cindy sang along as she set the bucket of water down beside Riley's. "_Car wash, car wash_," She grinned at him before glancing to Jamilah.

"_Oooh, do do do do do do do,_" This time Jamilah sang along with her, not that Riley was surprised. His niece _loved_ this CD and knew almost every word. "_Car wash, car wash_!"

Jamilah continued to hum to the beginning of the song as she walked the CD player over to the grass, preventing it from getting wet. Riley took the small moment to turn to Cindy, crossing his arms while trying to keep a straight face.

"Didn't I say to just have fun inside? Why don't you know how to listen, girl?"

Cindy blinked at him once before using _The Smile_ on him.

_Damn her ass_. The Smile always had him ready to forget, get over, or jump through hoops for her. Especially when she started with those gorgeous blue eyes, battin' them at him and shit.

She was a sneaky one. But he knew he was a sucka-ass bitch for it, dammit.

"Me and Mila just wanted to have fun, but we couldn't do that knowin' you were out here miserable. So we decided to bring the fun to you."

_Well that was… kinda… sweet…. _Riley thought, cracking a grin at her.

"Let's get it poppin'." Cindy smirked at him before turning to look over to Jamilah. "Aye, Mila! Crank it up!"

"Okay!" Jamilah nodded at her before she turned the volume all the way up, then quickly skipped back over to them. Cindy handed Jamilah a sponge before she began to sing.

"_You might not ever get rich," _Cindy sang, turning to grin at Riley.

"Guurrrl, _please_." Riley scoffed with a grin, beginning to soap the door again. Cindy started on the backseat door and Jamilah did the side of the rear.

"_Let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch,"_

"I'm gonna be _famous _though."

"_There ain't no telling who you might meet,"_

"They be _lucky_ to meet Reezy!"

"_A movie star or maybe a common thief." _Cindy grinned when Riley tossed a few suds on her after she had gestured to him when she'd said 'thief'.

"_Workin' at the car wash!"_ Jamilah chimed in with a grin.

"_Ohh ohh, yeaah yeaah yeaahh," _Cindy smiled, beginning to dance a little as she scrubbed.

"_At the car wash, yeah,"_

"_Ooooh, yeaaahh!"_ Riley widened his eyes at Cindy. Since when did she sing?

"_At the car wash,"_

"_Sing it with me now,"_

"_Workin' at the car wash, yeah,"_ Jamilah sang, bobbing her head. _"Oooh, oooh!"_

"_Come summer the work gets kind of hard,"_ Cindy sang, beginning to walk around Riley to start on the hood of the car.

"_This ain't no place to be if you plannin' on being a star,"_ She wagged a finger at him.

"_Bein' a star!"_ Jamilah added from the rear of the car.

"_Let me tell you it's always cool,"_ She sang, reaching into her bucket.

"_And the boss don't mind sometimes if you're actin' like a fool,"_

"Aye!" Riley said when Cindy whipped her sponge out of her bucket to splash him with water.

"_Workin' at the car wash!"_

"_Ohh ohh, yeaah yeaah yeaahh,"_

"_At the car wash, yeah,"_

"_Oooh, oooh, ooooh, ooo!"_ Riley watched Cindy pose as he started to walk around her to wash the other side. He smirked at her as he used the hose to spray a quick blast of water on her back.

"_Oww, said, now come and work it with me now, yeah,"_ Cindy grinned at him over her shoulder as she scrubbed.

"_Workin' at the car wash, yeah,"_ Jamilah sang as she came around to the other side with them.

"_Said said said, sing!"_ Cindy grinned at her, walking closer.

"_Work! And work!"_ Riley laughed at them as they both began to dance, stepping to the right and left like two little back-up dancers.

"_Well those cars never stop coming,"_ Cindy sang.

"_Work! And work!"_ Jamilah chimed in.

"_Keeeeep those rags and machines hummin',"_

"_Work! And work!"_

"_Myyy fingers to the bone,"_

"_Work! And work!"_

"_Keep on and can't wait till it's time to go home,"_

"_Hey, get your car washed today," _Cindy and Jamilah walked around either sides of Riley and began to help again. Riley just shook his head at them with a smile.

"_Fill up and you don't have to pay,"_ Cindy sang to Riley.

"_Hey, get your car washed today,"_ Jamilah turned to Riley as well with a big smile.

He knew what that look was for. She was waiting for him to rap the Missy Elliot verse to her like he always did. Riley grinned at her as he straightened himself up and put down his sponge.

"_Give it up, right away!"_ Jamilah sang, gesturing for him to start.

Let's see if he remembered how to do this.

"_Sharks in the water make they jaws lock,  
>When I swim through the grim, I'm too hot,<br>Y'all can make y'all bets,  
>Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch!"<em> He rapped to his niece smoothly, earning a surprised look from Cindy.

"_SHARK SLAYAAA!"_ Jamilah shouted out, her hand over her mouth.

"_Bow down, playa, cuz this right here will be your worst nightmare,  
>Work that, work that, pop back, hurt that<br>Turn this up and bang it all up in the surface,"_

"_Work. And work."_ Jamilah sang her line.

"_9 to 5, I gotta keep dat fat stack comin',"_ Riley turned and began rapping to Cindy, who grinned as she continued to wash the part of the car beside him.

"_Work. And work."_

"_Work it!"_ Cindy added to Jamilah's line with a grin.

"_No matter how big the shark is, the right keep runnin'," _Riley continued, pounded his chest.

"_Work. And work."_

"_Washin' cars ain't no place to be a superstar, man,"_ Riley grinned, acting like he was going to walk around her.

"_Work. And work."_

Then he hooked his fingers around two of her belt loops and pulled her backwards into him, gently.

"_Dat's why I work. And work."_ He told her sexily into her ear. He smirked as he felt her shiver.

"_Workin' at the car wash!"_

Cindy did a sexy little body roll before taking a step away from him as she belted out a long note. Riley saw that her cheeks were a little pink.

"_At the car wash, yeah,"_

"_Come on work it, baby work it, say now,"_ Cindy sang, dropping her sponge into the bucket.

"_At the car wash,"_

Riley dropped his jaw as Cindy flawlessly hit that last high note like she was on some Mariah Carey style shit. She turned and gave him a grin over her shoulder as she did a smooth run with her voice.

"_Whoo!"_ Riley had to give her that whoop.

"_Workin' at the car wash, yeah!"_

"_So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!"_

Cindy and Jamilah began humming the melody while dancing as Riley began to use the hose to rinse off the soap.

"_Now keep it comin'!"_ Riley jumped as he felt Cindy smack him in the butt as she danced past him.

He turned the hose to Cindy and blasted her with it on her butt. Jamilah started laughing before Riley turned and sprayed a little on her legs, making the child squeal and run to the other side of the car.

"_You may not ever get rich, but hey!" _Cindy just turned around and continued to sing while dancing as if it didn't bother her.

"_Hey, get your car washed today!"_ Jamilah sang loudly, coming from around the other side to dance with Cindy.

"_Heeyyy!"_ Cindy sang, lifting her up and spinning around with her.

"_Hey, get your car washed today!"_

"_Heeyyy, oooohh, hey, get your car washed today!"_

"_Phenomenal hit."_ Riley smirked, blasting them both with a shot of water.

Cindy and Jamilah both started laughing, Jamilah wrapping her arms around Cindy's neck in a hug. "That was soooo much fun, Aunt Cindy!" she continued to giggled.

"I know! You did really good, girl! You've got some talent!" Cindy told her.

"_I _already knew this." Riley said, walking closer to them. "But what about chu? Since when did you learn to sing like _that_?" He'd never heard her do anything but rap.

"You never asked." Cindy shrugged with a smirk. "And what about _chu_? Since when do you know the words to a song on a _children's_ soundtrack?" She snickered.

"Uhhh, first of all, this is her favorite CD so the two of us be playin' it all the time, right Mila?" Riley covered himself. Jamilah nodded her head with a grin.

"Yeah-yeah, and uhh, second of all, it ain't like this no whack, half-done crap, knaa'mean? The album's got a pretty decent track. Cuz I wouldn't have my babygirl listenin' to just any garbage, feel me?"

Cindy just chuckled as she set Jamilah down. "Uh-huuhhh. Way to think on your feet."

Riley just sprayed her again before turning it to rinse off the rest of the car. Jamilah and Cindy danced along to the next song on the track, some Justin Timberlake and Timbaland song that had a dope beat. When he was finished, he dropped the hose and picked up a towel, beginning to dry it. Both girls helped him with their towels, continuing to play around and dance. They got done pretty quick.

"Now what do you have to do?" Cindy asked, dropping her towel.

"Usually I gotta polish and wax it, but I think it's way too hot for all dat. I don't wanna ruin the paint job and give him another reason to be on my ass." He told her, being as though Jamilah was on the other side of the car and wasn't paying attention.

"So we're done?" Jamilah popped her little head up and came over to them.

Okay, so he had _thought_ she wasn't paying attention.

"Yes, ma'am. And don't repeat the word I just used, babe."

"Got it." She grinned with a nod.

"Sweet. So what kind of fun should we have now?" Cindy smiled.

Riley reached down to look like he was going to tie his shoe. Then he quickly snatched up the hose and sprayed them both. Jamilah shrieked and laughed, running to the other side of the car again. Cindy just stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Oh Reezy, you are so predictable. Somehow I knew it'd come down to this." She casually turned and looked to her right.

"Aye, Jamilah… get the stuff."

"What are you-"

Riley trailed off, turning to look at Jamilah as she reached into the bucket of water that she and Cindy had brought out. The child slowly pulled out a small armful of objects from the bottom.

Four pink water pistols.

_Oh shit._

* * *

><p>After about an hour of straight up <em>war<em> between Riley versus Jamilah and Cindy, him using the hose while they both got double pistols, they were exhausted and settled for a draw. Then they had to dry off the car _again_ being as though they got it soaked with water.

"Aiight, Mila, remember to tell her what I told you." Riley quietly told his niece. Cindy had walked to the sidewalk to dump out the water in the street.

"Okay." She giggled quietly. Riley shushed her as Cindy began walking back with the empty bucket.

"Aiight, we ready to go in the house?" She asked Riley. He nodded.

"Aunt Cindy," Jamilah began with a frown. "My squirt gun stopped working. I think it's broken." She stuck out her lip a bit.

"Lemme see." Cindy leaned down and reached for the pistol, exactly like Riley knew she would. Then right on cue, Jamilah squirted a blast of water in her face.

"Hey!" Cindy laughed as she backed up and wiped her face.

Riley cracked up. "Yes! That's _my_ niece and she back on _my_ side! How you like _dat_-aye!" Riley stopped as Jamilah had then turned to spray a blast in his face. Then she laughed and took off in the house.

"HA!" Cindy pointed at Riley's face before chasing after Jamilah. "I'm gonna get you!" She called after her.

Riley grinned and picked up the empty bucket and the other bucket filled with their cleaning supplies before he followed them slowly. As he entered the house, he heard loud giggling coming from the living room. He set down the buckets and walked in to see Cindy holding down Jamilah on the couch as she tickled her.

"Nooooo!" Jamilah laughed as Cindy kept tickling her. Then Cindy leaned down and gave a zerbert to her belly. The child laughed even louder before turning to her uncle who was grinning as he leaned on the doorframe. "Unca Reezy, help meeee!"

Riley chuckled as he took a step in the room. "Oh, she gonna stop, babe. Cuz I _know_ she don't want me ticklin' her and givin' her a zerbert."

Cindy paused for a moment, looking up to him. "Reezy…." She said, giving him a suspicious look.

Riley just raised an eyebrow with a smirk as he took another casual step. Cindy let go of Jamilah quickly and began to ease off the couch, staying behind the coffee table.

"Aiight, I'm sorry, quit playin', Reez." She chuckled nervously, trying to match his moves as he walked in front of the table.

"I seem to remember a certain white girl tryna tickle me a little earlier. You remember that?" Riley's smirk got bigger as he tried to corner her.

"You betta not, boy. I'm serious, cuz I _will_-aah! Aye!" She squealed as Riley had managed to grab her and lifted her easily into his arms.

"Nooo!" Cindy yelled as Riley tossed her on the opposite sofa and pinned her, beginning to tickle her sides. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Reezy, stoooopp!" She barely got out. Riley couldn't help but smile at her laughter.

"PAYBACK!"

"Get her, Unca Reezy, get her!" Jamilah cheered for him from the other couch.

Riley smirked and held her down tightly as he leaned down and blew a raspberry on her stomach loudly.

"Oh my _gosh_, I can't believe you just did that!" Cindy couldn't stop laughing, continuing to try to squirm out of his hold.

_Trust me, babe, there's a whole lot of __**other**__ places I'd rather do that to you while you in this bikini top. But it's a little hard with the kid in the room. _Riley thought shamelessly. He pulled up and licked his lips from her slightly wet skin. He smirked at Cindy's red face. He assumed most of it was from her laughing, but he knew some was just pure blush.

"Don't mess wit my niece, girl." He told her in a deep voice with a grin before he released her arms and got off her. Cindy sat up slowly and shoved him hard, a light smile on her still pink-ish face.

"It's _so_ on. Wait til I get you back." She told him with a nod as she started to remove the band from her now extremely loose ponytail.

"I'd like to see you try." He smirked, giving her a once-over. "You ain't gonna do nothin'."

"Keep talkin' that talk." Cindy replied, flipping a big lock of hair and smacking it in Riley's face.

"All day, err'day." He grinned, rising from the couch. "Can you go get Mila changed into some dry clothes? I'mma go make somethin' to eat."

_You__ allowed to stay in **that**, though._

"Aiight. Let's go, _traitor_." Cindy said playfully to Jamilah, reaching for her hand as she stood. The child laughed and took it, walking out with her. Cindy flicked Riley in the forehead as she passed by him.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head as he looked after her, now out of arm's reach. "You's lucky I didn't tap dat behind… wait, SMACK! I meant _smack_ not tap!" He backtracked quickly when Cindy whipped her head around.

_**FUCK**__ that came out wrong! That came out sooo wrong! _Riley thought to himself angrily. His face felt like it was on fire.

Cindy laughed as she continued to look at him over her shoulder. "_Wooowww_, Reez. There are way too many comments to make on that one. But they're not really child-appropriate, soooo yeah." She gave him a wink before exiting the room.

… _This girl really __**is**__ thirsty. She may even be thirsty for some Reezy. Shhyyyiiiiiiittt._

Riley grinned to himself as he finally rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen. He had just reached into the refrigerator to find something quick to make when he heard the front door open.

"Aye, I did the car, Granddad. Looks nice, right?" He called as he heard the footsteps in the hallway.

"Not Granddad."

Riley looked up from the fridge to see his brother staring at him from the doorway.

"Damn nigga, you a ninja or some shit? You don't know how to knock? And I thought you was comin' back late."

"I've still got a key, dumbass." Huey rolled his eyes. "And we decided to leave early so we wouldn't hit traffic." A moment after he said that, Jazmine followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey, Riley." She smiled at him.

"Whaddup?" He replied, closing the door to the fridge and standing up straight.

Riley saw Jazmine's eyes dart around the room when she didn't see her child.

"Where's Jamilah?" She asked, sounding suspiciously nervous.

_This girl._

"I lost her." Riley deadpanned. Jazmine glared at him.

"Riley…." She warned.

"Oh, go pop a chill pill. She upstairs with Cindy."

Jazmine's eyes widened in response to this. "Really?" Riley nodded. "Does she get along well with her?"

"Please, Cindy's great wit her."

Jazmine again had a look of surprise. Even Huey raised an eyebrow.

"Wow." Jazmine said softly. "I can't even believe she's here. Why did she say she came here?"

Riley shrugged and plopped down into a chair. "She back for the summer. She came by here to tell me that she'd stopped by to see you niggas, but you'd already left. She goin' through some shit wit her mom, so I offered her to stay here for a while. Dat's pretty much it."

Riley stared at Jazmine and Huey as they made eye contact with each other, giving each other a look. It was the type of look that only couples' could give to each other, like they were having some silent conversation.

"_What_?" Riley snapped, getting tired of the short silence and the way Jazmine was grinning.

"Oh nothing." She said easily. "How long is she planning on staying here?"

"I dunno. The shit goin' down between her and her mom is pretty serious. She was actually lookin' for an apartment to buy, so I told her to hang out here til she find somethin'."

"And what did Granddad have to say about that?" Huey asked, seeming interested.

"He cool wit it, he just want some type of rent. I'm tryna get more shifts to pay him somethin' at the end of the month."

"_You're_ going to pay for her? _You_?" Huey raised his eyebrow again.

"What, nigga? Why would she pay if she already tryin' to raise money for her own place?"

Huey paused for a moment before smirking. "That girl's not going anywhere, Riley. Just don't let her get too comfortable. Unless you want what happened with Cristal, like the champagne, to happen to _you_."

"Nigga, the fuck is you talkin' about?" Riley asked, giving him a crazy look. "What the fuck does that broad have to do with this? Cindy ain't nothin' like her!"

Huey's smirk just got wider. "But you're _payin'_. Which makes her a _hoe_."

Riley really hated his brother and grandfather sometimes. They didn't forget _anything_.

He narrowed his eyes at Huey coldly before speaking, his voice low and dangerous. "First of all, you betta watch yo goddamn mouth. Cindy _ain't_ no hoe, so call her that one more time and see what the hell happens. And second, she my best friend. She can stay as long as she fuckin' needs to if she need the help. So stop bein' a fuckin' _hater_ and learn some damn respect."

Riley became annoyed again as Huey's only response was to glance at Jazmine with a smirk and give her another one of their looks!

"_WHAT_, nigga? She ain't the one that just spoke! Stop doin' the damn mind-speak talk wit her!" He snapped angrily.

Jazmine let out a giggle and swatted Huey on the arm. "Huey, leave your brother alone. _And_ my friend." She finally turned to look at Riley with a smile. "We all know that she's not a hoe, Riley. Huey's just… Huey. I'm really happy that you decided to help her get on her feet. It's sweet."

"Ah, stop bein' gay." He brushed her off with a wave of his hand. "It's nothin'. She my homie."

"Oh, I'm _sure_."

"Huey, I swear to _fucking_-"

"Aye Reez!" The three heard the voice of Cindy from the hallway, drawing closer. "Mila wanted to know if you'd make her a PB&J sandwich. But she don't want no crust on it, so make sure you-" She paused mid-sentence as she entered the room holding Jamilah, staring at the two people she hadn't seen in years.

"Hi, Mommy! Hi, Daddy!" Were the only cheerful words that broke the silence.

* * *

><p>Oooooh! Where's the conversation gonna lead now? Is it gonna be happy or awkward? O.o<p>

Hope you enjoyed the car wash scene. lolz! I was really trying hard to think about ideas to add Jamilah cuteness. I also wanted to find a way for her to bond with Cindy. I was originally gonna have them play basketball together, but didn't want to do another b-ball scene. I was legit walking and listening to my iPod when the song (don't judge me and what's on my iPod) when the song came on and the idea began to take place. Ya never know where inspiration's gonna come from. Hope you liked that part!

Also, the part where Cindy zerberted Jamilah's belly was Edgar H. Sutter's idea :) More cuteness :)

More disclaimers of things that are NOT mine: The movie _Shark Tale_ (who else loves this movie? don't lie to me!), the _Shark Tale_ version of the song _Car Wash_ by Christina Aguilera and Missy Elliot (they killed this song and I loves it!), _Good Foot_ by Justin Timberlake and Timbaland (the song they were dancing to after _Car Wash_. good song too), _Say Hey (I Love You)_ by Michael Franti, the Smize effect coined by Tyra Banks, and the Zerbert (I believe this was first coined by Bill Cosby in one of his episodes of _The Cosby Show_. I also think he spelled it as 'zrbtt' but if I would've spelled it like that in the story, you probably wouldn't know what I was talking about and thought that I was on crack. hahaha!).

Also, the whole ending part about hoes and Cristal (like the champagne) is from the _Guess Hoe's Coming To Dinner_ episode.

Hope you are happy with the chapter! It was very fun to write! More to come soon :D

Reviews, pretty please? You know they make my day! :D

Thanks for reading, guys. Much love! ;)

~Schweetie

PS: Yeaahh, I know that this Part II chapter had really nothing to do with the previous one. Lolz. But yeah, my plans completely changed when I got the idea. I think I'mma have to make a part 3 anyway because this last conversation has to end… and… I've also got a very flirty idea on how to incorporate the name of the chapter into the next one ;) So be on the lookout for YSMB & ISY: Part III :D


	14. YSMB & ISY: Part III

Ayyyyyyy, look what I'vveeee gooottt… a new chapter out! :D

My thank you's to my fantabulicious reviewers:

Mr. Alaska: hahaha, yaaayyy, so do I! :D and LMAAOOOO, probablyyyyy! ;) lolz! water fights are always a good time! :) and mmhhhmmmm, the boy's gettin' bold, huh? ;) hahaha, yupp, Cindy be like "WTF? Nigga, say whhaaatt?" lolz. And if Huey keep talkin' he be done wind up with a black eye! lolz! He only said that to get a rise out of Riley to prove that he likes her, but still. Riley gonna hurt him if he keeps playin' too much ;) And of course! I'mma do it again! :D thanks for the review! :) PS: I couldn't squeeze in your suggestion about that song at the end of this chapter but it's at the beginning of next for sure, my dude. thanks for bein' patient :)

bunnybabe247: aww, thank you! I'm glad you like it! :D and oh yes, the conversation is HERE. :D thanks for your review! :)

Paige1292: hahhaa, Granddad know exactly what he's doin'! he's bad ;) aww, thank you, I'm glad you liked that part! :D and yess, I know! I'm gonna try and put more Huey & Jazmine cuteness in the story eventually. haha! and lolz, I love the couple looks too! that's why I had to put it in there! :D thanks so much for the review! :)

Edgar H. Sutter: hahhaaha, right! I remember when it first came out! I love the movie :D and lolz, oh Riley definitely wants some alone time with her. And haha, you're exactly right. Huey was just trying to test Riley and prove that he has feelings for her. And, of course, Riley passed :) and ooooh, are you psychic? ;) ;) ;) you sound like you're onto something! thanks so much for your review! :D

genissis123: hahah, me too! :D and aww, thank you! :) and lolz, of course! the story is not even close to being finished yet, so no worries! :D thanks for your review! :)

EccentricSuperchick: hahahaha, me sorryyyy! read read read! :D and thank you for your review! :D

LovinHueyFreeman: hahahaha, girl you know already know we homies! :D and lmao, I should've checked before I updated. I *meant* to say that I started that chapter that Friday. lolz! anyways, yesshh aren't they sweet girls, wanting to help Uncle Reez? :) hahahaha, the boy want *it* BAD. lmao! and meee toooo! they did an awesome job on the movie. there were so many inside jokes and the music was phenomenal. I still messes with dat movie! :D mmhhhmm, its gonna get interestin' that's for sure. :D and yooouuu arreeee a smarrttttiiieeee :D and lolz, yeah about that conversation, we will now found out. are things all peachy keen orrrr… lolz. thanks for your review! :D

Jazavelli: hahahahha! aww, thank you! i OD'ed when writing out the car wash scene! lolz! :D and haha, Riley is in denial about almost everything. lolz! and yupp yupp you about to find out what the mood is like for the convo right now! :O and lolz, I'm thinkin' about it, don't worry ;) thank you so much for your review! :)

Miss Princeton143: aww, thank you! and hahaha, oh yeaah he was. gettin' real into it, mmhmm! hahah! :D and hmmm, we will find out right now what Jazmine's gonna do. :D thanks for your review! :D

shanane tayllor93: haha, yaaayyy, I love it tooo! :D and hahaha, ohh Huey. he's a mess. thank goodness there was no fight… last chapter anyway… oops, have I said too much? … I think so. ;) thanks so much for your review! :D

Jor-El Smith: aw, thank you! :D and hahah, yes she most certainly does! and awww, I absolutely love uncle-niece type relationships and bonds. I think it's cuz I don't have any brothers or sisters (I HATE it) and I always want that. lol! cutest freakin' thing ever. thank you so much for your review! :D

Dave The Wordsmith: LMAAAOOOO! My brotha from another mother can I just tell you that your reviews always make me LOL? I literally cracked up when I read the beginning of your last review! :D anyways, thank you so much! hahaha, I'm glad you liked Granddad's part! I could really picture him sayin' that! I try to get at least one good line for him in almost every chap. if I can. and lolz, I appreciate you for keepin' 100. the main reason I used this version is because I wanted it to be a kid's song that Jamilah would have from a soundtrack album. I found it and I'm like, "hey, this works." hahaha! ;) oh yes, Huey and Jazmine are back and the sibling rivalry begins immediately (we get more into it this chapter ;)). and yupp, Riley's gotta stick up for his girl, knaa'mean? he might have to throw down, but at he ain't gonna let no one disrespect her :) and hmm, we will see where the convo leads. and hahah, Caesar's gonna keep his nosy, bummy, freeloadin' butt HOME for this chapter! hahahahahah! he literally just left! I think Riley would flip if he showed up again in the same day ;) thanks for your hilarious reviews, as usual :) Deuces.

Miss Ace Thank You: yaaaayyyy, you're back! and aww, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! :D thanks for your review! :)

ToxicMKT: awww, really? thank you so much! your review literally made me smile! I'm glad you like my story! thanks again so much for your review! :D

Reesman: awww, thank you so much! I really appreciate it! :D and don't worry, later in the story we're going to discuss Riley's "thug status" as well as hopefully see a little piece of it. :) thanks so much for your review! :D

**Special Shout-Out: Ayyyooo, homies, go read _Beatin' The Heat_ by Mr. Alaska. It's a Riley & Cindy based fiction and super good, super cool, and super flirty ;) Gooo! :D**

Yaaayyy, last chapter was fuuunn. Glad you guys seemed to like the Car Wash section. And LMAO, I was happy none of you were frontin' and told me that you also were fans of the _Shark Tale_ movie! I'm glad I'm not the only one! That movie's the ish! :D

So yeah, in our last cliffhanger, Huey and Jazmine have just returned to pick up Jamilah and are about to encounter Cindy again for the first time in years! What's gonna go down, y'all?

Read to find out :)

PS: I've recently found out that some of my readers thought that the story was set to end once Huey & Jazmine came to pick up the baby. Rest assured, this is **NOT** the end, my darling readers! hahahahah! There's much more to come and we will definitely see Jamilah again in the following few chapters. Hakuna Matata ;)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Well, I don't see what the big deal is with hoes anyway."<strong>_

"_Riley! All women are not hoes…. We're talkin' twenty, twenty-five percent tops."_

"_**Okay. But if they not all hoes, then why **_**I**_** got to pay to take 'em out to eat then? I mean, I'm payin'! That's payment!"**_

"_I-I don't know. 'Cause that's just what you do. You meet a girl, you take her out to dinner, but you're not __payin'__ the girl. You're __payin'__ the restaurant."_

"_**But I'm PAYIN'. Which makes her a HOE! Why don't I just give her the money I was gonna spend on dinner, and that hoe can go grocery shopping?"**_

"…_(Silence)…"_

_~Huey Freeman and __**Riley Freeman**__; Guess Hoe's Coming To Dinner_

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

_Ooh, shit. This is uncomfortable. _Riley thought to himself, observing the situation.

Riley paid careful attention to Cindy as she gently let down Jamilah, who eagerly ran across the kitchen to greet her parents. Cindy looked very nervous, obviously due to the fact that she was going to have to explain why she'd been M.I.A for so long without contact.

Riley then turned to Jazmine, no doubt the only person Cindy was truly worried about speaking to. Jazmine squatted down with a smile and hugged her daughter with open arms.

"Hi, baby." She cooed as she held her. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, Mommy! I had so much fun with Unca Reezy and Aunt Cindy!" Jamilah exclaimed with enthusiasm. Jazmine and Huey both raised a brow.

_Awkward!_

Jazmine gave Jamilah a small smile before releasing her, allowing her to go hug her father. Huey lifted his baby into his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He quietly spoke to her as Jazmine rose from the ground, eyes steady on Cindy.

Riley couldn't read Jazmine's expression as she walked across kitchen to stand in front of her. He was kinda surprised, being as though she sounded like everything was good when she was speaking to Cindy on the phone and how she'd even referred to her as her friend only a few minutes ago. But now she looked pretty serious, no trace of a smile on Jazmine's face as she stared at her. Cindy looked extremely sheepish, nervously pushing a strand of hair behind her ear before she spoke.

"Hey, Jazzy." She said quietly.

"Cindy… where have you _been_?" Riley was surprised at how blunt and direct Jazmine's normally soft voice was. Cindy looked taken aback as well.

"I-Indiana… you know that's where I went to school-"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Jazmine cut her off, her gaze never leaving Cindy's. "I haven't heard from you in _years_, Cindy. Literally."

_Damn, Jazmine be straight to the point with her._

Cindy stared at her, shock written on her face. "I-I know, and I'm sorry, Jazmine. It's just that I-I got caught up, there's been a lot of crap goin' on in my life, I didn't know what-"

"What… does that… have to do… with _anything_?" Jazmine's eyes narrowed. "We were _best friends _growing up, Cindy. We talked about everything. It didn't matter what kind of stuff was going on in our lives, we made time for each other. For about a year after you went to college we kept in touch… then all of the sudden it's like you drop off the face of the Earth…. I _needed_ you, Cindy."

Riley saw that Jazmine's eyes no longer contained anger. They were filled with hurt.

"We stopped talking _before_ I had Jamilah," Jazmine paused, gesturing to her child in Huey's arms. She gave Huey a look and he nodded, stepping out of the room by using the side door that lead to the dining room. Riley knew he was being a nosy nigga by not leaving, but he had to hear.

"I had to leave you a voicemail to tell you that I was pregnant, Cindy… a _voicemail_. I couldn't even reach you to tell you about the most important event in my life." Jazmine's stare was intense, causing Cindy to avoid her eyes and look down sadly. "And I didn't have you to talk to when I was going through it. Through the pain, the weight gain, the mood swings, _all of it_… I didn't have my best friend to talk about it with…. I really thought that in your eyes our friendship was over… so imagine my surprise when you called me during my last month of pregnancy." Cindy looked up, eyes widening slightly as she stared at Jazmine's unreadable face. "That _would be_ the one phone call I missed. But you left me a voicemail to check up on me and see how I was coming along… that really touched me. Even though I was so hurt and upset with you, it didn't matter anymore. What mattered to me is that you actually showed me that you still cared…. Of course, when I called back I didn't get an answer… bitch." Jazmine cracked the tiniest grin at Cindy's face. When she finally composed herself, Cindy grabbed Jazmine's hand, her eyes looking watery.

"Jazmine, you have to know that I never _ever_ stopped caring about you,"

_Oh God, this is ready to be some real gay and sentimental shit!_

"When I was at school, I pretty much hit the lowest point of my life. I was really ready to come back home, but I didn't want to give up. Riley knows this story… I don't know why he's still in this _room_, but whatever."

"This is _my_ house, nigga! I goes where I wanna go!"

"_Anyways_," Cindy rolled her eyes, turning back to Jazmine. "I basically just distanced myself from everything relating to home, including you, to try and stay focused. I felt like shit everytime I saw your name on my caller ID, Jazz. I _know_ I was dumb as fuck. I know I was _selfish_ as fuck. And I really don't deserve your forgiveness for what I did to you… I was a horrible friend. I'm sorry I didn't answer when you needed me. I'm sorry that I let you go through everything alone. I'm sorry I-"

Cindy was cut off as Jazmine almost tackled her in an embrace. Cindy paused a moment before smiling and wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"I missed you, bestie." Jazmine told her quietly.

Cindy's eyes looked even more watery as she hugged her tighter. "I missed you too, best friend."

Riley smiled slightly at the two… then he realized what he was doing.

_Oh hell no, nigga, you don't be showin' __**none**__ of dat sappy emotional shit! THUG LIFE! _

"BOOOOOO! Aye, niggas! Cut all the mushy crap! Dat's _gay_!"

Cindy and Jazmine rolled their eyes with giggles as they pulled away from each other.

"I'm so glad you're back, Cindy." Jazmine smiled at her.

"Me too. You have no idea how much I-ouch!" Cindy held her right arm after Jazmine had just pinched her hard.

"That was for not hearing from you for so long."

"I deserved that, but I said I was-_ow_!" Cindy now held her left.

"That was for not picking up the phone after I tried to return the call you left!"

"I'm sorry, I was too nervous to-OUCH!" Cindy put her hand to her forehead that Jazmine had just flicked.

_Karma's a bitch._ Riley thought while he grinned.

"And _that's_ for not coming home for the summer to meet your goddaughter!"

"Damn, Jazz, I already said like ten times that I was… wait, what?" Cindy looked up to her with a smile. Jazmine shrugged, grinning back.

"Who _else_ was going to be her godmother, Cin? I mean, really."

Cindy paused before she let out a loud scream, this time almost tackling Jazmine to the ground. "YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I've always wanted to be one! And you know I love the girl already!" Cindy gushed excitedly as Jazmine laughed.

Riley shook his head at the two right before Huey appeared in the room again, now holding Jamilah's hand.

"Can you tone it down a little, Caucasian? Only five minutes of being back in your presence and you're already giving me a headache." Huey stated boredly.

"Shuddup, Huey! I know you missed me." Cindy couldn't stop smiling as she pulled away from Jazmine and began walking over to him.

"Then you clearly don't know me well at all. And don't even _think_ about-ugh." Huey sighed when Cindy pulled him into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around his waist. Jazmine and Riley laughed at Huey's irritated expression as he made no move to return the gesture, his arms down firmly to his sides.

"Hug me back, Huey."

"You're on crack if you think that's happening." Was the only response she received.

"I'm not lettin' go until you hug me."

Huey scoffed, reaching his arm up to yank her away by the back of her shirt. But his hand froze and his brow furrowed before he actually grabbed it, staring at the shirt. Then he lifted his eyes slowly to meet Riley's.

Riley could tell from his brother's hard stare that he'd noticed that Cindy was wearing _his_ beater.

_Shit._

Huey raised an eyebrow at him before grabbing the back of the beater and firmly tugging her back from him.

"Huey, you still such a hater." Cindy grinned, not noticing the exchange.

"Mm-hmm." Huey responded, his eyes trailing down to the front of the shirt before glancing in Jazmine's direction as if to say, "You seein' this, too?" Jazmine let out a laugh, making Cindy turn to her.

"What?" She asked, clearly confused.

"_Nothin'_." Riley answered for Jazmine and Huey, _daring_ them to say otherwise. "Did you get all of Mila's stuff yet?" He asked quickly, turning to Huey.

Huey smirked with an eyeroll. "I gathered up her stuff down here, but didn't get anything upstairs yet. But there _is_ something I'm curious about."

"Which is wha-aye!" Riley was suddenly grabbed by his ear and was being dragged out of the room and into the dining room. "Aye, get off me, Huey! OW!" Huey didn't respond until he finally released Riley, gesturing to the corner of the room.

"Would you care to explain the horse?"

_Aw damn._

"Uhh, Jamilah's horse broke so I got her another one." Riley told him, trying to remain cool. He was thankful that the horse was turned on the side that didn't reveal the inscription to Jamilah.

"Really… _you_ did? You got her a horse made out of solid gold?" Huey asked, his voice monotone.

"Who said anything about it bein' solid gold? It's just-"

"Jamilah said it was a gift from 'Uncle' Ed and 'Uncle' Gin Rummy." Huey cut him off.

_Crap._

"Well you see what had _happened_ was-"

"She also told me she saw Thugnificent."

"Well yeah, but that's not-"

"And Ruckus."

"You know I can't really-"

"And she ate fried chicken for lunch today."

"That was _Granddad_! _He_ the one that took her to Popeye's! You can't put dat one on me!"

"Maybe not but," Huey paused, glancing back at the doorway before speaking. They both heard the girls talking and laughing loudly, so Huey continued.

"I'm pretty sure 'no sex' was one of the rules." He stated quietly with a glare.

"What the hell, nigga!" Riley snapped, then quickly lowered his voice. "I _ain't_ had sex!"

"Really? Even though Cindy's wearing your shirt and you're walking around shirt_less _right now?" Huey's eyes were focused on Riley's, trying to judge whether or not he was lying.

"I _said_ no! You need to stop with all the damn assumptions, asshole!" Riley told him angrily, working to keep his voice at a low tone.

Huey raised an eyebrow and looked almost surprised. Then he smirked at Riley. "Wow… you really _haven't_ gotten any from her yet. Shocking." He began to head for the door.

_Oh __**fuck**__ no, this nigga musta lost it!_

"You think you such a goddamn know-it-all!" Riley uttered lowly, quickly reaching for a heavy plate on the china cabinet and hurling it at the back of Huey's head. Huey turned around at the last moment, caught it, and threw it back at Riley's face.

"OW!" Riley covered his face that the plate had just smacked as it fell to the floor, shattering.

"I was going to let you off the hook for the visitors you really had no control over. Don't start something you can't finish." Huey told him calmly.

Riley growled and picked up another object without even looking and threw it. "Fuckin' bitch!"

Huey easily deflected the bowl that had just been thrown and then braced himself as Riley crashed into him in an attempt to tackle him. Huey tuck-and-rolled backwards and stopped when he was over him, grabbing Riley by the ends of his braids and yanking him up.

"Alright, I can tell you're in the mood for this." He told him, beginning to drag him out of the dining room and back into the kitchen. Jazmine, Cindy, and Jamilah turned to stare at them as they walked in.

"Don't mind us. We're just going to go outside and have a conversation." Huey said casually, continuing to pull Riley along.

"Yeah, this _ain't_ gonna take long." Riley managed to say, still trying to work his way out his brother's grip.

Their only response was the continuous stares from the girls before the brothers left the kitchen and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>20 Minutes Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're getting better, I'll give you that." Huey told Riley with a smirk as they began to make their way back up to the house. "Even though that was a cheap shot you got in."<p>

Riley snickered and shrugged. "Real niggas ain't afraid to fight dirty. Wear a cup next time."

Huey shoved his shoulder hard, causing Riley to grin. "You ain't always gonna win, nigga. One of these days you in for it."

Huey scoffed and rolled his eyes as he opened the door. "Let's not get carried away."

"Man, whateva. Hatin' ass." Riley muttered as they walked in. They went to living room to find the girls all sitting on the couch.

"How was your 'conversation'?" Jazmine air-quoted with a grin, staring at the two roughed-up brothers. She was used to this by now.

"Fine." Riley and Huey replied nonchalantly at the same time.

"Some things never change." Cindy smirked.

"Do you already have everything?" Huey asked Jazmine, noticing the two duffels next to her.

"Yeah, me and Cindy got it all while you and Riley were both out doing… whatever it is you two need to do. We're ready." Jazmine said with a grin, rising from the couch and lifting Jamilah into her arms.

"Awww." The child let out quietly, her cheerful smile quickly falling.

"Don't be sad, Mila. I'mma see you later this week." Riley told her, walking closer to Jazmine. "You guys still need me to babysit Wednesday?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. My parents won't be home until this weekend."

Riley almost always had the baby every other Wednesday. The way Huey and Jazmine's schedules were set, they both worked late on that day. Riley would pick Jamilah up from daycare and she would usually spend the night unless one of her parents got done early enough to pick her up.

"See there, babe? I'mma see you in only three days." He smiled, rubbing over the top of her head. "Gimme kiss?" Riley leaned his cheek in.

"_Mwah_!" Jamilah made the noise as she gave her uncle a big kiss on the cheek. "Mine!"

Riley cupped her face and gave her a loud zerbert, causing her to laugh. Jazmine and Cindy giggled at the two.

"Love you, babygirl." Riley told her before giving her a real kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, Unca Reezy." Jamilah told him, her eyes practically shining with affection.

"Move it!" Cindy came over and nudged Riley out of the way. "It's my turn to say bye to my _goddaughter_." She smiled widely.

Riley sucked his teeth with a grin. "Oh, here we go already."

"Shuddup!" Cindy stuck her tongue out at him before turning and smiling to Jamilah. "Bye, Mila. I'll see you in a few days, okay?" She leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jamilah wrapped an arm around her neck and kissed her back.

"Love you, Aunt Cindy!" She smiled sweetly.

Cindy looked like she was ready to _cry_. "Oh my gosh, honey, I love you _toooo_-hey!" She stopped, mid-gush as Riley pulled her back by his beater with a grin.

"Aiight, there ain't gonna be no more tears today, white girl. Calm it down."

Jazmine chuckled at them. "Okay, then. We'll see you guys Wednesday." She turned to give Cindy a one-armed hug, then Riley a passing kiss on the cheek as she walked by him. Huey let Jazmine walk out the door in front of him while he had the car-seat and bags.

"What, Huey, I don't get a hug or kiss goodbye?" Cindy asked him with a smirk, hand on her hip.

Huey gave her a smirk in return. "Now _that_ was almost funny enough to make me laugh. You know… if I did that sort of thing."

"Whateva, hater." She grinned and shook her head, turning to walk down the hall to the kitchen.

Huey was almost out the door before Riley remembered something. "Aye, hol'up!" He hurried to the door and opened it to find Huey still on the porch, an impatient look on his face.

"This stuff is heavy as hell, what?"

"For the past two nights, Jamilah been gettin' out of her crib by herself, man."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that to you. It's been her new thing recently." Huey shook his head. "We already ordered her a bed for our house which should be delivered soon. You might want to move my twin into her room for Wednesday."

"Well I _would_, but uh, Cindy's usin' it." Riley told him, scratching the back of his neck.

Huey raised an eyebrow, disbelief written on his face. "Really? She's sleepin' in _my_ bed though?"

_Well technically, she hasn't actually __**slept**__ in it yet, but…._

"Yeah..." Riley trailed off, not feeling the need to explain any further.

Huey just rolled his eyes. "Okay, well when she's no longer sleeping in it, move it."

"Nigga, what the hell! Whatchu mean by that?"

Huey gave him a look. "Riley, we both know you still like her."

"No I _don't_-"

"Yeah, save the bullshit for someone else." Huey cut him off curtly. "This is me you're talking to."

Riley had almost forgotten that he'd told his brother everything when they were younger… when he'd started getting those feelings. He'd grown so used to shutting everyone out once Cindy had left and stopped talking to him that Riley had instinctively gotten used to covering it up.

But his brother hadn't forgotten. He _never_ forgot.

"Huey, what are you doing? Hurry up."

The men quickly silenced when Jazmine approached them. "What are you guys talking about? I need the car-seat."

"Here, take it." Huey handed it to her. "He was just telling me about how Jamilah's been getting out of her crib."

"Ohhh right." Jazmine nodded and turned to Riley. "Just make sure to move the twin bed."

"Oh, he will." Huey smirked while Riley gave him a glare that Jazmine didn't catch.

"Alright. Well, speed it up. We're hungry." Jazmine told him before walking back down to their car.

"Coming." Huey said over his shoulder before turning back to face his brother. Riley gave him a serious look.

"What should I do, man?" He asked, genuinely wanting some advice.

Huey sighed. "Well, first you have to admit it to yourself and then eventually to Cindy that you do care about her. I mean, it's so obvious." He rolled his eyes. "And then, what you _really_ need to do is, and I'll deny I ever said this…." Huey glanced behind him to make sure Jazmine hadn't snuck up beside him again while Riley turned to make sure Cindy wasn't in hearing range. When they turned back to each other, Huey had a big smirk.

"… Hit that."

"_**WHAT!"**_

"And after you do, move the twin to Jamilah's room. Thanks." And with that, Huey turned on his heel and walked down the driveway with his bags.

Riley's mouth was still hanging open as he stepped backwards into the house and slowly closed the door.

He didn't even know how to _process_ what had just come out of his brother's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

"Ugghh!" Cindy groaned as soon as she hung up her phone.

She began to bite at her nail as she looked over the notes she'd just taken down from her new boss. Ed the III had thankfully left her with the supervisor's contact information, so she was able to get ahold of him and discuss what she would do tomorrow. Her boss had informed Cindy that there was already a group planned to be trained tomorrow, a group of boys. _Four_ to be exact. Her boss had simply told her to organize a routine and be ready to deliver to them the next day. He'd also let her know that the group was at an intermediate level and advised her to make it challenging.

Cindy ran her hand through her hair, pulling out her ponytail in the process and shaking her hair loose. She had to admit, she was nervous. Her boss wasn't exactly starting her out easy. She had to think of a good workout plan for a pack of trained men in one night _and_ execute it out the next morning. No pressure or anything.

_Dammit, late night snack here I come._

Cindy grabbed her notes and rose from her spot on the twin bed, starting to walk out of Riley's room. It was now around ten at night and the house was very quiet. Granddad had gone to bed and Cindy assumed that Riley was downstairs watching TV. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard the noise from the television, but didn't see him when she peeked in the doorway. She continued her way to the kitchen but slowed down as she saw Riley, his back to her, as he sat at the kitchen table eating.

She grinned and tiptoed slowly into the kitchen. Her grin got wider as she got closer, now right behind him.

"Don't even think about it, white girl." Riley stated in a calm voice without even turning.

"What the fuck?" Cindy said, completely thrown. "You didn't turn your head to side or nothin'! How did you know?" She tossed her small notebook on the table before sitting down in the chair next to him.

Riley grinned, not looking up from the sports magazine in front of him. "Call it 'uncle's ear.' It apparently kicks in once you gotta be responsible for a kid all the time."

"Boooo!" Cindy stuck her tongue out at him. Then she noticed that he was eating a large slice of chocolate cake. "Ooh, can I have a little?"

"Uh-uh." Riley shook his head as he lifted the slice to his mouth and took a bite, eyes still on his magazine.

"Aw come on, Reez. Tiny bite? Please?" She used The Smile when he finally looked at her.

Riley sighed and rolled his eyes. "_One_ tiny bite, girl. I mean it." He held the slice out to her, probably expecting her to take it. Cindy just leaned in forward and took a _huge_ bite off the part that Riley had.

"That was the biggest bite I've ever seen in my life, hoe!" Riley complained, pulling the slice back. Cindy shrugged and gave a tiny grin, her mouth full of cake.

"Freeloader." Riley scoffed with a smirk.

"I'm your favorite one though." She replied after she finally swallowed. "Whatchu doin'?"

"Nothin'. Bored, but I ain't tired yet." He shrugged. "Whatchu doin' up? I thought you were sleep up there."

Cindy rolled her eyes. "I wish. I've gotta make a routine for tomorrow."

"You already got people lined up to get trained on your first day?" Cindy nodded. "Damn. No pressure."

"Right?" Cindy sighed. "I'm freakin' out."

"Why? You just gave me a workout like you was tryna kill me. What's the difference now?" Riley raised an eyebrow, taking another bite of his cake.

"It's different with you and Caesar, Reez. I _know_ you guys and I know that I can pretty much do whatever I want. Tomorrow I have to train four guys that are already at an above-average level-"

"Excuse you, but I'm above-average _too_-"

"_And_ make it tough enough for them to really get a workout-"

"I can do anything any other nigga can do-"

"_And_ make it good enough to impress my new boss who sounds like a hard-ass-"

"All day _err_'day, boy!"

"Reezy!" Cindy whacked him in the arm. "I'm bein' serious! I'm really nervous about this." Riley gave her a look.

"Aiight, I get that you stressed and all, but I _don't_ get why you nervous. You never nervous bout anything." He said before popping the last bite of cake into his mouth.

"I know, but this is important. Boys are always harder to train than girls." Riley sighed with an eyeroll as he wiped his hands on his napkin. Then his eyes fell back on his magazine. Cindy continued on, mainly venting to herself as she looked over her notes.

"Reez, what if the routine I make is too simple for them?"

"It won't be." She heard him comment.

"What if they don't take me seriously?"

"They will."

"What if I suck at this?"

"C."

"I'm serious, what if I'm really bad at this and no one wants me to train them?"

"Cindy."

"Then my hard-ass-sounding boss is going to fire me, I'll have no job, no money, Mr. Freeman's gonna want to kick me out for lack of rent and-"

Cindy stopped mid-ramble as she suddenly felt Riley's gentle hand slightly massaging the back of her neck. She darted her eyes over to see him not even look up from his magazine as he continued to stretch his arm out to slowly rub her neck.

"Cindy. Shut… up. First of all, you're starting to freak out like Jazmine and I don't need another one of _those_. Second, you're gonna do _fine_. This is definitely in your element. I already know you're gonna kill at this. Third, even if you did get fired, which you _won't_, Ed would just hook you up with another job! And lastly, if by some miracle Ed were to go bankrupt tomorrow and you had no job and no money… you really think I'd ever let you get kicked out of here?" He finally looked at her with a light grin. "Come on now, girl."

Cindy found it hard to even think of a response with him _continuing_ to rub her neck like that. He didn't even look like he was trying and it felt great.

Riley's grin widened a tiny bit before he stood up, his hand still on the base of her neck. Then he walked behind her chair and began to use both of his hands to gently massage her shoulders.

_Oh… my… __**God**__…._ Was the only thing that Cindy could form in her head as she felt her eyes close.

"Baby, you are so _tense_. Relax." She heard his voice softly say.

_Did he just… call me 'baby' again? _Cindy thought cloudily, even though she felt her heart rate increase at that. There was just something about the way he said it….

"You ain't got nothin' to worry about. You're gonna do perfect as usual." Riley told Cindy quietly, surprising her as he gently gathered her hair with one hand before he swept it over her right shoulder, out of his way.

Cindy leaned her head back slightly and relaxed her shoulders down as Riley's firm but gentle hands applied light squeezing pressure to her shoulders. Her eyes opened a bit as she noticed that Riley's head was suddenly close to her face… her neck in particular.

"Damn, girl, you smell so good." He murmured, his face still very close to hers as he continued to rub. "Whatchu wearin'? Some of that sexy Victoria's Secret?"

_Where did this sudden bass in voice come from? He's soundin' all types of sexy right now._

"Mm-hm." Cindy barely got out, definitely not trusting her voice.

"_Mmm_. Smells nice as _fuck_ on you. What's it called?" He asked innocently, making no move to pull his face away from their close proximity.

"It's called… _ooh_… it's called, um…" _What the hell is it called again?_ She was having trouble thinking. "L-Love Spell." She finally managed to speak somewhat coherently.

"Ain't that ironic?" Riley let out one low chuckle. "I know you had a lot of niggas under _some_ type of spell today at the gym. Niggas couldn't keep their eyes off you."

Cindy felt her face heat up and she prayed she wasn't blushing. "No they weren't."

"Baby, I'm bein' serious." Cindy's heart seemed to flutter again. "They was _starin'_ at your fine-ass body. _And_ that sexy-ass tattoo." He told her, his voice deep and quiet. Cindy thought she was going to pass out if he was gonna keep talking to her like that while touchin' her the way he continued to do.

"Wanna know what else?" Riley asked her, leaning his head closer to hers.

Cindy could only nod slowly, _definitely_ too chicken to try and speak now. Her heartbeat sped up as she felt Riley right at her ear, his lips feeling so close as his breath tickled her lobe, causing her to shiver slightly. Then he whispered into her ear, slowly and deliberately.

"I… just… charmed… you…."

… _Oh holy fucking shit…. _

Cindy's next reaction was to slowly cover up her completely red face and kick herself over and over again in her head. She could _not_ believe she fell for that... well… _now_ she could. The boy was smooth as hell. He had his mack game on _lock_, talkin' to her in that voice, touchin' her with those gentle hands…. Any girl would be a hook, line, and sinker for _that_.

"Aww, is somebody blushing, C?" She heard his smug voice ask, his face still close to hers. He reached around and pulled her hands down, grinning when he saw her face. "Oh yeah, you definitely a little red, babygirl."

"Nigga, fuck _you_!" She was trying so hard not to smile, but failed when she saw Riley's beaming face as he snickered. He was still behind her, but wrapped his arms over her shoulders and around her collarbone as if he was hugging her head. Cindy pulled on his arms and tried to get out his grip as he rocked her. "The fuck outta here, nigga! I hate you so much right now!"

Riley just laughed harder, then nuzzled his face into her cheek in an attempt to be cute… in which he succeeded. "Gotcha, bay."

"Boy, if you don't quit it! Oooh, you make me sick." She couldn't help but let out a small snicker at him. He was so damn… ugh!

"You know you can't stay mad at me." Riley grinned as he let her head go, practically reading her thoughts. "And look how relaxed you are now. I got rid of all that stress, huh?"

"No, you added more, dick!" She snipped, rising from the table. She was about to grab her notebook when Riley snatched it first. "Reez, give it!"

"Nah, girl, I know I removed dat stress." He ignored her and walked with the book to the counter where the cake was resting. "Releasin' all that tension, you closin' those eyes… shit, I think I was about to put _you_ to sleep."

"False, bitch. I'm just tired. Tired of workin' on this damn routine, tired of stayin' awake much longer, and tired of _one_ bitch-ass nigga that I gotta deal with on a daily!" Her eyes narrowed as Riley just laughed as he cut a big slice of cake and put it on a plate.

"I really hate you tonight."

"Don't lie to me, girl." Riley smirked. "Cuz you _know_ that I _always_ love you." He then held out the plate with the slice of cake to her, her notebook under it.

Smooth-ass nigga.

She rolled her eyes, trying to fight the grin, and took it from him before turning around to leave the room.

"Aye, Cinddyyy." He heard his smug voice call her.

"Nigga, what?" She turned around, giving him a look.

"If it makes you feel any better, princess," He grinned at her, leaning against the counter. "For the record, when I charm women… I never lie."

Cindy blinked at him once before grinning with a quick eyeroll. Then she lifted her hand to her mouth as if she was about to blow him a kiss, but when she released it she was flipped him off, a smirk on her face.

Riley cracked up. "Woooww, did you just blow me a 'fuck-you' kiss?"

Cindy just shrugged with a grin as she left the room into the hallway.

"You gettin' into dat dirty, kinky shit again, ain't you?" She heard him call out to her.

"Fuck you, nigga!" Cindy called back, walking up the stairs.

"Love you more!"

Cindy rolled her eyes and smiled. _That boy._

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours Later<strong>

* * *

><p><em>This… sucks….<em>

Cindy was currently tossing and turning in the twin bed, which was annoying anyway considering how narrow it was. It's like her brain wouldn't shut off. She kept thinking about everything she included in her routine plan and if it was good enough, what was going to happen the next day, how the boss was going to be, how the clients were going to be, what she'd have for lunch… everything!

She stopped her turning as she heard a certain nigga let out an annoyed sigh.

"White… girl…." He broke the silence.

"Black… boy…." Cindy shot back, grinning in the darkness.

She heard a light snicker from the other side of the room. "Smart-ass."

"I wonder where I get it from."

"Seriously, C. What the hell are you doin' over there?"

"I'm sorry." Cindy said truthfully. "I can't sleep."

There was a pause before more rustling. "… You wanna come over?"

Cindy furrowed her brow. "Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Girl, don't be askin' crazy questions when I'm offerin' to let you sleep in _my_ bed. Damn! I know Huey's bed ain't comfortable, he likes them hard beds. I can't sleep for shit on 'em. Maybe that's your problem."

Cindy hesitated. "Well, yeah, that's half of it. But I think the main reason I can't sleep is just cuz I'm still nervous."

She heard Riley sigh before another short pause. "Girl, just bring yo ass."

Cindy rolled her eyes, grabbing her pillow as she stood. She made her way over in the darkness and plopped down in Riley's bed on her stomach, her head turned to face him. It took her eyes another minute to adjust, but she could make out that his eyes were open too, staring back at her.

"You good, now?" He asked her.

Cindy nodded. "Thanks, Reezy."

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night… literally."

She giggled and closed her eyes. "Whateva."

Almost moments after she said that, she felt Riley's hand rubbing in a slow circle on her back.

Cindy opened her eyes again and gave him a look. "What are you doin'?"

"You ain't tossin' and turnin' all night in _my_ bed, keepin' _me_ up, white girl. I got work tomorrow too." He told her, his eyes closed. "No more questions. Go to sleep." He continued to rub her back.

_Well… this feels… nice._

"But…." Cindy trailed off as she let out a loud yawn.

"Good_night_, Cindy." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

She just grinned and slowly began to shut her eyes. "Night, Reezy…."

* * *

><p>Awwwwwweee… look at Riley puttin' his girl to sleep. :D<p>

Well, this finally ends the YSMB & ISY parts. lolz. But his ain't the end of the story so don't start wylin' out! hahahahah! There is much more to come, promise ;)

First day of work for Cindy tomorrow as a personal trainer! How she gonna do? They'll definitely be more Riley & Cindy bonding next chapter. Also, sorry there wasn't any Granddad this chapter. Y'all probably like, "where'd dat old nigga go?" lolz! idk. He stepped out for a while:) He'll be back with comments and lines next chapter hopefully :)

Welll, I think that wraps it up for this chapter. Hopefully be back with next chapter sometime next week. :D

Reviews are always appreciated and always make me smile! Thank you's to everyone that does :)

Until next time, my dears! :)

~Schweeetie


	15. Bitch, I Go To Work

Hiiiiii :) :) :) Sorry it's been like a week since I updated. Crazy exams this week. I really shouldn't even be working on this now. I got another one this coming Monday. Kill me now :P

Anyways, shout-outs!

genissis123: hahaha, thank you! I'm glad you liked it! :D and yaaayy! of course we be FanFic buddies, my homie! :D thanks for reviewing! :)

jazzyhue20: hahahaha, I am to drive everyone nuts with their flirting! XD and LMAO! yuppp, Huey definitely knows best! :D and don't worry. he'll be comin' clean soon enough. glad you liked it! thanks for your review! :)

Edgar H. Sutter: thank you for your review and your suggestion! the suggestion is in this chapter! you already know I had to make adjustments, but I think it still works. Hope you like it :)

LovinHueyFreeman: hahaha, thanks girl, I'm glad! :) and lolz, Huey is so racist even though he talks about the racism everywhere else! :D and yo, he definitely rubbin' off on his wifey! Jazz had to keep it 100 with Cindy! and lmaaoo, everyone apparently got excited about that line! but you know he right about it! :D and mmmmhhmmm, girl! Reezy know how to spit that game like a piimmpp. He one sexy beast. Yuummm ;) And lolz, we find out about the bed after the next few chapters! lolz :) thanks for your review! :D

Jor-El Smith: haha, thank you, I try! :D and lolz, I'm glad you liked that part. I tried to make it seem like a realistic conversation, both giving them genuine points and stuff. :) thanks for your review!

Mr. Alaska: whaddup, my hoe? :) I'm glad you liked it! hahaha! and yeah, Reezy pretty crazy to try to go against his brother, but at least he's gettin' better with age! ;) and hahahaa, yeah, he def needs to listen to big brother on that one! he know he right about it! :D and mmmhhmm, OWNED! Cindy know she like it and can't even front ;) Reezy shut it *down*! And lmao, you already know what woulda went down if he had gone just a lil further ;) thanks for your review! :D PS: your suggestion's in this chapter ;)

Paige1292: hahahahah, I'm glad! XD Riley know he right though! ;) and girl, meee tooo. I love that masculinity in a guy. They get that deep voice, lay it down, make you feel like a real woman, y'know? Sexy as hell. _Mmm_. *fans self* 'Kay, I'm good now! Thanks so much for your review! ;)

bunnybabe247: hahaha, yupp, Riley crazy for that! but at least he's gotten a little better! :D and yes, I am planning to a chapter about that eventually. You know we gotta have some _real talk-girl talk_! ;) I'm glad you liked the chapter! thanks for your review! :)

BrizzyLuv: aww, well I'm glad your computer's working! and thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! :D

Dave The Wordsmith: hahahaha, thank you! :D and hahahah, meee too! I died the first time I heard that! Huey got OWNED. lolz! and yeah, about that other line, look down! lolz! I was honestly planning to put this quote for this chapter before I even saw your review! ;) anyways, lolz, Jazz definitely was a little heated. At least she wasn't too mad though. You know deep down she was more hurt than anything. She just missed her girl! :) and lmaaooo, oh Huey knows he cares about deep down. He just gotta stay steady hatin'. Tryna keep the white man down! hahahaha! he gonna show Cindy some love eventually. :) and lolz, I understand what you sayin'. He do got too much pride and don't wanna let his guard down for nobody. He don't really get that Huey (and Caesar at times) are just tryna help him out, he just wanna stay on the defense. So yeah, he definitely brought that fight on himself. lolz! but at least he didn't get his ass completely whooped. He gettin' there :) and yupp, relationship from Mr. Huey Freeman himself. Tryna spit that older brother wisdom to his lil bro. Riley should know that he ain't never lied! ;) and yooo, Reezy was definitely on that Trey Songz and R. Kelly grind! Yuummmm :) :) :) Cindy could barely handle it! ;) thanks for another awesome review! :D

Reesman: awww, wow, thank you so much! your review really made me smile! :D I definitely try to get the characters down. I literally go into a mode for each one. lolz. I do not like when stories change the way characters would normally behave so I'm strict on myself, y'know? lolz! and yeah, I hadn't really thought about the fact that people thought the story was ending. had to elaborate! lolz! :D and thank you for commenting about the speed of the story. you don't know how relieved I am for you to talk about that. Sometimes I get really worried because I feel like it's going too slow and people want me to speed it up, but I really don't want to rush the relationship. I want them to try and grow closer each chapter :) thanks again so much for your amazing review! yours made my day, so thanks! of course you'd get a shout out for it! :D

Miss Princeton143: hahahahaha, gotchaaa! lolz! I'm glad you liked that part though. Riley on the sexy shit, riiight? ;) and lolz, Huey shocked almost everybody about that line! lolz! but Riley can't even front, he know big bro's right about it! XD and don't worry, the baby will be back in a few chapters! :D thanks for your review! :)

Boondocks23: hahahaha, thank you, I'm glad you liked it! :D and lmao, those brothers will never change! always gotta start fightin', breakin' shit and whatnot! lolz! and lolz, I'm glad you gotta kick outta that! Riley know he ain't lyin'! hahaha! thanks for your review! :D

shanane tayllor93: aww, I'm glad it's working now! and I'm glad you like the chapter and the story! thanks for your review! :D

So about last chapter? lolz! Lots of interestin' things goin' on. We got to see the whole fam now that Huey and Jazmine are finally back! Jazz had to confront Cindy a little bit (Huey's most definitely rubbing off on her), they hug it out, Cindy's now a godmother, Huey and Riley _fight_ it out, and then there's even some brotherly advice wrapped in there! Lmao! And the ending, hmmmmmm, things are starting to heat up for Riley and Cindy right? ;) Mm-hmm. Cindy know she lovin' the way Riley can turn on dat sexy switch ;)

Now it's Monday and they both have work! How will Cindy adapt to her new job? And what kind of mischief are these two gonna get into on the first day of the week?

All we know is that's something's gotta go down!

It's on like Donkey Kong ;)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>Game recognizes game and you lookin' kinda unfamiliar right now!"<br>~ Riley Freeman; Guess Hoe's Coming To Dinner_

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

"Reezy, this is ridiculous."

"Shuddup."

"Where the hell did you lose it?"

"If I knew that, it wouldn't be lost, now would it?"

"You betta calm it the hell down!"

"White girl, just help me!"

"Black boy, just stop whinin'! Damn."

It was 7:45 in the morning. Riley and Cindy were still in the clothes they slept in and not even close to being ready for work as they continued to search for Riley's cellphone.

"I swear if I'm late, I _will_ kick your ass." Cindy muttered, her back to him as she looked on Riley's dresser.

"You already tried to kick my ass yesterday, hoe." Riley muttered back.

"Aww, is somebody a little sore?" Cindy grinned, glancing at him over her shoulder.

Riley rolled his eyes and scoffed, turning from her. "No."

"Riiiight…. Oh yeah, cuz I'm sure the phone's under the covers. Maybe you lost it when you were all snuggled up on me again." Cindy's voice was smug.

"Ohhh, you wanna go there, huh?" Riley countered, dropping the covers and facing her. "Well, how did we get to bein' all snuggled up, C? Cuz if I remember correctly, _somebody_ needed a little help gettin' to sleep last night."

Cindy shifted her jaw and gave him a look, causing Riley to grin. "Oh yeah, act like you don't remember now."

"Boy, _please_. You were the one that chose to do all that!" She said, her arms crossed.

"But I think we both know it worked like a charm, right bay?" Riley smirked at her as he turned to open his door and step out.

"Whateva!"

Riley continued to smirk at her weak response as he walked. He soon heard her begin to follow behind him, further back.

"This don't make no sense." He said more-so to himself, beginning to walk down the stairs. "I know I came home with it cuz I got a text when I got in the house. But I don't remember using it the rest of the day."

"The volume on?"

"Yeah, I think…." Riley was halfway down the stairs when it clicked in his head why she was asking.

"Wait, are you-" He whipped around to look at her.

Cindy was several steps above him and was holding _her_ cellphone to her ear.

_Oh shit._

"No, dammit, hang up! Hang up and call from the house phone!" Riley ran back up the steps to her and tried to take the phone from her hand.

"Boy, what is yo _problem_?" She yanked the phone back out of his reach. "Make a grab for my phone one more time!"

"Nooo, Cindy, just hang the hell-"

Then he heard the ringtone start to play loudly.

"_Baby say yeah, baby say yeah  
>If you'd lie for me, like you lovin' me-<em>"

"Damn, damn, damn!" Riley took off back up the stairs around Cindy as he heard his phone ringing from the second floor.

_"Baby say yeah, baby say yeah  
>If you'd die for me, like you cry for me-"<em>

He burst into his Granddad's room and ran to his dresser as he heard it louder. He must've somehow left it in there when he'd gotten the oil from yesterday.

_"Baby say yeah, baby say yeah  
>If you'd kill for me, like you comfort me-"<em>

"END THE DAMN CALL!" Riley shouted. He had to get on the floor and reach for the phone that had managed to fall and slide underneath the dresser.

_"Baby say yeah, baby say yeah  
>Girl I'm convinced, you my down ass bitch-"<em>

Riley finally grabbed the phone and ended the call quickly. He turned to the doorway to see Cindy leaning on the doorframe with an interested look. Riley's face felt so warm under her gaze.

"That's my ringtone?" She asked softly with a grin.

"Don't ask me dumb-ass questions, you just heard it!" Riley snapped. He felt the need to think quickly. "I mean, it ain't like it's nothin' big. We both liked Ja Rule when we were growin' up, y'know? He a real nigaa! And, uh, I had heard this song and was really diggin' that beat. And it just, uh… it-it reminded me of… of you… cuz this like yo style and everythin'… yeah…."

Cindy choked back a slight chuckle as she continued to stare at him. "Reez… are you _blushing_?"

"_No_!" Riley's face felt even hotter. "I'm black, I don't do that shit!"

"But you's light enough! There's definitely some pink on your face, my nigga!" She began to giggle, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Man, knock it off! I _ain't!_" He whipped around to look at his face in his grandfather's mirror. But sure enough, his face did seem a little red.

_Damn._

"I don't know why you blushin' though." Riley turned back slowly to her, cheeks still feeling warm. Cindy was grinning, but her giggles were now gone. "I mean, it's not like it's not true."

Riley's eyebrow raised a bit and he continued to just look at her in silence, too embarrassed to speak.

"Reezy, you already _know_ that I'd do anything for you. You need me, I'm there. Always." Cindy smiled at him. "I _am_ your ride-or-die down ass bitch, boo. Just like I know you mine." She smirked.

Riley grinned back at her. His face was feeling a little cooler, but he felt warm inside as to what she'd just said. Not that he'd ever tell.

"Aye, I'm not a bitch, I'm a _thug_. Get it right." He gave a smirk, beginning to walk to the door.

"Mm-hmm. Let's get ready, _biiitch_." Cindy told him, leading the way out of Granddad's room.

Riley scoffed as he followed her, then gave her back a look. "Well, hol'up now. What ringtone do _you_ have set for _me_?"

Cindy slightly glanced behind her as she walked in front of him. "… Nothin'. I got the same one for everybody."

Riley smirked after she'd looked straight again. He'd definitely caught that pause. "… Okay..."

Cindy glanced back and gave him the eye as she stepped into his room, Riley still behind her. He gave her an innocent smile in return.

"I _told_ you I ain't got nothin', so don't try to be slick, Reez." She said, turning to completely face him.

Riley crossed his arms casually and smirked.

"Now you see somethin'... you know you done fucked up, right?"

Cindy had not even gotten the "what?" out of her mouth before Riley had quickly pinned her down on his bed, going for the phone in her hand.

"Reezy!" Cindy tried to get him off to no avail.

"If you didn't have anything special, you wouldn't be so defensive!" Riley easily held her down as he snatched the phone out of her grip. "Gimme!" He then jumped off her and ran out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Riley laughed as he sped down the stairs, dialing Cindy's number on his phone. He heard Cindy thundering down behind him a few moments later.

"If y'all break _anything_…." Riley heard Granddad warn from the kitchen. "I'mma beat yo ass, _Riley_!"

"It ain't me though, it's White Girl tryna be sneaky!" Riley shouted back, dashing into the dining room. He got on one side as Cindy raced in, trying to get around to him, but he kept running around the table.

"Riley, no!" She cried, right before the music began.

"_Baby, I'm not always there when you call, but I'm always on time  
>And I gave you my all, now baby be mine-"<em>

"Oh, oh!" Riley yelled out in time with the beat as he danced around the table. Cindy began to chase him faster.

"_I'm not always there when you call, but I'm always on time  
>And I gave you my all, now baby be mine-"<em>

"God_dammit_, Reez!" Cindy had managed to catch him and dive on his back, clawing at his arm that held the phone. Riley was cracking up as the tune began to repeat.

"_Baby, I'm not always there when you call, but I'm always on time  
>And I gave you my all, now baby be-"<em>

"Ugh!" Cindy finally snatched the phone out of his hand and ended the call, still hanging on him. She gave Riley a hard glare. He turned his head back and grinned easily in return.

"Okay, spider monkey."

Cindy rolled her eyes and released her legs from around his waist, jumping down. "Shut up." She began to walk away from him.

"That's an interestin' song you got for me, girl. And you said everybody else has the same one? Hmm. Why do I doubt that?" Riley followed her with a smile.

"It ain't a big deal, Reez." She told him, not turning. "We both liked Ja Rule growin' up after all."

Riley snickered. "Oh, nice cover." Cindy stopped walking and glared at him over her shoulder. He could see that she was slightly blushing.

"Aww, ain't nothin' to be embarrassed about, bay. I like mines." He gently pinched her pink cheek as he started to walk past her. Cindy swatted his hand away.

"Just hurry up and get ready! We gotta be there by nine and betta not be late!" She snapped.

"You ain't got nothin' to worry bout, C. And you wanna know why?" He smirked as he began to walk up the stairs, Cindy now behind him.

"Humor me." He heard her say dryly. His smirk got wider as he turned around, now walking backwards up the steps.

"Always on time, baby." He gave her a sexy wink before turning back around.

He didn't have to look to know that she was probably giving him the bird.

* * *

><p>"You ready, girl?" Riley turned to Cindy as they stood in front of the gym doors.<p>

She nodded, but made no move to enter. "Do I look like a bad bitch?" She turned to face Riley, a hand on her hip.

Riley smirked and took it as a freebie to check her out one more time. She was wearing a black workout bra, small navy workout shorts, white Jordans, and an orange zip-up hoodie that said "Hustla" on the back in blue script.

He let out a wolf whistle for her as a confidence booster. "You's lookin' like a _sexy_ bitch, ma." He told her smoothly, giving her a slow once-over. Her cheeks reddened slightly, signifying it had worked. "I mean, you just gotta let me know if niggas start gettin' outta line, knaa'mean?"

She giggled and ran a hand through her ponytail. "Please. I'm able to handle myself and my shit on my own, thank you very much."

"Ooh, do I hear C-Murph comin' out the woodwork?"

"I know you betta recognize, beyotch!" She smirked at him.

He grinned at her and gave her dap. "_That's_ the bitch I've been waitin' on."

"She ain't never left." She replied coolly. Then she let out a big exhale. "Aiight, I'm goin' in."

"Coo'." Riley began to walk into the gym beside her, making Cindy turn to him while still walking.

"Reez, what the hell you doin'? _You_ have to go to _your_ job."

"I'm walkin' you in. I wanna see yo boss and the niggas you'll be trainin'."

"You're gonna be late for work!"

Riley scoffed. "Girl, please. My boss cool as hell, he don't care. I do what I want."

"Reezy, get the hell on!"

Riley shushed her and gestured to a tall young man beginning to approach them as they came inside. He was wearing a dark green shirt and long white shorts. He carried a clipboard and had a nametag pinned to his chest.

"Aye, you know where the manager is?" Riley asked him.

"You're lookin' at him." The man responded evenly. Riley was surprised, he barely looked Riley's age. "Who needs to know?"

"Me." Cindy spoke up, slightly timidly. "I'm Cindy."

"She the one that my close and personal friend, _Ed Wuncler_, recommended you to hire." Riley added, making sure to put emphasize on the name.

"Ohhh, right-right, McPhearson." The manager nodded. "I got details from my boss about _that_ situation." He turned his head to make eye contact with her. "Look, I know you've obviously got connections, but we don't play favorites. Just because Wuncler, the _Third_ mind you," he briefly rolled his eyes. "Told us to hire you, doesn't mean you get a pass to get paid for nothing. We expect you to work and actually do a decent job or you're gone. This job isn't a free ride, understood?"

"Absolutely. And I wouldn't dream of it, that's not me. I don't take anything I don't earn." Cindy told him sincerely.

"Good to hear. I'm Frank, by the way." He shook her hand. "And you are?" He stretched his hand out to Riley.

"He's my friend and he's _leaving_ now." Cindy gave Riley a look as he shook Frank's hand once.

"Nah, girl, I gotta see who you workin' with first!" He told her with a shrug.

"You're just on time actually. The group you'll be training just arrived about five minutes ago." He began to walk and gestured for them to follow. "You can stay with your friend until she meets them, but then you have to let her get to work." Frank told Riley.

"Aiight."

"Did you organize a workout plan?" Frank turned to Cindy.

"Yes. I tried to make it as challenging as I could without making it impossible, y'know?"

"Let's just hope they consider it challenging enough. Like I said, this group works out at an advanced level. They have a high tolerance."

"They ain't never trained with her before. This hoe cray." Riley snickered, earning a whack from Cindy. Frank just snorted with a slight grin.

They then entered the room that contained the boxing ring. Riley laid his eyes on four guys about his age all wearing muscle shirts and shorts. He could instantly tell they were brothers, they were each so similar in the face and had the same dark brown hair color. The only real difference was their builds and how they wore their hair. There was one that Riley assumed to be the youngest that had a thinner frame than the others with long shaggy hair. He sat on the ground and _already_ looked tired. The brother he was next to was also sitting on the ground as he glanced at his watch, seeming impatient. He had a close-shaven buzz cut and had an athletic build to him. The two other boys beside him were standing and seemed older. The one to the far right had a crew cut and was significantly larger than the rest. He looked steroid-ripped with his arms crossed, taking in the competition from the other people in the gym. Finally, the one beside him seemed slightly taller with spiky brown hair and a muscular build. His attention was originally focused on three girls passing by in booty shorts, but redirected his gaze to Cindy's body as they neared closer.

_Is Reezy gonna have to break a nigga on a Monday?_

"Okay, Hendersons', your trainer's arrived and you're good to go." Frank announced as they approached them. The two brothers that were sitting on the floor stood, now looking slightly more alert.

"I'm gonna go head back to work. I'll be keeping an eye on you to see how you do. Good luck." Frank nodded to Cindy before beginning to step away.

"Thank you." She smiled slightly before turning to look at the brothers, who in turn were all staring right back at her.

"Wait a minute, _you're_ gonna be our trainer?" The one with the buzz cut let out, giving her an incredulous stare. "I thought _he_ was for us!" He pointed to Riley, who let out a scoff.

"Hell no, nigga. This ain't my thing. I'm just here for moral support, feel me?" Cindy gave him an eyeroll but grinned. Buzz-Cut just continued to give a look like he wasn't impressed.

"I never had a girl train me before." Steroids commented. He didn't seem annoyed, just curious. "You new on the job?"

"First day." Cindy nodded.

"Great." Riley heard Buzz-Cut mutter under his breath. He was about to say something, but his brother did before he got the chance.

"Dude, shut the hell up!" The tallest one with spiky hair told him, giving him a shove with one arm. "Don't be a dick. It's her first day on the job and you wanna be an asshole to her? Grow up!"

Riley could tell just by the way he was talking to his brother that he was the oldest. He had the same damn, "I'm-older-than-you-so-I-get-to-tell-you-what-to-do-when-to-do-it-and-how-to-do-it attitude that Huey liked to spout. Riley appreciated it at the moment for Cindy's case however.

"Besides," The brother continued, turning back to Cindy with a smile. "When a beautiful girl says that she's planning to give you a workout, you _don't_ question."

And just like that, Riley started hating on the brother.

Cindy just chuckled and smiled. "Thank you. And I'm sorry, I didn't get your names."

"Oh don't apologize, sweetheart, that's our bad. Maybe if _someone_ didn't start out by being rude."

_Um, who he callin' sweetheart?_

"Anyway, I'm Donovan Henderson and these are my younger brothers." The spiky-headed boy continued. "This is Kyran," He paused to point to the one with shaggy hair who gave a tired wave and smile. "He's just turned 20 and is the youngest. This is Cole," He turned to his beast of a brother on his left with the crew cut. Cole gave Cindy and Riley both a half grin and a head nod. "Me and him are both 22 but he's a few months younger, even though he's a monster, I know." He grinned as Cole pushed him lightly. "And yeah, you've met the attitude." He rolled his eyes as he gestured to his brother boredly. "That's Blake. Excuse him."

"Fuck off, Don."

"Can you watch your mouth in front of a lady? Damn!" Donavan turned back to Riley and Cindy. "And what are your names?"

"Yeah-yeah, they call me Escobar, son!" Riley loved to screw with the white people. "AKA, Young Reezy, AKA Pillsbury Doughboy, AKA-"

"His _name_ is Riley." Cindy cut him off and rolled her eyes with a smile. "And I'm Cindy McPhearson."

"You know, you look kinda familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?" Donovan crinkled his brow and stared intently at her.

"She used to be captain for the women's b-ball team up at Indiana U." Riley supplied with a grin, trying to give his homie some street cred.

"Yoooo, _that's_ why I know her!" The youngest, Kyran, suddenly spoke up. "I thought you looked like that girl, but I didn't wanna sound crazy. Our younger sister is tryin' to get in IU for college and she watches the women's games all the time."

"You gotta a chance to play up there?" Cole asked with interest as Cindy nodded. "Cool."

"That's it, man! That's _exactly_ where I know you from! You're really good!" Donovan said earnestly.

Cindy giggled and shrugged. "Thank you."

Riley turned, almost at the same time as Donovan, to glance at the sulky brother, Blake. He just stared back at them before looking to Cindy.

"Sorry, I don't follow basketball. I'm into football. And why the hell would I watch _women's_?" He scoffed.

_This nigga gonna get that attitude slapped the fuck out his mouth._

"You're such a bitch today, dude. Go pop a Midol." Donovan muttered at him.

"Fresh out. You almost overdosed on them all this morning."

"Okaayy." Cindy tried to refocus them. "How bout we just get started? First, I'm just going to explain my plan and then we'll get to work. The session's going to be a little lengthier just because there's four people and I want to spend one-on-one time with each of you. So while I'm doing one thing with, say Donovan, the rest of you guys are going to be doing something else, okay?"

The brothers, save for Blake, all nodded at her. Riley was in no hurry to get to work, so he stood and listened to Cindy's workout plan. As he did, he turned and gaged the reactions of the boys. They all looked interested and even supportive of her plan, being as though it was her first one.

Except. For that. _Bitch_.

Riley glared hard at Buzz-Cut. Blake. The entire time Cindy was talking, Blake looked like he was so bored. He tapped his foot, glanced at his watch, and rolled his eyes to almost everything she said. Riley had _had_ it when Blake rolled his eyes _hard_ at Cindy's last statement and even sucked his teeth.

"Nigga, you got a problem?" Riley spoke as Cindy was talking, causing her to stop and stare at him.

"Riley!" Cindy whisper-snapped. Riley didn't take his gaze off Buzz-Cut, who all the sudden seemed surprised, looking to his sides like he wasn't sure to who Riley was referring.

"Yeah, _bitch_, I'm talkin' to you!" Riley's glare got harder. "I _said_ do you got a damn _problem_? I want you to roll yo goddamn eyes at her one more time while she's talkin'!"

The attitude that had momentarily left Blake was back. "Who the hell you talkin' to?"

"I called you 'bitch,' didn't I? The fuck you _think_ I'm talkin' to?" Riley took a couple intimidating steps closer to him, causing Blake's eyes to waver a bit. "I _know_ you ain't tryna start shit with me, nigga. Cuz I ain't the _one_. See if I don't bust a cap in dat ass you disrespect her while I'm standin' right here."

"Riley, back the fuck up!" Cindy pulled on his arm and tried to yank him back. Even the brothers, who didn't really look like they wanted to be in the situation, made a hesitant defensive blockade around the bitch. Which caused him to get cocky.

"What are you, her bodyguard or somethin', bro?" He questioned sarcastically. The brothers gave him glares to stop talking.

Riley tore out of Cindy's grip and took three long strides back over to him, leaning over Donovan's shoulder to get in Blake's face.

"YES… I… _AM_!" **[A/N: Hahaha, writing this line reminded me of the **_**Granddad's Fight**_** episode when Granddad asked Stinkmeaner if he was blind and this is how he responded! LMAO!]**

"Aiight, it's _definitely_ time for you to go!" Cindy managed to grab him again and yank him back a bit. "You're not gonna get me fired on my first day, Reez!"

Riley finally glanced down at Cindy who had turned him to face her. She was giving him a pleading stare. "Please, just go to work. I'll be fine." Then she tried to give him a smile. "This is C-Murph, you're talkin' to. I've _got_ this."

His temper began to diffuse and he gave her a tiny grin. She was finally one hunnid percent back.

"Aiight. I'm gone, then." But his smile left as he turned back to the brothers.

"Niggas, I'm gonna say this one time. I'm still in this building. I'm down this damn hallway all day. _Let me_ get a text sayin' one of y'all did some type of shit to her. I promise you, I _will_ be back. I might even stop in for a surprise visit."

"Please don't." Cindy muttered.

"I'm just sayin'." He smirked. "Good luck to all y'all niggas except the bitch. You gonna need it." He didn't even look in Blake's direction again. Then he turned back to Cindy.

"I would say 'good luck' to you, but you don't need none, so I _ain't_." He grinned.

"Whateva. Getcha ass to work." She smiled genuinely.

Riley gave her a smirk, finding joy at the surprised face she had when he pulled her into a hug. He heard her chuckle as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks, Reez." She told him quietly.

"Always, boo." He grinned. "But you gotta do me one favor though."

"What?"

He brought his lips close to her ear and smirked before whispering to her.

"Kill this bitch."

He gave her lower back a light pat before he let go, continuing to grin at her as he started to walk backwards slowly, waiting for a response.

She shook her head at him before giving him a true C-Murph smirk. Then she slowly took off her hoodie and tossed it on the floor. Then she pulled her ponytail tighter. Then she put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at him.

"That much I _can_ do."

* * *

><p>"<em>Owwww<em>, dammit! " Riley held his aching tricep after he had stretched his arm up to reach for something. He was in so much _pain_.

"Whatchu whinin' about over there?" He heard his boss comment. "I know you ain't pulled no muscle. You barely did shit today, lazy ass."

"Bitch, shut the hell up, it ain't like anybody here." Riley grinned, walking over to hand him the cleaning supplies for the tattoo gun. "I worked out yesterday."

"Apparently somebody's still a beginner if you outta shape from one workout." He chuckled.

"Aww, poor Reezy wants the world to stop cuz he a little sore?" One of his co-workers walked by with a grin. "Poor youngin'."

"Fuck _y'all_." He rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"No thanks, Reez, I'm straight. I can hook you up if you need though. I know a guy if you into that sorta shit."

Riley gave him the finger before beginning to walk to the entrance. "Yo, I'm goin' on break. I be back when I be back."

"Twenty minutes, Reezy."

"Nigga, you ain't the boss of me!" Riley grinned at him before he walked out.

Riley started down the hallway and began to make his way back to the gym to get Cindy. Whether her boss liked it or not, she was goin' on break. He didn't want to take it there, but he'd have to give Ed a call if the young homie didn't ease up.

Riley furrowed his brow as he began to feel a thumpin' bass line as he turned down the hallway the gym was located. It got louder the closer he got until he was standing right outside the doors. He took two steps, causing the automatic doors to open. Then he was blasted with the music.

"_Y'ALL GON' MAKE ME LOSE MY MIND UP IN __**HERE**__, UP IN HERE  
>Y'ALL GON' MAKE ME GO ALL OUT UP IN <em>_**HERE**__, UP IN HERE  
>Y'ALL GON' MAKE ME ACT A <em>_**FOOL**__ UP IN __**HERE**__, UP IN HERE  
>Y'ALL GON' MAKE ME LOSE MY COOL UP IN <em>_**HERE**__, UP IN HERE!"_

_The fuck?_ Riley just stared with a confused grin at everyone smiling and laughing as they worked out, rocking to the music blasting from the speakers.

_Cindy._

Riley spotted the steroid-looking brother using the arm machine as he bobbed his head hard, a grin on his face.

"Aye." Riley walked over to him. "Where McPhearson at?"

"She's right over there with Blake." Cole snickered as he pointed.

_Oh, __**this**__ oughta be good._

Riley grinned and went in the direction that he had pointed to. Sure enough, he found Cindy and Blake near the wall, and it appeared they had an audience. Some of the people from the gym were watching Cindy with curious smiles, probably thinking, "Who _is_ this chick?"

Blake was lifted in the air as he was doing chin-ups, sweat draining off him as he looked incredibly tired. Cindy was on a chair in front of him, "encouraging him" in the best way she knew how.

"_First of all, you ain't rapped long enough to be fuckin' with me  
>And you, you ain't strong enough,"<em> She rapped to him with a hard glare.

"_So whatever it is you puffin' on that got you think that you Superman  
>I got the Kryptonite, should I smack him with my dick and the mic?<br>Y'all niggas is characters, not even good actors  
>What's gon' be the outcome?<br>Hmm, let's add up all the factors,"_

Riley smirked, walking closer as Cindy was about to spell it _out_ for this bitch. She got right in his face as she rapped deliberately.

"_You wack, you're twisted, your girl's a hoe  
>You're broke, the kid ain't yours, and e'rybody know<br>Your old man say you stupid, you be like,  
>'So? I love my baby mother, I never let her go!'<em>" Cindy said that last part, which was Riley's favorite line, in a sarcastic and mocking voice as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"OHHHHHH!" Riley instigated as he cracked up. The small crowd laughed as Cindy had completely owned him. His brother, Donovan, who was on the treadmill next to them laughed so hard he flew off, still while laughing. Blake's face was red, half embarrassment, half anger as he did a few more lifts. He looked like he wanted to choke her.

Riley wished the nigga _would_ make a move.

"_I'm tired of weak ass niggas whinin' over pussy that don't belong to them,  
>Fuck is wrong with them?<br>They fuck it up for real niggas like my mans and them  
>Who get it on on the strength of the hands with them, man," <em>Cindy hopped down from the chair and gestured for him to keep lifting as she walked away from him, barking out orders to the other brothers.

"_Y'ALL GON' MAKE ME LOSE MY MIND UP IN __**HERE**__, UP IN HERE!"_

"Back on the treadmill, Don, let's go! 2 more minutes!"

"_Y'ALL GON' MAKE ME GO ALL OUT UP IN __**HERE**__, UP IN HERE!"_

"Kyran, 20 more curls! Do both arms!" She got a loud groan in response.

"_Y'ALL GON' MAKE ME ACT A __**FOOL**__ UP IN __**HERE**__, UP IN HERE!"_

"Cole, 1 last set! 30 reps if you can handle it!"

"_Y'ALL GON' MAKE ME LOSE MY COOL UP IN __**HERE**__, UP IN HERE!"_

Riley watched Cindy as the music continued to play. He was so impressed with her. She walked around and gave each of the brothers individual attention and advice, smiling and nodding with encouragement. He could tell the other members of the gym thought she was cool too. They couldn't turn away from her.

Riley leaned against the wall, bobbing his head up and down with the beat as the ending hook started to play. Cole and Kyran had just gotten done with their sets and were making their way over. Donovan hopped off the treadmill and danced over to Cindy as she waited for Blake to finish. He lost his grip and slipped off after his last pull-up, falling to the floor.

"_Ain't nuttin' y'all can do, now." _Cindy grinned as the boys laughed at their brother.

Riley stepped up next to Cindy and leaned an elbow on her shoulder as he smirked down at the kid. "Nigga, you just got _bitched_." Blake glared up at him but said nothing.

"Reez, what are you doin' back here? Go to work!" Cindy chuckled at him, giving him a light push.

"I'm on break, bout to grab lunch. I came to get yo ass so we can eat. Niggas be hungry!"

"Aw, we're gonna eat lunch together?" Cindy smiled.

"Duuhhh." Riley gave her an eyeroll.

"Awwwww." Cindy pinched his cheek causing him to grin and smack her hand back. "Let me finish up and I'll go ask my boss."

"Psh, girl just roll out! What he gonna do?"

"Please don't take advice from your friend." Riley and Cindy turned around to see Frank standing behind them, although he had a smirk on his face.

"Trust me, I wasn't." Cindy gave an embarrassed smile as Riley just grinned.

"You can go on break, just let me know before you do. After you wrap this up, you can take twenty."

"Okay, thank you."

"Welcome. And you're doin' good so far, McPhearson. Keep it up." He gave her a light grin as he passed by, causing Cindy to beam.

"Yeeaaahh, boy, that's my homie right thur!" Riley grinned, giving her dap.

"This workout was really good. Much tougher than I thought." Cole spoke up, rubbing his forehead with his towel.

"I'm so awake yet _sooo_ tired, y'know what I mean, bro?" Kyran said sluggishly as he turned to Cole, who nodded in agreement.

"That was a _hell_ of a workout. You did great for this bein' your first day, sweetheart." Donovan smiled at Cindy.

_The fuck is up with this dude __**callin'**__ her that?_

"Thank you." Cindy replied graciously. "You all did really great too. Thanks for stickin' with me. I hope you decide to come back."

"Oh, we'll be back today."

"What?" Cindy gave him a surprised chuckle. "Why?"

"We always work out twice in one day." Donovan explained. "We'll be back in the afternoon to train one more time."

"_All_ of you?" The three brothers nodded. Cindy then turned to Blake, still sitting on the floor, who didn't.

He gave her a cold look. "I don't know. If I'm available."

"Please, Blake, you're coming." Donovan rolled his eyes before turning back to Cindy. "Thanks for this again. We'll be lookin' forward to another ass-whoopin' in a couple hours." He leaned in and gave her a light hug.

_Um, since when do niggas hug their trainers?_

"You're gonna be so tired though." Cindy smiled, patting his back before pulling away. She then gave Cole and Kyran dap.

"We do this all the time, we good." Donovan nodded, beginning to lead the way out. "See ya soon."

Kyran and Cole followed, giving Cindy and Riley parting grins as they passed. Blake was the last one to follow and just raised his eyebrows at them. Riley almost made a move to grab him after his back was turned, but Cindy held his arm back.

"No." She said flatly, her voice quiet.

"Damn, I _hate_ that bitch." Riley said loudly. He didn't give a damn if the kid heard. He almost wanted him to turn around so he could kick that ass. But he didn't, probably acting like he didn't hear.

"There's always gonna be those types of clients. What're you gonna do, y'know?" Cindy gave a shrug.

"Prove 'em wrong and make 'em yo bitch?" Riley suggested with a grin.

"_Exactly_." Cindy tossed her ponytail over her shoulder before picking up her hoodie and sliding it on.

"Let's go, diva." Riley smirked, nudging her with his shoulder as they began to walk out.

"_A diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla!_"

* * *

><p>Yo yo! Hope you liked this chapter. I'm breaking it up into two parts cuz it got so long, which means the next update should be soon! :D<p>

And random fact: at the very beginning of this story in my first author note, I stated that story would probably be 10-15 chapters in length. I'm proud to say I've passed that assumption! There's sooo much more to come and I've already got it all mapped out. :) :)

You have Mr. Alaska to thank for the idea to have the song _Down Ass Bitch_ appear in this story. It was my idea make it Riley's ringtone for Cindy, but he was actually the one that introduced me to the song. Good lookin' out booyyy! ;)

And it was Edgar H. Sutter's idea to put in that the brother's would kind of have 4 of the traits of the seven deadly sins: lust, wrath/anger, sloth, and envy. She got the idea from the Teen Titans idea of Raven's brothers each being a deadly sin (I don't watch the show, so obviously I had to make some changes for my story. Lol). The idea was kinda clever, so I decided to add it, making adjustments when needed. We'll see the brothers again next chapter so you'll see more of their personalities hopefully. :)

Lots of disclaimers for this one: _Down Ass Bitch_ by Ja Rule (feat. Charli "Chuck" Baltimore), _Always On Time_ by Ja Rule (feat. Ashanti), _Party Up/Up In Here_ by DMX, and the end line of the chapter is from Beyonce's _Diva_ song. Don't own any of them! Also, again the line "YES I AM!" is from the _Granddad's Fight_ episode. There was also another line from the show a little earlier in the chapter. The "You know you done fucked up," line is from the _Thank You For Not Snitching_ episode. The crazy/scary questioner interrogates Granddad and he says this. He was so creepy he was funny. "Somebody get me out of here... before I shoot this fucking kid..." ;) Again, don't own, don't sue! ;)

Hope you enjoyed. New chapter out soon for Riley and Cindy going on their lunch break/_DATE_ soon! ;) And most of it will be in Cindy's POV since this one was all in Riley's.

Welcome ;)

~Schweetie


	16. A Lunch Date

Yoooo, two updates in one night! I must love y'all! :D

Shout-outs to my peeps on the ball!

LovinHueyFreeman: hahaha, I know! Riley always gotta be overdramatic :) and yay, I love that song too! hahah, thank you! I thought of it all by myself! :D hahahaha, mee too! It's from The Real. I forgot to put it at the end of my disclaimers last chapter, but it's at the bottom of this one. And hmm, there might be another be another alias snuck in this chapter… :x Yay, I'm glad you like the brothers (except Blake)! And oh, he betta get his act the hell together! Reezy be done caught him! And who you tellin'? lolz! I can't even go to the gym ONCE a day! :D and yooo, I was tryna go for that. We'll see his job and find out more about his co-workers in the next few chapters. but yeah, hella chill! you know Reezy don't do nothin'! ;) And don't worryyy, we might get a glimpse of Jamilah cuteness next chapter if I'm lucky? I'mma try! thanks for reviewing as always my friend! :D

Edgar H. Sutter: of course I'd credit you, it's your idea silly! :D and first I gotta say sorry about the typo. I didn't even notice! Make sure you read the author's note at the bottom of this chapter. lolz :) I'm glad you like it! I tried to do it okay and make the brothers interesting. Blake is supposed to be anger/wrath and Cole is gonna be envy (I didn't get to really add any envy last chapter though :P). I decided to make Cole envy because he's such a buff guy that he's intimidated and doesn't like to see anybody else better or tougher than him. So I'll try and touch on that next chapter. And aw, glad you like the names. Fun fact: I went on this website called babynamesworld and wanted to find names that all had generally the same meaning. So in each of the brothers' names contains the word "dark." Blake: dark or bright, Cole: coal; dark one, Donovan: dark chieftain (which means leader!), and Kyran: little dark one (Did I just blow your mind… I think I just did….). Also LMAO, about them talking about their sister. Honestly, that was a happy accident. I wasn't even thinking about it making relevance to Raven. I originally had put in the story that it'd been Kyran's girlfriend that watched the b-ball games, but then I thought that wouldn't make sense for the rest of them to know her. So at the last moment I changed it to sister so it would make better sense. lolz! I was not even relating the two together AT ALL! But I guess it makes sense! :D thanks again for the suggestion and review! :)

genissis123: ayoo, FF buddy! ;) and you already know, Riley gonna do that! and yes he most certainly is. :P and lolz, you know Riley is trippin'! He gonna have to smack a nigga! lolz! and how I love Granddad! Riley gonna get blamed for stuff forever! :D hahaha, don't worry Jamilah will be back! hopefully a brief moment of Jamilah cuteness next chapter if things work out the way I want them too! thanks for your review! :D

bunnybabe247: hahaha, thank you! I'm glad you liked it! :D and lolz, me too! and of course they doooo, they're so similar! :D thanks for the review! :)

Paige1292: LMAO! Girl, stop dat lyin' to him, you know you wanna hit that! hahahahahahaha! jk ;) but thanks, girl! I'm glad you liked the chapter! :) and lolz, they will, they will! We're gettin' closer trust me! ;) and lolz, I'm glad you liked that part. it was fun to write! :D hahahaha, meeee toooo! that's my fave line! I gotta restart the song when I miss it! lolz! and true, Riley definitely don't have anything to worry about. Donovan's harmless. But LMAO, right! She don't even know! hahah! thanks for your reviews! they always make me smile/laugh! :D

Sooo, this chapter got kinda long too! lolz! So the end part of the gym will be shown _next_ chapter, and then it's on to more stuff to go down! But THIS chap. is strictly devoted to Riley and Cindy's lunch :3

Enjoy the chapter! I'm really just puttin' this out here because I just got some ideas for the lunch and couldn't stop writing! And once I start, I gots to finish. Sooo here you go! Hopefully this holds you over until next chapter.

Bon appetit! :)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>Describe Riley Freeman in one word."<em>

"_**Hmmmmm… I say… 'real nigga.'"**_

"'_Real nigga' is two words."_

"_**I know it's two words, nigga! Real niggas don't follow instructions!"**_

_**~ Riley Freeman; **__It's A Black President, Huey Freeman_

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

"Yo, I can't believe you killed that verse to that nigga, C. You made him look like a _bitch_!"

Cindy shrugged at Riley with an innocent grin. "One, I was just tryna make yo favor happen. And two, the nigga had it comin'. Homeboy was startin' to work the nerve."

"Nah, homeboy was ready to get the _shit_ beaten outta him. Dat's all I know. Talkin' to you like he lost his damn mind." Riley's eyes hardened and he even scowled a bit.

Even though he looked mad as hell, Cindy thought he was so cute right now. Since when was he so protective over her? She didn't know how to explain it, but it made her feel good.

"Relax, _bodyguard_." She smiled, giving him a nudge with her arm as they walked side by side down the hallway.

Riley gave her smirk and she saw his eyes quickly skim down her body. "Looks like I gots to guard dat sexy body, don't I?"

_Reezy, if you don't stop talkin' to me like that… and lookin' at me like that, for that matter!_

"Yeah right." Cindy grinned and turned her face away from him. She could feel her face heat up. "From who?"

"Niggas in the gym, who you think?" Riley gave her a look. "You got dogs starin' at you like you on display. Eyes on yo ass. Callin' you _sweetheart_ and shit." Riley scoffed at the last part.

"What?" Cindy laughed. "Why you trippin' over _that_ of all things?"

"The nigga was flirtin' witchu!"

"Okay, one, no he wasn't. Two, I actually liked Donovan. He was cool as hell! And three, what's wrong with callin' a girl sweetheart? It's cute when guys call women that." She shrugged.

"You serious?" Riley gave her a look. "You think it's _cute_?"

"Okay, _sweet _then. It's something different from the typical, 'Ay, shawty, lemme holla at ya!'" She paused to roll her eyes. "It makes a girl feel kinda special, dat's all."

"_Ohhh_, okay, okay. So you sayin' you like when niggas start spittin' that lovey-dovey-kiss-kiss shit, am I right?" He smirked as he eyed her. "Bitch-assin' it with the 'honey… sweetheart… sugar…. baby...'" Cindy laughed as each time he said a word he moved his head down closer down to hers. She pushed him back, taking a step away from him as they walked.

"Boy, get the hell outta here. I didn't say all dat."

"You pretty much did though. It's okay, I see you." Riley nodded with a grin. "Besides, we already know you be likin' when somebody calls you 'baby.'' He snickered.

"Nigga, get _real_." She tried not to smile, but Riley's smirk made her crack.

"I always keep it real, _baby_."

She rolled her eyes with a grin as they walked into the food court. It seemed busy with lots of people everywhere. And somehow, Riley seemed like he knew everyone. He would give a head nod, grin, or quick pound to almost everyone he happened to pass.

"Heeyyy, Reezy." Cindy raised her eyebrow as a group of four young looking girls started to pass by her and Riley, big smiles on their faces.

"Sup, ladies?" Riley gave them each a half-grin and head nod as they walked.

"Straight chillin'. Likin' the swag you rockin' today." The girl in the middle, obviously the leader, told him with a sultry smirk over her shoulder.

_How old are you? You don't even look legal!_

Riley shrugged "modestly" and gave her a grin back before turning back around. "You know I do what I can."

"_Everybody_ knows that." Cindy had turned to watch them all giggle excitedly before walking away, gossiping as they did so.

Cindy shook her head. She already _knew_ Riley had all the girls chasin' after him.

"I _am_ lookin' pretty fly today, ain't I?" Riley smirked with that sexy confidence Cindy hated to love. He was now walking about a step ahead of her… giving her a chance to sneak another look.

Riley was wearing a plain white beater, but this one seemed a little tighter on him, revealing some of the outlines of those rock-hard abs. His blue jeans were sagging to show a good majority of his red plaid boxers (not that Cindy was starin' or nothin') and he wore his brown Timbs as his kicks. On his head, he had a red du-rag and black fitted cap over his cornrows, 50-Cent style.

_Damn, he lookin' sexy as __**fuck**__ today. No big shock these hoes tryna ride his dick so hard... wait… what? That sounds wrong…._

"You aiight, I guess." Cindy said casually with a grin. Riley looked down over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at her.

"Please, I'm lookin' fresh out the box today. I'm dat tall, dark, and sexy _dream_ for the hoes." He nodded as he finally stood in the line for Chick-fil-A, Cindy beside him.

"Handsome." She corrected him.

"Awww. Thanks, beautiful." He replied coolly with a grin, not missing a beat.

_Damn his smooth-talkin' ass._

"Practice that game on somebody who actually falls for dat _bullshit_." Cindy rolled her eyes with a smirk, somehow managing to keep her cool as she turned away from him.

"Come on, C. You know I never bullshit you…. Although… if I _did_… you sho' woulda fallen for it last night."

_Oh __**fuck**__ no, this nigga didn't!_

"Ex_cuse_ you, nigga?"

"You found it a lil hard to concentrate when I was massagin' on you, dat's all." Riley gave her an innocent shrug.

"Just like _you_ did when I was massagin' _you_?" Cindy countered.

"I didn't get incoherent though, bay." He leaned his face down closer to hers before pulling back to take a step in line.

"Oh, look who tryna use big words all the sudden." Cindy snapped, wishing her face didn't feel so warm.

"Look who's tryna change the subject all the sudden." Riley snickered. "I'm just sayin'… I pretty much _invented_ the game. Nobody do it like me."

"Damn, you've got such an ego." Cindy rolled her eyes, giving him a look.

Riley rolled his head to look over at her. "'_She love my big, ha-ha-ha, ego. So stroke my big_-"

"Oh, let's not. Let's _not_ even go there." Cindy couldn't help but laugh at him. He was such a _clown_.

Riley just gave her one his knowing looks before turning to step up to the counter.

"Well, well, if it isn't Reezy."

Cindy was still behind Riley but off to the side. This made it easy to see the pretty dark-skinned girl with long black hair and blonde highlights behind the counter. She was young, around Riley's age. She was much shorter than Cindy, but made up for it with her ridiculous rack and curvy small body.

_Plastic surgery much?_

"Whaddup, shawty? How's yo day goin'?" Riley said with an easy grin.

Cindy automatically knew that he had to be on a friend basis with her. Riley never took the time to ask about other people's lives and shit unless they were tight.

"Slow and borin'. But it just got better when I saw you bringin' yo ass in my line." She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. You think you know me so well." Riley crossed his arms with a playful smirk.

"I _know_ I know you well. I can tell you everythin' you about to order."

"Bet money!"

"Five dollar tip."

"Done. Go."

_The fuck is this?_ Cindy thought, glancing behind her at the line that was growing longer. _What, they do this everytime he show up?_

"I already know you gonna order two orders of waffle fries with like 20 ketchup _packets_, cuz you freak out bout usin' the dispensers." The chick at the counter began, already punching buttons in.

"Easy one. Everybody know them things is grimy." Riley scoffed.

"You gonna get yo Spicy Chicken Sandwich Deluxe like usual."

"What on it?"

"Extra pickles, tomatoes, light lettuce, no onions, and you want the cheese switched from Pepper Jack to American." She ran off with a poker face.

"Bread?"

"Toasted." She grinned.

Riley shifted his jaw. "Drink?"

"Please. Cookies & Cream shake. That's an easy one."

Riley leaned his hands down on the counter. "Sauces." He said slowly.

The girl gave him a slow blink. "You really think that's gonna get me?" She snorted. "Ketchup, plain barbeque, honey roasted barbeque, buffalo, and extra spicy."

"DAMMIT!" Riley exclaimed, even though he was grinning. "You _crazy_." He told her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a loose five-dollar bill.

The girl beamed as she took it. "Ain't crazy. I just know Reezy." Then this girl quickly pulled at the collar of her shirt and stuffed the bill down her shirt and into her _bra_.

_Umm, you definitely wanna get to know him in more ways than one._

"That's it, right?" The chick was ready to wrap up the order.

"Yeah-wait, no! Sorry. I'm here wit my friend today. Gotta get hers in." He ushered Cindy to step closer. "C, this is Kelly. She takes my order like every day." He grinned. "Kel, this is Cindy. She been my homie since I was little."

"Oh…." Cindy saw Kelly give her a quick once-over. "I've never seen you around, though."

"She just moved back in town. You gonna see her rollin' with me most of the time."

"Oh…." Kelly repeated again. "How nice." She gave a smile that was as fake as her breasts. "What would you like?"

_For you to get yo ratchet ass the hell away from me._

"I'll take…." Cindy tried to control her thoughts as she looked at the display board.

"She want that Chargrilled Chicken Club Sandwich and fries." Cindy whipped her head to look at Riley. "What?" He gave her a look.

"How do you _know_ that?"

Riley shrugged. "This has been your favorite fast food joint since forever."

"But how do you _remember_ that, freakin' Memory!"

"You got the same thing everytime."

"Look who's talkin'." Cindy muttered loudly with a grin.

"Drink?" Kelly asked pointedly.

Cindy glanced back at Riley in a challenge. He snorted.

"Are you serious? That's just common sense. _Chocolate_." He smirked.

"Bitch." Cindy chuckled as Kelly hit a few keys.

"Okay then. That's two separate orders, correct?"

Cindy nodded as she reached into her bag to feel for her clutch. But she paused as Riley shook his head, already having his wallet out.

"Nah, it's one order." He told Kelly. Both women gave him a surprised look.

"Reezy, I've got it, really." Cindy told him, pulling out her small purse.

"Ah, put it away. I've already got the cash out." He whipped out a stack of bills, causing Cindy to give him a look.

"H.R. Paperstacks." Riley smirked as he pulled off a twenty and handed it to Kelly.

"Reez, you didn't have to do that. What's the total?" She asked after Kelly handed him the receipt.

Riley gave Cindy a look before he began to tear up the receipt, still while looking at her. "I dunno."

Cindy put a hand on her hip. "Reez."

"Shuddup girl, it's just lunch. I've gotchu." He shrugged.

Cindy smiled slowly. Since when did he turn… _sweet_?

"Well, your order's almost ready." Kelly quickly broke the silence. "One or two trays?"

"One, I guess." Riley shrugged.

Cindy raised an eyebrow at Kelly, who for some reason looked slightly disappointed. "Okaayy." She then slid a paper placemat on the tray and began to set their food down. After she picked up the tray she deliberately offered it to Riley, even though Cindy was standing closest to the counter.

"Thanks, Kel." Riley didn't notice and gave her a smile. "I'll see you later this week, aiight?"

"Of course." She grinned. "See ya." She then seemed like she had to force herself to turn to Cindy, probably because Riley was right there.

"I'll probably see you around then… Cynthia, right?"

… _No… this… __**bitch**__… DIDN'T._

"Aye-aye, Kelly, Kelly," Cindy heard Riley say quickly and nervously. She didn't even turn to look at him. Her eyes were _locked_ on the girl, who now looked scared. "Her name's Cindy. She don't go by… _that_… ever. Which you couldn't have possibly known, so I _know_ my homie ain't bout to wyle out, _right_?" Cindy felt Riley's gaze turn to her.

Cindy had to close her eyes for a moment to do an internal yoga breath if she didn't want to _kill_ this girl for callin' her by the government name. Then she opened her eyes and gave an extremely forced smile.

"Of course you couldn't have." She said slowly through her teeth. "It's okay. Just don't forget again." And with that, she hardened her eyes one last time before turning away from the counter to find a table. She soon heard Riley behind her.

"Uhhmm… you good?"

She smirked at his nervous-sounding voice. "I am _great_." She said enthusiastically as she sat down at a small table. Riley set the tray down and sat across from her. "The real question is, are _you_ good?"

"Whatchu mean?" He asked, reaching for his sandwich and taking a big bite.

"Um, Kelly? Ridin' yo nuts and all?" She raised an eyebrow as Riley coughed on his mouthful. "What's up with that?"

"Girl, what is you talkin' about?" He said after he swallowed. "She is not. We just friends, that's all."

"In _yo_ mind you just friends. In _her_ mind… she tryna to get to third base." Cindy gave him a look as she popped a fry in her mouth.

Riley stared at her with an open mouth. "You are _crazy_. She don't see me like dat."

_This boy is oblivious._

"Really?" Cindy challenged, pulling the tray closer and pushing the food around.

"What are you doin'?" Riley asked her.

"I just have a feelin' that… a-HA!" Cindy scooted the tray closer to Riley and pointed to the corner of the placemat.

"That looks a telephone number to me… with a heart next to it." Cindy smirked.

Riley stared at the number for a minute with an expressionless face. Then he nodded slowly and pulled out his phone.

"Hm… that's interestin'." He commented, tapping on his screen as he ate his burger.

Cindy felt slightly deflated as she took a small bite of her sandwich. Could he really be interested in _that_ chick? That _fake_-ass chick if she wanted to get technical.

"Sooo…" Cindy tried to keep her voice casual, now playing with the straw in her drink. "You gonna try and holla at her?

Riley gave her a surprised grin and let out a slight chuckle. "I _might_ text her to tell her to have my sandwich ready by noon, but other than that…."

Cindy smiled at him before giggling, shaking her head. "Really though? That's all you're gonna text her?"

Riley shrugged and put his phone back in his pocket. "Probably. I mean, she cool and all, but I ain't interested in her like dat."

_Yay._ Cindy was annoyed at the girly thought that instantly popped in her head. She tried her hardest not to smile, looking away from the table. Her eyes made their way to the Chick-fil-A counter again.

_What the __**fuck**__?_

"Well, she definitely interested in you…. She starin' over here, nigga… _hard_." Cindy told him, not taking her eyes off Kelly, who was glaring right back at her.

"She is not."

"Don't turn around!" Cindy stopped him, putting a hand on his arm to prevent him from checking. "She don't need to know we talkin' bout her… but damn, she ain't looked away from me _yet_." Cindy's glare hardened a bit at the fact that Kelly refused to back down in the staring contest.

_Somebody betta get this girl._

"Aiight, you stop starin' back at her too then!" Riley whisper-snapped. Cindy finally tore her gaze away and glanced back at Riley.

"She can't hear us, boo. No need to whisper." She smirked, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Shuddup." He said, taking the _last_ bite of his sandwich.

"She hungry for you, my nig. And she lookin' bitter as hell over there, _still_ steady starin' at me."

Riley was silent for a beat before he spoke. "She probably think we on a date. Maybe that's why."

Cindy raised an eyebrow at Riley who just shrugged. "I'm just thinkin' from her viewpoint. I guess it kinda look like dat."

Cindy decided to take a long sip from her drink, giving her time to stall. It _did_ look like that. Riley had got her from work. They'd gone to eat. _He paid_. And now they were sitting there eatin', sharin' food from one tray.

_Well damn._

Cindy shrugged after she swallowed. "I could see that too, I guess." She nodded.

Riley just smirked in a way that Cindy couldn't tell what he was thinking. "And if _she_ believin' that, I bet a lot of other niggas up in here be thinkin' the same thing."

Cindy chuckled. "Well, she's definitely not the only girl who's attention you have. The chicks in here gonna be heartbroken, thinking we on a date and all." She gave a fake pout.

Riley snickered. "I know dat's right. The hoes be lovin' some Reezy. I mean, look at me. How can they not?" He gave Cindy that sexy smirk that drove her crazy. She had a slightly better tolerance for it now though.

Slightly.

"Boy, get over yourself. Lil-Romeo-lookin' nigga." She smirked, taking another sip of her drink.

"And if I knew or cared about white celebrities, I'd think of one for you." Riley grinned, already almost done with his last bag of fries.

"Please. Nobody like me, boo."

"That's for damn sure."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said, about to put the sandwich to her mouth.

Riley grinned at her before glancing away from the table. "The _fuck_, is that _Beans_?"

"_WHAT!_" Cindy whipped in the direction that Riley had looked, then felt a tug on her sandwich. Riley had leaned over and taken a huge bite from the back.

"You asshole!" She laughed, giving his shoulder a shove. He cracked up, his mouth full, as he leaned back.

"Why in the hell would you fall for that?" He managed to get out.

"You don't play with me about Beans, yo!"

And their lunch continued in that fashion. They clowned each other and talked about random topics, completely comfortable and used to each other's company. Riley kept trying to steal her food the entire time, being as though he got finished way before she did. He took her fries, kept stealing bites off her sandwich, and starting to suck down her shake.

"You do that one more time, hoe!" Cindy laughed, pulling her drink out of his grasp again. "Come on, I barely have half left!"

"Who paid for it? I know yo ass ain't bein' stingy." Riley told her with a big grin.

"I ain't, you just bein' greedy as usual!" Cindy countered, giving his arm a push.

"You can't be greedy over somethin' you bought!"

"Yes you can, that makes no…. That's _it_…."

Riley didn't have time to even ask what she was talking about before she stood up.

"_BITCH, WHAT THE __**FUCK**__ YOU LOOKIN' AT!_" Cindy screamed halfway across the food court.

It got deadly silent as eyes from every direction turned to stare at their table. Cindy barely paid anyone else attention. The only thing she was focused on was the bitch that had been starin' at her for twenty minutes too long.

"Yeah, I know you wanna _be_ me and sit across from Reezy, but you _AIN'T_! So stop starin' at me like you lost yo fuckin' mind! You look in my direction one more time and _SEE_ if I don't come across dat counter! _TRY ME_!" Cindy shouted, glaring fiercely at Kelly.

The girl did the right thing by turning around quickly, her back now to Cindy.

"Yeah, that's what the fuck I _THOUGHT_!"

She finally turned away, breathing heavily as she looked around the room. Everyone in the radius had their jaws dropped, first looking to Kelly, then back to Cindy. She didn't even care. Then she turned to Riley. His jaw was practically on the floor. It took him a moment under Cindy's gaze to compose himself. He glanced around the room once before his brow furrowed.

"THE _FUCK_ Y'ALL LOOKIN' AT?" He snapped loudly.

And with that, he slowly rose from the table, placed the garbage on their tray, and gestured his head for Cindy to come with him.

"And resume yo goddamn business! Show's over!" Riley yelled as he dumped the tray and tossed it on the rack.

There was only the sound of nervous chuckles and scuffling as Riley and Cindy walked out of the food court, cracking up.

"Girl, way to make it awkward for me now!" Riley laughed, giving Cindy a light push as he walked beside her. "What the hell am I supposed to say next time I see her?"

Cindy shrugged innocently. "Not my baby, not my problem. She shouldn't have been hardcore stalker-starin'."

"Man, whateva. You done fucked it all up!" He snickered. "I guess we ain't eatin' there tomorrow then?"

"Oh _hell_ no." Cindy grinned. "You betta take me somewhere else unless you want me to jump a bitch! _Yo quiero_ Taco Bell, you know."

"_Ay, Mam__í_." Riley replied sexily, smirking down at her.

_Oooh, boy, don't even play like that. _Cindy just sipped on her drink with a grin, looking away from him.

They were finally back to the hallway where Riley's tattoo shop was. The gym was right around the corner.

"Aiight, I'm gonna go back to work. Thanks for lunch, Reezy." Cindy smiled at him.

"A _real_ thank you would be if you gave me one last sip of your drink." Riley grinned.

Cindy groaned. "Boy, whateva. _Greedy_ ass." She held up the cup to him. "_One_ last sip."

Riley gave her a tiny grin as he took the cup. Then took one long drink from the straw, practically trying to drain it.

"Aiight, that's way more than one sip, come on!" Cindy laughed, trying to get it off him.

"Yeah, and the same thing happened with my cake last night. Ain't funny when somebody jacks yo food, is it, white girl?" He held the cup back out of her reach.

"Man, whateva! Let it go. You done?" Cindy put one hand on her hip and held out her other hand for the cup.

"Almost." He smirked.

He then took the straw out of the cup and slurped _all_ over it. He held the straw sideways and ran his mouth and tongue on the entire thing. Then he casually put the straw back in the cup and swirled it around quickly.

"There you go." He said easily, placing the cup in Cindy's hand before leaning back on the wall outside of his job.

Cindy gave him a blank look. "Woooww… real mature, nigga."

Riley gave her the damn sexy smirk with his arms crossed. "Enjoy that for me, sweetheart." He then puckered his lips once at her as if he was blowing her a quick kiss.

Cindy had to fight a visible shiver as she felt butterflies in her stomach. Why was he soooo dammmnn _irresistible_ to her? Luckily, by some _miracle_, Cindy was able to keep her cool and composure as she gave him a look.

"You can kiss my _ass_, Romeo." She gave him a small grin. Then she leaned forward slightly as she brought the straw to her lips, taking a long and slow sip in his face. She smirked into her sip as she saw both of his eyebrows raise and his smirk disappear. She then pulled the drink from her mouth and spun on her heel, starting to walk to the corner of the hallway.

That didn't stop her from hearing him though.

"_Daaayuuuuummmm_!" Cindy shook her head, not bothering to turn. "Do my spit taste good or somethin', white girl?"

Cindy just smirked as she held up her middle finger without turning around. She heard him laugh loudly.

"I'mma take that as a yes!"

* * *

><p>Cuuuutteeee. Sorry it's a little short, but it's kinda just a filler... a cuuuuuttteee filler though :) :) :)<p>

Sooo yeah, the next chapter will be out next week after I crank out this exam on Monday. So hopefully this'll hold ya! I mean, come on. Two updates in one day? That's crazy talk, I tell you! Y'all betta be thankful! :D

Disclaimers: The line that Riley quoted/sang is from the song _Ego_ by Beyonce (feat. Kanye West). And in the beginning when he referenced to "lovey-dovey-kiss-kiss shit," it comes from_ Kiss Kiss_ by Chris Brown (feat. T-Pain). I don't own so don't sue! Don't own any Chick-fil-A products, even though they are quite yummy. Also, last chapter when I was naming parts that had come from episodes, I forgot to put in _The Real _episode. When Riley was talkin' about his aliases (like he did with H.R. Paperstacks in this one ;)), that came from the around the beginning of the episode where Riley gets Xzibit to do Granddad's car and Extreme Makeover to do the house. :) And oh yeah, Riley is clearly hanging around Ed the III too much if he's quotin' his line! ;)

PS: Last chapter when I was giving shout-outs to ideas, I accidently put "she" when referring to Edgar H. Sutter, who is clearly a boy. Typo. lolz. Sorry, my dude. :)

Hope you liked Riley and Cindy's daaatteee. Even though they didn't acknowledge that it really _was_ a date… they both know it was ;)

Hope you all review if you're up to it! Love it, hate it, lemme know! And don't try to be lazy niggas and comment in one review for both chapters I posted tonight! hahahahahahah! jk. i GUESS y'all can if you wanna. I can't front, I'd probably do the same thing. lolz. I just appreciate any type of feedback I get, so thank you. You know you'll be mentioned next chapter :) and thanks to my silent readers as well :) y'all get love too

Until next week. Peeacceeee.

~Schweetie

Random PS: Yoooo, even though Cindy commented that Riley was a "Lil-Romeo-lookin'-nigga" (which I can totally picture. Lil Romeo ain't so little anymore, y'all. He is SEXY as HELL now), the other day I saw this picture of Trey Songz and it reminded me so much of what a possible real-life Riley Freeman would look like! I Googled **"Trey Songz braids"** and it was the fourth image that popped up for me. In the picture, Trey's wearing a white shirt (that looks like the ones Riley normally wears in the show!) and he's sitting down on a step or somethin', full on lookin' at the camera givin' this sexy lil bad boy smirk. GO TRY AND FIND IT. It might just blow your mind a bit :D


	17. Tag, You're It

Sooo the last couple of weeks have been hell for me. Which is why there has been a lacking chapters. But wheeee! My busy-ness if finally done and I am set to give you guys some more chapters! :)

Here we go with the shout-outs to my beautiful reviewers:

jazzyhue20: hahahaha, I'm glad I could make you happy! :D and lolz, they really don't like bein' stared at by nobody! :D and mmmmhhhmm, they sho' did! yummy ;) thanks so much for your review (and for luck on the test :))! (x2)

bunnybabe247: Cindy IS ghetto. hahaha! but it's all good! thanks so much for the review! and lol, they're talk will be soon :)

EccentricSuperchick: thanks so much! and lolz, me likey when boys are protective about their girls ;) thanks for the review! :D

LovinHueyFreeman: hahahaha, if you think that chapter was flirty, whoo, wait for some of this one! ;) and hahahahah! dyin' at your thing about starin' and people callin' you by the wrong name! I can't take starin' either. Cindy musta been lost in *somebody's* eyes not to pay attention for so long ;) but yo, a bitch would have to get rocked starin' at me the wrong way too! and hahaha, oh she definitely jealous. she don't want Riley's attention on nobody but her! and she was definitely reminiscin' that taste in her mouth! hahahahahaha, yeeaahh they probably took like 30, 35 mins! :D hahaha, there are more self-proclaimed nicknames in this one along with a new one! and haha, speaking of Huey… there might be a small appearance by him this chapter :x and lolz, bless YOUR heart for reviewing! I love your reviews every time so thank you! :D

Dave The Wordsmith: hahahaha, I love your reviews! i'mma break down my comments too! (15): hahhahahah, you know Riley was gonna if he woulda got the phone from her! he ain't tryna look all soft! but unfortunately he kinda did with the blushin'! not a good look! ;) HAHAHAHA, hell no he don't wanna be no Drake! XD and haaahh, Cindy got her ass handed to her when Riley turned it back on her! He be like "who's blushin' now, white girl?" And yeah, Blake was a dick. but he got what was comin' to him. He gonna talk shit when Cindy's already about to try and kill him? Not smart. And about the luuunncchhh…. (16): "Hotter than fish grease" had me rollin'! lolz! and haha, Riley is her unofficial bodyguard whether she knows it or not! but they know they both love it. she definitely be likin' the way he protects her and stuff and Riley definitely like doin' it for her :) and oooh, Cindy def showin' a little jealousy! she wanted to drop kick Kelly! AND trick called her by the gov'ment name? Mm! hahahahahaha, Cindy too addicted to Beans. I could totally picture Riley getting her with that! :D and yeah, I just saw that pic in particular of T. Songz and thought he looked like him. But normally, I don't really picture him. I've been thinking Lil Romeo more so. And Jaden Smith would be perfect if he was just a lil bit older! :D Thanks again for your awesome reviews. They make me smile :) Deuces

Mr. Alaska: (15): Of course I used your suggestion, it was BRILLIANT! :D and hahaha, Blake gon' get jumped in the parking lot he keep talkin' dat bullllshit. lolz! but Cindy handled the business all by herself! Cuz she a real G. ;) And lolz, believe me, I know about bein' busy. I feel bad this chapter is just now getting out. But luckily I'll be pretty free for the next couple of days. :) (16): Hell yeah, he got a fan club! He's sexy as hell now! ;) Lolz, in Cindy's mind she got competition, but to Riley no one compares to her (cue the awwww!). :) hahahahahahahahhaha! yes, it was basically a date even though neither said it. And you so right! I laughed out loud about all the stuff that finally led up to it! And you did get carried away just a little bit, buddy. But it's all good. I'm sure everyone was thinkin' it about dat hoe. ;) And hahahah, about that, make sure you read the PS at the very end of this chapter. ;) Thanks again for your review! :D

genissis123: hahah, thanks for the review! I'm glad I make you like them! and hahah, that would be pretty amazing. probably in the future they'll be a "let's make Kelly jealous" plot, but not for a while. we still gotta get these two to actually KISS. hahaha! ;) and aww, thank you! and HEY, you do not suck. don't you give up! keep going! i have faith in you! :D Love, your FF Buddie :)

Paige1292: hahah, I'm glad! and good, try to take it slow, no matter how fine he is! don't rush :) and ahahahah, evverryybody hates Kelly, I love it. lolz! and yupp, Riley can be just as dumb as any other guy. so freakin' oblivious. and wow, that's crazy about your friend's dad and your best friend! there's always gotta be a girl to scare off the hoes, cuz the guys do NOT get it. slow as HELL. hahah! ;) and hahah, they betta find somewhere that don't have a bitch for a cashier, cuz you know Cindy be the one to smack-a-hoe first and ask questions later! ;) and hahahahah, I knoooww! I have a thing about that too, honestly. my freakin' dad always tries to take stuff off my plate and drink my drink and I spaz out on him! blah! thanks so much for your review! :D

Jazavelli: yaaayyy, I'm glad you liked them both! :D and lmaaoo, I totally agree. they basically dating already. lolz! and Riley done turned into one bad shut-yo-mouth! got the girls fallin' all over him, but he don't pay no attention to the hoes. The only person he has eyes for is his Cindy! And you know homegirl had to spell it out for the bitch! hahah ;) thanks for the review (and for the good luck on the test)! and hahahaha, oh can you even imagine Huey and Jazmine double dating with Riley and Cindy? You know they'd all be cuttin' up! ;)

Edgar H. Sutter: lolz, thank you. and honestly, that was a total accident. I explain more at the bottom of the chapter. anyways, err'body wants some sexy Reezy. but he don't care about them, only cares for Cindy. and lol, thanks, I tried to be creative with the names. and I went into a little more detail to better explain the personalities of the brothers. hopefully what I added better shows their traits. and I'm still questionable on where to add Tom & Sarah in. If they get in the story, I'll try and incorporate it in. thanks for the review! :)

Nuney Loves BondocksRiley: aww, thank you so much! :D I'm glad you like it! thank you for the review!

Jor-El Smith: (15): hahaha, Riley definitely actin' like he is her personal bodyguard. but that's what a boyfriend's for… which is basically and unofficially what Riley is to Cindy. lolz ;) (16): and thank you! :) You know Cindy was ready to straight jack dat bitch. lolz! Thanks for your review! :D

Boondocks23: yaayyy, thank you! :D and lolz, I'm glad it's able to make you laugh (on the inside ;))! and hahaha, don't worry! more flirtiness in this chapter and much more to come! ;) thanks for your review! :D

lilmissfiestie26: awww, thank you so much, that means so much to me! and lol, Riley and Cindy are always gon' be a little bit ghetto, but I want to make it seem like they've both grown up over time for the most part. and you JUST caught me. I was seriously about to update because I had finished typing up the thank-you shoutouts, I always do them last. I looked right before I went to go publish and noticed that the review count raised! hahah! so you are special! :D thanks again so much!

Aww, wasn't Riley and Cindy's unofficial lunch date cuuuuttee? :) Now what's in store for them at the end of a long day? Hmmmmmmm….

Let's see :)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>He says it every morning! He calls me nigga, he calls the other kids nigga, he calls himself nigga. All the time. <strong>'Nigga this, nigga that. Nigga, please. Bitch nigga. Nigga, have you lost your mind? Nigga, check that ho! Nigga, you bullshittin'! Break yourself, nigga!'<strong> He says it so much I don't even notice it anymore. Last week in lunch, Riley says to a classmate, 'Can a nigga borrow a french fry?' and my first thought wasn't, 'Oh my god, he said the word; the n-word.' It was, 'Now how is a nigga gonna borrow a fry? Nigga, is you gonna give it back?'"  
>~ Mr. Petto (Riley's Teacher); The S-Word<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

"Yo, Diesel. I'm ready to peel outta here, man. That cool?" Riley told his boss as he made his way over. His boss's real name was actually Dean, but the tall and larger-than-life man always was told that he closely resembled Vin Diesel. Thus, Riley and the rest of the co-workers got a kick out of calling him clever names at every chance they got.

Dean was currently clearing things off a table. "Would you mind staying for another hour to help clean up? We got a new shipment of supplies in and we're trying to find more space for them."

Riley gave a small groan. "D, any other day you know I would. But I actually gotta leave right from here, pick up my friend from her job, roll back to the house, and find somethin' to cook for dinner. My stanky-ass brother took all the good food out my refrigerator."

"Scuuurr! Rewind!" One of Riley's co-workers that went by the name of Red appeared in the doorway and walked closer, a grin on his face. "_Her_?"

"And you're cooking dinner for said her?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Aiight, nosy niggas, it ain't all dat." Riley smirked. "She my homie back in town for the summer. She stayin' wit me and my Granddad for a while."

"Awwww _shit_." Red snickered. "They 'homies'? And they livin' together? _And_ he cookin' dinner?" He shook his head and turned to his boss. "Dom, you hearin' what I'm hearin'?" He called him by his _Fast & Furious_ nickname.

"I hear the sound of a whip ready to be cracked in the near future."

"OHHHHH!" Red hooted and gave Dean dap. Riley narrowed his eyes at them.

"Y'all niggas _stupid_."

"Yo, why ain't you tell us you got a girl, nigga? I thought we was like fam! We invited to the wedding?"

"Boy, didn't I just say we only homies?"

"Sorry, I must not-a heard you over the sound of the whip."

"_OHHHHH_!" Dean let out a hearty laugh as he reached across the table to slap Red's hand.

"Fuck y'all bitches." Riley shook his head and headed for the door. "I'm out."

"Give our best to the girlfriend!"

"Don't be slackin' on yo part for dinner neither, nigga! You best find a cookbook!"

Riley used two hands to flip them both off as he walked out the door, hearing their loud laughter behind him.

They were assholes, but damn he loved his job.

Riley grinned as he turned the corner and began to hear the loud bass line again. He could only wonder what type of craziness the girl had to be dishin' to niggas now.

He'd soon find out.

Riley had already mentally braced himself to be blasted by the music, so it didn't take him off-guard like it did the first time.

"_UP NORTH, NIGGAS GET THE PICK STUCK UP IN 'EM  
>AND IN THE STREETS, BITCHES GET THE DICK STUCK UP IN 'EM!"<em>

_This girl be rockin' to some DMX. _Riley thought as he heard the lines from the third verse. He had started to go look for Cindy, but paused as he took in the scene in front of him.

Nobody was on _any_ of the machines. There was nobody doing weights off to the side. There was nobody doing pull-ups on the bars off to the other side.

But it seemed like almost every member of the gym was crowded into the large clearing in the center of the room in a big circle, getting _hype_. These people were jumping, singing, laughing, and dancing as they watched whatever activity was going on inside the circle.

Riley had one guess.

He bounced more into the room, acting as though he belonged there, and approached the circle, nudging his way to the front.

Even though he already _knew_ that she'd be there, Riley still dropped his jaw and let out an incredulous laugh to actually see her. Cindy was dancing around the circle like a sexy-ass B-girl, lip-syncing the words, and being the center of attention as she owned the floor. Riley looked straight across the circle to see the brothers from earlier in front, jumping and dancing as they watched Cindy. Even the bitchy brother, Blake, looked like he had a bit of a smile as he bobbed his head and bounced to the music. Riley's gaze fell back on Cindy as she danced to the verse. The girl was _gettin'_ it. Riley started to get pumped along with the rest of the crowd as the chorus was ready to repeat again.

"_GET IT ON THE FLOOR  
>GET IT, GET IT ON THE FLOOR!<br>GET IT ON THE FLOOR  
>GET IT, GET IT ON THE FLOOR!" <em>Suddenly, everyone was singing at the top of their lungs (including Riley) while they bounced, continuing to watch Cindy dance.

_"YOU DON'T WANNA PARTY THEN YO ASS GOTTA GO!  
>YOU DON'T WANNA PARTY THEN YO ASS GOTTA GO!<em>

_"NOW YOU CAN RIDE TO THIS MUTHAFUCKA_  
><em>BOUNCE TO THIS MUTHAFUCKA<em>  
><em>FREAK TO THIS MUTHAFUCKA<em>  
><em>LET'S GET IT ON!" <em>Riley was cracking _up_ at this point to hear all the white people shouting the word 'fuck.'

_"GET IT ON THE FLOOR  
>GET IT, GET IT ON THE FLOOR!<br>GET IT ON THE FLOOR  
>GET IT, GET IT ON THE FLOOR!"<em>

Riley grinned as Cindy's back was to him before he danced his way out into the circle, staying several feet behind her.

"_DON'T START NOTHIN', IT WON'T BE NOTHIN'  
>DON'T START NOTHIN', IT WON'T BE NOTHIN',"<em>

When Cindy spun around, she did a double-take and gave him a WTF-look as she continued to dance, a big smile on her face. Riley nodded his head at her with a wide grin. They both practically read each other's minds as they were about to do their old-school dance move.

_"YOU WANNA START SOMETHIN', IT'S GON' BE SOMETHIN'  
>YOU WANNA START SOMETHIN', IT'S GON' BE SOMETHIN'," <em>

Riley and Cindy both dance-walked up to each other in beat with the song and tapped their right ankles together once before backing up. They repeated the process one more time before on the third time when they tapped, they locked their ankles together and hopped around each other on one foot, switching positions.

"OHHHH!" They both called out as they and the rest of the crowd laughed. It was probably one of the oldest and silliest dances, but Riley and Cindy had done that dance since they were kids. It was a given that anytime there was a party or music and Riley and Cindy happened to be together, they would break out their short dance to whatever song was playing. It was one of their many things.

Cindy was still laughing as she pulled Riley into a quick hug. "I missed _that_!" She had to speak up over the sound of the cheering and clapping.

For some reason, Riley's initial thought was to tell her that he had missed _her_. But he decided against it.

"I missed my dance partner." He grinned as they released each other.

_Nigga, that's basically the same thing!_ Riley scolded himself. Why was he bitch-assin'?

Cindy smiled at him again before cupping her hands over her mouth and yelling towards the counter. "Frank, can you turn my music off?" She had to shout above the new song that began to play.

"AWWWWWWW!" The crowd complained at the same time as the song was cut off.

"Sorry guys, I'm at the end of my shift." She explained with a shrug. "Y'all get back to your _real_ workouts! I'll be back tomorrow. Anyone interested in having a personal trainer, talk to Frank." She smiled.

"Yeah-yeah!" Riley added with a smirk, tossing his arm around her shoulders. "Yo new trainer gonna be Cindy McPhearson, AKA C-_Murder_ for this case. Remember dat name!"

Cindy giggled as the crowd began to disperse, the sounds of laughter and excited conversation still heard. The only people still standing in the area were Riley, Cindy, and the Henderson brothers.

"OHMYGOD BRO, I'M SO HYPE RIGHT NOW!" Kyran exclaimed, looking _wired_ as he and the brothers walked closer.

Cindy laughed. "No, you _think_ you are. You're just amped off adrenaline right now. You are gonna crash and burn within about five minutes."

"What she said, dude." Donovan snickered at his brother, who was looking almost hyperactive as if he couldn't stay still. "_Anyways_, you were freakin' amazing, sweetheart."

_We're back to that again? I mean really, nigga?_

"Thank yoouuu." Cindy replied sweetly.

"Oh yeah, you wanna explain how the hell you turned the gym into a dance party, girl? On yo first day?" Riley gave her a look, raising his eyebrow.

"Don't be hatin'!" Cindy stuck her tongue out. "We ain't been dancin' the whole time. What happened was that we went through another tough exercise and I felt bad because I worked them so hard."

"You didn't work us _that_ hard." Donovan grinned.

Cindy raised her eyebrow and gave him a smirk. "Really? Kyran's lazy ass has been whinin' the entire time, barely doin' _any_ work." She gave the youngest brother a teasing smile. "And Cole, how are _you_ feeling?"

Cole rolled his eyes but was trying not to smile. "I'm _fine_, thanks."

"Maybe if you hadn't been showin' off…."

"The dude beside me thought he was bad, tryin' to bench more. I wasn't havin' that shit."

"Sooo, you'd rather pull a muscle or give yourself a hernia by tryin' to out-do others?" She chuckled. "Boy, you can't be ready to trip just cuz you see somebody a lil bit bigger or lil bit stronger than you. The only person you need to be focusin' on is you." Cole nodded with a shrug as he rubbed his side, looking like he was in slight pain.

"I think_ I_ did the best, though." Donovan directed the attention back to him. Cole scoffed.

"Please. You wish."

"Cindy?"

"_No_, absolutely not." Cindy giggled. "I am _not_ saying that anyone did best."

"I think we all know who did the worst." Donovan muttered loudly with a smirk.

Riley snickered, deliberately glancing over at Blake. The bitch had a very sour expression as he narrowed his eyes at his brother, but remained quiet.

"Anyways," Cindy cleared her throat as she looked like she was trying not to laugh. "We were near the end of the workout and they were exhausted. Usually I do a cool down workout, like a walk around the track, but I wanted to do somethin' different. My music was still playin' over the speakers, sooo I told them to dance."

"What?" Riley laughed.

Cindy shrugged. "What what? Dance is exercise. Like dat Zumba? Shit, I tried _that_ before. You wouldn't think it'd work just by dancin', but trust, it definitely do." Riley snickered at her.

"And y'all niggas just started dancin' round the gym?" He turned to give the brothers a look.

"First they wanted to act all _shy_," Cindy answered for them with a smile. "But uh-uh, you can't be shy when you wit McPhearson. You know I had to show 'em how it's done." She smirked.

"And did you prove to them that they was dealin' with a pro?" He asked sarcastically with a grin.

"Please, boy. They were dealin' with _royalty_." She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder with a smile.

"Whateva you say." Riley gave her a playful eyeroll. "You ready?"

"Almost. I've just got to check in with Frank. And I've got to know if you guys are planning to come back and train again." Cindy turned back to the brothers.

"YES!" Kyran answered immediately, still hyper.

"For sure. I'll definitely be back." Cole chuckled, glancing at his brother.

"You already _know_ I'm going to be back. This was the best." Donovan gave her a big smile.

Riley's eyes moved to the bitchy brother as Cindy turned to him. He hadn't said anything yet, just continuing to have that bitter expression on his face. Blake slowly looked at Cindy before opening his mouth.

"I'm not sure yet." Blake said slowly, his voice low with attitude. "This was al_right_, but it's not like I haven't had better trainings. This was average." He ended with a shrug.

Riley shifted his jaw as he slyly cracked his knuckles. _This nigga's ready to get the bitch knocked out of him._

"Really, dude? What the hell is wrong with you?" Donovan started, glaring at his brother. "You're such a damn-"

"It's okay, Donovan."

Riley and the brothers turned back to Cindy at her light voice. She looked very calm as her eyes were focused right on Blake.

"Look, Blake. I know that you came here expecting a male trainer, so I'm sorry to surprise you with that. But that's the only thing I'm goin' to apologize for. I know that I gave you a good workout, I know it was at your level, and I _know_ that you felt it. I also know that you had a little fun, whether you're willing to admit it or not. You don't have to. If you can't handle it, you don't have to be here with me ever again. It honestly will not hurt my feelings if you don't come back. It's not my problem or in my job description to nurse your weak self-esteem. That's an issue you need to work out yourself."

"OHHHHHH _SHIT_!" Riley yelled as the brothers also made instigating noises as they mocked Blake. His face was turning red and he looked slightly angry, but more so embarrassed at the fact that she called him out.

"BITCHED _AGAIN_, NIGGA!" Riley couldn't stop laughing.

"Riley, hush." Cindy told him with a light grin. "Okay, boys, I'll set you up with Frank, I'll put Blake on the 'maybe' list," She didn't even glance at him as she talked. "And you'll get a call to see which dates are good for trainings. Sound good?"

"Perfect." Donovan was still slightly chuckling. He stepped forward and pulled Cindy into a hug. "Thanks so much for this."

_Who the hell do this nigga think he is? He gonna hug up on her while I'm standin' a foot away though?_

"No problem, you guys were great to work with." Cindy patted his back.

"Most of us." Donovan rolled his eyes as he pulled back… but now he was standing very close to her.

Cindy just shrugged a shoulder with a grin. "But I was kind of wondering…." Donovan said with a smooth smile. "Do you think I could have your number? You know, just in case I need to schedule my own separate training, or need some diet advice, or... you know... whatever else?"

… _Oh __**fuck**__ no…._

"'Scuse me nigga, dat ain't gonna work." Riley took a step and gave Donovan the stiff arm, bluntly pushing him back a few steps away from Cindy. "Nah, she don't be givin' her numbers out to strangers, mm-mmm. She got yo number here though, so she can just call _you_ if she ever want to. But we don't take numbers from random niggas. Sorry."

Cole and Kyran started cracking up. Blake raised an eyebrow. Donovan gave him a confused look with a disbelieving smile. Riley glanced down at Cindy.

She had a slight half-grin on her face when she looked at him. He couldn't really read her expression. Then she turned back to Donovan and gestured to Riley with her left hand.

"My bodyguard." She said simply.

"So I've noticed." Donovan gave an understanding nod. Then he smirked. "Well, whenever you're bodyguard's _off_ duty, gimme a call. You have the number."

"Nigga, what the hel-_ow_!"

"I definitely do." Cindy cut Riley off by punching him hard in the stomach. "I'll see you guys soon."

"Definitely." Donovan gave Cindy one last smile before he began to walk away. If Riley hadn't been hunched over holding his aching side, he would've gone after him. Cole and Kyran gave Cindy more dap as they passed by her. Blake didn't even look at her, his face seeming red as he passed. Cindy just rolled her eyes before turning to Riley.

"Was that necessary, my nigga?" She asked with a grin.

"Was _that_ necessary? Was it necessary for you to hit me in my damn ribcage? Was it necessary for dat nigga to roll up on you like he know you?" Riley scoffed and stood up straighter. "There's only one way he tryna get to know you, girl. And I ain't havin' that shit."

Cindy just chuckled as she began to walk, heading for the counter. Riley fell into step beside her. "Whateva, Reez."

"Don't you give him yo number."

Cindy whipped her head to him. "I wasn't plannin' on it."

_Good._

"But don't be tellin' me what to do, nigga. You may be an uncle now, but that _don't_ make you a daddy. And you sure as hell ain't mine."

Riley raised an eyebrow at her attitude. "White girl, I ain't the bitch brother. You musta forgot who you talkin' to."

"And you musta forgot that you ain't talkin' to just any white girl." She smirked at him. "A white girl that don't take shit from bitches _or_ bossy-ass niggas."

_Touché._

"I _ain't_ bein' bossy, I'm just-"

"Shuddup."

"Girl, tell me to shut up one more-"

"Shut _up_. Hey, Frank!" Cindy was suddenly all smiles as they came to the counter.

Frank looked up from his notebook and gave her and Riley a nod. "Hey. This would be yours." He reached underneath the counter and brought up Cindy's iPod.

"Thank you." Cindy smiled, taking it from him.

"I have to say, that's the first time a trainer… or anybody has asked for me to blast their music over the speakers." Frank smirked at her.

"I'm original, I guess." Cindy gave a simple shrug. Riley scoffed, earning a nudge in the side from her.

"What did the Hendersons' have to say about the workout in the end?" Frank asked.

"Well, they said-" Cindy began, but was quickly cut off.

"They said it was damn near the best trainin' they ever had and they be back next week for more!" He explained with a big grin. Cindy gave him a look, but Riley continued to grin at her. He knew he had to be the one to brag to the boss. She sure as hell wasn't about to.

"Really? That good, huh?" Frank turned to Cindy. She gave a modest shrug and a slight nod.

"What about… the _cranky_ brother?" Frank seemed to choose his words carefully.

"You mean the bitch?" Riley asked simply. Cindy tried to whack him again, but this time Riley blocked her and grabbed her arm, pulling her into him and into a light head lock. "The one who was doubtin' my girl the whole time, actin' like he was the shit? The one that was ready to get the shit knocked _out_ of him?" Cindy giggled into him, trying to escape his hold, but Riley just held her tighter and ruffled her hair.

Surprisingly, Frank laughed. "Yeah. _That_ one."

"He still bitched at the end. But this girl handed it to him." Riley finally let Cindy go and gave her a grin. She stuck her tongue out at him and began to redo her now tangled ponytail.

"Just put him on the maybe list." Cindy shrugged as she tied her hair.

"We get those sorts of people sometimes. Don't take it too hard." Frank told her, writing down something in his notebook. "But by the looks of it, you aren't…. I overheard the very ending of how you 'handed it' him."

"Oh, you did?" Cindy asked nervously.

"Yep…. Impressive."

Cindy's eyes lit up, full of surprise. "Really?"

"Most people can't handle how to deal with angry or belligerent members. They either lose their cool completely or they, to be blunt, bitch out and let them walk all over them." Frank shrugged. "So yes, I was very impressed. You stayed calm and professional, but at the same time you stood your ground with him. I like that."

"Dat's how McPhearson rolls, boy!" Riley said with a grin. Frank nodded and continued.

"You also did a great job with your routine. I think it was a great pace for them. For this being your first day, you did a real fantastic job."

"Yeeeeaaaaaaaahhh!" Riley drug out with a big smile.

He turned to Cindy, expecting her to do cartweels and backflips at her boss's praise, but all she did was smile.

"Thank you so much. I tried to do my best, and I'm just glad it paid off." She shrugged with a grin.

_What's with this modest-ass chick beside me?_

"Well, it did." Frank gave her a small smile and began to step away from the counter. "I will look through the calendar and give you a call when I find a good spot for the brothers. You can go on home and I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Sounds great. Thanks again." Cindy gave him another big smile before Frank entered the back room. Cindy and Riley turned and began to walk.

"Girl, why you bein' so shy and shit? Like you didn't wanna jump up and down at what he said?" Riley asked Cindy as they left the gym, now in the mall hallway.

"Cuz." Cindy shrugged.

"Cuz ain't no answer. Cuz why?"

"_Cuz_ I didn't. You gotta have more swag than dat, Reez." Cindy rolled her eyes at him with a smirk.

"I don't even know what the hell you's talkin' about anymore." Riley shook his head.

"Good."

In less than 2 minutes, they had come to the main doors of the mall. Riley was in front of Cindy, not paying attention as he walked to the car. He had parked right in front, taking the employee-only space. He was about halfway to the car when he heard….

"REEEEEEEEZZ!"

Riley jumped and whipped around to see Cindy barreling towards him, just now leaving her spot from the curb. He barely had time to think before he caught her as she _leaped_ into his arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. She laughed as she draped her arms around his neck, now eye-level with him.

"Girl, what in the _hell_?" Riley couldn't help but laugh with her. _This_ had been close to the initial reaction he'd been expecting.

"I didn't wanna bitch out in front of the boss, Reez. You know I'm too gangsta for that." She smirked. "But oh my _GOD_, that was awesome! I love this job! So much fun! I'm so excited!" She gushed, pulling herself closer and hugging his neck.

It was only then that Riley noticed how he was holding her. He had barely had any time to react from her surprise leap. His hands were resting underneath the backs of her bare upper thighs (damn her shorts). His fingers could almost be considered to be touching her butt. And it's not like he could move _now_. That would make it clearly noticeable and would be awkward as hell. He was stuck. Maybe if he didn't move at all and she'd get her ass _down_, she wouldn't notice.

"Me too…." Riley supplied, Cindy still hugging his neck.

_Let's not get __**too**__ excited now, nigga._ He thought, trying not to think about how tightly her legs were around his waist or how close her body was pressed against him.

Cindy finally pulled back and grinned at him. But then she gave him a look, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"What's with the face, Reez?"

"What face?" Riley said, maybe a bit too quickly. _Stay cool, stay cool, stay cool. She don't notice._

"_That_ one." Cindy looked at him intently before Riley saw her eyes flicker for a moment. Then she smirked.

_She noticed…. Shit._

"It wouldn't be because your hands are almost on my ass, would it Reezy?" She asked innocently.

"Girl, they _ain't_!" Riley snapped back immediately. "And I wasn't ready. So unless you wanted me not to catch you and for you to _fall_ on yo ass, you need to quit bitchin'!"

Cindy just chuckled, not even batting an eye as she grinned at him. "Ooh. Defensive, aren't we?"

_Oh hell no, she ain't about to try and play me like that._

"I'm sorry, white girl, did you _want_ my hands on yo ass or somethin'?" Riley raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah right." Cindy rolled her eyes at him. "I just find the placing of your hands a little interesting."

"You know what, you's _really_ actin' like you didn't want me to catch you." Riley said mischievously. He suddenly squatted halfway and leaned over, letting his arms fall from her. Cindy naturally had to cling tighter to his neck and pull herself closer to him with her legs.

Riley tried not to think about it… but failed.

"Reezy!" She cried, trying not to smile as she held on tight. Her head was now right in front of his. "Boy, if you drop me, I _swear_ you will regret it!"

Riley snickered and grinned at her, making no move to hold onto her. "First off, you ain't gon' fall. You on some monkey type shit. And second," He leaned his head down to where their foreheads were almost touching and smirked.

"_I love my baby mother, I never let her go_!" He quoted, finally wrapping an arm around her lower back and pulling back up into a standing position.

Cindy laughed and slapped the lid on his hat, making it fall down to cover his eyes. "You're so _dumb_. I hate you, annoyin' ass."

"You know you love me." Riley grinned, taking the hat off his head and plopping it on Cindy's. He began to walk to the car, still while holding Cindy with one arm. She was on his hip, almost like a baby.

"Gotta nigga out here in the damn street. Crackas gonna run us the fuck over."

Cindy snickered. "You the one that wanna play around in the street."

"Cuz you wanna start wit me, girl. I gotta handle it right then and there."

"Please. You ain't handle shit." Cindy shook her head at him as they reached the car.

Riley grabbed Cindy's hips and set her down on the ground. "Girl, I _always_ handle my business." He gave her a knowing look as he unlocked her door. After he pulled it open, he started to walk past her slowly.

"Now why don't you just hop in baby daddy's car, boo?" Riley smirked, giving her a hard whack in the butt with the back of his hand as he passed. He grinned over his shoulder at her dropped jaw.

"Oh, you need to stop playin' around like dat, Reez. It _ain't_ cute." Her face was slightly pink.

"I'm sure you find it a little better than cute, white girl." Riley grinned, unlocking his door before getting in. Cindy finally got in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut.

"First of all, I ain't never gonna be _anyone's_ baby mama." She stated as Riley started the car and began to pull out. "I'm wifey material, boo. If I'm ever havin' kids, it's gonna be with the one I'm spendin' the rest of my life with." Riley just rolled his eyes with a grin. He knew she was just getting started.

"And he _betta_ get me to that altar!" Cindy continued on after a pause. "I don't do dat shackin' up shit."

"Is that right?" Riley asked, his voice sounding sarcastically curious. "Cuz we… bitch, if you don't move the fuck out the road. I'll run you and yo ugly ass dog over!" Riley was sidetracked as he stared at the elderly pedestrian in front of him.

"'Cuz we' what?" Cindy prodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. I was gonna say..." He turned his head to give her a sneaky smile. "You and me kinda shackin' right now, ain't we?"

"_No_!" Cindy's answer was immediate, her jaw dropped again. Riley found it funny. "I'm livin' with you, yo Granddad, and sometimes yo niece! Me and you are _roommates_." She stressed.

"In-the-same-bed." Riley coughed as he rushed his words together.

"Shut up, you hoe! It only been 3 nights. It ain't like nothin' goin' on… y'know… except for niggas that wanna get all touchy-feely." Cindy shot back at him, giving him a look.

"Please, girl. I felt yo arm around me a few times. Stop frontin'! You just as guilty. Tryna hug up on a nigga in his bed, takin' up space and shit!" Riley retorted.

"Well I ain't gonna _be_ up in yo bed tonight, nigga! I'm sleepin' in the twin, so have fun cuddlin' wit yo self! How you like _dat_?" Cindy smirked at him.

"_GOOD_!"

_Damn. Not good. Why the hell she wanna sleep on that hard-ass bed, she could be sleepin' wit me… next to me, I mean…._

Cindy just chuckled and shook her head at Riley's cover.

"Don't miss me too much now, daddy." Cindy turned and gave him a cute pout. Riley gave her a look before reaching over and tapping down the lid of his hat to cover her eyes.

She needed to stop playing.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, it was nighttime. When Riley and Cindy had gotten back from work, Riley had cooked a chicken stir-fry, he, Granddad, and Cindy had a delicious dinner, and they all had relaxed in the house for the rest of the day. Now it was 11:45 at night. Riley was lying on his side in his bed, trying to get some sleep, but found it a little hard with a certain someone tossing and turning. Ever since he'd become an uncle and started having Jamilah spend the night, his ears were more and more sensitive to little noises. Which would explain why all the noise the white girl in his room was making was driving him nuts.<p>

"Girl!" He finally snapped. "What the hell is you doin'?"

"Relax over there, Reez." She replied back calmly.

"I'm tryin', but can't if you keep makin' all dat noise!"

"Not sleepy."

"Maybe you just need to come over here. You _obviously_ missin' me." Riley smirked.

"Get real." He heard her chuckle.

It was silent for a few moments, so Riley flipped back on his side and tried to close his eyes again. About a minute later, he felt pressure on the other side of his bed, signaling that someone was sitting beside him.

"Hi." He turned to see Cindy sitting with her legs crossed Indian-style on his bed, grinning at him.

"And look who came crawlin' back to me." Riley turned all the way over and smirked at her. "You ready to go to bed, princess?"

"Nigga, dream _on_. I ain't come over for that." She brushed him off with an eyeroll. "I got an idea."

_I've got a few ideas too. _But Riley only gave her a look to continue.

"Can we go on a walk? Like we used to?" Cindy asked sweetly.

Riley's eyes widened a bit at that. He remembered when they were kids they would always go on walks. They would call or text each other when they were bored or couldn't sleep, sneak out, meet up, and then just walk around town together until they got tired. Riley used to look forward and hope that she'd send him a message late at night. Their walks were one of the memories he cherished the most.

"We used to do that all the time." Riley mumbled, sitting up more in his bed.

"I don't even remember how that _started_, but we did it up until my last year of high school." Cindy gave a small smile. "I missed that."

Riley looked at her for a moment before pulling the covers off him and swinging his legs off the bed. "Girl, let's go."

"Really? We're gonna?" Cindy asked bubbly, hopping off his bed.

"The things I do for yo ass." He smirked at her, walking over to his dresser to get a longer pair of shorts.

"Boy, stop stuntin'. I know you loved our walks." Cindy gave him a grin, beginning to slide her feet into her sneakers. "You always got excited about them when we were young."

"Girl, please." Riley rolled his eyes before pulling a light black hoodie over his beater. "You was the one who called me more. Practically beggin' a nigga to take a walk witchu."

"Now I _know_ you dreamin'. The calls and texts were mutual." She grabbed her zip-up hoodie and put it on over the beater. "You ready?"

"Yup."

"Are we just walkin' or we taggin'?"

Riley raised his eyebrow at her. "White girl still know bout taggin'?"

"Are you serious, my nigga? Them skills never left me."

"You do any taggin' up in college?"

Cindy smirked and began to make her way to his closet. "Plead the fifth."

"Aw shit." Riley snickered. "I'm shocked."

"I dunno why. You think just because I went to college, I'm gonna start talkin' white, doin' my studies, and bein' an innocent lil girl?" She scoffed, finally emerging from his closet carrying a drawstring bag. "Please. I'mma real nigga for life."

"Yo ass betta be." Riley smirked, taking the bag full of their tagging equipment from her. "You ready to go?"

"I'm ready to paint the town red. Literally." She grinned.

"The question is, where to cause trouble first?"

* * *

><p>"Damn it, stay right there! Don't fuckin' move, I'm almost done!"<p>

"You the one movin'! Stop wigglin' around!"

"I would if I wasn't so high up, so stop sweatin' me!"

"Girl, if you don't hurry the hell up!"

"What, I'm too heavy?"

"Please, you weigh all of five pounds. You just gonna fuck up my head _again_. Ease up on the rows! You got a damn death grip."

"I would if you would stop _movin'_!"

Riley and Cindy were several blocks from the house on one of the main streets. They had been aimlessly walking for at least an hour prior, making small adjustments to signs and sidewalks as they went. They passed an old abandoned building with plenty of empty wall space, making it perfect for their next target. Now Cindy was currently sitting on Riley's shoulders, finishing up their masterpiece.

"Done!" Cindy announced happily, dropping the can to the grass.

"Aiight, you comin' down now." Riley told her, grabbing her sides more firmly.

"Wait no, Riley, don't do it that way, _don't do it that way_-" Cindy freaked as Riley lifted her from his shoulders and pulled her forwards over his head. Then he let his arms go and caught her bridal-style.

"Dammit Riley, you scared me!" Cindy hit him in chest, still in his arms.

"Relax, baby mama, I gotchu. You know I held dat thing." He gave her a sexy smirk before setting her down.

"Dick." She grinned at him with an eyeroll.

Riley gave her a shrug and turned back to their art. "This… is… sick." He said with approval.

They had finally brought one of Riley's visions to life: a mural of Scarface shooting at a pack of Columbian drug lords… with bitches.

"We got mad talent." Cindy gave Riley dap.

"Hell yeah, we do." Riley reached into his bag and pulled out his can that he used for his signatures. Then he walked forward and went to the bottom corner of the building.

"'Louis Rich'? Really, nigga?" Cindy giggled behind him. "If only that made sense."

"Aye, stop hatin'. You ain't gotta understand. _I_ understand." He tossed the can to her. "What's yo alias then?"

Cindy gave him a smirk before nudging him out of the way. Then she made an "and" symbol in front of Riley's name and began to spell out hers.

Riley gave her a blank look when she turned back around.

"… Really though? 'Beanie Baby'?"

"Stop hatin', _Huey_." Cindy teased as she tossed the can back to him.

"Girl, you call me that one more time and yo ass gon' get rocked." He said playfully, gently pushing her back out of the way to get to the signatures.

"I wish you would, nigga."

Riley grinned before leaning down to write their _official_ name underneath the "Beanie Baby & Louis Rich". The name that the neighbors and residents of Woodcrest feared to see back when they were young. The name that was gossiped about in school in hopes of revealing the true identities. The name that Riley and Cindy had started using since the first night they tagged together.

_Bonnie & Clyde._

"Perfect." Cindy nodded with a smile as she took in the entire thing. She reached into the pocket of her sweatpants and pulled out her cellphone, trying to take a picture.

Riley moved out of the way, about to reach for his cellphone. But right as he did, it started ringing. He pulled it out and glanced at the ID.

_Huey? What the fuck?_

"Aye, what's up? Whatchu callin' for this late?" He asked immediately, hoping nothing was wrong.

"Hey." Huey sounded very tired. "I need you to do me a favor and talk to your niece."

"Yo, what's wrong with her?" Riley asked seriously. Cindy turned away from the mural and walked closer to see what was going on.

"Calm down, she's fine. We're all fine." Huey assured him. "I just need you to talk to her. Apparently she had a bad dream involving you."

"Oh, for real?" Riley frowned. He didn't like when his niece was upset. "What about, man?"

"Well, it started this evening when my _wife_ didn't want to listen to me. No, Jazmine, you're not getting on the phone, back up." Riley heard Huey speak to Jazmine. "Anyways, I told her to put Jamilah to bed, but she had just started watching _Space Jam_ for the first time. Jazmine didn't want to _listen_ to me and let her stay up late to finish the movie."

"I forgot about the monsters being in the movie, Huey!" Jazmine's voice was suddenly loud and clear, signifying she had picked up the other house phone.

"How can you forget? They're the main antagonists of the entire film!"

"Shuddup! I didn't know they'd bother her that much!"

"Well, surprise. They did." Her husband stated in a typical Huey fashion.

"If you don't shut _up_, your behind is on the couch tonight!"

"Oh hell no, I don't think so!"

"YO!" Riley snapped. "Ronnie and Sammi, if y'all don't shut the hell up and put my niece on the phone, niggas!" Cindy cracked up before turning to take more pictures of the mural.

It was silent a moment before Huey spoke. "… If you _ever_ link me to that God-awful show again in your _life_…."

"Oh shuddup, Huey! Just put Jamilah on the phone!" Jazmine snapped before there was the sound of her slamming the phone down.

"Ooh. Somebody ain't gettin' no ass tonight." Riley snickered.

"Watch me."

"Uhhh!" Riley groaned. "I ain't finna watch you do _nothin'_!"

He heard Huey scoff by way of a chuckle. "Here's Jamilah." Then there was the sound of the phone being handled.

"Unca Reezy?" Riley heard his niece's sweet voice over the phone.

"Hey, Beautiful." He said into the phone as sat down on the curb. "What's up, babe? I heard you had a bad dream."

"Yes." She said quietly. "I had a dream that the bad monsters from _Space Jam_ tried to getchu! They wanted you cuz you're real good at basketball and they wanted to make you their pris'ner back on their planet. It was scary. I wanted to talk to you and make sure you were okay."

Riley grinned as he listened to her. She was so precious. While she had been talking, Cindy had walked over to Riley. She sat down in front of him between his legs, leaning gently against his left as she scrolled through her pictures and listened to the conversation. Riley nudged her with his knee at her nosiness. Then he spoke into the phone.

"Of course I'm okay, baby. It was just a silly dream. You know I'm too hood to let a monster get me! I be done smacked it upside the head and told it to make me a sandwich, girl!" Cindy smiled at him and Riley smiled when he heard Jamilah's soft laughter. "No monsters gonna get your Uncle Reezy, baby. I gotta hold down the house, get dat paper, and take care of yo Granddaddy, Aunt Cindy, and you!"

"I know." He was glad to hear her voice sound a little better. "I'm glad you take care of Aunt Cindy now, too." She said cutely.

Riley's eyes widened a bit at his niece and he turned to look at the phone, as if he was trying to see her through it. _Wow._

"Me too, babe." Riley grinned. "You know I gotta take care of my two favorite girls."

Cindy turned and looked up to Riley with a questioning smile at that. Riley just smirked at her.

"You think you can get some sleep now, babe?"

"Yeah." He heard her yawn tiredly.

"Good. You know that nothin' and nobody ever gonna do nothin' to this family. Cuz I'm Uncle Reezy and who my sidekick?"

"Meee!" She sounded like she was smiling.

"And what's yo name?"

"J. Meezy!"

"All day…?" Riley waited with a pause.

"_Err_'day!"

Riley cracked up. "_That's_ my girl. I love you, babe." He smiled.

"I love you too, Unca Reezy."

"Alright, catch some Z's, babe. Goodnight."

"Night-night. Here's Daddy."

There was small pause before Riley heard his brother's voice. "Thanks."

"Sure. Call me if she wakes up again."

"We definitely will."

"Aiight cool."

"One last thing, though." Huey paused for moment. "What the _hell_ did my child just say in reference to herself?"

_Shit!_

"Uhhhhh, comin' Granddad!" Riley quickly pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call.

Cindy giggled as she watched him. "You are so good with her, Reezy. Seriously."

"That's what an uncle's for." He shrugged.

"It's adorable."

"You look adorably tired right now, girl." He smirked sarcastically at her.

"I am not." Cindy gave him a sleepy-looking glare.

"Really?" Riley suddenly gave a loud yawn. Cindy held her hand over her mouth, but still let out a muffled yawn.

"Oh my God, did you just try to Jamilah me?" Cindy said with a laugh.

Riley snickered at her for using his niece's name as a verb. "I didn't have to try hard if it worked." He smirked as he began to slowly stand, pulling Cindy up with him. "Let's piece out." He walked over the grass and began putting away all of the cans.

"Sounds good." Cindy took the bag from Riley and slid it on her back. Then she gave Riley and expecting look.

He rolled his eyes with a grin. "Go 'head." He sighed.

"Yay." Cindy then hopped onto Riley's back for her routine piggy-back ride.

"You spoiled, girl." He told her, beginning to walk.

"You the one that spoils me. That's yo fault." Her arms were tightly locked around his neck and she rested her head beside his cheek.

"Psh. Whateva."

"Exactly. No comment." She giggled. "Hol'up, I think we need a little walkin' home music." She let one of her arms go and reached into her pocket, pulling out her iPod.

"Hoowww boooouutt this?" She trailed as before she finally selected a song.

Riley heard the melody and turned his face to the side to glare at her, trying not to smile. "I hate you."

"_Every thug needs a lady…. And every thug needs a down ass bitch. Feel me? Every thug needs a lady! Baby I'm convinced you my down ass bitch."_

Cindy giggled as she bobbed her head and sang along to the chorus, pressing her cheek to his. Riley just grinned and tried to pull his face from hers, but she didn't let up.

"Ooh, my favorite part. Hol'up!" She cleared her throat, ready to rap.

Riley waited with an anticipating grin. He _loved_ to hear her rap. She was so sexy about it.

"_Now I'm show you blood or love, there's no belly you bounce from  
>Blow sellin, dough amounts to no tellin<br>There'll be no tellin, snitches get it back  
>Those gats to your backs for my boy," <em>She grinned, pinching Riley's cheek.

"_What part of the game is that, huh?  
>Niggas and they feelings cuz I handle your dealings, keep your name in tact<br>My fame's intact, so cops won't know what it's hittin for  
>Now hoes wanna know what you shittin for?<br>'Cause I'm your bitch," _Cindy leaned over and looked at him, pointing to herself with a big smile_._

"_The Bonnie to your Clyde, it's mental, mash your enemies, we out in the rental  
>I'm your bitch, niggas run up on ya, shift ya lungs, who's your organ donor?<br>What they know about, extreme measures I'm a ride with you  
>And my baby three-eighty at my side<br>And we lock the town, I'm as down as any thug  
>My love, they gotta take us in blood, what," <em>Cindy ended, giving him a gangsta smirk.

"_Baby say yeah, baby say yeah," _Riley smiled, beginning to sing. Cindy grinned and rested her head in the crook of her arm by his cheek, listening to him.  
>"<em>If you'd lie for me, like you lovin' me.<em>  
><em>Baby say yeah, baby say yeah<br>If you'd die for me, like you cry for me_  
><em>Baby say yeah, baby say yeah<br>If you'd kill for me, like you comfort me_  
><em>Baby say yeah, baby say yeah," <em>Riley turned his head slightly to give her a smirk as he squeezed her lower thigh.

"_Girl I'm convinced, you my down ass bitch."_

It was a long walk back to the house. They continued to listen to music and make light conversation, but Riley could tell she was getting sleepier. Her responses went from full sentences, to one-word answers, to 'mm-hmms'. Riley thought it was kind of cute though.

He finally made it up the walkway to the front porch and pulled it open.

"We here, C…. C?"

No response.

_This girl really sleepin' though._

Riley just grinned and shut the door, beginning to walk up the stairs, her still on his back. When he made it to his room, he kicked off his shoes. Then, because Cindy's legs were right in front of him, he pulled off both her sneakers and tossed them on the ground. Riley then approached his bed and turned around, easing Cindy so she was sitting and removed her arms from his neck.

"Aye, don't be fallin' back yet." Riley turned and held her up as she was about to lay back and stretch out.

"Nooo." Cindy whined with her eyes shut.

"Shuddup." Riley chuckled as he took the bag off her back and then began to slide her jacket off her shoulders.

_Damn, you practically __**strippin'**__ her_. The head below the waist thought. Riley just exhaled slowly, trying to think of other things as he finally removed it all the way off.

"There." Riley tossed the hoodie behind him, then swung her body around so she would be lying the right way. "Good_night_, Cindy." He gave her a light push on the shoulder, easing her down.

"Mhm." She mumbled, her eyes still closed as she turned on her side and snuggled into the covers.

Riley shook his head at her before pulling off his hoodie. He stepped out of his long pants and then climbed into the other side of the bed. He grinned, glancing at Cindy who was on her side facing him.

She was so _pretty_.

He was just closing his eyes when he remembered: she was supposed to sleep in the _twin_ bed that night. He hadn't even thought about it. He'd just dropped her in his bed like she belonged there or somethin'…. No comment.

Ah well. He'd just tell her that she crawled into his bed in the middle of the night. Hah.

* * *

><p>I'm back, I'm back, I'm baaackk! :D<p>

This was real fun to write (and daammnnn, this was a long-ass chapter! I was gonna split it, but decided not to. I guess I felt bad for bein' MIA for like a week :)). Hope you enjoyed it. I even added some Jamilah, along with some Huey/Jazmine cuteness for ya (that was cute scene to write)! :D

Disclaimers, disclaimers, oh we love the disclaimers: I do not own the songs _Get It On The Floor_ by DMX (I… freakin'… LOVE THIS SONG. every single time I hear it I get hype as hell!), the baby-mother quote from DMX's _Party Up/Up In Here_, _Down Ass Bitch_ by Ja Rule (feat. Charli "Chuck" Baltimore). I also do not own the movie _Space Jam_ (but I still loves it!). Again, the episode where Riley names some of his aliases is _The Real_, which I don't own. I also don't own any copyright to Beanie Babies in case you're wondering. I have some though. :)

Ooooh, and Riley and Cindy just keep growing closer and closer. They were sorta up on each other all day right? My my my, go back and count how many times they were touchin' each other. lolz! And** random information in case you're curious:** for the part where Riley was holding Cindy when she jumped into his arms, he was kinda holding her in the way that Snoop Dogg held Britney Spears in her _Outrageous_ music video. Google a picture, it's actually really cute. And it works out well because I imagine that Riley's 6'4", surprisingly the same height as Snoop, but Cindy's 5'7" so that'd make her a little bit taller than Britney is in the video. But for real, go look at picture of them, it reminds me a lot of Riley & Cindy! :D

Anyways, the flirtiness is getting better and better. And I'm tellin' y'all. What you guys have been waiting for is coming. Give it just a few more chapters. Promise. Stay tuned :D

Peeaccee :)

~Schweetie

**Explanational PS**: Ayy, so y'all know how I been promoting my homie's story _Beatin' The Heat_ by Mr. Alaska? Well, it had been brought to my attention that a part of my last chapter (the part dealin' with Riley's spit) is somewhat similar to a part of his story (I don't wanna ruin it, go read his story). I'm just puttin' this out there, especially to Mr. Alaska, that I was **not** stealin'/rippin' off his idea. I map out chapters and occurrences that I want for my story waayy in advance (I've already got the damn ENDING outlined, yo) so I don't forget or hit a writer's block. I knew I wanted Riley & Cindy to have lunch and for Riley to be real flirty with the food (stealin' and eatin' bites off hers, takin' a drink from the same straw and stuff). 100% was not even thinking about the scene from his chapter when I was writin' mine. It was only after he was the one to leave a review on last chapter that I actually went back to reread his. Yeah, Riley does a similar thing in both our stories (great minds think alike I guess :) lol), but I think there's a completely different feel from his part than mine, y'know? The only thing that I found was very similar between ours (and on accident by my part) was Cindy's immediate reaction (what she actually _said_). So that _was_ my bad, I didn't know and felt kinda awful after I reread it :( Anyway, I'm just puttin' this out here cuz I don't want people thinkin' that I'm a triflin' bitch by tryna steal other people's shit. Trust me, that ain't my style. Besides, me and Mr. Alaska are homies! He my hoe and I'm his bottom bitch! I wouldn't do that to him! :) I hope my dude knows this (I'm pretty sure he does), is not upset with me (he betta not be!), and knows nothin' was intentional. For reals :) …. Phew. Just needed to get that off my chest. Had to get the real truth out there, y'know? Feelin' like Huey Freeman up in this piece! Lolz :) … Now quit readin' this ridiculously long explanation of a PS and go read Mr. Alaska's story right now if you haven't already done so! He recently just posted another chapter! :D Peace for real y'all.

**Fun PS**: I… freakin'… ROLL at the quote I used! I literally can't stop laughing when I hear it! And OHMYGOSH, all of you need to go on YouTube right now and look up this video! I knew that The Boondocks did the S-Word episode based on a real event, but oh. my. LORD, it is almost exactly like what happened in the episode! The real-life teacher that did it was seriously as clueless as Mr. Petto! The video is called **"Boondocks Teacher Calls Student Nigga (Real and Cartoon Compared)"**. It shows what happened in the episode to what actually happened in the episode. I. FREAKIN'. DIED. I couldn't believe this teacher was dead ass. Go watch it right now. Seriously. XD … aiight, I'm gone for real for reals ;)


	18. Scruff & Edge Part I: New Things

Ayyyy, whazzup whazzup, what's good what's good? :) First half of new chapter on deck.

Now commencing with the thank you's:

bunnybabe247: yaayy, I'm glad you like it! and yes, the way he cares for his girls is precious. hahahah! I'm glad you liked the JS reference. I hate to love that show, man. It's killin' my brain cells ;) thanks for the review! :)

Paige1292: WHY do boys do that? My dad does it on freakin' purpose cuz he knows I get so annoyed! UGH! lolz! but anyway, yes, Cindy has to deal with a clueless boy as well. And yeah, I did want to her to have a level of professionalism as she dealt with him. She can't always be ghetto, it has to seem like she grew up a little bit over the years, so I'm glad you commented on that :) And hah, oh Donovan gonna back up or get smacked up! ;) Hahahaha, really? That's awesome! And yeah, I didn't even know if this freakin' dance had a name, I'm Googling shit and couldn't even find a reference about that dance. I'm here hopin' y'all know what the hell I'm talkin' about. So I'm glad! hahaha! :D And lolz, yeah, I wanted to put in that Riley would be the person to have road rage. Hopefully, we'll see more later ;) Yay for Riley & Cindy flirty cuteness! Double yay for Jamilah cuteness! TRIPLE yay for Huey & Jazmine cuteness! hahah! I really did OD on this one, didn't I? ;) And dooonn'ttt worrryyyy. Read last PS at the bottom of the page ;)

Edgar H. Sutter: lolz, I'm glad you like it. and I'm makin' myself lose sleep, stayin' up til like five in the morning to work on this. and Donovan may be tryin' to get some, but we all know he's not gettin' anywhere. lol. Yes, Riley and Cindy just keep getting closer and closer, more this chapter too! :) And haha, if we see the brothers again, which they probably will be featured in at least one more chapter, maybe I can add them talking about their sister. :) thanks for the review!

Jazavelli: yaaayy, I'm glad I'm able to make you laugh! :D and hell yeah, Cindy don't play. the bitch was OWNED. ;) and lolz, I'm happy you like the songs too! I love music in case you can't tell. Hahaha, they forever gonna be thugs, taggin' and causin' trouble! And I thought of the Beanie Baby name, but the Louis Rich one comes from _The Real_ episode of the Boondocks. At the beginning Riley starts naming all his aliases and that was one of his! lolz! ;) And you know I had to put the baby in! AND some Huey & Jazmine adorableness! Huey is a cocky but sexy freak, girl. You know Jazmine probably didn't have him on the couch. He definitely wound up back in the bed ;) thanks again for your review! :)

LovinHueyFreeman: LMAAAAOOOOOOO, that's my line toooo! I ROLL! and I seriously couldn't believe the real-life teacher was dead ass. I mean REALLY? hahahah! ridiculous. and ooooh, you should! there's a Santa Stalker reference in this chapter, but I didn't use the line or go into any big detail cuz I want YOU to use it for your story. when you updating, girl? you're story's too good! got me waiting on hold! hurrrryyyyy! :D but anyways, back to this hilarious review. hahah, Donovan thinks he slick but Riley sees him. He's like, "Oh no no _no_, playa, you best back the hell up. She _mine_." and aww, I'm glad you liked that part! I thought it'd be cute! :) until Riley started thinkin' with the wrong head! ;) hahahaha, yuppp, Riley usin' his hands in the _kitchen_. So sexy when guys can cook. Cindy needs to bag for reals. ;) Lmao, only the realest of the real niggas cuddle! they definitely need to see that! :D And hahahahah, I honestly was gonna put Horse Choker and then changed it back to Louis Rich! Whyyyyy? LMAO (maybe because, and is it just me, but it sounds kinda dirty? ;))! and girl, I love Space Jam! I still messes with that movie (and I'm in college. WHAT!)! But yeah, Jamilah cutenessss! :D I could definitely see Riley as a good dad, he basically acts like one when it comes to his niece! Cindy and Riley would have the dopest kids ever! :D Honestly, I was thinkin' of you when I was writin' that line (**no homo**). I'm like, "I already know this girl's gonna love this part from Huey." hahahahah! He definitely a freak. Nuff said. Lolz! And Wednesday is approachin'. They gonna have to talk about it… next chapter perhaps? And for a little more information about Wednesday in particular, make sure you read the PS at the end of the chapter ;) ;) ;) Thanks again for your review! Your ending had me laughin' out loud! :D

lilmissfiestie26: yaaayy, I'm glad you liked it! :D and lolz, they gettin' closer and closer in these next two chapters! ;) thanks so much for the review!

genissis123: awwwww, thank you so much FF bud! that means so much to me! thanks for your review! :D

Mr. Alaska: lolz, yes, Cindy most certainly did! she livin' the dream! ;) hahahaha, it's a miracle they ain't, I know. they both bein' pussies by not makin' the move! but don't you worry. make sure to read PS at the bottom. ;) anyways, lolz, Cindy gonna be a real nigga for life! she ain't never gon' change! :D LMAO, smh, Alaska. Riley had the dirty thoughts, but he was a good boy. ;) Yaaaayyyyyy, you betta know this! *tackle hug* ^_^ thanks again for your review! :D

Jor-El Smith: aw, thank you! and yes, Riley definitely is a real man. He respects Cindy too much to pull some shady shit with her. I'm glad you commented about that :) thanks for your review! :)

Roronoa Star96: awww, thank you so much! I really appreciate that! :D thank you again for your review! :)

jazzyhue20: hahahaha, you and Mr. Alaska are dyin' for them to get it in, ain't you? LMAO! make sure yo read the PS at the bottom of the chapter ;) hahah, you know Riley had to get out of that one in a hurry! lolz! and Cindy is definitely right, Riley's great with his niece. It's adorable :) And lolz, don't hate me, but this chapter is kinda shorter than the previous. I had to split my chapters up for this one. But don't worry, it only means the next part will be up in the next couple of days. ;) thanks again for your review! :D (x3)

Dave The Wordsmith: awww, thank you! and lolz, no problem, I know bout bein' busy, believe me. :P but anyways, loved your review as usual! hahaha, I LOVE that part from that episode. I'm in tears almost everytime! :) and haha, DMX is the ultimate artist to turn to if you need to get hype in a _minute_! ;) My dude, Riley gonna be jealous if she talkin' to any other guy that ain't him! lolz! But yeah, he trippin' for real. Pushin' him outta the way like she really did hire him! hahah! and aww, I'm glad you like that part. they always gonna be homies :) :) :) and Cindy definitely already knows she's a favorite ;) hahahaha, Riley had to bounce out on that one! He like, "Yeaahh, it's time to end this conversation before I get the shit knocked out of me _through_ the phone!" And hahaha, yeess theyyy arrreee. Make sure you read the PS at the bottom :) but lolz, Riley still need to watch for Caesar though. Homie ain't gone. He still in the bushes somewhere! Riley need to keep his game up and make the move before he do! ;) Thanks again for your review! :D

tierrayaoi: hahahah, thank you times three! I'm glad you're back! thanks for the review! :)

Last chapter was pretty interesting, right? Riley and Cindy gettin' closer, flirtin' each other up… total cuteness! They get a little flirty this chapter, but it's only the first half. Next half will be even better (I hope)! And for some **inside scoop information**, make sure you read the author's note at the end of the chapter. ;) ;)

***Hitting the **_**Swag**_** button***

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>Have y'all lost your damn minds? Opening night is less than two weeks away and y'all wanna party?"<strong>_

_"We're just having some fun."_

_"**Fun? Do I look like Charlie Brown?"**_

_"No…."_

_"**Do I LOOK like Charlie Brown?  
>You know what? All y'all are fired!"<strong>_

_"What? Fired?"_

_"**Did I stutter? Beat it!"**_

_...(Silence. Turn to Quincy Jones)..._

_"Hey, don't be lookin' at me."_

_"**Don't look at Quincy Jones! Quincy Jones ain't gonna help you! Get ya asses out NOW****!"**_

~**Huey Freeman** (and Quincy Jones); A Huey Freeman Christmas

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

"_Hopped up out the beeeeeeddd_

_Turn my swag oooooooonn_

_Took a look in the mirror said "wassup, wassup"_

_Yeeeeeeaaaaaah I'm gettin' moneeeeyyyyy, ohhhhhhh…."_

"What the _fuuuuckk_?" Riley moaned, closing his eyes tighter and pulling himself closer to whatever heat source he was holding.

"Reezy, _please_. For the love of _God_, turn that shit off." Riley faintly heard a quiet feminine voice groan, sounding very close to his ear.

He felt momentarily confused as to why Cindy was in his bed, but then remembered: _he_ was the one that put her there last night. It would also make perfect sense for her being the "heat source." Riley was currently spooning her once again, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist and his head near hers. He didn't even _care_ at this point. As much as he hated this song, he didn't feel like moving.

He was feeling very comfortable at the moment.

Riley mumbled incoherent complaints before he tiredly put his face in Cindy's neck and left it there.

"Come _on_, Reez. I seriously cannot take this song any-_more_!" Cindy squeaked and let out a giggle right as Riley started rubbing his face and cheek into her neck. She was so cozy… _and_ she smelled good.

"Reezy, stooopp!" Cindy was laughing harder now and began to pull her face away from him.

"What the hell, girl?" Riley grumbled before finally lifting his head. He then sluggishly removed his arms from around her and rolled to turn off his alarm radio.

"Dat shit's bout to give me a fuckin' headache." Riley muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

When he dropped his hand and opened his eyes, he glanced over to Cindy. She was still turned on her side, but was looking back at him over her shoulder, now seeming more awake.

"And what's so funny? Why you laughin'?" Riley asked, rolling back so that he was propped up on his elbow.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Cindy flipped all the way over, facing him with a smile on her face. She then reached one hand up and held his chin, beginning to stroke her thumb and fingers along his jawline.

"Look at all this peach fuzz comin' in!" She giggled, turning his face different ways to examine it. "Damn, boy."

Riley gave a small grin at her rubbing his stubble like that. It felt kinda nice, even though he usually _hated_ his facial hair.

"Yeah, I gotta shave it." He cleared his throat after his voice slightly cracked when she started gently scratching it. "Girl!" He chuckled, finally grabbing her hand and pulling it down. That was _too_ distracting.

"Why?" Cindy was grinning, still staring at his jawline. "It's kinda…." She trailed off and blinked, finally averting her eyes away from it and back to his eyes.

"Kinda _what_?" Riley prodded curiously.

"Nothin'." Cindy shook her head, beginning to turn away from him to get out of bed.

"Hell naw, girl, what was you about to say?" Riley reached over and grabbed her arm, preventing her from turning further.

Cindy hesitantly looked back at him before putting on a poker face. "I dunno. It's just kinda… cute." She shrugged at him, pulling her arm away.

"_Cute_?" Riley let her arm go and raised his eyebrow at her. "For real?"

Cindy cracked a small grin as she stood and nodded. "Mm-hmm. I don't know how you'd look with a full one, but that scruffy stubble is definitely pretty cute. Girls dig dat shit." She began to gather her things to take a shower.

"_You_ dig this shit?" Riley was grinning now, staring at her from the bed.

Cindy shrugged again, her arms full as she began to walk to the door. "It's just new to me. My little Reezy's growin' up." She gave him a playful smile.

"Ain't _nothin'_ ever been 'little' bout yo Reezy, girl." Riley smirked mischievously.

Cindy gave him a look at his innuendo as she walked past the bed to get to the door. Riley was still propped up on his elbow and followed her with his eyes the entire way, continuing to smirk at her. Cindy just chuckled and shook her head with a quick eyeroll.

"Oh Reezy." Was the only comment he received as she pulled open the door.

"Oh White Girl." Riley replied, finally breaking eye contact with her. His response was another chuckle before the door was pulled all the way shut.

_She… want… the dick. _He thought with a smirk, turning and rolling out of his bed. As he pulled his covers up, in a half-hearted attempt to "make his bed," he realized something interesting.

_She ain't even __**notice**__ that she woke up in my bed. She just wakin' up like she belong there._

About an hour later, Riley was dressed and ready downstairs, now waiting for Cindy who was finishing getting her stuff. He was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for his Pop-Tart to be toasted when Granddad entered, surprisingly still in his pajamas.

"Hey, boy." He said as he walked to the refrigerator.

"Hey. No run this morning?" Riley asked, putting his foot on the chair to tie his shoes.

"Not today. I overslept." Granddad replied, walking over to the table with a glass and the pitcher of fresh orange juice.

Riley gave him a level look. "Granddad. It's barely eight o'clock!"

"That's _late_ for me."

"… Whateva, nigga." Riley shook his head with an eyeroll.

"That's the problem with young kids today. They wanna sleep til the afternoon and waste their entire day! No wonder the white folk call y'all a bunch of lazy niggas. Mm-mm-mmmmm. All you kids do is sleep, wake up, eat, go _back_ to sleep, get up to take a shit-"

_Waahh, waahh, wah-wah-wah_. Was the only thing Riley heard as he blankly stared at his grandfather, completely zoning out.

_White Girl needed to come on._

"Boy! _Boy_! Are you listening to me?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, yeah, for sure." Riley began to nod his head vigorously.

Granddad narrowed his eyes and gave him a look. "I _said_, since when do you ever leave hair on your face?"

"Oh…." Riley apprehensively itched at his neck. "Uhhh, I didn't really have time to shave this morning."

Granddad blinked at him. "You don't have time right now? It's not like you have a full-length _beard_ on your face. You just always complain about how much you don't like-"

"Ah, it's only for one day." Riley cut him off. "Tryin' somethin' new. You know. Rick-Rossin' it like I do." Riley tried to appear chill, leaning back in his chair and draping his arm along the back. "Besides… the bitches and the hoes like the scruff."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Granddad gave him a confused look.

"Bitches. They be likin' the new growth on the face. They think it's all sexy and shit." Riley explained with a grin.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Granddad shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around it. "You're telling me that women-"

"Bitches… hoes…."

"Boy, watch your mouth!" Granddad glared at him. "You're saying that they like facial hair?"

"The _new_ facial hair. Like when it first comes in. Dat shadow and dat stubble shit."

Granddad steadied his eyes on his grandson and gave him a look. "And _how_ exactly do you know this?"

Riley gave a slow but casual shrug. "I'm smart. It's common knowledge. Everybody know that I-"

"Boy, I know you." Granddad cut him off, his eyes not leaving his. "If you _knew_ about this ahead of time, you would never be complaining about how much you hate it. No, this is new information to you." Granddad leaned back in his chair and took a small sip of his juice.

"Hmm." He made a noise as he swallowed. "I think that you've recently learned about this from a certain white girl we know." He smirked.

"No, nuh-uh!" Riley shook his head. "Wrong! It's just obvious! Chicks be diggin' this and-"

"And now because she saw you with stubble and made a positive comment on it, you're takin' it out for a test run?"

"_Yes_. Wait, NO! I meant _NO_!" Riley's face started to feel warm. "That _ain't_ why! I knew about this before but didn't care cuz I ain't tryna love these hoes! I don't care what they want or like! I'm just doin' me! I just didn't have time this morning to get it off!"

"Mm-hmm." Granddad raised an eyebrow at him while he took another sip. "Let's see how long it stays on your face."

Riley was ready to respond when he heard footsteps in the hall. Cindy then appeared, now dressed and ready as she carried her workout bag. She was wearing a green Nike T-back tank top that said, "My Feet Hurt From Kicking So Much Ass," black workout shorts, and her pink and green LeBron Elites. She wore a pink bandana on her head and her blonde hair was in two low ponytails.

_Damn, she's cute as hell._

"Alright, I'm good." She gave the men a bright smile. "Good morning, Mr. Freeman." She was near him, so she took a step closer and leaned to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"_Awwwww_. Good morning, Cutie-Pie." Granddad sounded as though he were talking to Jamilah, the way his voice became ridiculously _nice_-sounding. He rose with a smile and walked to the toaster. "Here's a little something so you won't be hungry." He said, pulling the Pop-Tarts out and putting them on a paper plate before walking back over to Cindy.

"Aww, thank you!" Cindy beamed, taking the plate from him.

"For real though, it's like that?" Riley gave his grandfather a look. "That was _mine_."

"Nigga, if you don't shut yo ass!" Granddad whirled around and snapped. "Now I _know_ I raised you betta than that when it comes to visitors!"

"_No_, you did _not_! You raised me to be selfish and not to share _nothin'_ when it comes to people stayin' in the house!" Riley snickered, knowing that he was telling the truth. "I oughta snatch that plate out her hand!" He gave Cindy a grin.

"Alright, let me rephrase that, smart-ass." Granddad gave him a smirk. "I know I raised you betta when it comes to _white_ visitors."

Riley shifted his jaw and crossed his arms, earning a laugh from Cindy.

The old man had him there.

"Whateva, nigga. We out." Riley rolled his eyes, finally standing from the table.

"You lookin' fresh today, Reez." Cindy grinned at him, taking a bite of _her_ Pop-Tart as she gave him a once-over. Riley was decked out, wearing a purple shirt that said "The King of Kicks," black cargo shorts, purple and black Air Force Ones, and a purple fitted cap over his cornrows.

He was practically royalty after all.

"I thought you said you were gonna shave." Cindy commented, her eyes drifting down to his chin and jaw.

"Yeaahh, I didn't have time." Riley tried not to make a face when he heard Granddad snicker into his cup as he took a sip of his juice.

"Why didn't you just do it while I was finishing getting-"

"Aiight, we gonna stand here and discuss this?" Riley snapped, not feeling the need to repeat the same conversation he just had. "Is it really that serious? No. We gotta go to work, girl! Standin' here eatin' _my_ food and interrogatin' me like I'm some sort of criminal! Damn!" Riley gave her a glare while Cindy just giggled at him.

"You're too cute. And I ain't complainin'." She reached up and scratched his stubble again. And _damn_, did he like when she did that to him.

"Let's go. See you later today." She gave Granddad a smile before she headed out of the room first.

"Bye, Cutie-Pie. Have a good day at work now." He said kindly to her.

"Later, G." Riley rolled his eyes, waiting for him to start.

"Don't be bringin' no bitches back to the house with all that new growth, playa-playa!" Granddad began to laugh even after he had left the room. "And don't be surprised if you come home to see _me_ with a little hair on _my_ chin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

"Oh my God, that was so ill! I'm fuckin' fired up right now, yo!"

Cindy grinned and wiped her forehead with her towel. She had just finished another training, this time with a girl. Her name was Bianca and she was a very vocal and spirited young woman around Cindy's age of Hispanic descent. She was so tiny and fragile-looking, but had an attitude and style just like Cindy.

"I'm glad you liked it. You killed it in there." Cindy told her as she stepped out of the boxing ring.

"You taught me well, _chica_." Bianca pulled out her ponytail and let her dark hair fall to her shoulders. "Ooh, I can't wait to get back and show my boyfriend a thing or two. That _muchacho_ has been lookin' at the little hoochie in the apartment down the hall from us. He's about to get a little reminder of where the only place his eyes better be, okay?" She gave Cindy a look, her accent getting stronger due to how amped she was.

"Work it out, girl." Cindy chuckled. "Just don't do anything too drastic where you end up downtown in jail for the night."

"Oh, it won't get that bad." Bianca brushed off with the toss of her hand. "We'll fight it out, I'll scream at him a little, cuss him out in Spanish, he'll get all hot and bothered by the accent, I'll end up getting distracted by his raw _masculinity_, and then we'll be eventually banging it out to some good make-up sex." Bianca gave a light shiver as she daydreamed.

"Must be nice." Cindy giggled, handing the woman her bag.

"Oh, I'm hoping there's nothing nice about tonight." She gave Cindy a wink and a smile as she gathered her things.

_Damn, I need to get laid_. Cindy couldn't help but think.

"You'll tell _Franco_ that I'll be back for another training sometime in the next few weeks, yes?" Bianca asked Cindy, beginning to walk backwards to the door with her things.

"Absolutely." She grinned.

"_Gracias_, Cindy." The woman smiled before spinning around and marching out the door of the gym. Cindy was happy that she had remembered to call her Cindy and not by the Spanish name.

"Oh _Franco_." Cindy grinned, approaching the counter. Frank looked up and smirked at her.

"_Cyntía_." He raised an eyebrow with a light grin.

"Aye." Cindy gave him a look with a smirk. Even _that_ was a little too close to the gov'ment name. "Bianca wants to set up another training, maybe in the next two weeks?"

"Excellent." Frank nodded and wrote something down before looking back up to her. "That's great, then. Are you ready to go on break with your friend?"

"Wha-"

"AYYYYY!"Cindy jumped as she turned to see Riley sliding beside her. "It's break time! Let's go kid, I'm starvin'." He tugged on her arm impatiently.

Cindy rolled her eyes and turned back to Frank. "Be back in twenty minutes?"

"Sounds good. Have a nice lunch."

Cindy gave him a grin before practically being dragged away. "Aye, ease up! Damn!"

"You gotta nigga dyin'! I've been ready to eat for like fifteen minutes now." He complained as they walked out.

"Why didn't you just go eat then?"

"Cuz I have to wait for your ass, obviously?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nobody said you _had_ to wait." She grinned, glancing up at him. "But how sweet, Reezy. I'm flattered."

"You should be. I don't wait for niggas when I'm hungry."

"Awww." Cindy took a step closer to him and slid her arm around his waist. "You must really love me then, huh?" She smirked, turning her head up at him and batting her eyelashes a few times.

Riley looked down at her and rolled his eyes, tugging on one of her pigtails. "Shuddup, girl." He grinned as he tossed his arm around her shoulders as they walked together.

Cindy turned her head straight ahead again and gave a tiny smile.

_This feels so right._

Cindy cleared her throat as they started to approach the food court. "Sooo, where are you taking me today… for our second _lunch_ _date_?" She asked with a smirk, deciding to be bold.

Riley let out a short laugh. "Our date, huh?" He grinned, glancing back down at her. She nodded. "Hmm, I dunno, bay." He played along. "I was actually thinkin' of takin' you to my favorite restaurant. You like Chick-fil-A?"

Cindy gave him a light shove, causing Riley to crack up. "Hell no, nigga, you best find another favorite place." She laughed with him.

"I'm playin', chill." He continued to chuckle, wrapping his arm back around her.

"Oh, trust, I know you are." Cindy gave him the eye as they walked in. She glanced over to the right anyway. "But uhh… we can walk by there… you know… to see what else is down in that _direction_-"

"Oh _fuck_ no, girl, you ain't slick." Riley easily tugged her arm back as Cindy tried to pull him that way. "I ain't goin' over there, and _you_ sure as hell ain't goin' over there. Next thing you know, you gon' get us both kicked the hell out the mall and get us fired… well, get _you_ fired. _Heellll_ _no_." He gave her a final look with a smirk.

_Well damn, Reezy, you layin' down the law like a boss now? That's kinda… sexy._

Cindy put a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes, trying to snap out of it. "I wasn't tryin' to start _anything_. I have no idea what you're talking about." She gave him an innocent look with a small shrug.

"Mm-hmm. I'm sure." He shook his head at her before grabbing her hand and tugging her in the complete opposite direction of the court.

"Looks like I gotta fuckin' watch you like you eight."

"Whateva you say, daddy." Cindy muttered, glancing down at their hands. She could not believe he was walking through the food court holding her hand for everyone to see. Reezy didn't do that shit.

Riley whipped his head down to her. "Giiirll… you need to quit." He grinned at her. Then he looked down at their hands. "And I _was_ gonna go to grab yo arm, but caught myself. I woulda probably got shot at, people thinkin' I'm tryin' to kidnap a white girl and beat you. This still Woodcrest and I's gotta be careful." He shook his head as Cindy cracked up.

"Aww." She gave him a small pout. "Poor Reez. I'll make it easier so it seems that I'm willing." Cindy couldn't believe she was being so brave as she laced her fingers with his. Once again, it just felt so _right_.

Riley glanced down at their hands again as they walked. Cindy watched his expression carefully as he gave a slow grin before glancing back to her eyes.

"Oh, Cindy, Cindy, Cindy." Was all he said, continuing to grin as he pulled his gaze away and shook his head.

"Reezy, Reezy, Reezy." Cindy mimicked him, nudging her shoulder into his as they walked. She noticed that they were receiving a lot of glances, not that she was surprised; Riley did know everyone. But now the attention was mostly focused on them _together_. More specifically on their _hands_.

_Is C-Murph gonna have to break a bitch on a Tuesday? I was just ready to break one yesterday! _Cindy thought, shooting daggers back to anybody else that continued to freely stare. She looked over to Riley to see if he noticed, but he seemed to be in his own little world.

"You said you wanted Taco Bell yesterday, right?" He asked as they fell into the line.

"You remembered." She smiled at him.

"I don't forget anything, _sweetheart_." He smirked, giving her a look.

Cindy stuck her tongue out at him and (reluctantly) pulled her hand from his to take the bag off her back. "I've got my own this time, Reez." She told him, pulling out her small purse.

"You sure?"

Cindy stared at him. The old Reezy would _never_ ask twice if someone said they had their own money. "Yes, I'm positive. I'm good."

He gave her a look before giving a light shrug. "Aiight, girl."

Cindy grinned and moved ahead in line. "What do you usually get?" She asked him.

Riley looked at the menu. "Usually I stick with the Volcano Taco, but this time I think I'mma try somethin' different."

Cindy pretended to gasp. "The world really _is_ ending."

"Shuddup." He smirked, nudging her. "Nah, I wanna try that new Dorito taco. Dat sounds real good."

Cindy nodded. "That _does_ sound good. I love Doritos."

"I know you do. You always used to jack my bags at lunch like a _hoe_."

"Oh, let it go, how long ago did it happen?" Cindy chuckled.

"Dat don't matter! You stole my chips like every other day! It was messed _up_!" He continued.

"Boy, if you don't shut up about that. Petty-ass nigga." She shook her head.

"Next in line, please." The cashier looked in Riley and Cindy's direction. Riley gestured for her to go first. Cindy smirked before stepping over.

"What would you li-"

"I want two Doritos Locos Supremes, a chicken quesadilla, the Volcano Nachos, a Mountain Dew, and a Limeade Sparkler. Here, here, here!" Cindy quickly thrust a twenty at the slightly flustered looking cashier.

"Cindy!" Riley quickly walked over to her. "Girl, what the hell? I know you ain't just ordered my food."

"Too late, beyotch." Cindy grinned as she took her change and receipt from the man and stuffed them in her purse. "You still like Mountain Dew, right?" She asked him innocently.

Riley gave her a hard look and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. "Here, I'm not lettin' you pay for me, take-"

"I ain't takin' nothin', Reezy. It's done." Cindy took a step away from him and crossed her arms.

"Cindy…." He warned trying to give her an intimidating look as he held a twenty in his hand.

"What, Reezy? You should be happy. I'm finally _paying you what you owe_. Isn't that one of the things you demand most in life, S.S.?" She smirked, referring to his Santa Stalker initials.

Riley shifted his jaw, looking like he was trying hard not to smile. Cindy grinned at him. "I'm not takin' your money, Reez. It's not a big-ass deal, so stop making it one. You paid for me yesterday, I paid for you now." She shrugged.

He sighed and slowly put his wallet and his twenty-dollar bill back in his pocket. "I've gotchu tomorrow."

"If you say soooo…." She sang, turning from him to wait on the food.

"You so _annoyin'_." He gave her a light push as he waited beside her.

"You're welcome." She smiled at him.

"Thank. You." He rolled his eyes as he grinned at her. "How's work today so far?" He asked, changing subjects.

"Amazing." Cindy smiled. "I got to train a girl today who was crazy as hell, but hilarious to work with. She was so cool."

"And what made her so cool?"

"I dunno, she reminded me a lot of myself at 20-"

"Okay _ego_, thinkin' you so cool at 20." Riley cut her off.

"Shuddup, hoe!" Cindy pushed him lightly. "That's not what I meant. She just seemed like she has a personality like mine, so we got along great when we trained." She paused, beginning to grab the tray that had their order. Riley nudged her out of the way.

"I got it. Go on." He told her as he lifted it.

Cindy rolled her eyes with a grin and began to lead him to a table. "Anyway, we just had a lot of fun as we worked together. We talked the entire time, she told me about her crazy-ass boyfriend, talked about her crazy-ass ideas, and _ooooh_, she showed me her tattoo." Cindy's eyes widened excitedly as they sat down.

"Workin' hard I see." Riley snickered. "But for real? People just start showin' off their tattoos in the gym now? Where was it?"

"Quiet. It took up her entire back. It was a dragon design that she took from that movie, _The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo._ It was sick as _hell_."

"Sounds dope." Riley commented before biting into his taco. "I would know though… I'm the one that did it." He said, his voice muffled due to his full mouth.

"Shut _up_!" Cindy's jaw dropped. "You serious?"

"Girl, who you think? There ain't no other tattoo shop close." He chuckled at her. "Yeah, I know you you're talkin' about. Bianca, right? Spanish, tiny, half crazy?" Cindy nodded mutely. "Yup, I made the design for her and gave it to her."

"You made the design _too_?" Cindy leaned closer, shocked.

Riley shrugged with a nod. "It wasn't that big."

"Reez. Yes it _was_. That tattoo looks amazing." She shook her head as she took a small bite of her quesadilla. "That's the type of tattoo that gives other people inspiration to _get_ one."

"I'm flattered." He smirked with a playful eyeroll.

Cindy casually took a sip of her drink before speaking again. "You know… recently I've been in the mood to do something… different… _edgy_…." She trailed off, glancing at Riley.

He had just taken a bite of his taco, but his eyes were now focused right on hers. He started to cough and pounded on his chest a few times. Cindy raised an eyebrow at him with a grin, waiting for him to get it together.

"Uhhh, w-w-what is the type of somethin' that _you_ talkin' about?" He stumbled over his words, scratching the back of his neck anxiously.

Cindy furrowed her brow at him. "Are we talkin' about the same thing? What are _you_ thinkin' that I'm-"

"Ah-ah." Riley quickly shook his head back and forth, shutting her down. "I have no idea, you just tell me whatchu thinkin'." He propped his arm up on the table and placed a fist over his mouth, waiting on her to speak.

Cindy gave him a confused look but shrugged. "Um, _okaayy_. I've just recently been wanting a change. Like somethin' new. So I was _thinkin'_ about gettin' a new tattoo."

Riley raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You want a tattoo? But you already got one."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know people were only allowed to get one." She joked with him. "Weirdo. What did you _think_ I was talkin' about?"

"_Nothin'_." He stated firmly. "But uh, is you sure? Why all of the sudden?" He took his cup off the table and began to slurp loudly from it.

"It's not really all of the sudden. I've always known that I wanted at least two specific tattoos, and I knew that the first was going to be my Love & Basketball one."

"What's the second?"

Cindy grinned. "Weelll, in relation to my first one, I've always wanted the Love & Basketball symbol. The basketball in the shape of heart? And I wanted it on my shoulder." She explained.

Riley nodded at her. "Sounds legit."

"Seeing Bianca's made me want to get it… what do you think?" She asked him.

"If that's what you want, go for it, girl."

"How much do tattoos run at your job?"

"Psh. Special employee discount, I got you covered." He gave her a grin.

"Really?" Cindy asked with a big smile as he nodded again. "That's awesome."

"Whenever you want it, let me know and I'll hook you up." He told her before taking the last bite of his first taco.

Cindy popped a nacho into her mouth a smiled at him. "Could I get it… today?"

Riley snickered. "Damn, you all excited for this. But yeah, if you want. You can get it done after you're off."

"And…" Cindy spun the straw in her drink. "Would you be the one to do it?"

Riley paused, the taco at his mouth. "You want _me_ to be the one to give you one?" He lowered it.

_Is this nigga serious?_

Cindy gave him a look. "No, Reezy, I want one of your co-workers to do it. Obviously, you're the only one I would want to give me one!"

Riley slightly began to grin. "You sure, C? You really want _me_ to give you a tattoo?"

"I only want the _best_." She gave him a smirk, causing him to smile. "Why would I want anyone else to do it _but_ you, dummy?" Riley rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"So will you?" She gave him a big smile.

Riley stared at her before grinning and nodding. "Sure. I'll do you-uuuurr tattoo!"

Cindy let out a short laugh. _Did he just say, "I'll do you," and then try to cover it up?_

"What was that, Reez?" Cindy tilted her head to the side, smirking.

"I said I'll do your tattoo, what?" He replied quickly, taking a big bite of his taco. It looked like he was trying to keep his mouth full.

"It sounded an awful lot like you said-"

"_Damn_, dis taco's bangin'!" He barely got out. "Even betta than my first. You gotta try!" He lifted the taco and held it up to her mouth.

Cindy didn't open, but stared at him with an interested smile.

"You ain't slick. Now I _know_ you done fucked up. You don't offer food to nobody. But I'mma let it slide." Cindy gave him a big smile.

"Just shut up." Riley told her, nudging the taco to her lips.

Cindy rolled her eyes and smirked before opening her mouth, allowing him to feed her a big bite. Even though she knew he was just trying to change subjects, it was still a sweet gesture.

"Good, right?" Riley asked her, pulling it back and delivering another bite to his mouth.

Cindy nodded as she chewed. "It _is_ really good." She said, her voice muffled.

"Mm-hmm."

"… Now about what you said before you told me to take a bite…."

"Hoe, shuddup, I said 'your!'" He told her, tossing a nacho at her.

"No, you tried to play it off to _sound_ like 'your!'" She laughed, throwing a nacho back.

"It just _sounded_ like that! I had somethin' in my mouth!"

"Yeah, maybe your _foot_!"

The rest of their twenty (turning to thirty) minute break continued that way. Half of the nachos wound up on the floor, they received many warning looks from the custodians (that they ignored), and everyone in their radius often turned curiously to find the reason behind their loud laughter. Not that anyone else could ever understand.

They were still laughing after they had left the food court and were headed back to work.

"You so _dumb_." Riley shoved Cindy lightly with one arm. As he passed by a garbage bin, he tossed the empty cup of Cindy's Limeade drink in. Halfway through their lunch, they had swapped each other's drinks.

"Go take a look in the mirror, boy." Cindy snickered, pushing him back as she sipped on Riley's Mountain Dew.

Riley shook his head as they finally approached his shop. He put his hands in his pockets and turned back to look at her.

"Aye, after you get done, you come here. I'll probably be finishing setting up so we'll be good to go by the time you get here."

"Okay." Cindy nodded. "What about the design?"

"I'mma go work on it now so the stencil will be ready by the time you get here."

"Don't fuck it up." Cindy told him playfully.

Riley scoffed and grinned at her. "Bay, you dealin' wit Reezy. My shit's always on point."

"It betta be." She gave him a look before she put a hand on her hip and drained the last of her drink.

"Getcha ass to work, girl."

"Alllriiiiight." Cindy sighed with an eyeroll. "Thank you for lunch… although I don't know why I'm thankin' you at all. It was on me." She smiled.

"Oh _right_. Thanks for takin' _me_ out on a lunch date, babygirl." Riley smirked down at her.

Cindy chuckled. "Always. No big deal." She began to take a step away. "Aiight, I'll see you at 5." She turned around and started to walk.

"Ayyyyee, hol'up C."

Cindy turned back to Riley. "What?"

Riley was still standing in the same spot and position. He gave a small grin before pulling his left hand out of his pocket. Then he crooked his index and middle finger, gesturing her back over. Cindy gave him a suspicious look as she began to walk back. She tossed her now empty cup in the garbage before she was in front of him again.

"Yeeesss?"

"I don't get a hug goodbye?" He grinned down at her.

Cindy chuckled. "Um, we didn't hug last time. I'm gonna see you in less than five hours… and you're right down the hall from me."

"Aw, so it's like that then? Damn, girl, no love? I'm tryna be a good friend and shit, tryna thank you for the date and everything. Dat's cold."

Cindy rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "Whateva, Reez." She chuckled and held out her arms.

Riley smirked and took a step closer, pulling his other hand out of his pocket before snaking both arms slowly around her waist. Cindy tried not to obsess over how good his arms felt around her as he held her and she leaned her head to rest on his chest. _God_, she loved the feeling of hugging him. He was so comfortable, so cuddly, so perfect for her to-

"Aye!" Cindy jumped as she suddenly felt Riley hold her tighter with one arm as he slid something into the back pocket of her shorts.

"HA!" Riley let Cindy go and jumped back with a triumphant grin.

"What the…." Cindy reached into her back pocket and pulled out… a twenty dollar bill.

"Really, Reezy?" She cracked a smile as she stared at his cocky grin. "Was it really that serious?"

"_Yes_." He stressed, his grin wider. "Winning as usual."

"Reezy, take this back!" She began to walk forward but Riley just walked backwards into his shop.

"Ex_cuse_ you miss, but I've got a job to work at. Can't be fraternizing with customers. As much as I _want_ to. Even when they take me out on _dates_. Sorry." He gave her the sexy smirk.

Cindy shook her head at him before turning around. "You're annoyin' as _hell_, Reez." She said loudly, her back now to him. She heard him snicker behind her, breaking out of his act.

"Go buy yourself somethin' pretty on me, baby!"

Cindy just rolled her eyes with a smirk.

_That boy drove her __**crazy**__._

* * *

><p>Yes, yes, I know it's nowhere near as long as last chapter, but I really did have to break this one up or it would have been ridonkkulous. And think of it this way, the longer the chapters are, the faster the story's over… and quite honestly I'm not ready for it to be done yet! lolz! Selfish, I know. :)<p>

This was an okay first half of the filler though, right? Not sure how I'm feelin' about it right now. It took a while cuz it took forever for me to find a way to start it. But now that this part's done, the next chapter should be up within a day or two. And I _know_ what I need to happen in _that_ chapter :) :)

Disclaimed: I do not own _Turn My Swag On_ by Soulja Boy, the "wah, wah, wah-wah-wah" is from _You're A Jerk_ by the New Boyz or could even considered to be from the teachers/parents voices from _Charlie Brown_, any Nike merchandise, Air Force Ones, Chick-fil-A/Taco Bell products, Mountain Dew, and _The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo_, or the "Winning" phrase. Also, the line where Cindy comments about the Santa Stalker comes from _A Huey Freeman Christmas_ episode. And, last chapter I forgot to put that Riley's idea for their mural came from the _Riley Wuz Here_ episode. :)

That's it for now. See ya with an update in a few days! ;)

~Schweetie

**Inside-Scoop PS**: Just in case anyone is curious (which I know a lot of y'all are), **the moment between Riley & Cindy that you've been waiting for is arriving**. Currently, it is **_Tuesday_** in the story. Special moment happens on **_Wednesday_**. It's not going to be next chapter (and I can't guarantee the chapter after because I already know these chapters are gonna get long-ass), but just so you know. We're barely a day away from what everyone's been wanting to happen! That is all the information that I feel is necessary to give at this point! Stay patient and lovely like you readers do. Deuces :)


	19. Scruff & Edge Part II: Mark Me

Second half (but it's lookin' like it's really only a _third_. Smh… explained at the bottom) comin' up! I updated pretty fast for you guys, huh? :D

Commencing with part two of the thank you's:

EccentricSuperchick: aww, thank you! I'm glad you liked it! :) Don't worry, we're only chapters away! :D thanks for your review! :)

Iloveyou1234567890123: lolz, thanks for your review! and I'll check it out! :)

Paige1292: boys are STUPID. bottom line. lol! and haha, don't worry, much more cuteness to come! I'm a cuteness and romance junkie too! ;) yaayy, I'm glad you like how he behaves! I'm trying to make it where he's growing up a little and become sweeter and more respectful when it comes to real ladies (not hoes). I try to make him be as sweet to her as possible. He loves that girl! :) And Cindy obviously loves him too. Look at 'em both openly flirtin' in public! ;) and GIRL, i LOVE scruff! some girls like it and some girls hate it, but I am *definitely* a chick that loves the facial hair on guys. Especially when it first starts comin' in after a shave and is all short and adorable! SO SEXY! ;) And haha, Granddad may be crazy, but he's wise. He already know. :) Mmmmhhmmm, Cindy wants a piece of Riley on her body… well… she wants more than ONE piece, but I digress ;) its about to go down! thanks for your review! :D

bunnybabe247: hahaha, that's why I put it in there because I thought the "wah wah" could go either way! lolz! and I love that quote too! Huey's a trip! I'm also glad that you're lovin' the flirting! They get closer and closer each day :) thanks for the review!

genissis123: hahah, update right here, don't let the black out! ;) thanks so much for your review! :D

tierrayaoi: thank you so much! :)

jazzyhue20: I'm glad you liked it! and lolz, I know! me no want story to end either! I'm havin' too much fun! :( but lolz, yes, Riley does take good care of his girl! it's sweet! and Cindy be thinkin' he's sexy when he gets dat BASS in his voice! Lmao! ;) We probably haven't seen the last of Kelly. That trick will be back :x but hahaha, yeaaahh, Riley's got some dirty thoughts runnin' thru his mind. he's gotta do SOMETHIN' about it and in a hurry! ;) thanks again for your review! :)

LovinHueyFreeman: hahaha, I love that line too! and lolz, I thought he sounded more like Riley at that part TOO! :D And girl, you already know! Lookin' out for my homies! ;) But I know you need to hurry up and update (please?)! I'm dyin' over here! You're story's too cute! I needs to find out more about Cindy's crazy past! :O Haha, you know Riley's crazy-ass gave himself that nickname. Why, we'll never know. lolz. And awww, I'll miss the story when it's done! But that just means possible sequels of their futures? Hmmm…. ;) Anywaayys, haha, yupp, they be claimin' it now! :D And homegirl definitely a bit nervous. She like, "is this too much? does he care if I hold his hand like this? shit, give me a sign, boy!" hahah! and she ain't slick neither! she definitely wants Kelly to get a peek! but Riley see her ass. He like, "oh hell no, I ain't gettin' mixed up in no chick fight… although… it'd be hot to see my girl fightin' over me." ;) and hahah, Cindy probably woulda flipped shit if he was actually bein' serious. But she knew he was just bein' playful, semi-serious with dat sexy smirk. And C know that she like the bass he get in his voice! ;) And yuuuupp, Riley growin' up with dat stubble shit. I know I find that stuff sexy as hell. Just a little bit of that scruffy cuteness drives me crazy! *dreamy sigh* But I digress. Cindy know she love it. And Riley know that he love that SHE loves it. Thinkin' he slick by tryna keep it. Granddad see him though! ;) and mmhhhmmm, tattin' her up! More flirtiness on deck ;) Thanks so much for your review! :D

Mr. Alaska: hahahahaha, you KNOW she ain't gonna comment on the fact that they spooning! She be lovin' it! She don't want him to stop! ;) And hahaha, Granddad definitely know the real deal. He ain't stupid. But yeaaahh, Cindy definitely be lovin' the cute scruff! hahahahaha! She'd probs be all over yours! ;) Yeah-yeah, Riley gettin' into da lovey-dovey shit for reals! And don't worry, we're so close! :D hahahaha, you know Riley been thinkin' with the wrong head for a little while. He needs to get it straight! … Or just MAKE A MOVE! haha! he will though! Real soon ;) Thanks for your review, my bitch ;)

Jor-El Smith: hahahaha, I'm glad I was able to motivate you to go watch that episode! I love that quote too. It always makes me laugh! :D And lolz, I'm happy that you notice the tension! It's just buildin' and buildin'! Sooner or later (very very soon), it's gonna come out ;) Thanks so much for your review! :D

Flirty Riley and Cindy last chapter, right? Wrappin' their arms around each other, holdin' hands, sharin' drinks, huggin' it out and shit! And now C-Murph wants a new tattoo? _And_ wants Reezy to be the one to tatt her up? Awww shit. Let's see what goes down in this one ;)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>I know about white people too. Like when they talk, they say the whooole wooorrd liiikee thissss."<br>~Riley Freeman; The Garden Party_

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

"And it's gonna take how long again?"

"… About two hours, give or take…."

"And why is it gonna take that long? Because, like I said, I have a lot of things to do that day, so…."

Riley suppressed the urge to groan as he propped his elbow on the counter, putting a hand to his forehead. He was currently on the phone with some chick that felt the need to go around and around in circles over what she wanted done. Riley was ready to cut himself if he had to listen to her ramble on one more time.

"_Ma'am._" His voice was strained as he tried to remain 'polite' to this woman. "Your tattoo in particular is going to take about two hours due to the detailing. If you can't sit for that long, you might not want to do it this weekend and try scheduling it for a different day." _**OR**__ find another damn tattoo shop! _He added as an afterthought.

"Okay, let's do that!" The woman's voice was suddenly chipper.

_Why the __**FUCK**__ wouldn't you tell me this fifteen minutes ago?_

"_Great_." Riley rolled his eyes, grabbing the computer mouse to go to the store calendar. "And you want it done this week, right?"

"Yeah, definitely. Any day but Friday."

"Aiight." Riley boredly scanned over the dates. "You can get it done today if you really need it. We open til nine." He suggested.

"No, I've got plans for tonight."

_And I care because?_

"What's tomorrow's date?"

"Tomorrow?" Riley looked. "That would be the Wednesday, June the… thirteenth…." Riley trailed off, furrowing his brow.

_The hell? _Why did that date ring a bell for him? He already knew whatever it was, it was important. Dates always stuck out at him like that.

"Ooh, what are the times for tomorrow?" The woman pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Uhhhh, we got an opening for a two-hour time slot between 9 and 11 AM," Riley began, still while trying to think. He already knew he had to babysit, but that definitely wasn't it. "We got another spot from 1 to 3 PM…."

"I know it can't be that one. I have a birthday party to go to." She responded.

_Why the fuck are you tellin' me your life story while I'm tryna…._ Riley's eyes widened slightly.

_Birthday_. It was _definitely_ someone's birthday tomorrow. Riley placed his hand on his hat and drummed his fingers as he thought.

"Are there any other times for tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah. We got another at 5 to 7 PM," _It ain't Huey or Jazz. They both in February_. "And then we're available for any other walk-ins after that_." Jamilah's in January. Granddad's is in November… and mine's was in March. Which takes care of all the immediate people. But who am I-_

"I think my best time is going to be-ugh, one second. DAMMIT, NO!" Riley jumped, pulling the phone back from his ear a bit. "BAD DOG! OFF THE COUCH NOW!"

_The hell is __**wrong**__ wit this ghetto-ass chick? _Riley rolled his eyes slowly before closing them again.

"I SAID _NOW_, MINDY!"

And just like that, Riley's eyes snapped back open.

_No way_.

Riley turned back to the calendar, but already knew before even staring at it again. He was positive.

Cindy's birthday was tomorrow.

Riley exhaled and pulled down his visor over his eyes. _Shit. _It was going to be Cindy's birthday. She was gonna be 23, due to the fact that she was a summer baby. He knew he probably would've remembered, he rarely forgot shit, but was just pissed because his day was more than halfway over _now_. He was nowhere near ready if he wanted to think of something to plan for her. Including thinking of a good-ass gift.

_Damn_.

"Sorry about that." Riley rolled his eyes at the voice back in his ear. "My dog. But yeah, I think the 9 to 11 will work best for me."

"Aiight, cool." He typed in a few things on the computer. "Just stop in about ten or fifteen minutes early to go over everything.

"Awesome. And who am I speaking with?" The woman's voice suddenly seemed more interested.

Riley already knew where she was going with it.

"I'd like to have my tattoo done by you, if you don't mind." She said smoothly into the phone.

_Of course you would._

Riley let out one deep chuckle. "Ask for Red." He smirked.

"Please and thank you, Red." She giggled flirtatiously. "See you tomorrow."

"Peace, babes." Riley didn't wait for a response, hanging the phone up quickly.

_**NOT**_. Red had done some similar shit like that to him before, so he could consider them even.

Riley slid off the chair and began to walk back over to the other side of the shop, where the parlor chairs were. He passed Red as he made his way over to his area.

"Did I just hear you use my name?" He asked him.

"Yup." Riley didn't even hesitate, taking a seat in his stool.

"Bitch."

"Yo, I got ninety-nine problems but a bitch _ain't_ one, nigga. Have fun wit yours tomorrow." Riley gave him a sarcastic grin before turning around to face his table.

He lifted the stencil he had finished drawing an hour ago and examined it. It was pretty perfect. He knew that Cindy would want it exactly like how the logo looked at the opening of the movie, so he didn't change anything about it. In size, it was slightly larger than two inches all the way around since she had said that she wanted it to be relatively small.

Everything was in place for _that_… except….

Now Riley wasn't so sure he wanted to be the one give her it.

He had started thinking this way a few hours ago. A girl around Riley's age had come in for her appointment with Dean. She was getting her first tattoo done on her lower back: a butterfly.

How original.

Riley had been in the same room with no customers for himself, so he worked on the design. He could barely hear himself think as the chick started freaking out. Screaming, groaning, wincing, and practically in _tears_ over her damn tramp stamp.

Now Riley had been doin' his job for a while. He knew that the lower back usually hurt more than the shoulder. He also knew that everybody was different. Some felt no pain at the most sensitive places, others felt intense pain everywhere. And he'd seen a wide range of different customers and different reactions to many tattoos. But watching that girl, today of _all_ days, made Riley a little nervous.

He did _not_ want to put Cindy in pain. Especially now that he knew it was the day before her birthday! What if he caused her to be sore the next day? Shit, what if she _cried_? He didn't think he'd be able to handle seeing her cry based on what he did.

_Maayyybee today isn't the best day._

But Riley was out of time. He swiveled his chair to the left as he heard approaching footsteps at the entrance of the shop. Then he spied her left Elite make the first step into the room.

_She here…. Shit…._

"Heeyyy." Cindy smiled as she laid her eyes on Riley, sauntering over to him.

"Aye, shaaawty." He gave her a lopsided grin as he stood from his chair. He didn't want her to know that he found out about her birthday just yet. He wanted to surprise her, so he acted casual. "What's good?"

"I'm _ready_." She said, taking a look around. "Nice shop."

"Thanks."

"Why do all tattoo places have a red and black color theme?"

"It's a tradition that goes back since tattoos became popular in America." Riley told her.

"For real?"

"Fuck if I know." He shrugged.

She laughed and smacked his arm. "Stupid."

"Watch it, girl."

"A-HA-_HEM_!"

The duo turned to the sound of someone obnoxiously clearing their throat. Riley rolled his eyes to see Red walking over.

"You ain't gonna introduce me, nigga?" He asked, glancing at Cindy.

"Wasn't plannin' on it." Riley told him. "But this is Cindy. She gettin' a tatt done today. C, this is Red."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Cindy reached over and gave him a homie-handshake.

"Sup, girl? How you know Reezy?" He asked her.

"We go way back. We been homies since we were kids." She grinned, turning her head to Riley.

Red's eyes lit up. "Wait, Reez, is _this_ the girl that's stayin' witchu? Yo friend that's back in town?" He asked loudly, causing Cindy to give Riley a look.

_This nigga right __**here**__! _Riley glared hard at Red, willing him to be quiet but inadvertently causing him to laugh instead.

"Yeah-yeah, you gotta be the girl! He was tellin' us how you in town for a bit and you chillin' at the crib wit him! Y'all two must be _real_ good friends if y'all are-"

"Motherfucker, do you want me to tell her your _real_ name?" Riley snapped, his face feeling warm.

Red smile instantly fell and he got quiet. "Why you gotta be like dat? I ain't did nothin', nigga! You on edge!"

"Shut the hell up, _Clifford_." Riley smirked triumphantly.

"Ohhh _shit_!" Cindy let out, a hand over her mouth.

"Man, I _hate_ you!" Red snapped before running out of the room as Riley laughed hard.

"That was messed up, Reezy!" Cindy hit his arm again, but was giggling.

"Dat nigga will get over it. He really do hate his name though. He got teased about it all the time growin' up, people callin' him a stupid dog and all this other shit. I swear, he has fuckin' flashbacks when people say his name." Riley was still snickering. Cindy just shook her head at him.

"Reez, did you call him by his name again? He just about ran me over."

Riley turned to see Dean walking into the room with a smirk. Riley shrugged. "It mighta slipped out. Hope he ain't cryin' back there."

"Always drama." Dean rolled his eyes before glancing at Cindy. "And who's this?"

"This is Cindy. She my friend that's gettin' a tattoo today. C, meet my boss, Vin Diesel." Cindy giggled as Dean all but engulfed her small hand into his massive one.

"Wow, that's _crazy_ how much you look like him."

"He _is_ him." Riley told her in a serious voice.

Dean rolled his eyes with a grin. "What_ever_. My _real_ name's Dean. I'm just too used to these knuckleheads callin' me any other name _but_ the right one."

Cindy chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Dean."

"Likewise. What are you getting done today, hun?" He asked her.

Riley didn't bat an eye. Dean was always sweet to the women that came in. He did it in more of a fatherly-way being as though he was in his late 30's, so it never seemed weird to Riley.

"Reezy's gonna give me a basketball tattoo on my shoulder." Cindy said excitedly, turning to poke him in the arm. "Can I see the design?"

Riley reached over to his desk and pulled out the stencil. "You like it?" He asked, handing it to her.

"Oh my _gosh_!" She exclaimed, a big smile on her face. "This looks exactly like the logo! It's _awesome_!"

Riley grinned. "I tried. That a good size for you?"

"It's perfect! I can't wait!" Cindy turned to him excitedly. "When do we start?"

Riley gave a tight smile. "Weelll, _now_, but uhhh…." _Think, think, think_. "Actually… in case you were wonderin', D is _real_ good wit doin' shoulder tatts, y'know?"

Dean, who had walked a bit away, snapped his head back and gave Riley a look. "Excuse me? Are you... giving a _compliment_?"

"I'm just sayin', man, you always do real decent. I mean, you been here longer, got more experience… yo shit is tight, no homo. I'm just sayin', in case she want you to do it for her, y'know…." Riley trailed off and nodded, trying to act natural.

Cindy stared at him blankly. "Nigga, what the fuck?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just tryna get the best service for you, girl. Tryna give you options and shit. And-_yoooo_!" Riley all the sudden gave a big smile as Red appeared back in the doorway, still looking a bit sour. Riley turned away from Cindy and walked over to him.

"My man, no homo." He said, reaching his fist out for dap. Red denied him, giving him a hard blank look.

"Aiight then." Riley quickly pulled back his hand and scratched his neck. "Look, I'm sorry for callin' you by the gov'ment name, man." Red raised an eyebrow at him for apologizing. "It was just jokes. You know you my nigga. We homies for life, all day err'day!"

Red continued to give him an expressionless look. "Mm-hmm…."

"Coo', coo', so peep dis." Riley pounded on his back and led him over to Cindy. "The thing of it is, C," he paused to glance at her. "It's _technically_ Red's shift right now. I don't wanna be on my nigga's grind and tryna steal his clients and shit, so maybe you oughta just let him do it. He real good with shoulders too."

Red slowly turned to look at Riley and shrugged his hand off his back. "Nigga, when have you ever hesitated to jack clients from me? _Or_ push unwanted ones on me like you _just_ did? Dis shit ain't nothin' new, stop stuntin' in front of yo girl!" He snapped before turning back to Cindy. "Nah, shawty, he's all yours. Have fun." He gave Riley another glare before stepping away.

Cindy then averted her eyes back to Riley, crossing her arms. "Reezy. What the hell? Why you tryna get out of this?"

"I'm _not_. I'm just tryna help, y'know? Tryna get you the best tattoo possible-"

"Reez."

"Tryna be decent with my other coworkers-"

"_Reezy_."

"As a matter of fact, my two other ones should be gettin' here any minute for their shift. Maybe I can ask _them_-"

"Riley!" He finally stopped talking and looked at her. She stared at him a moment before her eyes narrowed and she put a hand on her hip.

"You've _gotta_ be kidding me." Was all she said as she shook her head slowly.

"What?"

"You scared you gonna hurt me." She made it sound like a statement instead of a question.

"_No_!" Riley said, shaking his head. "Nah, I ain't worried bout dat at all!" He told her adamantly as she continued to stare at him. Then he paused. "But uhh… just for general knowledge… how's your tolerance for pain?" He asked nonchalantly with a shrug.

"_High_." She stressed, leaning in. "Seriously, Reez. This ain't that serious. When I got my first one done, it was a little uncomfortable at certain points but it wasn't unbearable. I wasn't cryin' or screamin' and shit." Riley felt slightly relieved by that.

"I'm _good_, nigga. You trippin' mad hard. All I want is for my best homie in the world to give me a bomb-ass tattoo that I can show off and cause other bitches to start hatin'. That's it." She smiled at him.

"That's so precious." Red whispered as he walked by them again.

"Nigga, get the hell outta here!" Riley shoved his arm as he past them, but he was grinning. Then he turned back to Cindy.

"_Fine_, girl. I'll do it."

"Yo ass was doin' it regardless." Cindy scoffed. "Tryna punk out on me? C-Murph don't think so."

"Shut the hell up." He smirked, nudging her over to his chair. "Let's get you prepped."

About ten minutes later, they had Cindy sitting backwards in the chair in front of Riley. He had cleaned her shoulder before placing the stencil on her left shoulder. It looked great even as a stencil, so Riley was confident that it would turn out nice.

"Aiight, girl. You good?" Riley asked her, tugging on his gloves.

"Mm-hmm." He saw Cindy nod her head. She had her arms crossed along the top of the headrest, her head facing straight ahead as she rested her chin on her arms. She had also pulled her hair up into one high and messy bun so it would be out of his way.

"Okay. I'm ready to start." He told her, picking up the tattoo gun.

"Go for it."

Riley exhaled and scooted his chair closer to her, steadying his left hand on her shoulder blade for better control. Then he turned on the gun, bringing it close.

"Are you ready?"

"Reezy." Cindy giggled. "_Start_."

"Alright… I'm puttin' it to your skin right… _now_." A moment after he said the words, he slowly placed it to her shoulder and began, working from the bottom up.

"You good?" He asked immediately as he went.

"That's it?" He heard Cindy say lightly. "This ain't that bad at all, boy."

_Thank __**God**__._

"You just a G. I knew you'd be able to handle it." Riley grinned, pausing to wipe the excess ink off.

"Bitch please. You over here spazzin' out like _you_ bout to get one."

"Hoe, you wish. I was beast when I got mine. I ain't feel _nothin'_." Riley told her, tracing the lines. "How'd your first tattoo go?" Even though she said it didn't hurt, he wanted to make small talk to keep her mind off it.

"Like I said, it was uncomfortable for a while, but I dealt with it. This is nothin' compared to the hip though."

"Good. Reezy know what he doin', don't he?"

"Mm-hmm. Tryin' pass me off to other people in here cuz you scared you gonna hurt me." He could practically see her roll her eyes. "When you _know_ you would've been heated if one of them had made me whimper and cry or some shit."

_Damn if she ain't lyin'. Red and Deez may be my niggas, but they'd be feelin' pain too if they woulda made her feel **any**._

"Girl, you stupid. Shuddup." He brushed her off with a grin.

"Nigga, please." She replied. "Who did your tattoo though?" She asked him.

"Diesel."

Cindy made a noise of a short chuckle through her closed mouth. "He's got serious skills."

"Eh, I'm better."

"Yeah, okay." She replied. "Did you ever think about getting another one?"

Riley was silent for a moment as he traced another line. "Yeah, actually... I don't know when or _if_ I'm gonna get it though."

"Tell me. What are you thinkin' about?" She asked curiously.

"Well… I was thinkin' about gettin' one on my tricep."

"Words?"

"Yep."

"That says what?"

Riley paused again for a moment. "I want it to say 'AM Freeman', the 'am' in all caps."

It was Cindy's turn to pause for a moment, as if she was thinking. "I like that…. No 'I' in front of it though?" She asked.

"… No…."

Riley could tell the wheels were turning in her head. "The 'am' has a special relevance, doesn't it?" She spoke.

A corner of Riley's mouth lifted up slightly. "You catch onto everything."

Because Riley had lifted the gun up to wipe the excess, Cindy quickly turned her head, laying it on the side of her arms to look back at him.

"Those are your parents' initials… aren't they?" She asked him in a soft voice.

Riley held the gun over her skin, but didn't press it down as he looked her in the eye. He rarely ever talked about his idea to _anyone_. He'd only mentioned it to a few people that had asked if he planned to get another one. But the only person who knew the true meaning behind it was Huey.

Riley nodded at Cindy. "Yeah." He said quietly.

"Tell me their names again?" She continued to steady her gaze on his eyes.

"… Amira and Malcolm." He told her, keeping his voice even.

Cindy blinked slowly at him and nodded her head. "I really think you should get it one day, Riley. That's a beautiful idea with actual meaning. I love it." She gave him a tiny but genuine smile.

Riley slowly grinned at her. He stroked a small area of her shoulder with his thumb before pressing the gun to her skin again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied, her gaze still on him. Then she gently cleared her throat. "Speaking of initials, in the stencil, did you put your signature thingy?"

Riley furrowed his brow and when he lifted the gun, he looked at her. "No… why?"

"Why not?" She asked him, giving him a funny look. "You told me before that you sign or put your symbol to any work that's yours, right?" Riley nodded his head slowly.

"Because you designed Bianca's, does she have a symbol or something?" Cindy asked him.

"Well, _yeah_. But she had a lot of detailing in hers, so it was easy to blend in. For _this_ one, there ain't nowhere to put it that it won't be noticeable." Riley explained, pressing the gun to her skin again.

"Sooo? Just put small initials at the bottom or something." She said easily.

Riley lifted again and stared at her. "You serious?"

Cindy lifted her right shoulder in a small shrug as he wiped. "Yeah. Why, you can't do free-hand?"

Riley gave her a look. "_Yes_, I can obviously do free-hand, but that ain't what I'm talkin' about. I mean are you serious about… puttin' my _name_ on you?" He grinned.

Cindy smirked and rolled her eyes. "Reez, it's not like you signing your full name across my back. All you're doin' is puttin' small initials at the end."

"Yooouuu waaant my-name-on yooouuu," Riley told her in a sing-song voice, a smirk on his face.

Cindy bit her lip with a big smile… which Riley found _extremely_ sexy. "Boy, don't make me laugh while you workin'!" She told him, her voice strained. "And I'm just makin' sure you don't alter the way you do your shit. You sign all your art. And this is art. It ain't no big thing."

_Oh, it's a very big thing for me, girl._ Riley thought with a grin.

"I'll be good for business anyway. When people ask, I'll be able to refer 'em to you." Cindy told him with a smile.

"Word? Role play right now!" Riley cleared his throat as he lifted the gun and wiped. Then he turned his head to look at Cindy.

"_Daaaayuumm_, baby, look at this sexy-ass tattoo right _hurr_!" He smirked, gesturing to her shoulder.

Cindy cracked up before clearing her throat as well. "I know, I know. You can look, but don't touch." She gave him a wink.

_Damn straight on __**that**__._

Riley snickered before continuing. "Aiight, aiight, I feel you, ma. But god _damn_, who gave you this tight shit? And uh-oh, what do we have here?" He pretended to stare harder at her shoulder. "Initials at the bottom? Mm. That's yo man, huh?" He smirked sexily at her.

Cindy giggled, and to Riley, her face looked a little pink. "Actually, that's the initials of the person who did it. He is my best friend in the entire world, a _phenomenal_ artist, and… he pretty sexy too." She smirked at Riley, causing him to crack up.

"Uhhh, sorry sweetheart, but I'm straight. And dat shit's gay." He was still snickering, causing Cindy to giggle again. "But for'real girl, is you really gon' tell niggas that I'm _sexy_?" He rose an eyebrow at her as he held the gun above her skin again, about to go down. "I mean, I know I am and all, but goddamn." He smirked.

"I'll only tell the girls that ask about it. You know once I even mention your _name_, they'll be down here practically droppin' their jeans for you to give 'em a tramp stamp."

Riley grinned as he traced more lines. "Can't say that you lyin' on that one. Damn, you _will_ be good for business."

Cindy smiled at him in return. "I already know this."

Riley chuckled before lifting the gun and wiping her shoulder well. "Aye, I'm done with the first part. What I did was trace it first in orange. Usually I don't do color first, but I thought it'd look nice with that on before I put on the black. It'll almost look like it's been airbrushed once I put a black line over top of it."

"Sounds sick." Cindy nodded her head as Riley switched out needles. "I trust you." She told him.

Riley grinned, turning back to her and steadying his hand on her shoulder again. "I know you do."

About 10 minutes later, Riley was done outlining the tattoo with black ink. He kept his lines right in the middle so that the orange was still clearly visible. It looked _sweet_. Cindy did a good job again too. But this time, because her head was tilted to the side, Riley could tell when it got uncomfortable for her. At certain times she would wince her eye slightly or even chew on her tongue a bit. Riley knew that she was trying not to make any noise so he wouldn't get upset. Not that he could call her out on it. So everytime she made a signal like that, he would gently stroke her shoulder or upper arm with his free hand. It seemed to help.

"Aiight, girl. I'm done." He finally told Cindy as he wiped. "Now all that's left to do is: _sign my name_." He leaned closer and whispered that part into her ear in a deep voice.

She giggled and rolled her eyes as he pulled away. "So do it. And don't fuck it up since you doin' free-hand… no pressure though." She gave him a grin.

Riley smirked at her before positioning his needle at the bottom of the tattoo, near the slightly extended tail of the heart. Then he began to press it to her skin, slowly and carefully spelling out a small-ish Y. He then added an R, attaching it to the Y to make it look like the "YR" on his one platinum chain necklace.

"Done." Riley lifted the gun and turned it off before setting it on his table. He wiped her shoulder again with a satisfied smile. "This looks _dope_."

"You think I'm gonna like it?" Cindy asked with a big grin.

"I know you gon' _love_ it." Riley said confidently.

"So sure, are you?" Cindy teased.

"Girl, I know you. You definitely gon' love this." He repeated, nodding at her as he slid off his gloves.

"I better."

"Let's find out." He stood from his chair and trailed his hand down her forearm to grab her hand. She grinned as he pulled her out of her chair and began to lead her to the back room. When he entered, he was surprised to find Dean, Red, and the two other co-workers sitting around the main table talking and laughing with chips and drinks.

"What the hell y'all niggas doin'?" He chuckled, gesturing to them.

"Nigga, obviously we haven't got no customers for the past hour!" Red answered for the small group before taking a sip of his soda. Then he smirked at Riley. "What the hell _y'all_ two doin'?" He gestured to Riley and Cindy, but his eyes fell down to their hands.

_Bitch-ass nigga._

"I'm bout to show her the tatt I just gave to her. How's it look, boys?" Riley let go of Cindy's hand to gently turn her around so her back was facing them.

"Oh snap!"

"That looks sick!"

"Tight, Reez!"

"That's a good _look_!"

Riley crossed his arms and nodded as Cindy turned back around, a smile on her face. "Wow. That good, huh?"

"Hell yeah. Come over here to this mirror." He tugged on her arm and pulled her over to the large mirror near the wall. Even he was getting excited to see her reaction. "Stand right here, please." He gently put his hands on her shoulders to position her right in the middle.

"Stay!" He told her, walking to a shelf to grab a big enough hand mirror.

"Look at Reezy gettin' hype." Dean commented, earning a laugh from the others.

"Shuddup." Riley responded, walking back over to Cindy. He had the mirror turned to face his chest.

"You ready to see?" He grinned.

"_Yes_, Reezy, gimme!" She was practically bouncing, stretching out her hand.

"Alllriiiigght." He slowly held the mirror out for her to hold.

"DRUMROLL!" Red shouted, beginning to pound on the table. The others quickly joined him.

Riley all but held his breath as she watched Cindy lift the mirror up over her shoulder to look.

"OH MY GOD! _RILEY_!"

_Yes._

Riley gave a big smile as she was practically speechless, her jaw dropped as she stared at it. "OH MY _GOD_! Riley, this is _SICK_! It's exactly what I wanted!" She exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear. The boys whooped and cheered in the background.

"Aw, you really like it?" Riley pretended to play dumb with a grin.

Cindy walked a bit away to set the mirror down before skipping back over to him. She gave him a big hug by bouncing into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and making her feet leave the ground as she kicked them both in the air behind her.

Riley chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist as he held her tightly. "I'll take that as a yes, then?"

Cindy pulled back as Riley lowered her down to where she was standing on her tiptoes. Then she put both of her hands on his cheeks. "I _love_ it, Riley! You're _amazing_!" She told him wholeheartedly as she beamed.

Riley smiled at her and gave a light shrug. "I'm glad I could make you this happy, girl."

Cindy gave him a smirk before pulling his head down and giving him a cute kiss right on his nose with a _mwah!_

"You made me _soooooo_ happy!" She grinned when she pulled back, scratching the stubble on both sides of his jaw.

"Oooooh, look at Reezy practically blushin' over there!" Riley heard Red say from the table. "Haahhh, look at his face!"

"Awwww, Reezy's blushin'?"

"_Ow!_" One of them hooted.

"Get it, boy!"

"If y'all don't shut the hell up!" Riley whipped his head around to them and snapped. But even then, he couldn't stop smiling.

He was on cloud 9. Happiness could be contagious sometimes.

… Or maybe he was just contagious to _Cindy's_ happiness in particular.

* * *

><p>Awwwww, y'all thought she was gonna kiss him on the lips? I know, I know! So close, dammit! But that's more of a private thing, don't you think? I don't think they'd be stoppin' if she woulda done it right there in front of the boys. lolz. But don't worry, lovelies… we're so… <em>close<em>….

And dammit guys, this chapter got too long AGAIN! I have to go in for another part of this! UGH! lolz! And then after that we can finally move on tooo… **Wednesday**! … The day you've been waiting for… the day that things go down… yupp… I'm talkin hugs and kisses shit…. I've said too much :x

**Random info**: So, nobody knows the names of the parents. I just chose those names, the initials A.M. in particular, to also stand for Aaron McGruder (I'm good, ain't I). Then it seemed like a good idea to work it into a tattoo scene. So there you have it! :)

**More random stuff**: I did the 'YR' initials to look the way the Y and R were attached to the chains in _The Fundraiser_ episode that the Young Reezy team was rockin'. ;)

Other randomness: And yeah, I don't know a thing about tattoos. I had to go Google shit. Sooo pretty please give me a break if stuff is not 100% correct? Like, I don't know if it would be smart to do the color first. I know traditionally you'd do black or whatever first, but it seemed this one would make more sense for this particular tattoo because it is just an outline. Hopefully, I made it seem kinda legit :)

Disclaimers: None this chapter, surprisingly! :)

But what's gonna happen NOW, y'all? Riley knows it's her birthdaaayyy the next day! What is this nigga gonna do for her? We'll be seeing plans in the making for next chapter :) Keep an eye out!

And stay sweeeeett!

~Schweetie


	20. S & E Part III: Real Niggas Cuddle

Yoooo! I like doin' parts in three's apparently. lolz. Here's the last part of this one! :)

Commencing with part three of the thank you's:

tierrayaoi: awww, thanks for the review (as always)! :)

jazzyhue20: hahahaha, my goodness what a dirty mind! ;) jk! :D but lolz, I'm glad you liked his sweetness. He's showin' his sensitive side to his girl! I'm glad I made your day! Hopefully this chapter brightens it as well! :D thanks for the review! :)

lilmissfiestie26: awww, thank you so much, I'm glad you like it! :D and LMAAOOO, that's too cute! I do that too and then feel like a damn fool! I be like, "Uhh… nothin', don't worry bout it… and back up, you too close…." :D thanks so much for your review! :)

LovinHueyFreeman: LMAAAOOO, you're the second person to comment about _Birthday Sex_! I can see the song's gonna have to go into one of the upcoming chapters (not that I wasn't already thinking of adding it ;)). And ohmygoossshhh, upppddaaatteee for I go cray-cray! :D and hahahahahahahaha, that made me laugh! wanna know a secret? *ushers closers* I just watched _Friday_ for the first time yesterday! I know! Girlll, I was ROLLIN'! Smokey had me practically in tears after everything he said! And THEN I go back to read your comment (and earlier one about the boxes for a clubhouse) and rolled some more! :D Umm, how'd I get on this topic? Backtodaflick! Anyways, I knoooow, I remember you said that so long ago! :D I'm glad you like the idea of the tattoo! And hahah, a kiss is still a kiss (even though we both know homegirl wanted to kiss him a little lower… on his MOUTH, dirty mind! ;)). and THANK YOU for telling me that you're glad I take it slow as opposed to certain tv shows/movies. girl, don't even get me started on how unrealistic they are when it comes to that! hahah! thank you sooo much for your review (and pre-warning about stayin' safe). :D PS: so, uh, does the title sound a little familiar to you? Hmm? Read the note BEFORE the start of the actual chapter ;)

Edgar H. Sutter: thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked it! and I'll try and check out your story when it's out :)

mikestar: hahaha, thanks! and aw, I'm glad you liked the description :) don't worry, she be back next chapter! :D thanks for your review!

genissis123: aww, I'm glad you liked it! and hahah, I'm happy Red is one of your favorites! we'll see him more! and LMAO, don't worry! Wednesday (in the story) is practically here! you don't have to wait for long! ;) thanks for the review! :)

bunnybabe247: aww, thank you! I'm glad you like it and the choosing of the parents name :) thanks for your review!

Boondocks23: hahahha, get hype cuz Wednesday (in the story) is almost here! thanks so much for your review! :D

Paige1292: hahaha, daammnn it must be realistic if you switchin' teams for a minute, girl! hahaha! jk! and yuupp, he bein' extra sweet to her now! and thanks, I'm glad you like the description! :) hahahahah, I take it you like Red and I'm glad. he's silly :) Riley be openin' up with Cindy, I wanted them to share that special bond, some I'm glad you liked that part too :) girl, Wednesday (in the story) is practically here! and if you thought they got close in last chapter… whooo, just wait ;) thanks for your review! :D

Roronoa Star96: awww, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! thanks for your review! :D

Dave The Wordsmith: my budddyyyy! I missed you! but I'm SO happy to hear that you've been workin' on your story! Aah, I can't wait for the update! let's get it, let's get it, let's geeeettt iiiiittt! :D (**18**): hahaha, Riley be lookin' _fine_ wit dat shadowy stubble. allll the girls wanna piece, especially a certain white girl ;) and lolz, Granddad do know everythin'! hahahahaha, I never had the volcano taco, but do wanna try the Dorito one. that sounds real good! they must be though if you sayin' they addicting like crack! hahaha! yeah-yeah, C wants Riley to tatt her up. and she startin' to show signs! but you know she steady gotta tease. keep him guessin' and keep him interested! :D and you ain't lyin'. we ain't seen the last of Caesar. :x (**19**): hahahahahahahaha! :D and yeah, he carin' for his girl, not wanna cause her any pain :) I'm glad you liked it and were happy at their happiness! thanks for your reviews! :D

**Extra thank you to everyone for taking my review count up to 200! I honestly never woulda thought. I love you guys :)**

The title of the chapter was inspired by LovinHueyFreeman! She'd made a comment regarding the words that made me laugh and sounded real good! This chapter's dedicated to you, my girl! ;)

Awwww _snap_, y'all. Reezy done tatted up C-Murph… _and_ he put his name on her? Practically makin' her his for reals! :) Now what's gon' happen? Riley gotta plan some shit out for his girl! But he gotta be sneaky bout it. Hmm hmm hmmmm… what to do what do? :)

And um, more flirtiness this chapter? I think yes. Can't you tell from the title? ;)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>A Pimp Named Slickback, could I please have a minute?"<em>

"_**A minute?**__** Let us pray the pimp's prayer. Lord, please pray for the soul of this bitch and guide my pimp hand and make it STRONG, Lord! So that she might learn… a hoe's place. Amen."**_

"_Amen! Yeah!__"_

_**A Pimp Named Slickback**__, __Riley Freeman__, & Cristal; Guess Hoe's Coming To Dinner_

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy, I've got transcripts of all the conversations today, no mention of Usher. I'm hacking into her email now, but this computer is running a bit slow. Perhaps if we didn't have dial-up..."<em>

_[__**SLAP!**__] __**"**__**Bitch, don't start with that 'We need another computer' shit again! You say that shit every time a new iMac comes out. You ain't slick, you better make that G4 work, bitch, and stop playin' with me!"**_

_"Yes__, daddy."_

_**A Pimp Named Slickback **__(& Quiet Storm); Tom, Sarah, & Usher_

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

_I… can't… get over this…._

Cindy was currently cheesing in Riley's dresser mirror from over her shoulder. It was now a little after seven o'clock at night; she and Riley had just gotten back to the house only five minutes ago. They left the tattoo shop around 5:30, but Riley had suggested walking around the mall for a while. She hadn't minded because they had fun, but Cindy was slightly curious as to why he wanted to. When they were younger, he was never one to browse around. When he went shopping, he went with a purpose. Get in, get his shit, and get out. So it was surprising that they had wandered around for over an hour, and Riley had walked out empty-handed.

The good thing about it was that it killed time. Cindy had been dying to remove her bandage minutes after leaving the shop. But Riley had strictly told her that she needed to keep it on for at least two hours, which she had done… pretty much.

_Soooo in actuality I needed to leave it on for about fifteen more minutes. But who's counting? It's fine. _Cindy shrugged her tatted shoulder as she grinned at herself. She _loved_ it. It was so gangsta. And she knew she was never going to see anybody else walking around with the same one.

_Especially cuz I got a certain nigga's initials on mines._ Cindy couldn't help but think with a small smile.

"Yo, Cindy! C'mere for a minute!"

_Speak of the devil._ Cindy turned away from the mirror and headed out of Riley's room, going into the direction his voice came from.

She crinkled her brow as she pushed the bathroom door farther open and walked in. Riley was standing at the sink as he dug through the medicine cabinet, appearing to be searching for something.

"You rang?" She spoke, leaning her side against the wall.

Riley turned his head around and grinned at her. "I could've bet money that you were gonna take off that bandage as soon as we got back." He glanced back into the cabinet. "Even though you really had fifteen minutes left, hard-head."

"Oh, cut me some slack, Reez. I was excited." She smiled.

"No, you just don't listen." He shook his head. "But I understand. Wanna admire my handiwork, I know."

"Yeah, yeah." Cindy rolled her eyes at his back. "What did you need?"

"Not what_ I_ need, but _you_. We gotta clean dat thing right now." Riley finally pulled out what he was looking for: a bottle of generic soap and a little tube of medicine.

"_We_?" Cindy repeated. "You gonna help me?"

Riley gave her a look. "Girl, whatchu think? It's what I _do_." He sat the soap and medicine down on the counter of the sink. "You showered at the gym before you came to the shop, right?" He asked.

"That's what you texted me to do, isn't it?" She smirked.

"Glad to see you pay attention to _some_ things. That's good though. You shouldn't shower with a new tatt until the next day. All you need to do right now is clean the tattoo with plain soap and water using your _hand_. _Not_ a cloth." He told her seriously. "After that, we'll put on some ointment that'll help it heal fast and you'll be good."

"Look at you with all the answers. Even though you actin' like this is my first tattoo." Cindy chuckled.

"Aye, it's yo first time with some exclusive Reezy info." He grinned at her.

"Mm-hmm." Cindy gave him a playful eyeroll as she walked closer to him. "Aiight, tell me the best way to wash this one."

"What, need my advice?" Riley teased, placing his left hand on her shoulder and gesturing with his right for her to spin. Cindy's eyebrow raised a little as she turned to face away from him.

"Kinda, but I thought you was gonna walk me through it. I didn't know you was doin' it for me." She muttered quietly, watching as he turned on the water and quickly washed his hands.

"You don't know whatchu doin'! _Obviously_ I'mma do it. The good thing is that you'll be able to reach this, so you shouldn't have trouble doin' it on your own next time." He began to pour soap into his hand.

Cindy turned her head forward as she felt Riley use his free hand to hold her shoulder again. "This ain't gonna feel all that great cuz I gotta break up the blood and plasma buildup so it won't scab over. Let me know if it hurts."

"Okay."

_Yeah right._

She then felt Riley begin to firmly rub the cold soap onto her shoulder. He used the tips of his fingers as he rubbed into small circles. He was right: it _didn't_ feel good, but she could handle it.

"You aiight?" He asked as he continued to rub.

"Mm-hmm." She thought that would be the safest answer.

Riley gave a light sigh as he gently massaged her upper arm with his free hand, almost like he'd done when he gave her the tattoo. Damn, it was comforting.

"Better?" He asked casually.

"Yes… but aye, I said I was fine." Cindy added quickly.

"You didn't have to say anything. I can read you." He sounded like he was smirking.

"Boy, whateva." Cindy tried not to grin, but of course failed.

"_Anyways_. After you think you cleaned it good and got all the shit off, you gonna use warm water, wet your hand, and remove the soap." Riley explained as he held his hand under the water. Cindy fought the urge to close her eyes as he pressed his warm fingers to her back and began to rub in circles again.

_Aiight, how does he manage to make __**this**__ feel good, dammit? It don't even hurt no more!_

He rubbed and wiped away stray trails of waterdrops for a while before pulling away. "After you think you good, you _pat_ it dry with a towel. Don't be rubbin'." Riley tore off a paper towel and began to dab her shoulder dry. "And then, all you do after is put on some stuff for it to heal. What did you use on your first tattoo?"

"I bought somethin' called Tattoo Goo and another called H2Ocean." She told him, glancing over her shoulder.

"They ain't bad products, but honestly, they just after your money. All them products do the same damn thing." He reached on the counter for the tube, unscrewing the cap. "This shit right here is all you need. A&D Ointment does everything that the others do, and personally I think it works faster."

Cindy nodded before she felt Riley begin to smooth the ointment onto her shoulder. "You only need enough to do a light layer. It'll look all glistenin' and shit... Damn, I do work. This looks fuckin' _good_."

"You're brilliant." Cindy complimented him simply.

"Girl, tell me somethin' I don't _already_ know."

Cindy giggled with an eyeroll. She felt Riley's hands fall from her, so she turned around. He tossed the soap and ointment back into the cabinet before he held his hands under the water to wash them. "Thaaank you, boooo." She told him sweetly, brushing down his arm once with her hand.

Riley shifted his eyes to glance over at her and let out a low chuckle. "Always, bay."

_God, when did his voice get deep? All that sexy bass? Damn, it's too much!_

"BOOYYY!" Thankfully for Cindy, she was pulled out of her trailing thoughts.

Riley rolled his eyes as he dried his hands. "Yeah, Granddad?"

"I need you to go downstairs and get the food! It should be done simmering by now! Make sure you add the last few ingredients!" They heard his voice coming from his room.

For once, Riley jumped into action at his grandfather's request, Cindy right behind him. When they'd gotten to the house after work, they were hit with a delicious smell all throughout the house. Cindy had never smelled it before, but Riley filled in the answer for her unintentionally. He did this by saying three words as they entered the house, looking like his mouth was ready to start watering at any moment.

_Granddad's making gumbo._

"Hell yeah, I can't _wait_!" Riley said as he raced down the stairs. He all but sprinted into the kitchen, skidding to a stop in front of the stove. "Girl, c'mere and look at this." He gestured Cindy closer as he lifted the lid away from them, waving off the steam. Cindy stared into the pot and saw almost what looked like a brown soup filled with a wide variety of ingredients.

"It smells amazing," Cindy smiled, taking in the aroma. "But what exactly is gumbo again?"

Riley whipped his head around to her. "You've never had gumbo before?" Cindy shook her head. Riley scoffed. "White people."

"Shuddup." Cindy stuck her tongue out at him.

"You need to get out more." He snickered. "It's basically like a giant stew filled with all kinds of different meats and vegetables." Riley reached on the counter to grab two containers. Right as he did, the phone rang.

"BOOYYY! Get the phone!"

"The fuck, this man thinks I'm Superman or some shit?" Riley rolled his eyes before looking at Cindy. "Can you do me a favor and just add these to the pot? This one has green peppers and parsley and the other one has shrimp." He told her, showing her the containers.

"Sure. And y'all put shrimp in here too?" Cindy raised her eyebrow, taking them from him.

"Damn straight. Just wait til you try it. And you betta not find a way to fuck it up."

"Oh, bite me." Cindy nudged him out of the way and began to sprinkle the chopped greens into the pot.

"Don't think I _won't_-"

"BOOYYY! THE _PHONE_!"

"I'M _GETTIN'_ IT!" Riley shouted, turning to walk out of the kitchen.

"NIGGA, I _WILL_ COME DOWN THERE AND WHOOP YO ASS IN FRONT OF WHITE COMPANY! KEEP HOLLERIN' AT ME LIKE YOU LOST YO EVER-LOVIN' MIND!"

Cindy giggled as she shook her head. _Those two would never change._

"_HELLO_?" She heard Riley answer the phone sounding agitated. "Oh, hey…. Yeah, sorry. Dealin' wit this old man over here…. Of course I remember I'm babysittin', nigga."

_Gotta be Huey_. Cindy thought as she began to add the shrimp.

"Yeah, I'mma get off a half hour early, go by to pick her up at the daycare, then swing back by the mall to pick up Cindy…. Yeah…. _No_, nigga, not yet… I'm either gonna do it tonight or tomorrow morning… yeah…. Bitch, whateva. But aye, put Jazmine on the phone for a minute…. Nike, nigga! … Aye Jazz, you gotta minute…?"

Riley's voice trailed off as he seemed to walk further away. Cindy was curious as to what he was discussing, but her attention was quickly brought back to the stew as she stirred the ingredients around. It looked and smelled _great_. Hmmm….

Cindy tried to fight the urge and continued to stir…. 60 seconds later, she left the wooden spoon in the pot and walked over to the far counter. She grinned as she pulled out a small spoon, then turned around. She jumped to see Riley back in the kitchen, standing near the door staring at her.

"Aye." Cindy gave him a quick head nod, keeping her hand behind her back.

"Whaddup?" Riley smirked, walking casually over to her. "Whatchu got there, white girl?" He eyed her arm behind her back.

"Nothin'. So whatchu talkin' about over the phone?" She smiled innocently, trying scoot back but had nowhere to go.

"Pickin' up Jamilah tomorrow." He replied, continuing to walk closer.

"Whatchu talkin' to Jazmine about?" She asked quickly, keeping her free arm out to stop him from getting closer.

"Damn, you nosy." Riley snickered, easily moving her arm out of the way and reaching behind her as Cindy struggled. "_And_ you over here tryna be sneaky and get a taste test!" He managed to snatch the spoon out of her hand, pulling back with a grin.

"Punk." Cindy crossed her arms.

"Whateva. I get first dibs." Riley sauntered back over the stove and stirred it once. Cindy walked over to him and shoved his side.

"How's _dat_ fair?"

"Girl, I know what it's supposed to taste like. Gotta make sure it's good enough for you, princess." He quickly reached out and stroked his finger underneath her chin, causing Cindy to giggle and swat his arm.

"Ooh, you's bitch-made."

"Not really." Riley told her before scooping some of the gumbo onto the spoon. He lifted it to his mouth and took the bite.

"Owwww!" He mumbled, food still in his mouth. He swallowed some before getting some of his words out. "So damn hot… but so fuckin' good!"

"That's what you get. Shoulda blown on it." Cindy shrugged, watching him struggle to swallow the rest.

"You shoulda blown on it for me." Riley grinned, raising his eyebrows at her.

Cindy smirked and shook her head at him. _This boy._

"My turn?"

Riley dipped his spoon back into the gumbo and made a nice scoop for her. "Make sure you blow, dear." He told her sarcastically, holding the spoon in front of her mouth.

"Maybe I wanted my _own_ spoon." Cindy raised an eyebrow at him before she blew on the food.

"Quit _frontin'_, girl. We both know you want _mine_." He smirked, seeming to watch her intently as she blew.

"Go to hell, nigga." She grinned.

"You first, boo."

Cindy flicked him off before she opened her mouth, allowing Riley to feed her the bite. Cindy closed her eyes after Riley pulled the spoon from her mouth and chewed.

"Well?"

"Ohhhh myyyy God." Was all she mumbled as she chewed and swallowed. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "This is delicious."

"Dat soul food." Riley said before licking the remains left on the spoon.

"Eww!" Cindy laughed. "Damn, nigga, I taste that good?"

"Dis my spoon to begin with. And second, I ain't triple dippin' back in the pot for another bite. We don't need the flavor of White Girl fuckin' up the taste of the stew. Shit, I'm lookin' out for the old man."

"I must not fuck it up _that_ bad, nigga. You sure seem to enjoy it." Cindy put a hand on her hip with a grin. "I mean, you coulda just gotten another spoon."

"Unless you doin' the dishes, which you _ain't_, I'm not tryna add no more work to _my_ load." Riley shrugged nonchalantly, giving the spoon one last lick before pulling it away from his mouth. He smirked down at Cindy as he licked his lips.

_Daaayuummm._

"Actually, I _was_ gonna do 'em." Cindy quickly averted her eyes away from his mouth, praying she wasn't blushing.

"Oh bullshit." Riley scoffed, brushing past her to toss the spoon in the sink. "You probably haven't washed a dish in your life."

"Nigga, you stupid as hell! I been livin' in an apartment for years! Whatchu think I've been doin'?"

"Gettin' someone else to do it."

"Ooooh, _bite_ me, bitch!"

….

"_OW_!"

"Don't ask if you don't want it!"

"You _DICK_!"

"Now you gotta mark by me on yo left shoulder _and_ yo right!"

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

About an hour and a half later after a delicious dinner, followed by Cindy actually doing the dishes (Riley dried for her), Riley and Cindy had decided to try and find a good movie to watch. She had just left to go into the kitchen for popcorn. Riley was flipping through channels as he was stretched out taking up the length couch, his back to the armrest. He wasn't paying attention to the channels he passed as he thought about his earlier conversation with Huey and Jazmine.

"_What do you need, Riley?"_ Jazmine had asked him curiously over the phone.

"_I wanted to tell you… you know it's Cindy's b-day tomorrow, right?"_ He'd whispered, not taking the chance of Cindy hearing him from the kitchen.

"_No it's not. Her birthday's on the thirteenth and tomorrow's the…." _Riley had rolled his eyes, waiting for the realization.

"_Ooooh, sugar-honey-iced-tea!"_ She had shortly let out after her pause.

"_Really though? How old are you again?"_

"_I've got my child in front of me, you… dummy head."_

"_Tell her I said hi. But listen, I'm just lettin' you know so that you and Huey don't forget to get her somethin'. Maybe you guys can stop by tomorrow before work to see her and do a gift exchange."_

"_That actually would work out great. We'll be there."_

"_Aiight cool. I can't talk for long. I don't want her to know that I'm plannin' shit. So don't text her nothin'."_

"_I won't. But tell me what you're getting her!"_

"_Oh yeah right, snitch."_ He had scoffed. _"Nah, I can't trust you. You can't keep a secret to save your life."_

"_Fine then!" _She had snipped._ "Just make sure it's niiiicce for heerrr."_

"_Yeah, and make sure my brother gets somethin' __**nice **__for her."_

"_Yeah okay." _She chuckled_. "I better start workin' on him now then."_

"_Offer up some reward sex."_

"… _Good-__**bye**__, Riley."_

"_You know I ain't playin'. Peace, freak."_

Riley shook his head as he thought about it. All he knew was that his brother better be decent to Cindy for once. Riley then thought about Huey reminding him to move the twin bed. He'd told him that he'd do it, but how to tell Cindy?

_Nigga, what? Why you trippin' over that? Just tell her that you movin' the bed and she gon' be sleepin' witchu! Well, she gon' be in yo bed. Man up! _The thug in Riley thought.

"Is there anything to watch?"

Riley turned to see Cindy walking into the living room, a bag of popcorn in her hand. She had changed right before dinner into her baggy sweats and the wife-beater, her hair pulled to a side-ponytail over her shoulder.

_Damn, she fine._

"Nah." Riley tore his eyes away from her body before she caught him.

"You just ain't lookin' hard enough. And why you gotta be a nigga and take up _all_ the room?" Cindy rolled her eyes as she approached the couch. "'Scuse me." She then sat her butt down in the small space between Riley's knees and tossed both her legs over his right leg, propping her socked feet on the coffee table.

"Damn, girl, just make room then." Riley grinned at her, not minding at all.

"That's how I do."

"How's your shoulder?"

"It's feeling fine, thanks."

"I was actually talkin' about the other one." He smirked.

Cindy turned to give him a glare. "You's just lucky I didn't bruise or we woulda had a problem."

"Aww, what would you have done if you had? Would you have given me one?" Riley asked her in a condescending tone.

Cindy raised an eyebrow at him. "Keep playin', Reezy. You gonna get exactly what's comin' to you."

"Ooh, I can't wait."

Cindy snatched the remote off him and began searching through the Netflix movies. "Shut up so we can find somethin'."

"There _ain't_ nothin'."

"… I got an idea…." Cindy began to type in the search field.

"No."

"What? I just started-"

"I know you. _No_, Cindy."

"Aw, come on, can't we-"

"I had to sit through that damn movie all the time when we were kids! I _refuse_ to sit through it again! I am _not_ watching _State Property_!"

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes Later<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I'm watching <em>State Property_… again…. This girl's lucky she's cute._

Cindy had her back leaning against the cushions as she grinned, putting a handful of popcorn in her mouth as she watched.

"I'll tell you right now, I'm bout to talk through this entire movie." Riley announced, looking at her.

"Oh no you ain't." Cindy told him, not taking her eyes from the screen.

"Girl, you can quote this entire movie. It don't make a difference. Besides, I gotta ask you somethin'."

_Ask? Nigga, you ain't askin', you tellin'!_

Cindy turned her head to face him. "What?"

"Well..." Riley began slowly. "You know that Mila's comin' tomorrow and possibly might be spending the night?" Cindy nodded. "Well, Huey and Jazmine told me that she's gettin' too big for a crib now and that they orderin' a bed for her. They told me that I should move Huey's twin to her room before she comes. Is that… cool witchu?"

_Nigga, the fuck! _

Cindy blinked at him once before shrugging. "Yeah, that's fine. I hate that bed. And it ain't like I've been sleepin' in it anyway."

Riley grinned. "Oh, so you finally admittin' it, huh?"

"There ain't nothin' to admit, dumbass."

"You like sleepin' wit me in my bed, white girl?" Riley couldn't stop smiling.

"Boy, _please_." Cindy slightly grinned too as she turned her head back to face the TV.

"I think you just like wakin' up next to me." Riley continued casually.

"Oh, get _over_ yourself!" Cindy let out one laugh. "Who's the one who always has their arm around _me_ when I wake up?" She raised an eyebrow, glancing back at him.

"Who's the one who's always comfortable?"

"Why wouldn't I be on a king-size memory-foam bed, fool?"

"Nah, babe, I mean that you's _always_ comfortable when I gots my arm around you."

Without giving her a chance to respond, Riley reached up and quickly tugged on her arm, making her fall down into him. He then slid his arm around her and down her side.

"Comfy?" He smirked down at her as she lifted her head to glare at him.

"You's such a bitch." Cindy rolled her eyes, causing him to chuckle.

"Stop dat lyin', babygirl." Riley smiled, patting her side as Cindy swung her legs off the table and onto the couch. He couldn't believe she was basically lying on top of him, her head now resting on his chest as her lower half was between his legs.

She felt nice.

Riley and Cindy stayed on the couch throughout the rest of the movie. A little while through, Cindy had rolled so she had her back resting against Riley's chest, her head near his. Riley had his arm resting lightly across her stomach, holding her. He held the popcorn bag with his free hand while Cindy was the reacher. When Riley wanted a piece, he would say "Shoot," and Cindy would toss one back over her shoulder so he would catch them in his mouth. He got them almost everytime. At one point in the movie, Cindy was too engrossed to hear him say "Shoot" repeatedly. Because she had the piece of popcorn up and ready, Riley had just leaned forward and eaten it out of her hand. Cindy had just grinned and shook her head at him, from that point on just feeding him pieces over her shoulder.

To say that they were "comfortable" with each other was a serious understatement.

"I loooovvee that movie." Cindy smiled as the credits began to roll.

"Yeah… I know you love that corny-ass movie." Riley grinned, reaching for the remote on the table.

Cindy gasped, turning her head to the side to look at him. "Shuddup!"

"C, the acting is terrible."

"I will bite _you_, nigga!" Cindy narrowed her eyes at him.

"You's a freak." Riley snickered, earning a whack in the side. He pinched hers in return.

"Boy!" Cindy giggled, grabbing his arm.

"Hush up." Riley came out of Netflix to a movie that was already playing on TV.

"Oh snap, _Save the Last Dance_? I love this movie too! Can we watch this?" Cindy asked, snuggling her back into his chest.

Riley chuckled at her. "Sure."

"I love this part. I wanted to smack that hoe." Cindy said, tossing a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

The movie was at the scene where Sara and Derek were on the bus and the racist woman was staring at them.

"I think _I_ woulda. I don't ever hit a woman, but I'll smack the hell out of a bitch." Cindy elbowed him as she giggled. "I'm playin', girl… mostly."

"I think I woulda done exactly what they did." Cindy nodded, watching as Sara and Derek began to purposefully flirt and kiss for the woman. "Then I would've stomped her ass. That bitch can go to hell." She added, making Riley snicker.

Cindy turned her head to face him. "What would you have done? If you were in an interracial relationship and had a bitch starin' at you and your girl like that?" She asked him.

_Ooh, shit._

Riley smirked. "If it were me? And I was in a relationship with a white girl like _you_?" Cindy raised her eyebrow at him with an open-mouthed grin.

"Calm down, baby, I'm just bout to use you as an example." Riley's smirk got wider as he dropped the nearly empty popcorn bag to the floor. Then he wrapped that arm around Cindy's waist as well and held her tighter.

"Now the nigga in the movie, what he had done was aiight. I mean, I get what they were goin' for. Keepin' it PG-13 and shit. _This_ is cute." To illustrate his point, he pulled Cindy up a little before leaning to put his face in her neck, slowly brushing his lips against her skin.

"What he had done," Riley murmured into her, continuing to nuzzle. "Was just a preview. But if it were me personally," He slid up to where his lips were at her ear. "I woulda put on a _show_." He told her huskily. "You wanna stare? Shit, I'll _give_ you somethin' to stare at. And _then_ I'll kick your ass."

Riley pulled back to see her reaction. Cindy's face was completely _red_. She seemed like she was trying to avert her eyes from Riley's as she reached a slightly shaky hand up to run through her ponytail.

"Wow." Was all she said as she nodded slowly, still not looking at him.

"You'd like if a nigga did that, girl?" Riley asked with a grin, casually stroking the right side of her waist with his thumb. Cindy bit her bottom lip, shifting a bit under his hold.

_Fuucckk, stop bitin' that lip like that! __**I'm **__boutta bite it!_

"Yeah." Her voice sounded a little unsteady as she finally looked at him. "I mean, if I was ever in that type of relationship, I would want a guy who didn't give a fuck. Someone who would hold and kiss me no matter who was watchin'… and then beat the shit outta anyone who was watchin' for too long." She smiled as Riley chuckled. "That's boss, Reezy."

_That's __**me**__, girl._

"If by fate you ever end up with a white girl, she'll be pretty lucky." She grinned at him, tapping under his chin with her finger before turning her eyes back to the movie.

"Oh _really_ now?" He smiled, gently rocking her side to side as he held her. "You think I'mma good guy? That I'd make a girl happy?"

"I already _know_ you're a good guy, Reez." She pressed her back into him more and glanced to look at him again. "And I know you'll eventually find a girl and make her real happy… but she gotta go through me first. _I_ gotta be the one to make sure she good enough for _you_. And if she not, her ass is grass."

Riley snickered. "I doubt you gon' have to do all dat."

"I will if I have to."

_You won't._ Riley mouthed as he stroked her side again, knowing she couldn't see his face.

_I'm already holdin' the girl that's __**perfect**__ for me._

Almost a minute later, Granddad walked past the living room door. He paused, looked at Riley and Cindy, and grinned, slightly shaking his head back and forth.

"I'm goin' up to bed." He sounded like he was trying not to laugh. "Goodnight, Cutie-Pie."

"Goodnight, Mr. Freeman." Cindy smiled at him, not catching the funny tone to his voice.

Riley gave his grandfather a look. "Night, Granddad."

"_Goodnight_, boy." He smirked at him with an eyebrow raised before walking away.

_This nigga, man._

* * *

><p>Riley and Cindy watched the rest of the movie in comfortable silence, but Riley's mind kept trailing off. The movie reminded him a lot of him and Cindy. The setting was in Chicago, Riley's hometown, the nigga fell in love with the white girl, and on top of that, the white girl ended up havin' a little bit of hood in her! Crazy shit.<p>

Then Riley started thinking more about Cindy and what he was going to do for her birthday. He'd tried to be slick, walking around the mall to get ideas about something she might like, but that had been a bust. First off, it wasn't like he could just buy it in front of her, so the operation was killed immediately. And second, even if he miraculously managed, there was nothing he found appropriate to buy. He sure as hell wasn't getting her any jewelry (that screamed married with kids) or buying her some shoes (that was too pimp-ish), and the music and DVD section was a toss-up. He hadn't seen her in years. He had no idea what movies and albums she already had. Besides, that was unoriginal as fuck. If he was gonna do somethin', he was gonna be creative and do it big, dammit.

And that's when he finally had the idea: make her something. Somethin' she wasn't gonna find in no store and somethin' that would be especially for her. That was the way. He had tossed around a few ideas in his head throughout day, but none of them seemed right. The only thing he knew was that he wanted her to be the focal point of his creation.

Riley shifted his eyes down to glance at her in his arms. Her body felt so _right_ against his. She was the perfect size and shape for him, the way her body molded to his in all the right places. She was so warm. And sooo daaammn _comfortable_.

_Aiight __**focus**__, nigga._ Riley shook his head, snapping out of it.

He glanced back down at her, finally in pure artist mode. An idea began to form as he observed his muse. It grew as he took in important details like the build of her frame, the exact blonde color of her hair, and womanly curves of her body.

She was good inspiration.

Riley leaned barely centimeters to the right before quickly glancing his eyes down to see Cindy's face. By some miracle, her eyes were closed. She'd fallen asleep.

Riley grinned at how easy she was making it for him before leaning more to look at the most important aspect. He took in everything: her high cheekbones, the shape of her cute nose, the plumpness of her full lips, down to the length of her thick lashes. The only thing he had to wait for was to see those gorgeous eyes.

Riley smiled, leaning back over to his original position before loosening his grip on Cindy's waist. Then he began to gently pat and rub her stomach.

"Cindy… C? Baby, wake up…." He said quietly into her ear.

"Hm?" Cindy finally moved a little, then turned her head to Riley and opened her eyes slowly. "Oh… I'm sorry." Her voice was soft as she reached her hand up to scratch her head.

"Don't be sorry cuz you're tired. You need to go to bed." Riley spoke slower than he normally would, taking his time to look into her beautiful blue eyes.

_Size…. Shape…. Color…. Gotcha. _ Riley grinned inwardly as he made his quick observations.

"I think I'm ready to. I'm exhausted." She stifled a yawn, covering her mouth.

"Aiight." Riley slowly began to sit up with her, holding her lightly around her waist again. "You go on, I'll be up in a little while." He told her, reluctantly releasing his arms.

Cindy surprised him by leaning her back into him tiredly. Then she gently nudged her head into his in a light nuzzle.

"Goodnight." She told him, her voice barely above a whisper, before beginning to turn her head.

Riley didn't hesitate as he leaned slightly and kissed her temple as she turned. "Night, sweetheart."

_What… the… hell? Did I really just do that? I didn't even __**think**__ about it. That was all impulse._

Cindy turned back around and gave Riley an interested look as she turned to face him, now seeming more awake. "Damn, Reez." She grinned. "It's almost as if you treatin' me like I'm Jamilah, the way you takin' care of me and bein' all sweet."

Riley couldn't explain it, but he _did_ have a natural instinct to take care of her. And… he _liked_ to.

But it wasn't like he could exactly tell her _that_.

"My bad. Habit." He tried to cover. "Maybe if you weren't remindin' me of her, bein' so damn…."

_Shit._

"So damn _what_, Reez?" Cindy's grin grew. "I know you can only say good things about your niece…. Were you's gonna say _cute_?"

_Don't answer that._

"Sorry bout switchin' to unk mode for a sec." Riley said simply with a light shrug.

"Don't be sorry… it's _cute_." Cindy smirked, quickly stroking the stubble on his chin before rising from the couch. Riley's eyes followed her as she began to walk to the door.

"Night-night, _Unca_ Reezy. I _loooove_ you."

Riley cracked _up_ at her completely nailing Jamilah's voice. "Oh, get outta here." He was still chuckling as he watched her turn and lean against the doorframe.

"Oh, I don't get it back like she does?" She grinned, placing a hand on her hip.

"Girl, you already _know_."

He gave a playful eyeroll at Cindy continuing to stand and stare at him, waiting.

"Love you, _Beautiful_." Riley smirked, glad the double meaning of Jamilah's name could apply here.

Cindy gave a light chuckle and ran a hand through her ponytail, her cheeks looking slightly pink again. "I just wanted to hear it." She grinned at him.

"Getcha _cute_ ass to bed."

Cindy smirked before she puckered her lips at him by way of blowing a kiss, much like he had done to her yesterday. Then she turned slowly and left the room, a slight smile on her face.

_This girl._ Riley smiled, rubbing his neck as he thought about her.

He then stood from the couch and walked over to the entertainment center. Luckily, he'd left most of his stuff in the living room from the last time he'd done work. He grabbed his supplies and placed them on the coffee table. Then he checked his phone.

**12:01 AM**

It was time to get crackin'. He really didn't have that long if he wanted his gift to be perfect. And he wanted it to be _better_ than perfect…. Along with the other plans he had in mind.

He was gonna make this birthday one to remember.

* * *

><p>:) :) :) Guess what…? It's now Wednesday (in the story)…. It's about… to go down…. Calm your horsies, the stuff I got planned may not (and probably <em>will not<em>) happen right next chapter. I already know these chapters are gonna get long as hell. So be patient. Ya already know it's happenin' this day, so chiiillll ;)

Did you like this chapter? Huh? Huuhhh? Riley and Cindy be closer than ever! Sheeiiiiittt. Riley washin' her, feedin' her, lickin' after her, bitin' her, and can we just talk about the cuddlin'? Yeaaahh… ;)

Disclaimed: I do not own copyrights to Tattoo Goo, H2Ocean, A&D Ointment, _State Property_, or _Save The Last Dance. _Also, last chapter, I forgot to add that I don't own words from Jay-Z's song _99 Problems_ (I always forget at least one. Guarantee I forgot somethin' in this chapter. lolz).

Hope you enjoyed. I've updated extra frequently for y'all, so hopefully that also makes you happy. You already know what makes me happy. Reviews! Thank you to everyone who does! You guys are _my_ inspiration. And again, thanks for taking my count up to 200! I feel so loved! :D

Much love to all.

~Schweetie

PS: Hahh, I had to put in two quotes by A Pimp Named Slickback because I honestly couldn't choose. Both of them crack me up! Everything that comes out of his mouth is funny! How I love Katt Williams. :)


	21. Let's Start It Off Right

Ay baby, ay baby, ay baby, ayyyyyy! ;) I know y'all wanna slap me for not updating with my usual quickness. Explanation at the bottom. Anyhoo!

My thank you's as always and forever:

mikestar: aww, thank you so much! glad you liked it, that part was a fun scene to write! and she's coming next chapter I think, don't worry! :D thanks again for your review!

LovinHueyFreeman: hahahaha! yaaayyy, I love overdosing on cuteness! :D and LMAO, I know! I'm a disgrace! *hangs head in shame* but girl, I LOVED it. Smokey was hands-down my favorite. rollin'! :) and me too! guys that think outside the box and do something original are keepers. it shows how much they care and pay attention to you! and lolz, they might as well be! but still… we need to see it actually happen ;) and girl: deep voice + scruffy stubble + talldark&sexy nigga = I wanna freeeaakkk yooouuu! … aiight, I'll calm it down. ;) and lolz, EVERYBODY be seein' 'em! they wanna be playin' off that it's just normal and "friendly" behavior. but they need to stop dat lyin'. they know they want each other in much more than a "friend" way. and hellllll no, girl! real niggas can't be real niggas if they corny ;) hahaha, glad you liked that part! I loved writing it out! Riley is too sexy for his own good. seriously. :) thank you sooo much for your review, as always. and girl, as always, I ROLLED at your outro! Smokey a clown! one of my favorite lines (and excuse my language in advance): "You got knocked the FUCK out!" I was dyyyiiinnngg! and how he ran away after he says it always makes me laugh even harder! Chris Tucker did work on that role, man! :D

tierrayaoi: aww, thank you so much! I'm glad you liked this one! thanks for your review! :)

Edgar H. Sutter: hahaha, I'm glad you liked the fluffy cuteness! :) and you'll have to wait and seeeeee :D thanks for the review! :)

lilmissfiestie26: everybody loves to cuddle! :D and lolz, hmmm, could you possibly be onto something? :x glad you liked the chapter! and haha, oh don't worry. we find out about Huey's gift right now :) thanks for the review! :D

jazzyhue20: girl, Riley is sexy and he KNOW it ;) and that was a fun scene for me to write out, so thank you. and you have a very good imagination, I'll just say that! :) thanks so much for your review, girl! hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D

Jazavelli: tsk tsk tsk, girl, you reviewin' on the job! hahahah! well THANK YOU! that means a lot, I got silly readers riskin' gettin' in trouble over lil ole me ;) and awww! thank you so much! your comment about the reviews really made me smile! I'm touched! :D and lmaaoooo, girl, you already know Cindy _needs_ it… and she _wants_ some Reezy ;) we'll have to wait and see what happennnsss :) and lolz, don't worry, we find out Huey's gift in this chapter. and Jamilah will be back next chapter hopefully! more of her cuteness soon! thanks so much for your review! don't get caught slackin' on the job! and do me a favor and cop a homie an iPhone? I must be the only person planet Earth without one. lmao! :D

bunnybabe247: closer and closer each chapter! it's almost here, don't worry! and RIGHT? I had seen the movie play on TV recently and had watched it (love the movie too), and I'm like… "DAMN if this don't relate to Riley and Cindy!" hahaha! thanks for your review! :)

Roronoa Star96: birthday time is heeerrree! we got a little ways to go before the actual moment, but we's close. that's all I'm gonna say. thanks for your review! :)

Paige1292: LMAO, girl you's a mess! but i'd switch _whatever_ team I was on to get wit Reezy right quick, feel me? hahaha! yay, I'm glad you like one of my OC's! :D and thanks! they gettin' cuter this chapter! ;) Jamilah will be hopefully featured in next chapter for sure! :D more of her cuteness soon! :) thanks so much for the review! :)

Mr. Alaska: (**19**): hahah, yupp, Red's a mess! Riley know he don't ever let nothin' slide! and you… is… perverted. LMAO! are YOU thirsty by chance, Alaska? hahahahaha jk! ;) and I'm glad you liked the tattoo scene. Riley definitely ain't tryna hurt Cindy in any way. he a big sweetie :) and thank you, I'm glad you liked that idea! it just worked out conveniently. I wanted to use McGruder's initials any way, they so happen to spell out the word 'am' so I made it work. dat's what cleva hoes do. ;) (**20**): oh, you already KNOW dat homegirl wanna stare at his name on her ;) hahahahah, Granddad be a cock-block sometimes ;) Jamilah will hopefully be in next chapter for sure, don't worry! :D yuppp, Cindy can't even front. She love the taste of Reezy :) hahaha, glad you like the chapters! thanks for your reviews as always! I know you best update your story for I slap the taste outcha mouth (with love of course)! XD

genissis123: awwww, thank you so much FF buddy! I'm glad you liked the chapter! thanks for your reviews as always! :D

Deadzepplin: aww, thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story! :D thank you for your review!

DMICEPRINCE: awwwww, thank you so much! seriously! and lolz, don't be ignoring your siblings! XD thank you for your review! :D

Jor-El Smith: lolz! thank you! and who YOU tellin'? I know exactly whatchu mean, these weeks is killin' me, but I'm almost done! one more week! :) so glad that you liked the chapters! thanks for your review! :)

Dave The Wordsmith: ohmygosh, I KNOW! A Pimp Named Slickback is my DUDE! so freakin' funny! :D lolz, Riley and Granddad steady stayin' arguin', they so much alike. oh HELL yeah, Riley be marking what's already his ;) Huey and Jazmine… _definitely_ some freaks. nuff said! lmao! Riley forever gonna have to sit through that movie with Cindy, as much as he wanna probably go sit in a corner and cut himself. lolz! LMAAOOO, they definitely that close to gettin' it in. we gonna see soon enough ;) thanks so much for your review! I'm now onto review your story! because I have a few words for you, my friend! :D

misseylady: LMAAAAOOOO! I rolled reading your review, girl! thank you sooo much, you don't even know how much I appreciate it! I'm real glad you like the story! this chapter goes out to you for makin' me smile the way you did! :D thanks for the review!

And so Wednesday has _begun_. I'm tellin' y'all right now that Wednesday is gonna take up like 4-5 chapters. These chapters are gonna get long as HELL. So it pretty much goes without saying that this chapter is not the chapter where "the big moment" happens. I will let you know, trust me. lolz. For now, just grab a snack, get comfy, sit back, relax, and enjoy the beginning of Wednesday.

We just gettin' _started_ :)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"'<em>The following is a completely fictional work of satire. Any similarities with actual rappers is totally, completely, coincidental.<em>

_Also, I ain't dissin' nobody's city, or region, or... whatever geographic affiliation you got. I love everybody._

_Seriously. I really don't want any of you niggas running up on me at the club. I don't have no crew, and they don't pay me enough to hire bodyguards. I know how y'all niggas do. It's just jokes, man.'_

_Dictated. Not read. The management."_

_~Notice at the beginning of The Story of Gangstalicious_

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

_I… am… done._

After ten balled up scraps of paper, going through about a hundred different pencils, downing four cans of Mountain Dew (followed by three and a half trips up to the bathroom), and six hours later… Riley was _finished_.

He stared at his masterpiece with a critical eye, checking for any flaws. He was a huge perfectionist when it came to his art, always spotting minor faults that others didn't see.

He looked… and looked… and after three minutes was _still_ looking. But for the first time, he didn't see anything wrong with his creation.

_This is the best work I've ever done._

"Boy… what are you _doing_?"

Riley slightly jumped and brought his eyes up to meet his grandfather's. He was standing in the doorway of the dining room in his pajama bottoms, holding a towel and a bottle of water. "What the _hell_ are you doin' down here?" His eyes roamed over the table and floor littered with papers, pencils, and other various supplies.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Riley began quickly, standing from his chair and already beginning to tidy. "I'll clean it all up right now. I'm done. Whatchu bout to do, tae-bo?"

Granddad ignored him and walked closer, his eyes focused on the large piece of canvas paper directly in front of Riley. He let out a small gasp as he stared, his eyes running back and forth over the paper.

"Boy…." He trailed off, seeming almost speechless as his jaw was dropped. Riley picked up the paper, holding it so they could look at it better.

"I'm gonna give it to her today for her birthday." Riley quietly answered his grandfather's silent question. "Do you think she gonna like it?" He asked hopefully.

Granddad finally took his eyes off the paper and turned to Riley. He closed his mouth and blinked at him before giving him a small smirk with a roll of his eyes.

"I ain't got time for stupid questions, boy. I think you already know the answer. She would _like_ it if you would've drawn a half-assed stick figure for her. But _this_… this is incredible, Riley. I know I don't tell you often, but you have real talent."

Riley gave Granddad the smallest of smiles, glancing down at the floor modestly. He had never heard his grandfather give him a compliment like that.

_**WHACK!**_

"OW!" Riley yelled as he held his aching head with one hand.

"Why the _hell_ am I the last one to know that it's the girl's birthday? You done lost yo nigga mind by not tellin' me?"

Riley rubbed his head. "For real? I thought I already told you."

"Clearly _not_. The hell is wrong witchu?" Granddad now had his arms crossed, glaring at him. "Mm-hmm. Niggas wanna start thinkin' they all that and a bag of chips, start forgetting about the people that _raised_ their ungrateful asses! This is _exactly_ why I don't tell you often! Shame on you, keepin' yo granddaddy left in the dark! I oughta beat yo ass!"

"Aiight Granddad, chill!" Riley chuckled, stopping the tangent that was just beginning. "Can you beat my ass later? I gotta clean this shit up, figure out a way to actually wrap this, make some calls, and then try to get a lil bit of sleep, if any."

Granddad looked at him before nodding. "I'mma postpone yo ass-whoopin' this _one_ time." He smirked, causing Riley to grin with an eyeroll. "But clean this up! Shoot. Ain't gonna tear up my house then walk away like you ain't done nothin', oh hell no." Granddad muttered, beginning to walk out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Where you goin'? I thought you was doin' tae-bo." Riley asked as he started to pick things off the floor.

"Never _you_ mind. Mind ya business!" Granddad snipped in a playful tone as he exited.

_This old nigga crazy as hell._

Riley sluggishly cleared the floor of garbage and used supplies before working on the table. As he started to sort through, he came across his cover gift, otherwise known as the fake gift that he'd give to Cindy. If Huey and Jazmine still planned on coming, he didn't really want to give his real present in front of them. Huey's stupid-ass comments and Jazmine's overemotional '_awwwww_' would ruin the moment. _Hell_ no. This was going to be a private event.

Riley rolled his eyes as he looked at it. Now _this_ was a half-assed job. It took him less than an hour to whip it up and he wasn't even trying.

_Damn, this is _shit_ compared to what I just did. I'll be lucky she don't ball it up like it's trash._ Riley thought to himself.

After he finished throwing away the garbage, putting all his supplies away, and hiding the cover gift in the entertainment center, he tiredly dragged himself up the steps as he held his gift rolled with a rubber band. Normally he _hated_ rolling up his art, but this was special situation. He had a reason for doing what he did.

When Riley came to his bedroom, he slowly pushed open the door and peeked in. He grinned when he saw Cindy. She was sleeping right in the center of his bed (even though the _twin_ bed was still in the room), her blonde hair was sprawled over his pillows, and she was curled up on her side, the covers tucked tightly around her body.

Riley stepped lightly into the room and quietly made his way to his closet. He kept an eye on her, making sure she wasn't going to suddenly wake up before he slid his gift on the top shelf. After, he walked quietly over to Cindy's side of the room. She had left her bag near the twin, making it easy for Riley. He leaned down and opened it, peering inside until he spotted her cellphone. He slid it out carelessly, knowing he had nothing to feel guilty about. He wasn't in it to be a nosy nigga, he was only there for a number.

He quietly made his way out of the room as he scrolled through her contacts. It wasn't long before he found who he was searching for. He hit dial.

_Ring…. Ring…. Ring…._

"Hello?" He heard a groggy voice say into the phone.

"Sup, nigga? What it do?" Riley replied easily.

"… Who _is_ this?" The man replied in an aggravated tone after a pause.

"Nigga, you know damn well who dis is! McPhearson's friend? I be comin' into work to take her ass to lunch? Had to almost curb-stomp a bitch the other day? Any of this ring a bell?" Riley rolled his eyes.

"… _Okaayy_. Why are you calling from her phone at… dude, why the _hell_ are you calling me at 6:30 in the morning? She doesn't start til 9!"

"I know you betta calm dat tone down when you's talkin' to me, nigga! Reezy don't play dat shit." Riley snapped. "And I'm callin' to letchu know that C ain't comin' into work today. Hope it ain't a problem."

"And _why_?"

"It's her birthday. We's got plans. Don't she get a special day off or some shit?"

There was a small pause. "Not usually, no. Birthdays aren't normally included as special vacation days."

"Aw come on nigga, this is jank! It's my homegirl's birthday! I'm tryna act like a good best friend, plan all this shit for her, and you standin' in the way! Can't you make an exception? You know she the best trainer y'all every had. She got niggas lined up on her second _day_, steady bringin' customers to the business! I mean, why ya gotta be-"

"Oh my _God_," Riley was surprised to hear light chuckling over the phone. "Damn. Cindy wasn't lying when she told me that you were a complainer."

It was Riley's turn to laugh. "_What_? Homegirl be talkin' to you about me?"

Frank chuckled again, seeming in a slightly better mood. "Look… because I genuinely _like_ Cindy as a co-worker and a person, I'll be willing to excuse her from work for the day."

Riley smiled. "Thanks, man. That's real decent. I appreciate it."

"Sure. Wish her a happy birthday for me."

"Aiight. But one more thing… what else my girl be sayin' to you bout me?" Riley held the phone close to his ear, ready for details.

"Oh no, man." Frank snickered into the phone. "I am _not_ getting in the middle of _that_."

"Aw, come on. Do she talk about me a lot? She ain't talkin' shit, right? Mostly good stuff?"

"Good-_bye_."

Riley sucked his teeth with a smirk. "Forget chu then, punk! Later." He rolled his eyes as he ended the call.

Step One complete.

He'd been ready to put her phone back when a thought popped into his head. Out of curiosity, he went into her contacts again and scrolled through in search of himself. He wanted to see what she had him listed as. In his phone, he had her listed as "**White GirL**." Almost everyone in his phone had a different name. Jazmine: **Mariah Carey**; Huey: **HATER**; Granddad: **Old Nigga**.

Riley finally found himself and grinned. She had him as "**Rileyyy :)**" with a colon and parentheses punctuation behind it. A smiley face. She even had a picture for when he called. It was an older one, had to have been taken when they were in high school. She had caught him right in the middle of a laugh, due to his wide and open-mouthed smile right at the camera.

_Wow…. But I don't have a picture for her! Well, shyyiiiiitt._

Riley opened the door to his bedroom again and went in. He walked back over to Cindy's bag and put her phone back where he found it. Then he came back around to the other side of the bed, reaching into the pocket of his jeans he'd never changed out of for his phone.

He made sure the noise and flash were off before he set up his camera. He looked at her again before he focused and steadied his picture.

_Aaaaannndd CREEP!_ Riley thought as he clicked the shutter button.

He gave a casual shrug as he saved it. Best friends were allowed to creep on each other. He smiled as he looked at his picture. It came out beautiful, just like her, and was a nice shot. He planned on setting it as her caller ID picture later.

Riley then came out of his camera and headed back to the hallway. He had a couple of more things to do before he could rest. And it started with making a call to a hater and a fake-ass Mariah Carey.

* * *

><p><strong>35 Minutes Later<strong>

* * *

><p>At exactly 7:14 AM, Riley walked into his room and turned off his alarm a minute before it was scheduled to go off. After three annoyingly long and drawn-out phone conversations and after finally finishing setting up a few last minute things, he'd <em>had<em> it. He needed rest. Riley trudged over to the other side of the room and shed his shirt, wife-beater, and pants before tugging on a pair of loose black shorts. He then set an alarm on his phone for 9 AM. Jazmine had told him that she and Huey would be at the house around ten, so Riley wanted to give Cindy (and himself) extra time to sleep. He slid the phone into the pocket of his shorts before he made his way over to the bed.

He slowly got on, being careful of his movements so he wouldn't wake her. He finally settled to where he was comfortable before he looked at her. She was facing him on her side, her head resting cutely on top of both her hands.

_Damn, if she ain't the cutest girl I've ever seen. And damn, if I don't wanna… wanna…._

Riley's eyes began to close, but his mind was still going.

_Nigga, was you about to think 'cuddle'? The hell is up with that? Cuddling ain't gangsta!_

… _Is it?_

* * *

><p>Much too soon to Riley's liking, he felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket, waking him from his slumber. Before getting into bed, he had put his phone in his left pocket so that it wouldn't vibrate off the bed when it went off. He had to lift his arm from around Cindy to dig into his pocket and shut it off.<p>

_Wait, what?_

Riley wearily opened his eyes to see that he was now much closer to Cindy than he'd been when he'd first closed his eyes. His forehead was close enough to almost be touching Cindy's, their legs were partially intertwined, and Riley had just lifted his arm from around her waist.

_But what's this? _Riley raised an eyebrow, glancing down. Cindy's arm was also draped over _Riley's_ waist.

Now what he _really_ needed to do was take a picture of _that_ to taunt her with. But Riley decided that would be doin' too much.

It was time to wake this girl up. And in a _good_ way for her birthday. Hmmm….

Riley scootched a little closer until the front of their bodies were all the way touching. Then he propped himself up on his elbow and started to work.

"_Baaaabbyyy_," Riley began with a grin, beginning to use his hand to lightly brush the tips of his fingers up and down her arm and side. "Wake _uuuupppp_…." He then leaned in and started to nuzzle his face on her cheek and neck, making sure to brush his stubble against her skin.

Cindy made a small noise as she began to stir slightly. It sounded like a sleepy giggle after Riley brushed the bottom of her cheek with his facial hair again. Riley smirked and put his lips to her ear.

"Bay, wake up. I've got somethin' to tell you." He whispered to her. He had stopped nuzzling, but his hand continued to stroke her side. This time Riley could've sworn it sounded like she let out a light and soft moan.

_Daayuummm_.

"Mmmm? What?" Cindy murmured almost inaudibly, her eyes still closed as she shifted her body slightly.

Riley had been ready to tell her when his eyes drifted back down to their bodies. More specifically, down and over to a prominent portion of Cindy's body.

_Dat ASS._

Riley knew he was bein' a straight-up nigga. Such a typical male. He knew this. But at that moment, he didn't care. He flat out _stared_.

_DAMN_, Cindy had a nice donk. It was _all_ that. Not ridiculously and overly big, but _definitely_ not small in the least. It was perfect. So round… so thick… so sexy… so _juicy_….

_Aiight nigga, snap the fuck out of it! Remember where you are and who's currently pressed up __**against**__ you!_

"What?" Cindy repeated herself sleepily, eyes still not open.

Riley finally tore his eyes away and glanced back up at her. Then he got an idea. His eyes drifted back down to her derrière again.

….

_**SMACK!**_

"_OW_!"

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_" Riley yelled loudly, quickly giving Cindy a slight shove on her back before he rolled on top of her, laughing.

"_BITCH_, that _hurt_!" Cindy smacked his arm hard but was starting to laugh too. She was finally awake.

"Get used to it, you gettin' three more throughout the day. I'm gettin' you back for the four missed b-day smacks I missed." Riley grinned down at her with a sneaky smile.

Cindy shook her head at him as she chuckled. Then she gave his arm another hit. "Boy, if you don't get off me! You're heavy as hell!"

"Nooo!" Riley responded childishly, getting in her face. He smirked before he suddenly poked both of her sides. Cindy squeaked and jumped, gripping onto both his arms.

"Reezy, _don't_." She was trying so hard to keep her voice steady and the grin off her face. Riley raised an eyebrow at her before he poked her again, and then flat out began to tickle her. Cindy's laughter was contagious to Riley as she giggled loudly, kicking and squirming underneath his hold.

"_Reez_!" She barely managed to get out. "Nigga, _quit_!"

"Nooo!" Was his response.

Out of nowhere, his homegirl somehow found some strength. To Riley's surprise, she gripped his arms again and managed to roll Riley over, flipping herself on top.

_Oh __**FUCK**__! Now THAT was sexy!_

"HA!" She smirked at Riley's shocked face. "Who's got who now, bitch?"

… _But oh heellll no!_

"You musta lost it!" Riley laughed, grabbing her and rolling again. Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed how close they were to the end of the bed. Right as he rolled, they both began to tumble off the edge.

"Shit!" Riley cradled Cindy's head with the crook of his arm right before she hit the ground. The two cracked up, lying in a mess of sheets and blankets, Riley still somewhat on top of Cindy as he laughed into her neck.

"I'm... I-I'm sorry, girl!" He could barely get out through his laughter, hugging her head with his arm.

"Boy, you are so _dumb_!" Cindy couldn't stop laughing either as she finally sat up, giving Riley a gentle shove as he slid off her.

"You cold as ice, C!" His laughs were finally turning into snickers. "You gonna be mean to a nigga on yo birthday though? I'm steady bein' a good-ass friend. I called off for both you _and_ me so we can have a chill day!"

Cindy dropped her jaw. "Are you serious, Reez?"

"Damn straight!"

"But _how_? I mean, when… how did you… I don't…." She seemed at a loss for words as she ran a hand through her hair, watching his amused smirk.

"I just… can't believe you remembered." She shrugged a shoulder with a smile.

Riley sucked his teeth playfully and gave her a level look. "They _call_ me Memory, babe. I don't forget _nothin'_! _And_ I haven't even been on Facebook in weeks. WHAT!"

Cindy giggled at him before leaning over and wrapping an arm around his neck in an embrace. Riley grinned and hugged his arm around her waist.

"Thanks, Reezy." He heard her say before he felt her soft lips on his cheek.

Riley didn't hesitate as he turned his head slightly to kiss hers too.

Cindy pulled back as she smiled at him. Then her eyes went a little lower.

"But nigga, whatchu doin' without a shirt on?" She chuckled. "Tryna play around half naked, I see."

_Ohhhh, the white girl wants to go there, huh? Hmmmm…._

"I _know_ you ain't complainin' about that, bay." Riley grinned at her. "You know you like whatchu see."

"Oh _please_." Cindy rolled her eyes playfully. "Get over yourself."

Riley gave her a naughty look before he rose an eyebrow at her. Then he gave the sexy smirk right before he flexed his pec muscles at her, making them do a mini pec bounce.

Cindy cracked up and hid her face with one hand. "How do boys _do_ that?" She exclaimed.

"I'm gifted." He shrugged casually as Cindy pulled her hand down. Then he grinned, starting up again.

"Boy, knock it off!" Cindy giggled, turning her eyes away. Her face seemed a little pink.

"What's the matter, C? Somethin' gotchu distracted or…?" He snickered when Cindy flipped him off, still trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Aw, dat ain't necessary, babygirl. Just consider this one of your gifts… you're welcome." Riley finally stopped giving her a show and stood up.

"You are such a _hoe_." Cindy grinned as Riley grabbed her hands, pulling her to her feet.

"As long as I'm _yours_." Riley smirked, still holding her hands. "But just for today though, since it _is_ your birthday and all."

Cindy opened her mouth to reply, but stopped as there was a slight knock on the door.

"Come in." Riley dropped her hands and turned his head to see the door slowly push open. Suddenly Granddad appeared, his arms holding a giant tray.

_WHAT!_

Riley's jaw dropped at the full out breakfast buffet spread that was on the massive tray. Pancakes. Waffles. Syrup. Eggs. Biscuits. Gravy. Bacon. Sausage. Hash Browns. French Toast.

_What the HELL? _

"I heard, _last minute_, that it was somebody's birthday today." Granddad said in a nice tone, with the exception of shooting daggers at Riley.

Cindy popped a hand over her mouth in shock, barely covering her wide smile. "Oh my gosh!"

Riley's jaw was still dropped as he stared at Granddad before turning back to Cindy.

"Well shit, since we apparently gonna go around treatin' her like she's a damn princess…."

Cindy let out a surprised squeal as Riley scooped her up in his arms before he tossed her on his bed. "You dragged it, Granddad! She really need all this though? You see she only weigh bout five pounds."

"If you don't shut yo ass." Granddad ignored Riley as he sat the large tray down in front of Cindy. "Wait, there's one more."

Riley and Cindy stared at him as he momentarily left the room, seconds later coming back with _another_ tray! This one had fewer items, but still! Fruits, breads, bagels, toppings, a mug of coffee, and a big glass of orange juice… the good kind _obviously_.

"I can't believe it!" Riley continued to complain as Granddad walked with the tray to rest it on the night stand. "I never got no food brought up to my room in my _life_!"

"Nigga hush! Keep whinin' and you won't get this." Granddad snapped. He lifted the mug of coffee from the second tray and extended it to Riley with a knowing look. Riley had to admit, he was shocked and slightly touched. Granddad had never done something considerate like that before. He took the mug and gave him a slight grin, but quickly reverted back to a normal expression. He didn't want Cindy to think it was a big deal.

"Thanks, but do I get actual _food_?"

"Oh hell no. I didn't cook for yo crusty black ass." Granddad transitioned right back to the old nigga Riley knew so well. "This is for Cutie-Pie. My gift to her." He gave Cindy a smile as he moved the cup of orange juice to the tray in front of her.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Freeman. This is so sweet." She extended an arm out to him, gesturing for him to hug her. He chuckled before he leaned in, receiving a big kiss on the cheek by her as he patted her back. Riley noticed as Granddad hugged her that his eyes shifted over to the side of her head, then down to the bed, then snapped up to Riley. He raised an eyebrow at his grandson as if to question why Riley had tossed her into _his_ bed.

_This man's about to start._

"Cutie Pie, I think you need to start callin' me Granddad." He smirked at Riley before pulling back and smiling at Cindy. She beamed as Riley rolled his eyes behind her and put a hand to his head.

Granddad then excused himself, leaving Riley and Cindy alone. Riley shook his head at her. "You is so damn _spoiled_."

Cindy gave him a smirk as she poured syrup over her pancakes. "Eh, it comes with the color of my skin. I didn't ask for the treatment. I was born into it."

"Hoe." Riley grinned, snatching a piece of bacon off her tray. "Mine!"

"Obviously I'm not gonna be able to eat all this. Help yourself."

"Girl, you don't have to tell me twice." Riley smiled as he plopped down in front of her, beginning to pick food from her plates.

He was only helping her out after all.

The two talked and laughed as they ate, enjoying their relaxing morning. Cindy got full rather quickly, leaning back against the headboard as Riley continued to eat from her tray that she'd pushed to the side.

"What time did you get to bed last night, Reez?" She asked randomly, rubbing her full stomach.

Riley took a big gulp of his coffee, giving himself time to stall. "Uhh, I dunno. A lil while after you went to bed." He shrugged before taking another sip.

Cindy furrowed her brow. "Really? It seemed like much later than that."

Riley grinned. "Why? You miss me last night or somethin'?" He turned it around on her.

"In your dreams." Cindy chuckled with an eyeroll. "I only noticed because I just laid in bed for a while. I didn't go to sleep right away."

"Ooh. Somebody can't sleep unless I'm beside her, huh?" Riley was having fun with this.

"Shut _up_, nigga!" Cindy grabbed a grape off the other tray and threw it at his face. Riley leaned back and caught it gracefully in his mouth.

"OH! Nice tryyy." Riley stuck out his tongue with chewed up grape on it.

"Choke on it, bitch."

"Daaaangg. No love on your birthday." Riley chuckled. "What's the matter, baby? You sad you gettin' older?" He snickered when his only response was to receive a deadpan glare.

"Don't even trip over that, C." Riley smiled easily. "You the baddest older woman I know. Forever young _and_ sexy, ma."

Cindy cracked a grin and rolled her eyes. "Nigga, whateva. Stop tryna butter me up."

"You don't look a day over _eighteen_. Still in _high school_, bay." Riley continued to sweet talk her with his naturally smooth charm.

"Reezy," Cindy giggled, giving his arm a push. "You always tryna be cute, boy."

"I ain't tryin' and I ain't bullshittin', girl."

"Mm-hmm."

"You know you love me."

"Whateva makes you sleep better at night." Cindy smirked.

"Oh, _bet_?" Riley leaned forward with a matching smirk.

"I _want_ you to try and tell me right now that you _don't_ love me." Riley challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Cindy just stared at him with her smirk, slightly shifting her jaw as she rolled her eyes.

"Can't even _say_ it, can you?" Riley leaned closer, getting in her face.

"What… _ev_-verrr…." Cindy enunciated slowly with a grin, tilting her head up at him.

Riley's eyes slightly lowered to her lips as she said the words. He was so close to her. She was bein' so damn cute right now. And those lips…. They just looked so… _kissable_.

_What would she do if I…._

Riley and Cindy both jumped as the door to the bedroom suddenly swung open, Jazmine and Huey entering as if they lived there.

"What the fuck! You don't know how to knock on a goddamn door? One of us coulda been changin' or some shit!" Riley went off immediately, feeling slightly anxious as his heart was beating fast.

He had really been thinking about kissing her right then…. And he'd almost _done _it_._

"Well, seeing as though you're _both_ in here, it would be a little strange if one of you were changing…." Huey replied, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"Nigga, you-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Jazmine cut the brothers off as she squealed and tackle-hugged Cindy on the bed.

"I _wish_ you would've dumped one of these trays all over my bed, yellow-bone!" Riley snapped as Cindy and Jazmine laughed. He received a light smack in the head by Huey.

"What are you two doin' here?" Cindy asked with a big smile as they sat back up.

"What do you think? We're here for your birthdaaaayyyy!" Jazmine grinned as she stood from the bed.

"But how was all of this-"

"Riley's the one that planned it all!" Jazmine said quickly, shifting her eyes to give Riley a quick look and grin.

_Is J tryna give me some cred?_ Riley thought to himself as Cindy turned to smile at him.

"Really?" She asked.

Riley shrugged with over-exaggerated modesty. "Maybe."

"By the way, we let Caesar know. But he couldn't come this morning because he had work." Jazmine told Cindy with a slight shrug.

Cindy gave a small frown as Riley was fighting _hard_ not to smile.

_Awwwwwwww_.

"Alright, can we get on with this? We've only got about a half hour before we need to leave for work." Huey told Jazmine.

"Yes! Come on, b-day girl! Your presents await downstairs!" Jazmine said in a sing-song voice, pulling her friend along by the hand.

"What? You guys have presents?" Cindy's voice was shocked as she was tugged out the door. Huey began to follow, but Riley quickly jumped from his bed and gripped his arm, stopping him.

"Aye, what the hell did you get her?" Riley asked, his voice quiet.

Huey gave him a smirk. "Now that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?"

"Nigga, I _swear_. You betta not'ta done her dirty. I _will_ slap the shit outta you." Riley's glare hardened.

Huey just raised an eyebrow, continuing to smirk. "You seem on edge. Tense, almost. You, uh… a little _stressed_, Riley?"

"The fuck are you _talkin'_ about?" Riley snapped.

Huey's expression remained the same as he shoved Riley's hand off his arm, turning to walk to the door.

"All I'm saying is..." He paused to glance over his shoulder as he left the room. "You need to find a way to… _release_ all that tension you have…. It's not a good look."

Riley dropped his jaw as his brother continued down the hall.

_That motherfuckin', no good, hatin'-ass, dick-headed, punk-ass BITCH!_

… _But damn… how long __**has**__ it been since I got some?_

Riley got his thoughts in check as he grabbed the two trays to take downstairs. After he came down the stairs and walked through the hallway, Jazmine suddenly appeared as she came from the kitchen, headed back for the living room with a can of soda in her hand.

"Aye, hol'up!" Riley whispered, knowing Cindy was right in the living room with Huey. "What'd my brother get her?"

Jazmine rolled her eyes with a smile and chuckled. "Nervous?"

"Don't play with me, J! I'm serious!"

Jazmine put a hand on her hip. "I was there when he got the gift, Riley."

"You approved it?"

Jazmine giggled slightly. "For this gift in particular, yes."

"What the hell does that _mean_-"

"Reezy, hurry the hell up and get in here! I wanna know what the hell these niggas got me! And _Huey_ won't gimme my damn bag!"

"Calm it down and be patient, Caucasian. _We_ had to be patient for _years_ until there was finally some 'equality' in America." Riley could just picture his brother rolling his eyes and air-quoting.

"Don't you even start with dat bullshit, man! I ain't had nothin' to do with that!"

"No, just your people."

"Nigga, I-"

"DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!" Jazmine yelled down the hall.

"You better get in here before little white girl gets herself hurt on her birthday."

"Nigga, I'll set a match to yo afro!"

Jazmine and Riley gave each other a look and an eyeroll.

"I'm going in there before this gets out of hand."

"I'mma put these away. But aye. If his present's some bogus shit, don't think I won't hesitate to beat dat high yellow ass, girl."

"Yeah, yeah." Jazmine grinned at him, bumping her shoulder into his arm as she passed by him.

"You think I'm playin', but I ain't. I got the right considerin' we's family. Practically blood, _sis_."

"Whatever, _little_ brother." Jazmine called over her shoulder.

Riley grinned, continuing to walk to take the trays to the kitchen. Her ass got on his last nerves most of the time, but he really did consider her like the sister he never had… she was an annoyin' one, though.

After he took care of that, he strolled into the living room to see Cindy lightly bouncing in her seat on the couch. Granddad was in his recliner trying to remember how to work his digital camera. Jazmine sat on the other couch with a grin, Huey beside her… he looked much less enthused.

"Yay, Reez is here! Let's go, let's go!" Cindy said excitedly, gesturing for Riley to sit next to her.

"Who goin' first?" Riley asked, glancing over to Huey and Jazmine as he sat down.

"Ladies first." Huey gestured to Jazmine, slightly sarcastically. She nudged him and rolled her eyes before standing.

"Fine." She stuck her tongue out at him before walking over to Cindy. She sat on the other side of her with a big smile.

"Welllll, I almost ran into a little trouble pulling this off, being as though it was last minute. But I'm amazing, so here you go." Jazmine handed Cindy a small blue envelope with a pink bow.

"What ever could it be?" Cindy was grinning as she began to tear open the top. Riley tried to get a look as she peered inside, reaching for….

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Riley jumped and scooted a foot away from her, holding his ears, as was Huey. Granddad just chuckled as he started taking pictures.

"VIP TICKETS TO SEE USHER PERFORM LIVE?" Cindy screamed incredulously as she jumped to her feet, hopping up and down like a child. "How the HELL did you pull this off?"

Jazmine laughed. "My mom's still tight with Ush." She shrugged a shoulder coolly.

"Yeah, because she's still fuckin' him." Riley snorted under his breath. "OW!" He held his head as Jazmine threw a book from the coffee table at his head, Huey kicked him in the shin from the couch, and Cindy stomped on his foot all at the same time. "_DAMN_, I was playin', y'all!"

"This is incredible! I can't believe this! We're going to see _Usher_!" Cindy dove on the couch and hugged Jazmine on the side.

"And you're going to meet him too! These are backstage passes."

"Shut _up_! Girl, he is _still_ so fine!"

"You ain't lyin'." Jazmine grinned as she pretended to fan herself. "Have you _seen_ some of his live performances of _Trading Places_, where he brings a fan from the audience to sing to? Giirrrll, if that were me, I'm tellin' _you_, I would-"

"A-ha-_HEM_!" Jazmine stopped herself when she saw Huey loudly clear his throat with a pointed glare.

"We'll talk about it later." Jazmine winked at Cindy as they both giggled while they fantasized. Huey and Riley both rolled their eyes.

Chicks and Usher, man.

"So look forward to going to see him in about three weeks." Jazmine gave Cindy another hug. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you so much, Jazz! This is _awesome_!"

Jazmine stood from beside her and walked back to her seat beside Huey. "Top that." She boasted childishly.

"You know I could care _less_ about comparing gifts. Especially for her." Huey smirked, rising from the couch with a small red gift bag. He teased Cindy with it, holding it out to her before pulling it back again.

"First of all, I'm going to let you know that my wife forced me to buy you a gift. I really had no choice."

"Nigga…." Riley warned, glaring up at him.

"Second," Huey ignored him. "You better be damn grateful that you're getting this, considering the fact that I thought of the idea, picked it out, and bought it for you with my own money. So you're welcome." He finally handed the bag to her.

"So thoughtful, Huey." Cindy rolled her eyes with a grin. "I wonder what gift you could possibly get me. I'm almost scared."

Huey shrugged a shoulder as he stood there with his arms crossed. Cindy began to dig into the bag, pushing past the tissue paper.

"I'm feeling… a shirt?" She pulled it out slowly, revealing what looked to be a men's plain black t-shirt.

_The fuck did this nigga get her a t-shirt for, in men's size! Yeah, she sometimes be rockin' 'em, but a t-shirt though? I'm ready to start smackin' the shit outta him AND Jazz for even-_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Riley gave Cindy an incredulous look as she started cracking up, staring at the front of the shirt that he couldn't see.

"What's so funny?" He asked, moving closer. "What's on the front?"

"Oh my God!" She was still laughing as she quickly stood to her feet. "Hold on!" She walked to the front of the room with her shirt and began to put it on over her beater, her back to everyone. Riley looked to Huey who was just smirking, as if this was the reaction he'd been expecting.

"Nigga, the hell?" Riley tried to question him before Cindy turned around.

"Check out this shirt!"

The oversize black t-shirt fell to about Cindy's upper thigh, but looked cute as hell on her as she posed with her hands on her hips. Riley then read the words in bold, white letters, appearing to be in Nike font and style.

**SAY IT LOUD. I'M (ALMOST) BLACK AND I'M PROUD.**

Riley cracked up, causing Cindy to start laughing again too.

"Nigga, you stupid as _hell_!" He laughed, but reached a hand out to slap Huey's. "But aye. That's good, man. Fuckin' hilarious." Huey smirked as he slapped his brother's hand.

"What the hell made you decide to do this?" Cindy asked him with a big smile.

"I was looking around _forever_ for a gift before I stopped by the custom t-shirt place in the mall. I was going for something original and something that you'd definitely remember who it was from. Once again, you're welcome."

"The funny thing is that you probably don't think I'll wear this in public."

"Oh, I _know_ you'll wear it in public." Huey shook his head at her.

"Thank you soooo much, Huey!" Cindy began to walk closer to him.

"Oh come on, this isn't hug-worthy." Huey tried to back away.

"It's my birthday, I'mma hug you if I want to, dammit!" Cindy snapped, before embracing him. Huey groaned.

"Boy! Shut the hell up and let her hug you! The hell is wrong with yo hatin' ass?" Granddad barked as he took pictures of Cindy's smiling face as her arms were around Huey. His face looked a little less than happy.

"_Smile_, Huey." Cindy teased.

"Fuck _you_." He replied, lightly pushing her off him. He received a hard whack in the butt by Jazmine.

"Behave. It's her birthday." She scolded with a grin, leaning back in her seat.

"I know _you_ better behave with that." Huey smirked at her.

"Uhh! Cut dat out, niggas! We don't need dat!" Riley groaned, making a disgusted face. Huey rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Jazmine again. Cindy smiled before her eyes fell on Riley.

_My turn to shine._

"I'm guessin' it's my turn, y'all." Riley grinned, rising from the couch. Cindy was still standing in the middle of the room, now with a hand on her hip.

"I dunno, Reezy. You got some tough competition to beat." She told him with a smile.

Riley scoffed. "Please. They ain't got shit compared to what I got." He smirked as he passed her to go to the entertainment center. He reached into one of the drawers to pull out what he was searching for.

"Here you go, girl." He turned and handed her a medium-sized black velvet box.

The noise in the room seemed to die down as Huey, Jazmine, and Granddad were now at full attention. Cindy's eyes slightly widened as she slowly took it from him.

"Reezy?" She asked questionably as she placed her hand on the lid. Riley shrugged a shoulder.

"Open it."

Cindy did very slowly… then cracked a big grin, turning it to show to the others.

Inside the box on the small cushion laid her diamond studs and platinum watch.

"Don't I spoil her rotten, y'all?" Riley grinned, tossing an arm around Cindy's shoulder and hugged her head. She giggled into him. Riley noticed that Huey, Jazmine, and Granddad's jaws were dropped as they stared at the jewelry. It then clicked that they didn't know about the bet. They probably thought he went out and bought her the expensive-ass shit. This caused him to snicker. Cindy must've noticed too as she also started laughing.

"Guys, he didn't buy this for me. These are _mine_. He won them in a bet." This caused everyone to slowly lose their shocked expressions. Cindy then gave Riley a light shove off her with a smile.

"_Thank you_, my cheap-ass nigga. I love them." She told him playfully.

"Giiiirll, _first_ of all, I just gave you a bomb-ass tattoo for FREE. Second, I am giving you back shit that I won in a bet. Reezy don't _ever_ do dat so this betta be like Christmas for you! And third, it don't really matter. The prize for me was beatin' you in the game, baby." He smirked, earning another light shove.

"Whateva, nigga!" She laughed at him, making Riley grin.

"But aye, I _do_ got one more thing for ya." He made a move for the entertainment center again and reached into the same drawer. He pulled out his paper and held it to his chest as he walked back over to her.

"I made this for you." He turned it to her.

"Riley, oh my gosh!" She nearly dropped her small box as she gasped, holding the paper with one hand to look closer.

Riley had done a sketch remaking the old childhood picture of them, the one from where Cindy was piggy-backed on him. Riley had only done the drawing in black and white, thinking it would suffice.

"This is AMAZING!"

_White Girl say what?_ Riley lifted a brow as he watched Cindy's eyes travel over the paper, her jaw dropped.

"Riley, how the hell did you do this? This is _sick_!"

_This is __**shitty**__. The hell are you talkin' about?_

"Really?" He asked with a slight chuckle. "You really like this?" Cindy whipped her head up to him.

"Do I _like_ it? I LOVE it! You are so talented!" She then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, standing on her tiptoes. Riley just grinned as he hugged her back. His grin grew as he felt Cindy's lips on his cheek again.

Damn, he loved when she kissed on him. He'd do practically anything to feel her lips on him, even if it was just his _cheek_. It felt so good.

"This is one of the best gifts ever! Thank you!" She whispered in his ear. Riley fought the urge to shiver.

_And goddammit, this old nigga's over here takin' pictures!_

Riley cleared his throat as he finally released Cindy and gave her a smile. "No problem, girl. Happy birthday."

_If this is how she reacts to _this _piece of shit… I can't _wait _to see how she gonna react to her **real** gift._

* * *

><p>Several minutes later after many pictures, laughter, and conversation, Huey and Jazmine headed out to go to work. Granddad had gone into the kitchen to do dishes while Riley and Cindy were in the living room, looking through the pictures that he had taken.<p>

"Hahh, look at Huey's face. He looks like he hates you." Riley snickered as he pointed to the picture of Cindy hugging his brother.

Cindy giggled. "That boy know he loves me deep down."

"Yeah, _way_ deep down, underneath more hate." Cindy nudged him with her shoulder continuing to scroll through.

"Aye, uhh, there was somethin' I wanted to ask you." Riley told Cindy, glancing over to her.

"What's up?"

"Well…." Riley stood up from the couch, quickly itching at his neck.

_Nigga, you ain't got nothin' to be nervous about! Spit it out!_

"I didn't wanna ask in front of Huey and Jazz cuz they be nosy-ass niggas, but uhh…." He tried to be cool about it. "In addition to my other gifts, I was kinda wonderin' if you'd want a nigga to take you to a club downtown to celebrate tonight."

Cindy's eyes lit up slightly, a small grin beginning to form. "For real?"

"Yeah. After we put Mila to bed, Granddad gon' be here with her so we could go if you want. I'd take you to my favorite joint, a club called Snapz. It's dope as hell, always jumpin'. They got the best music, some of the old hip-hop jams mixed in wit some of the current stuff. They got real nice bars wit some of dat _good_ liquor. _And_ cuz it's downtown and further out of 'Whitecrest', they even be gettin' a lot of _negroes_ in the club." He snickered.

"Shut _up_." Cindy's eyes went wider with excitement and shock.

"Dead-ass." Riley grinned.

Cindy looked down for a minute, scrolling a bit through the pictures before glancing back up to Riley.

_Oh shit._ Riley instantly thought. _She gonna ask it. Don't do it…. Girl, don'tchu do it! __**Don't**__-_

"Is this gonna be… like a date, Reezy?"

_Dammit. The question that no nigga in the world wanna answer. I ain't havin' this!_

Riley gave a quick eyeroll as he sucked his teeth. "Man, why do chicks always _ask_ that?" He exclaimed, earning a slight giggle from Cindy, who shrugged. Riley continued. "If a nigga say no, then a bitch wanna be all offended. If a nigga say yes, it ain't always a good thing and it makes it turn fuckin' awkward." Riley crossed his arms. "It's whatever the hell you want it to be, girl."

_Yeah, how do YOU like the pressure?_

Cindy giggled again and rolled her eyes at his behavior. Then she stood from the couch and handed him the camera back before she started to walk by him.

"It's a date then." She told him with a small grin, brushing down his arm lightly with her hand as she went past him.

… _**Yes**__…._

Riley stood there with a stupid grin as he watched her begin to make her way out of the room.

"_Aiight_, then." He smiled, nodding his head. "I'll pick you up at ten?" He called behind her.

Cindy giggled and smirked over her shoulder at him. "I'll be waiting by the door." She told him playfully as she turned the corner completely.

Riley continued to smile as he glanced down. On the screen of the camera was the shot of Cindy giving Riley that kiss on the cheek.

_Tonight… is gonna be a good night…. I can already feel it._

* * *

><p>Awwwww snapz. It's gonna get interestin' to<em>night<em>! :D

Yes, I know this chapter was kinda a cutesy filler, but it was still necessary. You see some Riley and Cindy bonding, gettin' closer and closer… I mean, he was about to kiss her for goodness sake! Damn that Huey and Jazmine. Steady interruptin' niggas. :) But we all know that wouldn't have been the right time anyway. Don't worry… it's coming…. At least you know he's already thinkin' about it ;)

Haahhh, what'd you think of Huey's gift? He a clown, ain't he? But he know he care about Cindy. He just too… _Huey_ to ever admit it :)

And shyyiiiiit, I sorta speakin' through Jazmine when I was talking about _Trading Places_. Have you seen videos of Usher doin' one of those performances live when he brings ladies from the audience up? Seriously, go look up dat shit. Just YouTube "**Usher OMG Tour Trading Places**" and you should find 'em. He always wearin' white, lookin' sexy as hell. I'm tellin' you, these chicks in the video are some lucky-ass bitches. :)

Disclaimers: Uhh, can't really find any this chapter (that and I'm bein' too lazy to really look). I don't own product rights to Mountain Dew I guess?

What's gonna happen nooowww, y'all? Finally some long-awaited Jamilah cuteness? Extra sweet Riley and Cindy cuteness? More action to lead closer and closer to "the moment"? All of the above? Ding ding ding! ;) PS: Most of next chapter will be in Cindy's POV for ya!

Stay patient, my dears. I'm havin' finals next week so hopefully this long-ass chapter will hold you. One more week after this one and I'm DONE, bitchesss! Home for the summer with plenty of time for writing. So hang with me! Update quickly following May 4th. Wait for it! ;)

Pray for me on these finals, y'all! LMAO!

~Schweetie


	22. Cuteness Comes Naturally For Him

And we're goin' in for part 2 of Wednesday! It's mainly another filler, but it's worth it ;)

How I love to thank everyone:

jazzyhue20: yaaayy, I'm glad you liked the chapter! :) and lolz, yeaaahh Riley mad sexy, huh? And yeah, I know everyone got way excited when he was thinkin' about it. But it's too soon! Hater & MC to the rescue! hahah! ;) And yupp, even Granddad can be sweet… once in a blue moon! :) Huey is probably the most undercover freak ever. Nuff said. lolz! hahah, I'm glad you liked the gift giving! Yes, Jazmine is still Usher-obsessed just like her mama! And yes, Huey got issues! And ONE DAY! Have hope! lmao! :) And yes, Riley is very sweet for giving back the studs and watch. Aaannndd doing the decoy! I put your credit in the author's note! ;) And yeeesss, they are SO cute! I can't wait to write out their date ;) Thank you for the wished luck (trust, I need it) AND for your amazing review! :D

Edgar H. Sutter: hahaha, glad you liked the gift giving! :) Jazmine's gift rocked as well as Huey's (he's silly, isn't he?). I'm glad you liked the shirt! And lolz, I'm excited to write out the club scene! And hmmm, you may be onto something arriving at the club. :x I'll will check out your story once I am done with these exams and FINALLY have some free time on my hands! LMAO! thanks so much for your review! :D

Jazavelli: LMAAOOO, I'm sure if his number was in his phone, he would! ;) I'm glad you liked the present idea, and lolz, oh yes. He needs it to be private after an amazing night followed by an amazing gift! ;) I'm happy you liked Huey's gift, I tried to keep it original. And LMAO again! He's an undercover freak ;) Thank you for the wished luck (good luck for you too!) and for the review! :D

misseylady: LMAAAAOOOOOO! Girl! Calm down! Get happy! New chapter on deck! XD I freakin' love you. Your reviews always make me smile! Thanks again! :D

LovinHueyFreeman: hahaha, I'm glad you liked the chapter! and yes, Granddad was sweet for once! :) And *sigh* if ONLY alarm clocks came in the form of Riley Freeman. I know I'd never hit snooze! The alarm would be goin' off for HOURS ;) … aiight, I'm cool, I'm cool. hahahahaha, that darn Huey! Always interruptin' a nigga and shyyiiitt! But that just builds up the anticipation even more! And girl, you already know your Huey's a freak! Ain't gotta hide it, brotha, ain't gotta hide it! ;) And LMAO! I ain't got it as bad as Jazmine, but Usher is a sexy mo'fo, I ain't lyin'. ;) But hahaha, good point. I have no idea how old Usher would be. And it is sorta icky that Jazmine loves the man that her mama does. Blah! Oh well. Ya buy it. ;) And don't worry, Jamilah arrives this chapter! :) And mmhmm! All this over a small gift? What's homegirl gon' do over the real thing? AND after alcoholic drinks? Damn. ;) I rolled again at your ending, just so you know. You's clever. I actually learned a lil somethin' somethin' from that! You should be a teacher! Maybe then I wouldn't be doin' so poorly in math! FAIL. hahahaha! thanks so much for your wished luck and for your hilarious review! :D

genissis123: hahahaha, don't worry FF budd, I'm back for right now! Hopefully this holds you til after May 4th, my last day of college! :) but I'm glad you liked the chapter! Yes, Granddad is very sweet this time, huh? And don't worry, Jamilah's here this chapter! And lolz, thanks so much for the luck! And girl WHAT! :D I'm boutta inbox you for them details, girl! Thanks so much for the review! :D

Mr. Alaska: hahaha, I'm glad you liked it, my nigga! ;) Granddad is a mess, steady still smackin' Riley around. But he did turn out to be a lil sweet this chapter, offerin' him coffee and whatnot. :) And hahaha, I'm glad you liked Riley and Frank's convo! He's silly! Steady bitchin' and complainin' til he gets his way. Diva ;) And mmhmm, interesting name for Riley, hm? And lolz, Riley a creep… but a cute one :) Lmao! All that sexual tension just building more and more. Wait for it, my dude. And what can I say? Riley's a dude. He had to tap dat ass… not like that, dirty… but eventually ;) Riley has a way with WORDS, boy. Gotta girl wishin' a homie would step to her with some smooth lines like that. *fans self* But hahaha, I'm glad you loved the shirt. So Huey. :) And awww, yupp he even giving her back what's rightfully hers. What a guy. And yes, yes. Finally a real date. What's to go down? You'll find out soon enough ;) Thanks so much for your review as always! :D

bunnybabe247: yay, I'm glad you liked the chapter! And yes, Huey's always gotta be a debby-downer. But his gift was cute and thoughtful… in his own way I guess. lolz! And don't worry, the club scene is coming soon, later followed by girl talk! You get a mini-sneak peek of girl talk this chapter though! ;) Thanks so much for your review! :)

Paige1292: hahah, I'm glad you liked the chapter! they gettin' even closer this one! Riley says a whole lot of interesting things this one to say the least ;) haha, Jazz is steady lovin' some Usher. Much like myself :) And you thought he was sweet last chapter? Just wait ;) and I can't WAIT til this freakin' week is over. Then I'm done and in chill mode just like you! Can't wait to see your update! Hurry hurry hurrrryyy! :D good luck on your finals as well and thank you for your review! :D

DMICEPRINCE: aww, I'm glad you liked the chapter! and lmaaaoooo, now I gotchu bout to get in trouble by your teacher for readin' this story? shaking my HEAD, man! hahahah! and noooo, don't be ignoring your siblings! I don't have any so be happy that you got some! appreciate them! LMAO! aiight, that's enough of my advice for the day. thanks so much for your review! :D

shanane tayllor93: and aww, don't feel bad! I know how moving is, believe me. I've moved waayyy too much in my life and it is a pain in the ASS. but yaaayyy, I'm glad your back! :D hahaha, awwww, about your comment on owning _The Boondocks_! lolz, I wish! But naahh, gotta give credit to where it's due. Aaron McGruder is genius :) And lolz, I love writing Granddad dialogue, he's hilarious. And I knooooowww, I'm ridiculous. But I looooved it! :D And hahahaha, that would be amazing, but I doubt it! ;) thanks sooo much for your wished luck and for your review! :D

lil'kit CC: awwwwwwww! thank you so much! your comment meant so much to me! :D this chapter goes out to you! thanks so much for the review! :)

DeLorean Hedgehog: wow, thank you so much for your review! seriously! I'm very happy that you like how I keep the characters intact (I try my best) and my original characters like Jamilah as well. And thank you! That was sorta my main idea/inspiration for the story. For some reason, I thought that Riley would surprisingly be an amazing uncle. Babies have a way of changing people, so I wanted to try that on Riley. I hope it's believable :) thank you again so much for your review. I sincerely appreciate it. :)

**ATTENTION**: Because I was working on last chapter late at night and was getting lazy, I completely forgot to put in that the idea about Riley recreating his and Cindy's old picture as a decoy gift was jazzyhue20's idea! How adorable and brilliant was that? She deserves mad props! Thanks again for the amazing suggestion, girl! And so sorry again for forgetting to mention that last chapter!

How cute is Riley with Cindy? Planning stuff out for her… giving her back her stuff… hand-making stuff for her? _And_ he's taking her out on a date? Snaappp ;) I know you all wanna get to THAT, but relax, relax. We can't just speed by the day! We need some Jamilah cuteness anyways! So please, enjoy leisurely reading this next installment of Wednesday :)

**PS**: If you thought Riley was sweet last chapter….

You ain't ready for this one ;)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>Excuse me. Everyone, I have a brief announcement to make. Jesus was black, Ronald Reagan was the devil, and the government is lyin' about 911. Thank you for your time and good night."_

_~Huey Freeman; The Garden Party_

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

"Watch yourself, girl."

"_You_ watch yourself. I've got it."

"Lemme know if you need to stop."

"Reez. For the third time, this _ain't_ that heavy. Quit it."

Cindy rolled her eyes as Riley only smirked at her in return. They were both currently holding the bedframe of the twin, walking it down to Jamilah's room. Cindy was in front leading while Riley supported the end. They now only had one turn left to get it into the room.

"Move up a little so I can turn." Riley said, beginning to pivot his end as Cindy took a few steps forward. When it was finally straight, they walked it in and set it down. Cindy came back to Riley's side and started to push with him, but he nudged her away.

"Nah, I got it. Step back." He moved the bed easily by himself before she could even try again.

"Boy, you need to stop babyin' me." Cindy smirked, crossing her arms as she watched him.

_Damn, his back's so broad and strong. And that tattoo? Fuck._

"Sorry, baby." Riley replied with an easy grin as he turned around.

Cindy gave him a look. "… Cute, Reezy."

"You're cuter." He flashed a megawatt smile, immediately breaking down Cindy's wall and caused her to grin back.

"Ugh. You're impossible." She rolled her eyes, focusing her attention on lifting her side of the mattress while Riley grabbed the other.

"You love me." He returned her grin as they walked the mattress from the wall over to the frame. "And the only reason I'm _babying_ you is because I don't want you to get hurt. Can't have you pullin' a muscle or throwin' out your back the night of our _date_."

"Oh _really_?" Cindy let out a laugh as she saw his smile grow bigger.

"Yup." He nodded as they set down the bed.

Cindy chuckled again at him. "I'm not _that_ fragile."

"Sure you're not."

"_Anyways_," Cindy gave him a light shove as they started to leave the room. "I forgot to ask. What's the normal dress scene for the club we're goin' to?"

"Anything really."

Cindy turned to look at him as they walked into the hallway. "Whatchu mean anything? That's a broad range of options. Is it formal, like heels? Is it casual and low-key, what?"

"Dat's what I mean though. You can literally go in with whatever you got on. Some bitches dress up, some dress down. It's whatever."

… _This boy is too vague. I can see I'mma have to text Jazmine._

"So helpful, Reez." Cindy rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"What? I'm tellin' you what people-_aye_!"

"_Ouch_! What the fuck?" Cindy held her wrist that Riley had just _smacked_.

"You was ready to scratch your tattoo!" Riley glared down at her. "Bathroom. Now." He turned and walked into that direction.

"Nigga, don't tell me what to do!" Cindy snapped, grudgingly following him anyway.

_Asshole… but… he _is_ sorta sexy when he's all dominant and shit._

Cindy forced her slight grin away as she walked into the bathroom. Not that she could _ever_ let him know that that type of shit kinda turned her on… in a fucked up sorta way.

"Hit me again like that, bitch." Cindy gave him a hard glare when she saw him standing near the sink, the medicine tube already in his hand.

"You hit me all the time, I don't wanna hear it. I ain't hurt you." He rolled his eyes at her.

"That _did_ hurt, dick!" Cindy told him as she took off the shirt Huey made her, leaving her standing in "her" beater. She hung the shirt on the towel rod before walking over to him, her arms crossed.

"Well damn, I guess that means you _are_ fragile, huh?" He smirked at her.

_This boy wanna be funny!_

"Nigga, I will-"

"Hush up, girl." Riley turned her to face away from him. Cindy's arms were still crossed as she heard him unscrewing the cap.

_Damn nigga got the nerve to hit me and boss me around… no matter how sexy his voice is when he be bossin'. And on top of that he wanna make jokes! Oooh, I swear sometimes I wanna-_

Her angry thoughts were put on pause once she felt Riley press his fingers to her shoulder and rub.

_What was I mad about?_

"This tatt is still lookin' good, girl. You startin' to bruise a little bit but that's normal. It ain't that noticeable, which is good. If I know you like I think I do, you gon' wanna show this off tonight." His voice sounded smug.

Cindy sucked her teeth. "You think you know everything, _Huey_."

Surprisingly, Riley didn't fall for the bait and even chuckled. "Now see, I'mma let that one slide cuz it's your birthday. And I don't think I know everything, I just know that I know you." She felt his hand drop from her shoulder.

"Whateva." Cindy started to take a step away from him, but was surprised to feel Riley slide his left arm around her waist and pull her back into him. He leaned in and rested his head on her right shoulder, close to her head.

"Bring your hand up." He told her very quietly.

"W-what?" Cindy didn't understand; it was hard to think with his deep voice right near her ear.

Riley didn't respond. He only trailed his right hand all the way down her arm, finally reaching her hand. He took it and pulled it up slowly to his head. Cindy's eyes widened as she watched him gently kiss her wrist where he'd smacked.

Cindy felt her cheeks immediately warm. That was so _sweet_. And it felt so _good_.

Riley gave her wrist a few more soft and tiny kisses before he slowly lowered her hand, still while holding it. He then wrapped that arm around Cindy's waist as well and hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry." He practically whispered in her ear. "I ain't mean to smack you like that. You just so _delicate_, bay."

_This… is not… FAIR. How can someone be this irresistible? HOW?_

Cindy was silent, praying her face wasn't red as Riley seemed to inch his head closer along her shoulder. "You forgive me?"

Cindy exhaled, willing herself to keep cool. "Yes, Reezy." She responded calmly.

She could practically feel him grin. "You still mad at me?" He inched his head closer again.

"No, Reezy." Cindy gave a slight smile with an eyeroll.

"Tell me you love me." There was _definitely_ a smile in his voice now.

Cindy chuckled, shifting her eyes over to gaze at him. "Boy, you already know."

"I just wanna hear it." He grinned in return. "Where've you heard _that_ before?"

Cindy giggled and rolled her eyes at him for referring to last night. He was so damn _cute_ when he wanted to be!

She gave him another side-glance and smirked. "Love you, _Beautiful_."

Riley snickered, holding Cindy tight. She smiled and leaned back into him. But then she was surprised again, this time by the feeling of Riley's lips pressing softly against her cheek. Cindy's face felt _hot_ as he finally pulled back, pausing most likely to see her red face.

"Love you too, girl." He nudged his head into hers slightly before pulling all the way back, finally releasing his arms.

Cindy wished he could hold her again like that for even a minute longer.

"Damn. Only I would manage to get you pissed at me on your birthday. Before our _date_ even. Good thing you never stay mad at me for long." Riley grinned, beginning to walk out of the room with her.

"I wasn't _pissed_ at you. I just got annoyed for a sec." Cindy gave him a light push.

"You's lucky you's hella cute when you mad at me, girl. Otherwise, you'd be sittin' in a corner pouting somewhere _else_."

"Oh, I'm cute?" She raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Almost as cute as me."

Cindy giggled and shoved him again, this time earning a light flick in the side, followed by a "Don't get mad!"

"You're stupid." Cindy chuckled as they made it back to Riley's room. "Now what?"

"I dunno." Riley dove on his bed and laid on his stomach, propping his head up on his crossed arms. "I think I'mma wash the blankets from Huey's bed before Mila gets here."

Cindy leaned against the wall and nodded, knowing he couldn't see. Then, just like that, she got an idea.

"Ooh, ooh, ooooh!" Cindy suddenly leaped on the bed and straddled his back. Riley suddenly felt tense underneath her.

"Uhh… whatchu need?" He asked, slightly turning the side of his head to look at her.

"I got an idea." Cindy smiled, patting his back.

Riley continued to stare and raised an eyebrow at her. "Which would be _what_, girl?"

"Let's go to the store and get Jamilah some new sheets and blankets for her bed!" Cindy continued to grin, now casually deciding to rub Riley's shoulders.

"I mean, why should she have to sleep in Huey's boring, plain-ass blankets? _My_ goddaughter deserves her own, somethin' cute! With swag! And_ I_ wanna be the one to pick them out for her!"

"You… you really wanna do that, girl?" Riley now had his face in his arms. His voice was practically vibrating with that low bass.

_He likin' what I'm doin'. _Cindy smirked, completely loving it.

"Mmmmm-hm!" Cindy replied innocently. Then, she lightly used her nails to run down his back slowly. She grinned when she felt and saw him roll his back under her and release a tiny shiver.

"Aiight, I think I'm good." He said quickly with a shaky chuckle. Then he began to rise up, making Cindy slide off his back.

"So, I-I'mma go take a shower and get ready, then after you can. After that we can peace out and go, aiight?" Riley was up from the bed, keeping his back to her as he hastily grabbed things to take to the bathroom.

"Sounds good, Reez." Cindy smiled, watching him from the bed.

"I be done soon." He barely turned to look at her, now holding a small handful of clothes in front of him at hip-level. He seemed to _bounce_ out the door.

_What was all that about? Why'd he have that funny look on his face before he left? _Cindy thought, rising from the bed to sort through her clothes. Then she thought about the way he was holding his stuff directly in front of him. Her eyes slightly widened.

_No way. _Cindy thought with a disbelieving grin._ I ain't **that **good._

… _Am I?_

* * *

><p>"Be ready to get some stares over that shirt, C." Riley snickered, glancing over at her as they walked into Walli-Mart.<p>

Cindy shrugged back with a grin. She was wearing her "I'm Almost Black and I'm Proud" shirt with dark skinny jeans and her white and red Nikes. She had borrowed Riley's Chicago Bulls snapback to wear on her head and left her hair down.

"I _want_ a cracka to gimme some type of look. They'll get the shyiiit smacked outta 'em."

"Whatchu said." Riley replied as he grabbed a cart. "Aye look. While you gonna be lookin' at bedding, I'mma go over to get the food for dinner."

"Oooh, what are we havin'?" Cindy asked, pulling a cart for herself.

"Hmmm… chicken parm." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly.

Cindy gasped. "That's my-"

"_Favorite_. Yes, I know." He grinned as he passed, now pushing his cart in front of her. "I know all your favorites."

"Liar." Cindy smiled, tapping her cart lightly into his butt. His jeans were sagging again to show his sexy red boxers with basketballs on them.

"You gon' mess around…." Riley turned his head to smirk over his shoulder at her. "Remember, you still got three birthday smacks comin' for your ass."

"My guard's already up, boy. You ain't gettin' me."

"Keep thinkin' that." They paused their carts when they got to the middle of the aisle where they needed to part.

"Aiight. Sooo, after you done with the bedding, you can look around for yourself. I'm probably gon' be about an hour or so."

"How the _hell _are you gonna take up an _hour_ just for food?"

"Girl, I got other errands to run. Pick up shit for Granddad. Stuff for _myself_. Maybe find a new car-seat for Jamilah cuz I'm tired of transporting Huey's back and forth."

Cindy just blinked at him. "Whateva, nigga. You best hurry up." She glanced at her platinum watch. "It's 3:30 now. I'm comin' to find your ass at 4:30."

"Good luck." He muttered under his breath with a smirk.

"What?"

"I'll text you when I'm done." He then put a foot on his cart and began to push himself away from her. Cindy watched amusedly as he saw another child doing the same thing beside him. Riley went faster, trying to go by him.

"Where you goin', boy, where you goin'?" He yelled, racing him down the aisle.

Cindy just shook her head with a smile before turning in the other direction. _That boy._

About 45 minutes later, Cindy was standing in the women's section as she browsed through clothes. She had already picked out Jamilah's bedding and sheets. If the child was anything like Jazmine as a kid, Cindy knew that she would love the _My Little Pony_ theme. After, she'd even stopped by the girl's clothing section to pick out a matching nightgown for her.

_Nothing's too good for my goddaughter._ Cindy smiled when she spotted it in her cart.

Cindy then examined some of the other clothes in her cart. She'd found a few things for herself, mainly for her upcoming night at the club. She had to text Jazmine to ask her about the girl dress code for the club. Jazz had even called her after texting for a while, stating that she would be able to explain better over the phone.

She was a true best friend.

"_Well, Riley's right. You can literally go in anything. Me and Huey have been a few times. It's a very cool and casual club."_ She'd explained.

"_Alright, but what should __**I **__wear? Like… what outfit do you think would be best for me _personally _for tonight?"_

"_Cindyyy…."_ Jazmine had said in a funny tone. _"Are you secretly trying to ask me what type of outfit Riley would like on you best?"_

"_Noooo."_ Cindy had responded stubbornly. _"I'm just asking in _general_…. But for the record… would you happen to _know_ what he likes to see at the club...? On women...? Just out of curiosity…."_

Jazmine had giggled. _"Riiiiight. But yeah, I've got a pretty good idea. At Snapz in particular, Riley doesn't really go for the girls that go all out. Like girls with the tight mini-dresses and 9-inch heels? No. Snapz is low-key when it comes to fashion, so he never seems interested in girls that come dressed like that. He likes girls that are more casual. Cute jeans and a sexy top and you're good."_

"_Shoes?"_

"_Anything. Jeans with simple heels are cute. But I know you don't normally do those, so sneakers are cool too. He knows that's your style."_

"_Yeah, but… maybe I wanna try somethin' different…. I dunno." _Cindy had shrugged, thinking about it. She _did_ have a cute pair of casual heels.

"You're_ gonna wear a heel? For _Riley_? Daaaaammn."_ Cindy had dropped her jaw over the phone at her friend. _"You must like him a lot, huh?"_

"… _Get back to work!"_ And then she'd hung up on her…. Only to receive a text moments later.

**From Jazzy:**_**I'm**** gonna take that as a yes. ;)**_

That hoe.

Cindy checked her watch. Where was that boy? He couldn't _still_ be doin' errands. She was gonna have to go look for him.

Cindy began to search. First she went to the food section, checking every aisle. No Riley. Then she'd went to the men's clothing section. Nope. She'd blindly even tried the entertainment, sports, and fitness sections. _Nada_ to all three.

Cindy was growing impatient as she whipped out her phone.

**To Rileyyy :): _Where the hell r u, nigga? If u tryna play hide&seek it ain't happenin. We g2g get my godbaby soon! Where yo ass at?_**

Cindy pushed her cart slowly down the aisle as she typed it all out. She jumped a little as she heard the screeching of feedback over the store speakers. Damn, she hated that. It was so flipping-

"_Excuse me! Everyone, I have a brief announcement to make!"_

_Oh… my… God…. It **can't** be. _Cindy stopped dead in her tracks with her cart.

There was a small pause before a snicker was heard over the speakers.

_"Whaduuupp, Walli-Woooorld?"_

_It __**is**__. _Cindy slowly covered her mouth with her hand. Customers around her began chuckling, pausing to look up to the speakers.

"_Dis yo boy Young Reezy on yo mic." _She heard Riley speak_. "It seems I've lost a friend of mine that's celebratin' her birthday today. She wanderin' around here_ somewhere_. See if y'all can help me out? She tall, stands bout 5'7…. She a light golden blonde, with her long, just-had-sex-on-the-beach hair goin' all the way down past her hips... and yo. This girl is __**blessed**__ with her body, knaa'mean? 36-24-36!"_

Cindy's face began to turn bright _red_ after Riley let out a sexy growl into the mic by trilling his tongue, causing most of the shoppers around to start laughing.

_I'm going to kill him!_ Cindy tried to be very inconspicuous as she began to slowly push her cart. It seemed like everyone was watching her, as if they already knew that Riley was talking about her. Probably due to her shamelessly red face.

Cindy then heard Riley's contagious and trademark snicker into the mic._ "I know my girl wants to kill me right now, but I ain't lyin' about it. She gorgeous. She sexyyy. And she know that I luuuhhhh heerrr! That's why I'mma need for Cindy 'Fearsome' McPhearson to make her way on over to the customer service desk... and put a pep in ya step, babe. _And_, if anyone in the mood to see a cute white girl blush, y'all welcome to come watch! Reezy out! DEUCES! ... Aye nigga, I ain't said all dat." _Cindy heard Riley faintly say over the microphone, clearly speaking to someone.

"_All I said was that I had lost my girl. You just _assumed_ that I was talkin' about a losing a kid. It's cuz I'm __**black**__, ain't it!"_

_Click._

Cindy tried to be casual as she quickly pushed her cart down the aisle, but everyone continued to stare at her.

They knew.

"It ain't me, dammit!" Cindy snapped, before straight out running with her cart.

_Cuz **that** made it believable_. Cindy rolled her eyes as she hurried. But she just couldn't believe it. She had her nigga talkin' about her over the damn microphone, telling everybody that it was her birthday, what she looked like… talking about how sexy she was. Cindy blushed harder as she thought about _that_.

_Damn him._

After a short while, Cindy finally rounded the corner and began to approach the main desk. She walked closer to see a damn _crowd_ waiting. She pushed her cart up, finally spotting Riley. He was standing near the desk with his arms behind his back, a cart full of several bagged items beside him. His eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Aye everybody, the white girl made it!" He shouted loudly, nodding his head in her direction.

"_Shhh!_ What are you _doing_?" Cindy exclaimed, ignoring the slight chuckles from the crowd.

"Come closer." Riley told her easily.

Cindy gave him a look before leaving her cart and walking closer to him. She stood in front of him with a hand on her a hip and an embarrassed smile already on her face. "_What_, boy?"

Riley grinned at her before pulling his arms from around his back. "These is for you."

Cindy dropped her jaw slightly as Riley handed her a small bouquet of blue and white Plumerias.

"Awwwww!" The crowd went as she took them from him. She had a big smile as she sniffed them. The amazingly-smelling Hawaiian flowers were her favorites, but they were so hard to find just as flowers and not in the form of a lei.

Riley quickly reached into his cart, pulling something from a bag. "This is for you." He turned and handed her a single decorated cupcake in a small container.

"Awwwwwww!" The crowd sounded as Cindy smiled and took it from him as well. "Reezy-"

"Aaaandd, _this_ guy's for you." Cindy's jaw dropped all the way as Riley pulled out a large and overstuffed panda bear, the kind won at amusement parks.

"AWWWWWWWWW!"

_How the hell did he know pandas are my favorite animal?_

"Oh my God, _Riley_!" She barely managed to hold the bear with the rest of her stuff in her hands. She was turning pink again as the crowd applauded for him.

"Look at the birthday girl blush, y'all!" Riley continued to grin, pinching her cheek freely because her hands were full.

"And do y'all know she called me cheap this morning? Not a good look. Dat actually _hurt_." Riley looked at her and put a hand to his heart dramatically. The crowd starting aww-ing for him. Cindy tried not to grin as she shook her head at him.

"Show a nigga some love, girl." Riley took a step closer and tapped his cheek twice, leaning down to her.

"Do it! Kiss him!" The crowd began to tell her, making Cindy blush even more. Cindy bit her lip with a smile as she watched Riley's mouth turn up into a smirk.

Cindy giggled before she leaned in, beginning to give him many tiny and flutter-like kisses all over his cheek. That earned her a cheer and applause as Riley smiled as she kissed him. When she finally pulled back, Riley turned to her with a big grin.

"You so cute when you blush, C." He told her before leaning in to give her a zerbert on her cheek, making Cindy and the crowd laugh.

"You…" Cindy shook her head at him. "I…. I'm gonna…." She couldn't even get her words out or think of anything to say to him.

_This boy really is impossible._

Riley chuckled as he stared at her. "Aww, at a loss for words I see. It's okay, I think I know whatchu tryna say. And you already know that I love you too." Riley grinned, beginning to help her hold some of her stuff.

Cindy just smiled before taking a step to hug him. She lifted her head up to go for another kiss on the cheek, but he was too damn tall.

_Fuck it._

Instead, she just reached up to kiss the small crevice in between his jaw and neck. Riley snapped his head down to look at her when she pulled back.

"You're the best." Was all Cindy said in response, a big smile on her lips.

Riley just smiled back at her in return, now looking a little red in the face as well.

_Ha! How do YOU like it, nigga!_

* * *

><p>After Cindy had paid for her things and they finally left (but not before being stared and smiled at by more people), they headed for the daycare. They arrived slightly early, but went inside anyway.<p>

"Aye, Deb. I'm here to pick up Jamilah." He greeted the dark-skinned woman at the small desk.

"You're early today, Uncle Riley." The older woman gave him a smile as she typed away on her computer.

"_And_? I'm bustin' her outta here. Where my baby at?" He grinned playfully at her.

"The toddlers are in the green playroom right now."

"Aiight, thanks." Cindy followed Riley, who clearly knew his way around, to the hallway down the right. They stopped at the third door and walked in.

There were about ten young children running around and playing with toys as three women watched and interacted with them. Cindy spotted Jamilah building a puzzle with a boy her age. Her eyes lifted when she noticed the two walk in.

"Unca Reezy! Aunt Cindy!" She waved at the boy next to her before sliding off her seat, hurrying over to greet them.

"Heeyyy, baby." Riley leaned down to give his niece a hug. She wrapped her arms around him quickly before immediately releasing and turning to hug Cindy.

"Aunt Cindy!" She exclaimed happily as Cindy lifted her.

"What! I barely got a two-second hug!" Riley complained, pretending to be jealous.

_Maybe_ he was pretending. Cindy honestly couldn't tell. She just shrugged lightly with a grin.

"Happy birthday!" Jamilah smiled at Cindy, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Riley! Dang, who else did you tell?" Cindy chuckled, looking at him.

"I ain't tell her." He said, looking slightly confused.

"Mommy told me." The child explained. "Ooh, I made you something." Cindy let down the eager child, who dashed over to the cubby holes on the wall. She grabbed a piece of paper from it before returning back over.

"Do you like it?" She asked hopefully, handing the paper to Cindy.

"Awwww, oh my gosh! Look at this!" She turned it so Riley could see too. Jamilah had drawn and colored a cute picture of smiley stick figures, appearing to be Riley, Cindy, and Jamilah.

"Ohhh shhhooot, this is sick!" Riley caught himself, a big smile on his face. Cindy leaned back down and gave Jamilah a big hug.

"I _loooovee_ it, sweetie! This is the best gift I've gotten all day!" She gave the child a big kiss on the cheek as she picked her up, causing her to giggle.

"I'm hanging this up as soon as we get home." Cindy smiled, staring at the drawing as they began to leave the room, waving at the ladies as they left.

"_Home_, white girl?" Riley grinned over at her. Cindy rolled her eyes and bumped her hip into him.

"It feels like home to me." She stuck out her tongue at him. He just smiled in return as he gave her a light pat on her lower back.

"But girl, gimme my niece!" He easily took Jamilah out of her arms and held her. "Shoot. I ain't even get a real _hug_." Riley pouted, causing his niece to giggle and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I _looove_ you, Unca Reezy." She cooed, kissing his cheek.

"That's better." He gave her a kiss back with a small grin. "I love you too, baby. But uh, who was that lil boy you was talkin' to?"

"Here we go." Cindy snickered.

"That was Trey."

"Ohhhh no, no, no, babygirl. That's a playa name if I ever heard one. Don't talk to him. Mm-mmm." Riley told her immediately, shaking his head back and forth.

"Huh?" Jamilah cocked her head to the side.

"_Ignore_ him, Mila." Cindy took Jamilah back out of Riley's arms and smiled at her. "Your uncle is silly. You can talk and play with whoever's nice to you."

"She ain't gon' be playin' with _him_." Riley muttered. Cindy tripped him with her foot.

After they gathered Jamilah's things from the main room and signed her out, the three made their way back to the car. Riley began to put the car-seat that Huey had left at the daycare for him in the trunk.

"Your Uncle Reezy gotchu a new car-seat, baby." Riley grinned as he set the other seat in the back. Cindy opened the back door with one hand, revealing it to the child.

"Oooh, I like it!" She said happily, looking at the brown and pink paisley seat.

"Your uncle actually has taste, huh?" Cindy grinned, leaning to put Jamilah in and strap her. "This is real cute. You gonna make all the other kids real jealous when they see-"

_**SMACK!**_

"_OW_!" Cindy held her butt that Riley had just smacked hard.

"What's wrong, Aunt Cindy?" Jamilah asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah. What's wrong, Aunt Cindy?" Riley asked innocently as Cindy turned slowly to glare at him.

"_You son of a bitch._" She mouthed, being as though her head was turned away from Jamilah.

Riley blew her a kiss in response. Then he nudged her out of the way to lean in the back seat. "_And_ the best uncle in the world gotchu a toy, too." He handed Jamilah a giant and overstuffed pink pony, much like Cindy's.

"Thank you!" The child took it eagerly and hugged it.

"No problem, babe." He pulled back out just in time to catch Cindy's hand that tried to make a smack for his butt.

"Yeah, nice try." He grinned, beginning to walk around to his side of the car. "Why don't you show Mila the toy I got for _you_?"

_Oooh, he wants to act so sweet and innocent in front of her! Annoyin' ass!_ Cindy rolled her eyes and smirked as she got in the car. She lifted her bear from her seat and turned to show Jamilah.

"Aww, I like it!" She reached her hand up to pet its head. "Did you name it?"

"Umm… yeah…." Cindy said quietly, noticing Riley's grin as he turned to look at her.

"Ohhh, what'd you name it, C?" His voice was so _smug_ as he began to back the car up.

_Dammit. Act like it's no big deal._

"His name is Esco-Bear." Cindy told Jamilah assuredly, willing her face not to heat up.

Riley was _rollin'_.

* * *

><p>Haahhh, how cute. Cindy naming her bear after Escobar? Mm-hmm, Riley sees her! ;) I know, another filler. But we need somethin' to hold us over for tonight! So close! Next chapter they'll probably be ready to actually get to their date, after more Jamilah cuteness obviously :)<p>

Did you liiiiikke? Riley's being extra cute. Actually apologizing (in a mad sexy way)? Talkin' about how hot she is in front of everyone in Walli-World? Givin' her MORE gifts? He _showering_ the girl with his love! ;)

Disclaimers: "Walli-Mart", a pseudonym for Wal-Mart obviously, comes from the _Smokin' With Cigarettes_ episode of _The Boondocks_. Therefore, I take no credit for it. Also, I do not own any product rights to _My Little Pony_,_ Chicago Bull_ products, or _Nike_. And yes, the line that Riley says right as he gets on the microphone was meant to resemble Huey's from _The Garden Party_, hence the leading quote at the beginning of the chapter. lolz! :D

So uhhhmm, yeah I'm "supposedly" studying right now…. Riiiight. I always get the good ideas when I have shitloads of stuff to do. FML. But oh well. Had to get this out. Back to studying… for real now.

New chapter soon following May 4th. Nothing before it! Seriously this time!

... Maybe... Yeah...

Much love to everyone! Your reviews are the best! :) AND, I've been forgetting to add that I also **LOVE** my silent readers and the ones that add the story and me as an author to their favorite lists. Y'all get love too. You make me smile :) So thanks to everyone.

_Loooooovee_ you guuyyyysss :)

~Schweetie


	23. I Ain't Just Hard, I'm HAM

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! … why do I "whoo" you ask? Because finals are OVER, I am officially a SOPHOMORE, summer has BEGUN and I am HOME! :D :D :D

New chapter to celebrate. Thanks for being patient :)

Dave The Wordsmith: my boooooyyyyy! yoo, it was soooo weird! RIGHT as I updated last chapter and got an email saying that it had been posted, I got an email saying you'd just reviewed on the previous chapter! I was all "DANG IT! he WOULD!" ;) so obviously, I musta thank you for both! (**21**): lolz, me too! Katt Williams does his thing for his voice! Lol, Huey and Jazmine are freeaakkkss! tryna act all proper and innocent when they out in the streets, but everybody already know… they know… ;) and just so you know I LMAO'ed at "cuttin' himself is prolly the last thing Riley wanna do, yo. That nigga rather go in the bathroom, turn on the tub, fill that shit up with hot water, lay face down 'n just drown." you too funny! :D anyways, lolz! Riley's head probably indestructible, he's gotten smacked upside it so much! and lolz, I'm glad you liked the quotes! I tried! :D (**22**): hahaha, you know Riley gets swoll about gettin' called Huey and Granddad! he be like, "aye, I ain't no hatin', cranky-ass, old-ass nigga!" and lolz, it's Reezy. you know he don't get in trouble for nothin'. he do what he wanna do! ;) and Daaavvveeee, guess whhaaaatt? you inspired me for a part in this chapteerrrr. don't worry, you'll know which part I gotchu from when you see it. ;) this chapter is for you, my dude! thanks for you amazing reviews! :D

Paige1292: Riley got GAME, don't he? ;) and lmao, you are absolutely right. it WILL happen. sooon enouugghhh :) and hahaha, he is! already overprotective when it comes to boys! :D and thank you! I'm finally doonnnee! hope your finals have or are going well! let's get this summer started riiiiigght! ;) thanks for your review! :D

Edgar H. Sutter: aww, thank you! I'm glad you liked it! and lolz, I don't think I'd be able to handle is someone embarrassed me the way Riley did! hahaha, yuppp Riley's already shutting the boys down! it's a miracle he didn't go after the child :) don't worry, clubbing scene's coming next chapter! and I plan to :) thanks for your review!

DeLorean Hedgehog: haha, I'm glad you liked and thought this chapter was funny! Riley's a fool, huh? ;) and no doubt, she definitely gonna have a lot of her uncle in her! and it would classic if that were to happen! :) thank you so much for your review! :)

LovinHueyFreeman: my math skills are off! teach me more! lolz! haha, Cindy need to stay mad forever on that boy! he on dat sexy ish for reals! and hahaha, Riley can't control himself! :D and homegirl know that she was a little interested in his reaction ;) hahaha, Riley love to charm/embarrass Cinddyyy! and I'm glad you like the aunt & niece bonding time! :) you know Riley crazy as hell, already putting the shutdown on all boys! the date is almost here! stay tuned! :D and LMAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO! girl, you had me rollin'! that definitely put a smile on my face before I went to study :) thanks again for your review! :D

misseylady: hahaha, you know Riley wanna get it IN wit Cindy! he can't even help it! :D and don't he love embarrassing Cindy in an adorable way? :) haha, I'm glad you liked the name of the bear! Cindy crushin' mad HARD! ;) and lmaaaoooo, don't worry, I gotchu next chapter for sure. be on the lookout ;) thanks again for reviewing! :D

jazzyhue20: Surprise! :D lolz, they know damn well that bed shoulda been moved the next night she stayed! ;) and mmmmmmmmhmmmm! Cindy know she lovin' that! but she did switch it right around on him and made him feel _happy_ too! ;) haha, glad you liked the Wal-Mart scene. isn't he cute when he's embarrassing her? lolz! and ohhhmygosh, I'm off my game! I can't believe I missed that too! -_- the credit's in author's note. sorry! :P but haha, Riley does need to calm down… but I don't think that's ever happenin! not with HIS niece when it comes to playa-named boys! ;) "there should be an extra smack or two between Wednesday night and Thursday morning." LMAO! girl, you _durty_! jk ;) thanks for the review!

bunnybabe247: awww, thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the part with Jazmine and Cindy! more to come soon! thank you very much for reviewing! :D

Mr. Alaska: ayyyy, I haven't talked you in forever! hit a girl up, nigga! ;) but onto this review: hahaha! oh you already know that Cindy's ready for payback ;) and Reezy be smooth, don't he? Cindy definitely can't resist! but apparently Reezy can't resist her either! he got a lil excited! hahah, but Cindy foolin' herself if she tryna say that she AIN'T tryna look cute for her boy! she know that's all that's on her mind! :D and once again, Reezy's smooth. damn smooth. ;) thanks so much for the review! :D

lil'kit CC: lolz, Riley does seem awfully cuddly, huh? especially when he wants to randomly race children in carts! :) and awwww, thank you so much! that's so nice! and lolz, I'm flattered that you're thinking about creeper-stalking my profile :D thank you for your review! :)

genissis123: hahaha, new chapter right here! thanks for your review! :D

Jor-El Smith: haha, yupp the tension just gets higher and higher! Riley likkeess to kiss on his girl ;) and awwww, yay that I remind you of your niece! :D aaanndd yaayyy for school being over! summmmeerrrr! :D thanks for the review!

Boondocks23: hahaha, Riley's so stupid, but in a good way! I figured that'd be something he'd do! :D thank you for the review! :)

Jazavelli: Cindy LOVES Riley's sexiness. the girl just can't get enough ;) and thank you, I'm glad that you like the way they are with each other :) hahahaha, I know, they really ain't foolin' no one but themselves. it's sooo obvious :) haha, Riley ain't even playin' about Jamilah bein' around boys. he's ready to smack a kid and ask questions later! ;) thanks so much for your review!

Madame Songstress: awwww, thank you so much! that really means a lot to me! I'm doin' the best that I can for a good plot and to definitely keep the characters the way they originally are. also am NOT tryna go for cheesy! lolz! I'm really glad that you like it :D and lmaaooo, soooooooonn! :D thanks for the review!

Sodakandy: wooww, thank you so much for taking the time to review every chapter! that was so nice! :D I'm really glad that you like the story so far! thanks for your review and hope you enjoy the update! :)

shanane tayllor93: yay, I'm glad you liked the chapter! and hahah, yupp! the fighting is instantly forgotten once she got Reezy's hands on her ;) and ooooh, that's a really good idea! you may see that happen in the near future, credit going to you of course! :) thank you for the suggestion, thank you for the wished luck on my finals, and thank you for your review! :D

SexySade: oh my gosh, thank you so much! I really try to keep the characters the way they are naturally and I'm working hard on making this believable! :D and lmao, I'm glad I'm able to make you kinda like the Riley/Cindy pairing! I'm also very happy that you like Jamilah! :) thank you so much for your review! it really made me smile! :D

tierrayaoi: aaahhh, I hate being on punishment too! try to be good! lmao! thanks for reviewing! :D

Aloha, lovelies! Guess who's back WITH ample free time? This chick! Sorry for the wait, but finals were a biiiitttcccchhhh! done though and eager for summer to begin! and what better way to start it off than by getting out some pent-up ideas that I've been dying to write for days! :D

No, this is not the chapter, kiddies. Riley, Jamilah, & Cindy bonding time FIRST! … don't you sigh at me! ;)

Also, in my author's note at the beginning of last chapter, I gave credit about the decoy gift being jazzyhue20's idea. I somehow forgot to add that it was also her idea for Riley to get her a cupcake. I'm slackin'. sorry, girl! love your ideas :)

Annnndd begin :)

Disclaimer: I do **not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's The Boondocks or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>Look. I don't wanna be dick-ridin' or nothin', you know. I just wanna say that I like your music. And uh,<em> _y'know this is my turf over here and I'm holdin' it down for all the young G's, so. Y'know, holla atcha man if you need anything… I ain't on yo nuts though."  
>~Riley Freeman; The Story Of Thugnificent<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

_I must be trippin'. There is no way… no way in HELL that this girl just said what I think she just said to me._

Riley was currently sitting on the couch, jaw dropped as he stared back at his best friend, who appeared to have a little smirk upon her lips.

"Reezy, why you trippin'? I didn't mean it in a bad way." Cindy said, slightly grinning as she raised an eyebrow.

"Repeat what the hell you just said!" Riley demanded with a glare.

Cindy chuckled with a light shrug. "All I said was that… you know…. You just seem to be gettin' a lil soft, Reez."

_Aw HELL naw!_

"How the _fuck_ isn't that meant in a bad way?" Riley lowered his voice on his curse as he gave Cindy a stinging flick on the side.

"Ow, _bitch_!" Cindy whisper-snapped, checking to make sure Jamilah hadn't re-entered the room as she whacked him back.

"What the hell, girl? How you gonna tell me some ol' _bullshit_ like that? Dat's messed _up_!"

"Re_lax_, diva. You takin' this to the heart." Cindy rolled her eyes. "All I meant was that it's just different now."

"Explain!" Riley was sitting straight up now and still giving her a hard look, to which Cindy just blinked at.

"What I just said, nigga! Things are different. _You're_ different now." She emphasized. "Look at your life. You're an uncle now. And admit it: you've toned down some. I don't see you causin' trouble like the old you used to _all the time_. I don't see you on speed dial with Ed and Rummy 24/7, ready to be a menace to the neighborhood like you did before. I mean, to be honest I'm surprised you still do a lil taggin'." Riley's jaw dropped more and more as she continued, looking slightly amused at him.

"I dunno, Reez. Don't take this the wrong way like I know you bout to do anyway, but uh…. You just ain't as hood as you were back in the day, my nigga." She gave him a shoulder shrug.

….

"You… is on… CRACK." Riley turned in his seat and faced her head-on. "For real, what is you smokin'? You musta lost yo _mind_! Young Reezy is the realest, the flyest, and the _hardest_ muthafucka out _IN_ the streets!" He told her vigorously.

"_What_ streets?" Cindy raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Shut up! My realness ain't never left! I'm still just as tough and hard as I've always been! Always pimpin'! Always hustlin'! Always-"

"Unca Reezy?"

Riley abruptly ended his tirade as he heard Jamilah's soft voice. Moments later, she padded back into the living room holding her straw sippy-cup in one hand.

"What's up, babe?" Riley turned away from Cindy and faced his niece as she approached him. She set her cup on the coffee table before turning to him with a wide smile.

"Can we play horsey?"

_Dammit._

Riley ground his teeth as Cindy started snickering into her hand, eyes on him as she waited to hear his response.

"Uhhhh… you _sure_ you wanna play dat, baby? Don't you wanna watch TV or maybe color? Ooh, I know. Maybe you wanna take a nap." Riley nodded at her with a grin.

Jamilah's smile remained on her face, right before… she batted… her… _eyes_.

_No my baby is NOT takin' lessons from Cindy!_

"_Pleeeaaassee_?"

"Yeah. _Pleeeaaasse_, Uncle Reezy?" Cindy was cracking up on the couch.

_If this girl wasn't my homie… or a girl, I swear she'd be gettin' punched in the goddamn throat._

Riley exhaled before nodding defeatedly at Jamilah. She cheered and stood back, waiting for him. He slowly began to slide off the couch.

"On your knees, Reezy."

Riley whipped his head around to see Cindy's smug little smirk, clearly saying, "_Hood my ass._"

… _Oh, I'll show you hood…._

"Know what, c'mere. You get high horsey today." Riley suddenly pulled Jamilah close and lifted her easily onto his shoulders.

"Hold on tight, babe." He told her, making sure he had a good grip on her.

"'Kay!" Her light voice sounded happy. Riley then felt her tiny hands on the sides of his face.

"Be careful with her, Unk." Cindy winked at him, swinging her legs around on the couch as she began to flip through channels. Riley was still facing her so he casually scratched down the front of his shirt… with his middle finger.

"Quit it boo, you're making me itchy." She smiled sweetly as she pretended to scratch at her neck, now using hers to slyly flick him off.

"_Fuck you_." Riley mouthed with a smile before he walked into the hallway, Jamilah high on his shoulders.

"This is fun!" Jamilah giggled as Riley lightly jogged up the stairs, keeping a firm hold on her.

Riley smirked as he reached the landing at the top. "You know what else is _really_ fun, Mila?"

"What?"

Riley's smirk got bigger. "A little game I like to call… cops and robbers."

"What's that? And how do you play?" His niece replied curiously. She was always up for new games.

"Wellll…." Riley grinned as he walked into his room. He went to his dresser so he could look at Jamilah in the mirror while he talked to her.

"The game involves two people that are the robbers, you and me, that are trying to get the police before they get us. Your Aunt Cindy's the one who will be playing the cop… the white cop." He snickered. Jamilah still seemed curious as she tilted her head.

"What do we do in the game?"

Riley grinned as he began to tell her more details of _exactly_ what he planned to do in this particular game. After he was finished, Jamilah looked interested, but slightly questionable.

"Unca Reezy, if we're the robbers, does that mean we're gonna be the bad guys?" She asked in the most innocent of ways.

Riley chuckled as he stared at her in the mirror. "Baby… sometimes it's _fun_ to be bad." He said simply, giving a light shrug with her still on his shoulders.

Jamilah gave a small giggle before she nodded slightly, a carefree smile on her face. Riley's smile was more sinister.

_It's fun to do bad things._

* * *

><p><strong>15 Minutes Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aunt Cindy! Can you help me change into my PJ's? Unca Reezy's in the bathroom and I don't feel good."<p>

Riley grinned from his hiding spot and nodded at his niece. She could _act_, boy.

"Coming, Mila!" Riley heard Cindy's expected response. He kept still as he heard footsteps draw closer from the stairs, then the hallway, and finally approaching right outside his bedroom.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

Riley narrowed his eyes on Cindy as she walked into the room. Her back was immediately to him from the spot he occupied. He just prayed she wasn't about to turn around or he'd have to act fast. Luckily, Jamilah was on her part.

"I'm really warm. Can you help me?" She lightly tugged at her white shirt that was tucked into her black pants.

"Sure, I've got it." Cindy began to help, just like Riley knew she would. Then, as expected:

"What the… what's under here?" Cindy sounded confused as she began to lift the white shirt, revealing the small black shirt that Riley had put on her.

"Why in the _world_ did your mommy make you wear two shirts?" Cindy finally took the white one all the way off, glancing at it.

Riley smirked, getting ready as Jamilah took that as her cue. The child reached for the black beanie hat that Cindy hadn't noticed lying on the bed.

_One…._

Cindy watched Jamilah as she casually put it on her head.

_Two…._

Then the child looked up at Cindy and said her line.

"Say hello to the bad guy!"

"Wh-"

"YAAAAHH!"

Riley leaped down from his hiding spot above the doorframe and landed right behind Cindy, startling her to scream and whip around, right before Riley pinned her on his bed.

_Oh, she was about to **see** who was hood!_

* * *

><p><strong>20 Minutes Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"I hate you." Cindy told Riley for the ninth time as he continued to go through her bag.<p>

"Girl, this all you got? Dang, you wasn't jokin' when you said you was broke." He snickered, easily thumbing through her small stack of bills as he ignored her.

He was now standing in a different outfit: a black shirt as well with a red du-rag on his head and a white bandana around his mouth. Cindy on the other hand had no choice but to sit. She was now completely tied up with rope around her chest, waist, arms to the rests, and legs to the pegs of the chair. Jamilah stood as the "prison guard" beside her, a small smile on her face as she watched her uncle.

"Jamilah, I can't believe you gonna do me like this. And on my birthday, too!" Cindy jokingly tried to play the guilt-card, smirking lightly at the child.

"Oh, uh-uh." Riley scoffed, pulling his bandana down from his mouth. "Don't even try it. Baby, what'd I teach you?" Riley gave his niece a look.

Jamilah turned to look back at Cindy with a surprising little poker face.

"Cold world, Aunt Cindy." She said simply.

Cindy dropped her jaw with a smile as Riley cracked up.

"Cole world!" Riley called out in a J. Cole voice.

"You're corrupting her." Cindy shook her head at him.

"Nope! My baby's just like her uncle. We da team: Reezy and Meezy!" He grinned as Jamilah came closer to him, embracing her into a hug as he lifted her. "All day err'day, right babe?"

"Yes!" She giggled before kissing him on the cheek. "This was fun! Now what do we do?"

"Well, after we go through all the goods that the sucka has, we split the dough!" Riley reached back into Cindy's wallet and grabbed a few coins.

"50 bones for my partner!" He told her as he handed her fifty cents. Cindy chuckled from her chair as she watched Jamilah's face light up.

"Thank you!" The child beamed as Riley lowered her back to the ground.

"No problem, babe." He smiled at her. "You go put that in your piggy-bank. _I'll_ deal with the prisoner." He smirked back at Cindy.

Jamilah nodded, removing the hat off her head before beginning to walk to the door. She smiled as she passed by Cindy.

"I loooove you, Aunt Cindy." She giggled.

"I know you do, bad butt!" Cindy laughed. "Love you too, Mila."

As soon as Jamilah had left the room, she turned her head back around to see Riley smirking devilishly.

"Aiight Reez, game over. Untie me."

Riley scoffed. "Game over? Oh no, no, no. Maybe the G-rated part. I ain't even get to search everywhere I wanted yet."

He watched in satisfaction as her jaw dropped slightly. Then her eyes went wide as he began to slowly make his way over to his dresser, specifically over to her side and her drawers.

"Reezy, no!" She cried, watching Riley go for the handle of her underwear drawer. He glanced over his shoulder at her with an amused expression.

"Oh _now_ you want me to punk out? _Now's_ a good time to be _soft_ and back off?" The sarcasm was heavy in his voice before he snickered.

"Tough titty." He grinned, pulling the drawer open and peering inside.

_Awwwww snap._

Shit was _sexy_. Thongs. G-strings. Bikinis. Lace. And then the bras. _Damn_. The sports bras were expected, but the push-ups? A few that were strapless? All in a variety of colors and patterns? Leopard. Zebra. Camo. _More_ lace. It was certainly a surprise to say the least.

"Mm. You got a nice selection, babygirl. I'm likin' this Victoria's Secret shit, no homo." Riley chuckled coolly, staring fascinated at the forbidden treasure before him. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

He let out a low sexy growl as he lifted the navy bustier corset from the drawer. All he did was smirk at Cindy's bright red face.

"_Daaaaamn_, dat's hot." His eyes continued to scan slowly over it. His mind wandered as he thought of Cindy actually _in_ the piece… showing it off for him….

_No wood. No wood. No wood. _Riley repeated the mantra in his head, trying to erase the mental images from his overactive imagination. Then he noticed something else.

"Ooh. I guess I wasn't lyin' when I said 36-24-36." He grinned, examining the size on the tag. It read _36 C._

_Called it._

"Put it BACK!" Cindy barked, her face priceless.

"Take it easy, bay." Riley snickered, setting the lingerie back in the drawer. He shut it and began to walk back over to her nonchalantly, a light grin on his face as he gave her a casual once-over. His eyes seemed to hover on her chest for an extra moment or two.

"I'm going to _hurt_ you once I'm out of this chair." Cindy told him through clenched teeth.

"Make it a promise." Riley smirked, taking a seat on the bed in front of her chair.

"Fuckin' hoe."

Riley's smirk widened. "Was that a hint? You want me to be your birthday hoe right now while you's all tied up? Shiiit girl, you _durty_."

"Oh shut up!"

"I _take_ lap dances, I don't give 'em. Sorry."

"Shut the fuck _up_! Oooh, just wait til I'm out of this damn chair!"

"I look forward to it. But look. I _will_ let you go…."

Cindy stared at him with a deadpan expression, waiting for predictable-

"_IF_," Riley grinned. "You say the magic word."

"Nigga, _please_." Cindy smirked, her voice so full of attitude.

Riley gave a deep chuckle. "Cute. But dat ain't it."

He smirked as he reached to grab the rope tied around her waist. Holding onto it, he slowly began to pull her and the chair closer to the bed. Cindy's face was pink when she came to a stop face-to-face with Riley. It seemed to get pinker when he leaned in to the side of her face, stopping when he finally reached her right ear.

"Tell me who's bad, girl." Riley whispered, his voice unintentionally husky. He pulled back to glance at silent Cindy, who just stared at him. "I just wanna hear you _say_ it." He grinned.

"Keep dreamin'." Cindy scoffed slightly, turning her head away from him.

"Oh really?" Riley raised an eyebrow at her defiance. "Girl, you's about to sit up here all _night_ if I don't hear what I need to hear."

"Nigga, you _trippin'_." She snapped her head back around to him. "And what about our _date_ that you've been bringin' up all day?"

"Shit, we'll be havin' it right here. Think I'm playin'." He was bluffing, but managed to pull off a good poker face.

"And if I call for Granddad?"

"I mean, you _can_… if you tryna be a _snitch_. And that's a bitch-ass move if you ask me, C."

Riley grinned at Cindy's frustrated expression. She'd always been about the Stop Snitchin' movement. He chuckled before he casually brushed a hand over her knee.

"Aww come on, bay." He dropped his voice a little lower and added his charming smile. "_Obviously_, I'm still tryna take you out. I want you to have a good-ass time with me tonight. The _last_ thing I wanna do is keep you here all day… on your _birthday_." He tried not to laugh when Cindy narrowed her eyes at him. He grinned before he brushed his hand up to about her mid-thigh and gave her a light squeeze.

"All you gotta do… is say the word." He held her gaze as he slowly slid his hand back down her leg before pulling it away.

"… Son of a bitch." Cindy muttered as she rolled her eyes and closed them. Her cheeks seemed pink as she took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again slowly, there seemed to almost be a seductive glint to them.

"You _bad_, Reezy." She said, her voice slow and enticing.

Oh, it was _definitely_ seductive.

"… Call me Escobar." A grin started creeping onto his face as he stared at her. Cindy stared back for a moment before releasing a small chuckle.

"You _so_ bad, Esco."

_... _Aiight…. So Riley _knew_ that she was messing with him. It was so obvious. But _shiiiit_. She could mess with him anytime if she wanted to talk to him with that voice.

"I like that." Riley had a stupid grin on his face as he restlessly scratched at his neck. "Now one more thing."

"You gettin' greedy _and_ needy." Cindy raised an eyebrow even though there was still a slight smile on her face.

"Stop actin' like you don't love this shit. Like you ain't high right now. Like you never get nervous." He smirked widely at her, stroking on her knee again. He was having fun with this.

"Anyways… I know you took drama class when we was in high school. What I want you to say, _wit feeling_, is dat I'm the realest… the coolest… the all-around best… and the _hardest_ thug _in_ the streets! … And just for fun, throw in there that I'm sexy too."

Cindy just stared back at him with a grin. "Is that all?" She asked sarcastically.

"Make me proud." Riley smirked, nodding with his head for her to start. Cindy chuckled before blowing a lock of hair off her face that had fallen into her eyes. Then she gave Riley an alluring look, slightly pursing her lips as she stared at him.

"Esco, Esco, Esco…. What can I _possibly_ say that can accurately express what I think about you?" Cindy began in a smooth tone. "You are… the _epitome_ of what a true thug is. There is _nobody_ realer than you and that keeps it one hunnid percent like you. There is _nobody_ cooler than you, that knows everybody who's _any_body, _and_ that's basically thug royalty out here. There is _nobody_ better than you. No one else comes _close_ to havin' the skill, swag, style, and charisma that you do. There definitely ain't _nobody_ that's harder than you, Esc. 'Nuff said. Boy, you on a Tupac-hard level. Ja Rule level. 50 Cent. A _Beans_ level." She gave him a big grin, causing Riley to start laughing.

"Yeah, girl?" He was still chuckling.

"Mmmm-hm!" Cindy nodded.

"And what _else_?" Riley raised an eyebrow expectedly.

Cindy smirked. "Well if you're referring to _sexy_, whoooo…." Cindy trailed off with a wide grin and a shake of her head. "Baby boy, you too sexy for your own good. It's gotta be a combination of that pretty boy face of yours, that confidence, that attitude, and that swag that makes you so irresistible. Cuz you already know…." Her smirk got wider as she gave him a smoldering look.

"Every girl in this town wants to fuck you."

….

… _No wood. No wood. No wood…._

Riley, who's jaw was still dropped from her last statement, gave her a slow clap.

"Do I pass?" Cindy asked with amused sarcasm.

"_Dayumm_." Riley shook his head, beginning to work on the knots on her arms. "You just made Daddy _real_ proud, bay." He chuckled.

"Oh I know I did." Cindy had a smug look on her face.

"Did you mean it?" He had to ask.

"Will my answer affect me getting out of this chair?" She replied jokingly.

Riley gave her a look. "Nah. I'm just curious." He released the knots from both arms and let her begin to work on her legs as he stood up. "Well?" He walked behind her chair and began to work on the knots tying her torso.

"… Most of it…."

"Like _what_, girl?" He was irritated that he could no longer see her face.

"Well… I wasn't bullshittin' about your realness and coolness, for real. That's never changed about you. But… maybe I was slightly exaggerating on the hardness level." She sounded like she was grinning.

"What!" Riley pretended like he was ready to tie her up again.

"No!" Cindy laughed as Riley quickly wrapped his arms around her upper chest in a hold, rocking her.

"Girl, how you gon' do me like dat?" He was smiling, turning his head towards her. He released one arm from her but kept his other lightly tossed around her shoulder.

"Reez, you know that I mean it in the best way possible." She grinned genuinely at him. "I actually think it's a good thing."

"For real?" Riley raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah. You're Uncle Reezy now. You've got a beautiful niece. You have responsibilities. You _had_ to tone down. I mean, how would you be the amazing uncle that you are now if you hadn't?"

_Hmm… hadn't thought about it like that._

"I think you've changed for the better, Reez. You're reliable, more mature, and turning into a bit of a _sweetheart_." Cindy smiled wider when Riley gave her a look. "You're maning up. And I don't think that would've happened without gettin' just a _lil_ bit soft." Riley grumbled under his breath as Cindy giggled.

"Psh. Whateva." He sucked his teeth, glancing away from her with a smirk.

He felt Cindy lean into him and waited for the anticipated cheek kiss. Instead, he was attacked with a loud zerbert as she held his head tightly with one hand.

"Girl!" He laughed, finally pulling free. "Try dat again, see what happens!" He rubbed away the tickling feeling that remained on his cheek.

"Don't pout then." She stuck her tongue out at him before rising. "But thanks _ever_ so much for the game." She grinned over her shoulder with an eyeroll.

"Oh yeaahhh, I can tell you enjoyed it." Riley snickered, standing up tall and leaning on the back of the chair.

"_Me_?" Cindy turned around with a challenging yet amused look. She kneeled so both of her knees were on the chair, facing Riley and leaning close to his face. "It seemed more like _you_ were the one that had fun with it." She reached a hand up and tickled slowly under his chin, playing slightly with his stubble. She then held his chin and leaned even closer, a naughty smirk on her lips as Riley stared mutely with wide eyes.

"Maybe we should do this more often, playmate." She all but whispered in a sultry voice, tapping once more under his chin before she pulled all the way back. Then she slid from the chair and began to walk away. Riley's jaw was practically on the _floor_. He impulsively did the only thing he could think of.

_**SMACK!**_

"_OW_! Dammit, do you know how much that hurts?" Cindy whipped around and tried to hit him. Riley grabbed her wrists to prevent her while she thrashed, surprisingly strong.

"Everything you say comes out so _dirty_, girl!" Riley was laughing as she fought against him.

_But I like that_. He added as an afterthought.

"Because you have a dirty-ass mind!" She retorted, still swinging her arms against his grip.

_I do_.

"No, you just _like_ talkin' dirty!"

_And I __**like**__ that_.

"Only because _you_ like it when I talk dirty!"

_What!_

Riley tripped backwards onto the bed at _that_, releasing Cindy. "Giiirrl…." Was all he could say, propping himself up on his elbows and looking up at her.

Cindy stood at the end of the bed, smirking down at him with a hand on her hip. "I guess I understand though. Not bein' able to keep yo hands off and everythin'. It _is_ pretty nice, huh?" She grinned, turning to the side and glancing behind her and down at her butt.

Riley didn't even attempt to be sneaky as he openly eyed it as well. "I ain't gonna lie, shawty. You got the _cake_." He grinned naughtily, his eyes still locked on it. The white girl had an ass that could bring a black girl to shame.

"I know it and I love it." She quipped before turning to leave the room, her hips swinging tantalizingly.

"Stop watchin' me walk away, Reezy." She said without even turning around.

_Damn, how'd she'd know?_

"Well stop shakin' it like you tryna _get_ me to watch you walk away." Riley retorted immediately. Cindy glanced back over her shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow.

_Shit, did I just prove that I was watchin'?_

"Obviously I succeeded without even _tryin'_, boo." She grinned before disappearing into the hall. Riley grinned after her right before something popped into his head.

"Aye hol'up, C! Come back real quick!" He called out. He saw Cindy walk backwards outside the doorway, stopping to lean against the doorframe.

"What?"

Riley smirked mischievously. "I forgot to ask… did you mean whatchu said about callin' a nigga sexy, girl?"

Cindy blinked at him slowly before giving him a slight grin. "What do _you_ think, nigga?"

"Damn, you really think I'm all that?" He was smiling wide.

"Aiight, it ain't like I said you was on a Trey Songz level. Relax." She smirked.

"I ain't gotta be. All I wanted to know is if you really think that _I'm_ sexy." Riley shrugged as if curious.

Cindy gave him another one of those slow, seductive looks before she leaned away from the frame and began to leave the doorway.

"Sexiest guy in Woodcrest." She smiled walking past. A moment later she popped her head back in the entrance.

"Who all the girls are tryna fuck." She winked before finally disappearing for real.

Riley stared at the empty hallway before groaning in torture as he threw himself back on the bed.

That girl didn't even _know_ what she did to him.

He put a pillow over his head, still deep in thought. Then he wondered:

Did she include _herself_ in that equation of women?

… _Shyiiiiiitt….._

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening went along great. Riley cooked a delicious and filling chicken parmesan meal for Cindy's birthday dinner. For dessert, the adjusted family chowed down even more on the triple chocolate birthday cake that Riley had ordered with vanilla ice cream. After, completely stuffed from the food, they had all retired to the living room to relax. Granddad immediately fell asleep in his chair as Riley, Jamilah, and Cindy were together on the couch. "<em>Can we cuddle?<em>" Jamilah and Cindy had asked Riley sweetly with matching innocent faces. Of _course_ he had said yes. They wound up all snuggled together on the couch watching _The Princess and the Frog_; Riley was stretched out on his back holding Cindy, who was on top of him with her back against his chest holding Jamilah, who was on top of her, cuddled into her chest cozily. They had all dropped off sometime during the movie, only to be woken up at the end of the movie by the light of Granddad's camera flash. By that time it had been around 9. Time for Jamilah to go to bed and time for Riley and Cindy to start getting ready.

A few minutes later, Riley and Cindy had taken Jamilah up to her room, made her bed with the sheets Cindy had bought (to which Jamilah had loved), changed the child into her new nightgown that Cindy had bought (again, to which Jamilah had loved), and began to settle her into bed, Riley standing on one side and Cindy on the other.

"I doubt she gon' fall off, but just in case…." Riley trailed off, beginning to toss down large pillows and extra blankets around the sides of the bed.

"Good idea." Cindy nodded as she helped him. Jamilah watched them, already under the covers.

"Aiight, babe. I'm tuckin' you in extra good so you ain't gonna roll nowhere!" Riley grinned, beginning to tuck the covers around the child tightly. Cindy giggled and shook her head.

"Reezy, you've got her like she's in a cocoon." She gestured to the tiny child, who indeed was rolled like a pig in a blanket. "You've gotta give her some room. She might have to get up to go to the bathroom or something."

"You right, you right." Riley nodded, loosening it a bit. "That a lil better, babe?" He asked his niece.

"Yes." She nodded with a giggle.

"Alright. Now you know that if you wake up for any reason, you gonna go straight to Granddad, okay?" The child nodded her head.

"You feel okay to sleep in the bed, honey?" Cindy asked her, rubbing over her head. Jamilah once again nodded.

"Look. I even brought in Esco-Bear to keep you company. He's gonna protect you throughout the night." Cindy smiled, bringing up the panda bear from the floor and laying it at the foot of the bed. Riley smirked as Jamilah smiled.

"Thank you!"

"And of course you got _my_ gift to hold while you sleepin', babe." Riley lifted the pink pony (Cindy had helped the child choose the name Samantha Davie) onto the bed and laid it across the child's tummy. Jamilah giggled and hugged it.

"Yes." She nodded with a small smile.

"Always tryna compete." Cindy muttered under her breath.

"Oh what?" Riley smirked.

"Nothin'."

"Dat's what I thought you said."

"Hush up, boy."

"Make me, girl!"

"_Okay_, can we stop? It's time to tell your niece goodnight." Cindy scolded him with a grin.

Riley rolled his eyes at her before turning to smile at Jamilah, holding her hand. "Aiight, baby. Time to get some sleep. If Daddy or Mommy come and pick you up tonight 'fore I get back, then I'll see you in a few days. And if not, I'll see you when you wake up, okay?"

"That goes for me too, sweetie." Cindy smiled, continuing to rub the child's head.

Jamilah gave a small yawn and nodded. "Okay. Goodnight."

"_Looooovvee_ _yoouuu_!" Riley and Cindy said at the same time, leaning in to give her a double kiss on both cheeks, gently squishing her face and causing her to laugh. When the adults both pulled away, they grinned at each other and then at the child.

"I love you too, Unca Reezy and Aunt Cindy." She smiled brightly at both of them as she snuggled deeper into the covers.

"Alright. Get some sleep, Angel. Goodnight." Riley gave her one last kiss on her forehead before pulling back and moving to her baby radio to set her ocean CD.

"Night-night, honey." Cindy also gave her another kiss on her cheek before she began to stand.

"Night." Jamilah smiled at them tiredly as Riley turned off the main light, leaving the glow of the nightlight.

Riley and Cindy slipped out quietly, Riley pulling the door shut lightly. Cindy looked back at the door with a slight frown.

"Oh Reezy, what if she wakes up?"

"Granddad is in the room right next to hers. And I already told him to keep an ear open tonight."

"Yeah, but she just had a nightmare the other night. What if she has another one and can't get back to sleep?"

Riley gave her a look with a grin. "She'll be fine, mama."

Cindy nudged him and smiled back. "God, I love that kid."

"You know she loves you too, C." He casually draped an arm around her shoulders and began to guide her down the hallway. "Now come on! We gotta get ready. The club starts poppin' around 11:30 so I'm usually there by 11. And God knows how long it's gonna take you to get ready."

"Shuddup, boy." She grinned. "We drivin' there?"

"Nooo." Riley said immediately with a slow shake of his head. "I don't know about _chu_, but I'm plannin' on takin' a shot or two tonight. And I don't drink and drive. I'm callin' a cab for us."

Cindy smiled up at him. "You impress me more and more each day, Reez."

"That's what I aim for."

Cindy giggled and shrugged his arm off her as they reached his room. "Okay. I'mma need the bedroom to get ready. You're gonna have to take your shit to the bathroom." Cindy told him easily.

"Seriously? I gots to be the one to leave?"

"Yup."

Riley rolled his eyes. "Women." He muttered, walking to his closet for clothes.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'. But look, how long you gon' be, girl?" He asked her over his shoulder.

"Beauty takes time, Reez. Chill." She said, opening her drawers and sorting through.

"Well you make it look easy every _day_, baby." Riley turned around and gave her a wide grin.

"That was such a _line_!" Cindy cracked up.

"But it's truuuee!"

"Aiight, getcha ass out! I need to get ready!" Cindy began to quickly shoo him to the door.

"You seriously kickin' me outta my room just like-"

"Yup!" Riley was pushed out of the room and met with the door slamming in his face.

"Ugh! _Women_, man." Riley rolled his eyes hard at the door.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" He heard from the other side.

"Nothin', dear!" He called back before walking down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>It's gotta be illegal to look so fly.<em>

By 9:55 PM, Riley was ready. He now stood in the bathroom examining himself in the mirror. He was wearing a white muscle shirt underneath his thin red leather jacket. He wore black baggy jeans, his favorite pair of red and black Jordans, a red fitted, and his Young Reezy/"YR" chain for bling. His braids were fresh, his kicks were fresh, and he knew he was smelling pretty damn fresh after he put on Sean John cologne.

It was time.

He opened the bathroom door and walked out, making his way slowly down the hall to his room. He paused at the door, took a deep breath, and mustered up his ever-present confidence. Then he knocked on the door three times.

"Sooo, I arranged a date with this girl," Riley grinned as he spoke loudly through the closed door. "I've been dyin' to take her out for her birthday, right? I told her I'd pick her up at 10 PM and according to my time, it's..." He paused to glance at his phone. "Oh swag, 9:59. I know I'm a minute early and all, but a nigga was wonderin' if said girl was ready. She got a nigga waitin' all anxious and impatient. A nigga just wants to get this night and this date started. He be _ready_."

Riley leaned his ear to the door to hear light laughter over the sound of quiet music. "The door's open! Make yourself at home!"

Riley chuckled as he slowly twisted the knob and walked in, immediately making out the chorus of the NB Ridaz song, _So Fly_. "Okay girl, is you-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw her standing at his dresser, turning around to face him.

"_Damn_." He blurted slowly with emphasis as he took her in.

_You look so fly, so cool_

_Tell me girl can I talk to you_

Cindy was wearing a string-tie halter crop top that stopped at mid-ribcage. The color was a baby blue shade and the top itself was tube-top style, showing only minimum cleavage. She was wearing dark Apple Bottom jean capris that stopped a little under the knee. Riley instantly knew they were skinny jeans by the way they silhouetted the beautiful curves of her lower half. Not to mention that they were also low-risers, hugging her round and thick hips perfectly. The jeans paired with the top left her sexy L&B tattoo exposed, which Riley already knew was going to drive him crazy. His eyes went lower to see the most surprising part of her outfit… the shoes. Cindy McPhearson was standing in front of him in _heels_. Not sneakers. Not the occasional flip-flops. But _heels_. She was wearing a pair of gold strappy wedge heels that shimmered, looked nice with her classic french pedicure, and _damn_, made her long legs look even sexier.

"What do you think, Riley?" Cindy asked quietly.

Riley slowly scanned his eyes up slowly, from her feet all the way up to her head. She was wearing her hair in a cute fishtail braid over her shoulder, long and wispy bangs framing her heart-shaped face.

"_Damn_, girl." Riley repeated in almost exactly the same tone, this time managing to add one more word. His steps felt off as he made his way over to her, almost as if he forgot how to walk. All he could do was continue to stare at her.

"That's all you can say?" Cindy let out a slight chuckle, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

_Dammit, say somethin'!_

"You look… I-I mean, you're just… I'm sayin', the way you be like…."

_The **fuck**!_

Riley felt his face warm as Cindy looked down and giggled. What was _wrong_ with him? He had never in his _life_ been tongue-tied when talking, especially charming, a woman. He always knew exactly what to say, the timing of when to say it, and how to say it. He was _always_ smooth. What the hell was going on?

Cindy looked back up and gave a small grin. "Well, if it's good enough to make Reezy speechless, then I guess I'm okay." She shrugged a shoulder, about to move past him to grab something near the bed. Riley reached out and gently took her wrist in his hand.

"Aye. You _way_ more than okay, C." He told her, finally being able to form full sentences. Cindy stared up at him.

"And uh, I had shit all up in my throat a sec ago, but… _damn_." That seemed the best word to express how he felt. "You is lookin' _good_." He told her wholeheartedly.

Cindy chuckled with a small smile. "Really? No bullshit? Is it good enough for Snapz?" She asked hopefully.

"Yo, you look _perfect_ for Snapz. I mean, _look_ at yourself, girl…." Riley took a step back from her, now sliding his hand from her wrist into her hand, gesturing to her body with his free one. "You _all_ that. Lookin' all types of sexy, but at the same time bein' _classy_ about it. I like that. You ain't tryna be a hoe _or_ tryin' too hard in general with your outfit. You look… _perfect_. I already _know_ that I'm wit the baddest chick tonight." He finally looked back up to her face and smiled. Cindy's cheeks were turning pink as she looked shyly away from him.

"Thank you, Reezy." She smiled genuinely back at him. "And you don't look too bad yourself. You swagged _all_ the way up." She grinned, doing a once-over of her own. "But I think you missin' somethin'."

"What?"

Cindy didn't respond but went to the dresser. She gestured him over by waving her hand, not turning to look at him. When he approached beside her, she held the black velvet box, opening it to reveal the watch and earrings. She didn't wait for a yes or no before she grabbed his hand and slid the watch on his wrist.

"Shinin'." She grinned, pretending to squint from the gleam of it.

Riley snickered lightly. "Thanks."

"Earrings too." Cindy lifted the two from the box and handed him one. Riley looked in the mirror and put it in his right ear. He was surprised after he did to feel and see Cindy reach up, gently pulling his head down to the left side and then holding his ear. Riley had no objections as she did the sweet gesture for him. He just stared in the mirror at her profile.

_The way you're movin' that body and twistin' those hips_

_Workin those eyes and lickin' those lips_

_Oh my… oh my baby_

_So fly… you're so fly, lady_

"Boy, what are you _wearin_'?" He heard Cindy murmur as she slid the stud in his ear, reaching on the dresser for the back to it.

"I Am King by Diddy."

"_God_." She said in response, making Riley grin. "That smells… _so_ good on you, Reez."

"Thanks." He turned his head and glanced down at her as she let his ear go. That was when he noticed something else. She'd been just about to turn to walk away when he stopped her, lightly using a few of his fingers to catch her face and turn it back towards him gently.

"You wear _makeup_ now?" Riley asked incredulously, his eyes scanning all over her face. She had such a nice and natural glow. Her lips were a soft and pretty pink. And those _eyes_. Her eyelids shimmered with a golden bronze color that went well with her skin tone. She also had that eye-lining stuff on her lids. She did a very thin line, but damn did it make her eyes pop. That along with the mascara that made her already long lashes appear even longer.

"Yes, Reezy. Every now and then." Cindy shrugged again with a smile.

She was beautiful. And yet looked so natural, like she wasn't even trying.

"Damn, baby." Riley said quietly, letting his fingers slowly fall from her face as he continued to take her in.

Cindy grinned and looked pinker. "Reezy, you need to stop tryna charm and sweet-talk me." She walked away from him to grab something from the nightstand by the bed.

"I promise you, I'm not tryin' right now. I just… never seen you look so good." Cindy glanced back over her shoulder with a shy smile before turning her head back away from him again, beginning to put on jewelry. Riley's gaze slowly slipped from her back down to her ass. For some reason, the golden embroidered logo, _Apple_ on one pocket and _Bottoms_ on the other, made her behind look even nicer than usual. Maybe it was because the words brought more attention to it. Riley didn't know. All he _did_ know, was that she was _wearin'_ them jeans.

_I know somethin' that I'm tryna take a bite outta. Damn. _Riley slowly licked his lips, watching as Cindy leaned over to lift her small clutch from the floor.

_Fuuuuccckkk._

Riley snapped his eyes up to her head as she began to turn around. She smiled as she walked over to him. "I think we look really good." She was now wearing large gold hoops in her ears. On her left wrist, she wore a gold coil bracelet. It was just enough, not too much and not too little.

"We do." Riley agreed with a grin.

"Quick pictures before we leave?" She asked, lifting her camera with a pleading smile.

"Sure."

"Themed ones like we used to?"

Riley chuckled. "Duuuhhh." Cindy nudged him with her arm as she walked to the dresser, facing the mirror beside Riley.

"Hmmmm, thug first?" She suggested.

"Aiight, gimme yo best mean mug." Riley grinned.

Cindy and Riley both looked away from each other for a moment. When they turned their heads back around, they gave each other the nastiest scowls that they could.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before they both sputtered out in laughter, making fun of each other.

"Shit, you look like your brother! I can't!" Cindy giggled.

"I can't take you seriously when you givin' me dat look, girl." He snickered. The girl had a look that could turn a nigga into _ice_. But to Riley, she was ten times as sexy when she looked mad. It didn't scare him, it just turned him on.

"Aiight, aiight, for real now. Be serious." Cindy got herself together and moved closer to him. Riley tossed an arm around her shoulders and they looked into the mirror as Cindy got the picture ready. They managed to mean mug the mirror successfully this time, throwing up their middle fingers to flick off the camera.

"Now _that's_ hard, Reezy." Cindy smirked when they saw the picture on the screen.

"Girl, shuddup." He pinched the side of her stomach lightly. "What now?"

"Silly… ooh, I got an idea!" She dragged him by the hand over to the wall, stopping at the full-length mirror on the back of his closet door. She pushed him to stand in front of her, then gave a light jump as she hopped on his back, leaving her legs over his.

"Remake." She grinned into the mirror. Riley shook his head as he squatted more for her.

"You so corny." He chuckled at her. Cindy stuck her tongue out at him as she held up the camera. They smirked and pressed their cheeks together before the flash went off.

"Love this." She smiled at the picture. She was still on Riley's back as he stood up straight and propped a hand under her thigh.

"Anymore?" He asked, walking back over to the dresser.

"Let's do one last one. Just normal and cute."

Riley let her down as they stood at the mirror again. He moved her to stand in front of him and then slid an arm around her bare waist to hug her from behind. Riley's head was close to Cindy's as she leaned back into him. That's when Riley got a whiff of something intoxicating. He dipped his head down and put his face into her neck, inhaling. Cindy giggled in surprise and shivered.

"Shit girl, you talkin' about me? What the hell _you_ got on?" He murmured, barely pulling his face back. "Dis ain't no Love Spell."

"It's, um… i-it's called Heat… by Beyoncé." She stammered slightly.

"_Damn_." Riley put his face closer and inhaled one more time. The last perfume that she'd worn was lighter, sweet with a fruity and floral fragrance. This shit right here? There was nothing sweet about it. It was _sexy_. It was sensual, musky, sophisticated, and oh-so tempting.

"Is that the only word you can say?" Cindy's neck appeared to be flushed as she grinned, getting the camera ready.

"Apparently when it comes to you tonight." Riley told her quietly.

Cindy's smile got slightly wider. "Hush, boy. Get ready and _smile_."

She gave the camera a sweet and perfect smile while Riley crossed his other arm up and over body, tossing up the peace sign to the camera with a playful smirk.

"Cuuuutee." Cindy smiled at the picture when it came on the screen. "Facebook."

"Bet money that's gonna be your profile pic." Riley chuckled near her ear.

"Shuddup, boy." Cindy nudged her elbow into him. "Are we ready?"

Riley grinned and nodded. "Yeah, girl. I'mma call this cab and then we can go."

"I'm pumped. This is gonna be so much fun!" She said with a big smile, stepping out of his embrace and beginning to make her way to the door. Riley followed her with a similar smile upon his lips. He glanced at her revealed left shoulder, proudly showing his art. His smile widened when he spotted the "YR" signature, ironically matching the chain he was currently wearing even though he hadn't planned it.

If everything was going to go the way he planned… then tonight was _definitely_ gonna be fun.

But Riley already had a feeling… everything was going to fall perfectly into place.

* * *

><p>And the date has just (okay almost) begun :) Also, I'm just now realizing that <em>technically<em>, big moment happens early Thursday morning since it's already close to midnight now. Ehh, it's basically the same thing. It won't be long now :)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Gotchu some Jamilah cuteness, some family bonding, and more Riley/Cindy flirtiness. ;)

**ATTENTION**: The major part of this chapter was inspired by Dave The Wordsmith, who made an insightful comment about Reezy getting soft. And I agree with him! I think he did to become the uncle he is now! All credit goes to him for unintentionally putting the idea into my head and running with it!

**PS on the ATTENTION**: Go check out Dave The Wordsmith's story, _**Heart of Porcelain**_. It's a Riley/Jazmine (which I guiltily LOVE those pairings) and very good! Go read it! Now! … Please of course :)

Lots of Disclaimers: There were a few references to old episodes in this one (to which I own none), the first being the part where Riley talks about being a real nigga in the streets (what streets) from the _Thank You For Not Snitchin'_ episode; there's also mention of the movement in the chapter. The entire cops & robbers game was in reference from the _Home Alone_ episode. The next was the "it's fun to do bad things" from the _Smokin' With Cigarettes_ episode. Finally, the part about the name of Jamilah's pony is from _The Block Is Hot_, where Jazmine named her pony Sammy Davis Jr. There were also quite a few music references. The first was the Cole World line by J. Cole (obviously). The next was more discreet: when Riley says "daaaaamn, dat's hot," in my head he was saying in the style of a piece of the song _Let It Go_ by Keyshia Cole. The "do you love this shit, are you high right now, do you ever get nervous" comes from _HYFR (Hell Ya Fuckin' Right) _by Drake, along with Riley saying "_make me proud_," like the song. Also do not own the song _So Fly_ by NB Ridaz. I do not own copyright rights to _Princess & The Frog_, Sean John's I Am King cologne, Apple Bottoms, Heat by Beyoncé, or Facebook. And the acronym in the title of the chapter, H.A.M, refers to "Hard As a Motherfucker" in the Jay-Z and Kanye West song. Whew!

And you see why Wednesday's going so slow? I told you these chapters were gonna be long as hell! I predict that there will be 1-2 more chapters before moment happens, so keep your pants on. I already know the clubbing scene is gonna be long-ass and I don't wanna cram everything into one.

You already know how much I love and respect my readers and reviewers. You give me motivation to do better, update more frequently, and even get more ideas either from suggestions or by other writers doing Boondocks fictions! Y'all are my inspiration! :D … I know you guys are probably like:

… _BOOOOOOO! Aye Schweetpea, shuddafuckup and stop bitchin'! Dat's GAY! Backtotheupdatin'!_

Soon my dears :) Hopefully update by the end of this week if I'm lucky. Hang in there :)

~Schweetie


	24. Love In This Club: Part I

And it starts… :) :) :)

Thank you's:

bunnybabe247: hahaha, it is! their flirting is pushin' it in this chapter! :D and lolz, we'll seeeeee ;) thanks so much for the review! :)

Edgar H. Sutter: hahaha, thanks! and wow, that's crazy about your school baning the game! what the hell were y'all doin'? lolz. oh heck yeah, Reezy's still hard even though he got a lil soft. that won't ever change. and uggghh, about the song. I didn't think it'd be a good idea to add it to the club scene I have just because I already had a list of songs that I wanted to use and couldn't really picture the club playing that song along with the other mixes. so I'm sorry :( aanndd, about Donovan, I hadn't planned on him being in this chapter because I was thinking of adding him to the story one more time for a totally separate part. I didn't want to get him mixed up with this chapter because he wasn't meant to be a main character and putting him in might complicate things. so hopefully if I can squeeze it in, he might cameo one more time in the future. but you WERE on the roll about somebody else poppin' up, soooo look forward to that in this one. thanks for your suggestions and your review :)

LovinHueyFreeman: Lmaaooo! Breathe, girl! I'M BACK! :D haha, you know that Riley is corruptin' her! not too much though :) LMAO at her teacher windin' up callin' her a nigga too! let's hope not! and mmmmhmm, poor lil baby WAS a trap just to play with Cindy and see them drawwsss. bad Riley ;) Reezy got a dirty mind, yo! Cindy sees him though! She already know he a FREAK! Just like his brother ;) Isn't Riley cute tuckin' Mila in? He don't want his girl fallin'! Not on his watch! hahaha! But mmhmm, Cindy and Riley are super cute and on the same page, bein' all cute with the baby :) HAHAHAHA, last chapter is probably the REASON he's thinkin' "no wood, no wood, no wood" _now_! ;) lolz, I love mean muggin'! can't do it worth crap tho! and yeaaahhh, homegirl's got the boy SPRUNG! ;) and the date is finally heeerrree! :D girl, you need to stop makin' crack up like a crazy person at the end of your reviews! seriously now! I'm just lookin' straight psycho starin' and laughin' at my computer screen! Not cool man! ;) thanks soooo much for your review, and as an extra special thank you… pay special attention when reading this chapter ;)

jazzyhue20: hahahahaha, I'm so sorry for the wait but it's finally heeerrree! :D lmaaaoooo, Jamilah's still a sweetheart, Riley's just also gettin' a lil bit of hood into his girl! You can't be Reezy's niece with no thug-ness! ;) and hahah, no Riley cannot handle Cindy! he needs to hop in the shower pronto! I'm glad you liked the bedtime scene. Riley & Cindy are too cute, and they are gonna be bomb parents! :D I LOL'ed when you said that Riley picked her up on "white man time!" LMAO! he doin' it right! ;) and yup, he can't take his eyes off her or form words apparently. lolz. glad you liked the pictures too! :D thanks so much for the review! :D

DeLorean Hedgehog: awww, thank you so much! I'm really glad that you like the speed that I'm taking things; it means a lot to me :) I'm also glad that you find it believable with Riley & Cindy and how they deal with Jamilah :) and actually, I was thinking about doin' a visiting scene to Huey/Jazmine's house several chapters ago but there was never anywhere to fit it in! I still plan on trying to squeeze it in somewhere. and if not… then there's always the future I suppose…. :x thanks so much for your review! :D

lil'kit CC: hahahahahah! don't worry! SOON! then their faces will be very much smushed together! ;) and lmao, Huey's gotta expect his daughter to turn into just a lil bit of a badass from hangin' around Riley so much :) thanks for the review! :D

Sodakandy: haha, just a little bit of a bad influence… but his intentions are good… for the most part… ;) and lolz, Cindy is a very good actress! she needs her own show! and lolz, no but I remember My Little Pony since from when I was a kid :D thanks for the review! :)

misseylady: lolz, they'll be dating soon enough, don't worry! haha, I'm glad you liked cops & robbers! :) LMAAAOOOO, I died at your "remix". you DURTY ;) aaanndd pay attention to this chapter for a special surprise :) thanks for your review!

Paige1292: *sigh* girl, who you tellin'? I wouldn't complain if I had a nigga like Reezy ;) and yaaayyy, we're sophomorreess! :D lmao, they really do. don't worry… soon! :) hahaha, Riley's tryin' mad hard to control himself! ;) Riley's givin' the baby that edge! dat badass-ness! ;) but she'll always remain sweet no matter how much corruption she's witness to! ;) hope you enjoy this chapter… and uh… make sure you pay extra special attention…. ;) ;) thanks for the review! :D

tierrayaoi: awww, thank you, but I'm sure your stories will be just as good if not better! thanks so much for the comment and review! :)

Jazavelli: hahaha, thank you! :) if you thought they lettin' out some of their feelings in the last one, whooo you ain't ready. you gon' be like, "this triflin' tease right HERE." ;) lolz, I'm glad you liked the cops & robbers! I loved that episode tooo! def one of my favorites! haha, you already know that Riley's a FREAK. he was definitely imagining role-playing that again in the near future ;) thanks for the review! :D

Madame Songstress: hahahaha, pre-warning now! you gon' be mad again at the end of this chapter :x but aww, I'm glad you like Jamilah! :D and hmm, I'm still thinking about doing a Huey/Jazmine story. but I AM definitely already have plans for spin-offs from this story when Jamilah's a little older. you read my mind! :) thanks so much for the review! :D

DMICEPRINCE: aw, thanks! I'm glad you liked the cops & robbers and pictures scenes! :) and lolz, I'm glad I remind you of your best friend relationship! that's awesome! :D and you already know Reezy's gon' trip ;) thanks for the review! :D

Jor-El Smith: aww, thank you! congratz to you as well for being a junior! that's awesome :) glad you liked the chapter! and lmaaaooo right! she the REASON he gettin' all sofffttttt. the boy is sprung for realz ;) I'm glad you found Jamilah adorable! and awwwwwwhh! enjoy the time you have with her now! they grow up so fast! :') thanks so much for the review! :D

Dave The Wordsmith: Daaaaaaaaaaaavvvveeeee! … hey! :) of course I'm gonna shout you out! we homies for life! :D and aww, you don't have to, but thanks in advance if you do :) LMAO at the Pillsbury Doughboy part! he gettin' THAT soft! ;) but at least he ain't on a Gangstalicious level of "softness"! but yeah, Cindy definitely be like, ".. okay, somethin's off." lolz! but it's all good. it's all the reason he's an amazing uncle with her. he definitely loves her like she's his own :) hahah, glad you liked Cindy's reasoning of Riley bein' a true thug. she dragged it a little, but she did make it sound pretty epic ;) and lolz, you already know Reezy a freak. that mind's always dirty ;) and hmmm, interesting you should mention that… :x thank you soooo much for the review. and uhh, pay attention in this chapter for a surprise :)

And so the date begins. What is to go down at the club? A lil dancin'? A lil grindin'? A lil touchin'? A lil flirtin'?

_WRONG!_

… It's gonna be **A LOT** of all of the above… Duh ;)

Enjoy yourselves.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Your honor, I'm trying to establish to the court that my client is a proud black man who loves his black sistas. Unlike District Attorney Dubois. Who's married... to a WHITE WOMAN!"<strong>_

"(GASP!)"

~**R. Kelly's Lawyer**; The Trial of Robert Kelly

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

"Boy, you got _issues_!"

"Like you don't!"

"Maybe so, but I got 'em from _you_! And I haven't even been in your presence for a week!"

Riley and Cindy were both cracking _up_. They were currently in the cab on their way to Snapz. Because the club was downtown, it normally took about a half hour to get there, not including traffic. So Riley and Cindy spent the entire ride playing their old 21 Questions game. The two used to play all the time when they were kids, especially when taking their nightly walks. But for them, the questions continued even after the 21 count, making it a never-ending game. Eventually, they just changed the title to Random Questions.

"Whatever chick, it's my turn." Riley snickered. "Aiight… name a bad habit you either have now or used to have."

Cindy groaned. "It's an old habit _now_, but… I tried smokin' when I was in college."

Riley sat up straighter and gave her a look. "Girl, if I ever catch you with a cigarette in your hand, I'll pimp-slap the hell outta you." Cindy snickered with an eyeroll while Riley shook his head at her.

"I honestly didn't even like it that much. I just used it as a stress-reliever. I haven't smoked in months though."

"And you bet' _not_. Dat shit ain't cute."

"Okay, let's act like somebody didn't think he was cool when he was eight, smokin' around with psychos." Cindy raised an eyebrow.

Riley looked away. "…Dat was different."

"I'm sure. But it's my turn." Cindy played with her braid while she thought. "Oooh, I gotta good one. Blondes or brunettes?" She grinned.

_Haahhh… this girl…._

"Well, that's a very interesting question with a very complicated answer." Riley began, already with a smirk on his face. "The girls I _usually_ go for are black, and most black chicks look ratchet with the blonde hair. So it would be brunette by default."

"Aiight, so what if you had to choose between two _white_ chicks, a blonde and a brunette?" Cindy challenged.

"Oh, then hands-down it'd be the blonde." Riley's smirk widened as he gave Cindy a look.

Cindy raised her eyebrow. "Reasoning?"

"Other than the fact that blondes are ridiculously sexy?" He gave her a slow once-over, causing her face to slightly redden.

"_Sure_, Reez. Other than _that_."

Riley chuckled deeply. "Seems like they'd be more fun…." He let his sentence hang suggestively.

Cindy cracked up and hit him in the arm. "The expression goes, 'blondes _have_ more fun!'"

"Oh, I bet they do."

"But_ I_ have the dirty mind?"

"You the one that took it that way!"

"Whateva, boy! You _stupid_!" Cindy continued to giggle with her bright smile. "Your turn."

"I gots a _real_ good one." Riley said with a grin. "What's your preference when it comes to guys… older or younger? If you _had_ to choose."

Cindy's eyebrows raised slightly and she got a funny little grin on her face. "Umm…." She chuckled, sounding nervous as she twirled her braid. "Aiight. I would saaayyy… older… just because of the whole maturity thing…." She glanced up at him as if to assess his reaction.

Riley slowly nodded his head. "Hmmmm…." Was all he said as he stared back at her.

"What?"

Riley grinned with a shrug. "Girls be so quick to turn down a nigga cuz he younger. I mean, I get the whole 'females bein' more mature than males' and shit. But where's the _fun_?" Cindy gave him a surprised look, motivating Riley to continue. "Ladies always so high-strung and stressed out from tryna be superwoman all the time. A younger guy in they life is what they need to relieve some of that stress. Show 'em the relaxed and carefree style of a life. Teach 'em dat it don't always have to be so serious all the time. Make 'em feel like they a kid again."

Cindy stared at him, looking impressed. "Wow." She nodded her head.

"Everythin' I just spat was on point, wasn't it?" Riley smirked at her face.

Cindy just grinned. "What about you? Which do you prefer?" She asked in response.

"Older." Riley said immediately without pause.

Cindy chuckled. "And why?"

"Older women are sexy. They more _mature_ than the average broad." He smiled as Cindy rolled her eyes with a grin. "They got dat experience. But the _best_ thing about it is, that even though they may be able to teach me a lil somethin' somethin'…." Riley smirked naughtily, keeping his eyes on Cindy.

"I's _definitely_ be able to teach them a thing or two."

Cindy lightly covered her eyes with her hand and giggled. "Boy… you need to stop."

"I'm just sayin'." Riley smiled at her reaction. "Speakin' of, I just thought of _another_ reason why older chicks need to give the younger niggas a chance."

"Which is what?" Cindy lowered her hand and gave him a look.

Riley chuckled. "The _sex_."

"What!" Cindy exclaimed. "Why?"

"Let's just say… the younger the better." Riley nodded, leaning back in his seat and propping a crossed arm behind his head.

Cindy blinked at him before chuckling and shaking her head at him. "Man, dat ain't true!"

Riley gave her a level look. "Older women are _always_ more sexually satisfied with younger men versus older men…. Read about it." He grinned before closing his eyes.

Cindy giggled. "That's _not_ a fact. You can't rely on that."

"You right…. I guess there _is_ only one way to find out the truth, huh…?" He cracked one eye open to glance at her face. It was worth it to see her priceless expression and dropped jaw.

"You… are… _dumb_." Cindy told him slowly, but she was smiling.

"I… ain't… _lyin'_." Riley replied in the same tone, grinning as he poked her side to tickle her.

"Boy!" She laughed, swatting at him.

"Aye look, we here. And shiiit, it looks like it's ready to get poppin'." Riley told Cindy, pointing out her window.

The cab began to slow down as it approached the curb in front of the illuminated club. There was already a line of people that stood alongside the building, all dressed in a variety of ways as Riley had said.

"Thanks, man." Riley told the cabbie when he parked. "Keep the change." He said as he leaned up to hand him the fare. He then opened his car door, turning to Cindy at the same time.

"_AH_!" Riley pointed to her hand that was on her door handle, stopping her. He then hopped out and got around to her side quickly, opening the door for her like he'd done when the cab had first arrived.

Cindy smiled at him, reaching for his hand that was already held out for her to take. "Very impressed, Reezy." She noted as he helped her out of the car.

"When I do somethin', I do it right." Riley grinned, closing her door behind her.

"Then you might wanna go shut _your_ door, dear." She smirked playfully, pointing to his door that he'd left wide open.

"Ah, shit." Riley snickered, letting go of her hand to go close his door. When he returned to the curb, he gently took her hand again and began to walk with her to the line. As they did, he passed and greeted many of his friends that were already waiting.

"Ayooo! _My_ nigga! Sup, Reez?"

"What's crackin', Ron?" Riley smirked and gave him a quick pound.

"Reezaaayyy!"

"I see you, CiCi!" He grinned at his homegirl.

"Ayyyy Reezyyy."

"Heyyyy ladies. Lookin' good, Paige. You too, Omea." He smiled and gave a head nod to the two friends.

"Yo Reez, what is UP?"

"Oh my God, it's like walking with a celebrity." Cindy laughed, shaking her head.

"Please, girl." Riley chuckled, giving another head nod to someone in line. "I know that if I was in Indiana, we'd be gettin' stopped every five seconds by someone tryna cop your autograph."

Cindy giggled. "Yeah right… more like every _two_ seconds."

"Ohhh, she got jokes." Riley snickered. They had finally made it to the end of the line and were now standing patiently, still while loosely holding hands.

"Yooo, I can already tell this gon' be a good night. This is my shit right here!" He was bobbing his head along with the beat of _House Party _that managed to reach outside. "My part's comin' up soon!" He was grinning, beginning to mouth the words to the song as Cindy watched, amused.

_ATL, new Will-ville  
>Tryna to show 'em how my nigga Louis Will feel<br>Thursday, call it Meek Mill-ville  
>You got a car ride in a Benz, man it's the real deal<br>We in the movie room, we ain't watching movies though  
>Lights, camera, action, we gon' make a movie, hoe<br>She lookin' all at my wrist, she love the way this music blow  
>Pack house is hot as shit, she tell me that I'm cooler though<br>_  
><em>Cooler than a fan, fresh like it's Easter<em>

"Right here… right here…." Riley grinned wider, getting ready for the line. Cindy smirked, knowing exactly what he was waiting for.

_She say I ain't hit that, only you believe her_

_"PULL OFF IN THE LAMBO I'M LIKE, 'HASTA LA VISTA!'" _Riley and Cindy both shouted at the same time, as they bopped their heads hard. They cracked up as they got a few looks, but didn't care.

"This song gets me hype as hell!" Riley told Cindy as they continued to move in line, almost at the front.

"Me too!" Cindy giggled, slightly bouncing and nodding her head along with the chorus. "It's dat _beat_ and dat melody."

"Real talk." Riley agreed before taking another step to approach the velvet ropes.

"Whaddup, Reez?" The bouncer smiled when he noticed Riley in front of him.

"What's happ'nin, Dave?" He reached over to do the homie-handshake with him. "Lookin' like a good night?"

"Hell yeah. We got Hiro to DJ for us tonight."

"Oh _nice_!" Riley grinned at that. He knew Hiro by acquaintance, being as though he had been Huey's friend. "You know him?" He asked Cindy.

"Yes, I know Hiro! He was in my grade and I was friends with him!" She smiled. "Wow, he even DJ'ed back then."

"The kid is _boss_ now. I love when he spins." Riley told her before turning back to the bouncer. "Oh yeah D, I ain't by myself tonight. I got my _date_. And it's her birthday." Cindy smacked him in the arm lightly, to which Riley just grinned at.

"Oh for real? Happy birthday. Can I get your ID anyway? You still look _young_, girl."

"RIGHT? Like she eighteen?"

Cindy laughed at Riley, pulling her ID from her clutch to show. Dave nodded and ushered them in, telling them to have a good night.

"Boy, quit tellin' people it's my birthday." Cindy chuckled as they walked into the small alcove before the main doors to pay. Riley nodded at her before stepping up to the window.

"Hey, Reez. What's good?"

"What's _really_ good, Teri?" Riley grinned at the woman in the enclosed counter. "How much? I'm with my date tonight and guess what? It's her birthday."

"Reezy!" Cindy giggled, nudging him.

"Oh yeah?" Teri smiled. "Aiight. Because I like you, she gets in free."

Riley turned to Cindy and gestured back to Teri. "See?"

"I don't know what 'see' means, but _you_ still gotta pay, boy." Teri chuckled.

"It's like dat then?"

"I don't even wanna hear it. Do you know how many times I cut your cost or let you off the hook _entirely_? Pay up."

"And here I thought we was cool." Riley snickered, digging into his wallet to pull out the normal cost of $25. After he paid, Teri helped them both put on their black 21+ wristbands.

"Enjoy." Teri smiled again with a wave.

"Thanks." Riley grinned back, beginning to walk with Cindy to the see-through doors.

"Wow." Cindy breathed as Riley pulled a door open, keeping a hand to her lower-back as he followed behind her.

Riley had been right. It _was_ poppin'. The wide and medium-sized club was already in full-swing, people everywhere. From the drinking and hookah bars that lined the walls, to the corner areas with the couches and chairs, and of course, to the spacious dance floor, Snapz was stocked with people having a good-ass time.

"Dat's Hiro up there." Riley pointed to the lifted stage that hosted the DJ booth. He had to lean close and speak loudly into Cindy's ear over the music.

"Oh my gosh! He looks great!" She smiled when she spotted him.

Hiro Otomo, the young Japanese-American DJ, _did_ look good at he flawlessly spun the records, keeping the crowd amped as they continued to dance. At that moment, he lifted his microphone to his mouth to speak.

"Yo, yo, what up in the club tonight?" He called out. He received many cheers as a response. "That's what I like to hear! The next track is one of those remixes _of_ a remix that they beat to death. It's a good one though!" Hiro smiled as the music began to play. Riley grinned as he recognized the beat of the song, _My Dougie_ by Lil Wil.

"Ohhhh shit! I love this cut!" Riley snapped his head down to Cindy who was bouncing her shoulders.

"Whatchu know about the Dougie, white girl?" He eyed her playfully up and down.

"I guess you bout to find out. Hope you can keep up." She winked as she began to dance-walk over to the floor. Riley just smirked in response, quickly following behind her with a light hand on her back.

If there was one thing he could do, it was dance his ass off.

When they made their way to a clear spot on the floor, the mini dance battle pursued. Riley had to chuckle: they really _were_ like freakin' _Save The Last Dance_. But hotter, with better dance moves of course. Riley grinned while he glided effortlessly around as he did his own rendition of the Dougie, switching it up by making it his own. Surprisingly, Cindy was just as fly he was. He had already seen her dance at the gym, but damn, she was original each time. And sexy as hell with it. Most girls couldn't do the Dougie dance; usually they ended up making it (and themselves) look stupid. But Cindy was _gettin'_ it. Riley loved it.

_My Dougie, my Dougie, my Dougie, my Dougie,_

_My Dougie, my Dougie, my Dougie_

_She say she like my Dougie, I'm fresh, my Dougie, I'm fresh_

_My Dougie, I'm fresh, yep, flyer than a muthafucka_

By the time of the last chorus, Riley and Cindy were dancing together, Cindy's back to Riley as he had one hand on her hip. She wasn't pressed up against him, only standing a few centimeters in front of him as they moved. But as songs went on, they gradually got closer and more intimate. For example, the next song they danced to together was _Peaches & Cream._ They had both been playful in their dancing, lip-synching lines with flirty looks here and there. They were having _fun_. They danced to several songs, just a few being _Snap Yo Fingers_, _Lean Back_,_ One In A Million_, and the most recent being _Hot In Herre_. By the end of _that_ one, Riley and Cindy were both entirely comfortable with being pressed up against each other. The entire back of Cindy's body was touching Riley's as they danced, Riley's hands still remaining on her hips.

Riley thought about this small detail as he danced with her. As much as he was turned on by the way she was dancing with him, he refrained from moving his hands any further south or trying anything. He knew that he wouldn't have even _thought_ about it had it been any other girl. Yeah right. On normal occasions when Riley was clubbing, his hands would be on the ass of a broad within the first verse of a song. Especially the chicks that knew who he was and were interested. They knew the deal. And he'd _never_ gotten any complaints about it. Riley hesitated now because Cindy was different. She wasn't some quick and random hoe. He would never stoop to trying something like that on her without her consent. He had way more respect for her than that.

But he wasn't gonna lie…. It was _hard_.

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

Cindy was having the time of her life. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she danced. She had never had so much fun at a club before. She had never had so much fun on her _birthday_ before. She didn't have to wonder what the change was.

Riley Freeman.

She grinned at him as they danced face to face to the newer song, _Tonight (Best You Ever Had)_ by John Legend and Ludacris. She was diggin' it. It had recently been in the movie _Think Like A Man_ and she had loved it. The song had a very sexy, magical feel and beat to it. She bobbed her head and continued to sway her hips that Riley had a nice grip on. God, she loved the way he held her body as they danced. He was so damn hot. _And_ the boy knew it. Riley's eyes were on hers, a sexy little smirk on his lips.

"_I don't wanna brag_," He mouthed the line from the chorus. "_But I'll be… the best you ever had_."

Did he even _know_ what he did to her?

Cindy felt her cheeks heat up as she bit her lip, averting her eyes away with a big smile.

"You mad sexy when you do that, girl. You need to stop." Riley leaned in and spoke into her ear above the music.

Cindy blushed harder. "You knock it off _first_! _I'm_ not tryin'." She leaned, stretching up to tell him.

"My bad. I forgot that you don't even _try_ to be sexy. Just comes natural, huh?"

_Oh my __**God**__, this boy!_

"Reezy," Cindy giggled, shaking her head. Thank goodness for the darker lighting. She had to be bright red.

Riley just chuckled with a slight shrug. "I'm just tellin' you the truth, C."

"Nooo, you're _charming_." Cindy corrected.

"Maybe, but I already told you. When I charm, I never lie, bay." He got in her face slightly, a little grin on his face.

Cindy removed one arm that she had around his neck and brought it down to scratch the stubble on his right jaw. "If you don't stop bein' so damn _cute_!"

"Never." He smirked mischievously before he flicked his tongue out and gave a side lick to Cindy's hand.

Cindy dropped her jaw and rubbed her hand hard on Riley's shoulder, causing him to crack up. "Boy, you are _soooo_ lucky I love you. Any other nigga would've gotten backhanded." She tried to say with a straight face, but was miserably failing as she stared at Riley's wide grin.

"Good thing you do then." He was still snickering as he looped both his arms around her waist to hold her closer.

"Mm-hmm." Cindy smirked. "Steady tryna be _cute_."

"Comes natural. Just like sexiness comes natural for you."

Cindy giggled and rolled her eyes. "I can't deal with you."

"Please, you stuck wit me foreva, ride-or-die."

Cindy looked up at him and grinned. He really was impossible. "You gotta point, down-ass _bitch_."

Riley smirked before giving both of her sides a pinch, causing her to squeak. He slowly removed his arms as the song ended and he checked his watch.

"Aye C, it's almost 11:45. You wanna get a drink now? Celebrate the last 15 minutes of your official birthday?" He asked her. Cindy smiled and nodded, finding that cute. Riley placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her off the floor, which Cindy loved. It was such a sweet and protective gesture. Comforting to know that he was right next to her.

They approached the closest bar off to the right and took a seat in the stools. The bartender turned to them, giving a big smile to Riley.

"Ayyyy, whaddup Reezy?"

_Of course. _Cindy thought with a grin.

"What's up, Z?" Riley slapped his hand as he gave him a handshake. "It's a good fuckin' night, yo."

"I know. Hiro's killin' it." The bartender nodded. "Whatchu gettin'?"

"Gimme a double shot of my _Patrón_." Riley stressed with a big grin on his face. He then turned to Cindy. "Whatchu drinkin' tonight?"

Cindy flipped her ponytail. "Hmmm… I'll take two shots of Ciroc."

Riley raised his eyebrows at her like he was impressed. "Little baby can handle some Ciroc?"

"Yes and I _ain't_ no baby." Cindy smirked. "Coconut flavor, please."

Riley kept the surprised expression on his face as he turned back to the bartender. "Damn, you heard her nigga, pour the Ciroc!" The bartender chuckled as Cindy smacked him lightly in the arm.

"Please." She added with a smile.

"No problem, shawty."

"Oh yeah. C, this is my nigga, Zeke. Z, this is my date, Cindy. It's her birthday."

"Boy, if you tell one more person that it's my birthday!" Cindy laughed, whacking him in the side.

"Oh shit, it's her BIRTHDAY?" Zeke asked loudly.

"YEAH, IT'S HER _BIRTHDAY_!" Riley responded in an even louder voice.

_These niggas!_

"Stoooopp!" Cindy was blushing lightly as they cracked up. They were clowns.

"Sorrryyyy." Riley grinned, using a tone that signified that he was anything _but_.

"Yeah right." Cindy gave him a light push in the arm. Riley just leaned in and gave her a quick but soft smooch on the cheek.

Cindy's face immediately got ten times hotter. She could _not_ believe he just did that. She knew that she gave him cheek kisses, but usually there was a good reason for doing it. Here he is doing it just because! And she couldn't even say it was because he was drunk. He hadn't even had a sip yet!

"I love when I can instantly shut you up and turn you pink, girl." Riley smirked at her.

"I'm gonna hurt you." She replied, willing her face to cool off.

"Riiight." Cindy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Aiight, kiddies. Two shots of Patrón for my nigga and two shots of Ciroc, coconut flavored, for the lady. Enjoy." Zeke grinned, setting down the shooters.

"Bottoms up, girl." Riley said as they both lifted their first shots. He clinked his with hers before they both tilted their heads back and downed them.

"Mmm!" Cindy slightly winced at the strength as she swallowed. "Whoo!"

"Ahhh." Riley let out, sliding his empty shot away and grabbing his other one. "Neeeeext." They clinked their glasses again before tilting their heads back.

"Yummy." Cindy smiled, wiping her mouth with her finger.

Riley set down his glass with a satisfied grin. "Dat's my shit right there." He dug into his pocket to pull out his wallet and pay for the drinks as Zeke leaned casually on the bar.

"Did you _just_ turn 21, girl?" He asked Cindy, causing Riley to crack up.

"RIGHT?"

"Shuddup!" Cindy giggled, nudging him. "And no. 23, actually."

"The fuck outta here. I woulda never guessed." He chuckled. Cindy shrugged. "You doin' the big shot for your birthday?"

"I'm sorry?" Cindy furrowed her brow slightly.

Zeke snickered. "You know the best type of shot is a body shot, right? _Especially_ on your birthday. That's a gift all in itself." Cindy didn't really know what to say. She noticed that Riley seemed to be paying more attention now too.

"Really?" Cindy asked.

Zeke nodded eagerly. "You ever had one?"

Cindy felt embarrassed. "Umm… no?"

"For _real_?" Riley asked, looking surprised. "Girl, you been in college for four years! Probably goin' to parties and shit and you ain't had one?"

"I ain't just gonna let some random nigga gimme one!" Cindy's face felt slightly warm. "And I dunno. Like, I've seen people get them at parties, but I just never volunteered to go for one."

"Reezy, fix that right now!" Zeke practically yelled.

Riley gave him a side-glance as if to say, _shut up._ Then he turned back to Cindy with a grin. "I mean, I think everyone should get one _sooner_ or later. Usually you get 'em on your 21st. You two years late, bay." Cindy smirked at him with a quick eyeroll. "If you wanna go for it, I'll be happy to give you one, girl."

Cindy was about to answer when the song that was playing switched to a new one.

_Un-freakin'-believable._

"Oh SHIT, this is a sign! This is a _sign_! Tell me _Shots_ ain't playin' right now!" Zeke was hype as hell when they heard the LMFAO song begin to pump.

Riley snickered and raised an eyebrow at Cindy. "Well, girl? You gotta admit, that's fuckin' weird. You'd be messin' wit fate, you don't hop on this."

Cindy shook her head and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Okay." She surrendered with a shrug. "Why not?"

"Fuck yeah!" Zeke began to clear the area on the bar and wipe it down. "AYE! AYE, EVERYBODY OVER HERE! REEZY'S ABOUT TO GIVE THIS GIRL A BIRTHDAY BODY SHOT!"

"SHHHHH!" Cindy leaned over and whacked him with no hesitation.

"_OW_! Reezy, getcha girl!" Zeke complained as he held his arm. Riley just smirked, resting his head in his hand.

To Cindy's dismay, a small-ish crowd did begin to form to watch. Half of them were hype off the music and the other half were obviously drunk. Cindy face-palmed herself lightly.

"Aw, don't be actin' all shy, C. This gon' be fun for you." Riley chuckled.

"So sure?"

"Oh, I know." He nodded with a smirk.

"Alright, alright, alriiiiiggghhht!" Zeke said loudly with a wide grin. "Everythin' clean, I got the tequila, the salt, _and_ the lime. Leggo!"

Riley slid off his stool and moved closer to Cindy's chair. She made a small noise as Riley easily lifted her into his arms, bridal-style. Then he took a step closer to the bar and sat her down on top.

"Here's a clean rag for your hair." Zeke told Cindy, sliding a towel underneath her head before she laid back.

"Thank you." She smiled, pulling her braid over her shoulder so she wouldn't be laying on it.

"Let's do this! ATTENTION!" Zeke yelled to the small crowd.

_Oh God._

"Aiight, for all of you drunk off your ass _already_, I'mma bout to explain what's about to happen!" He was speaking loudly while Cindy blushed and Riley just looked amused. "Reezy bout to give the birthday girl a body shot, y'all!"

"Okay Reezy, I see you!" Someone from the crowd called out.

"Dat's my boy!"

"Yeaaaaaahhh!"

"Aiight, aiight! Look! Reezy first gon' choose a place he wants to lick the salt from-"

_Excuse me, __**lick**__? I didn't know that was part of a body shot!_

"Then he gon' slurp the tequila out of her belly button-"

_Shit, my belly ring's in!_

"And finally, he gonna end by taking the lime outta her mouth usin' _his_ mouth only!"

_Maaayybbee I shoulda thought about this more. Fuck._

"Y'all ready?"

Numerous loud and obnoxious cheers of encouragement were heard in their area. Cindy was red already. She glanced up to Riley when she heard him chuckle. He had the lime Zeke had handed him and leaned down to her with it.

"Open."

Cindy's cheeks felt warm as he gently placed it in her mouth, the wedge facing out. He grinned before leaning close to her ear so she could hear him over the noise.

"I'mma make this good for your first time." He pulled back and gave her a wink.

_Holy shit._

"Aiight, let's get started!" Zeke announced as he came back to the counter holding a bottle. He glanced down at Cindy with a smile. "This may tickle a little." He said before slowly pouring a little tequila into her belly button. Cindy tried not to giggle as it _did_ feel funny. When it was full enough, he put down the bottle and held up a damp napkin and salt shaker. "Where does Reezy wanna put the salt? _Suggestions_ anyone?" He glanced at the crowd.

"The neck! Do the neck!"

"No, do her calf!"

"Just put it above her stomach!"

"CHEST!"

_The fuck!_

"Nah, I know exactly where I want it." Reezy gestured for Zeke to hand him the stuff, which he did. He then smirked at Cindy before he lightly patted the wet napkin on her hip… specifically her Love & Basketball tattoo.

_Oh. My. God. Is he really? _Cindy's jaw was slack as he continued to grin, now sprinkling salt on her hip.

_He __**is**__._

"Aaaaaaand, get it boy, get it!" Zeke yelled, encouraging him.

There were a few oooh's heard in the crowd as Riley slowly leaned down, keeping eye contact with Cindy the entire time. Then, his tongue made connection with Cindy's skin. For her, it was like electric shock. Like an immediate spark. She couldn't believe he was _doing _it. Licking her like _that_!

"Whooooooooo!" The crowd went as if they were a televised audience.

Riley licked her slowly by one long drag, going from the first 'L' on the _Love_ all the way over to the last 'L' on the _Basketball_. The whole time, he grinned sexily up at Cindy. She was blushing as she felt herself give an involuntary shiver. Finally, Riley lifted his tongue up in a curl, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Tequila! Go!" Zeke pointed to her belly.

Cindy felt Riley put both hands on her hips to steady her. Then she saw him lean down and quickly slurp the tequila out of her navel. Cindy giggled at the funny feeling of the liquid quickly being sucked off her body. She expected Riley to pull up and move to her head, but he surprised her and everyone else when he leaned back down slightly. He then flicked out his tongue and began to use it to slowly run around her curved barbell belly ring, as if he was trying to get the last drops.

_Oh my __**God**_. Cindy was biting down on the lime _hard, _praying it wouldn't break or fall from her mouth. This felt so unbelievably _good_. She was practically in a state of bliss, oblivious to the comments of the crowd.

Riley pulled back his tongue and shifted an eye up at Cindy before he put the ball tip between his lips, beginning to suck gently.

"Ow! You betta get it, white girl!"

"I wanna be _you_ right now, I ain't lyin'!"

_This is ecstasy. This has gotta be pure ecstasy. _Cindy knew that her face _had_ to be bright red at that point, but for once she didn't care. All she was focused on was the amazing _pleasure_ that Riley Freeman was delivering just for her. She felt her toes curl as he sucked teasingly, and she began to slowly slide her right leg up until it was bent at the knee.

She was ready to _lose_ it.

Finally, Riley pulled himself slowly from Cindy's belly button and stood up straighter, receiving much cheering.

"Okay, showboat." Zeke smirked. "3 fuckin' hours later. Go for the damn lime!"

Cindy gave Riley a nervous smile as she held the lime between her teeth. _This_ would be interesting. Riley grinned and teased her, going as slowly as he could while he leaned down to her face, eyes on hers the whole way. Then he leaned in more, his eyes finally shifting down to the wedge.

Right as he grabbed it with his mouth, Riley's and Cindy's bottom lips made directed contact and pressed against each others.

Riley pulled back, lime wedge in his mouth, as he stared down at Cindy's blushing face. The crowd cheered for him drunkenly as Riley smiled, taking a small bite out of the lime before tossing it.

_Oh my gosh, I can't believe that just happened. That doesn't count as… a _kiss_… does it? I mean, it's not like that was a _plan_ or anything… right…? And it's not like he _meant_ to do that… although he did seem to linger there for a beat or two while his lip was still on mine…._

Cindy's mind was racing as she stared at Riley. He was looking right back at her with a sexy smirk. He licked his lips LL Cool J style as he took a step closer to her.

"Mm." He made a low noise before he reached down and lightly brushed over Cindy's bottom lip with his thumb.

_Oh my-did he really just do that to me?_ It took Cindy a beat to make sure she wasn't trippin'.

He chuckled at Cindy's expression before reaching for her arms and pulling her up slowly. "Happy birthday to _you_, girl. I be givin' you gift after gift all _day_." He grinned as he grabbed her hips and lowered her onto the ground gently.

"You're welcome." His grin widened, his hands now resting on her waist.

_Snap out of it! Say somethin'!_

"Well, I could say the same thing to _you_. It almost seemed like that was a gift for you as well, the way you were enjoyin' it." Cindy challenged with the raise of an eyebrow. She lazily tossed her arms around his neck, inwardly chuckling as she watched his eyes glance at both of them with interest.

"Let's not get started on who enjoyed it more." Riley snickered lightly. "But aye, if you wanna call it a gift, I ain't gonna trip about it. I mean, I guess it _is_ if you allowin' a nigga to _lick all over _you, right bay?" He smirked mischievously, causing Cindy to turn even redder.

"Thank _you_." Riley teased, getting in her face. Cindy just pursed her lips and pulled down a hand to flick him off. He just smiled at her in response.

"Ayooo!" Zeke called from behind the counter. "Verizon time says it's 11:59, y'all!"

"I got 11:57 on mine!"

"Trina, that's cuz yo dumb-ass got a fuckin' AT&T!" Zeke snapped.

"Don't you talk about my-"

"Shut the hell up, bitch! Anyways!" He turned back to Riley and Cindy with a big grin. "Accordin' to the timer, you got 30 seconds of your birthday left!" He slid them both a shot of tequila on the counter. "This one's on the house." The two smiled appreciatively before picking up their shots. They grinned at each other before linking their right arms together and tossing back their drinks, earning a light cheer.

"Thanks for lettin' it go out with a bang, Reez." Cindy told him with a smile, setting her glass on the table.

"Your birthday night's just gettin' started, girl." Riley smirked, setting down his glass and sliding both his arms around her waist again.

"Aannd 5!" Zeke said, staring at his phone. "4… 3… 2…."

_**SMACK!**_

"_OW!"_

"Ooooooooh!" The crowd went before they all started laughing.

Cindy stared up Riley with her jaw dropped. _No this nigga didn't._

Riley had the biggest grin on his face while he casually cracked his fingers behind her back. Then he put them on her hips again lightly. "Warned ya, babe."

Cindy shook her head slowly at him. "I'mma get you baaaacckk."

Riley scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

Cindy nodded with a grin. Then she grabbed his collar and began to drag him back to the floor, earning many more ooooh's from their crowd.

"Let's dance."

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

_Damn, she so sexy_.

Riley grinned as he danced with Cindy to the remix of _Ignition_ by R. Kelly. It had been a couple of songs since Cindy had dragged him back out on the floor, which had also been mad sexy. Speaking of that… the _bar_. Shiiit, _that_ had definitely been interesting. His grin widened as he thought about it. The way he had given her the body shot… the way he got to lick on her…. Damn, she tasted good. She had a nigga not wantin' to stop… to take that on into one of the backrooms and shit. But no, he had to control himself… although…. He _did_ let himself get just a little carried away when he pressed his lip to Cindy's. He couldn't help it. He could've easily just tugged the lime out of her mouth without making any contact, the wedge was out far enough. But he _had_ to. And it had been _worth_ it. Just that little touch had felt nice. Real nice. He wanted more, dammit. And judging by Cindy's face after he pulled back… it almost looked like she did too.

Maybe… tonight was the night. Maybe he should make a move. Take that leap. He _had_ gotten a little braver though, even surprising himself. The lick on her hand… the kiss on her cheek… obviously the entire body shot. He was gettin' there.

Almost there.

Riley smirked down at Cindy, who was doing this sexy dance move at she swayed into him. She seemed like she had a nice little buzz now, slightly looser and more relaxed. He was glad; she _should_ feel good on her birthday. Riley and Cindy slowed down as the song began to fade and Hiro came on the mic.

"Aiight, y'all. Now for the next song... I'mma keep it real. I hate this song with a fuckin' passion." He got a few laughs at that. "But I've gotten a lot of requests for it, so like a good DJ, I'm gonna make you guys happy… but I do hate it though. The only time I like this song is when I'm with a girl who _reaaalllyyy_ knows how to… uh, nevermind. Here y'all go." Riley scrunched his nose slightly as he heard the intro to _Birthday Cake_ begin. He expected a similar reaction from Cindy, but was shocked instead.

"Fuck yeah, Hiro! Fuck… _yeah_!" She pointed into the air, nodding her head.

"Cindy… you _just_ told me in the cab ride here that you hate this song." Riley chuckled, surprised at her.

She looked up at him with a sneaky yet unreadable expression as she pursed her lips. "I might have hated it then… but I think I just might start likin' it now…."

… _Okay, that look was trouble… that look was __**dangerous**__. What is this girl thinkin'?_

He soon got his answer as she sauntered closer to him and began to lip-sync the words sexily, dancing as she did it.

"_It's not even my birthday,_" Cindy mouthed with a smirk, beginning to circle around him teasingly, adding a touch or stroke to him as she went.  
><em>But he wanna lick the icing off<br>__I know you want it in the worst way  
><em>_  
>"Can't wait to blow my candles out," <em>She came around to his other side and gave a light blow in his ear, causing Riley to give a visible shiver. Then the girl came around in front of him and faced away from him.

_He want that cake, cake, cake, cake, cake…._

Riley's jaw _dropped_. Cindy… was standing in front of him… twerking her _ass_ off. The entire time they'd been there, she did the bare minimum of grinding with him. And now she was _twerking_? Very purposefully bouncing and popping her fine ass against his… yeah…. Shyyiiiitt, he wasn't complainin'. Because holy _FUCK_. This girl knew what she was doin'. A lot of broads just make it look ratchet and trashy, but once again, Cindy wasn't like them other girls. The only vibe radiating off her was _sexy_.

_"Ooh baby, I like it,"_ She grinned, turning her head to look over his shoulder at his reaction.  
><em>It's so exciting<br>__Don't try to hide it  
><em>_I'mma make you my bitch_

Riley's jaw was _still_ dropped as Cindy continued to twerk away to the chorus. He managed to place his hands on her hips again, but could barely move, practically paralyzed from shock and _longing_ for her. _Damn_. Cindy had even caught the attention of some of the other people on the floor, no doubt impressed that a white girl could twerk it out the way that she could.

_I know you wanna bite this_  
><em>It's so enticing<em>  
><em>Nothing else like this<br>_  
><em>"I'mma make you my bitch," <em>Cindy mouthed, turning slowly to face him.

_"And it's not even my birthday," _She grinned, reaching up to teasingly run her fingers slowly down his chest._  
>But you wanna put your name on it<em>

_Aiight, "no wood" ain't workin'. Holy __**SHIT**__. _Riley thought, beginning to smile even though his jaw was _still_ dropped. Some of the on-lookers were laughing at how she handled him.

_"And it's not even my birthday," _She then gave a careless shrug, raising a challenging eyebrow up at him._  
>And he trying to put his name on it<em>

White girl wanted to play? She wanted to put on a show?

_I can do dat too. _Riley gave Cindy a smirk, before beginning to come out of his initial shock and actually playing along.

"_Girl, I wanna fuck you right now_," Riley mouthed to her with a serious smile, propping one hand on her waist.

_"Been a long time, I've been missing your body_," He slowly and firmly rubbed it down to her hip teasingly.  
><em>Lemme, lemme turn the lights down<em>

"_When I, when I go down, it's a private party_," Riley grinned, holding both her hips as he sank a little lower into his step with her, earning some ooooh's from some of the watchers. Cindy's face wasn't even pink right now. She just grinned at him.

"_Ooooh, it's not even her birthday_," Riley shook his head and grinned to the people watching, nodding his head to gesture at Cindy.  
><em><br>"But I wanna lick the icing off_," He licked his lips at her, causing her to bite her lip.  
><em>Give it to her in the worst way<br>Can't wait to blow her candles out  
><em>  
>"<em>I want that<em>," He mouthed to her, giving her a sexy gaze.

"_Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake…._" Cindy and Riley danced the chorus face to face as they already were. Cindy continued to slightly twerk while straddled over his leg as Riley held her hips tight to him, bouncing and moving along with her in a solid rhythm.

_**Fuck**__, this is good._

_"Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting," _Riley mouthed to her wholeheartedly, a wide grin on his face.  
><em>Don't try to hide it<em>

_"I'mma make you my bitch," _Cindy gave him another one of those sneaky looks before shocking him again.  
><em><br>_At that next chorus, Cindy put both of her arms around Riley's neck and gave a little hop, jumping onto Riley and wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Riley propped a hand on her side, but she barely even needed him. She removed both of her arms from around his neck and _continued_ to twerk on him by using her strong legs to keep her up.

_Holy fuuuuuuucckkk!_

_Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting_  
><em>Don't try to hide it<br>_  
><em>"I'mma make you my bitch," <em>Cindy gave him a wink as if to clearly prove her point. Riley only could stare up at her, eyes full of _want_ as they danced out the chorus.

_Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake…._

_"Doggy want the kitty," _Riley mouthed the entire verse to her with all seriousness, keeping his eyes on hers.  
><em>"Give me a heart attack and throw it back<br>__Now watch me get it  
><em>_And I ain't knew this but you the shit  
><em>_Damn, girl you pretty  
><em>_Blowing out your candles, let me make a couple wishes," _He smirked as he ran both his hands down from her waist to the sides of her upper thighs. Cindy grinned before she held his shoulders again and began to lower herself to the floor, still dancing and playing with him.

_Remember how you did it?_  
><em>Remember how you fit it?<em>  
><em>If you still wanna kiss it<em>  
><em>Come, come, come and get it<em>  
><em>Sweeter than a rice cake, cake worth sipping<em>  
><em>Kill it, tip it<em>  
><em>Cake, fill it<em>

_"If you sexy and you know it," _She pointed to Riley before turning around to face away from him.  
><em>"And you ain't afraid to show it<br>__Put a candle on my motherfucking back, baby blow it," _She then leaned her body in half and gave Riley a sexy look over her shoulder.  
><em><br>"Love the way you do when you do it like that," _She came back up, grinning at his face before she turned back to face him, lip-synching again as she danced._  
>"Show up with the stats, bring the racks on my racks<br>__Wrap it up, wrap it up boy  
><em>_While I take this bow off  
><em>_Talk That Talk, yeah I know I'm such a show off  
><em>_Daddy make a wish  
><em>_"Put this cake in your face," _Cindy chuckled as she put a hand on the back of his neck and one hand holding his chin, stroking his stubble.

_"And it's not even my birthday," _She smirked before she blew lightly on his face, more specifically his lips.

… _Holy fucking shit…. _Riley thought repeatedly as their on-lookers cheered and whistled.

Riley was ready to _lose_ it. He watched Cindy turn away to dance away from him again, a cunning grin on her lips. This girl was gonna get it. He kept his hands firmly on her hips as they grinded, immediately knowing the payback.

"_Ooooh, it's not even her birthday,_" Riley leaned closer down to Cindy, grinning at the fact that she didn't notice.  
><em><br>"But I wanna lick the icing off," _Then, he used the tip of his tongue to quickly lick up the side of her neck, clearly surprising her. She whipped her head over to him when he finished, and Riley finally had the satisfaction of making her turn pink again. It was harder to do when she had some alcohol in her.  
><em><br>"Give it to her in the worst way," _Riley lip-synched to her again, grinning down to her.  
><em>Can't wait to blow her candles out<em>

_"I __**want**__ that," _Riley actually said the line into her ear, causing Cindy to giggle and give him an interested side-glance.

Riley and Cindy continued to dance through the last chorus and hook. Cindy turned around mid-way through, wrapping her arms around Riley's neck and grinning up at him. Riley snickered at her for continuing to pop her ass even as the song was fading. She chuckled too, burying her face in his shoulder to laugh at herself.

"Uhhh, you wanna _explain_ that to me, girl?" Riley raised an eyebrow with a big grin. Cindy looked back up to him and smirked.

"Goootchaaaa."

_Shit._

"You ain't get nobody, girl! I mean, do you really call _that_ 'getting me back?'" Riley tried to act as if it hadn't affected him.

Yeah right.

"Um, just a little considering how red your face got, _bay_." She teased.

"Stop lyin'!" Riley said, even though he felt his face heat up.

"I ain't." Cindy grinned.

"She _ain't_." The two heard another voice chuckle.

Both turned their heads to the side to see the _last_ person Riley wanted to see.

"Caesar!" Cindy exclaimed with a smile, letting her arms fall from Riley's neck.

_Damn, damn, DAMN! _Riley thought, reluctantly releasing his arms from Cindy's waist. He watched in annoyance as she stepped over to him to hug the nigga. Caesar was wearing a tight white t-shirt, saggin' blue jeans, white Air Force Ones, and a white and black hat that said _Brooklyn New York_. The hat really did make him look like Lil Wayne, the way he had it cocked backwards and to the side with his dreads.

_Fuckin' wannabe._

"Hey, sexy." Riley heard Caesar smoothly say to Cindy over the music. He pulled back to glance down at her. "Damn. And I ain't lyin' about it. You lookin' _fine_, baby." Cindy pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled a thank you.

"Wait, let's get off the floor for a sec, I need to show you somethin'." Caesar gestured for Riley and Cindy to follow him to the area with some couches. He led Cindy by putting his hand on her lower back to guide her. Riley wanted to chop that hand _off_.

"What are you doin' here?" Cindy asked with a wide grin.

_Why she so excited? Calm down._

"Welll, I originally was plannin' to club hop tonight anyway. Heard Hiro was gonna be down here so I thought about stoppin' by. But then you _know_ I had to come to tell my girl happy birthdaaayyy!" Caesar gave Cindy a big smile, pulling out his phone. "I know I couldn't come by this morning for your gift exchange, which I'm sorry about. I took a pic of what I gotchu so you can see it now. I'll give it to you tomorrow or somethin'." He handed the phone over.

"SHUT THE FUCK _UP_! WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS?" Cindy yelled loudly, practically bouncing up and down at the picture. She turned it so Riley could look too.

It was a large art collage, all pictures of Beanie Sigel.

_Please. Mine's so much better._

"Internet." Caesar grinned with a semi-modest shrug. "Happy birthday, babygirl."

"Thank you so much! I can't wait!" Cindy almost tackled him in a bone-crushing hug. Caesar just chuckled and slowly stroked her back, grinning at Riley over her shoulder.

_Motherfucker._

"Wait a second. How the hell did you know that we'd be here?" Riley asked suspiciously, finally thinking about what he'd explained.

Caesar gave a short snicker, still while hugging Cindy. "Jazmine."

Riley gave him the deadest expression back as he cursed every swear word in his head.

_And she wonders why I call her Snitch._

* * *

><p>I… am… <em>EVIL<em>, I know! How could I leave you at an unbelievable cliffhanger like that? HOW!

… That's how I roll… bad bitch ;)

New chapter hopefully byyy Sunday if I'm lucky? Hopefully! :)

**ATTENTION: 1 MORE CHAPTER UNTIL "BIG MOMENT"** (why the hell do I keep calling it that? I don't know). So after next chapter, you'll get the chapter that's been long awaited :D

This chapter, whoooo, fun to write but hard! Do a girl a favor and review pretty please?

SPEAKING OF REVIEWS! I need to let all of you reviewers know that I love you so much. The other day, I was randomly playing around on FanFiction and went to search stories by length, because I like reading lengthy reads that are usually completed. Anyways, I'm looking for Riley/Cindy fictions and I found out that mine is currently the R/C story with the most reviews. This made me feel really humbled and thankful to know that I have really amazing readers like you. Seriously, it really made me smile. I have the best readers EVER!

I'm just doing song disclaimers, y'all. Don't try to sue my ass. Y'all know I don't own JACK. Lol:

_House Party _(feat. DJ Drama, Gangsta Grillz, & Dream Chasers) by Meek Mill

_My Dougie_ by Lil Wil

_Peaches & Cream _by 112

_Snap Yo Fingers _(feat. E-40 & Sean Paul) by Lil Jon

_Lean Back _(feat. Fat Joe & Remy) by Terror Squad

_One In A Million_ by Ne-Yo [request by jazzyhue20]

_Hot In Herre _by Nelly

_Tonight (Best You Ever Had) _[feat. Ludacris] by John Legend

_Shots _by LMFAO

_Ignition (Remix) _by R. Kelly

_Birthday Cake _(feat. Chris Brown) by Rihanna [**A/N:** lolz, this song really does annoy me… and yet… I feel the need to shake my ass when it comes on… dammit]

_Love In This Club_ by Usher

**Randomest thing ever**: Have y'all gone to see _Think Like A Man_ yet? I saw it this past week and LOVED it. Freakin' phenomenal with an awesome cast. And the music is dope as hell too! I LOVE the John Legend song that I put in this chapter. Go listen! :D And lolz, you know Kevin Hart had me rollin', right? **Other random thing**: I SAW HIM IN CONCERT LAST MONTH! Best. Night. EVER. I've never laughed so hard in my laugh. I was legit hoarse the next morning. If you ever get the chance, y'all need to see him live. He's so hilarious and adorable with his short little self! :D … Y'all like:

… _BOOOOO! Aye Schweetpea! Why the fuck are you so random! Shuddafuckup and update part II!_

… kbye ;)

~Schweetie

**PS**: Wheeee! A few rare reviewers got some shout-outs! Y'all really have misseylady to thank for that bcuz she's the 1st one that asked me to give her one. I was all, "Okay! And while I'm add it, lemme just add a few more." And AYE! I don't want _NONE OF YA_ gettin' offended cuz I didn't put in everyone! I only put in the people whose names I knew _for sure_ and that I talk to the majority of the time on here. But y'all already KNOW I wanna shout-out everyone. So please, send me a PM or leave a comment w/ your first name in it so I can eventually get yours in over the next several chapters! I'm so serious! LEAVE ME YOUR NAMES, DAMMIT! … I mean… if you want a shout-out… ;)

Love ya guys! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo … infinity :)

~Schweetie


	25. Love In This Club: Part II

Part twwwwooooo! And theeennn… things get interesting ;)

Thank you's… part two:

cuteiepie2468: hahahahahah! patience, my dear :) thanks so much for your review! :D

Edgar H. Sutter: haha thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter! and yes, Caesar's just messin' up everything! they'll be away from him soon enough thooouuggh :) thanks for the review!

Sodakandy: lmao, classy classy! but sexy right? ;) and uggghhh me toooo! it just seemed to go good for what Cindy needed to do to get back at him ;) Caesar's bein' a punk, but don't worry. he'll be out of their hair (mostly Riley's) soon! hahaha, I'm glad you don't think I'm evil! I don't try to be! I do love keeping everyone on the edge of their seats though ;) thanks for the review! :)

Jazavelli: lmaaaoooo, soon enough! try to keep calm ;) hahahah, I'm sorry to play with your emotions on the body shot! but yes, both of them are flirtin' with each other in broad daylight! they just need to cut the buuuullll ;) oh LMAO, Cindy is DEF already bagged, good to go ;) Ceez ain't got shyyiiiiiiitt on that. hahhahaha, Jazmine is a natural snitch, she don't even try. she just is too happy, you're right! lolz! thanks so much for your review! love, your triflin' tease :)

jazzyhue20: Lmaaaooooo! thank you, I'm glad you liked it so much! and lolz, beeeeee patient… soon :) lol, I don't think anybody missed Caesar much (and yo, I don't know where he's been either. almost forgot about the nigga to be honest ;)). and LMAO, woooowwww I wasn't even thinking about the ring! I almost wish I would've done that included in the gift! but then Reezy mighta lost it right then and there… and that wouldn't have been good for the rest of their date… yeah… :) yo, I just saw The Avengers today! it was good! but awwww, it's good enough to read twice? really? :D :D that made me smile! ahahahaha, meeee sooorryyyy! i'm bout to be REAL evil pretty soon :x but I don't mean to be! lmao! thanks so much for the revieeewww! :D aanndd ps: pay attention for your shoutout! :)

lilmissfiestie26: oh I know exactly whatchu mean. that's where I was at a couple weeks ago with all my finals and crap! but aww, I'm glad that you took the time to review! I'm happy that you liked the chapter (yes, Cindy got a bit of kink in her, Riley is speechless when it comes to his girl, and Caesar just needs to gtfo ;)). thanks so much again for the review! :D

Jor-El Smith: thank you! and yes, sexual tension is what we love… it'll just make things even better in the end result ;) yeaaahh, I've gotta be the biggest tease. please don't hate me for it :) thanks so much for the review! :D

LovinHueyFreeman: hahahaha, of cooouursee I've gotta get my hooommiiieesss in! HOMIES OVER HOES! :D hahaha about the cab driver! he's probably like "umm…. this is uncomfortable…." but how smooth is Riley with them questions and talkin' to her about younger dudes? he needs his girl to want him even MORE ;) you are so right about the show makin Huey look friendless/lonerish! Hiro and Caesar really should be in season 4. Caesar at the very least. hahahaha, so funny that you all looked at your belly ring! Riley DEFINITELY got a tongguuuee gaaammeee. Cindy notices! She be like, "ooh…. mmm… and all of this is just on my damn BELLY BUTTON? what could you do with….." yeaaaahhhh… ;) and oh. my. gosh. GIRL! you and I must be separated at birth or somethin' bcuz I was practically bouncing in my seat at everything you wrote in COMPLETE AGREEMENT! I hate Bday Cake (even though I do feel the need to twerk each time it's on). I loooovvee Chris Brown but a lot of his newer songs are soooo much shittier than his old stuff! his style kinda changed like he's tryna be like everyone else on the radio. me no likey! and YES about RIHANNA! lmaooo, she turned into a lil hoe! all her songs are about sex and shit too! like, what the hell happened to YOU? you used to have some decent tracks! the hell? okay, gettin' off my rant too. lolz. but yeaaahh girl, both of them WANT each other. they cant even front ;) Caesar just needs to get the hell up outta here. which he WILL this chapter. so it'll be time again for Riley & Cindy to be alone and for Riley to give her his giiiifftt :) you are toooo silly! just so you know, I did laugh at the joke! I think I laughed more cuz you slapped your knee! :D hahaha, well thanks so much for the review as always. hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

misseylady: hahahha, I love that song toooo! it's like instant hype! :D and of course! :D Kevin Hart's my duuudde, he's hilarious! and Chocolate Droppa has me rollin'! :) I was in SHOCK of how amazing it was. like I knew it was gonna be good but I didn't realize just HOW good, you know? The music was epic and the boysss, whoooo, sexy as ever! And you're talkin' about Michael Ealy! he's maaaaaddd sexy, with them eyyyeesss (and lol, his counterpart was Taraji P. Henson ;))! I'm so glad you like the story! and hahah, you know Caesar gotta pop in when he's not needed! but he'll be gone soon enough! :) aww, you read my other story (hahahaha, you DID mess that up just a lil ;))? thank you, I guess I do got a thing for songfics! LMAO about you jammin' out to Car Wash! :D :D thanks so much for your review!

taydo-the-potato: awww, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it so far! and you know I love your story too! you're awesome ;) thank you for the review! :D

bunnybabe247: lolz, I'm glad you liked the chapter! and I try to step up the flirtin' each time! ;) thanks for your review! new chapter right here! :D

DeLorean Hedgehog: hahaha, that Lil Wayne-abe (ohhhh wasn't that clever? like "wannabe" except I made it… yeah…. aiight, I'm done ;)) and Caesar best stop messin' around or an ass-whoopin' is exactly what he's gonna get! hahah, please Cindy IS black! ;) but awwwww, thank you so much! I really appreciate that! you made me smile :) :) :) thank you for your review and be sure to look for your shooouutt-ouuutttt ;)

DMICEPRINCE: yay, I'm glad you liked the chapter! and lolz, hmmmm what IS to happen between Riley & Caesar over Cindy. we will soon find ouuuuttt! :D and guess what? YOU WERE THE 300TH REVIEWER! whheeeeeee! *confetti and balloons fall from the sky* thank you soooo much! you should definitely leave me your name so I can give you a proper shout-out within the story! :D :D :D thanks again for the review! :)

Paige1292: hahahaha, of course! you know I gotta shoutout my homies! ;) and aaaaahhh Think Like A Man was AMAZING! I was seriously impressed! great cast, great music, HILARIOUS script! everything was on point! and yoooooo, I love me some Michael Ealy! he is fiiiiiiinneee _and_ sweet _and_ humble _and_ everything RIGHT about a man! ;) anywaayys, let me hop off that. lolz! I love House Party, the hasta la vista part especially! :) hahaha, I'm glad you found the chapter seeexxxyyyy, that was the intention! ;) Riley & Cindy both want each other, it's so obvious. If the body shot wasn't enough to show Cindy that Riley wanted _her_, then Bday Cake was surely enough to show Riley that Cindy wanted _him_! And you already know Cindy probably would've twerked regardless ;) & Cindy definitely killed the Dougie! :D thanks so much for the review! enjoy the chapter! :)

Boondocks23: hahaha, thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it! :) alright, alright, alriiiiiiiiigghhht! ;D and yay, I'm glad you found it sexy! That's what I was aimin' for! :) thank you for your review, and be sure to be on the lookout for your shout-out in this one! :)

Madame Songstress: hahah, I'm glad you liked the flirtiness! :D and lmaaaooo, no, actually I really can't stand that song. is it twerkable? yes. do I attempt to shake my ass everytime it comes on? yes. but do I like the lyrics or the underlying meaning of it? _heeellllll_ no. it's just sad that so many young kids go around singin' this song and I'm like, "you don't even know what you're singin' about." it's pretty horrible. but sorry, lemme hop off my soapbox right quick. lolz! anyyyywaysss, silly goose, who told you the story's ending, TELL ME! hahahaha! we've still got quite a bit to go, my dear. don't you worry. ;) but aww, thank you so much! that's so sweet! :D I'm glad you enjoy the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! thanks for the review! :)

genissis123: hahahaha, I'm glad I can make you laugh! :D and lolz, it's okay! trust me, I know about computer issues! I'm glad you're back and you've been liking the chapters! hope you like this one too! :) thanks for the review! :D PS: umm, did you see your shout-out last chapter, FF buddy? you best go back and look! :D

So… Caesar's got his Brooklyn ass back in the picture. What's to go down now? Is Caesar gon' try to flirt w/ Cindy? Is Reezy gon' snap? I dunnooooooo… well… I _do_, but I ain't tellin'. Read to find out. :)

Let's go with part 2.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll be dead on his ass like 'Spencer-For-Fuckin'-Hire.' I'll hunt him down and feed him his testicles, <em>_**and**__ I'll do it in a jiffy. And I don't care if his mama there, his grandmama, innocent bystanders, little kids, baby-sitters, bill collectors, whatever. I'll leave his whole block filled with hot brass if I have to, and you know why? CUZ I JUST DON'T __**GIVE**__ A FUCK!  
>…You guys sure you don't want any breakfast? I have English muffins and peach jelly."<br>~ Gin Rummy; A Date With The Health Inspector_

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

To say that he was "annoyed" was an understatement. To say that he was "upset" was an even bigger understatement.

Riley was _pissed_. He could not believe his luck.

_WHY? Why the _hell_ did he have to come to __**this**__ club of all places? Why the _hell_ did he have to be here to interrupt our date? And why the __**FUCK**__ did Jazmine tell him where we'd be?_

He really just wanted to choke her more than anything. The damn snitch.

"Did you come here by yourself?" Cindy asked Caesar. They were still standing in the chill area with the couches and chairs. Caesar was leisurely sitting on the arm of one of the couches. Cindy was standing in front of him, casually in her standard pose: a hand propped cutely on her slightly jutted out hip. Riley stood next to her, arms crossed with an stone-hard look on his face.

"Nah, I'm here with some friends from work. They somewhere 'round here. But what about the two of _you_?" Caesar started to grin slightly. "This your birthday celebration, Cin?"

"Yup!" She said with a smile.

"Ahhh, I see. Riley treatin' my girl right? Takin' her out for a good night, huh?" He smirked.

_YOUR girl? Lemme correct this nigga._

"Uh, naw." Riley scoffed lightly. "I took _my_ girl and _my_ best friend out for her birthday. She's my _date_ for the night." He then "casually" slipped an arm around Cindy's waist and swiftly pulled her into his side. Cindy made a light noise of surprise before glancing up to Riley with a raised eyebrow. Riley gave her a big smile before turning to give Caesar a sarcastic grin.

"Ooooh, your _date_?" Surprisingly, Caesar had an easy smile on his face. Which annoyed Riley even more.

"Dat's what I _said_." Riley replied, traces of attitude in his voice.

"Aiight son, I see you. But yo, you need to keep babygirl cuffed on your arm unless you want someone to steal her. She lookin' _this_ good? C'mere a sec, you." Caesar grinned before reaching out to take Cindy's wrist, pulling her out of Riley's grip and over closer to him.

_No this nigga did NOT have the balls to pull her away from me!_

"Turn around, girl." Caesar was now holding Cindy's hand and gestured for her to spin for him. Cindy giggled before allowing Caesar to twirl her slowly. Riley watched his eyes skim Cindy's body with interest. He wanted to rip them from his eye sockets.

Caesar let out a slow wolf-whistle. "Damn, baby. Like I said before, you _beautifully_ sexy. No other girl does it like you." He smiled at her when she was facing him again.

"Thank you, Ceez." She grinned back with a chuckle.

_Oh, fuck dat nigga! … NOT literally! _

"And by the way, was this tatt here the last time I saw you?" Caesar asked, gently turning her back around to look again.

"No, I got it yesterday." Cindy explained, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Nice. And shit, I don't even have to ask who did it. Do I spy some initials right here?"

"Hell yeah you do!" Riley interjected almost immediately. "_Mines_." He smirked proudly.

"Girl, you got his initials on you?" Caesar leaned up and rested his head on her shoulder, poking his lip out. "Tell me when you gonna get mine."

_NEVER._

Cindy just laughed, reaching her hand up to pat the hat on his head. "Oh, Ceez."

_Yeah, that's right, nigga. You ain't gettin' shyiiiiitt._

Caesar chuckled, pulling back from her. "I'm playin'. I ain't the jealous type, unlikeotherniggasweknow, but hey," He shrugged nonchalantly.

_Hold _up_, what the fuck did he say?_ Riley was really trying to rewind his sentence. The nigga ran his words together so damn fast he didn't catch it.

"Look, I don't wanna interrupt your _date_." Caesar said pointedly with a grin.

_GOOD._

"I'mma let y'all do your thing and I'mma do mine while I'm here."

_Great, get to steppin'._

"But I _will_ need a dance before the night is over, Cin."

_THE **FUCK**?_

Riley's eyes hardened as he looked at Caesar. He wasn't really paying attention as he was talking to Cindy. "It don't have to be right now. But before you leave, I would like to dance with the birthday girl." He smiled down at her. She gave a little grin back before her eyes shifted over to Riley. That's when Caesar noticed and turned more to face him.

"I guess I should ask your date, huh?" He chuckled slightly. "Is that alright, Reez? Would I be permitted to have just _one_ dance with her? Please?"

Time seemed to pause momentarily for Riley. He had a choice to make. Option 1 would be to cuss the nigga out for even _suggesting_ such a thing and to whoop his ass for pissing him off like he'd done ever since Cindy got back in town. He sorta liked that option. But Option 2 would be the bigger-man route. He could… _compromise_ and… _bend_, allowing Caesar to do so. There'd be no argument, no fight, and no chance of Riley taking a trip to the Woodcrest slammer, probably ruining Cindy's night if she'd have to bail him out.

Let's see which one he chooses.

Riley took a deep breath as he looked at Caesar. Then… he _forced_ himself with every fiber of his being to _smile_.

"Sure."

"Wait, what'd you say?" Caesar furrowed his brow and leaned slightly closer.

_YOU HEARD DAMN WELL WHAT I JUST SAID, YOU BITCH-ASS MUTHAFUCKA!_

"I _said_," Riley kept his voice calm, his fake grin still on his face. "You can dance with her. I don't mind." He even added a casual shrug. "Long as my date is havin' a good time, I ain't gotta problem."

Caesar slowly turned his head down to Cindy, both of them looking surprised.

"I dunno why y'all got that look on yo faces." Riley smirked. "Dat's just the kinda nigga I _am_. Ain't I a good date, C?"

"The best." Cindy smiled, stepping over to him like she was about to hug him. Riley cleared his throat and leaned his cheek down to her before she could. Cindy giggled lightly before cupping his face and giving him a sweet kiss on his left cheek. Riley grinned.

Option 2 was _definitely_ the right choice.

Riley chuckled as she moved to embrace him. His grin widened as he wrapped his arms snugly around her perfect little body… then he glanced at Caesar over her head. Slowly and gradually, the smile fell from his face and his eyes narrowed at him in a hard and intense glare. Caesar leaned back slightly and gave him a cautious look.

_Back… __**OFF**__._

Riley's grin slid right back on his face as Cindy pulled out of his hug, glancing up at him with a smile. He gave a bright smile full of teeth back at her.

"Yeaaahh sooo, I'mma get that dance later, Cindy." Caesar began to step away from them. "Lemme holla at my homie from work right quick. Marcus! _My_ nigga! When we doin' drinks? I know yo ass is still buyin' the first round for all of us." He seemed to hurry away.

_Yeah that's right, be afraid._ Riley thought, his eyes still following him. _You might be older than me. And you might be bigger than me. But I __**WILL**__ fuck you up over her._

Option 1 is _definitely_ still an option.

* * *

><p>It had been a good while since Caesar had split from Riley and Cindy. True to his word about not interrupting them, Caesar hadn't been in their presence. Riley hadn't even seen the nigga since. Granted, he wasn't looking for him at all. He was praying that it'd stay like that for the rest of the night. Maybe he would forget about the dance entirely… but Riley doubted it. He could only stay away for so long. Regardless, Riley hadn't thought about him for the time in between. His attention was on Cindy as they had headed back to dance, not taking a break since. They were having a <em>good<em> time. A _fun_ time. Riley couldn't complain… except…. There was just one little detail that kept a constant thought in his head.

_This song selection is KILLIN' me._

To Riley, it seemed like ever since they'd gone back to dance, there had been nothing but sexual songs. Not just slow, but some fast-paced too, which seemed almost worse for Riley. Especially when a certain white girl wanted to pop that ass. Just a few that they'd danced to, one right after the other by the way, were _Rock the Boat_, _Read Your Mind_, _Bedrock, She Likes_, _1__st__ Time_, _You_, _I Invented Sex_, and _Up (Beat The Pussy Up)_.

And what were they currently dancing to at that moment? _Feelin' On Your Booty_ by R. Kelly.

_Thanks, Hiro._

Riley and Cindy were dancing face to face, Cindy's arms around his neck while Riley had his hands firmly on the sides of her waist. It was like he had them locked. _Keep… yo hands… THERE. _He thought repeatedly. He was trying so hard to keep it decent with her. To _not_ turn into a nigga. To keep his dirty thoughts clean. But come _on_. Who was he kidding? R. Kelly brought out the freak in him. The boy was _strugglin_'.

"What happened, Reez?"

"Huh?" Riley snapped out of his thoughts and focused his eyes on Cindy's. She was gazing up at him underneath those long lashes, a little smirk on her face.

"What happened?" She repeated, her smirk growing. "You couldn't keep your hands off all day. Now all the sudden you done got quiet. Pretty surprising for _this_ song especially. What's up?"

_WHAT? She askin' what I think she is?_

"Cindy. Are you tellin' me that you _want_ my hands on you?" Riley asked, letting out a short and surprised laugh.

Cindy shrugged. "I sure as hell won't _mind,_ if that's what you're asking."

Riley leaned slightly closer and gave her a surveying look. "Girl, are you drunked up _already_?"

Cindy just giggled and shook her head quickly back and forth at him. Riley chuckled, pulling back with a small eyeroll. "Well, you definitely ain't sober."

"Neither are yooouu." Cindy smiled, leaning up to him. Riley's eyes shifted down to those lips again at how close she was.

_Don't do it. Look away._ Riley had to talk himself out of it, struggling to look into her eyes again.

"I'm just goin' with the flow, Reez." Cindy told him, still close to his face, closer to eye-level than usual because of her wedges. "It's my birthday. I'm havin' a good-ass time. I just wanna let _go_." She stressed as she grinned at him. Then she gave him a quick peck on the front side of his cheek, somewhat near his mouth.

_Gaawwwddd_.

Riley inhaled deeply through his nose, letting out a slight chuckle as he exhaled, shaking his head at her. He leaned closer, continuing to hold and dance with her while he spoke into her ear. "What the fuck am I gonna do with you?"

"I dunno, what _are_ you gonna do with me?" Cindy responded in playful tone. Riley then felt her plant a kiss to far side of his cheek, right next to his earlobe.

"_FUCK_." Riley mouthed over her shoulder, fighting the big shiver that was threatening to escape. This girl was driving him _crazy_. He continued to just dance close with her, trying to keep his head intact.

_She tipsy. She don't know what she doin'. _Riley justified in his head. _Don't try no shit._

Riley kept this thought present in his head as they finished dancing to the song, thank _God_. He needed a new song. Something that would hopefully keep his mind off the fact that he wanted to fuck the SHIT outta her.

"Alright, people," They heard Hiro say into the mic. "I just got another song request for what I'm about to blast. Now this shit right here? I _still_ fucks with this song… literally." He chuckled before the music began to play.

_Grind On Me_ by Pretty Ricky.

_REALLY, Hiro? Nigga, is YOU tryna get laid or somethin'?_

"Oooh, this is my _shit_! Dance with me? Please?" Cindy pulled back slightly so she could look into Riley's eyes. He could only stare back and slowly nod. Cindy smiled before turning around. Then it began.

_Baby, grind on me  
>Relax your mind, take your time on me<br>Let me get deeper shorty, ride on me  
>Now come and sex me till your body gets weak<br>With slow grindin'_

This was _torture_. Riley was chewing hard on his tongue as he and Cindy grinded together. She had her body pressed into him, her ass against his crotch. Riley had started with his hands on her waist, but mid-way through had slid them down to her hipbones, pulling her closer into him. He had started to scold himself, but then had just thought, _fuck it_. They were _grinding_; there was no possible way to keep it clean. The only thing he could _try_ to do was prevent it from getting any dirtier….

Unfortunately, that failed for the two… multiple times. At one chorus of the song, Cindy began to go low, forcing Riley to widen his stance and sink lower with her as they continued to grind. _That_ had been hot. Another point in the song, Riley had to put his face in Cindy's shoulder. He wasn't even thinking about it; he had just done it because he felt like he was going to lose it. He had gotten _hard_ after Cindy had winded into him for a while. Riley had been _shocked_ to hear Cindy be the one to let out a stifled moan. He could only assume that it was due to the fact that his face was buried into her shoulder, practically into the crook of her neck. Regardless, that had been the only reaction she'd given at… _his_ reaction. By the end of the song, both of them were spooning in every sense of the word, Cindy's body completely molded into Riley's as they slow grinded together.

Riley released his firm grip on Cindy and began to pull away, reluctantly. He cleared his throat while Cindy took another step away and scratched her head.

"Whooo, I'm hot." She said sheepishly, her face seeming slightly pink as she turned to face him.

"You are." Riley mumbled in a blurt. _The fuck? Snap out of it!_ He wanted to slap himself. Thankfully, Cindy didn't seem to have caught it.

"Can we get a drink?" She asked him.

"'Course." He nodded, beginning to guide her off the floor. He decided to just go to the bar closest to them. When they approached one, there was only one unoccupied bar stool. Riley walked over and sat down, right after patting on his thigh for Cindy to take a seat. She smiled, turning around to sit on his lap, Riley holding her securely around her waist after she did. He grinned before turning to the bar and tapping on the counter.

"Ay, Rey." He gave a head nod to the bartender.

"Sup, Reez?"

"Nothin' much, man. Can you do me a favor and fix her a water-"

"Can I have a strawberry margarita?" Cindy interrupted him.

Riley leaned to the side and whipped his head to her. "Girl!"

"What?" She gave him an innocent look back. "Aw come on, I'm thirsty. I want somethin' fruity."

He blinked at her and continued to give her a look. "… I can see I'mma have to cut you off."

Cindy dropped her jaw. "You can't do that on my birthday!"

"The hell I can't!" Riley scoffed. "You ain't gonna be gettin' wasted, throwin' up and passin' out and shit. Oh no. Not wit Reezy. _And_ you a lightweight and had three shots of vodka _and_ tequila? Girl, _please_. Last drink, Cindy." He told her with finality before nodding to the bartender to make it. "But cut the amount of tequila in half, please. And add a Rum and Coke for me."

He turned back to Cindy, watching her give him a quick once-over like she was sizing him up. She pursed her lips before she let out a light "hmph," then she slid off his lap and out of his grip, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed.

_No she ain't poutin'._ Riley grinned, finding it cute. _Time to turn on the charm._

"I know you betta stop _pretending_ to be mad at me, girl." He chuckled, getting off his stool and taking a step to embrace Cindy from behind, snaking his arms slowly around her waist. His grin widened when he felt her stiffen up.

"Baby, you _hurtin'_ me." He leaned close to her ear, slightly swaying her to the beat of the song that was currently on, which happened to be _Lovers & Friends_.

_Of course._

"I done gave you the best birthday ever. Settin' shit up just for you… givin' you all _sorts_ of presents… takin' you to this nice club... shit, I even gave you this fine-ass tattoo yesterday." He pulled back slightly to examine his work. He smirked, getting an idea as he leaned his head down.

"And it wasn't even your birthday." He chuckled deeply before he pressed his lips to it.

The smirk was still on his face as he pulled up and leaned back to the side of Cindy's face. Her left cheek seemed a little pink as she stared straight ahead, looking like she was trying not to smile.

"What?" Riley said lowly, turning his head to face her cheek more. "You like the way I kiss on you?" He gave her cheek a soft kiss. "Hm?" He gave her another.

Cindy giggled, pulling slightly away so she could turn to face him. Her face was definitely reddened and she was biting her lip again.

"I _love_ it." She corrected, gazing at him with seductive eyes.

_Shiiit, let me stop myself. _Riley thought with a smirk, trying to calm himself down. He caressed Cindy's bare side gently before leaning to give her a last kiss, planting it near her earlobe like she'd done to him earlier. He really shouldn't have; he'd just tempted _himself_. Now he just wanted to nibble on it.

"Drinks." The bartender approached them, sliding their glasses in front of them.

"Thanks, Rey." Riley told him, reaching into his pocket and tossing the money down.

"No problem." He grinned, taking it. Then he turned to Cindy. "And you got yourself a good man right here, girl. He's just lookin' out for you. You better listen to your boy."

Riley leaned over to see her reaction. Cindy chuckled with a playful eyeroll and nodded. Riley snickered as she gently nudged her elbow into him. Rey gave Riley a knowing look before he walked away. Cindy picked up her glass, slightly leaning back into Riley as she sipped her pink drink through a straw. Riley removed one arm from around her to lift his drink. The two were in a relaxed and comfortable state as they drank, still slightly swaying to the song that seemed to play just for them.

_Tell me again… tell me again, my baby  
>That we'll be lovers and friends… ohh, it's a good look, baby<br>Tell me again… tell me over-and-over-and-over again  
>That we'll be lovers and friends… make sho' you right, before you choose<em>

"Random question," Cindy said out of the blue, turning her head to look at Riley. "Why do you always call me baby now?" She grinned.

Riley chuckled with a shrug. "You like it."

"Do _you_ like callin' me it?" Cindy raised a challenging eyebrow.

_HELL yes._

"Um, excuse you, since when do you get a double question? It's my turn." Riley smirked. He loosened his grip on her waist so he could turn to look at her more full-on. He took another swallow of his drink before he asked.

"Are you havin' a good time with me?"

Cindy gave him a look. "That was such a waste of a question. You already _know_. This is the best night I've had since I can't remember when."

"For real?" Riley smiled.

"Shuddup, it's my turn." Cindy grinned. Riley pinched her side lightly, making her giggle.

"Okay. I'm bout to get deep... Out of all the girls you've ever been with… have you ever been in love with one?" She asked.

_The fuck, what happened to tipsy Cindy?_

"Uhh, what makes you think I'm not a virgin?" Riley asked, trying to make it light. Cindy just blinked at him, giving him a deadpan expression. Riley chuckled slightly and looked at her.

"Okay, I'll be serious…. No." He shook his head slowly at her. "I've never had that type of connection with someone that I've been with… it's kinda sad, really." He made a light scoffing noise. "The girls I've been with… it's never gotten past physical. We know the deal going in… that it's going to be nothing serious… no strings attached…a one time thing _only_. And I've been okay with it. Like, there's no way in hell I'm gonna love some hoe that only wants my dick, but doesn't really give a damn about me. But…." His eyes focused more on Cindy's. "I dunno… maybe I don't want it to be that way anymore."

"Explain?" Cindy said so quietly, Riley didn't even hear her over the music. He had just read her lips.

He shrugged. "What I said. I'm gettin' tired of the hoes. Of runnin' around with no real purpose, y'know? I… eventually _do_ want something deeper… more than just sex. Like, what my brother and Jazz got. Somethin' _real_." His eyes were focused solely on Cindy's, who was looking back at him the same way.

"Has… anyone ever come close?" She asked quietly again.

_She's already __**there**__._

Riley gave her the smallest of smiles before saying, "… It's not your turn."

Cindy grinned slightly back, ready to say something.

"Whadduuuuppp?" Came the voice behind them.

_Noooooo._

Riley closed his eyes tightly before he turned around with Cindy to face Caesar. He was standing there, a hand in his pocket as he grinned at them.

"Hey, Ceez." Cindy gave him a smile, setting down her almost empty glass. Riley chugged the last few swallows of his before "accidentally" bringing his glass down in a light slam.

"Sup, cutie? I was wonderin' if I could get that dance now, for whatever the next song is that's about to play?" He asked her. _Lovers & Friends_ began to fade and promptly switched over to the new song. Riley heard the first few notes and was instantly mad.

_Really, nigga? It had to be THIS song you wanna dance to?_

_Please Excuse My Hands_ by Plies.

Caesar didn't really seem affected by it. "Is that cool, Riley?"

Riley was ready to knock him the _FUCK_ out for even asking that stupid question. But he stopped himself as he saw Cindy turn to him to see his response.

Riley looked down and scratched the back of his neck. If he didn't look at him, there'd be less of a chance of attacking him. "Yeah." His voice was low.

"Cool! Cindy?" Caesar held out his hand for her to take.

"One dance and then I've gotta get back to my _date_." She told him, turning her head to smile at Riley. He gave her a tiny grin back.

"Sure, sure." Caesar nodded.

"Be back." Cindy brushed Riley's arm as she passed him, taking Caesar's hand and following him. She gave him another smile over her shoulder before they made their way to the floor. Riley kept his eyes on them, following to where they stopped and began to dance. Cindy had her back to Caesar, swaying into him as he had his nigga hands gripped on her hips.

_Please excuse my hands  
>They just wanna touch<br>They just wanna feel  
>They don't mean no harm<br>Baby just excuse my hands  
>Baby please excuse my hands<br>I apologize, they have a one track mind  
>To squeeze on your behind<br>Baby just excuse my hands  
>Please excuse my hands<em>

_He bet' not squeeze on __**NOTHIN'**__._

Riley leaned back against the counter and smacked on it a few times.

"Tequila!"

There was no _way_ he was about to watch this without a drink.

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

"Somebody's watching you."

"Hm?" Cindy said, snapping out of her trailing thoughts about her previous conversation. She was dancing with Caesar, but to be honest, her mind just wasn't in it. She had too many thoughts swirling in her head.

She turned her head up to see Caesar chuckle. "Glance over at the bar." He said simply, giving a barely visible nod in that direction. Cindy looked ahead again, but used her eyes to sweep over to the bar that she'd left.

She steadied her gaze to see Riley, leaning against the bar with a shot glass in his hand, eyes on her. When her eyes connected with his, which were impossible to read at the moment, he averted his gaze elsewhere as he took his shot. She then watched him tap on the counter, seeming to ask for another one.

"You know he likes you, right?" Caesar said into her ear.

Cindy whipped her head around to look at him again. "_What_?"

Caesar gave her a look. "Cindy, you my girl and everything, but the two of y'all are SLOW. It's so _obvious_."

Cindy dropped her jaw. Was he serious? Did he really believe that… Riley _liked_ her in that way? Cindy had been trying to find signs from the boy, too… and she _did_ think that he dropped hints. But she just wasn't sure. She didn't want to just assume and fuck up everything. They were best friends first and foremost. But damn… was it so obvious that even Caesar could see it, and he'd only been with them for two days?

_This is too much… aversion!_

"Even if it was true… that he liked me," Cindy began slowly, still dancing as she glanced up to Caesar. "What's been up with _you_, Ceez? I mean, you seem… more flirty than usual. Which I don't understand, especially if you really think this."

Caesar gave her another look. "Baby. You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, Caesar." She said, giving him a look back.

"And you know you're probably my closest friend that's a girl, minus Jazmine. And I dunno… _maybe_ if you were ever interested, I wouldn't mind givin' it a shot… _but_…." He paused and looked at her seriously. "_But_… I could never make a move on you, Cin. It's obvious that you and Riley… the two of y'all got a thing. And I'd never step in to fuck that up."

Cindy stared up at him, completely taken aback. _Is he for real?_

"Then…." Cindy was flustered, trying to get her words right. "Well, if you feel that way, what's been with all the more recent flirting? That's what I'm talkin' about!"

"Cin, you _know_ I'm a flirt!"

"Yes, I _know_ that. _Everyone_ knows that." Cindy slightly rolled her eyes.

"And I admit, sometimes I get carried away and it gets me into trouble. I'll own that." Caesar shrugged a shoulder with a light scoff. "But you _know_ that I'm not tryna play around with you, right? Like I'm not tryna be a dick and fuck with your emotions." He almost appeared to be worried.

Cindy shook her head. "No, I _know_ that, Ceez. That's just… you." She gave him a small smirk.

"Aiight, good." He breathed out a sigh of relief. "And if you _must_ know, the more recent flirting has just been to help _you_."

Cindy did a double-take on that. "Help me _what_? And how?"

"_Slow ass_, to help you and Riley! You know he jealous." He said with a teasing grin.

Cindy shook her head lightly, not really believing it. "He can't be."

"Girl, just…." Caesar stopped, looking like an idea had just popped into his head. He pulled back all the way so Cindy couldn't see his face anymore.

"Look, don't do nothin', aiight? Just go with this." Cindy heard him say near her head as she faced forward more.

Cindy was slightly surprised to feel Caesar firmly and slowly rub his hands down the curves of her bare waist, down the sides of both her hips, and finally stopping at her upper thighs, sliding his hands around to the front of them to rest there.

It felt sort of sexy, Cindy couldn't deny that… but…. Cindy's mind slightly wandered to when Riley had danced with her earlier in a similar way. Her breath quickened at what it'd be like if _he'd_ been the one to do that.

"Look at him." Cindy's thoughts were broken at Caesar's voice in her ear again.

Cindy swept her eyes over to the bar again. Sure enough, Riley was staring _hard_. But he didn't notice that Cindy was _watching_ him watch.

"I'm not looking. Tell me what our nigga's doin'." Caesar said.

"Um… he's…."

"He lookin' right at us, huh?" Caesar filled in the answer for himself.

"Yeah…."

"Bet money his eyes are right on my hands."

Cindy took another peek. "Well…."

"They are." Caesar sounded positive.

"That doesn't necessarily _mean_ anything." Cindy muttered loudly. Caesar chuckled and leaned closer to her ear.

"Babygirl, I'm gonna let you in on some classified guy code shit. The only reason a straight guy watches another guy's hand that closely is because he wanna be touchin' on what they be touchin'… no homo." He snickered at the end. Cindy didn't respond, deep in thought. There was a pause before Caesar spoke again.

"You love him too, don't you?"

"_Love_?" Cindy squeaked out.

"Love, like, whatever makes you more comfortable to say out loud." Caesar rephrased lightly.

"I… I-I mean… I…I-I…." Cindy didn't know what to say. She'd never been forced to admit her thoughts out loud. She _did_ love Riley, as a person and as a best friend. She'd loved him since _before_ she had left. She didn't know it was possible to love and care for somebody as much as she did for him. And she couldn't lie to herself… she'd started to… care for him as _more_ than a friend… _so_ much more than a friend. Which is what made being away so hard, to the point where she didn't think she'd be able to make it; Her love for him never faded. And then coming _back_ to him... _God_. Nothing changed, it only got better. With every passing day, it was like he gave her yet another reason for her to love him more and more. But to actually say the words out loud… that she was _falling_… it was scary. Saying it changed everything. She had a feeling, deep in her heart, that she already knew the answer… but… she was just _scared_.

"If you have to think about it that hard," Caesar said quietly to her. "Then there's gotta be _some_ truth to it… right?"

Cindy was silent for a few moments. "I hate your philosophical ass." The boy was seriously making her head hurt.

Caesar snickered. "Been hangin' around Huey too much, I guess. But you know that I love you too. Which is _why_ I do what I do. To _help_ your stubborn asses." Cindy rolled her eyes with a slight grin. She noticed the song was about to end.

"Aye, I'm bout to bounce outta here." Caesar told her, realizing too.

"Right now?" Cindy turned to look at him, slowing down.

"Yeah. I promised a friend I'd meet up with her."

That shocked Cindy to a stand-still, turning all the way around as the song began to fade. "_HER_?" She gave him a wide smile.

"Oh no, this night ain't about me. It's about you and _yo_ man." He smirked back at her.

"At _least_ tell me her name." Cindy begged.

"Anthia." Caesar grinned.

"_Ooooh_." Cindy teased.

"You don't even _know_." He looked like he was love-struck. "I'll tell you about it later. Gimme a hug." Caesar pulled her in and embraced her tightly. Cindy smiled into the hug. He was still such a solid homie to her.

Caesar pulled back and surprised her with a soft kiss near her mouth. Cindy eyed him questioningly as he pulled all the way back. He gave her a quick wink.

"Hopefully, _that_ just helped you as well and will als-oh _shit_!" Cindy watched Caesar jump _hard_ as he had just glanced in the direction of the bar.

"That right there was the look of someone planning a _homicide_. I'm _gone_, babe." He told her seriously.

Cindy giggled. "Bye, Ceez."

"Peace, Cin." He squeezed her hand before letting go and departing from her. Cindy still had the smile on her face as she walked back to the bar. Riley was sitting on the stool, two empty shot glasses now behind him on the counter.

"Hey." Riley gave her a slight head nod, still having a bit of a grimace on his face.

"Did my date miss me?" Cindy didn't hesitate, walking right up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Then she leaned in and gave him a light kiss on his nose.

Riley's angry pout disappeared right away, which had been Cindy's intention; He now looked much happier as he put his arms around Cindy's waist.

"Y-yeah, I did." He slightly stammered, clearing his throat immediately after. Cindy giggled, casually scratching at the stubble on his cheek. "Uhhh, what happened to Dreads?"

"He had to go." Cindy shrugged.

"But I had to come back for a sec." They turned to see Caesar approaching them again.

"Nigga, what the _fuck_ do you _want_?" Riley barked as he whipped his head to him.

Cindy raised an eyebrow and scratched at his stubble again, causing Riley to realize that he'd just snapped. "I mean, uh… like… whatchu doin' back...? Thought you'd left…." He tried to rephrase in an easier and indifferent voice. Cindy just rolled her eyes with a grin.

_Fail._

"Uhh… I just forgot to tell you guys somethin'." Caesar casually stood behind Cindy, as if for her to block him.

"Yes?"

He grinned and looked at her. "I requested a song for y'all."

"What?" Cindy and Riley said at the same time. Cindy pulled her arms from around his neck and turned to face Caesar. "What do you mean?"

"Hiro's gonna play y'all a song to dance to." He shrugged.

"The fuck, you mean he gon' announce it and shit?" Caesar nodded at Riley.

"Caesar! Why the hell-"

"Yooooo!" The trio stopped when they heard Hiro on the mic, interrupting the short interlude of instrumental music that had momentarily been playing. "I just got another request for a song, y'all! But this cut's a special one from my homie, Ceez! He told me that he wants it to go out to Riley Freeman… yo, what up, Reez?" Hiro paused to point down to Riley when he spotted him. "Yo, can we get a spotlight down there?" He said into the mic.

Riley was frantically trying to make the "cut" signal along his neck for Hiro to stop, but it was too late. There was now a blue spotlight focused on Riley and Cindy. Caesar had taken a step out of it.

"But yeah, he wants the song to go out to Reezy and Cindy McPhearson… oh CINDY! Is that you down there, girl? I ain't seen you in a minute! What's poppin'?" Hiro waved from the stage down to her. Cindy put a hand to her blushing face and gave the smallest wave back to him.

"_Anyways_, Caesar said that he'd like Riley and Cindy to come out and dance to this special song by the lovely Lauryn Hill." Hiro smiled as the intro to _Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You_ began to play.

"Nigga, why you wanna put us on blast?" Riley snapped to Caesar, not moving.

"Because you love Lauryn Hill." Caesar replied without missing a beat.

"Uh, nah, no I don't! Stop lyin'!" Riley seemed defensive when Cindy turned to face him.

Suddenly, Caesar tossed an object to Riley, forcing him to catch it. It was Riley's iPod. "Don't let him lie to you, Cindy! He got every song Lauryn Hill ever _sang_ on there!"

"I been _lookin'_ for my fuckin' iPod! _You_ had it this whole time?" Riley growled, snapping his head up to him.

"Only since the day we all worked out. Mine died!"

"Nigga, come here!" Riley made a lunge for Caesar, but Cindy held him back.

"_Enough_." She gave him a glare. Then she turned to whack Caesar lightly upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Ummmmm..." They heard Hiro say into the microphone. "I'mma play this intro over and over until y'all get your asses out here." He grinned at them, causing other people in the club to chuckle.

Cindy turned to Riley. "Let's just dance. I love this song." She gave him The Smile. Riley sighed and nodded to her. Cindy beamed before turning to give Caesar one last hug.

"Bye, Ceez. And can you at least _try_ to behave? For once?" She chuckled into his ear.

"_You_ try to behave." He snickered back. Cindy was ready to pull away, but he pulled her close again and whispered lowly.

"Bet five you don't get that birthday sex in tonight."

Cindy whipped her head up to him, a light blush creeping on her face, as Caesar pulled completely back. He gave her another wink before he turned to walk away.

"Ooooh, _wait_ til I see that nigga again! Jackin' _my_ shit!" Riley glared hard after him, like he was ready to go after his turned back.

"You'll have to do it later. Let's dance." Cindy slid her hand into his, interlocking their fingers as she began to lightly tug him to the floor.

"Finally." Hiro muttered playfully into the mic, bringing the song to the starting intro one more time.

Cindy smiled, placing her hands around Riley's neck as he placed his on her hips, both beginning to step to the upbeat slow dance.

_You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<br>You'd be like heaven to touch  
>I wanna hold you so much<br>At long last love has arrived  
>And I thank God I'm alive<br>You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<em>

"Damn, we steady got people's eyes on us all day _and_ all night." Cindy chuckled, beginning to notice the crowd of people that had formed to watch them dance.

"It's cuz we look good together."

Cindy brought her attention quickly back to Riley after he'd said that. He had said it so casually, now a grin hanging loosely on his lips.

"Really?" Cindy smiled. "You think so?"

Riley nodded slowly at her. "Yeah, I do. You and me got a good thing, girl. We just… _go_ together, like natural." He shrugged before his grin widened. "Like cookies and cream. Oreo obviously."

Cindy giggled at him. "Hot and chocolate."

"Music and lyrics." Riley challenged.

"Heart and _beat_." Cindy got in his face playfully.

Riley opened his mouth to say something, but paused slightly. He gave her a very tiny but meaningful smile before speaking again.

"Love and basketball." He said, his voice deep.

Cindy gave him a slow smile, feeling her cheeks warm up. Riley smiled back, turning her to face away from him as they got to the chorus of the song. She swayed into him before it began, then turned her head to face him.

"_I need you, baby_," She mouthed to him with a big smile. "_If it's quite all right, I need you, baby_," She stroked lightly under his chin.

"_To warm the lonely night  
>I love you, baby<br>Trust in me when I say, 'okay,'_"

Riley then spun her like the pro he was, turning her to face him again. He stared into her eyes as he slid his hands around her, Cindy continuing to mouth the words with her arms around his neck again.

"_Oh, pretty baby  
>Don't let me down, I pray.<br>Oh, pretty baby  
>Now that I found you, stay.<br>And let me love you  
>Oh baby, let me love you, oh baby,"<em>

Riley and Cindy continued to dance to the song, completely into it as they moved together flawlessly. Riley was a smooth dancer as he continued to twirl, sway, and hold her at all the right times. Cindy fell into his arms easily, loving the way they were so in sync with each other. At the end of the fading chorus, Cindy wound up with her arms wrapped tightly around Riley's neck and his arms looped around her waist, holding her close against him. They received a damn _applause_ from their crowd, causing them to chuckle slightly, but didn't make them pull away from each other.

Cindy gazed into his eyes, a small smile on her lips. "Thank you for the dance." She said quietly.

Riley smiled down at her. "Always." His voice was deep and husky.

Cindy didn't know _why_ she was doing what she was doing, but she leaned closer anyway. Then, she planted a lingering kiss dangerously close to his mouth. She felt her face warm as she felt Riley kiss near the corner of her mouth right as she did.

When they pulled back, there was more applause that they barely noticed. They were too busy staring at each other, coy smiles on their faces.

"You, uh… ready to go home?" Riley asked her, his arms still around her.

Cindy nodded, slowly taking her arms from his neck. Riley found her hand and began to lead her off the floor.

"Well shiiiiiit y'all, that was Reezy and C-Murph!" Hiro spoke loudly into the mic, causing Cindy to blush. "Hit me up sometime so we can catch up, Cin! Which reminds me of somethin' I forgot to say at the beginning," There was a small pause before he took a deep breath and yelled into the mic.

"IT'S CINDY MCPHEARSON'S BIRTHDAY, EVERYBODY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

Riley was _still_ cracking up about it as he opened the cab door for Cindy.

"If you don't shut… _up_!" Cindy pushed him lightly before she slid in, even though she was giggling. Riley shut her door before going around to his side and getting in too. Promptly after, the cab began to move.

"I'm sorry, I can't. That was classic! Hiro's hilarious." Riley was still snickering. Cindy rolled her eyes with a smile as she began to take out her long braid.

"What… _eva_, boy." She said as she worked on unbraiding.

"What… _eva_, Rapunzel." Riley grinned, reaching over to play with a strand of her hair. She swatted his hand away. Riley pouted.

"Aw come on. You know I got a thing for blondes." He smirked, reaching again. Cindy giggled, shaking her head as she pushed his hand away again. Riley sucked his teeth playfully. "You don't want me to twist your locks?"

Cindy cracked up and nudged his snickering self. "You need to stop! You're so freakin'…."

"Cute?" Riley supplied.

"_Dirty_." Cindy clarified.

"First of all, that sentence was not dirty in any way." Riley said innocently.

Cindy rolled her eyes with a grin. "It was the way you _said_ it that made it sound nasty."

"Well now, I wouldn't be me if I didn't get a little _naaaasty._" Riley leaned into her with a big smirk. Cindy laughed, her face pink as she pushed his head away lightly.

"Okay, Trey Songz!" She giggled.

"Am I on that level yet?" Riley asked, still close to her as he stretched his arms along the top of the seatback.

"Not there yet, youngin'." Cindy finally undid her braid all the way, ruffling her hair out.

"Damn, girl. _And_ you know I'm attracted to older women, you wanna bring that up? You just teasin' me now." Riley grinned, staring at her. Cindy ran a hand through her hair and slightly bit her lip, turning her head away. Riley couldn't believe he was outright flirting with her. It had to be the extra two shots of tequila. He had wanted more, but his bartender had cut _him_ off, telling him that he wasn't about to let him get wasted with Cindy there. He was a good friend, but damn. Riley had been pissed during the time that it was happening.

Cindy turned back to Riley with a smirk. "Boy, are you drunked up _already_?"

Riley snickered and shook his head back and forth.

"Well, you definitely ain't sober." Cindy chuckled, tickling underneath his chin.

"Neither are yooouu." Riley grabbed her hand and pulled it down from his face. Cindy giggled as he made small circles in the palm of her hand. "Stop bein' so damn cute, girl." Riley mumbled audibly, grinning down at her.

Cindy smiled before wrapping her hand around his. "Reezy? Can I ask you a favor?" She said sweetly.

"You can ask me for any favor you _want_." Riley's eyes lit up slightly.

Cindy just continued to smile, now tracing circles on the back of his hand. "Can we… pretty please… listen to Lauryn Hill on your iPod?"

Riley blinked at her with a deadpan expression, causing Cindy to laugh. "Damn, your face _instantly_ went to Huey's!"

"Shuddup, girl!" Riley was trying to fight his grin, giving her a light pinch on the side. "And I ain't _got_ no Lauryn Hill!"

Cindy gave him a level look back. "_Somebody_ told me, quite recently in fact, that he'd never _ever_ lie to me…. Is he still staying true to his word…?"

_Oooooh, I can't WAIT til I smack the shit outta Caesar._

Riley grumbled under his breath as he dug into his pocket. "You tell anybody about this and I'll fuckin'…." Riley trailed off as he pulled out his iPod Touch. Cindy giggled, taking it from him and beginning to scroll through.

"Thank you for trusting me with such a deep, dark secret." She said, mock-seriously.

"Shut… up." Riley smirked, giving her a light love tap on her stomach.

Cindy scooted slightly closer to look through the albums with him. "Ooh, _The Miseducation Of Lauryn Hill_ is my favorite." She said, selecting it. "Damn, you got all of 'em. But yeaaahh, this one's my shit!" Riley couldn't help but grin when she selected _That Thing_, making it blast from the external speakers.

Not that he'd ever admit it… but that was his favorite too.

For the next several minutes, Cindy and Riley listened to more Lauryn Hill songs. Riley still had his arms draped over the backs of the seats while Cindy's knee was touching Riley's, her head cushioned against Riley's arm as she leaned back slightly. They still had a little ways to go from their neighborhood when a new song came on.

"Oh my God." Riley glanced over to Cindy to see a light and sleepy smile on her lips, even though her eyes were closed. "I loooovvee this song. It's so beautiful."

Riley silently agreed as he heard the beginning intro to _The Sweetest Thing_ begin. He found himself staring at Cindy, taking in her beauty. Her restful expression was angelic, the way her long eyelashes looked even longer on her closed lids, the way her cheeks had such a natural pinkness to them, the way her lips again looked _extremely_ kissable, practically begging him to try some Snow White shit.

_The sweetest thing I've ever known_

Riley didn't know what was happening as he felt himself lean closer. But he couldn't stop himself.

_Was like the kiss on the collarbone_

Right at the correct point of the song, Riley gently pushed Cindy's loose hair back and planted a kiss right on her collarbone. It was an impulse, but he felt like he _had_ to. And he didn't care or regret it.

Riley heard Cindy make the smallest of gasps… but then he heard her let out a contented sigh as Riley gave her a nuzzle, brushing his lips softly along her collarbone.

_Fuck it._

Riley began to move along up her neck slowly, taking his time and taking in the delicious smell of her. Finally, he pulled back a few centimeters, some of his better judgment creeping back into his thoughts.

_Nigga… what the fuck are you doin'? How the hell are you gonna __**explain**__ what the fuck you're doin'? Why the fuck would you even-_

Riley's inner scolding paused as he heard Cindy make another noise of contentment.

"That feels... so _nice_, Reezy." He heard her say hazily.

Riley slowly and slightly smiled at that. Then he decided to take the chance and go with the moment as he leaned back down.

"Yeah?" He murmured against her, beginning to slowly brush his lips again. He gently and impulsively gave her a soft kiss in the spot he occupied. Cindy made another happy sigh noise, tilting her neck to give him better access.

_I'll take that as a yes._

Riley continued to nuzzle into her, beginning to plant small kisses ever so often as he moved along her neck. He loved to hear her make those high-pitched and sigh-like moans. Cindy had eventually rotated her body to give him even more access, propping one leg over his. He had moved his hand to lightly rest on the side of her waist as he nuzzled. Cindy had brought her hand to the back of his head to gently steady him, even beginning to run her fingers in between some of his individual braids. Riley had emitted a low "_Mm_," at that.

After a while, Riley decided he should probably stop. He gave her one last nuzzle and kissed in the spot between her jaw and neck before pulling back slowly. Riley was now very nervous and anxious to Cindy's reaction. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at him with a smile. Then she asked the question he knew he'd have to answer.

"What was all that for, Reezy?"

Riley stared at her, his mind going. He had no reason, and if he did, he didn't know. It had all been impulse. He didn't think he would've been able to stop himself even if he tried. So Riley used the most overplayed excuse in the book.

"Blame it on the alcohol." He gave her a light shrug with a small grin.

Cindy chuckled slightly, but gave him a look regardless. "Reez." She pressed.

That was one of the things Riley liked about her. She was nobody's fool and wasn't just going to let any bullshit answer slide with her.

"I really don't know though, C. Got caught up in the song, I guess. Dat's what Lauryn Hill does to me." Riley chuckled, gesturing to his iPod that Cindy had left in the cup holder. "And… you said it felt aiight…. I'm just tryna make you feel good on your birthday, girl…." He gave another modest shrug. "Make you happy."

Cindy smiled at him before leaning in to give him a kiss very close to his mouth, like she'd done at the club. Riley gladly accepted it and kissed near her lips as well. When Cindy pulled back she was still smiling.

"You _always_ make me happy, Riley." She told him quietly before she scooted closer, snuggling into him. Riley put his arm around her and held her to him.

"Thank you… for tonight." He heard her say.

"You're welcome. You had fun with me?" He replied, gently playing with a few locks of her hair.

Cindy tilted her face up towards him. "Of _course_ I did. Like I said, this has been the best time I've ever had since I don't know when. I know without a _doubt_ it's the best birthday I've ever had." She told him, causing Riley to smile. "This really has been the best day and best night ever."

Riley continued to smile as he lightly patted her side. "Well… your night ain't over yet, girl." He grinned as she gave him a questioning look. "You'll see."

"Tell meee." Cindy smiled. Riley shook his head. "_Pleeaaaasse_?"

"Oh, don't you dare try to Jamilah me." Riley chuckled.

"Pretty please with cherries on top?" She tried to give him The Smile, batting her lashes at few times.

"Mm-mm. I can't even look at you." Riley turned his head up and stared at the ceiling of the cab. Cindy giggled and tried to pull down his face.

"Reezy!"

"Girl!"

Suddenly, they heard the amused clearing of someone's throat. They glanced up to see their cabbie glancing back at them through the rearview mirror.

"Sorry to interrupt, lovebirds. But we're here."

* * *

><p>I know, I'm evil again. But I had to end it somehow. How <em>else<em> would we get to the moment? Oh wait, did you… did you think THAT was the moment or something? Psh, come on now, kiddies.

But um, yeah. What'd you think of the chapter? Are y'all happy that they had a great date? Are you happy there was some sexual grindin' in there (I already know you are, ya nasties)? Do y'all loooove Caesar again? Good! :D

Soooo, I've been saying "The Moment" for a long time. I should _really_ change it to "ONE Of The Moments" between Riley and Cindy. Because from what I'm reading, some people think the story is ending in a few chapters…. Oh no, lovelies. We've got quite a ways to go. You'll see why next chapter… and that's all I'm gonna say. Anything else I say may start a riot. lolz ;) Anyways, it all goes down next chapter :)

Credit goes to LovinHueyFreeman who suggested the line, "_I wouldn't be me if I didn't get a little naaaasty!_" trademarked by the extremely sexy Trey Songz. That was just genius, my dear :)

A couple more shout-outs went out this chapter! Hope you liked them! I'm tellin' y'all, send me your names and I'll sneak you in the story right quick! It's the least I can do to show my appreciation :)

Once again, I'm only doin' song disclaimers because I'm too lazy to go through this long-ass chapter and search for everything. And again, y'all already know that I don't own shyiiiit, so don't try and sue me:

_Rock the Boat_ by Aaliyah

_Read Your Mind_ by Avant

_Bedrock_ by Young Money

_She Likes_ (feat. LeToya Luckett) by Pleasure P

_1st Time_ by Yung Joc

_You_ (feat. Lil Wayne) by Lloyd

_I Invented Sex_ by Trey Songz

_Up (Beat The Pussy Up) _[R&B Mix feat. Chris Brown, Pleasure P, J. Valentine] by YG/LoveRance

_Feelin' On Your Booty_ by R. Kelly

_Grind On Me_ by Pretty Ricky

_Lovers & Friends_ (feat. Usher & Ludacris) by Lil Jon & The East Side Boyz

_Please Excuse My Hands_ by Plies

_Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You_ by Lauryn Hill

_That Thing_ by Lauryn Hill

_The Sweetest Thing _by Lauryn Hill

_Love In This Club, Part II_ (feat. Beyoncé & Lil Wayne) by Usher

Reviews are extremely appreciated and make me beam with happiness. I still can't believe this story has as many as it does. It's surreal. Completely humbled and thankful for it :) And to my silent readers as well, it makes me beam when I see that you've added the story to your favorites list. So thank you. :)

I think that's about it for now. Please… contain yourselves as I attempt to go conduct… next chapter. I will be done as soon as I can. Hopefully by the end of this week if I can (btw, sorry for being a day & a half late on this one). Stay patient and amazing as you readers always do :) More soon!

And if you didn't catch it… _**ONE**_** OF THE MOMENTS HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER**! :D

… kbye :)

~Schweetie

PS: Damn, this is the longest chapter I've written thus far! :D


	26. I Hate Clichés

:) :) :) guess what? :) :) :) _**ONE**_ of the moments is here :) :) :)

Endless thank-you's go to these wonderful people:

Paige1292: hahaha, don't worry! we be heerrree! :) yay, i'm glad you like Ceez again! he's a good boy deep down! and mmmhhmmmm, Ceez gots a friieeenndd ;) ;) and hahaha, i don't know WHO could take a crazy-ass stare from Riley. that's enough to make anyone back up! ;) yes, our niggas is both very slow. so obvious. but they scared. they don't wanna ruin shit. they gonna get over it this chapter though! :) hahahaha, Hiro is definitely silly! he like, "oh y'all is comin' out here... y'all comin' out here." and lmao, oh they'll be an answer to the song selection too ;) and i'm listening to it now for the first time... it is pretty! :D mmhmmm, things gettin' steamy in the cab. they definitely need to do sumthin' about that ;) lmaaooo, about your friend needing to do something for your bday but its in winter! you never know! maybe he'll take to you a lodge or sumthin' and y'all can get all cozy and snuggly underneath the covers (WHOA, i wasn't even thinkin' about it in THAT way, girl!) LMAAOOO at myself! i MEANT like a blanket, not a comforter... and now i'm making it worse for myself... i'm just gonna... yeaaahh... new chapter below! :) thanks for the review! :D

Sodakandy: hahahah, don't worry, he gone! :) and lolz, Riley is smooth ain't he? that was a good-ass answer ;) and hmm, i'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you really don't like Caesar... at all. lolz! that's okay! to each his/her own, i guess :) and lol, i love The Fugees and Lauryn Hill too. i actually got the idea from the comic strip though. i talk more about it in a PS at the bottom :) and i'm not teeellllliinnnnn, you'll find out this chaaapptteerrrr! ;) read, read, read! thanks for the review! :D

Edgar H. Sutter: thank you, i'm glad you liked it! and the quote isn't this chapter, we got a lil ways to go, but i already know exactly where i'm puttin' it. it'll be funny. haha :) aww, isn't Ceez a good guy? just lookin' out for his buddies :) and hmmmm, idkk read to find ouuuutttt :) lolz! thank you for the review! :)

Jazavelli: Lauryn Hill's my chick, girl! ;) and yes, Ceez finally reveals his honorable intentions. he knows that him and Cindy ain't meant to be. she's strictly reserved for Riley :) hahahahah, they BOTH are a lil slow. both of them to scared to do anything about their obvious love... they get over it this chapter though :) Riley IS a gentleman, and he did good, no matter how hard it was. the grindin' part was different obvious, you can't grind clean, but still! lolz! :) haha, i know! i was reading it and i'm like, why do i keep putting THE moment? this is just ONE! gotta clarify! ;) and i definitely foresee married w/ kids in the future, and i've got an eventual plan for that. teehee :) thanks for the review! new chapter on deck! ;)

DeLorean Hedgehog: verrryyy risky move Caesar made! that nigga coulda died! lolz! and mwahahaha, trickin' you up! that was just a glimpse of a moment. THIS chapter contains the real moment i was talkin' about. and lmao, Lauryn Hill is amazing! i got the idea from the comic, which i talk more about near the bottom. but aww, i'm glad you don't want the story to end yet, neither do I! we've got a little ways to go ;) thanks so much for the review! :D

taydo-the-potato: ;lkjhgfdsa! that's my way of saying thank you! ;) hahaha! thanks for your review! can't wait for YOUR next chapter of your story! :)

LovinHueyFreeman: hahahahahaha! well thanks for getting it stuck in MY head! ;) and lolz, that's right, you better call him up! i'll call him after you and he'll be like, "the hell, these chicks is serious! i'll get him in right away!" ;) Jazmine be a sniiiitttccchhhh! but you right, if not for her, Riley and Cindy's slow asses wouldn't have been so on each other all chapter. lolz! and true, Caesar probably would turn out to be a sexy-ass nigga. AND the way he was dancin all up on Cindy to THAT song in particular (i thought that would be the perfect choice for how Ceez had been actin'. lol)? yummm :) but real talk, he lucky he didn't get lit up by Riley. lucky old boy wasn't packin' heat! cuz that ish was ready to go down! Riley was sittin up there seriously thinkin of WAYS to kill him! dangerous ish. lolz! hahah, we'll find out more about the song selection next chapter :) and Cindy was a lil tipsy and lettin' the truth fall from her mouth. she wants Riley's hands on her! ;) hahahahahahaha, Riley got wood! and Cindy don't care! she like, "... Oooohh... :)" hahahah! homegirl was secretly proud that she could make him have THAT sorta reaction to her ;) she like, "mmm, he want it toooooo... he want the cake!" ;) aiight, i'll stop! and me looovvvesss Lovers & Friends! i thought it'd be perfect! :) and mmhmm, things gettin' personal in Random Questions, huh? mmmmhhmmm! but of course, Ceez gotta ruin it. :P anyways, i was crackin' up at the Geico commercial thing! i remember that! i miss the old Geico commercials, they used to be funny. the new ones with the lizard suck. i'm like, "i don't even know what he's ramblin' on about in his freakin' accent." hahaha! but yeah, Riley was in creeper mode for real. ;) and girl, i love me some Lauryn Hill too! and you KNOW they always gon' have the L&B thing! hahahaha, you already know they both ready for it ;) mmhmmmm things got a little hot in the cabbie! and LMAO, my innocence was ruined once i started watchin' Boondocks too! thanks, Aaron ;) and i don't TRY to be evil, it just happens! hahah! don't call me evil no more... especially when... i'mma stop right there :) and LMAOOOOO, girl, i have a message for you at the bottom of this chapter ;) but just know i absolutely cracked up when i saw your last note about the song. thanks for the review! enjoy :)

jazzyhue20: mmmhmmm, things gettin' hot in the cluuubb! but haha, Riley tried to murder Caesar with his eyes! Ceez was scared for reals! but he's a good kid, ain't he? he knows that his homies love each other and is just tryna help in his sneaky way ;) he's got a girl now anyways ;) ;) and lmaaaooo, they want each other sooooo bad! but what's to happen this chapter? i'll never tell! you'll just have to get to readin'! ;) and hahaha, Hiro's a clown ain't he? puttin' them and Cindy completely on blast! but i looovvee that song too! my iTunes has my play count of that song at 63 plays. that ish cray! ;) thanks for the review! :)

Mr. Alaska: my booooyyyyy! you FINALLY back! and i know you best stop gettin' smart, nigga! the world doesn't revolve around YOU! you ain't the only fan of this story! i gotta make the general public happy! you best catch up! :D anyways, because yo ass is so LATE, i've gotta thank you individually for three long-ass reviews. ugh: (**23**): yes, Reezy is slightly losin' his touch, but eh, it comes with growin' up and havin' a bit of a family. he still gangsta though. that ain't ever gon' change! i'm glad you liked the adorableness of Jamilah! and haha, I'm glad you pervertedly like Cindy's attire. smh. Men. :) LMAO! what can she say? she's an *actress*. it just came naturally! ;) (**24**): hahaha, right? homegirl needs to stop trippin'! she know she love that Reezy is Young ;) And yes, Mutton Chops. That be you! :) hahaha, glad you liked the body shot! things got slightly kinky, huh? lickin' all on her tatt? kissin' her mouth! mmhmm, Riley know what he doin'. :) (**25**): lmaaaaoooo, i think EVERYBODY hated Caesar... like a lot... but he turned out to have good intentions, bein' a true homie & shyiit :) and haha, Ceez will find a way to get back on his good side somehow :) well maybe if SOMEBODY wasn't gone for freakin' YEARS i coulda used it! ... yeah, i know i just dragged it. hahah! thanks for the reviews, nigga! ;)

DMICEPRINCE: Reezy growin' up! he wanted to behave for Cindy, not wantin to make a scene! and hahah, glad you liked the Trey Songz line! took it as a suggestion from my homie! :) and mmmhhmm, things gettin' heated in the cab! and they ain't really kiss each other either? hmmmm... those two need to do somethin' about that.. ;) new chapter right here! and look for your shout-out surprise! ;) thanks for the review! :D

bunnybabe247: awww, thank you, i'm glad you liked the chapter! and i try to make it better each time! that's my goal! :) hahah, glad you like the L&B parts (how cute are Riley & Cindy with that) and that you like Caesar again! he's a good dude :) after what happened in the club, it's only a matter of time now :) and lmaaoo, more girl talk will be happening sometime soon, don'tchu worry! :) thanks for the review! :D

mikestar: hahaha, Lauryn Hill is very gangsta! ain't nothin' to be ashamed of at all! and aww, i love That Thing too! :) and yay, you recognize it from the comics! yupp, i talk more about it at the bottom, but yeah! that's exactly where i got it from! i've been catchin' up on the comics too :) and awesome, thank you! i'll use your quote next chapter for sure! :D thanks so much for your review!

Jor-El Smith: hahaha, thank you! i'm glad you liked it! and mhhmmm, sloowww grinddiiiinnn'! sexual tension, yo. ;) it's only a matter of time now :) :) :) thanks so much for the review! :)

Madame Songstress: me sorry, me sorry! hahah! not tryin' to make you explode, my friend! glad you like Caesar again! and mmmhhmm, more feelings come out this chapter! why? because one of the moments is here! ;) thanks so much for the review! :)

And sooo we've made it to a long awaited moment. Silly gooses, actually _asking_ me what the moment is! Like I'mma tell what's gonna happen before it does. Read to see! Explanations (which I know you'll want) will be at the end of the chapter. lolz! :)

Enjoyyyyyy :)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I say toss her groupie ass out the window and let that hoe stargaze from <strong>_**outside**_**."**

"_Now Riley. There's never a place for violence in a relationship."_

"**There**** just seemed to be a place at the restaurant last night! She made you look like a **_**bitch**_** in** **front of Usher!"**

"_**Boy**__**, watch your mouth."**_

"Probably started out charitable. She took you in and was probably teachin' you how to read."

"**But Granddad, she **_**did**_** make Mr. Dubois look like a bitch."**

"_**Yeah. We all know she made Tom look a bitch, but find a different way to say it."**_

"Next thing you know you're rubbin' against that silky white skin..."

"**But I don't know the non-curse way to say he got bitched!"**

"Humiliated, Castrated, Emasculated..."

"_Oh alright, alright, __I get the point!"_

"**I mean, I can see if it was a real nigga. If you lost your hoe to T.I, ****I'd be like 'Aye, that's **_**T.I**_**.' But **_**Usher**_**?**** You**** better check that hoe, Mr. Dubois!"**

~ **Riley Freeman**, _Tom Dubois_, _**Robert Jebediah Freeman (AKA Granddad)**_, Uncle Ruckus, & Huey Freeman; _Tom, Sarah, & Usher_

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

_Well… this is uncomfortable…._

Riley and Cindy were now standing outside on the curb in front of the house. Riley was trying not to snicker at the cabbie's face as he handed him the money for the ride. The man took the money through his driver's window, just staring at Riley with a raised eyebrow and blank expression. Poor nigga probably felt awkward as hell when he had to listen to Cindy practically _moan_ for half the car-ride back.

"Um… thanks." Riley said, pulling his lips in immediately after, trying to stop the laughter that was ready to burst.

The cabbie slowly blinked at him before he rolled up his window in response and drove off.

Riley _lost_ it, turning to Cindy who was holding a hand to cover her blushing face.

"Don't even comment about it." Cindy said, not looking at him.

"_Daaaaammn_, talk about a third wheel!" Riley, of course, ignored her request. "That white dude didn't even _know_ what to do." He was still snickering as he pulled Cindy's hand down from her face.

"I'm so embarrassed." Her cheeks were an adorable bright pink shade.

"Why?" Riley smirked, sliding his hands on the sides of her waist. "Cuz you were making those cute little noises? Sighin' and shit?"

Cindy got much pinker. "_Yes!_" She stressed, beginning to slightly grin at his face.

"Who… the fuck… cares?" Riley told her slowly with a smile. "I sure as hell don't. I'm just glad I could make you _that_ relaxed, girl. I like makin' you feel good." He leaned closer and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. By that point, Riley just didn't _care_ anymore. It might be the alcohol talking, but screw it. He was going to kiss his best friend if he felt like it, dammit.

He pulled back and grinned at Cindy's red face. Then he dropped one hand from her waist and used his other to take her hand in his. "Let's go inside. It's almost time for your surprise." Cindy smiled at Riley as he began to gently tug her up the walkway, _him_ being the one to intertwine their fingers this time.

When they reached the porch, Riley dug into his pocket with one hand and pulled out the house keys. He unlocked the door and slowly creaked it open, trying to make his eyes adjust to the dark hallway.

"Shhh…." He hushed quietly to Cindy, pulling her in and closing the door gently behind her. "The _last_ thing we need is for Granddad to wake his interrogatin' ass up to come down here and-mother _FUCK_!" There was a sudden loud commotion as Riley tripped over something and tumbled to the ground. Luckily, he didn't pull Cindy down with him as she had swiftly let go of his hand. She was _dying_, covering her mouth with both hands to muffle her laughter.

"Who the _fuck_ put this baby-seat in the hallway?" Riley whisper-snapped from the floor.

"_YOU_." Cindy managed to get out. "I _told_ you to push it closer to the wall! And what'd you tell me? 'I'm Rick James, bitch!'" Cindy was squatting low as she continued to crack up.

"Shuddup!" Riley slowly got off the floor. "Almost twisted my goddamn ankle." He muttered, kicking the seat with a grunt.

Cindy was still in giggles as she tried to shush him. "Calm down, clumsy. And be quiet. Jamilah's obviously still here if Huey's seat is in the same place you left it."

"Right." Riley nodded. "I wanna go check to make sure she's still alright in the bed."

"Okay, me too."

Riley headed to the stairs slowly, trying not to look like his leg was in too much pain. But it hurt like a bitch.

"Aww. Is Humpty-Dumpty in pain?" Cindy quietly teased, both of them on the stairs. "Does he need a massage?" Her voice was thick with mock-sympathy.

"Humpty will _definitely_ take one if you're offerin'." Riley smirked at her.

"Eh. If you're lucky." Cindy shrugged a shoulder.

"Oh, I'm feelin' lucky tonight." Cindy giggled at him and rolled her eyes, continuing to tiptoe up the stairs.

When they reached the landing, they quietly made their way to Jamilah's room. Riley pushed open her door and peeked in, Cindy squeezing beside him to look too. Jamilah was konked out, laying on her side with the covers kicked down to her knees. One tiny hand was hanging off the side of the bed while her other arm securely clutched her pony to her chest.

Cindy put a hand on Riley's arm and looked up to him, batting her eyelashes with a cute pout. He could practically hear her silent _awwwwwwwww_.

Riley grinned as he stepped into the room, Cindy behind him. He neared the bed and gently moved the child's arm so that it was no longer hanging off the side. He then lifted the covers and brought them up to her torso again, lightly tucking her in. Riley smiled at her sleeping form, internally chuckling at the way her dark curls were splayed out all over her pillow. He softly brushed her hair once before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

He pulled back and turned to see Cindy at the foot of the bed, her phone up and in hand.

"_What are you doin'_?" He mouthed.

"_Picture_." She responded. "_For Jazmine_."

Riley moved out of the way so she could take a few shots, watching with a small grin. When she was done, she tiptoed closer and leaned down, giving Jamilah a light kiss on her head as well. Riley _knew_, as he watched Cindy gently stroke the baby's cheek, that she really did love Jamilah. There was no doubt in his mind. It didn't matter that she'd only known the baby for a few days; it was that instant love. The kind of immediate love you have for family, related by both blood and marriage. He knew part of the reason she loved her was because she was a great kid, but mainly just because of the fact that Jamilah was Huey and Jazmine's daughter, Riley's niece. Cindy was going to love her _regardless_.

"What are you smilin' about?" Cindy whispered very quietly as she approached Riley, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Nothin'." He replied, shaking his head. He gestured to the door and began to lead the way out. After he pulled the door shut behind him, he and Cindy made their way to his room.

"Home sweet _home_, bruh." Cindy said happily once Riley pushed his door closed. She held onto his nightstand and lifted her left leg up behind her, beginning to quickly undo the straps on her heels. She let out a sigh of relief when she slid it off and set her foot down.

"Yeah that's right, get back down to your original height, shorty." Riley snickered, kicking off his Jordans.

"Shuddup." Cindy told him with a smile, working on the other.

Riley grinned as he headed to his dresser. He slid Cindy's watch from his wrist and took off her earrings before setting them back in her box. Then he removed his snapback before lifting his YR chain from around his neck. He glanced at Cindy in his mirror to see her back facing him as she sat on the bed, taking off her hoop earrings. Riley took a deep breath.

"Yo, C?" He spoke, causing Cindy to turn and look at him over her tatted shoulder.

"Yeah?"

Riley grinned at her in the mirror. "Do you want your surprise now or later?"

It was _showtime_.

Cindy quietly squealed, turning around quickly on the bed and rolling herself off and over to his side. "Yes!" She said with a big smile, now standing a few feet in front of him. Riley chuckled at how she'd just looked like she was some sort of _spy_ the way she rolled over there so quick. Then he glanced back at her with a slight smile.

"Okay. The truth is… that I kinda-sorta lied to you earlier." He told her.

Cindy gave him a suspicious look with a grin. "What are you talkin' about, boy?"

Riley didn't answer right away, but walked away from her to go to his closet. Opening it and reaching in, he spoke again. "Well, the _presents_ that I gave you earlier today weren't the real deal. It was my cover." Once he had the rolled up gift in his hands, he swiftly put it behind his back as he turned around, sauntering back over to her.

"A cover?" Cindy asked, taking notice of whatever she expected to be behind his back.

Riley nodded. "For your _real_ gift, I made you a lil somethin' somethin'." He gave a shrug.

"But you already made me the sketch of us from when we were kids. You didn't have to do anything else."

"Girl, please. That was _literally_ nothin'. _This_," He pulled his present from around his back, holding it. "Is my _real_ gift to you."

"Reezy…." She ran a hand through her hair with a smile.

"I know I'm a little late. And it's…." He paused to glance over at his clock. "3:23 in the morning, but… happy birthday." Riley grinned at her as he began to slide the rubber band from around it. He reached out, about to hand it over to her, but then he quickly pulled it back and out of her reach.

"Hol'up, hol'up, I lied again! I got a better idea." He said with a smile, turning his back to her with the paper.

"Reez!"

"Girl, turn around! I wanna present this to you the _right_ way!" Riley said over his shoulder, looking at her. Cindy put a hand on her hip with a grin, but turned in the opposite direction, her back now to him.

"And you betta not peek, dammit." Riley told her seriously, even though his tone was light.

"I ain't!"

"Betta yet, close yo eyes!"

"Really, Reez?"

"_Nike_!"

Cindy giggled. "_Fiiiine_." Riley took a step around her to check. Her lids were closed.

"I'll _tell you_ when you can open. Til then, keep them pretty little eyes _shut_." He told her, lightly patting her back as he walked past.

"Ohhhkaaayyy." Cindy's eyes were still closed as she shook her head.

Riley grinned, keeping his eyes on her as he slowly began to unroll the poster-size paper. His eyes skimmed over once again as he did so, still finding nothing wrong with it. He was confident that she was going to like it. To present it the way he wanted to, he stopped unrolling halfway through. He wanted to show _this_ part first. He let out a big exhale before he cleared his throat.

"Okay… turn around with yo eyes still _closed_, girl." Riley said, holding up the paper for her, keeping the unrolled half still clutched in his hand. Cindy turned, her eyes still shut tightly with a big smile on her face. He took another big breath.

"Alright… _now_."

Riley watched in anticipation as Cindy's eyes opened slowly. They became wide once she laid eyes on the picture.

"Oh my _GOD_."

In response to only the first half of what was on the paper, Cindy's jaw _dropped_. Her mouth was hanging open as she took a step closer to see it better.

"Oh my _gosh_." She said quietly as she stared, her eyes running slowly over the paper. Riley smiled.

Cindy was looking at a picture of a intricate pencil drawing done by hand and in color. The top half was a drawing of a clearly much younger Cindy. The adolescent version of herself had her back to the picture, her childhood braided pigtails down to her waist. The picture had her head tilted as she looked up to a tall basketball hoop looming over her. She was wearing her old blue basketball jersey, but Riley had added her last name to the back, partly covered by her braids. At the very top of the picture in the dark night sky that Riley had created, he had written in a surprisingly fancy and cool white script: "_It started with a girl, a basketball, and a dream_".

"Ready for the main attraction?" Riley asked with a big grin. She loved it already, but hadn't seen anything yet. Cindy could barely nod, her eyes mesmerized. Riley released his grip and unrolled the rest in one quick move.

"Boom."

Cindy made a light but audible gasp, bringing both hands to her mouth.

"_Riley_…." She whispered as she stared in awe. Riley couldn't stop smiling at her reaction.

_**Yes.**_

There was a thin line Riley had drawn that broke between the two halves of the picture. While the top was from the past, the bottom half was based on the present, featuring an adult Cindy. Riley had drawn her hanging backwards by one arm from the rim of a hoop. Behind her, a ball was travelling through the net, signifying that she'd just made a dunk. Cindy was grinning slyly in the picture, now sporting one long braid, and was wearing her official red team jersey from Indiana University. Riley had pointedly made the jersey ride up slightly in the picture, revealing part of her Love & Basketball tattoo. At the bottom of the picture in the same style of script were the words, "_Now… she's LIVING the dream_". Underneath on opposite sides, Riley had ended with, "_To C-Murph_" and "_Love Reezy_".

"_Riley_…." Cindy repeated again, continuing to stare. She had dropped one hand from her mouth, using it to hold the bottom of the paper as her eyes continued to travel over the picture, taking in the detailing.

"You like it?" Riley knew he was asking a question he already knew the answer to, but he just wanted to hear her. The reaction she gave was exactly what he wanted. He was beaming from ear to ear. Cindy slowly pulled her eyes away from the picture and up to him.

"Nobody's _ever_ done anything like this for me before." She told him sincerely, her voice slightly cracking.

"You deserve it. And girl, if you don't stop lookin' up at me with those eyes." Riley smiled down at Cindy, staring into her now misty eyes. He was ready to make her _cry_ tears of joy at his work. That was probably one of the greatest compliments to an artist. Riley gently reached for her hand while continuing to hold the picture up with the other.

"Aye. I _wanted_ to do somethin' special for you." Riley told her. "You amazin'… talented… beautiful….This is what I see when I look at you. And I wanted to show that."

Riley squeezed her hand before he let it go. Then he turned slightly to set the picture on his dresser, laying the corners under a few objects so the curl would come out. His mind was going as he did so. He couldn't believe he just said those things to her. He knew that he truly believed it, but he didn't expect it to just fall from his mouth without any hesitation. Especially the _beautiful_ part. He had no problem calling her _sexy, hot, cute_, even _gorgeous_. But _beautiful_ was different. He'd called her it a total of two times, and even though he knew it was true, it had come out playful. This time he had told her for real, one hundred percent genuine.

Riley turned back around after he'd set the poster down, just in time to catch Cindy quickly swipe underneath her right eye. Riley grinned as he walked up to her. He reached his hand up and cupped her cheek, gently wiping away the trail of the tear that had just fallen. Then he leaned in and gave a kiss to her left cheek. He pulled back and looked into her teary eyes with a small smile.

"Happy birthday, Cindy." He told her quietly, stroking her cheek with her thumb. Then he gave her a light smirk. "And don't say I never gave you nothin'."

He pulled his hand down from her face and slightly held out his arms, ready to accept the expected hug. He inched closer and began to wrap his arms around her waist. Cindy started to bring her arms up to go around his neck. Riley didn't think anything of it when he felt Cindy's hands on the back of his neck, pulling his head down to bring him nearer. He leaned down, ready to hug her closer, when he got his own surprise.

Cindy gently redirected his head and kissed him right on the mouth.

_**God**_. Riley's eyes instantly closed at the feeling of Cindy's lips on his. It was like heaven to him. Cindy's lips were just as soft as they looked, along with being very relaxed and slightly parted as she kissed him. Riley couldn't believe it was really _happening_ as he kissed her back, his lips pressing gently with hers, slowly and repeatedly. Cindy seemed to caress his lips by giving him a series of slow little kisses. Riley almost thought it was a dream, it was so perfect. His thoughts were in overdrive, gong a million miles a nanosecond before Cindy began to pull back. She gave his lips one lingering last kiss before she started to pull all the way back. Riley leaned his head closer into hers as she disconnected their lips, not at all wanting the kiss to be over.

It took a moment for Riley to open his eyes, slowly beginning to focus his gaze on Cindy's. While she stared up at him with a tiny smile, he stared back speechless. The kiss lasted no more than only about fifteen seconds. It was so _innocent_, no tongue even involved at all.

And… it was easily the best kiss Riley had ever had in his life.

Riley continued to just look at Cindy, still speechless. The corners of her mouth seemed to turn up a little bit more as she looked back. Then she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't say I never gave you nothin'."

Cindy gently removed her hands from the back of his neck and lightly pulled herself out of Riley's hold, beginning to make her way to the other side of the room, approaching the door.

… _Oh fuck no…._

Riley had a mini-flashback, remembering when she had kissed his mouth and walked away the night she left, and he had allowed her to. He thought back again to when she had reminded him of that moment previously at the club, the way she had kissed so close to the corner of his mouth. _Twice_.

He'd be damned if he was gonna let that happen again.

Riley's feet were practically moving on their own. He made his way over to the other side twice as quickly as she had by taking longer strides. Cindy was now at the door, her hand on the knob as she began to pull it until it was halfway open. Riley was now directly behind her, surprising Cindy as he stopped the door by placing his hand on it, over Cindy's head. She let the doorknob go as Riley slowly pushed it shut again. Riley kept his hand on the door above her, staring down at Cindy as she turned all the way around to face him. Riley's first question _wanted_ to be, "_Where the fuck were you even plannin' on goin'?_" But he changed it, and thought of a better one.

"How you…." He began slowly, his eyes staring down at her lips. "Gonna catch a nigga off guard… and kiss him like _that_?"

Cindy had her back resting against the door, a timid expression on her face as she looked up at him. "I-It..." She started so quietly, even in the silence. Riley's eyes were still locked on her lips as she spoke. "It was a… a thank you kiss."

Riley raised an eyebrow, but didn't react any other way. "That was one hell of a thank you."

Cindy's cheeks reddened slightly as she continued to look up at him, shyly. "That's what it was."

_Is this girl… _embarrassed_ at what she did? That she _kissed_ me? _Riley thought, finally looking into her eyes. _I know she better stop all that right _now_._

"Do it again." Riley said simply, his voice deep.

Cindy's eyes widened slightly. "W-what?"

Riley leaned down, very close to her face as he continued to stare into her eyes. "I want you to do that again, then look me in my eyes and tell me it was _just_ a thank you." He told her huskily. "I dare you." He added for assurance. She _never_ backed out when met with a dare.

Riley pulled back and stood tall as he looked down at her, waiting for her to make a move. Cindy blinked up at him, staring at him as if she were trying to read his thoughts. Then, she _did_ begin to move. She pulled away from the door so that her back was no longer on it and took a step to Riley. She reached up slowly and rested a hand on his shoulder. Keeping her eyes on his, she slowly began to lean up towards him. Riley watched her as she came closer and closer. He wanted her lips on his _now_.

_Too slow._

Riley quickly leaned and met her lips at 90%, kissing her right away. He watched Cindy's eyes close almost immediately right before his did, and was happy to feel her kiss him back by applying soft pressure in return. In Riley's next kiss, he gave her bottom lip a small lick with the tip of his tongue, wordlessly coaxing her. She obliged by opening her mouth slightly more, allowing Riley's tongue to slide in and meet with hers. Riley took the time to explore her mouth, taking in the delicious taste of her. Her mouth was very sweet, still having the lingering flavor of her margarita. Their tongues began to dance and play together, seeming to be in a perfect sync and rhythm with each other. Riley couldn't get over how good it was. The instant spark was intense and amazing. He felt his heart speed up and chills run through his body as they kissed. He'd never felt such an immediate chemistry and connection with someone. All he knew was that he never wanted to stop kissing her.

Riley didn't know how long they'd been kissing, but it felt like it was much too soon when they both needed to stop for air. Cindy was the one to pull back first, her eyes closed as they both mildly panted from their breathtaking kiss. Sometime during the kiss, Riley had moved his hands to hold her waist while Cindy had brought her hands to the sides of his face. Cindy's hands were now resting on his shoulders as she continued to breathe.

"I'm…." She gasped quietly, her eyes still closed. Riley just stared at her, waiting. Cindy's eyes slowly opened, her eyes locking onto his.

"I'm _not_… thanking you anymore." She told him, her voice certain even though it was quiet.

Riley blinked at her before he gave her the smallest of grins. He then leaned in and gave her one deep kiss, barely giving her time to return it before he pulled back slightly.

"That's what I thought." He whispered against her lips.

"Shuddup." Cindy murmured before pressing her lips all the way against his to silence him. Riley chuckled lowly into the kiss as Cindy took the opportunity to deepen it. Her hands firmly gripped the back of his neck while Riley continued to rub on Cindy's bare lower back. Very soon, their kissing began to get faster and more heated, both wanting more and more. Riley found himself moving backwards with Cindy still in his arms. He felt her begin to push his jacket off his shoulders; Riley eagerly shrugged it the rest of the way off and tossed it, not breaking their kiss. Riley felt the backs of his legs at the bed and sat down, quickly pulling Cindy onto his lap. She straddled him as they continued, Riley running his hands up and down her back as he pulled her closer. Riley felt like he was ready to _lose_ it when Cindy rocked her hips into him in one slow grind, at the same time running her fingers through his rows.

_Holy FUCK_. Riley thought as he moaned lowly into the kiss.

"Feels like you like that." Cindy murmured against his lips teasingly, referring to Riley's, now _very_ alert, member.

_Aww shit, this girl wanna play. And she know I can't handle when she touches my hair like that._

Riley pulled back for a split second to yank the shirt over his head and off his body. His lips were back on hers in an instant. He held her as he quickly slid backwards to the center of the bed, and then in one smooth move, he flipped her underneath him as he continued to kiss her. He smirked into the kiss as he lowered himself, giving her one dry hump. Cindy moaned loudly as she dug her nails into his back to bring him closer, Riley continuing to slowly grind into her as he moved his lips to her neck, planting kisses all over.

"_Sounds_ like you like that." Riley whispered at her ear, beginning to nibble on her lobe gently.

"Riley…." Cindy said his name in a whimper-like moan as she continued to meet his hips with hers.

She wanted it _now_, just as much as he did.

Riley brought his lips back to hers as he kissed her deeply. He momentarily stopped grinding and raised up slightly, bringing one hand to his pants to unbuckle the belt on his jeans. He felt Cindy move her hand down to help him, making Riley grin into the kiss. He couldn't _wait_ to help her remove every piece of clothing from _her_ body.

While she did that, Riley stretched his arm to his nightstand to open its drawer, still while continuing to kiss Cindy with his eyes shut. He blindly dug through, feeling for a condom. The good thing was that he never had sex unless he wrapped it up. The bad thing was that it always took him a while to _find_ a damn condom because of his bad habit of throwing every random object in his drawer.

He finally got his hand on one, but it felt like something was snagged on the wrapper. He managed to snatch it out anyway, but opened his eyes for a second to see whatever it was fall to the floor. He didn't think much of it while he shut his eyes again as he kissed Cindy, beginning to open the wrapper. Whatever it was didn't make a noise when it fell. It was light… and black… and small…. Riley's eyes slowly came back open, his thoughts already connecting the pieces he was desperately trying to ignore.

The beanie hat….

_Jamilah…._

Right next door….

And the brakes slowly began to skid to a stop.

"Fuuuuuuuuccckkkkk." Riley let out, dropping the condom from his hand. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." Riley leaned down and put his face in Cindy's neck, continuing to repeat his obscenities.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cindy brought her hands to his face and pulled him back to look at her. She didn't sound upset or angry, just concerned.

Riley just wanted to scream. This _would_ be the time Huey and Jazmine didn't pick up their kid. Obviously it wasn't the baby's fault for the cockblock, but _damn_!

Riley looked into Cindy's eyes that were patiently waiting for an explanation. He sighed.

_There is _no way_ of saying this without sounding like a bitch._

"Look. It's like this," Riley began, wanting to crawl into a hole and die. "I made a promise to myself a long time ago that I would never ever _ever_ torture my kids and-or nieces and nephews the way that Granddad did to me and Huey. I'm still fucked up over it."

Cindy continued to hold his face as she looked at him. Then she let out a small snicker before she started to giggle at him. Riley grinned down at her, happy she wasn't mad.

"Girl, you laughin' but I'm bein' dead ass. Shit, I had nightmares, was tryna find a shrink, but Granddad's cheap-ass didn't wanna pay no money. You can tell that Huey's _obviously_ still fucked up over it, the way he turned out."

Cindy continued to laugh, bringing his head closer so that she could kiss his lips. "That's messed up on so many levels."

"You think?" Riley smirked. "But that's why. I want to… _believe_ me I want to right _now_," His eyes roamed over her clothed body, causing Cindy to blush. "But it's just that she's right in the room next to us. And the lock on my fuckin' door broke. _And_ these walls is extra thin, trust me, I know from experience. _And_ she's in a bed now; she can just walk in. I don't wanna scar my baby for life." Cindy chuckled and nodded. "Besides," Riley smirked again, leaning closer to her. "You seem like a screamer the way I had you moanin'. I don't want you holdin' back." Cindy stifled the noise she was ready to make as Riley started to kiss her neck.

"_And_ we both a lil tipsy." He said between kisses. "I want you completely sober when I do what I do, girl."

Cindy grinned and used her hand to make Riley look at her again. "I think I can wait one more night for this." She told him before she gave him a gentle kiss.

"You don't even _know_ how much I want you."

* * *

><p>Riley and Cindy were now both laughing quietly from their spot on the bed. Riley was lying on his back, an arm propped behind his head while Cindy laid directly on top of him, her head resting on her folded arms as she smiled at him. The two had done nothing but stay up to talk and reminisce as they cuddled. They didn't even change out of their clothes, not wanting to leave each other's arms. They were completely comfortable.<p>

"Remember when we hated each other back when we were kids?" Riley snickered, using his free hand to rub slow circles on Cindy's bare lower back.

Cindy giggled and put her head down in her arms. "_Oh_ yeah. Those were the good old days." She grinned down at him. "What was your first impression of me?"

"My first impression of _you_?" Riley grinned, remembering very clearly. "Oh, I hated you." Cindy smacked him lightly in the chest, causing Riley to laugh. "I'm like, 'Here go this little white girl wit attitude, thinkin' she street, thinkin' she can play ball, _and_ she out here tryna steal my shine!'"

"Excuse you, boo. I _was_ street, I didn't _think_ I could play, I _could_ play, _and_ why would I waste time tryna steal what little shine you had to _begin_ with when I already had my own?" Cindy challenged, leaning in his face.

"… Notice you said nothin' about yo attitude though, right?" Riley smirked, reaching up slightly to give her a kiss. Cindy giggled into it before she pulled back.

"So _maayybbee_ my attitude never left." She shrugged.

"Obviously." Riley grinned. "First impression of _me_?"

Cindy smiled as she thought. "Real talk? I actually thought you were kinda cute."

"Damn, I was killin' the game even when I was young." Riley smirked, shaking his head.

"Oh shuddup." Cindy chuckled. "But yeah. I'm like, 'This short little kid can actually play. He got an attitude and is cocky as _hell_, but it's almost kinda cute. _And_ he's black? Ballin'!'" Riley snickered at that as Cindy pursed her lips at him. "But then I started hatin' you too when you had to go and talk about my _fam_."

Riley cracked up holding his arm around her waist. "I'm sooorrryyyyy!"

"Makin' a girl cry like that!"

"You talked so much talk, I ain't know you was gonna be _that_ sensitive!"

"I was a ten-year old girl!"

"Yeah, yeah, and I was an eight-year old boy. So _what_?" Riley smirked playfully, leaning up to kiss her again. "You gon' have to let that _go_."

"_Make_ me." She grinned with a raised eyebrow.

Riley chuckled deeply, closing the gap to deepen the kiss. Cindy moaned softly into it as Riley took his sweet time. He ended the kiss by gently tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away, releasing it with a smirk.

"Over it?"

Cindy bit her bottom lip with a smile and rolled her eyes. "Whateva."

"Mm-hmm. We both already know." Riley grinned, giving her a quick peck.

"Oooh, remember when you used to like _Jazmine_?" Cindy snickered.

"Ewwwwww, the fuck outta here. I did _not_!" Riley laughed.

"Nigga, you used to flirt with her all the time!" Cindy giggled.

"Oh _that_?" Riley finally remembered. "Baby, that wasn't flirting, that was _practice_. I was just sampling and test-running material on her, shit. She was such an easy target for it. I had to stop practicin' on her when Huey threw a bitch fit at me for it though." Riley rolled his eyes.

"Why ain't you ever test-run on me?" Cindy asked, not sounding jealous at all, just curious.

Riley gave her a level look with a smirk. "Because you _ain't_ and never _were_ the type of chick to just fall for any shit…. Actually, I _did_ try to test-run on you _one_ time. You remember _that_?" Riley challenged.

"Uhhhhh…."

_Riley had been hanging with a few of his friends from school one Saturday morning. They'd taken a walk over to the McDonald's to grab lunch before going to cause trouble in the neighborhood. When they'd got there, Riley had realized that Cindy was working her shift that day. She had been 15 at the time, Riley only 13. He'd begun to see her differently and decided to go for a casual drive-by flirt for once._

"_Yo, niggas. Watch me charm this chick." Riley had told his friends with easy confidence._

"_Who, McPhearson? Your homie?"_

"_Yeah, and? We homies but that don't mean that she ain't just as _weak_ when it comes to Young Reezy. Just like all the other hoes. Peep this." Riley sauntered over to the counter with his usual swagger._

"_May I take your order, Riley?" His friend from school, Shirley, asked him._

"_Nah, but you can get C-Murph for me. I'mma need her to do mine, thanks." Riley instructed._

_Shirley raised an eyebrow at him, rolled her eyes, but turned anyway. "Cindy! Get over here!"_

_Riley grinned as Cindy came around the corner, looking cute in her red shirt and black jeans, her visor cocked to the side._

"_Deal with it." Shirley pointed to Riley before moving to take customers on the other register._

_Cindy slightly glared at Riley as she came closer. "Reezy, what? We're really busy today and yo ass is holdin' up the line." She told him quietly._

"_Hey to you too, cutie." Riley grinned._

_Cindy leaned her head back slightly. "Um, okay, whatever. What do you want?"_

"_Take a nigga's order for me, girl. You know I'm yo favorite." He continued to smirk._

"_Again, whatever. Whatchu want?" Cindy looked at him, waiting. Riley just looked right back at her with grin, not saying anything._

"_Boy, what the… _heck_ is yo problem? What do you _want_?" She leaned forward on the counter, visibly annoyed with him._

"_I'm thinkin', girl. Damn." He smiled. "But you kinda sexy when you start raisin' yo voice at me and shit. Dat's hot."_

"What_?"_

"And_ you so _fine_. Baby, if you were an order here, you'd be called a McGorgeous." He told her smoothly with a smirk. Cindy just stared, blinking at him before she spoke._

"_Really? That's the best you got?" She scoffed. "How bout this? You do me and _yourself_ a favor, go walk yo short little legs home, sit in a corner with a crayon and paper, and come up with some better lines. Maybe get your brother to help you, considering his gay ass already landed a girlfriend before the 'realest of real niggas'. Then, once you do that, bring yo ass back here and try to impress me with something that _don't _sound like a 3-year old wrote it. But until then, here's your order." Cindy turned slightly, grabbing a Happy Meal from the hot plate and setting it down on the counter. "And guess what? The good news is that the toy comes with a crayon. I just saved you a step. Thank you, enjoy your day, now please, get the hell out."_

_And with that, Cindy spun around, going back around the corner from which she came, leaving Riley's jaw _dropped_. Everyone behind the counter was laughing, everyone in line was laughing, and Riley's friends that watched the scene from the side were _rolling_._

_Riley snatched the Happy Meal from the counter ("Shit, she think I'm payin' for this?" he had thought) and stormed out._

Never again_. He thought, cursing the whole way home._

"Uhh, I don't remember all that." Cindy said, itching at her neck.

"Yeah, I betchu don't." Riley smirked with an eyeroll. "Fuckin' embarrassin' a nigga and shit. The hell's wrong witchu?"

"Get over it." Cindy shot back.

"_Make_ me." Riley leaned up expectantly.

Cindy chuckled and gently pushed his face down. "Nice try. But I _still_ think you had a bit of a crush on her."

"Look, I _love_ Jazmine, almost like a sister, but naw. Fuck naw." Riley shook his head. "I wasn't ever interested in her like that. She was hot then, and still is now, but she's never been my type. I need sexy." Riley grinned.

"The hell? You don't think Jazmine is sexy? Seriously?" Cindy raised an eyebrow. "She's gorgeous."

"No, no, no, baby." Riley chuckled. "Sexy to me isn't just about looks. It's the whole package. You gotta have dat _confidence_. You gotta have dat attitude, dat personality, dat _swag_. That's what _I_ like and what _I_ find sexy. And that's what attracted me to you even back then." Cindy grinned when Riley gave a kiss to her cheek. "Jazzy sexied up a lil bit from bein' with Huey so long, but still. She'd never be the type I'd go for. Ew, first of all. I don't do sloppy seconds. And after my brother? Dat's just gay. And two, she's waaaayyyy too innocent. She wouldn't be able to handle my fast lifestyle. She ain't about dat life." Cindy cracked up at him.

"Not to mention that she's the mother of your niece." Cindy added.

"Uhhh, I'mma throw up. I can't talk about it no more." Riley pretended to gag.

Cindy giggled. "By the way, even though it's kinda off-topic, I didn't know that you were also Jamilah's godfather. Jazmine told me."

Riley grinned. "Yup. Practically my baby."

Cindy smiled. "That's sweet. That means you would get custody over her, right?"

He nodded. "God forbid anything happens to those nappy-headed niggas, but if it did, I'd be the one to take her in. Grant it, I'm really the only who _can_, but still. She'd be livin' with me and Granddad."

Cindy stared at him for a moment. "Random question?" Riley gave her another nod to go on. "Just curious. Why do you still live here? In this house, I mean."

Riley sighed with an eyeroll. "A bunch of reasons."

"Like?"

"Mainly Granddad. Well, _entirely_ about Granddad." Cindy cocked her head slightly, signaling him to continue.

"You wouldn't be able to tell, being as though he still looks the same, still talks the same, and _damn sure_ still acts the same, but… dat nigga is gettin' up there in age. He's got a lot more health problems now, that he tries to _hide_ from me and Huey." Riley slightly rolled his eyes. "It's just annoyin' sometimes. I keep tellin' him that he's probably gonna outlive us all, the way he is. And he's been alive since like forever. But… I dunno. Very rare times he'll actually talk and be honest with me and my brother…. He altered his will a while back. He put in there that Huey's gonna be the one that gets Dorothy, cuz him and Jazmine need a better car soon, especially for the baby…. He put in there that he's leavin' me with the house."

"_Really_? Oh my gosh." Cindy said quietly, her eyes wide.

"Yep…. I think it would've been different had Huey and Jazmine not gotten pregnant though. Cuz Huey was plannin' on stayin' reasonably close regardless, just so he could make sure that Granddad _and_ me were okay. But when they did, they had no choice but to get their own place together. I had to step up and really take care of Granddad then, cuz Huey couldn't always be here to do it…. I wasn't plannin' on really leavin' him though, to try and get my own place or anything. The old nigga raised us when we didn't have nobody. He got on my nerves growin' up, beatin' me and shit for no reason _at all_," Cindy gave him a slight grin, already knowing that was a stretch. "But he was still there for us. So we gon' be there for him. We don't leave no niggas behind."

Cindy smiled and leaned down to give him a sweet kiss. "You've grown up so much, Riley." She began to give him small kisses between her pauses. "Turnin' into a real man… you're a great grandson… you're a _terrific_ uncle…. You amaze me." Riley smiled each time she told him something and kissed him.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you hadn't left Chicago?" Cindy asked, pulling back slightly to look at him.

Riley stared back at her and slowly nodded. "Yeah, actually. It's weird. I already know my life would be totally different had that happened. _I_ would be totally different." Riley rubbed her back as he thought. "I remember how me and Huey _hated_ it when we came here. Especially Huey, that damn terrorist." He chuckled. "But had that not happened, I don't even know where we'd be now. I would've never met you, Huey would've never met Jazmine, Jamilah wouldn't even _be_ here," He slightly frowned at that, not liking that idea. "And honestly, I don't know about us. Things are so much different there than tiny little Woodcrest. There ain't no gangs here, all these white people." Cindy chuckled and smacked his chest lightly. "Yeah, you can always get a gun, but what's the point? Nothin' happens here because it's always peaceful. It'd be a different story in Chicago. Shit's always poppin' off…. I found out by my Aunt Cookie a few good weeks ago, that a few people that I used to know from grade-school died in a shooting."

"I'm sorry." Cindy said quietly, brushing over the side of his head.

"It's alright. I wasn't friends with them, I just knew who they were. Used to see 'em all the time. It's just crazy. Like, that could've easily been me had I been there. Especially if I was still as interested in gangs and shit as I was when I was a kid."

"And still kind of are now?" Cindy grinned lightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I got _soft_." Riley smirked.

"Never." Cindy gave him a kiss.

"Damn straight." Riley kissed her back slowly. She made him feel so good. And he couldn't get enough, which slightly surprised him. He had never been one for intimacy with any other girl he'd been with. He didn't kiss them just because. But with Cindy, he just _felt_ like it. He genuinely enjoyed it. The tiny and sweet kisses were just as good as the others. He just wanted her lips on his at all times.

"Reezyyy…." Cindy slightly giggled into the kiss when Riley started getting more into it, his hands beginning to stroke her, one hand wandering lower to cup her butt. "You keep doin' what you doin' and we gonna break your promise." She murmured cloudily. "Let's just… go to bed…." She said between his hypnotic kisses.

"I wanna _put_ you to bed." Riley whispered against her lips, giving her behind a light squeeze.

Cindy blushed as Riley kissed her again. "Reez… the faster you go to sleep… the faster tomorrow will be here… the faster Jamilah goes home… and the faster _we'll_ be able to _really_-"

"Girl, why is you still talkin', it's time for bed! Goodnight!" Riley pulled back, quickly plopping his head backwards on his pillow and shutting his eyes.

Cindy laughed as she looked at him, shaking her head back and forth. She smiled down at him, beginning to circle a finger on his bare chest. Then she lightly cleared her throat.

"Soo…." She began casually. "Does this mean we're officially together now?"

Riley opened his eyes and slowly lifted himself until he was sitting up more, now looking down at Cindy on his chest.

_Is this girl for real?_

Riley gave her an intent look before he leaned forward to tilt her chin up. Then he brought his lips to hers and gave her a very deep and passionate kiss in response. She slightly moaned into the kiss, making Riley grin. He pulled back when she needed air, still while holding her chin gently. Cindy looked almost dizzy, seeming slightly out of it.

"Sooooo th-that was a yeah?" She asked dazedly. Riley just chuckled, moving his hand to cup her cheek.

"Well, since you need to hear me _say_ it…. Yes, Cindy." He gave her a nod. "I want you to be my _girlfriend_… I want you to be my _baby_… tomorrow night," He paused to lean closer. "I want you to be my lover." He whispered huskily into her ear. He saw Cindy give a visible shiver when Riley flicked her earlobe with his tongue before he kissed it. He pulled back to look at her again.

"I just want you to be… _mine_, girl." He told her truthfully.

Cindy smiled up at him before she leaned up to give him a soft kiss. Then she pulled back to look in his eyes.

"I've always been yours…. I love you."

Those words just _did_ something to Riley when Cindy said them to him. He kissed her again.

"I love you too." He told her quietly with a small smile. He leaned in to give her another kiss, ready to deepen it to _show_ his love, when Cindy giggled and pulled back slightly.

"Good_night_, Reezy." She grinned at him.

Riley smiled back, pulling her down to lay on his chest again and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Night, beautiful."

* * *

><p>I know y'all betta stop cussin' me out, dammit! hahahahahaha! I'm NOT evil, I have a PLAN! there's a method to my madness, believe it or not. I swear! So stop throwin' stuff at the screen!<p>

Yaaaayyyyy! Riley and Cindy kissed! They're together now! They ALMOST had sex, but stopped themselves. The BABY was there, mind you. I know y'all like, "well dammit, why didn't you make Huey & Jazmine pick her up?" Again, there's a method to my madness. Promise. It'll be much sweeter and more special for what I have in mind. Doing it now would've been hot probably, but it would've been rushed. I want it to be _perfect_. And I've got a plan in mind. So be patient. Stop hatin'! Y'all SHOULD be happy that they finally kissed AND Riley committed to being her boyfriend (his ass betta have!).

Anyyywaayyss, even though y'all wanna punch me, other than THAT, did you liiiikkee? You likey the present? You likey the kissing? Mmm ;) You likey the conversation at the end? We got some answers to why Riley's still in the house, reminiscing old times and shit, bein' all cute & cuddly, and finally makin' it official, tomorrow mornin' probably Facebook official! ;)

What's to happen now though? Riley & Cindy are together now. Yay! …Buuuutttt that don't mean that drama just stops for happy couples. Don'tchu give me that look! Nothing bad is gonna happen between THEM, I promise. Just stupid people around them. You'll see. Stop glarin' at me ;)

**Random PS**: I'm glad y'all love Lauryn Hill just like me! And actually, the fact that Riley liked her in last chapter wasn't random. I got that right out of the comic strip. In the first comic series titled _Because I Know You Don't Read The Newspaper_, there's a strip where Granddad catches Riley listening to _That Thing_ on his iPod. It's so funny and cute! Then Riley talks to Huey about how it's gonna ruin his rep and everything. Go try to find it :)

Shout-out to Boondocks23 for promoting my story in his one-shot entitled _Strawberries_. Thank you so much again! His story is a Huey/Cindy fic! I know! We need more of those, there's all of like 3 on FanFiction. Go read his storiessss! :)

Millions of thank-you's to my readers and reviewers! You encouraged to get this chapter out before Friday! I'm on the ball! ;) New chapter soooon. Hopefully… hmmmm… I'll say by Sunday if I CAN. Might be Monday though. :)

Disclaimers since I've been slackin' for the past two chapters: I do NOT own the phrase, "I'm Rick James, bitch!" That's a quote from funny man, Dave Chappelle. I also do not own McDonald's or Happy Meals, and I was informed of a correction from my good friend and practically FanFic sister, LovinHueyFreeman, who's tryna sue me. _Please Excuse My Hands_ is sung by Plies but FEATURES Jamie Foxx and The Dream. DON'T SUE ME, GIRL! I AIN'T GOT NO MONEEEYYYYYY! ;)

Alright, now that THAT'S out of the way. Be lookin' forward to next chapter! More soon, my dears!

Stay beautiful!

~Schweetie


	27. Niggas Is Crazy

Hola amigas & amigos :) I know, I'm fluent in Spanish, aren't I? :)

Muchas Gracias (I know, I need to be a translator, clearly ;)):

tierrayaoi: hahah, thank you! I'm glad you liked it! thanks for the review! :)

Mr. Alaska: hahahahaha, I'm glad to see that you liked it so much! :D yes, Reezy is much better than Rick James. lolz, glad you liked the present idea. surprise, surprise, your favorite part was the kiss! lolz! and LMAO! aiight then nigga, let's see whatchu got! I'm eager for your scene! :) wow, your brain went into overload about this chapter? damn, I'm good ;) really happy you liked it though! thanks so much for the review! :)

jazzyhue20: hahahah, I'm glad you liked it! in french! :) I'm also glad you liked the gift, the reaction, and the kiss. sorry to kill your dreams when they thought about the baby though. haha! I'm not tryna be evil, really! ;) thanks so much for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Sodakandy: glad you liked the chapter! YES, I HEARD! can't wait! :D lmao about Caesar. glad you can dig into a newfound emotion for the kid just based on this story! and hahaha, how rude indeed! I'm glad you liked the gift and I explain a little about why Cindy tried to walk away in the PS at the bottom. she basically just got scared/embarrassed at what she did though. and yup, Riley's a good uncle, isn't he? :) thanks so much for the review!

SexySade: awwwww! yaaaayyyyy! I'm so glad you liked it! I'm so glad I made you a believer! that's a huge accomplishment for me! :D it really makes me happy that you're enjoying the story so much, that you like how I portray the main characters, like how my original characters, and enjoy the plot. :) and I love Huey & Jazmine too. they really are perfect for each other :) thanks so much for the review!

LovinHueyFreeman: don't sue me, I'm broke! and lolz, I think "CAR" when I listen to Burn too! ;) the taxi man was trippin', even though he had a right too. and Riley's clumsy ass always wanna blame people! lol! :) and dear, if Unca Reezy was real, HELL NO you wouldn't get him! he'd be MINE! MINE I TELL YOU! … I'm good. :) glad you enjoyed the gift. the boy's got skills, huh? and LMAO, she def don't gots to lie! happy you enjoyed their little make out scene. lolz! I tried to keep the playful banter goin', they seem like they'd be the ones to still have that, even in the heat of the moment ;) and yes, Riley got wood again. ;) bad luck about the hat. but good thing in the end. that definitely wouldn't be G-rated for Mila right next door :) you're evil! quit tryna sue me over ish! D: glad you enjoyed though! thanks for the review! :)

Jor-El Smith: yay, glad you liked the chapter! hahaha, Riley and Cindy both were cockblocked, but it was HUEY'S fault cuz it's HUEY'S baby! ;) thanks for the review! :)

Edgar H. Sutter: thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! there will definitely be cousins for Jamilah someday, that's already a given :) and lolz, nothing is gonna happen to Huey & Jazmine. I guess that could appear foreshadowing in a way, but no, never! I could never kill off a main character! D: lmaaaooo, I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and say that you are excited for when they do it, correct? lolz! I love it. stay patient, it will be soon. :) thanks for the review!

TheFundraiser61655: hahahahahahahahah, I'm sooorryyyy! thanks so much! glad you liked it! and thank you for your review! :D

bunnybabe247: yay, I'm glad you enjoyed the kiss/moment! :D thanks for the review!

DeLorean Hedgehog: hahaha, trust me I was tryna KEEP it from bein' a cliché! I know everybody was expecting bday sex, but it just wasn't the time. the baby was there! besides, it would've been too predictable. and I don't do predictable ;) yay, I'm glad you like the way their relationship is, based more on character than just about lusting after each other. yes, I've seen some of the those fanfics and there just not my style. LMAO about Riley ordering a McPhearson. is it sad to say I didn't even RECOGNIZE that connection? wow, I wish I would've used that in the line somehow. fail. hahahaha! thanks so much for the review! :)

Paige1292: hahahaha! yaayyy! drinks all around! … of uhh, sparkling cider… y-yeah…. ;) lmao, they definitely need to get it on soon. release some of dat tension from all those years. soon though ;) oh you already KNOW that Huey's gonna have somethin' to say, as usual :) thanks so much for the review!

Jazavelli: hahah, I'm glad to have made you content! :) glad you liked the chapter as well as the serious convo. LMAO at Riley winning in life! ;) hahah, the chapter title was good, huh? ;) thanks for the review!

DMICEPRINCE: hahahah, of course you were in the story! :) and yay, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. yes, Riley was being a very good uncle by thinking about his niece before his own needs :) teehee, the cabbie was like -_- ! and Riley went in on the Rick James, bitch line, huh? hahah! :) thank you so much! and stop dat lyin'! your stories ain't bad! I'm waitin' for you to update your Who Knew story :) let's message each other sometime anyway though! :)

Madame Songstress: hahaha, I'm glad you liked it! :) I'm happy I was able to make you squeal about kiss and that you also enjoyed their conversation. and yay, you liked the picture! :D thanks for the review!

misseylady: hahahaha, me sorryyy! ;) glad you liked the kiss scene! :D and lolz, them damn kids! haha, at you missin' Huey! don't worry, that nigga will be back soon :) thanks for the review!

genissis123: hahahaahaha, I'm glad you liked it! and ugh, that sucks about the wifi! but I do appreciate you continuing to catch up with the story. it means a lot! thanks so much for reviewing! :D

Boondocks23: (**25**): haha, I'm glad I was able to make you laugh. club scenes are fuuunn even though I've only been to a few! and Riley was def givin' Caesar that homicidal look :) (**26**): yaaayyy, I'm glad you found it real! lmao about white chocolate! he sho' did! ;) of course you got a shout-out! thanks for the reviews! :D

ZAAA: hahahaha, thank you for the review… bitch! :)

* * *

><p><strong>PS<strong>: sorry to my reviewers of how short some of my responses are. it's like 4 in the morning and I'm about dead right now. just tryna get this uploaded. why do I always write my review responses last? why? WHY?

And so Riley & Cindy are finally together! Whee! What's to happen today? I'll say it now: this is **NOT** the chapter, calm down. Like I said before, I will _tell you_ when it's about to happen. Yes, I know all of you are eager for them to get to the business, but they can't just skip past their day! Patience! We gotta see what's to go down on a Thursday. You know there's never a day without just a lil bit of drama :P

Vámonos! :D …. Dat's right, I'm soundin' like Dora the damn Explorer up in this bitch! ;)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>So you see, my dearest Riley, it is this instinctive and burning need to procreate between a man and a bitch that not only keeps the human race going, but also fuels many important industries such as my very own."<strong>_

_"So what do you think about homies over hoes?"_

_**"Is that something at Denny's? I-I don't know what that is."**_

_"Homies over hoes? You know, like you supposed to put your homie over a ho. That's how pimps do, right?"_

_**"I don't think 'homies over hoes' is a sentiment that A Pimp Named Slickback can cosign, Riley. I mean, don't get me wrong. A Pimp Named Slickback would put a lot of things over a ho. Money over a ho? Always. Brand new gators over a ho? Absolutely. A turkey sandwich with just tomato? Guaranteed. But homies? Oh no. A Pimp Named Slickback don't do shit for the homies. Let me reiterate. Don't do SHIT for the homies. Unless the homie wanna walk that stroll and get that money, a homie ain't gettin' a goddamn thing. And the same goes for brothers, peeps, dudes, fellas, dunnies, comrades, whatever the fuck niggas is callin' each other nowadays. Sound like some gay shit to me."**_

_**A Pimp Named Slickback**__ & Riley Freeman; The Story Of Gangstalicious Part II_

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

_I done came up, got my name up_

_So when they speak of who blinged up, I'm who they bring up_

_Come up dissin' and you'll come up missin'_

_I'mma cut throat balla like OJ Simpson_

"Babe…. Reezy…. _Reez_, wake up. Your phone."

Riley began to stir at the sound of someone speaking to him, along with the feeling of something vibrating in his pocket. His mahogany eyes began to open, meeting Cindy's cool ice blues.

"Hey, baby." Riley's voice was deep, thick with traces of sleep. He leaned and gently pecked Cindy's lips as he began to sit up, reaching into his pocket to grab his phone.

"Morning." Cindy replied softly, a small smile on her face. Riley leaned his back against his headboard, still while holding Cindy who was now in his lap, her face snuggled into his neck tiredly.

"Hello?" Riley answered his phone right before it stopped ringing.

"Hey, Reezy." He heard the voice of his boss on the other line.

"Diesel? What's up? Why you callin'?" Riley asked, furrowing his brow.

"Look, I know Thursdays are usually your day off, but I need a really big favor. I'm calling to ask if there's any way you can come to work today."

Riley closed his eyes, wanting to groan out loud. "For real? Why though?"

"Because _somebody_ overbooked us for today." Dean said, clearly annoyed.

"I was lookin' at the wrong calendar! It was an accident, stop sweatin' me!" Riley faintly heard the voice of Red in the background. Riley rolled his eyes.

"Shut the hell up and go give her the tattoo she wanted!" Dean snapped. "Anyways, it's busy already and we've got a lot more people scheduled to come in. Matt can't work today because he's sick and Jordan just went out of town last night. So right now, the only people that can work are Red, who I'm ready to _kill_, you, and myself…. And if you don't come, I really think I might kill him."

Riley sighed, his brain already working overtime. The _last_ thing he wanted to do was go into work. Not just because he wanted to spend more time in bed with Cindy (which he did), but also because he didn't know what to do about Jamilah. He purposefully made his schedule set to not work on Thursdays because he usually still had the baby from the night prior. He had to take Jamilah into work one time, a similar incident having happened with being overbooked. Jamilah was _terrified_ of the needles. It had been bad.

"I've got my niece today, man." He started to explain.

"So bring Little One in with you. Come with a few toys and she can hang out in the backroom."

"Nigga, who gon' watch her if we're out in the main room?" Riley challenged.

"_I_ can watch her." Riley looked down to Cindy, who had just spoken.

"Hold on for a sec, D." He took the phone away from his ear and sat up more with her. "Baby, whatchu mean? Don'tchu gotta go to work too?"

"Reez, it's 9:30. I would've already been late. But no. I forgot to tell you that Frank texted me yesterday. I didn't have anyone scheduled for today so I didn't have to go in." She told him, putting her arms around his neck. "If you've gotta go to work, _go_. I can watch her for you." She smiled before giving him a sweet peck on the lips.

_Wait… this means that I seriously could've stayed home all day with her…. Son of a BITCH._

Riley gave her another kiss before he lifted the phone back to his ear.

"Nigga, tell Red that when I _see_ his ass, he better run."

"Can do." Dean chuckled.

"I'll try to be there within the hour."

"Thanks, Reez."

"Ah, fuck you."

"No thanks. See you soon."

Riley ended the call and groaned loudly, leaning his head back to lightly smack against the wall. Cindy chuckled at his dramatics and scooted closer on him, giving him a hug as she put her face in his neck again.

"I ain't goin'." Riley grumbled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes you are." Cindy told him, nuzzling her face into him.

"But… _ooh_…." Riley paused at the feeling of Cindy beginning to plant kisses on his neck. "You… _mm_… you keep doin' that and I _sure_ as hell ain't goin'." He told her seriously.

"I better stop then." Cindy chuckled, pulling her face away. Riley moaned as a complaint. "I'm gonna change. I probably look a hot-ass mess." Cindy rolled her eyes lightly as she got off him.

"Wrong. You gotta be the only girl who can go to sleep sexy and wake up _still_ sexy." Riley smirked, giving her butt a light slap as he followed her off the bed. Cindy grinned up at him over her shoulder.

"Mm-hmm." She replied, moving to the dresser. "You can have the shower first."

"_First_?" Riley grinned naughtily, grabbing new clothes from his side of the drawer. "Let's just save water and go _together_, babe."

"We do that and you _really_ won't wanna go to work." Cindy smirked at him in the mirror.

"Girl, you _durty_. I'm just tryna look out for the environment. Save planet earth and shit." He snickered, sliding closer next to her.

"Oh, I bet you are." Cindy giggled as Riley leaned to kiss her ear. "Reezy… _shower_. Go." She gently pushed him back when he started to nibble.

"Whatever you say, ma." Riley murmured, leaning to her ear one more time. "Just know that I'll be thinkin' of you while I'm in there."

Cindy blushed bright red and bit her lip, turning her head away from him. "I didn't need to know all that." She said, trying to look busy as she dug through her drawers. Riley just chuckled as he stared at her.

"But you like it." He lightly squeezed her ass before he began to walk to the door, stuff in hand.

"Boy…." Cindy shook her head, running her hand through her hair. "I can't deal with you."

"You love me." Riley winked over his shoulder at her as he opened the door and went out, pulling it closed behind him.

_The funny thing is that she probably thinks I'm playin' about thinkin' about her. Hah._

Fifteen minutes later, Riley emerged from the bathroom wearing jean shorts, a white beater, and a gray sleeveless hoodie over it. He then headed to Jamilah's room, approaching the door and pushing it open carefully. The morning rays were shining through the window, illuminating her room softly. Jamilah looked like she was ready to wake up by the way she was stirring, rolling onto her other side. Riley grinned, moving closer to the bed and squatting down beside it to face her.

"Jamiiilaaaahh…." Riley said softly, stroking her head. "You ready to wake up?"

Jamilah's big brown eyes began to flutter open, making Riley smile. They were an exact replica to his own… well, his and Huey's. But it always amazed Riley nonetheless. He couldn't count how many times he'd accidentally been mistaken for her father. He loved it.

"Mornin', Beautiful." Riley leaned to plant a kiss on her nose.

"Unca Reezy," The child's voice sounded happy even though it was tired. "Hi." She smiled at him.

"Hi, baby." Riley returned the smile. "You sleep good?"

"Mhm." She nodded, beginning to sit up while she rubbed her eye.

"I'm proud of you. You just had your first night sleepin' in a real bed and you didn't wake up once. You turnin' into a big girl!" Riley praised as he scooped her into his arms.

"Really?" Jamilah beamed.

"Yup." Riley grinned at her, beginning to leave the room. "You know what that means, right?"

Jamilah tilted her head to the side as she thought. Then a small look of recognition crossed her face. "_Ohhhhh_…. No boys."

"_No boys_!" Riley repeated strongly. His niece giggled.

"Unca Reezy, you already _told_ me that."

"I gotta tell you again now that you's a big girl. _None_! Like _Trey_. Mm-mm." He shook his head quickly.

"Trey's my _friend_, silly."

Riley gave her a playful sideways look. "Mmm-hmm. Wait til I tell yo _daddy_."

"Nooooo!" Jamilah cried, still giggling. Even _she_ knew her father was crazy.

"Hm… _fiiine_." Riley pretended to sigh. "Only because I'm a full supporter of the Stop Snitchin' movement."

"No snitchin'!" Jamilah grinned, shaking her head quickly back and forth.

"Dat's _right_. I taught you well." He snickered as he came to the bottom of the stairs. She was _so_ his niece.

"Whatchu teachin' her, Reez? It betta not be nothin' bad."

They turned to see Cindy walking into the hallway from the kitchen. She had changed into Riley's beater and her baggy sweats, her hair into a cute and messy ponytail.

"Always gotta think the worst of me. I'm teachin' my baby about _life_." He told her dramatically as he stepped into his white Reeboks near the door.

"I'm sure." Cindy grinned, a hand on her hip. "You almost ready?"

"Yeah." He nodded to her before turning back to Jamilah. "Listen, baby. Uncle Reezy's gotta go into work for a little while, okay?"

"Awww." Jamilah frowned.

"_But_," Riley continued. "Aunt Cindy's gonna watch you while I'm gone." Her eyes seemed to brighten slightly at that. "I know you two are gonna have all types of fun, playin' games, actin' crazy, and doin'… whateva it is that girls do." Jamilah smiled as Cindy giggled.

"Never you mind about all that." She told him with a smile.

"I don't need to know." Riley grinned back, then looked back to Jamilah. "You won't even know I'm gone, you'll be havin' so much fun. I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay."

"I know I don't even have to _tell_ you to be a good girl. You always an angel."

"Right!" Jamilah nodded with a smile.

"Dat's my girl. Gimme a kiss?" Riley turned his cheek to her. Jamilah leaned in and held his face, right before she gave him a big zerbert.

"Ohhhh _snap_, you didn't just get me!" Riley started to tickle her while blowing raspberries on her cheek, causing her to laugh.

"Aye, leave my godbaby alone!" Cindy laughed, reaching around and smacking him hard on the butt. Riley stopped and pulled up with a smirk.

"You right. I should probably pick on someone my own size, huh?" Cindy rolled her eyes with a grin. Riley chuckled before turning back to Jamilah and giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "Okay, Mila. I gotta get goin', but I'll be back soon. Love you."

"I love you too, Unca Reezy." Jamilah smiled up at him.

"Aiight, baby." Riley lowered her to ground. "Now _this_ one…." When he pulled back up, he grabbed Cindy's hand and tugged. "I already know that _you're_ a good girl, Mila. I gotta go have a talk with Aunt Cindy outside though. She's bad." He began to pull her to the door while Cindy chuckled.

"The TV's on in the living room, sweetie. You can watch that and I'll be right back." She said over her shoulder.

"Okay!" Jamilah gave Riley a quick wave before she skipped off to the other room.

Riley smirked as he and Cindy stood on the porch, Cindy pulling the door closed behind her. She grinned as she crossed her arms and leaned against it.

"Yeeess?" She said innocently, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a few things, white girl." Riley began, placing his hands on her waist and sliding the tips of his fingers underneath the beater.

"One," He grinned, casually caressing her sides. "I'mma need for you to try real hard not to corrupt my niece."

"No more than you already have, right?" Cindy replied coolly.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Riley took a step closer, giving her sides a firm squeeze. "Two…. I'mma need you to be a good girl til Daddy gets home, ya dig?"

"_Mm,_ and uh… wh-what do you mean by… _that_?" Cindy barely managed to get out when Riley put his face to her neck, beginning to kiss and nuzzle.

"Just be a good girl," He murmured between his kisses. "Take care of Jamilah… make sure the old man ain't actin' out… all dat good shit…. And try keepin' them dirty thoughts out ya head." He gave her a light bite on her collarbone before he pulled back. Cindy was clearly trying not to appear hot and bothered as she looked up at him. Riley grinned widely at her feeble attempt.

"Anything _else_?"

Riley pretended to think. "Hmm… there _was_ a third thing…. Oh yeah." He leaned and connected his lips to hers, pressing her up against the door. Cindy sighed happily into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Riley slipped his tongue into her mouth, beginning to play with hers in a slow and teasing way. After a short while, he pulled back by giving a gentle suck on her bottom lip. He licked his lips while he smirked at her flushed face.

"Don't forget to think about me while I'm gone, baby."

"You're evil." Cindy murmured, leaning to press her lips to his again. Riley chuckled, grinning when he pulled back.

"You know I love you." He told her quietly with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah." Cindy smiled, giving him one last peck. "And I love you." Riley slid his hands back down, that were beginning to creep up the back of her shirt, and patted her butt before pulling away.

"Byyee, sexyyy," Riley gave her his trademark smirk as he started to walk backwards from her. "Can't wait to come back home and uh… for _tonight_…."

A matching smirk appeared on Cindy's face as she looked at him. She chuckled as she opened the door behind her.

"Well now, don't forget to think about _that_ while you're gone, baby." Cindy turned her body and blew a kiss over her shoulder as she started to go in.

"You already knooowww!" Riley called loudly with a big smile as she shut the door with a giggle. He continued to grin as he made his way to Dorothy and got in.

Oh yeah, he couldn't _wait_ for tonight. And he couldn't _wait_ to slap the _shit_ out of Red.

* * *

><p>After Riley had gotten to work, things began to run a little more smoothly with the extra help. It <em>was<em> as busy as Dean had said, the minute one customer would leave, two more would be entering. But Riley dealt with it. And the strangest thing? He didn't have an attitude. Throughout his morning as he gave tattoos, made designs, and scheduled people over the phone, he seemed to maintain an almost pleasant disposition as he interacted with customers. What could he say? He had a little something… or some_one_ on his mind….

"Nigga, what the hell is _up_ with you?"

Riley whipped his head to see Red beside him, giving him a hard glare as he studied him. Riley gave him a crazy look and gestured to the customer that was in front of him across the counter. He turned back to the girl that was giggling at Red's outburst.

"Ignore him, he has mental problems." Riley rolled his eyes at her. "Can't find good help these days, y'know?"

"I know how it is." The customer nodded. Red sucked his teeth, leaning on the counter as he waited impatiently.

"_Anyways_, here's your change. Thanks for bookin' with us and take good care of the tatt, aiight?"

"Definitely. Thanks again Reezy, I _love_ it! You're boss!" She smiled and waved at him before she started making her way to the exit.

"And you know this!" Riley grinned. "Later, girl."

"As I was _sayin'_, what the hell is up with you, nigga?" Riley rolled his eyes and turned around in his chair to Red.

"What's up, _Cliff_? How's your head feelin'?"

"Yeah, fuck you!" Red snapped, rubbing his cheek that probably still stung from Riley's powerful bitch-slap. "I'mma let that slide only because you actin' weird."

"_I'm_ actin' weird? The hell you talkin' about?" Riley rose from his chair and headed for the backroom; for the minute, they didn't have any customers. Red followed right behind him.

"Oh, oh, you don't know how you actin' weird? Really though, Reez?" Red said sarcastically from behind him.

"Nigga, if you don't get off my damn heels." Riley turned around and gave him a warning look to back up. Red crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, but took one step back regardless. "How I been actin' weird?"

"You just been… too… _nice_."

"Nice?" Riley scoffed. "Please. I'm never nice."

"Aiight, aiight, aiight. Nice ain't the word. You just been too…."

"Happy?" This time it came from Dean, who had already been in the room as he worked on a few papers.

"Yeah, dat's it! You been actin' _happy_!" Red snapped his fingers and pointed to Riley.

"You really gonna play me like dat, D? To this fool? Y'all trippin'." He kept his back to them as he went to the mini-fridge and grabbed a Mountain Dew.

"Usually I wouldn't take the time to endorse him, but… he's gotta point." Dean took his eyes off the piece of paper in front of him and looked up at Riley. "Something's different about you today, Reezy." He said with interest as Riley sat at the table.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." He smirked, spinning a chair backwards before he sat down in it. He pulled open the tab and took a few sips as Red began to snap.

"Oooh, this nigga think he slick! But naw, somethin' _definitely_ off. Even _Dom_ sees it, man!" Riley raised an eyebrow, continuing to drink. "I can name a list of stuff that's been wrong witchu since you got in the door!"

"Shoot."

"Fine! One, you actually _workin'_, not just standin' around not doin' shit."

"You're not complaining as usual." Dean added.

"Right! And he actually _talkin'_ to customers? Startin' conversation and shit?"

"That's _rare_ for him. Not to mention the lack of attitude."

"Ohhhh shit, you ain't lyin'! He always be havin' an attitude, even when there's barely any people! But today wit all these folks he's straight? Uh-uh!"

"And..." Dean seemed to pause and focus his eyes on Riley's. "Even stranger… you've been smiling."

Riley almost coughed up some of his drink. "Oh, get the hell out."

Red's eyes widened. "Nigga, you _right_. Homeboy _has_ been smilin'! Yo, when he pimp-slapped me-"

"_Bitch_-slapped you?" Dean corrected with a grin.

"… It was a _pimp_-slap." Red repeated through gritted teeth.

"If it was open-palmed, like I saw that it was, then it was a bitch-slap. But it's the same thing either way. He still made you his bitch regardless." Dean shrugged. Red glared at him in silence for a moment.

"… When he _slapped_ me, this nigga had a smile on his face. And first I just thought, 'This muthafucka just likes to be hurtin' and disrespectin' a nigga,' but I was wrong. This muthafucka been smilin' damn near all _day_."

"Like I said, y'all _trippin'_. I don't smile." Riley told them with a glare.

_Damn, I sound like my hatin' ass brother._

"That's a stretch." Dean said dismissively. "Every once in a while you'll have a day where you're in a noticeably good mood. The question is why."

"Yeah, nigga. And from I can see, it's gotta be somethin' _real_ good. You been smilin' and grinnin' all damn day." Riley took the moment to rise from his chair and dispose of his empty can. "Bein' nice, starin' into space wit dat stupid look, just actin' happy as shit! The only reason I'm ever that happy is when…." Riley walked slower as he heard Red's pause.

_Oh dammit._

"… Is when I have a reason to _GET_ happy!" Red exclaimed with newfound confidence in his accusation.

_Shit. _Riley dropped his can in the garbage and slowly turned around, trying to keep an unreadable face. Dean and Red were now staring at him with goofy smiles but didn't say anything. There was a mini-staredown for a few silent moments, no one wanting to be the first to make a comment. After a while, Riley couldn't take it anymore.

"… I-"

"Ohhhhhhh SHIT, Reezy's trippin' over a girl!" Red yelled, cutting him off immediately as he jumped to his feet.

"I ain't even said nothin'!" He tried to argue.

"It's all over your face, Reez." Dean chuckled. "And if I'm correct, you're probably trippin' over that friend of yours."

"I-"

"You are." Dean nodded.

"I ain't _said_ nothin'!" Riley repeated.

"You talkin' about the chick that was in here yesterday? Blondie?" Red asked Dean.

He nodded. "Yeah. Cute little thing."

"Oh hell yeah she is. I could see why the nigga would wanna get friendlier wit _her_." He said casually, taking a step around the table, away from Riley.

"Nigga… I _will_ come over there and snatch you up. Watch your mouth." Riley narrowed his eyes and gave him a hard glare. Surprisingly, Red didn't seem too intimidated as he grinned and glanced over at Dean.

"Ooh. Defensive, aren't we? And what I said wasn't even that bad, yo." Dean nodded in agreement as Riley rolled his eyes hard. "Nigga, I gotta question, and don't take it all personal and try to go all Rambo and shit. It's just a question, aiight?" Riley stared at him blankly, knowing he was going to ask regardless. Red's grin widened before he spoke.

"Did you tap that?"

"Nigga _what_! Why the hell would I tell you about my business and why the _hell_ are we still _talkin'_ about this?" Riley snapped.

"Yo, you the one who always wanna bring up, when it's convenient for _you_, dat we homies for life. You don't wanna talk about this wit your homie?"

"_No_!"

"So you tellin' me that you didn't hit that?"

"Nigga, _no_!"

"You ain't lyin'?"

"_No_!"

"You _definitely_ didn't have sex wit her yet?"

"I said _no_, muthafucka, not yet!" Riley closed his eyes right after he said it, wanting to face-palm himself.

_Fuck._

"Aaaahhhh!" Red let out, a giant smile on his face. "He said yet! You heard him, D!" Dean nodded slowly, giving Riley a grin.

"Oh, fuck y'all." Riley muttered, beginning to go back into the main room. Of course, Red followed right behind him. Dean rose from the table with his stuff and also trailed behind them.

"I could say somethin' smart about _that_ comment, but I ain't. Don't want you lashin' out again."

"Wise." Riley rolled his eyes.

"But aye. You for real? I mean about not fuckin' her yet. Y'all been friends for _how_ long? And yo record, so you _say_, is usually a hit on the first night." Riley fought the urge not to strangle him as he turned to face Red. But Dean spoke before he did.

"I can already tell that this one's different, Red." He spoke, surprising Riley. "She definitely isn't anything casual to him. He's serious about her."

"What are you, Dr. Vin or somethin'?" Riley said, but they both just continued to look at him.

"You mean homeboy's catchin'… _feelings_?" Red asked Dean, almost sounding serious. He nodded in response.

"Yo, how you gon' nod yes for me?" Riley crossed his arms. They needed to quit lookin' at him like that.

"Nigga… are you _sprung_?" Red asked, the humor gone from his voice.

Riley stared back at him. Honestly, maybe he would've talked to Dean about it _alone_. He was almost fatherly in a way to him. Riley sometimes came to him when he needed to talk; the dude had good advice and Riley knew their talks stayed between them. Red on the other hand… that nigga couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his life. And he never let anything go; once knowing information, he'd usually run it into the ground. So now, when met with this relevant question, Riley didn't know what to say. He couldn't deny it… he didn't know how deep he was in, but he knew that he had it _bad_ for Cindy. The girl had been on his mind all day. Repeats of their night, their conversations, and their kisses played on a constant loop. He knew he was workin' hard just because he was motivated to get home to her; To see those blue eyes, hear that silky smooth voice, and kiss those beautiful lips. Riley couldn't believe he was thinking like this, yet at the same time, couldn't be too surprised about it. He knew… he was _falling_. Fast and hard. He'd been doing it since before the girl even left.

Riley blinked at Red, then glanced over his shoulder at Dean. He was giving him this look with a slight grin, almost daring him to try and deny it. Riley scratched his neck and started to edge over to go to his parlor chair.

"Um… I've got work to do." He said, cutting off eye contact from him as he quickly turned his back. After a few moments, he glanced back to see Red still standing there, jaw dropped. Dean was chuckling beside him.

"D… he ain't answer my question…. He ain't deny it…."

"I know."

"I'm SCARED, man."

"Hopefully you'll understand one day." He patted him on the back as he went to the counter and dropped his papers down. "Hey, it's a little after one. Do you wanna grab lunch? I'm starving." Red barely nodded, moving slowly towards the door looking dazed. Dean rolled his eyes briefly at him. "You comin', Reez?"

Riley shook his head. "Nah, I ain't hungry just yet. You guys go 'head. I'll stay in case we get a walk-in."

"Alright, cool."

"Twenty minutes, nigga."

"You ain't the boss of me, Slinky." Dean smirked before he headed out.

"Bitch!" Riley shouted behind him.

"That was a good one though, right?" He called back.

"Get the fuck out, nigga!" Riley replied loudly, even though he was trying not to grin. Asshole.

He turned around in his chair and continued with the design he was working on. No one had asked him to, he was just in the mood to make something new. He paused after a few minutes when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and grinned to see that it was a picture message from Cindy. He opened it to see a close-up picture of her and Jamilah smiling sweetly at the camera. The subtitle underneath read: "_We miss you, Unca Reezy._"

Riley smiled at the pick-me-up from his two favorite girls. He started to reply with a text when he heard the entrance bell ring. He kept his back turned anyway, quickly tapping out: "_You already know that Reezy misses his babies too_."

"Hey, welcome to Wunce Inked," Riley began, right as he hit send. He turned around in his chair. "What can I do for…." He paused mid-sentence when his eyes focused on the person standing near the door.

"What's up, Reezy?"

Kelly. Chick-fil-A Kelly.

_Dammit shit fuck!_

"Oh heeyyy! Uhh, w-what's up? Whatchu doin' here, girl?" Riley said awkwardly as he stood and approached the counter. His voice sounded fake as hell, even to him.

"My day off today. Decided to come in for a new tatt. Wondering if you'd be the one to give it to me." She said casually, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear.

_Give it to you? Give _what_ to you?_ Riley thought. The way she said it was weird. Or maybe it was the fact that Cindy put into his head that she liked him. Damn it.

"Uh… yeah. I mean, I kinda have to. My boss and co-worker are at lunch and I'm the only one here." He explained in a ramble. He noticed that Kelly's eyes seemed to light up at the fact that they were alone. Shit.

"Excellent." She smiled. "Do I pay now or after?"

"After's fine." He said, gesturing for her to follow him to his area. "Um, so what kinda tattoo you lookin' for?" He asked, sitting down in his chair.

Kelly grinned at him before she sat her purse down and then proceeded to unzip her cropped black jacket that bared her midriff. Underneath she was wearing a skinny tube top that had a camo design.

_Aiight, it ain't _that_ hot outside_. Riley thought to himself at the lack of clothing she was wearing. It was weird to see her in anything other than her uniform. Now here she was practically stripping in front of him. She was a pretty girl and had a nice body, Riley couldn't lie about that. But he just wasn't impressed, or interested for that matter.

After she took off her jacket, Kelly turned around and pointed to her very lower back, right above her low-rise jean shorts. "I'm thinkin' of gettin' it right about here."

_Tramp stamp… great…._

"Do you know whatchu want?" Riley asked, turning in his chair to gather some of his supplies from his desk.

"Words. I want it to say '_R. Kelly_' in script."

Riley's hands paused for a moment at that. What?

"R. Kelly?" He repeated, glancing at her. "You mean like the singer, R. Kelly?"

She just gave him a tiny little smirk. "Sure."

_Sure? _For whatever reason, that didn't sit right with Riley. It seemed… too coincidental….

"… Okay." Was all he gave as a reply. He quickly showed her the different fonts he could do and she chose the fanciest one. Riley got the paper that he needed for the stencil and began to write it out, not believing that he was really about to give this girl an R. Kelly tattoo. Hmmm….

"Haven't seen you for a few days, Reez." She said as he drew. She was standing beside him as he was in his chair. She was looking at some of the art he had done that hung on the wall in front of him, but then she began to watch over his shoulder. Riley _hated_ when people hovered, especially when he was working.

"Uhh… yeah, you know how it is. Tryin' new places… Rick-Rossin' it, you know. Always switchin' it up."

"You never switch it up though." Kelly said bluntly. "You used to eat there almost every day. Same time, same order. It's sorta weird that I haven't seen you since Monday."

"Uhhh… just… tryna change my diet… yeah. Gotta watch my figure and all dat shit." Riley tried to joke.

"Oh please. You're sure as hell keepin' up with your figure. You been workin' out?" She asked, brushing her hand on his shoulder and down his upper bicep.

Riley let out a nervous chuckle and wriggled his arm from underneath, pulling it back. "Uh, nah, nah, not in a few days. You, uh, wanna take a seat?"

"No thanks, I'm good." She replied easily. "But _damn_. You sho' do look like you have. You got it goin' on, boy."

_What the HELL? This chick never been this bold before! … Or maybe she has and I'm just now noticin'. Damn it Cindy, for pointing it out!_

"Uh, thanks." Riley stood from the chair, forcing her to back off him a little, thank God. "Here's the design. Is it aiight?"

"It's perfect. I can't wait." She grinned up at him from under her lashes.

_The fuck!_

"Riiight. Uh, I just gotta go copy this onto the actual stencil paper. I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here." She said, plopping down his chair.

_Oh NOW you wanna sit… in _my_ chair._

Riley left the room with the sketch and began the process of getting it ready. He thought to himself while he did. Maybe he was reading way too much into it. He had an overactive imagination sometimes, so maybe he was making something out of nothing. He never saw any signs of her liking him prior to Cindy commenting about it. So maybe she's really not. She probably wasn't. His head was just playing with him. He had to just treat like he had before, maybe then it wouldn't feel so awkward for him as it did now. Yeah, that's it.

Riley took the final sketch of the stencil and grabbed some more things before he headed back to the room. Kelly smiled when he entered and rose from his chair, making room for him. Riley set the stuff down at his desk, beginning to sort through his supplies.

"Okay, I got your stencil ready. All I gotta do is clean the area and put it on 'fore I start." He said, turning to her.

"No problem." Kelly grinned, turning around and slightly shimmying her pants down a little lower to show the top of her lacy underwear.

_THIS girl! I ain't need to see all dat._

"Uh, yeah, you can sit in the chair." He gestured to it with a raised eyebrow. Kelly nodded before she plopped down backwards in it. She seemed to jut her ass out a little as she sat. Really though?

Riley concealed his sigh as he put on his gloves. Then he grabbed his liquid soap and poured a little on a paper towel. He sat down and raised her higher in the chair before he scooted closer and began to wipe. She began to giggle at his touch, saying that it was cold. Riley doubted that. She giggled and made little noises the entire time he cleaned and even when he finally applied the stencil. He _wanted_ to say, "Damn, shut _up_ for like 2 minutes! Just _two_!" But obviously, he knew that wouldn't be the best idea.

"Aiight," Riley pulled away and stood from his chair, sorting through more things on his desk. "I just gotta let that dry for like five minutes." He noticed that Kelly turned around to glance at him from the corner of his eye. "Til then, we can talk about what color you want. I can do it normal in black, I got a bunch of other colors you can pick from, I can do a combo of-AYE!"

Riley jumped and whipped around at the feeling of a light hand run over his butt. His eyes locked on Kelly who was sitting in the chair with an innocent look, her right hand now running through her hair as if she hadn't done anything.

"Kelly, what the hell? You can't be doin' that!" Riley exclaimed, trying not to yell at her. But was she crazy?

"Oh, why not?" Kelly said offhandedly, as if it wasn't a big deal. "It's not like there's anyone _here_." As she said that, Riley almost didn't notice that her hand was back. This time it was attempting to slyly run down the _front_ of his pants. Riley glanced down right before she could make contact with him and jumped _way_ back.

"_YO_!" To hell with not yelling. "I'm serious Kelly, STOP! I'm in a _relationship_!" He finally dropped the bomb he _thought_ would make her fall back.

"You tryna say that she better than all of me?" Kelly was still sitting in her chair but turned all the way around now, gesturing to herself as she leaned back, her legs wide open as if to say _do me_.

_This hoe WISHES!_

Riley gave her a look. "_Yes_." He stressed with emphasis.

Kelly rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Well if you talkin' about that white girl, _Cynthia_ or whatever-the-fuck her name is, I seriously doubt it. She can't do shit compared to what I can do for you."

_This bitch done lost… her… MIND. _Riley's eyes narrowed as he began to walk near her again.

"Aiight. _First_ of all, I'mma need you to watch yo tone and to keep her name out yo goddamn _mouth_. And I mean that." His voice was low and angry. "And second? Even if I wasn't with her, I _still_ wouldn't be with you. Sad, but true." He ended with a shrug. Kelly gave him a hard and intense glare. A small part of Riley felt slightly bad, knowing his words were harsh, but this bitch done pissed him off. She just fucked up their friendship.

"I ain't doin' this, man." Riley continued, running a hand over his face. "I'mma get one of my co-workers to give you this tattoo _if_ you still want it."

_Twenty minutes done passed! Where the hell are they?_

"You _have_ to do it, you're the one I requested." Kelly snapped at Riley. He did a double-take, glaring right back at her.

"Girl, who do you think you is, comin' into _my_ place and tellin' _me_ what to do? I ain't gotta do _shit_."

"So what if I sue you for that, Reez?" She rose from the chair as she crossed her arms. "I'm pretty sure it's in your manual or whatever-the-fuck rules of your job that if a customer specifically requests someone, they're _obligated_ to do it. So if you don't, more than likely I can get you in trouble for that."

Riley stared at the girl, who was being so dead serious…. Then he let out a small snicker before he began chuckling.

"You crazy for _real_, yo. You gonna try and sue me over not doin' your tattoo, though? You done lost yo rabbit-ass mind!" He finally stopped laughing and just stared at her evenly. "But you know what? If that's what it comes down to, _sue_ _me_. I'd rather go to court over something as stupid as this than to give yo ass _anything_. Besides, it's not like I can't turn it right around on you for fuckin' sexual harassment."

"Boy please, you ain't got shit-" She stopped when Riley immediately pointed behind her to the camera in the ceiling corner. He smirked.

"I think I do. _And_ I know a lawyer? _Try me_." His voice was slightly low again. "I don't wanna have to take it there, but I will. Don't _mess_ with me."

Kelly gave him a venomous look as she got closer to him. "You know what? Fuck this and fuck _you_." She practically spat, poking him hard in the chest as she passed by him to snatch her jacket and purse from the other chair.

"Too bad _you_ never will!" Riley retorted at her turned back. He knew it was a low-blow, but the bitch put her hands on him one too many times.

Kelly slowly turned around with a murderous scowl, her eyes glowering at him as she passed. Riley gave her a similar glare in return, not backing down until she stormed all the way out. He let out a big sigh and sunk down into his chair.

_Damn, I guess I'm never eatin' at Chick-fil-A again._ He thought with a light eyeroll. The bridge Kelly had just burned was un-repairable, and they both knew it. It was pretty sad too. He really did think of her as a chill girl, a homie, a friend. But nothing more. Why couldn't they just stay that way? Why did she have to complicate it by wanting more? Damn.

He glanced at his phone and glanced at the picture Cindy had sent him. Then he checked the time. Only 1:31 PM. Not even 24 hours, shit not even _12_ hours from being in a relationship and shit was already tryna pop off. Why was he not surprised? He couldn't help but grin at the ridiculousness of it all.

Same old shit. Just a different day.

"I'm tellin' you nigga, she wanted me! She _soooo_ wanted me!" Riley glanced up to see Red and Dean making their way back through the entrance.

"Oh definitely. The way she rolled her eyes at you twelve times within only five minutes was obviously a sign."

"Man, fuck you! It was the _way_ she rolled her eyes that said it all. Ooh, she wants it." Red grinned, plopping himself to lean over the counter.

"Off." Dean nudged him and grabbed the papers from under him. Then he turned to Riley. "What's up? Did you get a customer while we were gone?"

Riley blinked at him then glared lightly. "That was _way_ over twenty damn minutes."

"Now you know how I feel when you disappear for over forty." Dean replied with ease. "How was it?"

Riley chuckled humorlessly. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why?" Red asked.

"Mind your business." Riley quipped before spinning back around to his desk.

"Damn, what happened to _yo_ sprung-ass mood?"

"Nigga…." Riley warned, not turning around.

"Hey, did you wanna go on break now? We can handle it for a while." Dean asked him, pausing at the door to the backroom.

"Nah man, I'm good. I think I'm just gonna skip my lunch today." Dean blinked at him, as well did Red.

"This muthafucka always hungry though." Red muttered loudly enough.

"Are you _sure_?"

"I can't be dealin' wit his evil ass if this nigga don't eat no food."

"Shut up." Dean turned to silence Red. Then he turned back to Riley. "But really, are you sure? I'll even bump up your time to thirty. You technically didn't even have to come in today."

Riley nodded. "It's no big deal. But yeah, I'm straight."

Dean looked at him for a moment before something seemed to click in his head. He grinned.

"You workin' through your lunch to get out of here earlier?" The way he said sounded more like a statement.

Riley tried not to grin as he shrugged. "The faster I get done, the faster I can go home, D."

"Home to _wifey_?" Red commented.

Riley just glanced over his shoulder with a smirk but didn't respond.

_Yup._

* * *

><p>Yes, this was filler-y. Yes, it was much shorter than the previous two. Yes, I know it didn't contain nearly as much RileyCindy as you wanted. But I PROMISE to make up for that next chapter. I've already got some ideas. Riley will be coming home after all ;) ;)

Who does Kelly think she is, comin' up in there like she cray-cray? The bitch was psycho though, for real. An R. Kelly tattoo though? That's a little crazy. Stalker.

Random PS: So glad to see that you enjoyed last chapter. Few things I forgot to clear up for the general audience. The reason Cindy walked away after she initially kissed Riley was because she got really scared/embarrassed. It was an impulse to kiss him, she couldn't really believe that she did it, and she was scared how he'd react. Obviously homegirl needs punched for even thinking that the reaction would be negative :) And lol, idk where she was going when she headed for the door. Probably to hide in the bathroom, idk. The other thing that I thought of after it was finished, is that I don't know why Cindy ever worked at McDonald's if her parents were rich. Lolz! Let's just say she went through that period where she wanted money that was hers and hers alone. Yeah, let's go with that :)

Disclaimers: I still don't own Mountain Dew or Reeboks.

I looooovee my readers. I looooovee my reviewers. You make staying up til the early morning to write this chapter worth it! :)

Shout-out to mikestar for the quote suggestion. I love that one too :)

That's it for now. New chapter near the end of the week? :)

Thanks for reading! Adios! ;)

~Schweetie


	28. From Sugar Sweet: Part I

Hello my friends! :)

I'd like to take the time to thank:

Edgar H. Sutter: oh yes, Cindy's on his mind all day. lol, glad you got the R. Kelly joke. that girl is crazy! she made Riley have to get harsh, but you could tell he felt bad about it. haha, this chapter is about Cindy and half of her day :) enjoy and thank you for the review!

LovinHueyFreeman: LMAO, I'm sorry guuuurrll! you know I was plaayyyiinn! ;) and haha, I'll give a nigga a translation if a nigga can borrow a french fry! ;) I know, everyone probably booed at the fact that Reezy had to go. but there's a reason in the end. it also led to some sexiness for this chapter ;) haha, I'm glad you like Red & Dean. they crazyyy. steady doggin' their boy. cuz Riley is sprunggg! ;) and Kelly's just crazy… and delusional. lolz! like for real. I don't' even wanna know what would've happened if Cindy had been there! aww, isn't she a good gf though? sending cute pictures to make his day better? adorable :) and you know what girl, I'm gettin' sick of you tryna bust me! I thought we was homies for life and you after my money! I got somethin' for you nigga! I ain't ever goin' down, NEVER! …. aiight. thanks for the review, homie! :)

Jazavelli: hahaha, I'm glad you liked the tattoo! :) she crazy for REAL! hahah! she loses at life. needs to sit her ass down. ;) thanks so much for the review! it made me giggle :)

Sodakandy: lmao, I actually got that line from _The Pause_ episode of Boondocks. The character that was supposed to represent Tyler Perry was freakin' out and screamed that right before saying, "Let us pray." I rolled! Kelly is just a hoe, man. and aw, i'm sorry you had a bad experience. you were nowhere close to how Kelly was though. she was straight triflin'! lol, sorry to disappoint but nothing tragic/depressing is going to happen in this story! hahah! I definitely can't do those types of stories! :D thanks for the review!

Iloveyou1234567890123: OHHHHHHHHH! whatcha say? whatcha saaaaayyyyy? an update the very next DAY, man! mwahahahah! gotcha ;) but I digress. anyhoo, Riley definitely is a real man by not paying any attention to that tramp. like he'd ever :) I like that you love Jamilah! haha! thanks for the review! :)

tierrayaoi: aww, thank you! I'm glad you liked it! thanks for the review! :)

Mr. Alaska: yaaayy, I'm glad you thought so! I was kinda sad cuz I barely had the first half with just Riley & Cindy stuff. BUT… BUT my nigga… if you thought THAT was an overload… then you 'SHO ain't ready for this chapter ;) assuming you haven't just skipped right down and started reading immediately, I'll continue! haha, yes Riley has to go to work. Cockblocked again :) and he gets ragged on by his boys! they deaded him! lolz! and calm down, nigga. this is probably the last time we see Kelly. in the rare event that she's in the future, it'll only be so Cindy can cuss her out and curb-stomp her :D thanks for the review! UPDATE YOURS! :D

DeLorean Hedgehog: thank you, I'm glad you agree :) and oh yeah, there's gotta be just a little to keep it interesting :) and Riley may have been the hit&quit type in the past, but it's clear that he's definitely not with Cindy. :) hahah, Kelly's gone, don't even worry about her no more! glad you liked the chapter! thanks for the review!

DMICEPRINCE: yo, guess what? YOU THE 350TH REVIEWER! and what's even crazier is that only a few chapters back, the 24th chapter to be correct, I was congratulating you for bein' the 300th! That's crazy! do it one more time and then I know you plannin' it! ;) anyways, onto your review! Kelly IS a straight up hoe. no respect, man. Just triflin' and ghetto! Riley definitely loves Cindy too much to even give dat tramp a thought! hahaha, sprung is the closest word I could find that clearly represented the state of falling in love. I don't even really use the word, but it does seem to fit him, huh? :) Red and Dean are messed up for doggin' him about it though! haha! and definitely update soon! the ideas will come when you're least expecting them. that's ALWAYS how it is for me. actually, the ideas always come to ME when I'm super busy with shit and don't have the required time to work on it… but I force time anyway screwing myself up wit other stuff that matters. ooh, don't even get me started! hahahaha! anyyywayss, I'm glad you liked the chapter and check so frequently! that makes me so happy! thanks for the review! :)

genissis123: hahahahaha, I'm glad you love Red and have claimed him as your boyfriend! he's a clown! :) yaayy, for you finding a way to keep updated! that's awesome! thanks for reviewing! :D

jazzyhue20: ohhhh SHIT, you on a rampage! you ready to JUMP over this hoe! I'm gettin' you INTO this! I'm so proud! hahaha! for real though, that's awesome :) don't worry. I doubt the bitch will be back. like I said, the only way she EVER would is to receive dat ass-whoopin'. :) lmaaaooo, RIGHT? Riley must be a good-ass friend to Dean cuz there's no WAY I'd go in on my day off? AND I'm wit the boo? giiiirl please. and hahaha, the _Shinin'_ episode did pop in my mind after I read over that mini-interrogation part! :) hahah, Red & Dean definitely didn't plan that. The hoe just has the worst possible timing. lolz! glad you enjoyed Jamilah's cutness! Riley steady hatin' on Trey. even thinkin about tellin' Huey. even the BABY knows her daddy is insane! ;) cockblocked yet again. Riley and Cindy definitely need to get it in…. Soon enough, dear ;) thanks soooo much for the review! it made me laugh! :)

bunnybabe247: hahaha, I'm glad you liked the chapter! and another reviewer just commented about the Shinin' episode too! that wasn't even intentional but I guess it did kinda come off that way! lmao! :) and please, Kelly is so out of here. ;) thanks for the review! :)

Paige1292: girl! i JUST caught you! i'm all ready to update and shit, makin' last minute once-overs while i'm in my editor and i notice that i have an email from FanFic tell me you went and updated! so i'm writing you in right now :D Kelly a dumb broad. like for real. straight up crazy. she obviously DO have a death wish, hittin' (and touchin') on Riley when she know he with Cindy? mm-mm. AND the hoe actin' like Riley already belongs to her! tryna get a tattoo representin' them? niggas still crazy. lolz! aww, i'm glad you find Jamilah cuuutee. she has a small dose of innocence cuteness in this chapter too :) and hah, Red's so dumb. glad you like him too! also happy that you lovin' the Riley/Cindy relationship. you see a lot more of it this chapter ;) ;)

So last chapter was a filler. Pre-warning: this chapter is also kind of a filler. Don't gimme that look! lolz! You'll enjoy this one though. Much better than the last. I was totally flowin' with this one. And there's plenty of Riley/Cindy sexy cuteness for everyone. DAT'S a promise ;) ;) ;)

And YO! I just made two updates in less than 24 hours! I'm on a roll! Y'all betta gimme some props. It's all for you ;)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ewwww... Mrs. Dubois, your peach cobbler look like throw up."<br>**

"_Boy!"_

"**It do, look! It look like throw up with peas in it. Mrs. Dubois, you been eatin' peas?"**

"No, I-"

"_Boy, come here! What's wrong with you?"_

"**What's wrong with me, what's wrong with **_**her**_**? She the one who brought vomit over here in a****Tupperware container."**

"_That is not vomit! It just look like vomit. Now apologize to Mrs. Dubois."_

"Um, i-i-it's okay... really..."

"**Fine! Mrs. Dubois, I'm sorry your peach cobbler look like vomit with peas."**

"_Dammit, boy!"_

"Guys, please, you know we don't have to..."

"**I don't care if you beat me Granddad, I won't eat it! That… is **_**disgusting**_**! It's completely uncalled for!"**

"_You'll eat it if I have to hold you down and shove it down your throat!"_

"Really, I didn't mean for it to be..."

"**I know what you're tryin' do! You tryin' kill me! I HATE you!"**

"_You are gonna eat that cobbler and you gonna act like you like it!"_

"**I don't wanna eat the cobbler! I DON'T WANNA EAT THE COBBLER!"**

**~Riley Freeman, **_Robert Jebediah Freeman (AKA Granddad),_& Sarah Dubois; The Itis

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

**To Caesar: **_**You owe me five bucks, nigga. Pay up :)**_

Cindy grinned at her text to Caesar before she sent it. He probably had just been playing as usual, but it didn't matter. A bet was a bet. He bet and he lost. And Cindy don't play when it came to her money.

Cindy headed back up the stairs from the laundry room. She decided that she'd get a few loads done while Jamilah was taking her nap. She figured she'd help the boys out first and get her clothes done last. She had changed her outfit again so she could wash the beater that she'd pretty much claimed as her own. Cindy was now wearing a "borrowed" black beater of Riley's with red shorts underneath. Because the boy was so damn tall, it hung like a dress on her, stopping at her upper thigh just enough to make out the very bottoms of her shorts. It also kept drooping low and revealing her cleavage, emphasized more due to the strapless push-up bra she'd worn to the club. She had to keep reminding herself to tug it up. It didn't matter though. Cindy _loved_ to wear his clothes. The amazing smell of him was so comforting. She couldn't get enough.

Once Cindy made it to the second floor, she walked down the hall and knocked on Granddad's door.

"Come in." She heard him say over faint music.

She pushed open the door slowly and saw Granddad standing at his mirror as he buttoned his favorite green sweater over a plain white shirt. Cindy tried not to chuckle at the music he always seemed to be listening to.

_Sing a song…._

"Hi, Granddad." She smiled, stepping into the room.

"Hello, Cutie-Pie," He seemed to appreciate the fact that she called him 'Granddad'. "What can I help you with?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just doin' some loads of laundry and came to get yours, if you don't mind." She said, pointing to the small wicker basket full of clothes.

"Oh, you don't have to do mine! I can get it myself."

Cindy gave him a playful look before she lifted the basket from the ground. "Granddad, I've got it. Really. I've done men's laundry before, it's no big deal. I insist. In fact, I'm not even asking anymore." She grinned, holding the basket away from him.

Granddad chuckled. "Hey, if you see anything questionable in there, it's _Riley's_. He likes to throw the stuff he doesn't want to talk about in here and act like it's mine. Thinkin' I've got Alzheimer's or somethin', shoot!"

"I'll remember that." Cindy giggled, about to leave the room.

"Thank you, Cutie-Pie." His kind voice stopped her, causing her to turn around. "You've been such a positive difference since you've been here. And even though it's unfortunate about the events that led you to be here, Riley and I are both glad that you're staying with us… _especially_ Riley. That boy cares about you more than you'll ever know." He smirked slightly as he said this, causing Cindy to smile even though her face felt warm.

"Thank you. And I care about the both of you too. You already know that. I'm still just really thankful that you're allowing me to stay here."

"You'll always be welcome in this house for as long as you need, dear."

"Wow… thank you, Granddad." She said sincerely. This man truly was like a grandfather to her.

"Of course." He smiled at her before turning slightly to grab his hat. "Now if you're still planning to do that laundry, which you _don't_ have to by any means, feel free to just drop the basket in my room. I'm gonna be out for a while. Got myself a lunch date."

"_Ooooh_! Okay Mr. Bitches, I see you!" Cindy grinned, causing Granddad to laugh.

"And you know this! The ladies can't stay away from a fine specimen such as myself."

"It must be the Freeman gene." Cindy nodded understandingly.

"Who do you think my boys got it from?" He gave her a wink before he headed out of the room in front of her.

_Wait, what?_ The way he said that and the way he winked was almost like he knew something. Did he already _know_ what was going on between her and Riley?

"See you in a few hours, Cutie-Pie!" He waved at her before he headed down the stairs.

"Bye!" She waved slightly back.

_Nah… there's no way…. Right?_

Cindy was distracted when her phone began to ring in her pocket.

_When the pimp's in the crib, ma  
>Drop it like it's hot, drop it like it's hot, drop it like it's hot<br>When the pigs try to get at ya  
>Park it like it's hot, park it like it's hot, park it like it's hot<br>And if a nigga get a attitude  
>Pop it like it's hot, pop it like it's hot, pop it like it's-<em>

"Hello?"

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?" She heard Caesar's voice say, sounding annoyed.

"Afternoon, sunshine." Cindy giggled into the phone.

"Are you serious, Cin? Y'all didn't get it in?" He replied bluntly.

"I love that you're so engaged with my sex life just because you _lost_ your stupid bet."

"Girl, it ain't even about that. I can't _believe_ you. All the shit I did? That was _guaranteed_ birthday sex! What the hell happened when y'all got home?"

"All the shit you did?" Cindy repeated, ignoring his outburst. "Whatchu talkin' about?"

"Makin' Riley jealous as hell, flirtin' like I do, dancin' like I'm sexin' you, gettin' Hiro to play all them damn songs-"

"What? I thought you only requested the last one!"

"Girl please, I requested half the shit y'all were grindin' to. All _that_ and y'all didn't bump? Explain!"

Cindy was cracking up, beginning to go downstairs with Granddad's basket. "Oh my gosh, you're _insane_. And aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"_Heelll_ no. I called off. I'm tired as hell."

"From your night with _Anthia_?" Cindy grinned.

"You ain't gettin' no type of details til you give me some, chick. Get talkin'." Cindy rolled her eyes with a smile. Damn, she loved Caesar. He was a like a male, not-gay version of Jazmine. She could talk with him about anything.

"Fiiiiine." Cindy pretended like it was a bother to talk about, even though she sort of wanted to gush. But real niggas didn't do that shit. "We got back and he told me he had a surprise for me. He made me this _beautiful_ portrait of me, Ceez. You have to see it."

"Take a pic and send it later. Now _why_ didn't you jump him after he showed you that romantic shit, girl?" Caesar asked playfully.

"Well… I didn't jump him… but I kissed him."

"Aw shit, there you go. Was it _gooood_?"

"Muthafucka, stooop! Gay!" She was laughing as she made it to the laundry room. She sat the basket down and began to sort through as she waited for the current load to get done.

Caesar was laughing too over the phone. "I'm kiddin', yo. But what happened then?"

"Well, then I kinda got scared cuz I really didn't _mean_ to kiss him-"

"Mm-hmm." He quickly dismissed.

"I'm serious! It was such an impulse and I couldn't even believe I really _did_ it, y'know? So I tried to fall back, but he told me to kiss him again."

"Ooh shit, my nigga's gettin' bold. Thanks to _me_."

"_Anyways_. I was ready to, but he sorta kissed _me_ first. God, it was amazing." Cindy smiled as she thought about it.

"Then what happened? Make out session?"

Cindy felt her face heat up. "Uhhh, y-yeah..."

"I don't need the dirty details, but why the hell didn't you go all the way?"

"He was goin' for a condom when-"

"_Aahh_, I just said I didn't _need_ all that!"

"Shut the hell up, you wanted to hear this story! He was _reachin'_ for one but he grabbed somethin' of Jamilah's by mistake. That's when we remembered that she was right next door sleepin'."

"DAMN! You serious, yo?"

"Yep."

"Can you say cockblock?"

"Aye, it's not the baby's fault." Cindy pointed out.

"Of course not, it's Huey's. You need to knock the hell out of him for not pickin' up his kid. Jazmine too."

"I plan to." Cindy chuckled.

"Then what'd y'all do?" He asked.

"Just… stayed up and talked…. We're together now." Cindy smiled as she said this.

"It's about damn _time_! Y'all so slow."

"Shut the hell up, nigga."

"Have you told your bestie about everything yet?"

"Not yet. I don't wanna call her at work. I'll just wait until they get Jamilah."

"Aww, I'm the first to know? I'm flattered."

"Yeah, yeah. I know you better give me the details to your night with _yo_ girl." Cindy grinned. She started to take the clothes out of the washer that just got finished and put them in the dryer.

Caesar chuckled into the phone. "Whatchu wanna know, girl?"

"Um, maybe what the hell happened? Details, bitch."

"It ain't nothin' big like whatchu think. I just went over to her house and we chilled."

"… Dat's all you're gonna give me? Y'all _chilled_? How?"

"We just talked, man. We hang out and talk all the time. Get to know each other more, share interests and stuff. It's nice. She's easy to talk to." His voice sounded happy as he told her about it.

"Aww... If you don't mind me askin'… where were y'all?"

"Uh, her place, I told you that."

"Dat's not what I mean, nigga." Cindy smirked. "_Where_ were you in her house? When y'all were talkin'?"

"… Um… her room…."

"On her _bed_, my nig?" His short moment of silence was enough. "Aww shit, bruh! I see you."

"Aiight, you goin' in. It ain't all like dat."

"Occasional make out session?"

"Well, y-yeah…."

"Was it _gooood_?" Cindy repeated his earlier line with a grin.

"Oh my God, I can't stand you." He sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

"You love me. But for real? Did _you_ get it in?"

"Nah, I haven't done it with her yet. We're takin' it slow. It's kind of a nice change of pace actually. She's different. I ain't tryna rush anything. I _want_ to take the time to get to know all about her before we go to the next level. She's special. Wifey material for sure."

"Awwwwww!" Cindy cooed into the phone. "I'm happy for you, Ceez. And you're right. Definitely take it slow with her if she's that special to you."

"Definitely…. Of course, I won't take it so slow where we're in limbo for thirteen _years_, now."

"Fuck you, nigga!" Cindy laughed.

"I mean, come on. That's ridiculous."

"I'm leaving you."

"Double or nothing for belated birthday sex tonight? Ten bucks says you get it in."

"This conversation is _over_!"

"Pussy."

"Good-_bye_."

"You just know that you'll lose tonight!"

"Nigga, you better have my five next time I see you!"

"Never! Thug life!" Caesar shouted before he hung up. Cindy looked at the phone and chuckled.

**To Caesar: **_**Nigga, you ain't no thug. But I AM. And I WILL hunt you down if I don't get my money, bitch**_

Less than five minutes later, she received:

**From Caesar: **_**Fine! Even though you punkin out on me cuz you KNOW y'all gonna do the nasty, I'll give you your damn money, hoe…. Love you anyway, brat**_

**To Caesar: **_**Shut up and pay up ;) But I love you too. Talk later :)**_

She grinned as she put her phone away and continued with the laundry.

_What the hell am I gonna do with these boys? Riley, Caesar, _and_ Granddad? _She thought the last part with a grin, glancing at some _very_ questionable underwear indeed.

The old nigga was STILL pimpin'. Damn.

* * *

><p>Cindy was smiling from ear to ear and laughing as she and Jamilah continued to dance around the kitchen to the music on the radio. It was currently around 5:30 and they had decided to bake cookies from scratch for dessert. Cindy had already finished making dinner, an old recipe of Granddad's. All she had to do was reheat it, so they could be ready to eat as soon as Riley got home. Speaking of, Cindy noticed that he should be getting off any minute now. He'd probably get back sometime after six. That was fine for Cindy. She'd have time to tidy the kitchen and clean both her and Jamilah. They were a mess with cookie batter and sugar all over them. She'd have to hide the black (and now <em>white<em>) beater at the bottom of his hamper.

But right now, she didn't care. They'd just put the first two batches in and were waiting until they could put in the last two since they had extra batter left. While they waited, they danced.

_Honey, honey  
>I can see the stars all the way from here<br>Can't you see the glow on the window pane  
>I can feel the sun whenever you're near<br>Every time you touch me I just melt away_

_Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear, but I know_  
><em>Nothing's perfect but it's worth it after fighting through my tears<em>  
><em>And finally you put me first<em>

Cindy couldn't help singing along at the chorus. This was her jam. And it meant so much more to her _now_.

"_Baby, it's you  
>You're the one I love<br>You're the one I need  
>You're the only one I see<br>Come on baby, it's you_

_You're the one that gives your all_  
><em>You're the one I can always call<em>  
><em>When I need you make everything stop<em>  
><em>Finally, you put my love on top,"<em>

_"Ooh! Come on, baby_  
><em>You put my love on top, top, top, top, top," <em>She grinned as she began to dance backwards, her eyes closed.

_"You put my love on top_  
><em>Ooh oooh! Come on, baby<em>  
><em>You put my love on top, top, top, top, t-<em>AAH!_"_

Cindy jumped hard at the feeling of two hands suddenly squeezing on the sides of her waist. She whipped around to see Riley's beaming face as he laughed.

"Reezy!" She swatted at him with a big smile and pink face.

"Unca Reezy!" Jamilah was laughing too as she ran over to be lifted into his arms.

"Hey, babygirl!" He gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for not rattin' me out and lettin' me scare your aunt." He snickered. Jamilah giggled and nodded.

"Jerk." Cindy stuck her tongue out at him. Riley raised his eyebrow and his eyes skimmed down her body with interest. Cindy blushed more under his gaze. Riley grinned and "casually" placed a hand over Jamilah's eyes, causing the child to laugh and gently squirm. Riley held it there as he leaned in and gave Cindy a teasing kiss with slight tongue. Cindy fought the huge urge to moan.

He pulled back and gave her a smirk as he lifted his hands from Jamilah's eyes. "Aw sorry, babe. My hand slipped."

"Silly." She replied with a smile.

"You're sillier." Riley told her playfully as he set her down. "You wanna go watch TV while I help Aunt Cindy clean up? _Obviously_ she made a mess." He glanced over at Cindy who smirked in response.

"Okay!" Jamilah said easily. She had a happy smile as she walked out of the room and down the hall.

Riley turned slowly to Cindy with a grin. She had walked to the other side of the counter and had began to stir the rest of the thick batter some more.

"I'll clean her up and give her a bath later. She's a mess." She chuckled.

"That's cool, but uh…." He paused to remove his sleeveless hoodie and toss it on the back of a chair. Cindy almost held her breath at the sight of him slowly removing his beater as well. It was extra hot in the room because the stove was on, but did he really have to tease her like that? Riley turned back around with a smirk.

"Who's gonna clean _you_ up?" He asked, now stepping around to her.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm even worse than Jamilah." Cindy said as she gestured to herself. She had powder, sugar, and spots of batter all over the front of the black beater, as well as her hands, arms, and face.

"Mmm-hmm." Riley replied distractedly. His eyes slowly roamed up and down her body again, seeming to pause at her chest more than once. Cindy blushed again. He made her feel so hot when he looked at her like that.

"You sexy when you covered in cookie dough, girl." He murmured, not taking his eyes from her body.

Cindy chuckled, taking opportunity in the fact that he was distracted. "Awww…." Then she quickly smeared a line of batter on his cheek. "You too." She smiled, batting her eyelashes.

Riley just grinned down at her. "I know you betta get this off me."

Cindy smirked at him as she put down her bowl. Then she took a step closer and held the sides of his face. She leaned close and used the tip of her tongue to lick up the small patch of batter in one drag. She pulled back and licked her lips as she looked up at him. Riley looked like he was fighting to keep control as he stared back at her, which Cindy grinned at. She casually started stirring again. Riley glanced down and raised an eyebrow like he had an idea.

"You gonna gimme a taste?" He asked with that deep voice.

Cindy used the clean spoon that was on the counter and was about to scoop some, but Riley shook his head, staring straight at her hand instead. Cindy smirked lightly as she dipped in the bowl and got a nice dollop on her index finger. She looked up at him as she held her hand up to his mouth. Riley wasted no time in leaning in and taking her finger into his mouth, slowly beginning to suck as he kept eye contact with her.

_Oh… my… GOD._ She thought, already biting her lip. She didn't know how he was making it feel as good as he was. It was his mouth, his tongue, everything. It just felt so… _arousing_. And all he was doing was sucking her finger!

He pulled away slowly after her finger was sucked clean and licked his lips at her. Then he took a step and closed the gap between them, leaning down to kiss her lips. Cindy ran her hands up his chest and around his neck as their tongues found each other, beginning to play. He tasted like heaven to her. She could kiss him all day if she could.

After a few long kisses, Riley pulled back slightly and brushed his lips back and forth against hers teasingly. "You taste good." He murmured, smirking against hers.

"Yeah?" Cindy murmured back, pecking his lips. "Like vanilla?"

Riley chuckled before giving her bottom lip a small lick. "Mm-hmm. Lil bit of chocolate in there too."

"C'mere, Hershey." Cindy smiled before pressing her lips completely to his again. Moments later, she felt his hands slide from her waist and move down her butt. She was slightly surprised when he effortlessly hiked her up and sat her down on the counter. Cindy momentarily thought about getting busted, but Riley's lips were distracting. Her thoughts faded more as his mouth moved from her lips and down to the base of her neck, beginning to suck some of the dough that had smudged there. Cindy stifled a moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist, bring him closer. It felt so _good_. She held his head to steady him, beginning to run her fingers through his rows like she knew he liked.

"_Mmm_." He moaned, confirming Cindy's assumption as usual. He sucked more before he moved up her neck slowly with kisses and light sucking, his tongue also beginning to lick her up teasingly. Cindy made a little noise as he reached her ear. He gave her lobe a tiny nibble before he started gently sucking on it. God, he knew how to please her.

"You so… damn… _sexy_." Riley whispered lowly into her ear. "I _want_ you."

_This boy bout to make me pass OUT._

Riley kissed back down her neck and along her collarbone. He moved along until his lips were at her upper chest. He lowered slightly and gave her light kiss right at the very start of her cleavage. Then he pulled back up slightly, not going any further.

"Kiss my chest," Cindy whispered, giving him permission as she ran her hand through his rows again.

Riley kissed her upper chest before lowering again, trailing slow and flutter-like kisses down the line of her cleavage. _God_, it felt hot. She couldn't even remember the last time she had her chest kissed. It felt amazing. Riley's lips were like magic to her as they continued to kiss her pleasingly. He stopped when he reached where the tank fell on her, then worked his way back up in the same way. Cindy could barely take it. She grabbed his face lightly and pulled him back to her lips. Riley grinned into it and slipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Cindy sighed happily into it as she ran a hand down his chest. She almost _lost_ it when she felt him flex his pecs under her hand.

"Boy, you can't be doin' all that." Cindy pulled back and murmured against his lips, beginning to move her hand away. Riley chuckled against hers but held her hand and kept it there.

"Why? You seem to like that." He gave a teasing lick to her upper lip this time.

"We need… to stop…." She said between his kisses.

"You really want me to stop?" He challenged playfully, his voice low and husky. Right after, he gave her a deep kiss, clouding her head as she pulled back again.

"Granddad… and Mila… gonna walk in…." She barely managed to get out between his hypnotic kisses.

"They ain't." He murmured dismissively.

"But-"

"Booyyy, are you back yet?"

_Shit!_

"Lemme down, lemme down!" Cindy whisper-snapped, pushing him out of the way slightly when they heard Granddad's voice nearing the kitchen. She slid herself off the counter and tugged up the beater. Riley quickly leaned his elbow on the counter and put his head in his hand, trying to look natural. But he always looked so suspicious. Cindy rolled her eyes as she quickly grabbed the bowl, beginning to stir.

"Boy, when did you get back? I wanted to tell you to-" Granddad stopped talking when he entered the kitchen and saw the two of them. Riley gave Granddad a head nod with a fake grin while Cindy just smiled slightly.

"_Whaddup_?" Riley asked.

Cindy wanted to smack him. He could not hide anything to save his life.

Granddad blinked at him. Then he glanced back at Cindy before smirking. He rolled his eyes lightly as he went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice.

"Uh, whatchu need, Granddad?" Riley asked.

Granddad shook his head as he grabbed a glass. "It wasn't important…. What are _y'all_ doin'?"

"Nothin'." Riley quickly answered for them both.

_Shut UP, boy!_

"Hmm. Alright." After he poured the glass, he put it back in the fridge. He watched them with a smirk as he slowly made his way out. After he did, Riley grinned at Cindy.

"You're the worst liar ever." She told him, putting the bowl down.

"How'd I lie?" He smirked.

"You know what I mean." She chuckled, giving him a light smack in the chest with the back of her hand. "I think he knows something's up though."

"Please." Riley scoffed, pulling Cindy in by the waist. "That old nigga don't know jack." He was about to lean in for a kiss, when-

"Y'all must think I was born last night!" They jumped and whipped around at Granddad coming in the kitchen through the dining room entrance.

Riley groaned, releasing Cindy's waist and crossing his arms. "We _know_ you weren't born _last_ night, old man. OW!" Riley held his head at the heavy plastic bowl that Granddad had just whipped at his head. Cindy had moved out of the way to avoid being hit.

"Shut up! Actin' like I'm oblivious! I'm tired of y'all playin' around. Kiss right now!"

"GRANDDAD!" Riley's face seemed to turn red at his bluntness.

"Do it or I'mma beat yo ass, _Riley_!"

Cindy grabbed Riley's face and quickly gave him a big kiss right on the lips. She pulled away and let his face go, her cheeks already turning bright pink.

"You just saved his life, Cutie-Pie." He smirked as he looked at her, then slightly snickered. Then he began to slowly and casually head to the other door.

"Granddad, what the _hell_?"

"Nigga, hush! And don't let the goddamn cookies burn. I want some. Cheers!"

Riley and Cindy stared at the door that Granddad had left from. That crazy old man.

Cindy noticed Riley look at her before he let out a snicker. She turned all the way around to see him pulling in his lips to prevent laughter.

"What, nigga?" She asked, wiping at her face.

"You got a lil somethin' right here, bay." He managed to get out, brushing at his own neck with a few fingers. Cindy put her hand to her neck and felt before her eyes widened.

"You didn't…." Cindy grabbed the large tablespoon and used it as a mirror. She almost gasped when she saw the size of the large _hickey_ near the base of her neck. How the hell was she supposed to hide _that_?

"Nigga, I'm gonna kill you!" She swatted hard at him but he jumped out of the way as he laughed.

"Sorry, baby." He said with a big grin.

"You're so full of it." She said, dropping the spoon and rubbing at her neck.

"You right." Riley shrugged, stepping closer. "I love markin' you up." He told her in his husky low voice, leaning to kiss it. Cindy tried not to grin, but failed after a while of his cute kisses. She pushed Riley back some when she heard footsteps in the hallway. She was happy she did when she saw Jamilah enter.

"Hey babygirl, what's up?" Riley smiled at her, leaning against the counter.

"I wanted my drink." She told him, grabbing her sippy-cup from the kitchen table.

"You okay with the TV?" Cindy asked her.

"Yes. I'm watching _Fresh Prince_ again." She told her with a smile. Then her eyes seemed to focus more intently. Then fell to her neck.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

"You have a boo-boo, Aunt Cindy." The child said, pointing at her own neck as if to demonstrate.

Cindy turned red as Riley started cracking up again. He tried to stifle a groan as Cindy kicked him in the leg, hidden by the counter.

"Yeah, baby, I know. Thank you." She said, trying to cover her neck with her hand. Riley snickered beside her.

"Don't worry, Mila. Uncle Reezy's gonna kiss it and make it all better later." He grinned, giving Cindy a "friendly" hug in front of Jamilah.

"No he _won't_, Mila. He'll only make it worse." Cindy was trying not to giggle as Riley held her tight and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy gets them too sometimes." Jamilah said so easily as she nodded.

"WHAT?" Riley and Cindy asked at the same time, giant smiles on their faces as their jaws were dropped.

"Mhm. She says they're a bite from the love bug." She smiled.

Riley and Cindy stared at Jamilah, both pulling in their lips so they wouldn't crack up like they wanted to. Riley began to slightly snicker and had to turn around and bury his face in his arms. Cindy put her hand over her mouth and nodded, trying to hold it. Jamilah gave her a bright and innocent smile before she left the room. A few moments after she did, Riley and Cindy exploded with laughter. They were _rollin'_.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Cindy was leaning low, cracking up. "My stomach!"

"Just _wait_ til I see them! _WAIT_!" Riley laughed loudly, _literally_ on the floor laughing on his back.

They laughed for literally ten minutes, each time they'd die down, one of them would snicker and start it up again. They were sore when they finally stopped and had it together for the most part.

"I've never laughed so hard in my entire life." Riley grinned as he removed the done cookies from the stove for Cindy. He sat them first on the cooling racks on the table, then went to put in the unbaked batches that Cindy had finished arranging on the cookie sheet.

"I'm gonna be hoarse from laughing so hard." Cindy said from the table.

"You gon' be hoarse for other reasons too, girl." Riley smirked, coming back over after he set the timer.

"You're so damn dirty."

"You practically gave me that one, bay. It was too easy." Riley grinned before he leaned down to give her a quick kiss. Then he used his mitt, ready to attempt to pick up a cookie. Cindy smacked his wrist.

"No! You'll ruin dinner that I made!"

"White girl say what? You cooked?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mm-hmm. It's done, I just gotta heat it up real quick." She grinned, hopping up from the chair. But not before taking Riley's mitt off so he wouldn't be able to take a cookie.

"Please, a real nigga eats shit wit his hands." He scoffed.

"Get burned then." Cindy shrugged, her back to him as she reached into the fridge.

"… I'll wait." She rolled her eyes with a grin before she took her things out. Riley quickly came up behind her.

"… Dat almost looks like baked mac and cheese."

"Because it is." Cindy began to put it on a plate.

"_You_ made baked macaroni?" Riley's voice was incredulous.

"Granddad gave me his recipe."

"And dat almost looks like his-"

"Roast beef? Yup." Cindy nodded, putting it on the same plate. She then put it in the microwave and set the time.

"And you really can cook, white girl?" Riley was still glancing back at the large containers of what she made.

"Mmmm-hm! Why? You doubtful?" Cindy raised an eyebrow.

"Aye, I've had bad experiences. Jazmine's mom, Sarah? Can't cook for _shit_. I'd rather starve. No, dat's too easy. I'd rather be forced to stomach the shit that _Huey_ likes to eat." He pretended to shiver. Cindy giggled.

"So just assumed that all white women can't cook?"

"Pretty much." Riley nodded.

"Very logical."

"I ain't say it was logical. It makes sense to _me_. I ain't takin' the chance. Everybody knows that _allll_ black people can cook. So I play it safe. You gotta once you been scarred like I was. I had a rough life, girl."

"I bet." Cindy chuckled, stopping the microwave when she saw steam beginning to rise from the plate. She took it out and stabbed a piece of meat with her fork. Then she glanced at him expectantly.

"Ready to face your fear?"

"It ain't a fear, yo. But I am kinda scared, I ain't gonna lie. Like, you know I love ya and everythin'. I don't want this to be a reason to lower my thoughts on you and cause us to break up and never be able to-" He was silenced as Cindy shoved the bite into his mouth. She pulled out the fork and raised an eyebrow as he chewed. He swallowed and closed his eyes.

"Ohhhh myyyyy God." Was all he said, opening his mouth again. Cindy grinned and mixed the macaroni slightly before making him a bite. She slid it into his mouth and watched his expression as he slowly chewed, his eyes still closed. She chuckled as after he swallowed, he took a step back as if he was gonna fall over. He opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close into him.

"You gon' be my first and _last_ girlfriend, bay." He told her, kissing near her ear. Cindy blushed with a big smile.

"Oh really?" She asked innocently. Riley nibbled on her ear in response.

"I can _guarantee_ that, wifey."

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

"Yes!"

"NOT again!"

"YES, again!"

"I'd rather play checkers wit _Satan_!"

"Dat can be arranged, _hubby_!"

Hah. Not even a day of being together and they were already "fighting." She could deal with this kind though.

Cindy leaped on the other couch with the remote and climbed over, keeping her distance from Riley. He stared at her over the top from the other side.

"Cindy. We are _not_ watching _State Property_ again." He told her, leaning his hands over the back of the couch.

Yes, it was really over the remote. The two were arguing over something to watch, since yet again, nothing was on TV. They would probably be doing _other_ things, but Huey and/or Jazmine hadn't shown up yet. It was now after seven o' clock too. Jamilah was currently playing with her toys up in her room. Which left time for Riley and Cindy to "play."

"Bet… _money_, nigga." Cindy got in his face with a smirk. Riley slightly grinned down at her, leaning in like he was going for a kiss. Right when he was about to, he tried to snatch the remote from her hand, but Cindy had caught on and pulled her hand out of reach.

"Oh nice try, nigga!" Cindy laughed before she turned and ran out of the room.

"Dammit girl, get back here!" Riley was right behind her. They stormed through the kitchen, the dining room, back into the living room, and repeated the loop again.

"If y'all break _anything_," they heard Granddad's warning from upstairs, as usual.

"Don't kick _my_ ass, kick _hers_ for once!" Riley called back, gaining on Cindy.

"No!" Cindy squealed as Riley grabbed her from behind and yanked her back. He purposefully then slid to his knees and firmly pulled her down to the living room floor.

"Give me that damn remote!" He was trying not laugh as he was straddled over her and grabbed it from out of her hand.

"Give it back!" Cindy pushed him on his side and attempted to roll on top of him.

"Oh, go for it, girl, go. You betta get 'cho self on top." He smirked, propping his arms behind his head with the remote.

"Hoe, if you don't shut yo dirty ass up!" Cindy laughed, bopping his head as she tried to pull the remote from his hand.

"Don't be hittin' me." He kept it out of reach as he pinched her.

"Ouch, bitch!" She smacked him lightly (so _she_ thought) on the side of his face.

"No you did NOT just clap me!" He cried dramatically, grabbing his cheek.

"You are such a baby, I ain't hit you dat bad!"

"Yes you DID!" He told her as he smacked her ass hard.

"OW, dammit!"

"Yeah it hurts, don't it?"

"Enough!" Cindy grabbed his free arm and swiftly pushed it to the ground, leaning close to him. "Let's kiss and make up." She smiled sweetly before she placed her lips on his. She slid her tongue in his mouth and played, even earning a light moan from Riley after a few moments. She peeked an eye open and noticed the arm holding the remote starting to come from behind his head, looking like he was ready to wrap it around her. When it was close enough, Cindy snatched it and tried to bolt up.

"HA!"

"Ha, _nothin'_!" Riley caught her before she was all the way up and smacked the remote out of her hand. It slid across the floor, under the coffee table, and finally under the couch. Riley and Cindy turned to each other.

"See whatchu did?" Cindy complained, pushing him down so that she was back on top of him.

"What _I_ did? This is all yo fault for not havin' a decent selection of movie choices!" Riley laughed.

"Whateva, boy. Way to go." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Riley grinned and rubbed his hand on her lower back. "Wanna kiss and make up?"

Cindy pretended to think. "Hmm… I'm not sure. Maybe later when I _feel_ like it. I also won't agree without a hand-written apology, two dozen roses, at least twenty-"

"Shut… up." Riley smirked before leaning up to kiss her. Cindy giggled into it and kissed him back happily. She loved this. The ease they had with each other. The way she felt so at home with him. How she couldn't picture being this way with anyone else but him. He was perfect.

"You love me?" She murmured between his sweet pecks.

"Mm-hm." He responded before giving her another small one. "Love me?" Cindy grinned into the kiss, loving that her 'real nigga' was even asking. It was cute. She pulled back slightly and gave him a smirk.

"Eh." She replied in a very Huey-sounding manner.

"No you didn't!" He laughed, quickly flipping her over and starting to tickle her. She giggled loudly as she tried to block him.

"I'm sorrryyy!"

"This is what gets you into trouble, girl!" He told her, pinning her arms down with a smirk.

"You gon' stop? Gonna quit playin'?" He began to nip her lightly all over her neck, causing her to giggle more at his tiny love bites.

"_Never_!" She told him, leaning in his face slightly.

Riley looked down at her and shook his head. "I don't know _what_ the hell I'mma do witchu, girl."

"You'll probably keep me." She shrugged with a grin.

"If yo ass is _lucky_." He smirked, glancing down at her.

"You have to, you love me." She leaned to give him a kiss. "Just like I love you." She kissed him again.

Riley pulled back and shrugged with a similar grin. "Eh."

"Shuddup and kiss me, boy."

Riley chuckled, leaning to grant her the request. Cindy put her hands on the sides of his cheeks and smiled into it as Riley pressed his lips to hers. His hands went down the sides of her body slowly as he deepened the kiss, causing Cindy to sigh in content. It was bliss. They could stay like that forever and it'd be perfect for her. She was addicted to him.

_When the pimp's in the crib, ma  
>Drop it like it's hot, drop it like it's hot, drop it like it's hot<br>_  
>Cindy groaned into the kiss as she heard and felt her phone going off.<p>

"Snoop Dogg? Really though?" Riley smirked, murmuring against her lips.

"Whateva, boy." Cindy pulled back slightly as she started to dig in her pocket. "Snoop Dogg's an original gangsta. And the nigga's _still_ comin' out wit shit."

"Yeah and he's old as shit. You need to up your movie _and_ your music game, bay."

"Fuck you." She grinned.

"The moment the kid's gone, baby." Riley smirked, leaning back to give her another kiss as he placed his hand on Cindy's, preventing her from pulling out her phone. Cindy chuckled and dropped it, forgetting about it as it continued to ring. She then wrapped her arms around his neck as Riley slid his tongue in her mouth, kissing her deliciously. Cindy wanted _more_. She just wanted him to carry up the stairs right then and there so that they could _finally_-

_When the pimp's in the crib, ma  
>Drop it like it's hot, drop it like it's hot, drop it like it's hot<br>_  
>"God<em>damn<em>." Cindy muttered against his lips. Did someone really have to pick _now_ to try and call her?

Riley murmured in complaint as she began to pull away, reaching into her pocket. He grumbled as he pulled up and got off her, allowing her to sit up. Cindy glanced at her phone to see that the number was unknown. This person really had the nerve to blow up her phone twice in a row?

"Yo, tell 'em you's about to fuck and you'll call 'em back after you done." Riley told her.

"Oh definitely." Cindy chuckled.

"Matter of fact, _I'll_ tell 'em." He tried to make a grab for her phone as Cindy laughed, pulling it back out of his reach.

"Boy!" She grinned. She noticed that she'd accidentally hit talk. "Aye, hello?" Cindy spoke, holding the phone to her ear. She bit her lip as Riley tried a different tactic, beginning to kiss the nape of her neck lightly. "H-hello?" She repeated into the speaker when she didn't get a response. She scooted up away from Riley and mouthed a '_stop it_.' Riley shrugged with a grin.

Cindy finally began to hear rustling over the phone before the light breathing of someone. "Hello? Is this Cindy?" The voice was male, but it sounded funny. She could barely hear and understand him.

"Yeah, who's this?" She held the phone closer to her ear.

"… _Cindy_." He repeated slowly. The fuck?

"_Yeah_, that's what I just said. Who is _this_?" She was starting to get irritated. She noticed Riley give her a look from beside her, questioningly.

"… I missed you. And I'm sorry." The guy's words slurred, clearly drunk.

That's when Cindy rewinded the words that just came out of his mouth. Her eyes widened and she froze as she finally recognized the voice. Then, she accidentally spoke out of slight shock, momentarily forgetting about the slightly crazy man that was beside her.

"_Brad?_"

* * *

><p>Oh shit.<p>

Hahaha, is that went through your minds when you read that last part? I thought so :)

This filler was muuucch easier and muuuuuch funner to write! Fillers usually come easy for me, but last one took forever. This one I was flyin' through. I started early in the morning about an hour I made my last update and literally couldn't stop! I had to get it out tonight :) Hope you enjoyed! I had some fun with the Riley/Cindy sexiness if you couldn't tell ;) But yeah, I just KILLED the mood at the end. _**SLAP**_!

Don't worry, I promise nothin's bad's gonna happen between Riley & Cindy. Please. Like I'd ever allow that to happen and they just got together. Shit just keeps poppin' on a Thursday though. Damn.

Riley and Cindy are cute, huh? And to anyone who might think that they bein' too lovey-dovey, just remember: they've liked/loved each other for years. They've just now had the balls to come clean with it. I would think that if you had to hide the fact that you were interested in your best friend for so long, finally come clean with it, and have them like you back, you'd be giddy about it. Know what I mean? Like, just feel FREE that you can finally show/tell 'em how much you love them. That's how I see it, anyways. So that's why they're so cutesy right now :) :) :) But I'm curious: do y'all think it's believable or have a different opinion? Tell me! :D

Disclaimers: I do not own the songs _Drop It Like It's Hot_ by Snoop Dogg or _Love On Top_ by Beyoncé (dat's my shit right there! B kills it). Also still don't own_ State Property _or_ The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air._ Also the Huey "eh" comes from the_ It's A Black President, Huey Freeman_ episode. I can't really find anything else, but I'm just gonna make a blanket statement and say that I don't own any products, songs, sayings, music, media, or thing that is owned by anyone else. I gotta start sayin' this cuz CERTAIN niggas wanna try and sue a chick. *Cough cough* LovinHueyFreeman *Cough* ;) ;)

My readers and reviewers make me so happy. You don't even know. Over 350 reviews? That's really crazy. Like scary crazy. Y'all just lift me up :)

Hopefully they'll be a new update by the end of the week, cuz I LIED last chapter and said that THIS update would be then! So relax and be patient for me. Pretty please :)

Untill theennn… stay patient, my amazing readers! More sooon! :)

~Schweetie


	29. To Bittersweet: Part II

I'm baaaacckkk! With part twwwooooo! :) Sorry it took so long but this chapter was a _bitch_ to write. I had a serious case of writer's block :P

Lemme get these thank you's situated:

Jazavelli: Riley & Cindy are definitely perfect for each other! no question! :) haha, glad you find the baby adorable! and lolz, yuuppp! look what Jazmine's teachin' her! you know Riley's never gonna let that go! ;) yay that you like the kitchen scene! was goin' for some hotness! and oooh trust, he gon' make her _believe_ that he invented it ;) yes, Cindy and Caesar are definitely perfect as friends… JUST friends :D hahaha, right? they actin' all bold about it now! but they def betta reign it in unless they want them real-nigga cards revoked! ;) lol, Brad gets a talkin' to this chapter so read on! thanks so much for the review! :D

LovinHueyFreeman: awwww, I'm glad I was able to make your day! hope I make it again with this update! :D right? lol! I dunno if I woulda done all that, but good for Cindy! lolz! and Riley definitely likes what he see ;) haha, glad you liked Caesar and Cindy's convo! they such easy friends, but that's it! nothin' more! Caesar's just a nosy-ass ;) the kitchen scene went from sweet… to sexual… real quick. lolz! ;) and hahah, you already know that yo man's a freak ;) cockblockin' is not cool, man. just not cool. hopefully it won't ever happen again :) Brad done lost his ever-lovin' mind, that's what he did! and funny you should mention Drake. lolz! girl, if you try to sue me one more time! we gon' take this outside! LMAO! you a mess! but thank you for the review! hope you enjoy the update ;)

SexySade: yaaayy, I'm glad you really liked the chapter! :) and hahah, don't children say the darndest things? precious :) I could definitely picture Jazmine teaching her that though. which is why she's never gonna hear the end of it by Riley ;) thanks so much for the awesome review! :D

Edgar H. Sutter: Caesar will pay up if he knows what's good for him! lol! glad you liked the love bug part, and lol, no one could ever find it funnier than Riley & Cindy though. haha! and as if! no, we'll just see what she has to say to Brad ;) thanks for the review!

Sodakandy: LMAO! girl, I didn't find out how to do laundry until I was 18, like a few weeks before I headed off to college! and hahah, 'tis not meant to be creepy! everyone calls him Granddad so she might as well start too :) Caesar is always in a hole! lol! and hahah, you're only in trouble if you get caught! oh, well they kinda did by Granddad. damn. foiled. at least they weren't tryin' for sex though :) the part about Cindy's mother is most likely not going to be in this story, but the sequel. you'll find out soon! thanks for the review!

ZAAA: hahahaha, I don't "necessarily" like cliffhangers, but I do like keepin' my readers by the edge of their seats…. Is that just another synonym for a cliffhanger, though…? lolz! glad you liked the cookie dough scene and glad you liked the chapter! thanks for the review! :)

Roronoa Star96: wow, thank you so much! that really means a lot to me and I'm so glad you like it! thanks for the review! :D

jazzyhue20: hahahaha, I'm glad you found the chapter so hot! that's what I was aiming for! :) and Granddad is CRAZY! but ya gotta love him! he has good intentions (way way waaayy deep down underneath his selfishness). and he ain't no fool! he sees Riley & Cindy! lolz! hahaha, glad you liked the phone convo with Caesar! and glad you like that you movin' up in the relationship with him. yeeaaahhh girl, get it! LMAO! lemme stop! ;) lmao, can't you totally picture that moment? i was sorta giggling when writing it out, totally seeing Riley having to bury his head from laughter! you KNOW Huey and Jazmine are gonna get it from him! ;) and yeah, we find out what the hell's the matter with Brad this chapter. first hoes, now pricks. smh :P there will be more Ceez/Anthia & much more Riley/Cindy soooon! thanks so much for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

DMICEPRINCE: hahahaha, they DO both have someone else dick-ridin' em! always drama! ;) and haha, suuuuuree, you don't try! quit lyin'! jk ;) thanks for the review!

TheFundraiser61655: hahahahaha, sorryyyy! I know, another damn cliffhanger. hope you didn't pull your hair out. but if you did, at least you liked that chapter! huh? huuhhh? :D ….. :| too soon for jokes I guess. hahah! ;) thanks so much for the review!

DeLorean Hedgehog: hahaha, I'm glad you thought this chapter was funny! yup, love bugs (oh, Jazmine), Granddad bein' Granddad (ya gotta love him), actin' like fools fightin' over a remote! lolz! I did have fun with this one. and the part with Cindy's mom will probably be in the sequel, because this story is coming to an end soon-ish. the part about her mother will fit better for what I have planned going in the sequel, trust me ;) thanks so much for the review! I'm very proud to be like TBS :D

bunnybabe247: hahah, glad you liked the chapter! Cindy gots a hiiiicckkeeyyyy! :O and oooh, we find out about Brad goin' straight into it :x and lolz, Riley & Huey will definitely be having a conversation soooon! ;) thanks so much for the review! :D

Paige1292: hahaha! I'm glad you liked the sexiness, I was goin' for it! ;) and mmhmm, Granddad sees them! they ain't as slick as they think! also glad you loved Jamilah's cuteness about the "love bug". you already know that Huey is never gonna hear the end of it! ;) and yupp, look at this nigga tryna call. bitches and douches, man. can't get 'em off ya dicks. :P thanks so much for the review! :D

Jor-El Smith: oooh, you betta make that paper, boy! ;) haha, Riley & Cindy fiendin' mad hard for each other. bein' cockblocked sucks :P and I KNOW! I seriously can't wait til they announce the official date! :D thanks for the review! :D

Dave The Wordsmith: DAVE! can I just tell you that I literally got SO EXCITED when I saw that you reviewed? I'm like, where's this guy BEEN? but you back now! and I'm sooo happy! sidenote: I've gotta message you, boy! cuz what had HAPPENED was, that the old _old_ message that you had done sent me in the past, I thought that I had already replied to it but I really didn't. and then I'm like, "oh no, I've gotta reply" and then I got all sidetracked and forgot AGAIN. and sooo, i'm really sorry about that. I know you was probably thinkin' "this triflin' hoe right here just left me HANGING." I PROMISE I will reply tomorrow :D … well anyways, backtodaflick! hahahaha, I'm sooo glad you like the story! that makes me very happy! hahahaha, Riley would rather do just about anything than sit through that movie one more time! and hmmmm, we about to find out just what Brad wants and what Cindy has to say to him. :) thanks sooo much for the review, my friend! :D

Madame Songstress: hahaha, such blasphemy! ;) and lol, funny you should mention _Marvin's Room _:) glad you enjoyed the chapter! thanks for the review! :)

genissis123: hahah, Brad's crazy. and he's about to get his ass told. nuff said. hahahaha! you and your boyfriend, Red ;) thanks for the review! :)

Mr. Alaska: hahah, glad you liked the convo between Cindy and Caesar! they both so funny! and LOL, that's what I was tryna go for, man! makin' up for all the chapters where Riley & Cindy SHOULDA been makin' out! hahahaha! you and me see eye to eye! :D Riley & Cindy got busted big time though! hah! and Jamilah so cute with her lil "love bug" comment. Huey's a freak. lol. and yes, Brad has the balls to call. let's see what we have to say to him ;) thanks for the review and sorry it took so long. this chapter's dedicated to you! luv you & XOXOXO :) :) :)

Iloveyou1234567890123: hahaha, glad you liked Cindy and Caesar's convo! they silly! :) and yes actually, those are the type of spin-offs I'm planning after the story's over :) and I will check out your story, I just haven't had a chance to get around to it yet. but I will! thanks for the review! :D

MusicckLover16/Lilmissfiestie26: aw man, I HATE when I can't log in! I do the same thing and just make a new account :) awww, thanks so much! I'm glad you're liking the story! and haha, we'll find out why Brad's calling right now! thanks for the review! :)

I'm back my lovely readers. Sorry for the delay, but let's just get into this.

So umm, yeah… Brad's calling…? With Riley right next to Cindy…?

Awwww shit.

It's about to go down. And that's all I have to say.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p><em>"And so class, we have a seven here, and a five here, and then we subtract-"<em>

_**"Um, 'scuse me but uh, I gotta question."**_

_"Yes, Riley?"_

_**"What the HELL does this have to do with me gettin' that CASH?"**_

"_Maybe you'd like to ask the principal..."_

"_**Maybe you'd like to tighten up your lesson plan. I'm tryin' to get PAID! Ms. Peterson, I've decided I ain't learnin' no more subtraction or division. I'm out!"**_

_"Excuse me?"_

_**"See, a brotha like myself is always about stiz-ackin' that piz-aper! Learning subtraction and division won't even be necessary. That's like practicing to be broke!"**_

_"That's ridiculous!"_

_**"Oh yeah? YOU know subtraction. How much money do YOU have?"**_

_"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"_

~ **Riley Freeman** & Ms. Peterson (Riley's teacher); _A Right To Be Hostile: A Boondocks Treasury_

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

"_**WHAT!**__"_

Riley leapt to his feet the same time that Cindy jumped up, phone still in her hand. Her jaw was tight and her glare was hard as she stared at the space in front of her, but not as hard as Riley's. He was outraged at the mention of her old boyfriend, the prick that cheated on her. He was ready to rip the phone out of her hand to tell him off, but Cindy beat him to it.

"Who… the _fuck_… do you think you are?" She growled into the phone, in a voice that would've made Riley think twice.

"In case you missed it, when I knocked you _and_ that skank the fuck out, I said I never wanted to speak to you again."

Riley managed to smirk even though he was still livid. His girl was a scrapper. He leaned in close to try and hear the punk on the other line, but Cindy moved her head away. Good thing she always kept her in-call volume on high.

"_I-I know. And I'm ssorry, but-_" Riley managed to make out faintly. And was this nigga slurring like he was drunk?

"Sorry? Yo ass is _sorry_? For what, you son of bitch?" Cindy cut him off harshly. "For cheating on me? For going behind my back and sleeping with my closest friend? For single-handedly putting me through even _more_ emotional turmoil when I was already fucked up enough? It's been how many weeks since I've seen you and _now_ you wanna say sorry? You disgust me."

"_I… I know I was an asshole-_" He began lamely.

"No, you _are_ an asshole!" Cindy interrupted again. "Not _was_. And that's just the kindest version of what you are. You're a worthless piece of _shit_." She stressed, her voice unwavering.

"Yeah!" Riley added aloud. Cindy glanced at him before taking a side-step away. Riley gave her the tiniest smile before stepping to the side next to her again, now reaching a hand to gently rub her back. He was so proud of her. Cindy gave a small grin back before she spoke into the mouthpiece.

"I _really_ hope it was worth it." She told him, her voice sounding not as hard as before while the grin slowly fell from her face. Riley could still see the hurt in her eyes, more than likely reliving the bad memories. Riley was ready to snap.

"_It wasn't, Cindy!_" The idiot on the phone sounded so desperate for her to understand what was inexcusable. "_It _wasn't_. I don't even like Lacey. She's a bitch and meant nothing to me. Not like you did._"

Cindy and Riley scoffed at the same time. "She probably cheated on _yo_ ass, didn't she-aye!" Riley complained as Cindy shoved him away lightly to shut him up. Riley rolled his eyes before leaning back to listen.

"And _what_, Brad? Hm? Now that you've done had enough of going through the trash you think you're gonna come crawling back to me? And that I'm gonna _take_ you back? Bitch, _please_. Not on your pathetic life."

"_Do you… have a boyfriend now or something?_"

"Oh, GIVE me this-"

"Ah!" Cindy briefly covered the mouthpiece and held the phone away, giving Riley a look. '_I'll handle it_.' She mouthed before lifting the phone back to her ear and removing her hand.

"Bitch… once again, who the fuck do you think you are to me now? How do you have the audacity to even _ask_ me that?" Her voice was low again, angry. "It's none of your fucking _business_ whether I'm with someone or not. You don't deserve to know _anything_ about my life. So if you think I'm answering any type of question you have, then you're even stupider than I thought… but I will say one thing." She turned to look at Riley.

"If there was one thing you taught me, during the _hell_ you put me through in being with you, it was the difference between what a good man is and what one _isn't_." Riley slightly grinned, rubbing her back again to encourage her. Cindy continued while she made small circles on his hand.

"I already know that the guy after you is going to be _nothing_ like you, Brad. He'll be sweet… kind… faithful… honest… and be able to make me happy. Which is something I couldn't say for you. You drained the life out of me. But I can't wait for my new man, whether he's with me now or not, to make up for all the damage you've caused." Riley brought Cindy's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it, as a promise. Cindy grinned up at him and shook her head slowly. "_Nothing_ like you." She repeated into the phone to the loser.

"_B-but, wait Cindy, I can_-"

"No Brad, you _can't_. You can't be a good man, you can't change yourself, you can't get it up, you sure as _hell_ can't please me,"

"HA!" Riley let out a loud laugh, causing Cindy to smack him lightly with a smirk.

"There's nothing you _can_ do for me. Not anymore. It's over."

"_No wait, really, I-I-I-_" The boy sounded like he was grasping at straws. It was pathetic.

"_What_?" Cindy snapped, losing her patience, as was Riley. She crossed her free arm over her body in irritation. "What do you possibly have to say to me at this point?"

Riley couldn't really make out the last sentence to his disappointment, because of the mumbled slurring. Cindy seemed to catch it however. He looked at her and noticed that her eyes seemed almost sad again, her jaw slack from whatever he just said.

"Wow…." She said softly, letting out a humorless chuckle right after. "Wow, wow, wow…. That was your final attempt to try and get on my good side? Really? _That's_ what you're gonna come at me with…? Newsflash? My birthday… was _yesterday_, asshole." She pulled the phone away from her ear and clicked the end button hard.

Ouch.

Riley looked at Cindy who just held the phone, glaring at it with anger… but mostly hurt. That nigga didn't know her at all.

"Baby…." Riley put an arm around her when he saw the slight wetness in her eyes.

"No, don't talk to me like that." Cindy said immediately, gently removing his arms. "These aren't boo-hoo tears, these are angry tears. I'm just really pissed off right now, but I'm not gonna cry over that dickhead. Fuck him." Her voice was hard as she tossed the phone with force onto the couch.

"Babe, just let me-"

_When the pimp's in the crib, ma  
>Drop it like it's hot, drop it like it's hot, drop it like it's hot<em>

Riley's eyes instantly hardened as he whipped his head around and managed to make out the unknown caller ID.

_NO THIS NIGGA DOES NOT HAVE THE BALLS TO CALL AGAIN!_

"Oh _FUCK_ naw!" Riley yelled, leaping over the coffee table to the couch.

"Riley, no!" Cindy was just as fast as he was. Because she was smaller than him, she somehow managed to slide onto the couch and grab the phone first. But Riley was through playing around. His patience was gone. He quickly straddled and pinned her onto the couch.

He was _going_ for that phone.

"Riley, just ignore him, he's not worth it! I said _no_!" She snapped, still squirming.

"CINDY." Riley got her attention as he took both her wrists in one hand and held them above her head. Then he gave her a hard look, his face serious. "I'm _not_… asking." He told her firmly before plucking the phone from her hands and hitting talk, holding it to his ear. He didn't say anything, just listened. Then he finally heard him speak.

"_Cindy? Cindy, hello? Look I'm sorry, I forgot! I didn't mean it, just please let me-_" He began to grovel almost immediately, in a drunk and disorderly way. But he then was cut off.

"This… ain't… Cindy…." Riley's voice was dangerously and menacingly low. "This ain't Drake. This damn sure ain't Marvin." Even Cindy looked somewhat hesitant as he released her arms and pulled up off her, rising from the couch with the phone. The voice on the other line paused before he cautiously spoke again.

"_W-well then, w-who_-"

"I'm Riley… fucking… Freeman, her _best _friend and her _boyfriend_." He stressed, wanting to make that perfectly clear.

"_O-okay, I'm sor_-"

"I don't care if you're drunk, wasted, high, sober, _whateva_. Call this number again and see what I'mma do."

"_Look, I was only calling because_-"

"I don't give a _FUCK_!" Riley shouted suddenly, making Cindy jump slightly and put a light hand on his arm. Riley tried to calm down and lower his voice so that it wouldn't carry upstairs to Jamilah.

"Nigga, you _blew_ it."

"_N-nigga?"_

"You betta shut the hell up while I'm talkin', motherfucker." He snapped, his voice hard and cold. "You fuckin' blew it. You _lost_, nigga. You lost Cindy, you lost her respect, and you lost the perfect woman… but I'll tell you one thing." Riley's voice dropped even lower. "You call this number again, and the next thing you lose is gonna be your _life_."

"_B-but I didn't-"_

"Open your mouth one more goddamn time while I'm _talkin'_, nigga." Riley's eyes flashed. "Cuz this is gonna be the first and last time that I'm gonna tell you what I have to tell you…. You betta not call this number ever again in your worthless life. Cindy does not want you. She does not _need_ you. She is with _me_. And I'm gonna be the man in her life that you _never_ were to her…. I love her." Riley glanced down to Cindy when she gave a tiny smile up at him. He held her hand and gave her a light squeeze before speaking again.

"Which is why I hate _you_, bitch." Cindy squeezed _his_ hand then and gave him a look, already knowing he was about to start. Riley just released her hand and started to walk and talk at the same time. Cindy followed right behind him.

"You hurt her, nigga… bad. You put her through a whole bunch of shit. I probably only know the vague details of _half_ the stuff that went down, but I ain't gonna press her about it. She doesn't need to go back down that road. She's done with it and she's done with _you_… but that don't mean that I am." Riley's eyes hardened more with his increasing anger. He stopped at the kitchen and rested his hands on the back of a chair, his hands gripping it hard. Cindy stood beside him and stared at him carefully.

"Call this number again… and it will be the worst mistake you'll ever make."

"_W-wh-_"

"CALL THIS NUMBER AGAIN," Riley raised his voice loudly, his eyes flashing. "And it WILL be the worst mistake you'll ever make." Cindy rubbed her hand on his forearm, trying to calm him down. Riley looked at her for a moment before speaking into the mouthpiece again.

"Call this number again," He repeated, his voice now in an eerily calm and quiet voice. "And I _swear_ to you, on everything I love…. I swear on my family, I swear on my niece, and I swear on Cindy… I _will_ come down there and kick your ass…. You'll most likely die." Cindy gave Riley a light smack on the arm and looked like she was trying not to crack a grin at the nonchalance in his voice.

Riley chucked quietly. "I'm just sayin', nigga. Keepin' it real. I'll probably kill you. And I. Don't. _Care_." The humor faded from his voice and his tone dropped low again. "If you have the stupidity to call this number again, I _will_ take the drive to Indiana. Drive, not fly. I'm gonna want the ten hours to think of _exactly_ what I want to do to you…. I _will_ find you, even if Cindy doesn't tell me where you are, even if you try to run. I got friends in high places. Friends that have access to the government. Friends with access to government equipment, including location tracking. Including weaponry…. And nigga," Riley's voice dropped an octave, his tone now even scarier.

"Call this number again, and I _will_ fuck… you… _up_. And I won't quit until you're dead or until the cops physically stop me. That's a promise. It's your choice." Riley glanced down at Cindy, who had her hand placed over her mouth as she stared up in shock at Riley. He barely shrugged a shoulder as he listened to the silence on the other line.

"Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feel free to speak now if you have _anything_ to say." Riley asked, his voice heavy with intimidating sarcasm. He glanced at the phone to see that they were still connected, and he knew he was still there due to the barely audible breathing on the other end.

Silence.

"_Good_."

_Click_. Riley ended the call and pulled it from his ear, staring at it hard.

_Call back, call back, call back._ He repeated in his head, placing the phone on the table as he continued to glare at it.

"Riley, he's not going to call back." Cindy told him quietly, already reading his thoughts.

"You don't know that." Riley responded almost immediately. "He might. Oooh, _let_ him call back. I just _want_ him to give me the okay."

"I know him. Trust me, he ain't gonna call." She crossed her arms.

"Cindy, no disrespect, but you don't know him as well as you thought." He told her firmly. "He might… he might. And then I'm gonna go down there and kill him."

"If you were him and someone threatened you like that, would you?" Cindy challenged, putting a hand on her hip. "Would you seriously call back?"

Riley stared at her for a moment before answering. "I can't speak for him."

"Exactly, Riley." Cindy briefly rolled her eyes and turned to leave the room. But Riley quickly grabbed her wrist and spun her back to him.

"I can't speak for him because I woulda never let you go the first time, had you been in my life, Cindy." She blinked up at him slowly, her eyes looking sad.

"He's stupid as _fuck_." Riley continued, now taking her face in his hands as he spoke to her. "And you know, I honestly would have the _smallest_ amount of respect for him if he did call back. But if he doesn't, that just proves my point. That he's ignorant. He doesn't even _realize_ what he's losing. And that's the sad part."

Cindy gave him the saddest smile before pulling herself in to hug him. Riley embraced her immediately, holding her tight. He rubbed her back and rested his chin on the top of her head as she buried her face in his chest. Her body was tense like she wanted to cry, but he could tell that she was holding it in.

"It's okay." Riley murmured quietly to Cindy, wanting her to let it out.

"I know. And I'm fine." She told him, pulling away and running a hand through her hair. "I'm just gonna go uh, take a shower." She wasn't making eye contact with him.

"Cindy."

"I'm fine, really. I just wanna get myself cleaned up and then start on my routine for work tomorrow."

"I know baby, but if you wanna talk-"

"There's nothing to talk about." She cut him off immediately, still not exactly looking at him. "It's done. I don't want him. I don't need him. I have you."

Riley nodded slowly but gave her a sad look. "I know… but that don't mean the pain goes away just like that."

Cindy looked up at him and shrugged, shaking her head. "I'm fine." She repeated for the third time.

"Baby-" He stopped when he heard tiny footsteps in the hallway. The two turned to see Jamilah walk into the kitchen.

"Hi!" She said cutely, unaware of the tension. "Can I have another snack, please?" She asked sweetly, looking up towards Cindy.

"Sure, sweetie." Cindy answered, putting on a smile. She leaned down and scooped the child up before turning to Riley.

"Reez, take your niece and fix her a few cookies for me?" She asked, handing her off. "I'm gonna go upstairs and shower. Then after I'll clean her up before Huey or Jazmine gets here. Okay?"

Riley looked at her as he took Jamilah. She was using a light tone and had a simple smile on her face, but Riley saw right through it.

"Okay." Was all he could say.

She gave a tight grin before she turned and left the room. Riley sighed as he opened the container of cookies they left on the table. As he grabbed two, he glanced down at the cellphone she'd left. Hmm… maybe he should-

Before he could even think of anything else to do with it, Cindy entered the room again and approached the table, giving Riley a look as she grabbed the phone from it.

"The last thing I need is for you to memorize this number." She muttered to herself as she pressed a few buttons, probably deleting the calls.

"Please, I already did." Riley made a small scoff noise as he handed the cookies to Jamilah, still in his arms. "You need to tell me if he calls, C. I'm serious."

Cindy shook her head at him. "He won't. It's done." She said quietly before she left the room. Riley sighed gently as he closed the container.

"What's wrong with Aunt Cindy?" Jamilah asked softly, causing Riley to whip his head down to her. "She looks sad."

_Damn, she's so observant._

"Aunt Cindy's… she gonna be okay, babe." Riley chose his words carefully.

"Are _you_ sad?" She then asked, tilting her head.

"Nah, I definitely ain't sad." Riley told her truthfully with a wry grin. _I'm __**mad**__._

"Don'tchu worry about Uncle Reezy, babe. I'm aiight. We all aiight." He told her before planting a kiss on the child's forehead. Jamilah smiled before raising one of her cookies to his mouth slightly. Riley grinned before taking a small bite.

"_Mmmmm_." He made an appreciate noise as he chewed. "These is the best chocolate chips cookies I've ever had in my _life_. You saw I almost shoved your Granddaddy onto the floor to get to 'em first."

Jamilah giggled. "He almost beat you!"

"Naw baby, that old man don't beat me! I'm too hood for him. He scared. Can't even _handle_ yo Uncle-"

"BOOOYYY!"

Riley slowly rolled his eyes as he looked up towards the ceiling. "Yeah, Granddad?"

"Get up here and fix my radio! It stopped working!"

"Ugh, can't you figure out yo self? It can't be that hard if you would put on yo _glasses_-"

"Nigga, you betta get the hell up these steps or I'mma beat yo ass!"

Riley finally looked down at Jamilah. She smiled at him before nodding understandingly. "I know…. Don't repeat."

"Dat's _right_." Riley chuckled, patting her leg as he headed out into the hallway with her.

* * *

><p>The next two hours were very quiet in the Freeman household. After Riley had managed to fix Granddad's radio, Cindy had gotten out of the shower and was back in Riley's beater and shorts. She then had taken Jamilah from Riley and gave the child a bath by herself, pulling the bathroom door shut behind her. After she was done, she then took Jamilah to her room to play with toys, pulling <em>that<em> door shut behind them. Riley had been ready to join anyway, when Granddad told him to do the dishes, much to his annoyance. Riley rolled his eyes, but worked on them anyways. He knew Cindy was avoiding talking to him about it, using Jamilah as the barrier; he knew they obviously weren't going to talk about it in front of her. Speaking of, where the _HELL_ were Huey and Jazmine? It was now past 9 PM and Cindy had no choice but to lay the child down in bed when she started getting sleepy. Riley had tried calling them both, but no answer. They'd better get their asses there soon.

Riley had tried to see if Cindy wanted to talk about things after she put Jamilah to bed, but Cindy immediately told him that she was going to work on her routine for training tomorrow. Riley saw that she now was in the living room, diligently scribbling away in her notebook as she listened to music from the stereo. That had been what prompted him to walk into the kitchen and make her a big bowl of ice cream. He knew it wouldn't fix things, but maybe it would make her feel slightly better.

Riley felt such a mix of anger, sadness, and frustration all rolled up into one. That _nigga_ (Riley didn't even want to _think_ his faggot-ass name) managed to completely ruin Cindy's mood and put her in the state she was in now. If he knew what was good for him, he wouldn't _dare_ call that number again. But he was stupid enough to let Cindy go, so Riley didn't know. Yeah, a part of him _did_ want that idiot to call back, just so he had a _reason_ to go whoop that ass. But the bigger part of him didn't; Cindy didn't need that. Riley just felt so bad for her. All he wanted to do was comfort her, but he already knew she didn't want that. She was trying to be tough and act like she didn't care. That it didn't still hurt. Miss Independent to the fullest, which he admired about her. But… she didn't _need_ to be so independent anymore. And she needed to know that she could _always_ depend on him. No matter what.

Riley finished sprinkling the rest of a crumbled cookie over top of her vanilla ice cream. He topped it off with whipped cream before he grabbed the bowl, the spoon, and walked out of the kitchen. As he neared the end of the hallway, he slowly peeked into the living room. Cindy was on the couch with her notebook, her legs tucked underneath her body. She had stopped writing now, her pen hanging loosely in her hand. She _appeared_ to be reading over her notes, but Riley knew better. From the way her pupils remained focused on one spot of the paper, he could tell she was lost in thought, the wheels clearly turning in her head. She was also running her fingers through hair, tugging when she reached the ends. Cindy had done that old habit since they were kids, always pulling at her hair when she was stressed or upset. Riley leaned on the doorframe, continuing to study her as she didn't even notice him. She then let out a sigh as she sat her book aside and leaned her head back on the cushions, closing her eyes as she gently tapped her pen to the music playing. That's when Riley realized that he knew the chorus of the current song. It was from that R&B artist his Granddad liked and still listened to, Joe. He was kinda old-school, but Riley secretly dug his music. The dude was _aiight_. And the song that was currently playing, _I Wanna Know_, was one that Riley knew well.

_I wanna know what turns you on  
>So I can be all that and more<br>I'd like to know what makes you cry  
>So I can be the one who always makes you smile<em>

"_Girl, he never understood what you were worth,_" Cindy looked up in surprise as Riley strode into the room, ice cream bowl in hand as he _sang_ to her, something she'd never heard him do.

"_And he never took the time to make it work,_" Riley set the bowl on the coffee table as he sat on the couch next to Cindy.

"_Baby, I'm the kind of man who shows concern,_" He then turned and gently pulled her into his lap, removing the pen from her hand and tossing it aside.

"_Any way that I can please you, let me learn,_" He sang as he caressed her side, at the same time pushing a lock of damp hair behind her ear. Then he leaned in close for the chorus.

_So I wanna know_

"_I wanna know what turns you on,_" His voice was barely above a whisper as he softly sang into her ear. "_So I can be all that and more," _He gave her lobe a kiss before he pulled back to look into her slightly misty eyes.

"_I'd like to know what makes you cry,"_ He cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb, brushing lightly underneath her eye to catch the small tear that had begun to fall.

"_So I can be the one who always makes you smile,_" Cindy blinked her beautiful eyes at him, releasing another small tear, before she managed to give Riley a tiny smile, making his heart warm. Then she wrapped her arms around him and gave a soft kiss on his lips. Riley held her and continued to kiss her as the music continued to play, the song displaying his emotions perfectly.

_Tell me what I gotta do to please you  
>Baby, anything you say, I'll do<br>'Cuz I only wanna make you happy  
>From the bottom of my heart, it's true<em>

_I wish that I could take a journey through your mind  
>And find emotions that you always try to hide, babe<br>I do believe that there's a love you wanna share  
>I'll take good care of you lady, have no fear<br>So I wanna know_

As the chorus began to repeat, Riley took in the slow kisses that he and Cindy were sharing. They were much different than the ones from earlier. The kisses that Riley gave her now were filled with such a tenderness and sweetness, something he'd never shared with anyone else. He already knew that he felt something so much more for Cindy, much more than he'd ever felt with any other girl. He had never cared so much about a woman; never felt such a compassion, an affection… a love. Never that. But with Cindy… he did.

"I love you… so much." Cindy whispered against Riley's lips, continuing to kiss him sweetly. He felt himself smile against hers before he gave her a gentle peck, pulling back slightly to look into her eyes.

"I love you too," He told her quietly, the remains of a small smile still on his face. "And you know that I'm always gonna be there for you. I ain't him, Cindy." He told her seriously, reaching up to cup her cheek again. "And I will _never_ hurt you the way he did. That's a promise."

Cindy smiled at him, leaning to kiss his lips again briefly. "I know. You're _nothing_ like him, Riley. _He_ means nothing to me now. And…." She smiled again, scooting her body closing on him. "I can't _wait…_ to _show_ you just how much you mean to me."

"_Mm_. Talk to me." Riley murmured with a grin, right before Cindy pressed her lips to his and gave him a sexy kiss, her fingers playing with the ends of his braids. He moaned as she bit his bottom lip and gently tugged on it as she pulled away. Riley's eyes were now _locked_ on her lips, only wanting _more_. Cindy's gaze on him finally caused him to look back up to her eyes. She stared back at him with just as much longing.

"I am _so_ ready for you."

* * *

><p>Riley… was… <em>heated<em>. And not just in the good way.

He was now lying in bed with Cindy. _He_ was ready. _She_ was ready. They were both _ready_. The problem? It was 11:45 at night and Huey/Jazmine STILL hadn't come! Thereby leaving their child, soundlessly sleeping next door to a room occupied by two _ready_ adults. They couldn't even take her home! Granddad had taken Dorothy because he had a date (ain't _that_ a bitch) and Cindy didn't have enough gas in her car for them to get all the way to their house and back (you would think the closest gas station would be 24 hours, but nooo). So they were fucked… and not in the good way.

"I'm… going… to _murder_ them." Riley uttered for the tenth time as he glanced at his clock again. He had his arms crossed, leaning against the headboard next to Cindy, who also looked a little restless as her arms were crossed as well. They had light music playing from her iPod as they sat.

"Don't, you already have someone on your hit list…. _I'll_ do it." She said the last part in almost the same tone that he had used, the annoyance creeping into her voice.

"I _know_ their asses are fine, because the last time I called Huey, I got sent to his voicemail early. He _clicked_ _off_ on me!" Riley growled, still angry about it.

"Jazmine's phone _was_ on, but now it's off. Homegirl's got that ass-whoopin' _coming_, boy." Cindy shook her head.

"Shit, we's about to tag-team those muthafuckas." Riley held out his fist for her to dap. She did with a grin, before leaning over to him.

"Damn straight." She gave him a nice kiss on the mouth, causing Riley's more recent thoughts to start up again.

_Couch… kitchen… her car… rug in the laundry room…. _Riley wanted to take her down and have his way with her right then and _there_. But that first option was shot because of the baby next door. Sure, they could _try_ and be quiet… but let's be real. He highly doubted that it would _stay_ quiet. His next option was to go somewhere else with her. The couch was comfy for sure. But… every time he was ready to suggest to take her there, he would start to feel bad. It was conflicting as hell! He knew she was ready and willing, so what was stopping him? When he considered it, he just didn't feel _right_ about it. Deep down (_way_ down underneath his immediate urge) he just didn't want their first time to be some secretive quickie. No, he wanted to take his time with her. For them to be free to do whatever they wanted. He wanted to make her feel special. The least that she deserved was a _bed_. Speaking of….

"Baby, this song needs to end." Riley groaned, referring to the chorus of _Bed_ that continued to play. By that time, Cindy had crawled onto his lap as they continued to kiss. She giggled as she pulled away, nodding.

"It's ending." She told him, and soon enough, the song eventually began to fade. But then, _another_ song came onto the speakers.

"_My mind is tellin' me noooo…. But my body… my body's tellin' me YEEESSS!"_

"Oh, uh-uh." Cindy made a surprised noise as Riley carefully but quickly rolled with her, making his way to the other side of his bed. He swiftly reached his hand up on his nightstand and changed the song on the iPod before another word was heard. Then he glanced down to Cindy, now underneath him.

"Naw, babe. Dat's just _askin'_ for trouble." He smirked. "If we ain't tryna do nothin' tonight, we best not start listenin' to _anything_ by R. Kelly, no Trey Songz, no Chris Brown, shit, not even any Usher. Them joints will get you pregnant in a_ minute_."

Cindy giggled and nodded in agreement as she reached up to put her hands on the sides of his cheeks. "You ain't lyin'…. But the position we in now might too, so…." She grinned, gesturing for him to move.

"_Girl, you make me wanna getchu pregnant_," Riley sang to her along with the next song that happened to play, leaning down to kiss her.

Cindy cracked up, gently pushing his face away. "Oh _heelll_ no, this STILL R. Kelly!"

"Shit, you right." Riley snickered, leaning up to change the song again. "This'll work." He switched categories to where some punk/rock genre was playing. "I don't even care. We just can't have no more R&B joints, feel me?" He grinned, sliding off her until he laid right next to her, both facing each other on their sides.

"Not tonight anyway." Cindy smirked.

Riley chuckled lowly. "Trust me, bay. I've already got plans for you and me."

"Do tell."

"I don't think so." Riley grinned, moving his hand to rub up and down her side. "I wanna keep some of the stuff I have planned a surprise for now. But I can tell you this," He scootched closer to press against her body. "I _promise_… tomorrow is gonna be our day… and our night." He whispered before he gave her a slow kiss, swallowing her moan as he deepened it. His hand moved its way down to her butt, cupping it to bring her closer. Cindy's leg went up and over the side of his hip, just resting there as she fought to get even closer to his body. Shit, if they kept this up, there'd be no need for plans for _tomorrow_ when it seems like they've already got some new plans right-

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Riley and Cindy paused mid-kiss as they opened their eyes and started to pull back.

_The fuck? I know that wasn't MY door!_

Riley groaned in complete frustration as he moved away from Cindy and rose from his bed. He was ready to snap. He already anticipated Granddad being at the door and was ready to cuss him out. Then he thought that maybe it was another one of the old nigga's crazy-ass hoes, trying to come into Riley's room after Granddad had gone to sleep to try _him_. That had happened before. Riley had refused obviously; like he was really gonna sleep with a hoe that had _just_ been with his grandfather. Gay AND disgusting. The old man was _still_ dating bat-shit crazy women.

Riley put his hand on the doorknob, ready to yank it open, when he remembered: Granddad (and/or one of his random hoes) weren't _there_. Sooo….

He pulled opened the door and glanced down to see a wild-haired Jamilah, looking up at him as she rubbed her eye with one hand while she held her large pony with the other.

"Hi." She said in her soft voice.

"Baby, whatchu doin' outta bed?" Riley asked, reaching down to lift her into his arms.

"I woke up. I had a bad dream." She told him, her eyes sad.

"Awwww!" Cindy said from the bed as she sat up. Riley shut his door and carried the child back in with him, setting her down in the middle of the bed as he tossed the pony to the end. "What was it about, hun?" Cindy asked, rubbing over the child's head.

"I don't remember what happened. But I remember that Mommy and Daddy were in it. I miss them." She admitted quietly.

"Awwww!" Cindy repeated, pulling the child into her lap and giving her a hug. "It's okay, sweetie. You'll see them tomorrow."

"_Definitely_." Riley added with the smallest grin, not at her but at his thoughts. He loved his baby, but she had to go _home_. Uncle Reezy and Aunt Cindy needed some alone time.

"Can… can I spend the night with you?" Jamilah asked, glancing up to Cindy with her brown doe eyes.

"Of _course_ you can." Cindy didn't even hesitate, a sucker for those eyes just like Riley was. "Here, you get in the middle." She said, placing Jamilah between her and Riley before moving one of the pillows and positioning it behind her head.

"Thank you, Aunt Cindy! I love you!" Jamilah smiled before she wrapped her arms around her neck. Cindy giggled and reciprocated the "I love you" before she gave her a kiss on the head. Jamilah then rolled to look at Riley.

"Thank you, Unca Reezy. I loooove you!"

Riley chuckled, pulling her close to hug her. "I love you too, babe. Goodnight kisses," Riley leaned and gave the child a big kiss on the cheek with a small _mwah_ at the end, making Jamilah giggle. He then glanced over at Cindy with a smirk.

"C'mere, Aunt Cindy, it's your turn." She gave him a look as Riley let out a snicker. "What? You ain't gonna let Uncle Reezy give you a goodnight kiss? Ain't that wrong, Mila?" He asked Jamilah, who nodded. Cindy rolled her eyes with a smile as she leaned over. Riley cupped her face as he gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek. He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes before speaking.

"Aye Mila, tell me what Samantha Davie's doin'?" He asked, not breaking eye contact. But he did notice from his peripheral vision as the child sat her head up to try and peer down at the pony.

"Ummmm…." She said, clearly trying to focus her eyes in the darkness. Riley took the opportunity to give Cindy a better kiss on her lips. Even in the slightly hurried moment, he kissed her gently, swiftly sliding his tongue into her mouth to give her a little tease before he slowly pulled away, pecking her lips one last time.

"Ummmm…. Nothin'." Jamilah finally concluded, looking up to Riley just as he was pulling away.

He was fighting not to laugh. "Okay, good. Just checkin'." He saw and heard Cindy giggle from the other side of Jamilah, shaking her head at him. Riley winked at her before pulling the covers up more around his niece. Then he lightly tossed his arm around her and pulled her closer into him. "Goodnight, babygirl."

Jamilah yawned before she snuggled her face into his chest. "Night-night." She replied tiredly. Riley grinned and rubbed over her head, looking over at Cindy. She was on her side again, looking back at the two of them as she smiled. She then scooted closer and tossed her arm around the child as well, brushing Riley's arm with her fingers as she did so.

"_Love you_." She mouthed before blowing him a kiss.

"_Love you too_." He mouthed in response, smiling at her. He continued to smile as he watched her eyes begin to close, a small grin still on her lips. Then Riley finally let his own eyes close. Then, all three began to drift off into a peaceful sleep, all while snuggled up together.

* * *

><p>I KNOW y'all betta stop cussin' me out, dammit! i'm sorry! i'm SORRY! sorry for taking forever to update! sorry for the baby still being there! sorry for not giving you what you want by them having sex! but hey! HEY! like I said that I would do, I have a public announcement….<p>

**THE **_**BIG**_** MOMENT BETWEEN RILEY AND CINDY HAPPENS ON FRIDAY IN THE STORY… WHICH IS THE NEXT DAY.**

Yeeeaaaahh, I know _that_ put a smile on your faces, didn't it? And I'mma just say it because y'all will probably smack me for anything less. They gonna get it in. Friday, niggas! :D How ya like me NOW?

Credit goes to jazzyhue20 for suggesting the quote at the beginning of the chapter. It's from one of the comics this time! I actually did read this one before and remember laughing at it. That darn Riley ;) Thanks, girl! :)

Credit goes to shanane tayllor93 for suggesting (way back in chapter 22) for Jamilah to cuddle in bed with Riley & Cindy. and you know what girl, this was the perfect way to end this chapter, so thank you! :D

Disclaimers: Again, I do not own _Drop It Like It's Hot_ by Snoop Dogg. The line where Riley talks about not being Drake or Marvin refers to the song _Marvin's Room_ by Drake, which I DON'T own. Also don't own the song _I Wanna Know_ by Joe (he's amazing. love him), _Bed_ by J. Holiday, or _Bump N' Grind_ (Original Version) and _Pregnant_ (feat. Tyrese, Robin Thicke, & The Dream), both by R. Kelly. Also don't own iPods or any other thing that would be suable :)

Random PS: btw, just in case y'all are paranoidly wondering, Huey & Jazmine are FINE. lmao! I re-read the ending part of the story and I'm like "I hope this doesn't sound like I'm foreshadowing something bad is gonna happen to them." LOL! hell no! like I'd ever do somethin' crazy to the main characters! we've already got more than enough drama with these last two chapters! lolz! so calm your nerves! we'll be seeing them next chapter, early :)

Other PS: Soooo how bout Fanfic gettin' all bold and serious all of the sudden. I can't _believe_ some of my friends stories got deleted over some lame shit like havin' a curse word in the summaries. WHAT? messed up on so many levels. fully continuing to support my homies, Mr. Alaska (yo, he got 2 chapters from his re-vamped story _Beatin' The Heat_, now entitled _Takin' The Shot_, up and runnin'! go read and review!), Jazavelli (who recently reposted her story _Lost Ones_. go read and review!), LovinHueyFreeman, & Paige1292. Hang in there and keep ya heads up, guys! I know you'll get back to where you had it! don't let the MAN keep you down! much love :)

Again, I'm soooo sorry that I'm super later with this chapter. This one literally took me FOREVER. I couldn't start it right to save my life, the phone conversations took a long time, then the part where Riley's in thought and trying to console her through song and shit took forever! But the very end was easy. lol! I swear, anytime Jamilah's in the story, the words start flowing. how I love children :) ANYWAYS, since I'm unexcusably late, I'll try my hardest to have an update very very soon. I'll even start it tomorrow! cuz I know y'all can't wait til Friday begiiiinns! Stay tuned and thanks for the patience ;)

~Schweetie


	30. Their Day: Part I

Heeeyyyyy! It's Friiiiday, sex day! lmao! ;)

Much thanks goes out to these VERY patient reviewers:

Paige1292: of course, girl! you know I support all your stories and was pissed and shocked as hell when they deleted it, along with a bunch of other peoples! :( but yeah, at least you only had 2 chapters and don't have to start like ALL the way over. I know you'll bounce back easy from it :) onto your review, yes, Brad is just pathetic. and it's sad that people (MEN) think that they can actually crawl back into women's lives after they did some inexcusable like he did. get real. like Cindy would EVER take him back when she has Reezy :) hahaha, don't worry, we'll find out about Huey & Jazz this chapter. and LOL, yupp! we all loooove the baby, but she gots to go! ;) Granddad will always be Granddad. crazy nigga. and Brad may have killed her mood, but look who got her right back happy. kudos to Riley! :) I haaaaatee writer's block. I was literally stuck for days each time I tried to work on the chapter. I'd get to the same point each time, get mad, and stop. hahaha! so annoying! but feels AMAZING once you just stop overthinking and just get the words on paper! i know the next chapter of All This Love will be amazing once you get the ball rolling! can't wait for that update :) thanks so much for the review!

DeLorean Hedgehog: ugh, I hate writer's block. thank goodness it's gone :) hahaha, cockblocked again, physically this time! but it was probably for the best. they were getting a lil carried away ;) and lol, we'll find out about Huey & Jazmine this chapter, don't worry! ;) thanks for the review!

LovinHueyFreeman: cat ladies are the shit though, maaaan! I love kitties :) Brad is just laaamme. he must be crazy thinkin' that she'd take his sorry ass back. and you already KNOW Riley was havin' none of his shit! and hehehe, we'll find out about Huey & Jazmine this chapter! ;) haha, there'd be no way that Riley's 8-year old self would approve of all this cuddlin'! but Riley can't hide what's inside! so adorable :) and aaaawww shit TWO stories? girl, whatchu waitin' for? writewritewritewriteWRITE! :D can't wait to read! and can't wait to sue YO ass! ;) thanks for the review! :)

DMICEPRINCE: I would never forget about this story or my wonderful readers! :) glad you liked the chapter! hahaha, I laughed when I saw "pisvid"! Riley definitely was! he don't play about his baby! ;) and lolz, we'll see Huey & Jazmine this chapter :) awwww, your "loooooove you" made me smile! you know I looooove you toooo! :D thanks so much for the review! :)

Sodakandy: lolz, I never saw that movie yet but heard it was good :) Brad is VERY pathetic. and yes, Riley is nosey, but he has Cindy's best interest at heart :) haha, oh we'll find out about Huey & Jazmine this chapter ;) thanks for the review! :D

MusicckLover16: hahahaha, he clearly does value his worthless life! he messes up Cindy's mood and has a hostile black man on the other line! oh no. lolz! and yeah, Cindy tried to put up that wall but Riley knocked it down! yay, I'm glad you liked the song. the second verse seemed perfect for the situation! so weird! :) haha, we'll see what kept Huey & Jazmine occupied this chapter :) I'm glad you liked the cuddling with Jamilah! how cute are they? definitely pimpin' her out into a lil thug! ;) thanks so much for the review! :D

Edgar H. Sutter: Brad got his ass tooooolldd! and if he values his pathetic life, he won't. lolz! and you already know, the moment they get it in will be on point ;) thanks for the review!

Jazavelli: hahahaha, I'm soorrryyy! writer's block! I was slackin', I know! ;) and me too! Brad needs to get the hell on! we (you, me, Riley, & Cindy) need no more of him! :) hahahaha, glad the song part made you react like that, that's funny! but yeaaahh, look at Reezy bein' all super sweet and takin' care of his girl :) you know that lead to some PG-13 stuff ;) but dammit if they weren't cockblocked again! lolz! we'll definitely hear from Huey & Jazmine this chapter, don'tchu worry ;) and you already know. things gonna get durty this weekend ;) thanks so much for the review! :D

SexySade: lolz, they both put that bitch in place REAL quick! ;) and lmaaoo, I love that part with Rummy! I wasn't even thinkin' about that when I wrote it! :D hahahaha, I knoooww! she only been there for like a day and a half but feels like years for Riley & Cindy cuz they just wanna get busy ;) we love the baby, but it's time for her cute little butt to go home! we'll hear from Huey & Jazmine this chapter ;) thanks so much for the review!

bunnybabe247: aww, I'm glad you liked the chapter! :D thanks for the review!

TheFundraiser61655: LMAAAAAOOOOO! wow, you got me rollin'! calm down, kid! I love the 12345678910 :) hahaha don't worry, I won't cockblock like that again! ;) thanks so much and thanks for the review! ;)

Dave The Wordsmith: hahahahah, nooo of course not! :D and I _finally_ replied. sorry again, my friend :) lolz, Riley went straight off a nigga! that dude better be happy he lives so far away or Riley probably woulda kicked that ass regardless! and LOL, that line was meant to be funny so I'm glad you laughed! XD lol, ain't Riley all sweet? singin' to her and stuff? you know that boy woulda gotten it in had they not been… cockblocked… again…. ;) LMAAAAOOOO! ohh, we find out about THOSE freaks this chapter ;) thanks so much for the review! :D

tifflike2besweet: aww, thank you! I'm glad you like the story! and hahaha, I know everyone wanted him to call back just so Brad could get that ass-whoopin'! ;) thanks so much for the review! :)

shanane tayllor93: awww, thanks ! I'm glad you like the way the story is going :D and girl, your suggestion was AWESOME! the more Jamilah cuteness, the better! :) thanks so much for the review!

ShellieB: LMAO! don'tchu worry, we'll from those two in this chapter! ;) thanks so much for the review! :D

Mr. Alaska: boy, don'tchu be gettin' on me about updatin'! I'm doin' the best I can wit what I got to work with! lolz! yooo, calm down, nigga! ain't no need to bring out the huskies and polar bears! Brad's gone for good! chill man, chiiiiillll (ain't that sorta ironic, you bein' from Alaska and all? hahahahah! I thought so! I'm a comic ;))! yay, the more cavities the better! :D and awwwwwww, really? that makes me so happy/proud! :D lmao, you sent the review before you meant to. FAIL, nigga! but it's all good. that's funny :) thanks for the [half] review! ;)

jazzyhue20: hahaha, thank you for not cussin' me out! and lolz, yes! rest assured, Friday is definitely the day :) Riley owned that nigga. nuff said ;) and hahaha, we'll hear from those two very soon, don'tchu worry! :D and yes, I loved your quote! I'm planning on using another one for the next chapter :D thanks for your review!

pavicedavisyahoo com: hahaha, I'm goin' as fast as I can! :) thanks so much and thanks for the review! :D

genissis123: yay, I'm glad you loved the Jamilah cuteness! and Brad's just stupid. he lucky Riley don't drive down there anyway. lolz! thanks for the review! :D

Che Black Diamond: hahahaha, that's how I felt when I first started reading your _Revolutionist_ story. you had up all these chapters and I was so into it I caught up in one day! :D I'm really glad you like my story cuz you already know that I'm a huge fan of yours! :) thanks so much for the review!

Jor-El Smith: hahah, I am a tease, I'll own that ;) and yup! sooo ready, but lil Jamilah stopped 'em! probably a good idea they stopped though. it wouldn't have been too great if she'd walked in while they were in the MIDDLE of anything! :) aww, I'm glad you liked the ending and could relate! I'mma big cuddlebug so I love that sorta thing :) and LMAO, honestly I didn't. :D thanks for the review!

Madame Songstress: yay, I'm glad you're liking Jamilah's adorableness! :D and LMAO, really? I'm glad I cleared it up too then! cuz I'm like, "damn, they ain't heard from 'em in a while, I don't want people gettin' scared cuz they ain't show up!" hahah! yup, they're fine! we'll see them this chapter! ;) thanks for the review!

Iloveyou1234567890123: but I _did_ read your story and review it! :D hahahahaha, they horny as hell. and as much as we love our Jamilah, it's time for her to go home to her parents. speaking of, we will hear from them very soon :) thanks for the review!

Dang y'all, how'd last chapter get 22 reviews? that was a lot of thankin' I just did! lmao! ;)

* * *

><p>Hello hello! I'm baaaackk :) I got a few announcements 'fore I hop into this:<p>

In case you wondered why you no longer see the story pop up on the main page, I decided to change the rating to M. this is because as of June 4th, the admins of FanFic started actin' serious all of the sudden, talkin' about the importance of ratings and shit on the homepage. so I'm like, "let me change the rating right quick, cuz these niggas gettin' bold." I'll be damned if this story gets deleted cuz of some dumb shit like language or somethin'. _heellll_ naw. I ain't takin' no chances. lolz. so that's why :P

Second, I forgot to mention last chapter that I'm currently workin' on a new story! multi-taskin', nigga! :) it's another Riley & Cindy fic (has nothing to do with this story) that's just for fun. it's called _Friends First, Benefits Second_, so I'm pretty sure you can figure out what it's about ;) we's gonna have some fun wit dat shit. check it out! new chapter on that should be up tomorrow hopefully :D

Backtodaflick! it is now Friday, Riley & Cindy's day! ;) what's gonna go down this chapter (you KNOW we can't just skip to the night, calm down!)? a lil bit of Riley & Cindy cuteness? a lil bit of planning? and maybe just a lil bit of Huey & Jazmine? ;)

Let's find out!

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>That's all I got."<strong>_

"_Lemonade is a dollar."_

"_**That's all I got! Make it work, I'm thirsty!"**_

"_Lemonade is a dollar!"_

"_**I ain't got no dollar! It's hot as hell out here, man, just hook me up! All the money I spend up in this place? This some ol' BULLshit!"**_

"_Lemonade... is... a... __**DOLLAR**__!"_

_**Riley Freeman**__ and Jazmine Dubois; The Block Is Hot_

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

_"Tonight is the night is the night that we're losing control  
>Tonight is the night is the night we set it off<em>

_Everybody go_

_Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh_  
><em>Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh<em>  
><em>Yeah! Yeah! Yeah-"<em>

Cindy slowly began to awake at the sound of Riley's alarm clock going off. When her eyes finally opened, they focused to see Riley next her, a cute little bundle on top of him. Cindy stifled her giggle at the sight of Jamilah sprawled out on top of Riley, her face nuzzled into his chest as her curly hair covered the majority of his face.

Cindy reached over to rub Riley's arm. "Reezyyy… wake up, boy." Riley started to stir, turning his head in the process. The movement must have tickled his face, causing him to shake his head more and sputter Jamilah's hair from off his mouth. Cindy chuckled in amusement as Riley brought up his hand to remove the child's hair from his face. "Good morning." She told him quietly.

Riley glanced down and grinned at the sight of his niece snuggled up on him. Then he looked over to Cindy and smirked, gesturing for her to come closer. Cindy smiled, gently leaning so she wouldn't wake Jamilah. Then she pressed her lips softly to his and enjoyed his sweet kiss. This was a _great_ way to start the day.

"Mm…. Mornin', bay." Riley replied when they finally pulled back. Then his eyes seemed to light up slowly, a smile creeping onto his face. "_Morning_… aw _hell_ yeah!" Cindy nudged him scoldingly, gesturing to Jamilah. The smile stayed on his face as he stretched his arm to turn off the clock. Then he slowly sat up, holding the baby tightly.

"Miiiilllaaaa… wake up, babygirl…." Riley grinned, rocking her side to side. Jamilah's eyes were still closed as she made a sleepy noise, putting her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs tighter around his torso. Riley planted a kiss on her head before he started blowing small raspberries all over her cheek. The child began to giggle quietly before her eyes started to open and she tried to block him by turning her head.

"Unca Reezy!" She complained as she laughed.

"There she is." Riley smiled, finally pulling back. "Mornin', baby."

"Good morning." Jamilah grinned back at him, leaning up to blow a zerbert on his cheek. Then she turned to smile at Cindy. "Good morning, Aunt Cindy."

"Hi, sweetie." She leaned over planted a kiss on the side of her head.

"Alright, alright, let's get this day _started_!" Riley hopped out of bed still while holding Jamilah. "Babe, you and me are takin' a lil trip." He grinned at her.

_The hell?_ Cindy thought, raising an eyebrow. "Reez. Don'tchu got work?"

"Oh naw, I forgot to tell you. Cuz I worked yesterday on my day off, Diesel said I ain't have to come today." He explained.

"Lucky. I still gotta go in." Cindy said, rising from the bed and stretching.

"Don't worry, bay. It's _Friday_ though." Riley grinned, pointedly staring at her figure while she stretched. Cindy smirked and shook her head at him as she went to the dresser.

"What trip are you talkin' about with Mila? You takin' her to daycare or somethin'?"

Riley let out a slight snicker. "_Somethin'_ like that." Cindy glanced at him in the mirror suspiciously. "But yo, I'mma go get her somethin' quick to eat, so you can have the shower first. Then I'mma change her, get her stuff together, and get myself ready 'fore we head out."

"Ohhhkaaayy." Cindy shook her head, having no idea what he was "planning" in his head. She grabbed the stuff she needed and started to walk back across the room, giving Riley the eye as he let her go in front of him. She jumped when she felt him slap her butt after she passed.

"Reezy! Behave in front of your niece!" She told him over her shoulder, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, Unca Reezy!" Jamilah added cutely.

Riley snickered. "_Dang_, where's the love? You two know that Uncle Reezy's _always_ on his best behavior." He tried to sound innocent when he looked at Jamilah.

"Don't lie to her." Cindy grinned, pausing when she got to the open bathroom door. "Now go eat somethin'. When you come back up, I can change her clothes and stuff while you get ready."

"Yes, ma'am." Riley told her with a smirk. Because he had to pass her to go to the stairs, as he did, Riley stretched his arm behind himself to pinch her ass without looking, trying to be slick so Jamilah wouldn't see.

Cindy felt her face heat up again as she watched him begin to descend the stairs. He looked back at her and gave her a wink, causing her to smile. Damn, that boy was cute. She still had the smile on her face and trailing thoughts in her head as she closed the door behind her, beginning to get ready for her shower.

She couldn't _wait_ for their night.

A little over an hour later at 8:20 AM, Cindy was now almost ready to go to work. She was dressed in a hot pink workout bra, black yoga capris, and her white Air Forces. She was currently in the living room with Jamilah, who was dozing off again on the couch. Cindy was looking into the mirror over the entertainment center as she applied make-up to her "boo-boo." Of course, that would be the moment Riley walked in. He wolf-whistled the moment he saw her. Cindy shushed him, pointing to Jamilah sleeping. He brushed her off with an easy grin, walking closer and snaking his arms around her waist from behind.

"You lookin' _sexy_, boo. Damn." He whispered before he kissed her ear.

Cindy felt her cheeks heat up and smiled. "Thanks, Reezy." She lifted her brush to the other side of her neck and continued to try and hide the bruise. This caused Riley to snicker.

"You know you're gonna sweat that off, right?"

Cindy glared at him playfully in the mirror. "Shut the hell up."

"I'm just sayin'." He grinned wider. "Then everybody's gonna know that you a freak."

"How does that make _me_ one? _You're_ the one who did it!"

"You right, you right. But hey, it's already a known _fact_ that I'm a freak. You gonna find that out for yourself tonight." He kissed her lobe again before he took it between his lips and sucked gently.

"A-aiight, you need to stop…. I've… I-I've gotta go, boy." She tried to keep control while Riley continued to suck and nibble, also beginning to rub his hands across her bare stomach while pressing himself closer to her body.

"Mm. You right." He finally pulled away from her ear and patted her hips. "I gotta get goin' too. Stop distractin' me wit 'cho fine ass." He smirked as he grabbed two nice handfuls of her behind before he stepped back. "Them pants is ready to have me catch a case!"

Cindy was blushing madly as she tried to clear her head. The boy was too much for her. "Do you need me to drop you off… wherever you're going?" Cindy asked, pulling her hair into a side-ponytail over her mark.

"Nah, I'm good." Riley said quietly, gently lifting Jamilah into his arms. "Granddad did the dip and got back sometime early morning with the car." He explained, grabbing the bag with the child's things with his free hand.

"I can't believe that man's still a playa with game." Cindy shook her head, grabbing her own bag and tossing it over her shoulder.

"Please. Dat nigga _still_ don't know nothin' bout the game." Riley smirked as they walked into the hallway. Cindy grabbed Huey's car-seat for him and they made their way out of the house. She followed him over to Dorothy in the driveway and opened the trunk, leaning in to set it down. She could feel his eyes on her behind as she did so.

"It's not polite to stare, _bay_." Cindy said aloud, glancing over her shoulder to affirm her suspicion.

"You's lucky I got my hands full or I'd be doin' a lot more than starin'." He replied easily.

Cindy grinned, leaning out and shutting the trunk. Then she moved to the backdoor and opened it so that he could put sleepy Jamilah in. She stepped closer and brushed over her head before he did.

"See you later, Mila." She smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Bye, Aunt Cindy." The child mumbled back, her eyes barely open. Riley and Cindy chuckled as Riley leaned in the car to put the bag in and strap Jamilah into the new seat. Cindy smirked and pinched his butt like he had done to her earlier.

"Aye. Easy, girl." He turned his head to look back at her. "Save dat for later."

Cindy shrugged as he pulled back out, shutting the back door after him. He then reached for her hand to walk her to her black Malibu. Cindy grinned in surprise when Riley slid her bag from her shoulder and opened the driver's door to toss it in the passenger seat.

"Well ain't you sweet?" She commented.

"That's just the kinda guy I am." He smirked before he surprised her again by shutting her door and leaning against it. Then he pulled her into him by her waist. "You know I can't let you leave without a proper goodbye."

"Of course not." Cindy smiled, wrapping her arms around him. Riley gave her lips a gentle kiss before he moved to her neck, immediately kissing her soft spot he'd learned about: the hollow area right above her collarbone. Cindy tried to stifle her gasp by biting her lip hard, but a small moan escaped anyway.

"Sounds like you're gonna miss me today." Riley murmured against her skin, creating a wonderful buzzing sensation to her spot.

"M-mm-hm…. You?" Cindy managed to get out.

Riley brushed his lips from her collarbone, worked his way up her neck, and kissed along her jawline until he reached her lips, making eye contact with her as he paused teasingly. "Girl, whatchu think?" He said huskily before giving her a slow kiss. He soon deepened it more as his hands trailed down her lower back to her rear, beginning to caress and massage her backside. Cindy literally felt weak at the knees, it was so arousing.

_What was I going to do?_ Cindy's brain was cloudy as he continued to kiss her leisurely. _Somethin' important…. The store…? Shopping…? Work…? Oh shit, work! Damn!_

"Baby, you… you gonna make… make me late." She whispered between his kisses.

"I luh the way you call me baby." Was his only mumbled response before he gave her another seducing kiss. It took everything within Cindy to slowly begin to pull back.

"Reez… we've gotta _go_." She said when she looked at him, trying to stay firm. Riley just grinned at her before he gave her lips another kiss, a soft one this time. Then he leaned his forehead against hers and looked her in the eyes.

"We'll pick this up later."

"You already know." Cindy smiled, stretching up to give his lips a small kiss. Riley smiled, pecking hers in return.

"I'mma go take care of a few things this morning, then I'll give you a call to letchu know what's up."

"What _kind_ of things?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised." Cindy suggested cutely.

Riley chuckled, shaking his head at her. "Trust me, it'll be worth the wait." He told her, moving his face so that his lips were right in front of hers, almost touching.

"We've waited this long. I guess I can handle it." Cindy murmured back, her eyes focused on his lips.

"Be strong for me, girl." He smirked, giving her a small peck. "I'll see you later."

Cindy grinned, reaching up to hold the sides of his face as she gave him another small kiss. "Bye, Esco." She whispered.

"Ooooh girl, you need to save _that_ for later too." Riley's eyes lit up immediately. Cindy giggled, knowing that he loved it when she called him by his other alias.

He slightly slid from in front of the door and opened it for her. Cindy was ready to move to get in when Riley pulled her more into his embrace, giving her a passionate last kiss that practically made her head spin. Cindy slowly opened her eyes once he pulled back and stared at his slightly smiling face.

"Love you, C."

Cindy smiled, leaning in to cup his cheek and give him a tender kiss. "Love ya, Reezy."

"Alright, baby." Riley grinned, sliding his arms from around her, holding her hand to help her into the car. "We keep this up and you gonna be late for real."

"Oh shit, you right!" Cindy squealed, quickly putting her key into the ignition, causing Riley to laugh.

"Tell Frank it's my fault."

"Oh trust, I was already plannin' to."

"Girl, go 'head and getcha sexy self to work." He smirked, shutting her door. Cindy rolled down her window and grinned.

"See you toniiight, boo."

"You already knooooww!" He replied with a big-ass smile. Cindy giggled before giving him a wink and small wave as she began to pull off. She looked in her rearview mirror, watching as he started to walk back to Dorothy with a genuine smile on his face. God, she loved to see him smile like that. And she loved that _she_ was the reason he was smiling like that.

Cindy glanced at her dashboard clock. It read 8:35 AM. She had 25 minutes to get to work, but not before making a stop at the gas station. She was probably gonna be 5-10 minutes late regardless. But Cindy wasn't stressing about it. The only thing she was counting down to was the moment she could be alone with Riley again.

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

"Aiight babygirl, we here." Riley grinned, opening the backdoor and beginning to unbuckle Jamilah.

"Where are we, Unca Reezy?" She asked, seeming to be more awake.

"We here to see _Mommy_." He smirked, trying not to sound bitter as he lifted her from the seat.

Riley had just driven himself and Jamilah to the animal shelter that Jazmine worked at. He _would've_ taken her to Huey if he could, but he was more than a half hour away at his job. Yeah, he probably could've taken his niece to daycare, but Riley didn't want to. What he _wanted_ were some answers, goddammit. And either Huey or Jazmine were gonna give them to him.

Riley held Jamilah with one arm and her bag in Huey's car-seat with the other. He strolled into the large and extensive shelter, immediately heading in the direction of the Banfield hospital wing. Jazmine should be sitting at the front desk, if he was correct. And it turned out that he was. She was currently sitting by herself at the multi-person desk, her head down as she was writing something. She didn't even notice them approach until her daughter spoke.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed happily, reaching her arms out for her.

Jazmine snapped her head up and looked shocked to see them both walking to the desk. The momentary look that she gave Riley told him that she was not exactly pleased about it.

"Hi, honey!" She stood up and came around her desk quickly. She took her daughter from Riley's arms and embraced her. As she did, she immediately gave Riley a glare over the child's shoulder and mouthed, "_What the hell?_" Riley gave her look right back and mouthed, "_You tell me, hoe,_" in response.

"What are the two of you _doing_ here, Riley?" She asked in a nice voice that was clearly forced.

"Just takin' the daughter to Mommy. Y'know. Since you _didn't_ pick her up last night and all." Riley replied back with a fake grin, dropping the car-seat and her bag on the floor. Jazmine eyes wavered slightly but still glared at him.

"Oooh Mommy, look! Kitties!" Jamilah pointed to the cat cages in front of the desk. "Can I go see them?"

"Sure, go ahead, babe." She said as she set her down. Riley turned and slightly grinned as Jamilah happily scurried over to the display cages. But a scowl immediately took over his face when he felt a hand go upside his head. He whipped around to Jazmine who was glaring right back.

"What the hell are you _doing_ here?" She whispered-snapped since Jamilah wasn't too far away from them.

"What'd I just say? I took her to her mama after she ain't _get_ her child last night!" He snapped back, smacking her side with the back of his hand. He didn't do it hard, but he didn't exactly do it lightly either.

"Why the hell didn't you take her to daycare, you clown?" She whacked his arm.

"Stop wit the name-callin', bitch." Riley hit her arm back. "I ain't know if she was scheduled for Friday or not cuz y'all ain't never _left_ her with me on a Thursday."

"Well, she obviously is. Go take her to daycare!"

"Who is you tellin' what to do? Fuck naw, I'm _done_. I got too much other shit to do to take her all the way down to the daycare. This is _yo_ responsibility."

"Ohhh, you're being such an ass! I'm _working_, Riley!" She growled, shoving his shoulder.

"I don't give a _fuck_!" Riley replied in a Chris Tucker tone, shoving her back. "Touch me one more time, hoe!"

"_You_-"

"Oooh, looky!"

Both Riley and Jazmine immediately stopped and put on happy smiles as they turned to Jamilah. She was pointing to a kitten that was rolling on its back. "It looks like Mr. Whiskers!" She giggled, referring to their cat.

"Aw, it does, huh?" Jazmine replied with a smile. Riley continued to look happy, putting his hands behind his back. When Jamilah turned back around, Jazmine and Riley glared at each other again.

"This is such a bitch move, Riley." She said lowly.

"_This_ is a bitch move?" He exclaimed incredulously, almost too loudly. He quickly lowered his voice and glared hard at Jazmine. "Girl, what's a bitch move is leavin' her with me for two days with no phone call, no warning, _nothin'_. Oh yeah, get quiet now." He snapped, once she started to look slightly guilty.

"Look, I'm sorry about that-"

"You damn well betta be! What the _fuck_ were y'all doin'?"

"Riley, this isn't an appropriate time to talk about this. I'm at work-"

"Yeah, yeah, and _no one_ is around this area right now. You _owe_ _me_ a damn explanation. What were y'all _doin'_?" He demanded.

"W-we just got busy, that's all." She stammered, sounding evasive.

"That ain't an answer, Jazmine. What was _so_ busy that y'all couldn't stop to even _call_ and let me know?"

Jazmine continued to look nervous as she rubbed her shoulder. "Look, it just got late… we were tired… I-I don't think my phone was charged…."

As Jazmine continued to make bullshit answers, Riley started to tune her out as his eyes steadied to a focus. He didn't know why… maybe because his brain was still slightly in that state of mind… maybe it was because of the way Cindy had put her hair today… but his eyes landed on Jazmine's neck, specifically the way her curly hair was in a tight side-ponytail. However… it wasn't tight enough when the rubbing of her shoulder caused her to accidentally brush her hair a little too much.

… _Oh FUCK no…._

"What the hell is _THAT_, Jazmine?" Riley raised his voice, staring pointedly at her neck. She instantly started to redden, quickly pulling at her ponytail to try and keep it down.

"N-nothing, wh-what are you talking about-"

Riley cut her off and took a step closer, smacking her hand out of the way and lifting her hair to reveal the hickey. Jazmine gasped, pulling her hair away as she stammered.

"What is that, a bite from yo damn _love bug_?"

Jazmine blushed even harder and her mouth formed into the shape of a large O.

"_Tell me_ the reason you didn't get yo kid is because y'all were gettin' it in!" Riley raised his voice loudly again, not even caring.

"No, no, no! Of _course_ not, you're being _ridiculous_!" Jazmine was too red, too defensive, and too hype. _Still_ the worst liar.

"You is LYIN'! I can't _believe_ it!" Riley yelled.

"SHHH! You're making a scene!" She looked around and saw that people were looking.

"I don't give a F-" He stopped when Jazmine jumped to cover his mouth with her hand, pointing to Jamilah who was now approaching.

"What's going on?" The child asked innocently.

"Nothing baby, Uncle Riley's just being silly." She said with a twitchy smile, still while holding her hand over his mouth. Riley glared at her hard before softening his eyes at Jamilah. Then he nodded, grabbing Jazmine's wrist and pulling it from his mouth.

"_Ow_." She muttered through her clenched teeth at how hard he'd grabbed it.

"_Sorry_." He replied in the same tone, trying to keep calm in front of the baby. But he really just wanted to choke the hell out of Jazmine.

"Jazmine, do you have those files for me?"

The three turned to see a woman coming out of one of the hospital rooms, wearing a white lab coat that differed from Jazmine's blue scrubs. Her eyes focused on Jamilah first. "Oh my goodness, is this your daughter you've been telling me so much about?" She smiled to look and wave at her. Jamilah smiled back and waved immediately.

"Yes, ma'am. This is my daughter, Jamilah. Sweetie, this is my boss, Dr. Rosen." She introduced as normally as she could.

"Hi!" Jamilah said cheerfully.

"Hello, dear." The woman grinned at her. "Oh Jazmine, she's gorgeous. And wow, this is clearly the father. She's a spitting image!" She smiled sweetly at Riley.

_Hmmmmm_…. He quickly got an idea.

"I get that a lot." Riley said before Jazmine could answer, putting on a charming smile. "But no. I'm Riley, Jazmine's brother." He forced himself to continue to smile as he wrapped an arm Jazmine's shoulder and pressed their cheeks together.

"Brother _in-law_. Emphasis on _that_." Jazmine gave him the eye and pushed him away gently, immediately suspicious of his sudden mood swing.

"My apologies on the assumption." The vet chuckled at the two. "What's the family occasion?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Rosen-" Jazmine began, but was cut off.

"Oh no, it's _my_ fault, J." Riley told her, placing a hand on her arm to stop her. Then he turned to the doctor. "I had my niece over yesterday for the night, not realizing that I'd still have to go into work today." He said, making it up as he went along. Jazmine gave him a look, already knowing he was lying. "I didn't know that Jamilah was scheduled for daycare on Fridays, so bringing her here, to her _mother_, was the first thing I could think of."

"But as I just informed him, she is in fact scheduled for Fridays. So you really should take her there now." Jazmine pointedly nudged the car-seat with her foot in Riley's direction.

"And as I just informed my dear _sister_, I have work to go to. I'm already late enough as it is. I don't want to get _fired_." He gave an extremely earnest look to the doctor, slyly nudging the seat back to Jazmine.

"Riley, you will _not_. Just-"

"Jazmine, if your brother can't take your daughter back, she's welcome to stay. I have snacks in the back office and several staff members will be there as they continue to rotate their shifts. We've even got a kitty back there, honey." Dr. Rosen said, leaning slightly down to Jamilah.

"Really?" She exclaimed, walking closer.

"Yup! It's my cat, Duchess. She likes to come to work with me and hang out in the back. Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes!" Jamilah turned to Jazmine. "Can I stay, Mommy? _Pleeeaaasse_?"

_Checkmate_. Riley smirked.

Jazmine sighed. "Yes, baby. And thank you, Doctor."

"Thank you _sooo_ much." Riley added for emphasis, nodding. Jazmine shifted her eyes at him angrily. Riley ignored her and stepped closer to Jamilah, squatting down. "I'll see you soon, babygirl. I had fun these past few days."

"Me too, Unca Reezy." She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Riley grinned and gave her a few cute kisses on her cheek.

"Aiight, babe. Uncle Reezy's gonna get goin'."

"I _loooove_ you!" She replied, kissing his nose. Riley chuckled before planting a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Beautiful. I'll see you later." He brushed her hair before he rose. Then he smirked and turned to Jazmine.

"Come give your brother a hug, Jazz." He grinned, striding closer. He knew she wasn't gonna give him any attitude in front of her boss or Jamilah.

She gave him an extremely forced smile, but her eyes were still hard. He ignored it and pulled her into a hug, enjoying pissing her off even more by planting a big kiss on her cheek. He was trying so hard not to laugh when he pulled back. She looked like she wanted to do nothing more than wipe it off, but couldn't while they were watching. He even heard the boss "aww."

"Later, _sis_." He smirked as he started to walk backwards. "Bye, Mila. And thanks again, Doctor. I can see why you the best." He grinned when she put her hand over her heart, clearly flattered. He gave them all a last smile before he turned the corner.

He was lucky to be gifted with such a flawless charm.

By the time he made it out to Dorothy, got in, and started the car, he felt his pocket vibrate with a text. He pulled his phone out and read it, completely cracking _up_ at the strongly-worded message. He immediately sent one back.

**To Mariah Carey: **_**damn, since when do U have such a way w/ words? dat's cute tho. keep it up, sis :)**_

Bitches love smiley faces. Even when they pissed.

Riley started to pull out of the parking lot while going through the contacts on his phone, trying to get in touch with the next person he needed to speak with. He pressed dial and held it to his ear as he drove. After several rings, it finally picked up.

"This is Huey."

"I know _damn well_ who I'm speakin' to, nigga!" Riley snapped.

"Riley, what do you want? I'm at work." His brother replied, already sounding annoyed. Did he even have a _right_ to sound like that? If _anyone_ should be annoyed, it should be Riley!

"What I want is some goddamn _respect_, nigga!" Riley continued angrily. "You betta be _lucky_ yo ass is too far away, otherwise I would drive up there right now if I had the time."

"Why?" Huey responded boredly.

"_Because_ nigga, I just left Jazmine. The reason y'all ain't get Jamilah last night is cuz y'all were _fuckin'_? For real?"

Silence. Then after a beat….

"_Oh_…. Right…. My bad…."

"Dat's it?" Riley exclaimed. "My _bad_? Nigga, when I see you, I _am_ gonna slap the shit outta you! I _love_ Jamilah and never have a problem with her stayin', but what y'all did was completely uncalled for! It was fucked _UP_! How y'all gonna take advantage of me like that and just assume that I can always just drop everythin' for y'all? Cuz _Y'ALL_ wanna get it in? I gotta life too, nigga! I ain't the parent, that's y'all! What y'all did was just disrespectful! I had shit I wanted to do! A LOT of shit I wanted to do? But could I? NO! Cuz I had the BABY! And I couldn't do the shit I wanted to do with BABY around, could I…? ANSWER ME, NIGGA!" Riley was completely _snapping_ at this point, practically at meltdown mode. Then he pressed the phone closer to his ear, confused with the sound he was hearing.

"R-Riley…." He heard his brother make a weird scoffing noise, almost sounding like he was holding back a chuckle or snicker. "Are… are you mad… cuz _you_ didn't get it in last night…? With Cindy?"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT!" Riley bellowed. "I was READY, nigga! We were both so READY! We _almost_ fucked the night of her birthday but stopped the last second when we remembered Jamilah was still there. Ugghhh it was ready to be on and _POPPIN'_, nigga! Shit was _good_. _Real_ good! But we had to _wait_. We _was_ gonna do it last night, but who the hell didn't show up for their kid? HUH?"

"Damn…." Huey said after a pause. "I'm sorry, Riley. I really am."

"You BETTA be! Disrespectful-ass nigga!"

"But hey… I'm proud of you, man."

This put Riley's anger on pause for a moment. "… Really?" He couldn't help the small grin from sneaking onto his face. "For what? Just cuz I 'followed yo rules' and didn't have sex with the baby in the house?"

"Nooo, dumbass. For being _ready_ to have sex with the white girl. You finally grew a pair, huh?" Riley could just picture Huey smirking.

"Man shuddup, you gay." Riley said, even though he was grinning.

"You guys talked though? You finally came clean?"

"Yeah, man. She my baby now." Riley told him, sounding proud.

"I'm happy for you, Riley. For real."

"Yo ass _betta_ be. Shit. You the one who keeps tellin' me to fuck her but you the one cockblockin'? What the hell?" He complained with a smirk.

"I _said_ my bad. Don't expect me to apologize more than once. I don't do that shit."

"Undercover freak." Riley muttered.

"So tonight's the night? For you two?" Huey asked, directing the attention back to him.

"Yeah, man. I want it to be _perfect_ though. Like, I feel bad I couldn't give it to her right when we wanted. That woulda been some good-ass birthday sex, that's for damn sure."

Huey scoffed lightly into the phone. "Look, that only means that you have the whole weekend to make it special for her now. Take advantage of it."

"You right." Riley nodded. "I got a few ideas for what I _want_ to do. I'mma try and get some help from Ed though."

"Care to share?"

Riley smirked. "Aiight. As long as you don't call me no pussy-whipped bitch. Cuz you don't even wanna _start_ with me on that, nigga. I can spit shit right back at ya."

"Whatever you say, Riley. Shoot."

Riley grinned wickedly. "Aiight. Peep this, Love Bug, no homo…."

"_WHAT_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

"Aiight Frank, I'm goin' on break." Cindy told her boss once her trainee had departed. Frank looked up at her in surprise.

"Where's your buddy? The complainer?" He smirked.

"He's not here today." Cindy pretended to pout.

"So I can expect you back here after twenty minutes? Because when you're with him, you don't get back until after a half hour, _if_ that."

"His fault." Cindy replied quickly.

"Right. Just like it was his fault that you were late this morning?"

"Now that really _was_ his fault." Cindy grinned, remembering.

"Yeeaahh, I don't need to know the details." He said, causing Cindy to laugh. "Just be back here on time today?"

"You're the best, Frankie!"

"I _know_ you don't want me to call you by _your_ name-"

"Sorry Frank, love you!" Cindy immediately backtracked with a big smile before she left the gym.

She was still chuckling as she started her walk to the food court. Work was going good for her so far. She had a good training session. She got a bit of a workout when she paired up with her trainee. And best of all, time seemed to be moving relatively fast. The day was already halfway over.

_Only about 5 and a half more hours._

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she started to pass by the Nike store, seeing a large group of black guys standing at the entrance. She literally counted down the seconds from the inevitable catcalls.

_3… 2… 1…._

"Oooh, okay! I see you, white girl!"

"_Damn_, baby!"

"Oh you fancy, huh?"

"How you doin', lil ma? Whassup wit the numba? Dat's all I'm sayin'."

"OH, I wouldn't… I seriously would drop that hand right _now_. You don't want this." Cindy whipped around and sent a hostile glare to the nigga who lifted his hand like he was going to brush her ass as she passed.

"_Daaaayuuummm_!" All the boys went at the same time, still interested. Cindy rolled her eyes.

Niggas gotta be niggas.

"What, you taken?" One of them asked boldly.

"Aye, dat don't mean nothin'. She want a real nigga, she can _holla_, yo." Another answered before Cindy could. She narrowed her eyes at him in particular before speaking.

"As a matter of fact, I do." She said calmly, already knowing one of them would take the bait.

"Who yo man, shawty?"

Cindy smirked dangerously. "Two words either way you spin it: Young Reezy AKA Riley Escobar."

"Oh _shit_!"

"Goddammit!"

"_Fuck_!"

Cindy grinned and crossed her arms in amusement as they all continued to hiss obscenities, no longer looking too bold at all.

_Cool. My boyfriend's name's a trigger._

"Yo, our bad, our _bad_, girl. We don't want none, he got it." One of them tried to explain for the group, the others nodding and mumbling in agreement.

"I'm… an _it_?" Cindy cocked her head to the side.

"Naw, naw, you's a woman! _His_ woman! We ain't tryna disrespect you-"

"But you did though." Cindy wasn't in the mood to make it easy for them.

"We sorry, girl!"

"Yeah, for real."

"What they said."

Cindy examined her nails casually as they continued to apologize. She raised her eyebrow when the group's speaker cleared his throat.

"You, uh… you ain't gonna tell Reez about this, are you?"

"Yeah, all dat ain't necessary."

"It ain't gonna happen again."

"Our fault, yo."

Cindy chuckled demurely before glancing at each of them, enjoying their nervous expressions.

"We'll see." She replied coolly before spinning on her heel and sashaying away. They might be starin' at her ass, but she knew damn well that they weren't gonna step to her incorrect again. She grinned, hearing their loud voices fighting behind her.

"Nigga, if she tells him, I'm sellin' you _out_. I'll tell you that right now. You the one that went for her ass!"

"Damn straight, yo! Dis one's one _you_!"

"Y'all some muthafuckin' bitch-ass niggas!"

_This… is… awesome. What, it's day three and there's already perks to him being my boyfriend? Ballin'! _She thought with a huge smile. Then, as if on cue, her phone started to ring.

"_Baby, I'm not always there when you call, but I'm always on time  
>And I gave you my all, now baby be mine<br>I'm not always there when you call, but I'm always on time  
>And I gave you my all, now baby be mine-"<em>

"Hellooo?" She answered innocently.

"You already know who it is, girl." She could practically see him grinning through the phone. "Hey, baby."

Cindy wanted to melt right then and there. This was the first time she'd been on the phone with him since… she couldn't remember when. His voice was so deep, smooth, and _sexy_ on it.

"Heeyy." She tried to sound as if she wasn't _already_ pink in the face.

"Whaddup, bay? How's yo day goin'?" He asked.

"Pretty good so far. Training with my first person went well. Right now I'm headed to get lunch."

"C, remember yo promise…. Don'tchu roll yo eyes at me!" He said, right as Cindy did so. She groaned in annoyance and nodded, forgetting he couldn't see her.

"I wasn't plannin' on it."

"Mmmmm-hmm. I'm serious, girl. She ain't worth it."

Riley had told Cindy about what happened with Kelly coming to his shop, which Cindy was surprised and impressed that he did. But he said he wasn't about to start hiding stuff right out of the gate; that's the kinda shit that messed niggas up later, which Cindy totally agreed with. However, as imagined, Cindy… was… _pissed_. She wanted nothing more than to just go to the counter, hop across it, and drown the bitch's face in the deep-fryer oil. Who did she think she was? She was clearly delusional! Riley had been friends with her, yeah, but had never given her any indication that he liked her. The boy was clueless until Cindy told him that the chick liked him! Did she just _assume_? Obviously so if she was willing to get an "R. Kelly" tattoo. Like really, bitch? She must be on crack. Regardless, Riley had made Cindy _promise_ that she would not confront Kelly today. He made her promise that she wouldn't go to Chick-fil-A, wouldn't pass by Chick-fil-A, wouldn't even look in the _direction_ of Chick-fil-A so that she wouldn't tempt herself. Cindy had promised... for today, anyway…. She'd get her chance.

"I've never broken a promise to you and I'm not about to start." Cindy assured him, slowing down when she started to approach the food court. It would be too loud in there, so she decided to stop at a bench for a minute and continued to talk. "I'm just gonna grab somethin' quick and get back to work. I don't feel like sittin' by myself today."

"You miss me, baby?"

Cindy chuckled. "Boy, whatchu think?"

"I'mma take that as a yes by that sexy tone in yo voice. Don't play wit me over this phone, girl." His voice sounded even huskier, making Cindy grin.

"I ain't tryin'."

"I know you ain't. Dat's what drives me crazy."

Cindy bit her lip slightly with a grin. That _voice_!

"Are you callin' just to try and charm me, Reez?" She asked, playing with her ponytail.

"I wasn't, but I can tell I already _did_." Cindy grinned with an eyeroll at the certainty in his voice. "But naw, I called to tell you somethin' important."

"Which is what?"

"… When you get home…." Riley was talking slowly and taking pauses, making Cindy's heartbeat speed up with anticipation. "I'mma need for you… to pack yourself a bag for the weekend…."

"Whhaaat?" Cindy said, dropping her jaw with a smile. "Reezy, are you serious?"

Riley chuckled. "I may not be at the house when you get there. I gotta lot of last minute stuff to take care of. But I just want you to be ready to go, girl."

_I'm ready in more ways than **one**._ Cindy couldn't help but think.

"May I ask where we'll be going?" She asked him.

"Hmm… I was gonna keep it a secret, but I think I have to tell you so you know what to pack…. Me and you are gonna spend the weekend at The Bugatti."

Cindy gasped. Before she had left for college, The Bugatti hotel hadn't been there. The first day she'd been back in town, when had been looking _everywhere_ for a place to stay, she'd went to try to book a room there. Not only was it completely full, but it was very pricey and extremely ritzy. She may have been able to afford it back when she had some real dough, but she sure as hell couldn't even come close now.

"Riley, even _I've_ heard of The Bugatti! That place is _crazy_ expensive!"

"Babe. I've already made the reservation. It's a done deal." He told her assuredly. "Tonight in particular, we gonna get there, have dinner at that fancy-ass restaurant inside the hotel, and then… we gonna spend the rest of the night together in our room."

Cindy rubbed a hand over her head. "I'm in complete shock right now. You really planned all this out? For us?"

"I promised you that tonight was gonna be our night, didn't I?" He replied, sounding like he was smiling. "Why _not _do it big… for our first time...?"

Cindy beamed, her heart feeling warmer with happiness. He was the best.

"Riley, you're amazing." She told him simply.

"Just a little bit." He replied with a chuckle. "Aye, I'mma let you go eat. But I'll see you a little later, aiight?"

"I'll be counting down the minutes."

"Shit, you and me both, girl."

Cindy giggled with a wide smile. "I love you, Reezy."

"Love you too. Bye, baby."

"Byyee, Esco."

"Giiiirll!"

Cindy giggled before she pressed the end button and held the phone in her hand, just gazing off into space. Now that she knew the plan, it seemed like time was bound to go even faster. She had a limited amount of time to decide on what she would wear to dinner, what all she should pack for the weekend, and most importantly, what she should wear for….

She glanced up and spotted _her store_. She smirked as she got up, immediately digging out her phone and sending a text to Jazmine as she walked.

**To Jazzy: **_**GIRL. You betta answer this text ASAP. I got A LOT to tell you and I need girl advice rite now! And if it makes you reply quicker, yes, it's about me & Reezy ;) ;)**_

Cindy grinned as she put her phone away, beginning to walk into Victoria's Secret.

She was just gonna have to find a vendor and grab a Snickers. Screw lunch.

This was _way_ more important.

... Hopefully she wouldn't be late getting back to work on time though...

Ah, maybe she should buy Frank a Snickers too... juuussst in case...

* * *

><p>Awwww yeah, plans are bein' made and shit's ready to go down between Riley &amp; Cindy.<p>

**Public Announcement: I don't care HOW long next chapter gets, cuz I've gotta lot of stuffed planned prior to, but RILEY AND CINDY'S BIG MOMENT (yes, the one you've been waiting for) HAPPENS IN CHAPTER 31. Yeaaaaaahhh buddy! :D**

What'd you guys think of this chapter? Riley and Cindy had a mini sexy session before work. Did y'all like Riley & Jazmine's part? lmao, that was fun to write! I was tryna incorporate a bit of a brother-sister relationship that they've formed over the years, hitting and fighting with each other like they blood :) that part's where the inspiration of the quote came from, the only real Riley & Jazmine relationship i remember off the show. they BETTA put more in SEASON 4 nigggaass! :D But I digress. Anyway, we got to hear from Huey too in this chapter! Haaahhhh, Riley CAUGHT them freaky-ass niggas! smh ;) Anndd Reezy's a household name. Say it and niggas jump! lolz, that scene was fun too :) What's gonna happen now y'all? Well… other than the obvious ;)

Disclaimers (there's a lot): I don't own the song _Tonight Is The Night_ by Outasight or the song _Always on Time_ (feat. Ashanti) by Ja Rule. Also don't own property rights to Air Forces, the Chevy Malibu, Banfield pet hospital, the Nike Store, Chick-fil-A, Victoria's Secret, Snickers, or the name of the hotel, Bugatti, that I got from the car. Also, the "I don't give a FUCK!" line is Smokey (Chris Tucker)'s from _Friday_, the line where the kid says, "oh you fancy, huh" is from the song Fancy (feat. T.I. & Swizz Beatz) by Drake, and the line where Riley tells her that he's keeping it a surprise and she responds, "If you tell me, I'll still act surprised," is a line directly from _The Lion King_. LMAO! :D Anything else that I forgot to mention, you already know that I DON'T OWN IT! :D

Your reviews make me a happy giiirrll! I really appreciate all the feedback I've been getting for this story. It means the world to me :) And not-so-silent shout-outs to my silent readers that just read, favorite, or even just follow the story as it progresses through chapters. that makes me happy to see too :) y'all know who you are.

Stay as patient as you can for next chapter, my dears. I'll have it ready soon. Hopefully by Monday if I can! :)

Hakuna Matata ;)

~Schweetie


	31. Their Night: Part II

Part two, part two, part two, part two, part twooooooo iiiiiiiissss heeerrrreee! FINALLY! :D

Part 2 of thanks goes out to these very patient reviewers:

EquinoxKnight01: thank you soo much for going back to review some of my old chapters! and sorry, I somehow missed your shout-out on chapter 29! but thank you! (**6**): I do try to balance drama with humor for the most part! thanks for noticing! (**11**): hahaha about feeling inspired to work out after this chapter! I was inspired for all of like 10 minutes then I'm like "yeah, this is too much work. I'm done." ;) (**30**): LMAO! yes, a cliffhanger! and yes, it _WAS_ the panda that told me… his name was Po! don't hurt him! ;) thanks agaaaiiinn! :D

taydo-the-potato: LMAAAOOO! I loovvee your song! I'm sorry it wasn't able to come into play last chapter, but it will this time! :D I'm glad you enjoyed the Riley/Jazmine scene! how cute are they? little brother and big sister :) hahah, you already know that Cindy's waiting! but now she (and you) will both be happy that it is finally tiiimee! thanks so much for your review, you amazing little potato, you! :)

DeLorean Hedgehog: lolz, it was a close call for a nigga moment, that's for sure! :D and yupp, they'll always fight, but Huey and Riley's relationship has gotten slightly better to where they can now tease and bond :) ohhh Cindy will get her chance sooner or later. don't know when yet, but it's inevitable ;) aw, thanks for the 5/5! that made me smile! and guess what, you were the 400th reviewer! so that's a 5/5 for you too! :D thanks so much for the review! :D

mikestar: (**29**): haha, I'm glad you liked the chapter! drama drama! and LMAO! that woulda been AWESOME! how I love J. Cole ;) and hahahah, dude I LOVE that comic! definitely gonna use that ;) (**30**): haha, tsk tsk they SHOULD be ashamed of themselves! nasty lil freaks! and yay, I'm glad you enjoyed the Riley/Jazmine scene. I was definitely goin' for the brother/sister bond they've grown :) and awww, thank you for taking all those extra steps to try to read and review, even when you ran into repeated trouble! lolz! thaaannnkk yoooouuu! :D

Jazavelli: yaaayyy, I'm glad you liked the chapter, the quote, and the Riley/Jazmine part! I love brothers & sisters cuz I don't have any! so that scene was my favorite to write :) and lmaaoo, I loved the hitting too. they like children :) hahahah Riley's charm definitely gotta be against the law. the boy is bad ;) and aw heeelllll naww! all Reezy's game? that would be impossible! ;) and Cindy and Jazmine? well about that… read on! :) thanks so much for the review! and um, yeah, update YOUR story soon, chick! ;)

LovinHueyFreeman: hahaha, if buildin' up the suspense is keepin' you hype then I'm doin' my job! ;) and hah, I thought you'd love the Smokey part! girl, I ain't dealin' wit the BS. that's why I had to change to rating. they be trippin'. :P anyways… hahahaha! ummm, they so in luv that they don't even notice dragon breath… or don't have any… yeah, let's go with that :) LMAO, Riley's a mess. messin' up the paper flow! ;) yaayy, glad you like the bosses! :D hell yeah, them boys bounced when they found out who she was! they don't want it! and Cindy's a good gf… _too_ good. I think I woulda snapped, but she's tryna keep her cool. homegirl's gonna get her chance tho ;) and LMAAAOOO! I actually can't help you, sir. I have no idea where the 8-year old Riley went. Cuz this nigga lookin' unfamiliar to me too! ;) oh yeah! oh yeah! no lawsuit! no lawsuit! *happy dance, happy dance* XP hahah, thanks so much for the review! :D

Toondoon: hahahahah, I love the fact that I was able to make you laugh (well, try not to laugh) at those parts! :D glad you enjoyed it! thanks so much for the review! :)

Paige1292: hahahaha, I'm a mess! I sang "it's Friiiday! Seeexx day!" in a tune while I started writing the chapter! ;) so happy you liked the chapter! Riley def had a right to be pissed! his niece's freaky parents are now preventin' _him_ from some freaky time with HIS girl? oh, now there's a problem. lolz. and Riley be super observant now. he already saw Cindy tryna hide _his _"love bite" with the old ponytail trick. Jazmine wearin' the same hairstyle that day? hmmm, too coincidental. caught, nigga! ;) lol, Huey barely has no shame. such an off-handed apology :) I'm happy you liked the Riley/Jazmine scene, that was my favorite to write. LOL, boys are so dumb, real excited about friends gettin' it in. :P trust, Cindy's gonna get her chance. dat bitch is gonna hers. hahah, the scene with the flirtin' dudes was a funny scene to write too, I'm glad you liked it! and ohhhhhh, you and yo sis fancy, huh? XD that's hilarious though. niggas just can't GET a hint! hope you enjoy this chapteeerrr! lots of Cindy & Jazmine time, we'll get to see more of what Riley's planning, and theeennn… Riley&Cindy ;) thanks for the review! :D

Edgar H. Sutter: it will _definitely_ be sugary-sweet for Riley and Cindy to FINALLY do what they've wanted to since like forever :) and LOL. um, they had no choice but to get Jamilah home. their time spent is gonna be waaayyy over PG-rating. ;) thanks for the review!

Madame Songstress: LMAO at the Kevin Hart reference! you know that's my boy! :D and isn't he though? takin' care of his girl! :) lolz, shame on Huey&Jazmine! they gonna get it! and so is Kelly ;) thanks for the review!

ZAAA: aw yay, I'm glad you liked the chapter and are liking the pace of the story (I get so nervous about the pacing sometimes!)! and LMAO! yo, ya gotta do what ya gotta do, knaa'mean? ;) thanks so much for the review! :D

BananaMilkshake97: yay, I'm glad you liked it! especially glad you like Riley and Jazmine's relationship! that was fun :) and Huey will always be Huey! ;) thanks so much for the review! :D

anon: LMAAAAAOOOOOOOO! you into dat kinky stuff, ain'tchu? XD that's hilarious though. thanks so much for the review! :)

bunnybabe247: hahah, Riley is a mess, but we already know that! XD tee hee, glad you liked the Huey & Riley conversation too. and aww, I'm glad that you're satisfied with the flirting. I try really hard to keep it fresh and original each time! I'm happy you notice! thanks so much for the review and enjoy the chapter! :D

misseylady: you baaacckk! I missed yooouuuu, no hooommmoooo! XD hahah, Huey&Jazmine are both a mess. tsk tsk, leavin' the parentin' to the uncle while they get their freak on. SHAME! haha, Jazmine think she bad sometimes but we all know, she just a puddy-tat! she (and anyone else) ain't got NO authority over Young Reezy! ;) but ayyyyeee, you already know dat nigga's bout to make her think he invented sex or some shit! ;) hope you enjoy the chapter! thanks for the review! :D PS: psh, who needs French? the only French things I care about are french fries, french vanilla, and french kisses. ooh-la-la! ;)

pavicedavisyahoo com: hahahahaha, don't worry! chapter's here! :D thanks for the review! and congrats! :)

SexySade: hahahaha, kids ALWAYS sell grown folk out! ;) Riley was definitely messed up for droppin' off the kid, but Jazmine's ass deserved it! and Huey deserved his ass gettin' told off (even though it didn't really affect him. nothin' bothers Huey, dammit. lol). very happy you enjoyed Riley/Jazmine's scene and the relationship that Huey and Riley have. that makes me happy :) thanks so much for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

Jor-El Smith: yay, glad you liked the chapter and found it funny! :) hahahah, you into dat psychology, yo! screwin' wit my head and shit! lolz! but lol, this one I did plan though :3 did Jamilah remind you of your niece again? :D and hahah, I love that episode! thanks for the review! :D

jazzyhue20: yaayy, I'm glad you liked it! hahaha, Huey&Jazmine are both a mess, yo! Jazz deserved gettin' the baby dropped off at work and Huey deserved bein' told off AND bein' called a love bug! he was through when he heard that Riley knew about that! XD hahah, those boys at the mall knew to fall back! they knew not to even TRY no shit! they ain't ready for dat ass-whoopin'! :D Kelly ain't either, but that's gonna come sooner or later! hope you enjoy the chapter! thanks for the review! :D

Mr. Alaska: yaayyy for Jamilah cuteness! :D hahah, Riley&Cindy definitely need a release from all this sexual tension (dat's gonna happen later, don'tchu worry)! lolz, Riley told their asses OFF! 'specially Jazmine! he didn't just tell her off though, he was rubbin' it in her face in front of the boss and shit! messed up, but she deserved it! so did Huey's freaky ass XD yoo, those niggas who to mess with and who to not. Reezy is one NOT to be played with for sure. they don't want that situation! :D Riley pullin' alllll the stop for his girl. their night is about to be _very_ rewarding ;) thanks for the review! enjoy the chapter! :D

Dave The Wordsmith: hahahahahaha! oh Dave, you always make me laugh! :D I never get bored or tired of your reviews! they one of my favorites to read! :D lolz, glad you liked the line about Granddad doin' the dip. he so crazy! STILL pimpin'! ;) yo, Riley&Cindy be READY. they love the kid, but she gots to go! to her PARENTS. haha! Jazmine was swoll, but dat light-skinned-ded chick deserved it! tryna play Reezy! tsk tsk! and Huey got his ass owned too! dat "Love Bug". ;) but you know I love my brotherly love scenes (NOT the incest ones. I can't even front :P)! they so cute & fun to write! :) LMAAOO, Riley definitely has the Deebo fear factor goin' for him. them niggas JUMPED! lolz, Riley's doin' it all for his girl, bookin' her at the top hotel and shit! and lolz, Ed & Rummy bein' there would be a TRIP. but I don't even want no distractions for Riley&Cindy! we might see Caesar in this chapter though :) thanks so much for the review! enjoy! :D

DMICEPRINCE: glad you liked the chapter! :) and hahah, he knows he was wrong, but he don't care! ;) and Huey & Jazmine should both be ashamed! lolz! we'll see more this chapter! thanks for the review!

Sodakandy: yay, I'm glad you liked the chapter! :) and oh, I found it on the Deviantart website. it was created by a fan-artist named Xailing. the whole picture actually has Riley, Huey, Caesar, and Hiro grown up and lookin' smexy ;) and yup, that's exactly why I changed the rating. I ain't takin' no chances. lolz, Jazmine was a bit of a brat, but she's better this chapter! you'll see! thanks for the review! :)

mariamaiya1324: awww, thank you so much! I'm really glad you like the story! :D big moment's finally here! thanks so much for the review! :)

MegaMan95: aw, thank you! haha, I'm glad you like it and that it's able to make you laugh! :D thanks so much for the review!

* * *

><p>Damn, i guess y'all liked last chapter a lot lookin' back at those reviews. lol You guys are the best :)<p>

Pre-warning: This… is gonna be one_ long-ass_ chapter. But that don't matter, yo.

The chapter is here and _The Moment_ is here.

Make sure you **READ AUTHOR'S NOTE** at the bottom. I know you gonna be tired after this lengthy chapter, but just read it for a few answers :) Now let's get started.

It's about to go down. Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>I told you bout messin' with them white women."<br>~Sarah Dubois; The Trial Of R. Kelly_

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

"Yeah, lots of candles everywhere. But don't put 'em nowhere stupid so we start a fire and, y'know _die... _heh, yeah. Oh, and make sure they unscented. I don't want them screwin' up the smell of the flowers. You remember which kind to get…? Yeah… _white_ ones….Yes, I'm _positive_ I don't want roses. I'm too original for dat shit…. Hahh, right. Hey, I'll be down there in like an hour or so to have a look for myself…. Aiight, cool. Thanks." Riley pulled his phone from his ear and ended the call, scrolling through his contacts to send a text immediately after.

**To Ed: **_**Everything's goin' good, man. Thnx 4 the hookup. I'll holla nxt week so u, me & Rummy can chill.**_

Riley put down his phone and continued to work on his playlist. After getting ahold of Ed a few hours ago, the third Wuncler was easily able to secure a spot for the presidential suite at The Bugatti, his grandfather's hotel. Riley had never doubted that Ed would be able to swing the room, but what he _couldn't_ believe was that he was really doing this. Pulling _all_ the stops for Cindy. Here he was putting music together, on the phone with the hotel manager to get the room perfect, about to spend money on a dinner that he _knew_ was gonna cut out of his wallet big time, but he didn't care. She was worth it to him.

Riley stood up from his desk chair and headed out of his room, making his way down the hall.

"Aye Granddad," Riley said, knocking on the bedroom door twice before strolling in. "Question."

"Boy, what'd I tell you about just bargin' in my room? I oughta beat yo ass!" Granddad snapped. He had been sitting on his bed, _appearing_ to be reading a _Men's Health_ magazine.

"What else is new? And put down the health book, G. I already know that's a _Playboy_ magazine underneath."

"Nigga, hush! It's good for _my_ health!" Granddad shot back, dropping the first magazine and confirming the accusation. Riley shook his head at the man who glared. "Whatchu want?"

"I just wanted to see if I can borrow some of your Joe CDs. I'm doin' a playlist."

"_Ohhhh_, for tonight?" Granddad smirked and stood from the bed. Riley groaned under his breath, already regretting asking. He had already told him that he and Cindy weren't going to be in the house for the weekend. Shit, _he_ was half the reason why Riley decided to book a hotel. There was _no way_ his grandfather would interfere with his plans with Cindy. Riley would choke that old man out. "Mmm-hm. These days young kids don't even know what real music _is_. Startin' to learn that there's nothin' like the old school, ain'tcha? Nobody does better love songs, soul songs, R&B songs, mm-mm… kids don't even know what R&B _stands_ for-"

"Granddad!" Riley cut him off from the starting rant. "Just… yes or no? Do you have some or not?"

His grandfather rolled his eyes with a grin before going to his closet. He reached onto the shelf and pulled out a basket lined with CD cases. He sorted through and began pulling out several, turning to hand them to Riley. "Here."

Riley glanced at the selection in his hands before glancing up to him. "Yo, where's the _Signature_ album?" He asked expectedly. Granddad raised his eyebrow with a smirk. "I mean, uh… I just had _heard_ about that one and thought y'know, maybe you had it…."

"…Right. It's downstairs on the stereo. The latest one's down there too."

"Word? I mean… the new one any good?" Riley asked casually with a shrug.

"Is it any good." Granddad repeated with a scoff. "Boy, what you don't understand is that the old artists… the _good_ artists…? They _stay_ consistent with the _original_ genre of music. They don't just change their style to become 'cool' like the current shit on the radio. Do you know how many new singers _steal_ samples of the old music?"

"Granddad… chill." Riley said, giving him a deadpan expression. "Thanks for the music. I'll go grab the other two." He told him, turning to leave the room.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy the new one just as much as you enjoy the others."

"Whateva, nigga."

"And boy…." Riley rolled his eyes before turning back to look at him. Granddad stood there with his arms crossed.

"The music you're using is the blue-lights-in-the-basement _baby_-_makin'_ music." He gave him a pointed glare when Riley gave him a crazy look. "I'm just sayin'. Wrap it up."

"Uhh, Granddad!" Riley groaned, his face feeling warm. He did _not_ want to have this conversation with him. "Me and Cindy already discussed things _together_. Me and you don't need to talk about this!"

"Yeah, that sounds exactly like what your brother said."

"Man, I'm out!" Riley's face continued to feel hot as he fled the room, closing the door behind him. Talk about awkward. He shook the thoughts from his head as he made his way down the stairs and into the living room. He found the CDs that Granddad had mentioned lying on top of the stereo, the _Signature_ case empty. Riley glanced back at the doorway of the living room. Granddad had stayed in the room with the door shut. He wouldn't be able to hear. Riley quickly skipped to song 10 and pressed play on one of his favorite tracks, _Love's Greatest Episode_. This would definitely be going on the playlist. He turned up the volume slightly as he lifted the newer album, titled _The Good, The Bad, The Sexy. _He pulled out the small booklet and looked through it as he nodded along to the beat of the song.

_It's your world premiere tonight, can't wait to see you_  
><em>Double exposure under candlelight, wear somethin' see-through<em>  
><em>See girl, what we did last night was just a preview<em>  
><em>This is the love scene part two: the sequel, get ready<em>

_Oooh baby, oh baby baby, let's make a DVD_  
><em>Watch it over and over and over and over on plasma TV<em>  
><em>Bodies shadow boxing on the wall, standin' ovations curtain call<em>  
><em>And after every encore, more and more<em>  
><em>It's the making of love's greatest episode<em>

_From the bed, to the wall, on the floor by the fireplace_  
><em>Make a night to remember, years from now we can still replay<em>  
><em>Do it once, then again, til that perfect take<em>  
><em>You've got the leading roll in love's greatest episode<em>

Riley had a slight grin on his face as he was unknowingly swaying his body slightly to the rhythm of the song. He was ready to take the CDs up to his room to burn them on his laptop, but decided to wait until the track was done. This one by Joe was his _jam_. By the time the second verse rolled around and was back to the chorus, Riley was more into it as he continued his little sway dance, moving backwards as he continued to browse through the book. He was even singing along now.

"_From the bed, to the wall, on the floor by the fireplace  
>Make a night to remember, years from now we can still replay<br>Do it once, then again, til that perfect take  
>You've got the leading roll in love's greatest epis-<em>YOO_!"_

Riley jumped backwards hard after he had turned around mid-dance and mid-lyric to see Huey and Caesar standing at the doorway of the living room watching him. Huey's jaw was slightly dropped as Caesar was squatting on the floor losing it.

"Oh my _GOD_ bruh, he's _into_ this song!" He got out between laughter, holding his stomach. Huey looked like he was trying not to laugh as he smirked. "_Oh_-kay, Tyler Perry!" Caesar continued laughing. [**A/N: this scene was somewhat inspired from the part in Tyler Perry's film, **_**Good Deeds**_**, where he's dancing to the 2Pac song and his wife catches him. hilarious! XD**]

"Niggas, what the _hell_!" Riley snapped, quickly turning off the music. His face was warm as he marched over to them. "And shut the hell up! What are y'all _doin'_ here, fuckin' ninjas? It's like 4 o'clock!"

"I took off early." Huey told him.

"I didn't work today." Caesar shrugged.

"Look, bottom line? We're here to make it up to you." Huey explained, causing Riley to raise an eyebrow. "I already apologized for-"

"_Fuckin'_." Caesar cut in with a smirk.

"For being _delayed_." Huey shot his best friend a glare. "But I'm here to help you with what you're doin' for Cindy. Caesar's here to make up for trying to hit on her." It was his turn to smirk.

"Uh naw, _asshole_, I told you I wasn't hittin' on her!" Caesar wasn't smiling anymore and now stood slightly behind Huey as if for him to be the blockade. "I was tryna help _y'all_, Reez. I promise I wasn't tryin' no shit with her. I'd never do that! For real. We cool, man?"

Riley just stared back at Caesar with a hard poker face, but on the inside he was smirking. Cindy had already let him know what Caesar had told her when the two of them danced at the club. Riley had even laughed about it after the fact. That nigga was slick.

However, in a flash, Riley quickly reached around and snatched Caesar by the collar of his shirt, turning to slam his back against the wall.

"Aye man, easy! Let up, Reez!" Caesar sounded and _looked_ panicked.

"You scared of me, nigga?" Riley kept his voice low, the poker-face still up and intimidating.

"_Yes_. I'm _scared_. I'll admit it. Don't hurt me yo, it was outta goodwill!"

"Riley, put him down." Huey didn't sound too concerned. He didn't even try to stop him. He just gave him his standard eyebrow, but didn't make a move to try and help his friend.

Riley kept his eyes on Caesar's for a long and silent moment. Then, he finally smirked, let his shirt go with a simple jerk, and gave him a "light" clap on the cheek as he passed him.

"Bitch." He snickered. He glanced back with a grin over his shoulder to see Caesar massaging the back of his neck while he rubbed at his face. "Cindy already told me what you'd said to her, nigga."

Caesar rolled his eyes from being punked before he glared at Huey. "You weren't even gonna _help_ me, man!"

"I told him to put you down."

"Yeah, that's it! He coulda taken a strike and you wouldn't have been able to do nothin'!"

"But he didn't. So get over it." Huey told him bluntly. "You didn't get hit this time, so be happy."

"_This_ time?" Riley asked with interest, walking back over with the handful of CDs. "Whatchu talkin' about?"

"Nothin'." Caesar shook his head quickly. "We don't need to re-hash _that_ old story-"

"I knocked him out when he tried the same shit with Jazmine."

"Oh, _what_?" Riley's jaw dropped. "When did _this_ happen?" No one had ever told him about _this_!

"A little while before we started dating. He flirted with her a little too much. I had enough. Knocked him the fuck out." Huey shrugged.

"Naw, you sucker-punched me!" Caesar snapped. "Damn! A nigga tries to help you and that's what he gets?"

"That's what you _deserved_." Huey and Riley responded at the same time, both rolling their eyes.

"Please, I should be a fuckin' matchmaker. Obviously, _I'm_ the one that got you both with your girls, so what I _deserve_ is a damn thank you!"

Huey scoffed while Riley just snickered. "Yeah, okay. Wait on that, fool."

"Ungrateful-ass niggas." Caesar mumbled under his breath.

"_Anyways_," Huey continued. "Back to why we're here. Let us help you with what you need. To make it up to you."

Riley stared at Huey for a moment before he clapped _him_ slightly harder on the face.

"OH!" Caesar let out, placing a fist over his mouth.

"I told you I was gonna slap ya, son!" Riley said loudly, jumping back away from him, already in his defense stance.

Huey shifted his jaw and narrowed his eyes at Riley, but didn't move. "Alright… consider that the first and _last_ time you'll ever get away with that shit."

"Ooh, no retaliation?" Caesar asked, shocked.

Huey shook his head. "One freebie's all he gets."

"Yo, I'll _take_ it!" Riley had a big grin on his face, triumphant that he finally got one in on his older brother. "But aye, don't even lie. You know I got you that other time. When the baby was born." He brought up.

"Oh _word_? Now let's hear about _that_ one, I wasn't there!" It was Caesar's turn to grin.

"Oh shut up, that doesn't count." Huey muttered.

"The hell you mean 'it don't count'? This nigga was frozen in _fear_, yo." Riley ratted, turning to Caesar.

"Riley, I can easily take back your freebie." Huey raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"...Man, let's just go up to my room. Y'all need to help me with this playlist." Riley grumbled, gesturing to the stairs. Huey led the way first, Riley behind him. Riley slowed down and turned back to Caesar.

"_I'll tell you later. Funny as hell_." He mouthed.

"Riley, I'll shove you down these stairs." Huey commented from in front of them, not even turning.

"Nigga, how you know I'm even _talkin'_ about you! You ain't even _look_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

"I can't believe you came! How'd you get off?" Cindy said with a big smile, turning to look at Jazmine. Cindy had gotten done with work about an hour before schedule since her session ended early. Jazmine had just caught her as she was leaving the gym.

"Well, my boss let me off early because _your_ boy dropped my daughter off at my job." Jazmine began, shooting Cindy a playful glare.

"He didn't." Cindy put a hand to her head, trying to hold back her giggles. _  
><em>

"He _did_. Ooh, I wanted to kill him." Jazmine rolled her eyes. "But it wasn't a big deal in the end; my boss was really understanding and allowed her to stay. Since I only had about an hour left anyway, she let me leave to take her home. Huey usually picks me up from work, but he's actually with Riley right now. So instead, I just called my mom since she and Daddy got back from their vacation earlier. She had no problem picking me up and dropping me off here so I could catch you. I think she's gonna keep Jamilah for the night."

"Why, so you and your love bug can get it in _again_?" Cindy smirked, not being able to help it.

"Shut up!" Jazmine blushed, giving Cindy a shove as they walked. "Can't stand you!"

"Teachin' the baby _lots_ of things I see." Cindy snickered, shaking her head.

"Girl, whatever. _I_ see that I'm not the only one who probably has a bite, am I?" Jazmine grinned, pointing to the similar hairstyle that Cindy had over _her_ neck.

"…Whateva." Cindy brushed her ponytail, her face feeling warm.

"Mm-hmm." Her friend smirked. "Now c'mon!" Jazmine grabbed Cindy's arm and pulled her down another wing of the mall.

"Where are we going?"

"The other day I was at the Charlotte Russe-"

"That's my store!"

"_Right_? Anyway, I was there and I saw this dress that I thought would look _amazing_ on you."

"Oh really?" Cindy giggled.

"Yes! Come!" Jazmine grinned, tugging her into the store. "I remember exactly where I saw it too." Cindy allowed herself to be pulled along by her. Jazmine had always had great taste in clothes. She was the one that slowly and gradually broke Cindy out of her standard outfit choice of hoodies and basketball shorts. She was the first (and only) one that she entrusted with her hair. And she was the one that eventually led Cindy to realize that she had a body… a _nice_ body as a matter of fact.

Cindy trusted her. Jazmine had a gift when it came to style and fashion.

"Here it is!" She announced, finally stopping at a few racks with dresses hanging from them. She dropped Cindy's arm and began going through the hangers. "Medium, right?"

"Yeah but get out of the way, I can't see what you have." Cindy tried to look over her, but Jazmine pushed her back.

"No! You'll see when you try it on in the dressing room. Let's go!" Jazmine kept the dress concealed and yanked Cindy away from the racks, not giving her anytime to look back.

"You're _crazy_." She giggled.

"Nope, I just missed my shopping buddy. Caesar and Huey are no fun." Jazmine pretended to pout.

"You forgot to mention Riley…." Cindy just snickered when Jazmine gave her a deadpan look as if to say, _Come on, now._

When they reached the dressing room, they immediately headed into the large handicapped stall like they always did. Changing in front of each other _so_ wasn't a big deal to them. Jazmine took a seat on the bench, still keeping the dress out of Cindy's sight. She gestured for her to undress. Cindy kept her back turned as she took off her pants and then workout top. She reached her arm back for Jazmine to hand her the dress.

"Don't _stare_ at it, just put it on." Jazmine instructed, giving it to her. Cindy rolled her eyes with a grin as she held the dress in front of her to step in. The only details she took in was that it was a pretty pastel color, had smooth and clingy material, and appeared to be a short cocktail dress. She stepped into the dress and gently pulled it up. It was snug on her body as she tugged it up, but she knew it was going to fit. When she got it over her bust, she slid the thin straps up her arms and over her shoulders. She smoothed it down and straightened the sweetheart neckline before she took a step over to the mirror. Her jaw dropped at how _good_ it looked. Then Jazmine spoke the words Cindy was literally thinking.

"Riley's… going… to _drool_."

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

"Yo, I put those other songs on your playlist, Riley. I'm likin' these tracks, by the way. Boys II Men, R. Kelly, _Lauryn Hill_… shit, your night's gonna be on point." Caesar commented from the laptop.

"Nigga, shut the hell up." Riley grumbled from his closet. Caesar had been finishing the playlist for the past half-hour while Huey had been helping Riley with the one aspect of the night he'd forgotten: what the hell he was gonna wear to the dinner.

"_You tellin' me I can't just wear jeans?"_ Riley had asked Huey in confusion.

"_Riley, The Bugatti is a very high-end hotel. You may be able to wear jeans just walking around there, but I know for a _fact_ that the restaurant has a dress code." _He'd informed him.

"_What type of dress code we talkin'?"_

"_Semi-formal at the very least. You don't need a tux but you _can't_ go in there in jeans. They probably wouldn't even let you in."_

"_Nigga, what the hell am I gonna do? I ain't think about this! I don't have no dress clothes! What am I_ _gonna wear? Shit, we gotta go to the store right-_aye_!" _Riley held his cheek after Huey had lightly smacked him to shut him up.

"_Calm the hell down. This is why I'm here. What'd you do with the clothes that you wore to my wedding?"_

"_Ewwww, they're in that drawer. I hate them clothes."_ Riley had grumbled, crossing his arms. Huey had only rolled his eyes and reached into the drawer Riley had pointed to, beginning to thumb through the folded clothes until he came to what he was looking for.

"_Alright, this can work without the jacket."_

"_I don't WANNA wear those clothes!" _Riley had responded childishly.

"_Riley, this is your only option right now."_ Huey had narrowed his eyes at him.

"_Naw! I'mma wear what__** I**__ want! I ain't wearin' them!"_

"_Yes. You __**are**__."_

"_No!" _Riley had snapped, turning to run out of the room… but not before being tackled and dragged back by both Huey and Caesar.

"Are you done yet? I really don't want to come into the closet with you." Riley heard Huey's voice say.

"Yeah, why don't _you_ just come _out_ of the closet, Gangstalicious?" Caesar cracked.

"Shut the fuck up, gay-ass niggas!" Riley snapped, finally emerging from the closet dressed in his clothes. "Y'all think you're real funny, but you _ain't_…. What…?" He raised his eyebrow when Huey and Caesar stared at him. Caesar gave him a look like he was impressed while Huey just nodded his head approvingly.

"Good."

Riley walked over to the dresser and examined himself in the mirror. Well damn… he _did_ look good. Riley was wearing an off-white button-down dress shirt, sleeves cuffed up to the elbows and the first two buttons undone. Over it, he wore a thin black vest, unbuttoned all the way. He'd left the shirt un-tucked from his dark trousers and belt. Finally, around his neck he had a skinny black tie.

"Once that's tied correctly, you'll actually look decent." Huey commented, walking over to Riley.

"So I don't know how to do a tie, sue me." Riley rolled his eyes with a smirk, but allowed his brother to re-do it for him. "I don't look half bad though?" He asked.

"Eh." Huey shrugged.

"Whateva, hater. But this is aiight. At least I actually look like _me _and not like I'm tryna be somethin' I ain't."

Huey nodded and stepped back after he fixed the tie. Riley looked in the mirror and loosened it right after, causing Huey to just roll his eyes. "Alright, do you know where your shoes are?"

"Yeah, under the bed. Grab 'em for me, I gotta go shave real quick."

"I'm surprised you have _any_ hair on your face. I thought you hated that." Huey raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm just tryin' somethin' new. Seein' if I-"

"He's been keepin' it cuz _Cindy_ likes it." Caesar interrupted from the desk, appearing to be playing Solitaire on Riley's laptop.

"What a surprise." Huey smirked.

"Shuddup!" Riley snapped.

"So why are you going to shave it off if she likes it?"

"I ain't shavin' it completely off… I'm just gonna tame it a lil." Riley shrugged casually. Huey and Caesar just shook their heads, still smirking. Riley sucked his teeth. "Fuck _y'all-_"

"_I done came up, got my name up_  
><em>So when they speak of who blinged up, I'm who they bring up-<em>"

"Well if it isn't Mariah," Riley said, looking at the caller ID before glancing to Huey with a grin. "Whaddup, sis?" Riley answered the phone.

"Ha-ha." Jazmine responded dryly. "Hey, where are you right now?"

"My house, why?"

"Okay weeellll, you're gonna have to leave."

"'Scuse you?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"I am currently with your beautiful girlfriend as we speak… she says 'hi' but she's driving. Anyways, we're on the way to your house from the mall now."

"Hol'up, what?" Riley was so confused. "It's only like 4:30. Why is she off and why are you with her? And how'd you get there-"

"Stop with all the questions!" Jazmine snapped, half-playfully. "Look, all you need to know is that I'm going to help her get ready for your _niiiigght_." She sounded like she had a big-ass smile on her face.

Riley felt his face get warm. "Girl, who-"

"Huey told me that you're planning something and then Cindy told me the rest. Duh." Riley looked up and slightly glared at his snitchin' brother. Did _everyone_ have to know what they were doing? "Anyways, we'll be there in like twenty minutes soooo… yeah, you need to get out of the house so we can get ready."

"…You know what, fine. I gotta go to the hotel and set shit up anyway. Do NOT tell her or I'll kick your ass."

"Well if you're not out of the house by the time we get back, I'll personally kick yours."

"Yeah, whateva. I'll see you later apparently."

"If you're there, I'll rip your head off. Bye!" She ended cheerfully.

"Girl, what the-"

_Click._

"…Nigga, you betta check yo hoe." Riley spoke as he put his phone away.

"Don't call her that." Huey gave him a warning look. "What's going on?"

"Cindy and Jazmine are on their way over from work. They want us gone."

"Wait, why are they together and how-"

"Don't ask me, she barely let me get a question in." Riley stopped him immediately by holding his hand up and shaking his head.

_Women._

"Look, I'mma go shave and then I need to head to the hotel to take care of some stuff. Can you drive me there? Granddad said he needs the car."

"Yeah. Go get done then we can head out." Riley nodded and began to leave the room.

"Yo, when we get there, you ain't gonna have us doin' shit, are you?" He heard Caesar ask.

"Of _course_ not." His back was turned, so they couldn't see his smirking face.

_Yeah right, slave-nigga._

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

About an hour later, Cindy and Jazmine had made it to Granddad's house. The boys weren't there, so the girls came into the house with their items from the mall, Cindy took a shower, Jazmine got all the beauty supplies ready, and when Cindy had come out, they began to pack for Cindy's weekend. It would only be for 3 days, but c'mon. She had to be prepared.

"Which bathing suit?" Jazmine questioned, showing her two different bikinis.

"You really think I'll need one?" Cindy asked. She got a look in response.

"I don't know, but The Bugatti definitely has a pool. You might want to have some fun in the water…."

Cindy cracked up. "That was dirty."

"I know." Jazmine grinned. "This one." She decided for her friend, placing the bikini set that Riley had already seen her wear into her bag, the white one with thin blue stripes. Cindy was pretty sure he liked it by the way he had stared when they were washing the car, so it was a good choice.

"Okay, you got everything else you need?"

"Almost." Cindy told her, pulling her knapsack from the floor and reaching into it. She saw Jazmine grin when she spotted the bag.

"Oh yeah. Mustn't forget your intimates." She cracked. Cindy blushed slightly as she just put the entire bag into her duffle.

"I'm ignoring you."

Jazmine giggled. "Cindy, I'm telling you. He's gonna lose it. He's gonna flip over the dress alone, but when he sees you in _these_…." She pushed Cindy's hand out of the way to open the Victoria's Secret bag and peek in again. She looked up to Cindy and shook her head. "You're gonna _kill_ the poor kid."

"Jazz!" Cindy blushed even more. "Stop it."

"Just sayin'." Jazmine shrugged with a grin. She watched as Cindy finally zipped the bag shut. "Want me to do your hair now?"

Cindy nodded, moving to go to the dresser. Jazmine had already set up the flat-iron, curling-iron, and had various hair products laid out. She pulled the desk chair over and gestured for Cindy to take a seat in front of the mirror.

"Just like old times, huh?" Cindy grinned, pulling the ponytail out of her hair and shaking it out.

"Back when life was _simple_." Jazmine chuckled. "When we only _talked_ about boys… well _I _did."

"Oh please, don't even front. The _only_ boy you ever talked about was… _Huey Freeman_." She mimicked Jazmine's dreamy voice.

"Girl, I will _burn_ you." She pretended to threaten, raising the curling-iron.

"You'd never forgive yourself."

"…You're right." Jazmine admitted, putting the iron down and reaching for a comb instead. "I felt bad when I cursed your boyfriend out earlier today."

"What?" Cindy let out a surprised laugh.

"He pissed me off when he dropped Jamilah off with me! Sooo I sent him a not-so nice text…. I messaged him an apology five minutes after."

"You would!" Cindy giggled.

"Ugghh, he drives me nuts."

"You _loooove_ him. And he loves you."

"Yeah, yeah…. He's a good kid." Jazmine said with a grin.

"You talk like he's so young."

"Cuz he still _acts_ so young. That's the only possible explanation I have as to why he's so good with Jamilah. He's good with kids because _he's_ still a kid."

Cindy nodded, thinking about it. "That makes perfect sense."

"Doesn't it though?" Jazmine shook her head as she pulled up some of Cindy's hair with a claw clip. "It still puzzles even _Huey_ how great Riley is with her. And you know he's got to _really_ impress him if he trusts him with her so much."

"True." Cindy chuckled.

"He's such a good uncle though…. Did I tell you that he got me presents for the past couple Mother's Days?"

"You're kidding!" Cindy let out in surprise.

"I _know_. But yep. The first time he did it I was completely shocked. Jamilah had been about 4 months and you already know that Riley loved her to death. He visited like every other day." Jazmine smiled. "Anyway it was Sunday evening when Riley stopped by. Huey had answered the door because I had been in the nursery with the baby. Eventually, Riley comes in and tells me that he was in the area and just wanted to see Jamilah before he went home. He gives her cute hugs and kisses for a while, then tells me that he's leaving and says goodbye, walking out of the room. This boy pops his head back in the room and says, 'Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Happy Mother's Day,' and walks in with this _beautiful_ picture he made of me and Jamilah when she was a newborn at the hospital!"

"Awwwww!"

"I _know_! I was not expecting it at _all_. You know I bawled like a baby. It was _sooo_ sweet. And then on Father's Day," Jazmine started to giggle at the memory. "He did a father-daughter picture of Huey and Jamilah. In it, he had Mila playing with Huey's afro."

"That's freakin' adorable." Cindy smiled.

"The best part is that every time Riley does art of Huey and Jamilah, he _always_ has him smiling in the picture."

Cindy laughed. "I know Huey's gotta _love _that!"

"Oh _riiiight_. He tolerates. Let's say that." Jazmine smirked. "But it's precious. Riley tries to act like a such a tough guy, but he's a _teddybear_ when it comes to his niece."

"I _love_ it. Oh, and I forgot to show you. Look at these pictures I took of Jamilah the other night." Cindy said, lifting her phone from the dresser and scrolling through the pictures. She then held it over her shoulder for Jazmine to see.

"Awwww!" Jazmine smiled at the pictures of her daughter sleeping. "Send these to me."

"I will." Cindy promised. "And ooh, _look_ at this picture of her and Riley." She came to the one that Riley probably didn't know she had, the picture where he was giving the baby a kiss on the forehead after he tucked her in. "I made this his caller ID picture." Cindy grinned.

"Awwwwwwww!" Jazmine cooed loudly, glancing at the picture as she curled a lock of hair.

"I _knoooww_!"

Jazmine clucked her tongue and gave Cindy a look in the mirror. "You've got a good one, Cin."

"We both do…. I just can't believe that we _both_ fell for the Freeman brothers."

"I do. It's just something about them. Indescribable."

"Gotta be that Freeman charm." Cindy shrugged a shoulder.

"That has to be it. I mean, if their grandfather is _still_ getting around at his age, then it has to be something in their genes."

"That's what _I _thought!" Cindy giggled with a big smile, along with Jazmine. Her friend was still grinning as she curled another lock of hair, giving Cindy a glance in the mirror.

"So… you excited?"

Cindy gave her a look back as if to say, _duuhhh._ Jazmine shrugged. "Just checkin'."

"I'm kinda nervous." Cindy admitted. "Freakin' butterflies in my stomach."

"What do you possibly have to nervous about? That it's not gonna be good?"

"God, no!" Cindy laughed. "That's the _last_ thing I'm worried about." Cindy had a slight grin on her face. She could look at Riley and just _tell_… he was gonna be _good_ in bed.

"I was about to say. I can't speak for Riley, but from _my_ experience with a Freeman for the first time… whoooo…." She fanned herself with her hand. Cindy covered her reddening face.

"That good?" She almost cracked up when Jazmine gave her a serious face in the mirror.

"_That_ good." She confirmed seriously.

"Wow." Cindy chuckled. "When am I gonna get the details on _that_ story?"

"Oh, that's a story for _another_ time." Jazmine winked. **[A/N: tee hee ;) ;)**]

"Hate you."

"_Riley_ will have enough love for you to get over it."

"Jazzy!" Cindy cried, blushing again. She just chuckled in response.

"You are gonna have an _amazing_ time with you, Cin. He cares about you so much."

Cindy smiled and nodded. "I know… I care a lot about him too."

"…You love him, huh?"

Cindy smiled slightly more and looked into the mirror. Jazmine grinned immediately. "You don't even have to say it. Your face says it all. I remember having that look."

"_I_ remember you having that look."

Jazmine giggled and nudged her shoulder. "What can I say? I've always been a romantic. I was in love with Huey since I was a kid."

"But how did you _know_? You were only ten!" Cindy asked, so curious.

"You just… _know_. I can't explain how it happened or why. It just did. Me and him were friends since way back then. I talked with him, hung out with him, and spent almost all of my time with him. It just seemed inevitable, like it was bound to happen."

"Like fate or some shit?"

"Yes, _fate_. Just like that fateful day you and Riley met on the basketball court." Jazmine smirked.

"Coincidence."

"Nope. Fate. If not for that, you would've never eventually transferred to our school, you would've never finally befriended Riley, and you never would've became best friends. I practically saw the writing on the wall the first moment I watched you play together."

"Oh, you knew that was all gonna happen?"

"I have prophetic tendencies."

"Girl, that's Huey."

"He passed it onto me."

"You weren't even _dating_ then-"

"Shuddup! I _knew_ it was gonna happen. Kneeeww it! So _there_!" Jazmine stuck her tongue out.

"…You're so immature." Cindy rolled her eyes with grin… moments after sticking her tongue out back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

"You lyin'-ass nigga, this is all your fault!" Caesar complained for the fifth time.

"Bitch, you burned _yourself_. I told you not to light them candles, the staff is gonna take care of it later! You didn't listen!"

"I _forgot_!"

"Whose problem is that?"

"_Yours_! Cuz you're the nigga that said we weren't gonna have to do any work!"

"I _lied_! Get over it!"

"ENOUGH!" Huey barked. "I will drop your asses off on the side of the highway. See if I'm playing."

Huey, Riley, and Caesar were finally back in the car and on their way back to the house. When they initially arrived at the hotel, they all went to check on the room that Riley had booked for their night. Riley knew just by entering the grand and extravagant lobby that the presidential suite was going to be amazing. He was right. It was spacious, posh, and _very_ luxurious, including a stocked mini bar, small kitchenette, whirlpool tub, _and_ a huge Jacuzzi. Oh yeah, and a _very_ nice and comfy-looking bed. Truthfully, a mattress was the only thing Riley really needed for their night, but he wanted to go all out for Cindy. Be that romantic nigga that she really deserved. She was definitely worthy. And the room would definitely impress her times ten if it even impressed _him_.

He didn't even wanna _know_ how much the room cost, which is why he had just asked Ed to make the reservation. Hearing the figure would've probably made him pass out.

"You're lucky Cindy's one of my best friends, man." Caesar grumbled, massaging his bandaged hand.

"You can't blame me _or_ her that yo dumb-ass caught the candle with your hand. Shit, you _betta_ have. It wasn't comin' out of _my_ pocket if you would've dropped it and set the room on fire. Fuck dat." Riley told him with a scoff. He could care less about Caesar's minor injury. All he cared about was that he and Huey had helped him finish arranging and perfecting the room, which they did. It was the very _least_ they could've done after all their shit.

"Al_right_, everyone's back to even now, so let's drop it." Huey rolled his eyes, glaring once over to Riley then in the rearview mirror back to Caesar. "New topic."

"Ooh, I got one." Caesar smirked, leaning between the middle of the front seats, already over his slight mood. "You mentally and physically ready for tonight, nigga?"

"Ewww nigga, you gay. Back up." Riley scooted closer to the door, as far away from Caesar as he could get.

"Yo, I'm bein' for real. How psyched are you?"

Riley rolled his eyes but grinned slyly anyway. "How psyched do you _think_ I am?"

"Aw shit. Look how anxious he is, bruh." Caesar snickered to Huey, who just smirked and kept his eyes on the road.

"Tonight… is gonna be fun, my niggas." Was all Riley said, nodding with a grin as he thought about it.

"You better do right by her, man." Caesar told him, seeming semi-serious.

"Yo, you already know. I'm makin' this _perfect_ for her." Riley responded, just as serious, if not more. "She went through a real bad relationship with some prick while she was at school, so I'm tryna make this as special as I can. I wanna be everything that _that_ fucker never was to her." Even Riley could hear the anger creeping into his voice.

"What happened with the guy?" Caesar asked, apparently picking up on the anger too.

"The bastard cheated on her." Riley muttered.

"WHAT?" Both Caesar and Huey exclaimed at the same time.

"With her roommate."

"Oh fuck no." Caesar growled.

"Do we know where he lives?" Huey glanced over at Riley.

"Not yet. Still workin' on it." Oh, he was gonna find out eventually.

"Keep me posted." Huey spoke again, now glaring at the road in front of him. Riley and Caesar glanced at each other before staring at Huey's profile.

"Um… what?" Caesar commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Ayyye, it almost seems like you _care_ or somethin', nigga." Riley grinned at his brother.

Huey glanced back at them both before letting out a small scoff. "Obligated."

"Whatchu mean?" Riley asked.

"She's eventually going to become my in-law in the future, which makes her family. You _have_ to care to a certain degree… unfortunately." Huey gave a small smirk, glancing over to Riley.

"Man, whateva. You know yo hatin'-ass cares." He snickered, grinning at his statement.

"Think what you want."

"We will." Caesar and Riley responded simultaneously.

"What_ever_." Huey rolled his eyes. "The only thing you should be focusing on is if you're really sure about this."

"Nigga, what?"

"I'm serious. Are you one hundred percent sure about this? Once you take this step with her, there's no turning back. You're in. You'll have to face the fear of the chance of ever breaking up, losing her as a friend, all of it. I'm just checking to see if this is what you really want… if she's the type of woman that's good enough for you…."

"Nigga, you've got it twisted." Riley didn't even have to think before he spoke. "I'm the one that ain't good enough for _her_. I mean, I've gotta be the luckiest nigga in the world that she's even givin' me the time of day. And… I ain't even scared no more… uh, not like I ever _was_ or anything. But... I ain't worried or nothin'. I love her, man. I ain't ever gonna lose her. Dat's for real."

Riley watched as Huey just glanced back to Caesar who wore a matching smirk on his face, silently communicating. They both glanced back to Riley at the same time.

"You're ready."

* * *

><p>About 25 minutes later, Huey was pulling his car into Granddad's empty driveway. The boys hopped out and headed up the walkway to the house.<p>

"Yo, yo! Where da white girls at?" Riley called when he walked into the hallway first.

"White and a _half_." Caesar cracked, nudging Huey.

"Right." Riley snickered. He had just put one hand on the railing, ready to ascend the stairs when he heard his bedroom door open from the second floor.

"_NO_! Stay _DOWN_ there!" Riley jumped and removed his hand immediately at the sound of the shrill voice. Jazmine finally came into view, leaning both her hands on the banister railing while glowering down at them challengingly.

"You look real intimidating in that uniform, Jazzy." Caesar grinned up at her, referring to her scrubs with pictures of kittens all over them.

"Shut up." Jazmine shot back, cracking a grin. "Hey, sweetie." She said cheerfully when she glanced at Huey. He smirked and shook his head at her slight bipolarness.

"'_Heeyyyy, Love Bug,_' is what she's _really_ thinking." Riley snickered to Caesar, who cracked up. Jazmine glared at him, her face looking pink even though she was trying not to smile.

"What, you ain't gonna say hi to your own _brother_?"

"Will you get off that?" She giggled, rolling her eyes. "_Hi_, Riley. You look great."

"Thanks, Kitty." Riley smirked. "Where's my girl?"

"I am just finishing making her look _beautiful_. Give me five more minutes."

"Whateva, girl. Hurry up though. Reservations for dinner are at seven. I wanna be outta here by 6:15 so we don't run into traffic."

"Promise. I'll be quick!" Jazmine said before skipping off back down the hall. Riley shook his head when he heard his door close again.

"Awww shit, she dollin' your girl up." Caesar grinned, leaning against the wall. "Be careful, they gonna try and kill ya."

"Yeah, yeah." Riley brushed him off. "Cindy looks great in anything, so I already know that she's gonna look good." He noticed the look that Huey and Caesar shared as if to say, "_he don't even know what he's getting into,_" but ignored it.

"Oh yeah!" Riley heard Jazmine's faint voice speak and his bedroom door open again. Jazmine hurried into view, something large in her arms.

"Catch!" She said before _hurling_ a duffle bag off the side of the banister.

"Oof!" Riley grunted as he was slammed with it. It wasn't ridiculously heavy, but still! She had an arm! "_Girl!_"

"Be back in five!" Jazmine was already out of view, leaving the sound of the door slamming shut again.

Almost like clockwork, after five minutes of random conversation, they heard the bedroom door open again. Riley glanced up to see Jazmine casually strolling down the hallway with a small grin on her face. She then descended the stairs the calmly, glancing at each of them.

"Hey, _bro_." She said to Riley, giving him a slight nudge when she passed him to go hug Caesar.

"Girl, quit playin', where's C?" Riley asked her turned back as she gave Huey a kiss on the cheek.

"Come here." Jazmine smirked, walking back over to him.

"Aye!" He said as she grabbed his arm and tugged him over, making him stand with his back to the staircase. "Girl-"

"I don't want you to see her walking down the hall. You can turn when she reaches the top of the steps. I'll let you know." She explained.

"But-"

"No!" She smacked his arm lightly and turned him back when he tried to look behind him. "Come down, Cindy!" She called loudly.

Riley paused as he heard his door open again. Then he heard the light clicking of heels on the wooden floors. He then looked over Jazmine's head to see Caesar and Huey's expressions. Cindy was obviously in view now.

"Daaaaaammnn." Caesar commented, his eyes looking up towards the second floor. He didn't sound pervy, just stunned. Riley noticed that even _Huey_ looked slightly impressed. He glanced back at Riley and smirked, shaking his head slightly. Jazmine brought Riley back by clearing her throat and grinning up at him.

"You may turn."

Riley was anxious now, quickly rotating his body to look up to the stairs. His jaw practically fell to the _ground_. His eyes were _locked_ on his girlfriend who was just beginning to slowly descend the stairs, a cute and knowing grin on her lips, looking gorgeous as _hell_. Cindy was a wearing a dusty blue dress that fit her curvy body like a glove; It stopped a few inches above mid-thigh, had a sexy neckline that showed off just the right amount of cleavage, and made her long legs seem to go on forever and ever in the silver stiletto heels she paired with it. Her hair was in a half-up, half-down style, slightly curly at the ends while her long bangs framed her face.

"_Damn_." Riley let out, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Check that drool, bruh." He faintly heard Caesar comment even though he was only a few feet from him. Distracted, Riley couldn't think of a clever response, so he let it slide and just closed his mouth that was hanging open.

"This is all my creation by the way." He heard Jazmine say, clearer since she was directly in front of him. She chuckled as Riley weakly lifted his fist to give her a light dap, not taking his eyes off Cindy, now coming to the bottom of the stairs. Riley finally felt his legs and was able to make them walk over to her.

"Hey, baby." Riley was surprised he could even _talk_.

"Hey." He felt himself begin to smile at the sight of hers. As soon as he reached her, he cupped that pretty face, even prettier with her flawless makeup, and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips for a few moments.

"You look… so… a-_hem_!" He paused to turn and glare at Huey, Jazmine, and Caesar, all silently watching them. "Can y'all _give_ us a second without yo eyes on us? Damn, dat's weird!" He snapped. They all immediately turned to each other and began speaking at the same time.

"So, racism in America-" Huey started.

"The _craziest_ thing happened to me at work today-" Jazmine interrupted even though he was still talking.

"No y'all, this one time at band camp…." Caesar talked over them both. Cindy and Riley both rolled their eyes with a chuckle at their dumb friends, but enjoyed the small moment of "privacy" regardless. Riley took the opportunity to give her a longer and deeper kiss, bringing both his arms to wrap around her waist.

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe you right now, bay." Riley whispered after he slowly pulled away from her lips.

Cindy looked up at him and blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. You clean up nice too." She smiled, giving his outfit another once-over.

"Thanks." He grinned. "You ready to go? I got the bags right over there and we already got a cab waitin' outside." He told her, gesturing to both their bags by the wall.

"Ready." She nodded with a big smile.

"Aiight, we can get out here then. Yo niggas, y'all can stop pretending to talk about nothin' now."

"Aww, we were actually gettin' into the conversation." Jazmine complained with a grin.

"Well we leavin' now, pick it up after." Riley smirked in response.

Jazmine squealed lightly and came over to give Cindy a big hug. Riley noticed her whisper something in her ear, but wasn't close enough to make it out. Whatever it was, it made Cindy blush again. Riley just rolled his eyes and turned to Huey.

"Thanks for yo help, man. We straight. Don't pull dat shit again though." He grinned, lifting his hand to slap Huey's.

"Yeah yeah." Huey replied, accepting the quick, non-gay bro-hug by a quick pound on the back. "Have a good time. Be _smart_."

"_Aahh_, nigga!" Riley said, immediately taking a step back from him. "Dat betta not have been none of yo advice! I already got dat shit from Granddad, I ain't need it from you! See there? You just _kill_ a moment!"

"This was a moment between us? Gay."

"_Shuddup_, punk!"

"Have fuuuunn, Reez." Caesar snickered, reaching out his hand to clasp Riley's and give him a pound on the back.

"No doubt." Riley smirked, pulling back. He turned and looked back to Cindy and Jazmine who were _still_ talking.

"Aye Light-Skin, quit chattin' her up! Y'all gonna talk in like 2 and a half days! Stop bein' all mushy wit her." He snapped playfully.

"I'll be mushy with _you_!" She replied before attacking him with a hug.

"Girl!" He chuckled, gently trying to push her off. To no surprise, she clung.

"Take good care of my girl, Riley." She whispered quietly.

"Always, J."

"Mmmwaaah!" Riley winced as she gave him a big, sappy kiss on his cheek.

"Ohhh!" He groaned, immediately wiping it off while Jazmine laughed.

"Aww, what's the matter? That crap was cute when _you_ wanted to pull it in front of my boss today, wasn't it?" She smirked, a hand on her hip. Riley had to snicker at that.

"That was _completely_ different."

"Whatever, _bro_." Riley grinned and rolled his eyes at her, turning to see Cindy part from a hug with Caesar. He handed her a $5 bill, which he didn't understand what _that_ was about, but didn't question. He just went to the wall to grab their bags. He was able to tune in to hear her speak to Huey though.

"Thanks for helping him today, Huey. That was really nice."

"It was no big deal." Riley turned around to see his brother give a light shrug.

"Yes it was. Thanks." Cindy smiled as she easily lifted her arms, embracing him. Because she did it so naturally, Huey didn't even have time to try and avoid touching her all together. Instead, Riley thought he was seeing things when his brother's right arm came up and gave her an extremely slight _hug_ back. Apparently, he wasn't the only one in shock, because in the next second….

"SOMEBODY TAKE A PICTURE, HUEY'S HUGGING ME!" Cindy shouted, squeezing him tighter.

"CAUCASIAN!" Huey yelled, immediately pulling away and pushing her off him. Everyone else lost it, especially Cindy who was now doing a mini happy dance as she headed to the door in front of Riley.

"I ain't ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER gonna let you live that down, Huey! You _hugged_ me! You _liiiike_ me!"

"Get to the hotel!" Huey snapped in response.

"You really _are_ a love bug!" Cindy called over her shoulder, grinning at him. Huey took a step like he wanted to go after her, but Jazmine just laughed and tugged his arm back. Riley was still snickering.

"We'll see y'all later, niggas." He grinned as he and Cindy stepped out of the door and made their way down the pathway to the cab. The driver popped the trunk and Riley tossed the bags in. He then opened the backdoor for Cindy and allowed her to get in, sliding in right behind her and closing the door shut behind him.

"The Bugatti, please." Riley told the driver before he began to pull off. After he nodded, Riley turned to Cindy, his eyes beginning to admire her again.

"What?" Cindy grinned, crossing her legs when she noticed Riley staring at them longingly. Riley smirked, glancing to look at her eyes before sliding closer until he was right next to her.

"Did I tell you how good you look?" He told her quietly, planting a kiss at the base of her neck right after.

"You… _might_ have mentioned it…." She smiled as Riley started to trail her up with small kisses.

"You sexy as _fuck_, girl. You don't even know what you do to me." He murmured when he reached her ear. Cindy's face turned bright pink at his words and the way he placed a hand on her upper thigh, sliding it slowly down to her knee.

"Reezy…." Her voice was strained, clearly fighting for control.

"What?" He whispered after running his tongue around her cartilage stud earring. "You thinkin' about what happened last time?" He smirked at the memory of her moans during their _last_ cab ride.

"_Yes_." She stressed with a grin. "Behave."

"No guarantees." He planted another kiss on the ear before he pulled back to look at her more. "You ready for dinner though, babe?"

"Yes, I'm _starving_."

Riley grinned. "You know what _I'm_ starvin' for, right?"

Cindy gave him a look with a smile. "Lemme guess… dessert?"

"Oh you already _know_." He smirked, leaning his head down. "Long as it's you." He murmured before kissing her lips. Cindy made a light and contented noise as he deepened it. After a few moments and another slight noise, she pulled back a bit.

"That's _not_ behaving." She whispered against his lips.

"I don't care." He replied huskily, pressing his lips to hers again and giving her another deep kiss. This time, Cindy's only response was to hold his face to bring him closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

About 45 minutes later, after a long cab ride and several moans later (damn him), Riley and Cindy had arrived at The Bugatti, had their bags taken by bellhops to their room, entered the restaurant, and were now being seated at their reserved table. The Bugatti's restaurant, called The Veyron, was _very_ classy. The place had beautiful chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, fine linen covering the round tables, a small area for dancing to the smooth ballads, and of course fancy waiters running around everywhere, looking like little penguins in their white and black uniforms. As if on cue, a waiter appeared next to their table, two menus in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"Welcome to The Veyron," He smiled, handing them both a menu. "My name's Bentley, I'll be your waiter for tonight. Can I start you off with some of our Chardonnay?" He displayed the bottle. Riley shrugged and looked to Cindy, as if to ask if she wanted it. She smiled and gave a small nod.

"Yes, please." Riley told him.

"Very good." Bentley began to pour the white wine into Cindy's glass first before turning for Riley's. "Alright, I'll give you a few minutes to decide and I'll be back momentarily."

"Thank you." Cindy gave him a small smile as he left.

"You know that nigga got this job cuz he's named after a damn car." Riley cracked with a smirk.

"Stop it." Cindy giggled, swatting his arm.

"You know I ain't lyin'." He snickered, lifting his wine glass. Cindy picked up hers as well. "Don't get drunk off this, girl." He grinned, clinking his with hers. She just chuckled before she raised the glass to her lips to take a sip. It was very light, but sweet.

"Mm, that's good." She commented, setting it down and licking her lips.

"Hell yeah it is." Riley nodded, tossing back a larger sip this time.

"Don't _you_ get drunk off this." Cindy smirked at him.

"Trust, that's the _last_ thing I'm doin' tonight." He gave her a wink that warmed Cindy's cheeks. "Go 'head and look at your menu, girl."

Cindy picked hers up and opened it, starting to look through. She was glad she hadn't taken another sip before she looked or she might've spat it out.

_The __**fuck**__? These are the prices for this FOOD? Holy shit!_

Cindy tried to keep her face straight as she looked through the list. These costs were absolutely _ridiculous_. Wuncler was such a crook. Cindy's eyes were solely on the right side of menu, not even looking at the food choices as she continued to survey the numbers instead. Whatever was cheapest was what she would be going for.

"Baby…." Cindy glanced up to see Riley, resting his elbow on the table with his head in his hand, watching _her_. "What are you doing?" He asked, a small and slightly amused smirk on his face.

"Just… figuring out what I want." She shrugged casually. Riley gave her a look like, _yeah okay._

"Lemme see that for a sec." He asked, reaching for her menu.

"Why? You got your own." She responded, clutching it tighter when he placed his hand on it.

"Just lemme _see_." Riley repeated, giving it one tug out of her hands. He smirked, not even using it as he set it down on his lap and continued to look at his.

"Reez, what the hell, I was looking-"

"At the _prices_." Riley interrupted, not looking up from his menu. "Whatchu feel like, pasta or somethin'?"

"Reezy," Cindy gave him a look, to which he ignored.

"Babe, you ain't gonna be worryin' about the costs of shit. You with me, I gotchu. You wanna salad?"

"Riley!" Cindy chuckled at his nonchalance.

"Nah, you right. Salad ain't real food. Oooh, I got it. Let's get filet mignon. You like beef, I know that. The picture looks legit." He turned the menu to her, but pointedly covered the price. Cindy crossed her arms and drummed her fingers, a small grin creeping onto her face no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

"You can give me that cute little glare all night, I don't care… as a matter of _fact_…." He trailed off and gave her a cheeky smile, causing Cindy to laugh.

"You're impossible."

"Love you too." He smirked, setting his menu down.

Not soon after, Bentley appeared back at their table. Riley ordered for them both, asking for two filet mignons, each with a baked potato, and a side salad for Cindy. They talked and snacked on the delicious bread that Bentley had brought out. It wasn't entirely too long before their main meal arrived. Now, the food might've been overpriced, but _damn_ if that wasn't the best filet mignon Cindy had ever tasted. Riley got much satisfaction by teasing her about how much she liked his order for her though. They had a great dinner as they continued to sip their wine, eat their incredible food, and have easy conversation as if they were just eating at the food court mall or something. It was perfect.

"That was sooo good." Cindy said after finishing the last sip of her wine.

"I have _such_ good taste." Riley grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." Cindy rolled her eyes playfully.

"Don't worry, bay. You have a good taste too." He smirked suggestively.

Cindy blushed with a small smile, her mind racing. After they leave the restaurant, they would undoubtedly be heading up to the room. Shit… their night was basically here. She became anxious just thinking about it.

Riley glanced to the right as Bentley approached their table again, placing the checkbook on the table. She was surprised to see the waiter lean to discreetly whisper something into his ear, cupping his hand around his mouth so Cindy couldn't read his lips. Riley leaned closer as if he had been expecting this, and nodded at whatever he was saying. She noticed a small grin appear on his face.

"Aiight. Thanks, man." He said after he pulled back, shaking his hand.

"Of course." He smiled in return and left the table.

"What was that about?" Cindy raised her eyebrow as Riley lifted the checkbook and glanced at the tab. He didn't seem too concerned about it as he reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet, thumbing through bills.

"Nothin' really. Our room's just almost ready." He brushed off with a shrug.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. Quick dance while we wait for him to take the check?" He switched topics and grinned at her expectedly. Cindy was ready to ask "to _what,_" when the current song faded and changed. She heard the beginning intro of the song and smiled.

_Nothing Even Matters_ by Lauryn Hill and D'Angelo.

"Did you plan this?" Cindy asked him as he rose from his chair and walked around to hold out his hand.

"Now c'mon, babe. I can't be _that_ good… can I?" She chuckled as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her up.

"It wouldn't surprise me." She told him as they walked to the dance floor together, earning a few glances from the other customers. Since they'd been there, none had dared to dance so far. Not that it mattered to Riley and Cindy. They stopped when they reached the center, Riley sliding his hands onto the sides of her waist while Cindy wrapped her arms around his neck. They smiled at each other as they began to move to the music, completely into it and into each other.

_Now the skies could fall_  
><em>Not even if my boss should call<em>  
><em>The world it seems so very small<em>  
><em>'Cause nothing even matters at all<em>

_See nothing even matters_  
><em>See nothing even matters at all<em>  
><em>Nothing even matters<em>  
><em>Nothing even matters at all<em>

_See I don't need no alcohol_  
><em>Your love makes me feel ten feet tall<em>  
><em>Without it I'd go through withdrawal<em>  
><em>'Cause nothing even matters at all<em>

_Nothing even matters_  
><em>Nothing even matters at all<em>  
><em>Nothing even matters<em>  
><em>Nothing even matters at all<em>

_These buildings could drift out to sea_  
><em>Some natural catastrophe<em>  
><em>Still there's no place I'd rather be<em>  
><em>'Cause nothing even matters to me<em>

_See, nothing even matters_  
><em>See, nothing even matters to me<em>  
><em>Nothing even matters<em>  
><em>Nothing even matters to me<em>

_You're part of my identity_  
><em>I sometimes have the tendency<em>  
><em>To look at you religiously<em>  
><em>'Cause nothing even matters to me<em>

_Nothing even matters_  
><em>Nothing even matters to me<em>  
><em>Said it don't, my baby, baby<em>

Cindy smiled when Riley had slowly spun her to dance with her back to him. He swayed her as he slid his arms around her waist, holding her close. Cindy brought one arm up to wrap around his neck as they danced, leaning into him in comfort. She noticed that _their_ dance had influenced a few others to come out on the floor with _their_ dates. It made her smile. They were always trendsettin'.

She smiled wider as Riley placed a kiss on her neck before nuzzling his face into her. She stroked the back of his head, gently biting her lip as he continued to kiss in one pleasing spot. He finally brushed his lips up and came to her ear.

"I love you, baby." He told her quietly, right before planting a tender kiss on her temple.

Cindy turned her head to look at him from the side, practically taken aback by his direct sweetness. She lifted her other hand to hold his face, stroking that newly tamed scruff that was sexy as hell, looking like Pleasure P the way he had shaved it into a thin chinstrap style. She smiled at him and mouthed, _"I love you too,"_ before bringing him closer to kiss his lips. Even though it was soft one, the kiss warmed Cindy's body and felt so meaningful to her. Riley gently turned her to face him again, pulling her in and continuing to kiss her sweetly as she put her arms around his neck. They weren't full on making out on the dance floor, but they sure as hell didn't give a fuck who was noticing them.

Something finally registered to Cindy that the song was fading out, causing her to slowly disconnect her lips from Riley, letting him rest his forehead against hers. She then looked up to him from underneath her lashes and mouthed out one more thing.

"_Let's. __**Go**__."_

* * *

><p>After Riley and Cindy had left the restaurant, gotten in the elevator (which, much like the cab ride, had gotten slightly intimate during the slow ride up to the top floor), and were now walking down the hall to their room, Cindy was getting more excited. This was it.<p>

"We here." Riley announced, approaching a door on the right. There appeared to be only two rooms on this floor, one right at the beginning of the long hallway and one at the opposite far end, that one being Riley and Cindy's. She knew Riley had probably paid a pretty penny for these rooms that seemed so secluded, and she hadn't even seen the inside yet!

Riley inserted his room key into the lock and turned, a loud click following the motion. He then twisted the handle and barely pushed opened the door, moving aside and gesturing for Cindy to go first. She gave him a small grin before stepping forward, slowly beginning to push the door open. She made a light gasp as she stepped into the dimly-lit room. Not just because she was standing inside of a _massive_ lounge room that housed a large TV, mini-bar in the far corner, dining table on the other side, and seemed to lead into a small side kitchen. Not just because the place reminded her of a _palace_ with its magnificent furniture, artwork on the walls, and striking red and gold color scheme. But because of the things that were clearly _not_ already included with the room. She was referring to the array of white Plumeria flowers and petals that were scattered on the couches, chairs, the coffee table, main table, and the floor, specifically leading out of the room. She knew they were her favorite flower instantly by their lovely and tropical smell. Several candles in covered holders were placed on tables and ledges around the room and had already been lit, casting a warm radiance over the room.

"Riley, oh my _gosh_…." Cindy said quietly, taking in the room.

"Please bay, this ain't even the best part." Riley grinned, pulling the door closed behind him. "Follow them flowers." He nudged her gently, a hand to the small of her back. Cindy glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him, reaching to take his hand so they could walk together.

They made their way out of the room and turned the corner to come to a door pulled shut. Once again, Riley gestured for her to go in. Cindy opened it and walked in, slowly covering her mouth with her free hand. _"Wow,"_ she thought, glancing around the beautifully made bedroom. First of all, there was music already playing from a stereo in the far corner of the room. She could instantly tell from the voices that it was a song by Boyz II Men, her favorite male artists _ever_. The next thing she noticed was that there were covered candles everywhere, giving the room even more of a romantic ambience. Finally, there were the white flowers and petals everywhere: on the wooden floor, the large shag rug, the dresser, and, of course, the massive bed with a deep royal red duvet. Adding to the splendor of the room, Cindy also noticed a sliding glass door in the corner that seemed to lead to a patio balcony; the shine of the moon came through the window, adding an extra glow to the already perfect room. It was beautiful.

"You like?" She heard Riley's deep voice quietly ask her from behind.

Cindy slowly turned back to him with an amazed expression. She took a step and slid her arms around his neck. "You did all this… just for me… for us…?" Riley nodded modestly, his arms around her waist. Cindy leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. "I _love_." She told him, answering his question.

"I love _you_." He murmured in response, giving her another kiss, attempting to deepen it. Cindy allowed him to for a moment before pulling back slightly, a small smile on her face.

"Let me go change into something more comfortable," She whispered slowly. Riley's lips pulled upwards at the corners into a small grin.

"Don't keep me waitin' long, girl." His voice was low as he stared at her lips, hypnotized.

"I won't… but it _will_ be worth the wait… I promise." Cindy whispered again, leaning to brush her lips against his teasingly before pulling away. Riley moaned in desire as she pulled out of his embrace and started to walk to the connecting bathroom door. Her duffle bag was resting conveniently right beside the wall, so she leaned down to pick it up, grinning over her shoulder and confirming her suspicion of Riley's eyes right on her behind. He just stared at her, anxiously tugging at his already loose tie knot, ready to rip it off. Cindy chuckled before pulling up and stepping into the bathroom, giving him a sultry smile before shutting the door slowly behind her.

_Damn, even the bathroom's incredible?_ Cindy thought, quickly looking around the room in amazement. A giant spa tub in the corner and a massive shower with _multiple_ shower heads in the opposite corner? Shiiitt.

Focus_, Cindy_. She brought herself back. _Five minutes. That's all I need._

* * *

><p><strong>5 Minutes and 25 Seconds Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Cindy let out a big exhale as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was ready. Back at the house, she'd already had a long shower, touched up her legs, moisturized, perfumed, and all that good stuff. Now she stood in the bathroom looking… pretty damn good in her opinion. She was wearing the lingerie she'd purchased at Victoria's Secret: a sexy sheer bra with a rose-embroidered black lace design and matching panties. Over it, she wore a long black and see-through chiffon robe that went down to her calves, mainly just for tease. She'd also put on her silver heels again for added tease. She had no intention of <em>wearing<em> them; she just wanted to see his face.

Cindy fluffed her now loose and slightly curly hair. She'd taken out all the bobby pins, taken off her hoop earrings, other jewelry, and done a speedy examination of her appearance one last time. She then heard the steady intro to R. Kelly's _It Seems Like You're Ready_ begin to play. How ironic.

But she _was_ ready. And it was time.

With that in mind, she walked to the door and gently twisted the handle, slowly pulling the door open and stepping out, shutting the light off behind her.

She spotted Riley on the other side of the room standing near the stereo. He was now barefoot and his tie had been discarded somewhere, but he was still in his clothes, apparently waiting for her. He turned at the sound of her heels on the floor and practically did a double-take. Cindy felt her heart pitter-patter and her face warm at the way he looked at her. He stared as if she was the most beautiful creature in the world.

Eyes on her, he slowly began to make his way over, shedding his vest in the process and letting it fall to the ground. When he reached her leaning against the doorframe, he barely had to glance down to her eyes now that they were almost eye-level. As he gazed at her, he reached both of his hands up to gently pull the loose string undone. Cindy stared right back at him as the robe easily fell open, fully revealing her in the ensemble. Once again, that _look_ he gave her was enough to make her melt. He leaned closer and planted a soft but promising kiss on her lips, his hands resting on her hips underneath the robe. Cindy placed her hands on his cheeks and brought herself closer as he deepened the kiss. She then felt them moving as he began to walk backwards with her, still while kissing. When he stopped, he disconnected their lips as he rotated her body so that she now had her back to the bed. Riley then sat her down and gave her one kiss before he slowly started to squat down, running his hands down her sides and trailing down to her thighs, then calves, finally stopping at her silver high heels.

_God, I didn't even have to ask!_ Cindy thought, biting her lip as Riley gingerly started to undo the strap on her right ankle, kissing her calf and knee as he did so. He gently slid the shoe from her foot and set it down before moving to her other leg, beginning to give kisses to her leg as he worked on that strap. When both shoes were off, Riley glanced up at her and began to pull himself up, along the way planting scattered kisses up along her legs, a soft one on her belly button, a light one at the start of her cleavage, a slightly sucking one to her neck, and finally, a direct kiss back on her lips.

Cindy made a light moan as Riley slipped his tongue into her mouth, at the same time slowly sliding her robe from her shoulders and down her arms. After, Cindy reached up and started to unbutton his shirt while they kissed. He shrugged out of it, dropping it carelessly to the floor. Cindy then trailed her hands down his abs and stopped when she reached the belt on his pants. She slowly unbuckled it and pulled down his zipper, her heartbeat speeding up as Riley paused his kissing to reach for his pants. Cindy had her eyes on him as he slowly pulled down his pants, dropping them to floor and stepping out of them. She didn't mean to stare but _daaammnn_. Her temperature rose and she felt heat between her thighs at the sight of Riley standing there in black Calvin Klein boxer-briefs, a very large and noticeable _bulge_ seeming to stare back at her. She glanced up to see Riley give the sexiest smirk at her looking, then leaned back down and kissed her all over again, easily managing to move with her to the center of the bed, never breaking their embrace as he laid on top of her and they continued.

_I can smell your perfume  
>Step into my bedroom<br>Let me love you constantly  
>Oh, oh your body is my playground<br>Let me lick you up and down  
>Make you feel like a woman should<em>

_It seems like you're ready_

Cindy made a small gasp, mid-slow-grind with Riley kissing her neck when she felt him reach his hand behind her and skillfully undo her bra hook with one hand. He pulled away back slightly and looked at her as he slowly slid both straps from her shoulders, then finally off her chest. Cindy blushed at the way his eyes stared in wonder at her bare breasts. He looked at her eyes again before leaning down to the base of her neck. Then he slowly worked his way lower to her chest, kissing down her left one first. Cindy bit her lip and felt moisture between her legs as Riley gently took the bud of her breast into his mouth, kissing and sucking pleasingly while cupping and massaging the other. Cindy moaned and dug her nails slightly into his back at his technique. Riley eventually moved from the left breast and started to kiss and suck on the other, applying the same care and attention that he'd just given.

Cindy made another loud moan, nails running between Riley's rows as he soon moved his head lower, stopping at her belly button to run his tongue around her belly ring like he'd done at the club.

"I _know_ you like that," He murmured huskily.

"_Ah_, don't tease me like that, baby." She got out breathily, now feeling much more wetness at the agonizing pleasure he gave to her.

"You don't want me to tease you, bay?" He asked, a slight smirk on his face as he moved his face a little more south and gave her tattoo a gentle lick.

"_Riley_…." Cindy moaned his name, curling her toes. _Damn, I don't know how much more I can _take_! And we're just starting!_

Riley's eyes slightly lit up, most likely turned on at the sound of her moaning his name. He gazed up at her as he slowly leaned his head down and kissed the outside of her clothed pelvis, driving her _insane_ with another moan. Riley then lifted up slightly and looked into her eyes as he placed both hands on her hips, hooking two fingers underneath the elastic band of her panties. She gave him a nod to continue and he did, slowly beginning to shimmy them down her legs. Cindy felt so sexy by the way Riley stared at her exposed and naked body in awe, seeming mesmerized. He then looked back to Cindy's eyes and reached for the tops of his boxers. Cindy bit her lip as Riley stared back at her, slowly pulling them down.

_Holy SHIT_. Cindy stared in amazement at Riley's _very_ well-endowed member, standing ready and at attention. God, she knew he had big feet but _damn_. Her heartbeat accelerated as Riley leaned back down and but moved so he was near Cindy's head again.

"Are you ready, baby?" He asked into her ear, his voice a soft and husky whisper.

Cindy didn't have to think. She turned his face towards her to look him in the eye. "I've never been _more_ ready or sure about anything in my life…. I love you, Riley."

He stared back at her and kissed her passionately before pulling back to whisper one last thing against her lips.

"I'm _in_ love with you, Cindy."

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Alright, I'mma bout to answer 2 questions that I know you might be wondering.

**1. Is the end of the story?**

Hellll no. That would just be EVIL. Trust that there is still more coming… the story will be approaching an end soon though. Sad face :(

**2. Are you picking up next chapter RIGHT from where this one leaves off?**

No, I will _not_ be picking up next chapter from *exactly* where this one left off. 3 reasons why:  
>(a): Fanfic admins are serious about the difference between M vs. MA (that isn't even <em>permitted<em> anymore on here) ratings, and I am NOT getting this story booted bcuz of it.  
>(b): I wanted to keep this chapter sweet and romantic and didn't want it to get explicit. It's not like it's necessary. Obviously, we all <em>know<em> from the point I left it, that they have sex. lol. the exact details are not needed.  
>(c): Finally, <strong>PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT<strong>:** IF demanded by my readers… I've been _THINKING_ about doing a one-shot of their night, sort of like a deleted scene.** Why? Because the story would be able to progress regardless of this scene cuz we already know what happened. AND in the event (because there WILL be details in the possible one-shot) that I make it, if it happens to get deleted cuz of admins, I'd rather lose one piece of a chapter than 31 chapters. Feel me? :)

So, now that that's cleared up, how'd you like the chapter? There's so much in it I don't even know where to begin so I'mma leave that up to you if you decide to review. lolz! you know I love you for it! can't believe this story has as many fans as it does. :)

Disclaimers (whhyyy are there so many?)… I do NOT own any copyrights to all of the following: _Men's Health _or _Playboy_ magazines, artist Joe Thomas's albums _Signature, The Good, The Bad, The Sexy, _or song _Love's Greatest Episode_ (I LOVE THIS SONG, YO! Look it up!), Tyler Perry's_ Good Deeds_ film, Charlotte Russe, Solitaire game, artist Metaphor The Great's _Shinin'_, Victoria's Secret, Jacuzzis, Stilettos, hotel name take from Bugatti Veyron (car), Chardonnay, _Nothing Even Matters_ by Lauryn Hill and D'Angelo (looooove this song. so romantic), It Seems Like You're Ready by R. Kelly (that artist is the king of R&B still, yo), Calvin Klein boxers, and anything else I missed cuz I know I did; this chapter was way too damn big! but I promised you I'd get everything next chapter so I couldn't go back on it! So to a NAMELESS reader that I KNOW is gonna try and hate all over my shit, I don't own NOTHIN'! I don't own no products, no people I mentioned, no items that other people created, no words/phrases/sayings that people orginated, nothin'! you hear me? I ain't GOIN' back to jail! over some legal type shit! fuck dat! LMAO! XD

I… am… exhausted with this chapter, y'all. stiillll gotta proofread. ugh. y'all lucky I love you. hope you enjoyed the chapter and our satisfied with "their night." if not, well you'll get the entire details eventually. but you'll have to wait on that. don't worry though, they's definitely gonna recap and talk about _ev-er-y-thang_ (Katt Williams reference from It's Pimpin' Pimpin'! watched it again yesterday and was rollin'! don't own him or his material either :)) next chapter! ;)

Toodles :)

~Schweetie

PS: What is romance without candles? Nothiiing! BUT, never leave that shit unattended, even when they covered. Uh-uh. Riley & Cindy need their faces slapped, but whatevs. lol. they be aiight for tonight. don't try dat shit at home, though. :D


	32. Those Sexual Saturdays

Hello my wonderful readers! Thank you's first and foremost:

tierrayaoi: hahaha, thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it! thanks for the review! :)

taydo-the-potato: yaayyy, I'm so happy that you enjoyed it! Caesar's a fool! and lolz, OBVIOUSLY guys with big feet got some big shoes! AND big-ass socks! XD thanks for reviewing! :D

BananaMilkshake97: hahaha, that darn Huey! so silly! glad you liked it and thanks for the review! :)

OroginalBoondocks: thanks so much, my friend! I'm really glad you like it! and as you can probably tell, I do like taking things slow ;) thanks for the review! :D

SchoolRumble96: hahaha, I'm glad you liked the update! :D and hahah, I did want it to seem like everyone was excited for them to FINALLY get down to it! XD and thanks for the opinion, there is definitely a one-shot coming! thanks so much for the review!

Jor-El Smith: aww, thank you, I'm really glad you liked it! :D hahahahaha, you better be a psychologist, it's like your calling or something! XD thanks so much for the review!

Iloveyou1234567890123: hahahahah, GIRL! i'm sorry! I had to keep it clean this chapter! I ain't gettin' this story booted, hell naw! that and I wanted to kinda keep the chapter romantic and tasteful, which is hard to do with a bunch of naaasstyyyy stuff all up in it! ;) lolz, glad you liked Riley's romance AND big feet and the chapter (minus the action). you'll get it soon, chiiiiilll :) and quit with the dots! ;) thanks for the review! :D

MegaMan95: awww, thank you, I don't really want the story to end either! lolz! but mmmmmm-hmmmm! :D thanks for the review!

Mr. Alaska: aaaahhhh, my nigga, I'm glad you liked it! :D hahah, Granddad is always gonna be the original playa, boy. and yes, everyone wants to help Riley & Cindy get to business ;) the world really IS ending since Huey did that crazy ish. I don't even KNOW. lolz! they both clean up all gooood, huh? and even better once they get in the bedroom ;) glad you enjoyed! hope you enjoyed this one and thanks for the review! :D

pavicedavisyahoo com: LMAAAAOOOO! TMI, but I ain't mad atcha! XD thanks SO much for your review! :D :D :D

jazzyhue20: aww, I'm glad I was able to impress you (even though I know you wanna slap me, but it's all good ;))! Riley's ass just got BUSTED dancin' to some romantic-type shit! Caesar wanted to die until Riley was ready to make it a reality for him! XD Granddad, Granddad, Granddad… the CDs… the _Playboy_… I don't WANT to know. lolz. whoo-hoo, she's back on your good side! :) Riley's always gonna be a baby, shit ain't changed! ;) glad you like their outfits and the moment Huey/Jazmine/Caesar were actin' dumb as hell! lolz! the world is ending apparently since Huey willingly hugged Cindy. most epic part in the story, obviously ;) and glad you enjoyed the details you were able to get from this chapter. I'll be making it up to you in the one-shot! ;) thanks for the review! :D

EquinoxKnight01: hahaha, wher_ever _are the names of the hotel and restaurant coming from? it's on the tip of my tongue! it's… it's… damn, I lost it. ah well. XD glad you enjoyed the chapter! thanks for the review :)

anon: WOW, I'm glad there's so many of the story that you liked (mostly the kinky stuff, I see you!)! thanks so much for your review! XD

DeLorean Hedgehog: if you think Huey & Jazmine are freaks… this chapter sheds some more light on Riley & Cindy ;) hahaha, aww thank you! I love all my reviewers, you guys are the best :) but yaayy, they're finally together, we've reach the climax (LOL) of the story, and now we get to see where that's gonna take us in the story! thank you again, I'm just glad you enjoy the story so much! :D thanks for your awesome review! :)

Sodakandy: don't you worry, I can assure you that I am not _crying_ over your review. it's cool, everyone's entitled to their own opinions. if you don't like the chapter, you don't like the chapter. can't please everybody. lol. if you found the hotel scene a little unrealistic, ehh what can I say? everyone has a different opinion in mind when it comes to having sex/making love, whatever. you apparently, don't like all the frills and fuss, which is fine, your opinion. I just wanted to show Riley's romantic side and that he was trying to make an effort to make it special for her. if the flowers/music/candles/lingerie was cliché then idk. just tryin' for romance, which apparently makes a _lot_ of things seem cliché. sorry for the disappointment that I didn't go into _detail_ of the sex, but you _know_ that they obviously _did_ have sex. I'm making a one-shot eventually cuz I'm not going through the bullshit of admins taking down the main story over content. that's reason #1. but yeah, sorry again that you're let down from this chapter. hopefully you like the future ones. thanks for the input and the review though.

Paige1292: hahahaha, GIRL! I know! calm down! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! blame admins! they bein' some haters! I ain't losin' this story to 'em though! XD anywaayyys, haha Granddad will always be a mess! and yup, Riley got straight CAUGHT! ;) Huey showin' some love towards his future sis-in-law, no matter how much he try and deny it! ;) Jazz was definitely actin' crazy this chapter, but that's a best friend does when you're together with her :) Riley's just a boss, yo. you know he changed a LOT he payin' for a girl and even thinkin' bout the money! :D and you know that he's doin' it right! their night's definitely gonna be on point, WHICH you will find out more details once I get the one-shot out. more on that soon ;) thanks sooo much for the review! :D

Jazavelli: whooo, here's your update! now how bout another Lost Ones update? update for an update? ;) glad you enjoyed the Cindy/Jazmine moments. best friends til the end! :) and the boys are a mess together! they don't even pay Caesar no mind, even though he is totally RIGHT about gettin' them their girls. poor Ceez. no respect. lolz. Huey got straight up busted, showin' love to Cindy. he'd probably rather die than admit that he actually cares about her! :) glad you liked the chapter! hope you enjoy this one! thanks for the review! :D

bunnybabe247: yaayyy, I'm happy you liked this chapter the most so far! also hope that you liked Jazmine and Cindy girl talk! ;) thanks for the review! :D

LovinHueyFreeman: spoiler alert! more morning kisses this chapter! mwahaha! XD but lolzzz, onto the review! haha, glad you appreciated the no roses part! I feel the same way! such a cop-out for guys to use! be original! Granddad's an OG, nuff said. and haha, Riley got his ass busted big time! he can't lie! yay, for best friend/sisterly moments between Cindy & Jazz! glad you liked the conversations! yupp, Riley & Cindy both sexied up, huh? mmhmm, lookin' all gooodd ;) just know that I LOL'ed at: "Like, negro maybe I wanted some motha fuckin chicken!" LMAO! you a mess! XD hahaha, yes, let the choir sing! they finally got it in! whooooo! glad you liked it! :D mmhmm, nameless hater, quit stuntin'! and uhh, you don't need to know about my jail exploits! I got niggas… in the street (don't know where that came from)! hahaha, I love makin' your job hard! ;) thanks for the review! :D PS: but can a nigga get an update from YOU? Beneath the Surface, Chapter 2, leggo ;)

Dave The Wordsmith: hahahhahaha, I warned you it was gonna be a long one! ;) haha, Reezy know he be diggin' that old school R&B style. he tryna cop some of Granddad's albums for real! AND he just got his ass caught dancin' to it! that was a funny scene to write! XD lol, you know Riley wanted to let the world know that he just slapped Huey Freeman 'cross the face! that was like his proudest accomplishment in life (after winning Cindy and all ;))! haha, Jazmine's ALWAYS been a freak. just like Huey ;) and lolz, glad you liked those parts! gotta add the humor :) yaayy, I'm glad you finally liked their moment! *sigh* finally together (physically) at last :) thanks so much for the review! hope you enjoy the new chapter! :D

krissylol: aww, I'm really glad you like it! and don't worry, there's more to come! thanks for the review! :D

EDTHE3RD: awww, wow, thank you so much! that's really sweet! :D thanks for the review! :)

SexySade: hahaha, glad you liked the Riley dancing scene, and that's a mess that you got caught in a similar situation! lolz! it happens to the best of us though! ;) they finaalllyy got down to it, thanks to a lil help from Cockblocker #1 and Cockblocker #2, the Freaks themselves! ;) but I'm glad you enjoyed the scene. THANK YOU for saying that I kept it tasteful but sexy at the same time, cuz that's exactly what I was going for. I didn't think it needed to be so explicit, especially when it was supposed to be romantic, so thanks for noticing. your comment made my day :) and hahahaha, oh you caught that about Jazmine & Huey story, huh? yeah, I'm plannin' a lil somethin' somethin'! :x don't worry, you'll see your Jamilah before the story ends for sure! :D glad you liked the chapter, hope you enjoy this one! thanks for the review! :D

* * *

><p>Sooooo… this one time at band camp…. LOL, just playin'. But for real, how bout last chapter? Most of y'all seemed to like it regardless of the fact that you wanted to stab me in the face for "cliff-hanging." You guys KNOW they had sex! And guess what? They's gonna talk about it a lot in this chapter AND you guys are most likely getting a one-shot done of their detailed night, ya nasties XD that will be out later though, I don't wanna hold up the story just working on that. but I will let you know :)<p>

What's to happen on a peaceful Saturday… Riley & Cindy having the whole day to themselves…? Hmmmm… :)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>What the hell is thuggin' love, who would want thuggin' love? Is that when you make <em>_**love**__ to your woman and right before that special moment, you beat her upside the head, snatch her purse, and throw her down the stairs?"  
>~Robert Jebediah (AKA Granddad) Freeman<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

_Wow… just wow…._

This had been the only thought in Cindy McPhearson's head as she laid in bed, eyes closed while she was snuggled up with her best friend. Her boyfriend. And as of several hours prior, her lover.

Riley Freeman.

_Wow… Brad __**who**__?_

Cindy didn't even have a bitter taste in her mouth as she thought the name. Psh. She was _so_ over and done with him. He had been a pathetic boyfriend and a lousy person in general. The only thing she regretted most was wasting her virginity to _him_, a loser who in no way deserved it. And it had been just that: a waste.

Brad had been the only man that Cindy had ever been with sexually. It was bittersweet because on one hand, Cindy was proud of herself for not having an array of partners, sleeping around with just anybody. But on the obvious other hand, why did it have to be with _him_? Ugh.

Brad had been _nothing_ like Riley just had. Looking back on it, she realized that he had never truly made her feel special. Not about her body, not with the pleasure, not even about herself really. It had just been a fuck for him. Her first time had been the _epitome_ of "eh," not that she told him that; she wasn't _that_ heartless. But damn, after it was _quickly_ over, she had remembered thinking to herself, _that was it? _It was _aiight_, but after the first few times, she didn't understand why people freaked out about it. Sex with Brad hadn't been something that did anything much for her. Shit, she could've probably done a better job pleasing herself (in fact, she knew she could).

But now… she realized what she hadn't understood: it really _does_ have to be with the right one.

Riley was, in a word, _amazing_. She never doubted that he wouldn't be, but wow… she just never knew how good. Riley had _catered_ to her body and had made her feel so loved, wanted, and desired as he took his sweet time with her, so steady and gentle. He seemed to just _know_ what she wanted and what she needed and aimed to please her. Like the way he had affectionately touched and caressed every _inch_ of her body. The way he had kissed all over her, as if she was the sweetest thing on earth. The way when he looked into her eyes, Cindy didn't see lust in them like she'd noticed when Brad used to look at her.

_God, those eyes._ Cindy thought, inadvertently smiling to herself. Riley's eyes truly were the windows to his soul. Cindy was always able to read every emotion he had when she looked into those beautiful pools of mahogany. Joyfulness, like when he'd finally won the basketball game against her…. Anger, like when he'd found out her ex was calling her number…. Mischievousness… well, that was a _common_ emotion in his eyes.

But _last_ night… last night as Riley had held her as they made love… Cindy _saw_ the love in his eyes when he stared into hers. And she had never felt more loved than at that moment.

It was by far the best night of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

_I wish I would've waited._

This had been a reoccurring thought that kept entering Riley's head as he tiredly laid in bed. Every time he cuddled more against Cindy, every time he heard her make a little noise of contentment as she laid beside him, and _definitely_ every time he had a recap of their night playing through his head, the thought appeared in his head again.

_I wish I could've saved it for her._

Riley knew that he would've probably sounded like a pussy-ass bitch if he would ever say this out loud, but he didn't care. He knew he was serious about how he felt. Riley had lost his virginity in his senior year, sometime after he and Cindy had stopped talking. At first, Riley had just been hurt. So hurt. But eventually, his hurt harbored into anger. Cindy was the only girl Riley had ever wanted, and not just that, but had also been his best friend too. All of the sudden, she didn't give a fuck about him? That's when Riley had gone into his "Well, Fuck You Too Then" stage. He was through waiting around and thinking about her. So he found the quickest distraction: other bitches.

His first time that he'd done it had been with such a random girl. All he really remembered was that it had been at some high school party, alcohol everywhere, and he'd just let _go_. He grabbed a girl he found remotely hot, flirted her up for a while, then eventually headed with her to one of the bedrooms. He didn't even remember the girl's _name_ now, which sorta made him feel bad. He didn't even know if he'd recognize her on the street if he ever ran into her. She hadn't meant anything special to him; he had just wanted to get that out of the way and prove to himself that he had nothing holding him down. After that, it hadn't been a big deal for him. He'd randomly have sex with various pretty girls if he was interested, but _never_ became attached. That had been rule number one for him. Attachment led to hurt, so it was crucial for him to keep that in mind at all times when it came to the hoes. One-time fuck _only_.

Riley now wished he could go back in time and bitch-slap his younger self. He'd been such a stupid, selfish nigga. Instead of running around with random broads, what he should've been doing was fighting for Cindy. He should've never given up so easily. Hell, what he _really_ should've done was drive the hell to Indiana and demand to talk to her. But hindsight's 20/20. And it didn't matter now; the past was in the past. The only important thing was that he was with her now, and she was _his_.

He nestled in closer to Cindy, still half asleep as he unconsciously smiled. Now looking back, he was so glad they hadn't done it immediately on Wednesday. Yeah, it probably would've been great, but they would've rushed it. But last night… everything had been perfect. _She_ had been perfect. Their first time together was everything he'd hoped it'd be. He had enjoyed taking his time with her, pleasing her in all the ways he could think of. She was a goddess and deserved to be treated like one. And for their first time, Riley had wanted to make her feel like a virgin again.

He had never felt such a connection with anyone he'd ever been with. The sex hadn't been just physical for them. When Riley and Cindy made love, it encompassed everything: body, mind, and soul. It had been passion. It had been ecstasy. It was _love_.

Without a doubt, it had been the best night of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

The morning light peeked between the curtains of the sliding glass door, shining into the room, across the bed, and right over Cindy's face. She sighed peacefully as her eyes slowly began to blink open. She had already been "awake" for about a half hour now, but she hadn't been ready to get up just yet. She loved when she actually had a little time to sleep in and just lay in bed, it was so comfortable. Besides, why the hell would she want to get up from _this_?

She felt herself grin as the side of her face rested against Riley's chest. Her arm was thrown across his torso while his was still wrapped snugly around her waist, keeping her close against his body even though he was sleeping. She could lie there all day cozied up against him if she could. All she'd done since she'd been up was think and daydream about their night. Their wonderful, _beautiful_ night. God, everything had been amazing. She still couldn't stop thinking about it. His gentle hands stroking tenderly all over her body. The loving and heartfelt words he'd whispered into her ear. The cute little way he'd-

"Whatchu smilin' about, bay?"

Cindy rotated her head up in surprise to hear Riley's deep and sexy voice. His eyes were closed, but a small little smirk rested on his lips.

"How'd you know?" She blushed immediately after she spoke, even more when Riley opened one eye and grinned at her. Cindy's voice was _hoarse_.

"Your head's laying right on me, I can feel you." He smiled, leaning down and using his hand to tilt her chin up. "Good mornin', beautiful." He said before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Morning." Cindy replied, wanting to curse at how raspy she sounded.

"Damn, you sound so sexy right now." Riley murmured, going in for another kiss as he caressed her side. Cindy giggled slightly when he finally pulled away, licking her lips as he stared down at her.

"You look happy, baby," He grinned slightly. Cindy smiled and nodded at him. "Did _I _have a lil somethin' to do with that?"

"You had _everything_ to do with this," Cindy told him, reaching up to softly peck his lips. "Last night was incredible, Riley."

"Incredible as _fuuuuckk_." He smirked before giving her another small kiss, bringing her closer as he moved down to nuzzle her neck while he spoke. "Everything was on point, babe. Especially _you_. Your touch… those little high-pitched sighs I love to hear you make…."

"What are you _talkin'_ about? I do _not_ make 'high-pitched'… _ahh_…." Cindy let out as Riley sucked on her soft spot, making her pitch go an octave higher even with her raspy voice.

"There it is," She could feel him smirking against her. "And you were so _loud_ about it. I _know_ the neighbors know my name." Cindy couldn't help but grin as Riley chuckled into her, kissing her neck sweetly.

"Ooh, and my favorite…." Riley paused to move close to Cindy's ear. "Your _taste_."

Cindy dropped her jaw with a smile, her cheeks already bright pink. "Reezy!"

"Baby, you taste so good." He murmured in response, his lips against her ear. "All tangy and sweet. Remindin' me of a taste of red wine."

"Boy, if you don't _stop_ it!" Cindy was madly blushing at his words, giggling as he nibbled along her ear. "_I _don't even like most red wines!"

"It's an acquired taste… but I love it." He gave her earlobe a suckling tug as he pulled away and turned to grin at her.

"You're too much for me." Cindy said with a smile on her red face. Riley just chuckled and lifted his hand to her hair, pulling out one of the many stray petals that were entangled.

"You _just_ enough for me, babe." He told her, leaning to plant one more tender kiss on her lips. Cindy smiled into it, cupping his face with her hand. He was so perfect.

"Mm… you hungry?" Riley asked after he eventually pulled back.

"_Yes_." Cindy nodded.

"Heh, that was a dumb-ass question. Obviously we worked up an appetite." He grinned, letting go of Cindy to move himself to the side of the bed. He pushed the covers from him and leaned down to lift his boxer-briefs from the floor, standing up to slide them on. Cindy couldn't help but glance again. She still couldn't get over him, and the fact that _that_… had been inside _her_. One more reminder of how Brad had _nothin'_ on Riley.

Riley smirked at her as he slowly pulled his boxers up, allowing her to get one last look. Cindy bit her lip and turned to the other side of the bed, leaning down to retrieve her bra and underwear from the floor.

"You ain't really got nothin' to wear, huh?" Riley noticed as Cindy had her back turned to slide on her panties. She glanced over her shoulder to see him lean down before coming back up with his white dress shirt. "Here."

"You really want me to wear this?" She smirked.

"Hell yeah, you're sexy as fuck wearin' my shit." He had a big grin on his face. Cindy shook her head before taking it and turning her back to put it on.

"This is so cliché." She chuckled, sliding her arms through the long sleeves, subtly inhaling the intoxicating cologne all over it. She stood to button it and grinned that it was long enough to barely cover her behind. She didn't have to look to know that Riley was watching. She'd left the bottom two buttons undone and only buttoned the rest enough to _just_ cover her chest, being as though she hadn't put on her bra. With a grin, she turned around.

"It'll work."

Riley's eyes immediately roamed her body up and down, seeming very pleased with what he saw. He licked his lips and kept his eyes on her as he reached for the phone from the nightstand.

"Yeah, Room Service?" He spoke into it, eyes still on Cindy's. "Aye, you still servin' breakfast…? All day? Cool, what's the biggest breakfast order…? The Breakfast Buffet…? Aiight, send that up to room 723, the presidential suite. When will it be done…? No, that's _perfect_, take your time for _real_. Just let yourself in and drop it off… aiight cool, thanks." He hung up and grinned, beginning to saunter around the bed to her.

"That was room service I take it?" Cindy asked coyly.

"Yup. We got a big breakfast comin', but we got a little while to wait on it. And uh," Riley grinned more, looking down at Cindy as he was close to her now. "It looks like I'm gonna have to take a shower while I wait." Cindy smirked and pointedly glanced down. He _did_ look a little stiff.

"Oh _really_?" Cindy cocked her head to the side as Riley moved forward to slide his hands on her hips, underneath the bottom of the shirt.

"Wanna join me?" He asked their old-running joke. Cindy giggled and put her arms around his neck.

"You wash my back and I'll wash yours, boo."

"I'mma do a lot more than wash your back, girl." Cindy squealed as Riley hiked her up into his arms and kissed her. She sighed and wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing herself to be carried from the bedroom and into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

Riley continued to hungrily shovel food into his mouth, almost done with his second plate of breakfast.

"Reezy, slow down before you swallow your fork." Cindy chuckled from beside him, taking a dainty bite of her pancakes. Riley's only response was to smirk before swiping a bite of eggs from her plate. She grinned and just nudged him with her leg.

Riley was in a _great_ mood. Here he was lounging in his provided hotel robe, eating a delicious breakfast as he watched TV from the couch, and had his beautiful girl right next to him. Oh yeah, and he'd recently just had _amazing_ shower sex with her. He was _still_ wired, it had been so good. Glancing over at her had him ready to jump in _again_. She was in her matching white terry-cloth robe, her damp and curly hair pulled into a low side bun. Riley didn't even care about his braids that would definitely need redone. All he could focus on was the pleasure he and Cindy had just experienced.

Riley set his empty plate down on the coffee table and then leaned back, easily pulling Cindy into his lap as she continued with her food. He gave her a kiss on the neck before he grabbed the remote to flip through channels again while a commercial was on.

"Aw shit, _Family Guy_, here we go." Riley stopped scrolling and put the remote down. "This aiight?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." She nodded, popping a tater tot into her mouth. "I can't believe this show's still runnin' though. It's so _dumb_. And yet you can't turn away."

"I think it'd be ten times funnier if all the characters were black."

"Now _that_ I'd love to see!" Cindy giggled. "You know there's been like no black cartoons ever since _The_ _Proud Family_ went off the air."

"Damn, you ain't lyin'." Riley shook his head. "I'mma make my own show. Reality about my life."

"_Reality_?" Cindy cracked up. "Your life's a damn _comedy_. You and your crazy-ass family and friends-"

"_And_ my crazy-ass girl?" He smirked.

"Whateva, boy. Your show would make millions though."

"I already know. All the stuff that goes down in my world, shit. Err'body would love it. And I'd be the favorite character, _obviously_."

"Please, that'd be me." Cindy scoffed with a grin. "The white girl who can manage dealin' with my crazy niggas _and_ win the best one?" She grinned, reaching up to feed him the last tater tot. "_I'm_ the favorite."

Riley only smirked and took it with his lips, sucking gently on a few of her fingers before she pulled away. Cindy smiled and sat her plate down before leaning back to snuggle into him. Riley held her tightly around her waist as they turned back to watch TV. But even then, after a little while of Cindy watching the episode, the only thing Riley was doing was watching _her_. All he wanted to do was sex her again. He didn't understand why he was so restless; usually right after he had sex, he was calm and in a chill and relaxed mood, like Cindy was now. But this time he had so much _energy_. He couldn't deal with it as he used the tips of his fingers to run up and down Cindy's sides.

"Reez, that tickles, quit!" Cindy giggled, squirming slightly in Riley's arms. He didn't answer, surprising her instead with sudden kisses and light nips to her neck. Cindy laughed and squirmed more, turning her head to look at him.

"You are so _hyper_ right now." She grinned.

"I _know_, I don't even know what to do with myself… well… I know what to do with _you_ anyway." He smirked, attacking her neck again.

"It's the endorphins." Cindy giggled at the small bites he gave her.

"I guess so. _Damn_, that was good." Riley murmured before giving a soft lick to her favorite spot.

"Ooooh-_kay_ boy, you need to stop." Cindy shivered pleasurably, finally pulling her neck away as she leaned up from him. "You need to _chill_."

"Arrghh, I don't wanna!" He complained in a moan, _still_ in the mood.

"What you _need_ is rest." She chuckled.

Riley thought for a moment, before leaning up as well. "Up, toots. I need to go get some coffee." He said, patting her hips as he gently moved her to rise from the couch.

"_Coffee_?"

"_Decaf_." He clarified.

Cindy just shook her head at him with a grin. "Issues."

"I know. I'll be back."

"Ain't you gonna order it from room service?" Cindy questioned, now standing from the couch as well to stretch.

"Nah babe, I need to walk off these jitters." He smirked, heading for the door.

"Are you really about to walk down _all_ those stairs and go to the lobby in your _robe_?" Cindy laughed, walking over to him.

"Uh… _yeah_." He nodded, opening the door. "It ain't like I'm naked under here."

"All you're wearing underneath is your boxers."

"And all _you're_ wearing underneath is your panties. So _what_?" Riley smirked, reaching around to grab her butt and try to pull her into him.

"Boy, if you don't quit!" Cindy giggled, taking his arms from around her. "_Go_." She commanded as she pointed, right before spinning away from him and sashaying her cute ass like a boss.

_Ohhh, babygirl wants to play like that? _Riley thought, raising an eyebrow. _I know what will get her attention._

"You want anything while I'm down there, _CYNTHIA_?" He asked loudly from the open doorway.

"Oof!" He grunted as in an _instant_, Cindy was back at the door, her hands wrapped tightly around the collar of his robe as she had yanked him down towards her.

"Ohhh, _what_ did you just call me?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. Her tone was curious as if she _clearly_ hadn't heard him correctly, as if he _didn't_ have a death wish or something. Riley glanced down at her hands, fighting the smile as he became excited.

_I like when she be puttin' her hands on me. Let's push it. _He thought before he let out one deep _chuckle_. He grunted again as Cindy slammed his back against the door.

"My nigga, I will _shank_ you." She told him slowly and deliberately.

Riley did an involuntary shudder and became even _more_ excited and turned on. Riley spoke gangsta, and in the language of the streets: Cindy had basically just told him that she wanted to have his babies.

"I like it when you rough with dat thug love, baby. That's sexy." Riley told her huskily. Cindy managed to maintain her poker face, but Riley wasn't intimidated. He grinned before he dipped his head down to kiss both of her tight fists. "I'm sorry, bay. But uh…." He moved to lean down close to her face. "You sure didn't seem to mind last night when I whispered it into your ear… over… and over… and over…." He smirked, causing Cindy to blush.

She must've forgotten after their _very_ long night. There'd been a point where Riley had just wanted to experiment as he made love to her. He had coaxed her by whispering her _full_ name into her ear, just to see how she'd react. Surprisingly, she seemed to get turned on even _more_. Ooh, that had _really_ been fun.

Cindy continued to stare at him, pulling him closer. "The bedroom better be the only place I hear you call me that." She told him, her voice radiating sexy. Riley immediately connected his lips to hers, giving her a wet and juicy kiss. Cindy moaned, raking her fingers through his rows firmly, inciting a moan from Riley as well. He sucked on her bottom lip as he pulled back, finally looking at her.

"You'll be hearing it again in about five minutes."

"I'm timing you."

That was all he needed. Riley grinned and bounced out of the room and into the hall. He heard Cindy chuckle and the door close behind her. Mid-_run_ halfway down the hall, Riley stopped and scratched his head. After a moment of standing there, he turned around and walked back to the room, knocking at the door. Soon after, Cindy opened it in amusement to find Riley leaning against the doorframe.

"I don't even remember what the fuck I was about to get, so it ain't that important. Shit can wait." He told her, stepping in to slide his arms around her waist. Cindy giggled as he kicked the door shut behind him.

"You were _goin'_ for coffee." She reminded him, grinning as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How bout I give _you_ some coffee for your cream instead?" He whispered in her ear, causing her to blush and squeak when he cupped her behind with both hands.

"_Really_ now?" She grinned more when Riley lifted her once again, his hands still holding her butt. "Whatchu think you gonna do?"

"I'm boutta wear yo ass _out_." Riley gave her a squeeze. Cindy bit her lip with a smile.

"Don't hold back."

Riley smirked and gave her a level look. "Baby, there ain't no such _thing_ as holdin' back in thuggin' love."

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aiight… I think I'm good for a while…." Riley panted, now lying <em>exhausted<em> next to Cindy on the bed. She only rolled her head to look over at him.

"God… _damn_." She said breathily, panting too. Her long hair was sprawled all over the pillows and her bare body glistened slightly with sweat.

Riley made a light chuckle, still trying to regain his breath. Goddamn was right. That had been _wild_. They'd started on the couch… moved to table… somehow ended up back in the bedroom, going at it on that shag rug… then Riley had carried her to the bed… but of course they had played around a little bit more before they finally collapsed.

"I'm _spent_, babe." Cindy spoke again, pushing a lock of hair off her face.

"Told you I was gonna wear dat ass out." Riley smirked, turning to look at her.

"You didn't lie." She grinned back. Riley was close, so he slid his face closer and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, baby." He told her, his voice deep. Cindy glanced up at him with a smile.

"I love you too, Riley."

He got a playful glint in his eye. "You love _Riley_… you love _Reezy_… you love _Esco_… damn, you just love a lot about me, huh?" He grinned, thinking about how she had called out all of his aliases during their recent love-making sessions. _Such_ a turn-on.

Cindy blushed, rolling her eyes. "Boy, whateva."

"…Which one?"

"Shuddup!" She laughed as she pushed him, causing him to crack up. He just rolled back and hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"You're cute."

"Yeah, yeah." She grinned, nuzzling into his chest.

Riley sighed in comfort. "What time is it, bay?"

"Time for you to get a watch, boo." She replied, even though she pulled out of his embrace to roll to her other side.

"Smart-ass." He grinned, giving her behind a slap as she leaned to retrieve her purse from the nightstand.

"Ouch." She gave him a slight glare as she dug around for her phone.

"I'll massage it later, bay."

"I bet you will-holy _shit_!" She suddenly exclaimed. "It's 3:20!"

"You serious?" Riley chuckled.

"I've never in my _life_ lazed around all day!" Cindy shook her head, putting her phone away.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I'm dealin' with Miss Active over here." Riley grinned, reaching to pull her arm to lay back down. "You probably never even slept in past noon."

"Nooo, as a matter of fact I _haven't_." She stuck her tongue out.

"You gotta stay in more, babe." Riley grinned.

"Lazy-ass."

"I'm turnin' you lazy too, princess. Looks good on you. 'Specially when you naked."

"Alright, boy." Cindy smirked, nudging him. "We should actually do something."

"Girl, what do you expect me to do after what we _just_ did?" He asked, gesturing to their bodies.

Cindy giggled with an eyeroll. "I dunno. Just get out of the hotel for a while? I can't spend all day inside. I'm like a puppy, I need out at _least_ three times a day." She gave an appropriate puppy-dog pout.

"Oh _really_?" Riley smirked, rubbing his hand slowly down the curve of her waist. "I dunno, babe. I'd describe you more as a kitten. All them little purr-like noises you were makin'? Mm. Sexy as hell."

"You're so full of it." Cindy's cheeks were pink as she whacked him lightly in the chest.

"Ooh... nice kitty." Riley cracked, rubbing the spot she'd hit.

"Boy!" Cindy laughed, pulling the pillow from behind her and bopping Riley in the head. "Knock it off. And get up! We should do something after we get ready." Riley groaned and left the pillow on his head.

"10 more minutes."

"Fiiinee." He heard Cindy sigh. "But hey. If you don't get up soon and we don't go do something…." She trailed off and he felt her move closer to him on the bed. "You ain't gettin' none from this pussycat tonight." She practically purred. Riley lifted the pillow off his head and grabbed Cindy, pulling her down close on top of him.

"I highly doubt that."

"We'll see." She gave him a teasing peck, purposely brushing her tongue along his bottom lip before she pulled back.

"Giiirll," Riley murmured, trying to lean in to get another one, but Cindy shook her head and stood from the bed in all her naked glory.

"Nope! Get up, boooo." She said, swaying her hips as she headed to the bathroom.

"You _killin'_ me, white girl!" Riley moaned, placing the pillow back on his face.

She was a _terrible_ tease… but damn, she played it well.

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

_So fuckin' sore… but so fuckin' good._ Cindy thought, trying to stifle her groan as she squatted down to dig through her bag.

She grinned through the slight pain as she thought about their morning/early afternoon. Whoo, that had been _hot_. She was feeling it now, but that was to be expected. One, because she hadn't done it since the last time she'd been with Brad, and that had been quite a while. Two, because she and Riley had just had a very long and _involved_ session. And three… let's just say that Riley had stretched her more than Brad ever had. Saying it was a _big_ difference was an understatement.

"Aye C, can I come in?" Riley knocked twice on the cracked bathroom door.

"Yeah." She replied, spritzing perfume on her neck.

"I just need the mi-_damn_, baby!" Riley's eyes widened and his jaw dropped into a smile. "Why you look so good, I thought we was just walkin'!"

Cindy smiled and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She was wearing a white sundress with large blue lilies on it. The bottom of the dress was almost in a salsa-style, the way the layers were cut in a slight zig-zag, making the front a little longer than the back. She had on a pair of simple wedge cork heels and her hair was pulled into a cute up-do, locks of curly tresses tumbling from the butterfly clip she wore.

"What?" She chuckled, confused. "It's a really nice day, hot as hell, and I dunno. Why not?" She shrugged a shoulder.

"I know what else is hot as hell." Riley replied with a grin, walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Damn, you pretty." He told her before kissing the top of her tatted shoulder.

"Thank you." Cindy blushed slightly as he continued to plant soft kisses along her shoulder. "And I don't know why you're talkin' bout me, cuz you look pretty good too."

"_I_ look like this cuz my stupid brother told me bout the dress code here. Trust me, if I woulda brought jeans, I'd be wearin' 'em." Riley mumbled. He was wearing a white short-sleeve button-down and tan khaki shorts with gray Vans sneakers.

"Well, you look sexyyy," Cindy smiled, turning around to unbutton the first three of his buttons.

"Back atcha, boo." Riley kissed her lips, at the same time giving her hips a squeeze.

"_That_ reminds me, can you reach into that bag and get my pills, please?" Cindy tried not to wince as she pulled back, pointing to the pocket of her duffle on the floor. Riley leaned down and glanced at the bottle before he rose up with it.

"Tylenol?" He asked, looking like he was trying not to smirk as he handed it to her.

"Not funny." Cindy responded before turning from him, shaking the bottle above her open hand.

"You sore, bay?" Riley's arms snaked around her again. Cindy rolled her eyes with a grin, shaking out two pills. "Tell me where it hurts." He whispered into her ear.

"Where do you _think_, Reezy?" She blushed, giving him a look in the mirror before popping the pills into her mouth.

"The _obvious_," He stated with a grin. "Maybe a little rug-burn on your back," He kissed the nape of her neck. "Your legs too?" He asked, rubbing his hand down the back of her upper thigh. Cindy shivered, but nodded as she swallowed her pills dry.

"Girl, yo legs are sore but you still wanna walk… in heels?" He gave her a look.

"I'm _tough_." She turned her head to the side to get in his face, playfully. Riley rolled his eyes and kissed her nose in response. Cindy giggled before holding the bottle up. "You want?"

"Baby, I'm a _man_. Men don't get sore. Especially from _that_." He scoffed with a smirk.

"And I'mma pretend to believe that." Cindy muttered under her breath as she turned to set the bottle on the sink counter.

"What was that?"

"Nothin', sweetie." She gave him an angelic smile in the mirror.

"You and that smart _mouth_."

"You love it." Cindy grinned, tickling under his chin as stepped out of his embrace, tugging his hand. "Let's go."

Not soon after, Riley and Cindy had begun to stroll around the city hand-in-hand. It was a sunny warm day as they walked casually around town, talking while they took in the scenery and window-shopped. Eventually after a while of wandering around, they came to what appeared to be a massive outdoor restaurant that took up half the block. It sat on a raised wooden patio underneath a large canopy, a grassy area with a tall garden surrounding it. The pair heard music coming from the deck, so they ventured closer. It was a spacious and had almost a beachy Caribbean theme the way there were wicker chairs and tables, a massive open grill station in the middle, and even a spot with a group of steel drum players. Riley looked to Cindy and shrugged; it was close to 5:30 at that time and they were both getting hungry again. They approached the main entrance and were soon seated by a waiter. Cindy was glad to see that the restaurant, called Breeze, actually had a _reasonable_ price range, so she didn't have to stress about what she wanted. She ordered a jerk chicken pasta while Riley got a Cuban sandwich. When the food came, they thoroughly enjoyed their meal, acting normal with each other as they usually did (play-bickering and stealing food off each other's plates), discussing humorous random conversations ("Caesar's ass would be trippin' over this place"), and just enjoying the relaxing and peaceful atmosphere of the restaurant. After they'd finished and paid for their food, they explored the small path that trailed around and through the garden. It was beautiful, being as though the sun was beginning to set, they were alone together in a secluded romantic spot, and could still hear the music wafting down throughout the garden. Riley slid his arms around Cindy's waist as they came to a rest at a pretty stone waterfall, just holding her as they listened to the music.

_I'm lost without you  
>Can't help myself<br>How does it feel  
>To know that I love you baby<em>

_I'm lost without you  
>Can't help myself<br>How does it feel  
>To know that I love you baby<em>

_Tell me how you love me more_  
><em>And how you think I'm sexy baby<em>  
><em>That you don't want nobody else<em>  
><em>You don't want this guy, you don't want that guy, you wanna<em>  
><em>Touch yourself when you see me<em>

_Tell me how you love my body_  
><em>And how I make you feel baby<em>  
><em>You wanna roll with me, you wanna hold with me<em>  
><em>You wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me<em>

_I just love to hear you say it_  
><em>It makes a man feel good baby<em>  
><em>Tell me you depend on me<em>  
><em>I need to hear it<em>

_I'm lost without you_  
><em>Can't help myself<em>  
><em>How does it feel<em>  
><em>To know that I love you baby<em>

_I'm lost without you  
>Can't help myself<br>How does it feel  
>To know that I love you baby<em>

Cindy sighed happily as Riley swayed her soothingly, his chin resting on her shoulder. She turned her head and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Riley. This is perfect." Cindy told him quietly.

"Yeah?" Riley smiled, turning her around in his arms to face him. "You enjoyin' yourself on our little mini-vacation?"

"Of course." Cindy nodded, lifting her arms around his neck. "Everything's been beautiful. I loved every moment so far." She told him sincerely, making him grin and turn his head to kiss her right arm. "You enjoyin' yourself?"

"Girl, you already know." He murmured, moving to kiss her left arm before turning back to her. "I got to take my girl to a nice hotel… finally have you all to my_self_… spend time witchu… love you…." He trailed off as he moved in to kiss her lips. Cindy smiled and brought down her hands to gently cup his face. After a few moments, he pulled back slightly. "You were all I needed for this weekend, C… you all I ever need." He told her, his eyes piercing into hers. Cindy's breath practically caught in her throat. She never knew Riley to be one to say sweet and sincere things like that… and _mean_ it, truly. Her face broke out into another small smile before she brought his face closer and gave him a slow kiss on the lips.

"I'm in love with you, Riley." She whispered.

He smiled genuinely, even showing some of his teeth as he heard her words.

"I'm in love with you too." He murmured before bringing his lips back to hers. She kissed him for all he was worth, wrapping her arms securely around his neck and pulling herself into him as he held her tightly. He was all she needed too.

She was lost without him.

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

By the time they finally found their way back to the hotel, the sun had set and the sky had taken over a deep dark blue. When they reached their room, Riley suggested that they relax in the hot tub outside on the patio. While they got ready, Riley even ordered chocolate covered cherries up to the room since they hadn't gotten dessert at the restaurant. The room service staff delivered them to Riley while Cindy was in the bathroom. He set them outside the ledge of the Jacuzzi before bringing the stereo outside as well for background music. As he heard Jeremih's _All About You_ song begin to play, the sliding door opened behind him.

"It's beautiful out here." Riley turned at Cindy's voice. His eyes lit up at her standing there in that sexy sailor-stripe bikini, her hair pulled up into a messy high bun.

"Mm-hm…." Riley responded, not really hearing what she'd just said, his eyes too busy admiring her body. Cindy just grinned and was ready to saunter past him, but not before Riley caught her by the waist.

"Bet five that _this_ is comin' off." He told her near her ear, tugging on the elastic band of the bottoms.

"I ain't makin' that bet, boy." Cindy blushed slightly, grabbing his wandering hand.

"You scared you'll have to pay up or somethin'?"

"_No_, I just know that you'll probably rip it off anyway."

Riley grinned. "You know me so well."

Cindy giggled and pulled out of his hold. Riley smacked her behind before following her up the short stairs, helping her ease into the tub by holding her hands.

"Ooh… oooh… ahhh…." Cindy sighed as she slowly sank lower into the water. "God, this is nice." Riley followed in behind her, unknowingly letting out a sigh of comfort as well. Damn, that felt good.

"Helps with the soreness, huh?" Cindy asked him amusedly.

"Girl, if you don't hush!" He smirked, giving her a light splash. She laughed as he scooted closer to her, pulling her into him. She rested her back against his chest as he held her with one arm, zerberting her cheek as he used his other arm to reach for a cherry. "You know you drive me crazy, don'tchu?" He told her, bringing the cherry to her mouth.

"In a good way, right?" She asked innocently, plucking the cherry gingerly from the stem. Riley grinned and pecked her lips.

"The best way."

The couple soaked in the hot tub for a long while, doing nothing more than snack on cherries, listen to the music, and enjoy just spending time in each other's arms.

"I don't wanna go back." Cindy whined with a pout, now positioned where Riley was holding her sideways as if she was on his lap. She was practically reading Riley's mind.

"Let's go to Mexico. I'll change my name to Señor Reezy slash Señor Esco, you can be Señorita Sexy, we'll find a little adobe or somethin', and yeah, shit will be good." He nodded, satisfied with his suggestion.

"You'd never leave that far from Jamilah."

"... I'll steal her."

"And then have your brother come after you and-"

"Nevermind, fuck dat." Riley cut her off and shook his head immediately, quickly dismissing the thought.

Cindy giggled, kissing his jaw. "Besides, even if we did go to Mexico, managed to bring her, and Huey miraculously _didn't_ come after you… how would we ever have time to be alone like we are now?" She asked, tracing a finger along his chest.

"Hm, good point." He grinned before leaning to kiss her lips. He felt Cindy smile into it as she held his face with one hand. After a nice long kiss, she pulled back slightly.

"Cherry me."

Riley reached for the last two cherries on the dish and brought them over. He delivered one to his mouth, keeping the stem between his lips as he chewed, before bringing the other to Cindy's mouth. She licked a smudge of chocolate on his finger before taking the cherry between her lips.

"Babygirl, if you don't stop playin'…." Riley said, removing the stem from his mouth. Cindy shrugged coyly and smiled, taking her stem from her lips as well.

"You know how to tie a cherry stem with your tongue?" She asked him, twirling the stem between her fingers. "They say if you can, then you're a good kisser."

"This Young Reezy, whatchu think? Obviously, I'm the best kisser." He rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Can you?"

"Um, you talkin' to Señorita Sexy over here." She gave him a smirk of her own.

"My bad, mamí." He replied, his voice deep as he caressed her upper thigh. She blushed slightly before licking her lips.

"And did I hear _best_? Cuz I'm pretty sure that's false, boo."

"Check your facts, babe."

"Let's check 'em right now." She raised an eyebrow.

They stared at each other for a moment before they spontaneously popped their stems into their mouths, accepting the silent challenge. Cindy's tiny jaw was moving quickly, causing Riley to try and tickle her to throw her off her game. She didn't even alter her speed as she wriggled away from him and held his arms at a distance. _Almost_ at the same time, they held their tied stems out on their tongues, Cindy possibly being a tad faster than Riley.

"HA!" Cindy exclaimed triumphantly, stem still on her tongue.

"TIE!" Riley argued, snatching the stem from his mouth.

"Good job, this _is_ a tie." Cindy replied sassily, pointing to hers as she daintily took it from her mouth and put it on the tray.

"Dat was a _tie_." Riley glared playfully at her, tossing his stem on the plate before pulling Cindy to float back into his arms.

"Nope. I won."

"No, you _didn't_."

"You mad, bro?"

"Nah, cuz you ain't _win_!"

"Yes!"

"Naw!"

"_I'm_ the best kisser!"

"Prove it!"

"Love to." She replied easily before bringing her lips to Riley's. She snaked her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Riley held her and grinned into it as she continued to explore his mouth. She made a sexy moan as Riley met her tongue with his and began to play as well. However, he then couldn't contain his own moan when Cindy ran both hands through his rows, the same time as doing a firm grind on him repeatedly. He made almost an animalistic growl as he flipped around, making it so that her back was against the wall of the tub.

"You play too much." He whispered against her lips, beginning to grind as he pressed against her.

"Tell me I'm the best kisser." Cindy murmured cloudily. Riley smirked and moved to her ear.

"You… come… close." Riley whispered playfully, pausing as he nibbled on her lobe.

"Prove it."

Riley didn't respond as he trailed down her neck with kisses, pausing to take his time at her collarbone, earning a loud moan from her. He grinned as he moved lower, surprising Cindy by pulling her down more into the water as he motor-boated her breasts, making bubbles in the water. She laughed and turned bright pink, biting her lip as Riley pulled back slightly and glanced up at her.

"Do it again." She spoke silkily, causing him to get even more excited.

_Aw hell yeah._

Not too soon after, both Cindy's bathing suit and Riley's shorts were floating on the other end of the Jacuzzi tub while they both continued to fool around extensively.

"Let's move this into the room." Riley's voice was husky at Cindy's ear and his breathing was heavy.

"Baby, we gonna… w-we're gonna… get the bed wet…." Cindy barely managed to get out as Riley continued to touch her pleasurably. He paused for a moment to turn and smirk sexily at her.

"You 'fraid you might wet the bed, girl?" He asked innocently, giving her another pleasing stroke with the tips of his fingers.

Cindy shivered before giving Riley those gorgeous bedroom-eyes that had him ready to lose it.

"I ain't afraid." Cindy whispered, staring at his lips.

"Betta not be, cuz you _will_." Riley murmured before taking her lips with his. He lifted her to stand and grabbed the towel from the ledge, wrapping it snugly around her body. He didn't even think about himself as he carried her in his arms, still while kissing, got out of the tub with her, turned off the stereo as he passed it, slid open the door, slammed it shut behind him, and dove on the bed on top of her. He smiled as he slowly unwrapped the towel from her body as if he was unwrapping a precious gift.

This was one he was gonna cherish all night long.

* * *

><p>Oh yeaaahhh, sexual filllleeerrr! XD<p>

How'd you like more information about their little vacation (yeah, they gonna need to clean that Jacuzzi)? Hope you appreciate the sexiness I'm handing out like candy to ya lil nasties, steady makin' up for the lack of "details" from last chapter until your one-shot (that's a definite, as of now. y'all might sacrifice me if I don't). but aye, I ain't make the rules. look at this cheap shit in the ratings. And I quote:

"**Fiction M CAN contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of **_**physical interaction**_** of **_**sexual**_** or violent nature is considered Fiction **_**MA [a/n: which is not permitted -_-]**_**."**

So yeah. Y'all don't think I wanted to write some action in for you? HELL yeah (I'm a freak too, I'll admit it)! But uh-uh, for once I'm usin' my head and lookin' at the BIG picture. detailed one-shot will be out soon, I'll let you know :)

Gaahhh, I'mma be honest? It's lookin' so far like there's only gonna be a few chapters left. Wah. Fair warning. lolz. Review and let me know how you like it while you have the chance! haha, jp ;)

Disclaimers: I do not own copyrights to _Family Guy, The Proud Family_ (miss that show!), Vans shoes, Tylenol, the made-up restaurant Breeze was inspired by real restaurant Bahama Breeze, _Lost Without U_ (such a sexy, island-like song) by Robin Thicke, Jacuzzi, _All About You_ by Jeremih (sexy), the line about "Neighbors Know My Name" is from the song by Trey Songz, and the line about wetting the bed was inspired by dirty-ass song _Wet the Bed_ by Chris Brown and Ludacris (Chris went and got a lil naaassttyy XD), and any other item, product, food choice, natural/human resource, word, letter, sound, nothin'! ;)

So what happens next chapter? They'll be headin' back home! What's to waiting back in Woodcrest with their crazy-ass family? lolz. More soon :)

~Schweetie


	33. Those Quiet, Peaceful, & Lazy Sundays

Heeeyyyyy :) Me baaaackk! :) Happy July 4th btw :)

Shout-outs to my favorite people:

tierrayaoi: aww, thank you! I'm glad you liked it! thanks for the review! :D

bunnybabe247: haha, glad you liked the girl talk! also happy that you liked the Riley & Cindy moments :) and lol, oh you already know Riley's ass would be on the floor the moment he took the first steps. XD thanks for the review! :D

Paige1292: haha, I know the hostility wasn't directed at me, you were just venting ;) but yeah, I hope these petitions work, bcuz the admins are doin' just a lil too much. lol. anyways, hahah, glad you liked the chapter! they some freeeaakkss. hahah, I did enjoy making Riley hella sexy. I can understand you wanting to switch teams for a minute… or two… or five ;) haha, I had fun doin' the show conversation! XD oh, you already know they about to get _dogged_. lol! yay, I'm glad you enjoyed this! I tried to keep it sweet (even through the sexy parts) cuz they do really love each other, so thanks for noticing! :D thank you for the review!

Madame Songstress: hahah, I wish The Bugatti was real too! but I probably wouldn't have the money to go there. I ain't about that rich life. lolz! glad you enjoyed the chapter! ;) thanks for the review!

BananaMilkshake97: hahaha, I'm glad you liked the chapter & enjoyed the Riley moments! :D thanks so much for the review!

krissylol: yaayy, I'm glad you liked the chapter and can picture Riley being this way about Cindy :) thanks for the review! :D

MegaMan95: oh for real? that's good. I just didn't wanna take no chances though. I know someone who did get their story taken down cuz there was a whole lot of sex in it :P thanks for the review

Jazavelli: lmaaaooo, watch Riley make her a shirt that says that (I'm so dead-ass. you givin' me ideas ;))! haha, don't you worry. Brad's punk-ass is outta the story for good. no more mention of him! :D lol, I'm glad you notice that about them waiting. I wanted to make it worth the wait to make up for them not gettin' it on Wednesday. its 10x better now ;) and you already know Riley's gonna treat Cindy like a queen. Riley is a FREAK! dat shit with her puttin her hands on him turned him on! he wanna get kiiinnkkyyy. ;) hahah, you caught that part about a possible Huey & Jazmine story huh? lolz, that's gonna take some work, but I hope to eventually come out with it. once I get an idea and all. first I gotta get into the mind of Huey Freeman. Riley is so simple to write for but Huey seems _way_ more complex ;) can't wait for another update from your story too! you the best! thanks for the review! :D

jazzyhue20: hahaha, I'm really happy that you were lovin' the sexy vibe! I tried to put as much in there and still make it hot without all the explicit stuff :) yupp, I wanted to chapter to be exclusively all about them. no Granddad, no Mila (we love her though), no other types of drama. just them to be as freaky as they want! :D Riley's a boss in bed. you know this! that's how he gets away with callin' Cindy by the govt. name! Cindy be like, "you can call me anything you want as long as you say it like that!" XD and lmao, hmm to our knowledge they did it in the bed, couch, table, rug, shower, and messed around in the Jacuzzi a bit… but that's all we know _for sure_. you know they got in other places too ;) yay, I'm glad that you still found it tasteful & romantic even through the sexy! I was goin for that, so thanks! :) and don'tchu worry, you'll get your one-shot before the story is over :) thanks so much for the review! :D

DeLorean Hedgehog: hahaha, Riley & Cindy are very horny. lol, if only fanfic would let me write everything to show just how horny ;) lol, people probably wouldn't be ready for what went on in the "2 Hours Later" section. I'll just leave it up to you to imagine ;) yes, all things must come to an end… but do things truly ever end? ;) haha, oh you already know that everyone's gonna have a bunch of stuff to say to Riley & Cindy. smh. this should be interesting. :) glad you liked the chapter! thanks for the review! :)

Jor-El Smith: hahaha, glad you liked the chapter and think its funny that you can relate, ya freak! XD lmaaaoo, psych! you got my characters emotions all pegged and shit! I should pay you for your analysis! :D I'm happy you enjoyed! thanks for the review! :)

anon: hahaha, I'm always happy to see everything you liked! :D thanks for the review!

Sodakandy: hey, it's no problem. and aw, I'm glad you like the chapter a little better now :) haha, Riley is a perv in a good way. and haha, I don't know personally but I've heard that people that are really into each other can do it even more a day. they got that free time on their hands :) lol, I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter :) thanks for the review

ILoveYou1234567890123: yaayy, I'm glad you liked it and found it sweet! lolz, you already know they some freaks! ;) thanks for the review! :D

LovinHueyFreeman: you slackin', girl! but haha, I feel you. fanfic is steady makin' changes. :P ooh, check your bars. I was diggin' that. about to cop it ;) lmaaoo, Brad was a laaaaammee. he ain't got shyiiit on Reezy ;) oh, he tasted _eveerryyywheerreee_. mmmmmhhmm. they some nasty freaks! they don't even care! ;) haha, I loved writing the part about him wanting to do his own show! Boondocks all the way! :D and lmao, I don't even have a favorite anymore. I love them both XD please, they ready to surpass a Huey& Jazmine status with their freaky-ass selves! you saw Cindy get turned on by her own name! freakyyy! ;) hahahah, oh shit you bout to revoke Riley's RNL for sayin' somethin' a lil corny? our nigga's gettin' sooofffttt! :D haha, Chris Brown is still aiight, but he ain't like the same Chris I knew when he first came out! all innocent and sweet. now his songs are all sexual and shit. turnin' in2 a lil Trey Songz (nobody do it like Trey though. *sigh*). and all his songs are startin' to sound like the other crap on the radio! me not happy. I want him to get it together… how'd I get here? sidebar. lol! anyywaayys, dammit! NO lawsuit! just WAIT til I get your ass on YOUR story! which, uhhhhmmmm what are you waiting for? update! :D and don't you worry. the end is never the end ;) thanks for the review! :D

KODfreak: awww, I'm really glad that you like my story now. my sole purpose for doing it was one, because there aren't nearly enough Riley-based stories. and two, because I wanted to do something different by putting a twist on the characters and how they evolved along the way. and wow, thank you for even comparing me to the **Life Goes On **story (I have read that and thought that one was really great too). I try really hard on this and attempt to make it original. I also try not to rush, because that's the fastest way to end a story. just trying to take it slow and be detailed so people can enjoy it. but I've read the first part of your trilogy! I'm on the second part now so I can catch up to the third! lol! :) I really appreciate you taking the time to review and tell me what you think. I'm touched. thank you so much :D

* * *

><p>Whaddup, my niggas? Sorry it's been awhile! But I am BACK in this piece <em>with<em> another update! :D

Riley and Cindy's min-vacation is now over. Boo :( But they're on their way back to Woodcrest to reunite with their loving… caring… and non-judgmental friends and family… *snickers*

This should be fun ;)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>But what about the victim?"<em>

"_**Oh yes! The victim. At what point does personal responsibility become a factor in this equation?"**_

"_I don't think that's-"_

"_**I see piss comin', I move."**_

"_Hmm."_

"_**She saw piss comin', she stayed."**_

"_Yes she did, but-"_

"_**And why should I have to miss out on the next R. Kelly album JUST for that?"**_

"Man… you just got beat by an eight-year old."

"_**And, if R. Kelly goes to jail, **__**I'll PISS on yo cat!"**_

~_Thomas Dubois_, _**Riley Freeman**_, & Huey Freeman; The Trial Of R. Kelly

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

Riley made a slight moan as he began to rouse in bed. He felt like he was waking up, but he was _so_ comfortable. Most likely because of what went on last night. Riley grinned while his eyes were closed as he thought about it. Whoooo, last night had been _fun_ to say the least. God, she was amazing. He couldn't get enough of her.

Riley slowly opened his eyes and focused his gaze on the object of his affection. Cindy. He smiled more at her sleeping form and held her a little closer to his body. She was lying on her side facing him, curled up against his body as her head rested on his shoulder. Riley shifted his body slightly, keeping his eyes on her as he reached his free hand up to stroke his fingers through her hair. She was so damn beautiful to him. Riley leaned his face down and planted one soft kiss on her forehead. Then he moved down to gently kiss both of her closed eyelids, then her nose, both cheeks, and finally, he ended with a tender peck on her lips. Cindy stirred slightly and made a tiny noise with Riley's lips still on hers. She began to flutter her eyes open just as Riley was easing back.

"Mornin', gorgeous." He grinned at her, leaning in once more to give her another kiss on the lips. Cindy sighed happily into it, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek. She had a big smile as he pulled back.

"Hi, Reezy." Her face reddened slightly at her hoarse voice _again_, but she was still smiling up at him. "You gonna wake me up like that every morning?"

"Only if you want." Riley smirked before moving to her neck. Cindy stifled a moan and moved her hand to the back of his neck, clutching at some of his braids in a pleasing way to Riley. He moaned as he gently sucked along her neck.

"It felt nice the way you kissed all over my face. That was sweet, Riley." Cindy got out, sounding hazy.

"_You_… were pretty sweet yourself last night, babe…." Riley said in between pauses.

"Oh, stop it."

"I ain't know you were dat kinky though. Shit, I thought you was ready to fuck up my tattoo with them nails. It felt mad sexy though." Riley whispered into her ear before taking her lobe between his lips and nibbling.

"Reezy, _quit_!" Cindy giggled.

"I _know_ you had a good time last night." He grinned, pulling away from her ear and kissing her jaw.

"_Mm_, so did _you_."

"Hell yeah I did, girl." Riley mumbled before gently rolling his body so he was on top of Cindy. "Everything was so good, baby." He began working his way back down her neck with kisses and sucking, causing Cindy to moan again. He moved himself downward as his kisses started to move lower. Riley gave her a long suck on her favorite spot above her collarbone before starting to kiss down her chest.

"Rileyy…." Cindy tried not to moan his name, but he heard it regardless, the noise turning him on. "We can't… _mm_, w-we can't stay in bed all day, boy…." She managed to get out while Riley licked around her nipple before taking it into his mouth, massaging her other breast as he did this.

"Your body's so fuckin' perfect, bay." Was his murmured reply before he moved to the right breast, starting to kiss and lick it as well. Cindy ran her nails through his rows firmly, getting antsy underneath him.

"_Reezy_…." Her breathing was hitched when Riley began to make a trail of fluttering kisses down her stomach. "We've gotta be out of here by… _ah_…." She made her breathy moan when he dipped his tongue into her navel.

"Noon… we got time." Riley filled in her trailed off concern before playing with her ring with his tongue.

"_Ahh_…." Was the repeated response.

"Any more questions or comments?" Riley smirked, moving lower and grazing his tongue along her hip tattoo.

"_Mmm_… I don't remember…." She said dazedly as he moved his body lower, planting a soft kiss at the top of her pelvis. Cindy moaned and dug her nails more into his scalp. Riley smiled at her roughness, then gave her a firmer kiss a little lower before he started to bring his body back up to her.

"I'm savin' the rest for our shower." He grinned, settling himself back on top of her comfortably.

"Boy… I can't stand when you fuckin' tease me like that." Cindy tried to glare at him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Baby, you _love_ when I fuckin' tease you like that." He smirked before giving her a sexy kiss. Cindy moaned, pressing the lower half of her body closer to Riley's, causing him to chuckle lowly into the kiss. "Look how excited you get… I love it." He murmured against her lips. Cindy made a growl that Riley found cute before she managed to roll and flip him on his back.

"You're so damn evil." She said silkily, gazing down at him. Riley was immediately excited, gesturing for her come down by crooking his finger.

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Cindy smirked, leaning down to him slowly and teasingly.

"Yeah I _would_." Riley mumbled before closing the gap between them and kissing her lips hungrily. Cindy grinned into and pushed him down. She moved to his neck, starting to give him pleasing kisses all over. Riley moaned when she started to gently suck on the spot of his neck under his ear.

"Girl…." Riley's voice was deep and husky. "You leave a mark on me and I will tap that ass." Cindy giggled and gave him a tiny bite before kissing it.

"Promise?"

Riley chuckled and ran his down her back and to her behind. "Keep playin', girl." He said before giving her a squeeze.

"It ain't gonna be funny when _you_ have to hide one, huh?"

"I _can't_ hide it. I ain't got all this pretty hair to cover it up, bay." Riley smirked, bringing his other hand up to gather and scrunch some of her hair, giving it a slow and gentle tug. He grinned when she moaned into him. She had liked when he had softly pulled her hair last night.

"Put some concealer on it." He could feel her smirking into him, waiting for it.

"Oh _heeelll_ naw." Riley laughed, carefully rolling her back so that he was on top again. "Dat's just gay, baby."

"How did I know?" Cindy murmured before Riley brought his lips down to hers and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed in content as Riley kissed her again and again. When they finally pulled back for air, Cindy stared at him lovingly, a tiny smile on her face. Riley's heart raced just staring at those beautiful blue eyes, looking up at him like _that_.

"I love you, Riley." She whispered breathily. Riley brushed her hair before cupping her face and leaning in, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, baby." He murmured, leaning up to kiss her forehead again. Cindy closed her eyes and groaned.

"I don't wanna go back." She whined.

"I'm tellin' you… Mexico." Riley told her, sounding serious.

"If only that were reasonable." She grinned, tugging on one of his braids.

"We'd make it work. I'd get a job makin' tacos. You could get a job makin' nachos. And then we'd go back to our place and have wild sex. Ooh, then you could learn how to talk dirty to me in Spanish." Riley smirked naughtily.

"Oh definitely." Cindy laughed. "But no, sweetie. I'm not learnin' a new language all over again. I already took French while I was at college."

"The fuck outta here," Riley grinned. "You did not."

"Yeah I did. I'm like fifty-percent French, so I knew it'd be an easy A."

"Prove it."

"That I know French?"

"Yeah yeah!"

"Now or later?" Cindy raised an eyebrow suggestively. Riley chuckled deeply, licking his lips.

"Just say somethin' for me."

Cindy pretended to think before smirking, giving Riley those bedroom eyes that he loved to see her make. Then she spoke slowly.

"_Je veux que vous me faire l'amour… tout de suite._" She told him sexily, her hoarse and husky voice driving Riley crazy. He _immediately_ got hard.

He stared at her, fixated on her lips. "What… the _fuck_ did you just say, girl?" He murmured. Cindy continued to smirk, bringing his face down and turning his head slightly so that she was at his ear.

"I said…." She whispered quietly. "'I want you… to make love to me… right now…." She ended by giving him a kiss on his earlobe.

Riley turned his head back around to her before quickly sliding off her and scooping her into his arms, bridal-style. Cindy squealed in surprise, placing her arms around his neck.

"Anything you _say_, baby." Riley assured before pressing his lips to hers, his legs already walking them both towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Riley was laid out on the bed… finally dressed… finally packed for the most part… and <em>still<em> on a slight high.

"Boy, will you get off that bed? Actin' like I put you in a coma or something." Cindy shook her head as she came out from the bathroom, tying her hair into a high and wavy ponytail as she walked. Riley just slowly turned his head to look at her, the same grin on his face that had been there since about an hour prior. Cindy blushed under his gaze. "Stop _smiling_ at me like that. And don't you say it!"

Riley just blinked at her, still grinning. "Thank you." He repeated again.

Cindy covered her reddened face with one hand, walking to the nightstand where she had set her purse. "You are so ridiculous. I _know_ that's not the first time you've had one." She told him as she dug around for something.

"I never had one like _that_, baby. And _never_ in the shower." He corrected her, sitting up. Cindy smirked at him before turning back to her purse. Riley finally stood from the bed and slid behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You so damn sexy." He whispered, gently swooping her hair over her shoulder before planting kisses on the nape of her neck.

"Stop it." He could tell she was smiling as she said it.

"Nooo." He gave her a tiny lick.

"Reez!" Cindy giggled, moving her head forward and using her behind to keep him back by poking it out into him.

"Easy. I'm still sensitive there, babe." Riley smirked, giving her ass a quick grab.

"If you don't quit it!" Cindy laughed, leaning back to elbow him. He snickered and held her close again, planting a kiss on her cheek. "You're so _dumb_, boy."

"But you love it." He grinned, moving to her other cheek to give her a zerbert.

"Yeah, yeah." Cindy finally found the makeup bag she was looking for in her purse. "Aiight, let go. I gotta go put on some makeup." She tried to turn and walk.

"Nah." Riley kept his arms around her waist and walked with her.

"Reezy! Knock it off!" Cindy giggled, her walk slowing down due to the fact that he was still holding onto her.

"Nooo."

"Annoyin' ass."

"I know you mean that in the nicest way possible." Riley smiled, walking with her from the bedroom and into the bathroom.

"Is all your stuff packed?" She asked as she towed him along.

"Yup."

"Did you check the patio deck?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Did you leave a note on the Jacuzzi?"

"I wrote, and I quote, 'You might wanna clean this…. Our bad….' What?" Riley asked when Cindy turned her head to give him a look.

"Issues." She said, finally approaching the bathroom sink. She reached into her small bag, pulling out a brush and a container of powder foundation. Riley kissed her shoulder before resting his chin on it, then he removed one arm from around her to reach into his pocket for his phone.

"What time is it, Reez?" Cindy asked him, beginning to apply the makeup to her face.

"It's only 11:30, babe. You ain't gotta rush." Riley said, keeping his arms encircled around her as he went to the internet, looking down at his phone over her shoulder. Out of boredness, he logged into Facebook since he hadn't been on in weeks. He started snickering the moment he saw one of the top stories on his newsfeed.

"What's so… shuddup." Cindy's cheeks began to turn pink after she glanced down at the phone.

"'_Cindy McPhearson went from being __**single**__ to __**in a relationship**_.'" Riley read aloud, a big smile on his face.

"No comment."

"Actually, there's already a few comments… and damn, 22 likes? Who yo friends at?"

"Whateva, boy." Cindy giggled.

"Nah, lemme read these comments…. Man, look at Caesar's dumb-ass already. '_Finally, bitch! Tell Riley to get his slow ass on here to update his.'_ Yo, I know he didn't just dog me on here. Wait til I see that nigga." Cindy chuckled, shaking her head as she continued with her makeup. "And oh, _here_ we go. _'I'm __**soooo**__ happy for you two. Finally! Tell Riley to update his status __**now**__!'_" Riley exaggerated dramatically, dragging out his words.

"Jazmine?"

"No shit." He snickered. "_'I know, right? The nigga's slackin.' 'Lol, yeah he is! Slow.' 'Can't wait to rag on his ass.' 'Haha, can't wait til I see their faces.'_ The fuck, these niggas is havin' their own private conversation! It goes on for like 20 comments!" Riley exclaimed, scrolling to the bottom to type his _own_ comment.

"'_Booooooo!'_" Riley read aloud as he typed. "_'Get… off… this… status…. Y'all gay.'_" Cindy laughed, glancing down at his comment.

"Woooww." She shook her head. "Y'all some crazy niggas."

"Look who's talkin'! You work fast, gettin' this up here so quick. Likin' the profile picture, by the way." He smirked, clicking to enlarge the picture taken of the two from Wednesday night; the one where Riley was holding Cindy around the waist and tossing up deuces.

"Boy, whateva. I did it the Thursday you had work." Cindy nudged him.

"Doesn't matter. You were still eager to let the world know we're together." Cindy scoffed and held her hand up in his face, just causing Riley to kiss it.

"Think you're so cute." Cindy muttered with a smile.

"I know that _you_ think I'm so cute." Riley moved his hand back to pinch her behind, causing her to jump.

"Boy! You and your fascination with my _ass_." Cindy smirked at him in the mirror.

"You told me it was all mine." He reminded her quietly into her ear. "I'm allowed to touch what's mine, babe." He gave her another squeeze before he removed his arms from around her. Cindy's smiling face was pink as she whacked him hard in the butt when his back was turned.

"Don't start a game you can't win at, sweetheart." He winked at her over his shoulder, walking halfway across the bathroom to sit on the edge of the whirlpool tub. He grinned and blew her a kiss when she flipped him off. She chuckled before turning back to the mirror to focus on applying cover-up to her neck.

Riley went to his Pandora app and blasted his Ja Rule station for background music. The song _Mesmerize_ by both him and Ashanti began to play, making Riley grin. He glanced up and noticed that Cindy was faintly smiling as well.

_Girl your stare, those eyes, I  
>Love it when you look at me baby<br>Your lips, your smile, I  
>Love it when you kiss me baby<br>Your hips, those thighs, I  
>Love it when you thug me baby<br>And I can't, deny I  
>Love it when I'm witchu baby<em>

Riley took glances up from his phone to check out his girl. Damn, she was fine. He enjoyed the sight of her profile, taking in the smoothness of her long legs, the shape of her round ass in those tiny jean shorts, and the curves of her ample breasts in that snug green tank top…. Riley shifted in his seat, feeling the need to distract himself before he'd run back over and ravish her right _there_. So he got on Facebook again instead. He smirked as he approved Cindy's relationship request…. _Boom_. Now alllll the niggas knew right then… Cindy fuckin' McPhearson was _off_-limits. Surprisingly, it felt good to him. To announce their relationship to the public. To really claim her as his. And to know that _everyone_ knew that she was _solely_ his and his alone. He couldn't explain it. It just felt good to do. And he had never been one for putting his business on Facebook. With Cindy, it was different. He was proud to do it.

Interested, Riley clicked on her profile, something he hadn't looked at in years. Seeing her default picture led him to click on the rest of her photos. He saw the other two pictures of them that they had taken on Wednesday; Riley made a mental note to make the picture of them mean-muggin' his own default picture. After, Riley decided to browse through the album marked "I Love College, Bitch!" He grinned as he scanned through, seeing various pictures of her smiling with large groups of people, playing basketball, chillin' in some _very_ cute PJ's, dressed up in some _very_ sexy outfits, and in general, just looked like she was having a good time.

And then Riley came to a picture that made his jaw _drop_.

He brought the phone closer to his face and stared at the image of Cindy in front of him. His girl was sitting backwards in a wooden chair, her arms crossed and resting along the back. The picture was taken from the side and showing her profile, but she was turning her head slightly to the camera, giving it her signature smirk.

All her long blonde hair was done in cornrow braids.

"Holy _SHIT_." Riley stated loudly, staring at it.

"What?" He heard Cindy ask immediately. Riley didn't reply as he continued to stare at the photo. At that hair. _Damn_! In the picture, Cindy's hair was braided straight back into cornrows, very similar to Riley's. However, at the back of her head, she had pulled it back into a low cornrow bun, a few braids sticking out of it cutely. **[A/N: To see the style, Google **_**"White Woman Blonde Dreads Flickr"**_**. It should be the 1****st**** picture that pops up. The girl is in a black tank, has gold bangles, and has both hands up to her face as she looks off to the side :)]**

"What, what is it?" Cindy repeated. Riley finally glanced up at her, eyeing him curiously. All he did was rise from his seat, take a few long strides back over to Cindy, and hold the phone up to her, gesturing to it.

"Oh, you saw that, huh?" She grinned, turning back as she started putting her makeup away. "I did that back in my junior year."

"You braided that all by yo self?" Riley said incredulously.

"Yeah boy, who you think?" Cindy smirked. "But yeah, I just did it cuz I always wanted to see what it'd look like."

"It looks _hot_." Riley told her, looking at the picture again. He started scrolling through again to see more with her hair with braids; some were where her hair was pulled up, some were where she had her braids all the way down her back. _Damn_.

Cindy shrugged a shoulder. "Eh. Some people didn't like it though. They said it made me look like I was tryna be black."

"What kinda shit?" Riley whipped his head up. "You was hangin' out with the wrong people. Dat's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He shook his head, scrolling back to the first image he saw with the braids. "I've never seen a sexier picture." He murmured, gazing at it. He lifted his eyes when he heard Cindy chuckle.

"Hm… you wanna see what I look with them one day?" She asked casually, running her fingers through her long ponytail.

Riley snapped his eyes up to her with a grin. "Girl, if I ever was to come home to see you in braids, whooo…. I would tear dat ass _up_." He slid his phone into his pocket as he stepped a little closer, his eyes skimming down her body.

Cindy smirked, propping a hand on her hip. "Well, the next time I have, oh… five or so hours at my disposal _and_ motivation, you just might get the chance."

Riley dropped his jaw again. "It takes you five _hours_?"

"Five, five and a half." She nodded. "It ain't easy to look good."

"Oh, you _definitely_ should get some type of reward, you ever spend all day doin' that." Riley told her, sliding his hands onto her waist.

"Ooh. What type of reward would you be able to give?" She raised an eyebrow enticingly. Riley chuckled deeply, moving so that she was between him and the sink. He trapped her by placing both his hands on the counter behind her.

"Use your imagination."

"I need a little help." Cindy pretended to pout as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Aw shit. _Riley thought with a grin, slowly pressing the front of his body against hers as he leaned close to whisper into her ear.

"Well, first I'd start with those sexy lips of yours, takin' it nice and slow witchu," Riley moved from her ear and gently connected his lips to hers. He gave her a long, deep, and _slow_ kiss, causing her to moan into it. When she needed air, he pulled away and smirked at her before going back to her ear.

"Like that…. Then I'd work my way to your neck," He paused to give her a soft kiss on her neck as he slowly brushed the back of a few fingers down the other side of it. "Move on down to your chest… kiss and lick you there the way you like…." Riley's hand continued to move lower and lower as he spoke, gently stroking and caressing prominent areas that he mentioned. He smirked at the flushing of Cindy's neck and cheek as he continued.

"Ooh… and then…? And_… aah… _a_-_and then…? _Mmm, _and _then_…?" Cindy all but _moaned_ at Riley's words. Riley gave her a slow lick behind her ear before taking a half-step back and pulling away his wandering hand.

"And that's only when we'd just be gettin' _started_."

"You about to start somethin' right _now_." Cindy murmured, sliding her hands firmly up his chest to go around his neck again. Riley fought a shudder at her touch, but managed to keep his cool.

"Baby, baby, we gotta get ready to leave." He grinned.

"This might be the last time we'll be completely free of interruptions for a day or two though… just sayin'." Cindy raised an eyebrow at him as she gently played with the ends of his braids.

Riley blinked at her for a second before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

**11:45 AM**

He slid it back in his pocket and stared at Cindy for a few short moments.

_Fuck it._

He reached up and grabbed her hand, immediately beginning to tug her out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. She giggled as he plopped on the bed first before pulling her down on top of him, wasting no time in kissing her.

They had time. And if not, oh well. He'd pay the damn charge.

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

Cindy had her head resting on Riley's shoulder, her eyes closed as they took the long cab ride back to Woodcrest. For _once_, they weren't fooling around like horny teenagers in the back of the taxi.

"We just about here, C." She heard Riley's deep voice say as he gently rubbed up and down her arm. Cindy nodded, nuzzling more into him as she closed her eyes tighter. She felt Riley kiss the crown of her head after he let out a small chuckle. "Tired, bay?"

Cindy turned her head up to look at him. "What do _you_ think?" She asked with a grin. Riley smirked before giving her a small peck on the lips.

"Maybe just a lil bit." He shrugged playfully.

"Yeah, _maybe_." Cindy rolled her eyes, sitting up more as the cab rolled slowly down the street and through the neighborhood.

"Oh goddammit." Riley said quietly under his breath. Cindy whipped her head back to him, raising an eyebrow. He was staring out the window, looking down the street as they got closer. "It's Sunday… Granddad's having brunch at the house."

Cindy looked out the window beside him as they started to approach the Freeman residence. Huey and Jazmine's car was in the driveway behind Dorothy.

…_Oh goddammit._

"Here you are." The taxi driver said, putting the cab in park at the curb.

"Nah man, I'mma need you to keep goin' til we hit Mexico." Riley told him, straight-faced.

"'Scuse me?"

"He's just playin'." Cindy said, nudging Riley. He sighed as he leaned up to hand the man the cab fare. They thanked him before getting out, grabbing their bags, and starting to slowly walk up the pathway.

"Are you ready for this?" Riley smirked, eyeing Cindy.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She grinned back. "How bout you?"

"Yo, I'm ready to embrace this. I know they gonna have all type of shit to say, so I'm already preparin' myself. I just don't give a fuck no more." He continued to smirk as he gave her ass a spank with his free hand.

"Boy, you betta not do that in front of them!" Cindy giggled with a light blush, giving him a shove.

"I can't promise you all dat now, bay." He winked as they got to the porch. Riley turned the handle easily, slowly pushing the door open and stepping into the hallway with Cindy right behind him.

"Ooooooooh, they back!" They both heard a loud-ass voice as soon as they closed the door. It sounded like Caesar.

Riley rolled his eyes simultaneously with Cindy's as he set the bags down near the wall. Then, together they walked into living room and began making their way to the entrance of the dining room. They saw everyone looking their way immediately. Literally, _everyone_. At the dining room table sat Granddad at the head, Huey, Jazmine, Caesar, Tom, Sarah, and Ruckus. And of course, Jamilah in her high chair, turning in her seat to glance at her uncle.

"Unca Reezy!" She cried happily with a bright smile.

"Hey, Beautiful!" Riley's eyes lit up as he leaned down to give her a big kiss on the cheek. "_Mwah_! How's my babygirl?" He asked, stepping aside to let Cindy greet her.

"Good!" The child smiled, accepting Cindy's kiss as well. "I missed you and Aunt Cindy!" She beamed up at them.

"Oh, we _all_ missed you." Jazmine commented before she took a bite of her muffin. Caesar snickered beside her, subtly nudging her with his elbow as he took a sip of his drink.

"Hi, guys." Cindy smiled, trying to ignore the warmness of her cheeks. "Hi, Mr. Dubois. Mrs. Dubois." She said to Jazmine's parents, who she hadn't seen in years.

"Hello, Cindy! How good to see you!" Sarah replied with a pleasant smile. She looked like she was aging gracefully. "How are you doing?"

"They doin' _gooood_." Caesar said lowly into his glass. Jazmine giggled into her napkin and bumped him.

"No, they're _feeling_ good." Jazmine corrected.

"Right?" Caesar laughed. Even Huey and Granddad looked like they were trying not to snicker as they both smirked. Tom, Sarah, and Ruckus looked confused, not understanding what was so funny. Cindy noticed that Riley was smirking as he pointedly scratched his cheek with his middle finger at them.

"Get it all out." He said with a shrug.

"Did y'all have fun?" Granddad asked casually.

"Mr. Freeman, look at their faces! You _know_ they had fun!"

"Boy, if you don't hush yo ass up! I ain't mean it like _that_!" Granddad snapped at Caesar, trying not to grin.

"Not that it matters regardless." Huey commented with a small smirk.

"_Yo_, I'mma say this once and only once. _Yeah_. We had _fun_." Riley announced, tossing an arm around Cindy's shoulders. She blushed bright red when her "friends" started to _ooooh_ and at the satisfied smirk that Riley wore proudly on his face.

"My nigga." Caesar grinned.

"Watch your mouth." Riley and Huey said at the same time, gesturing to Jamilah.

"Seriously? _He_ just said it _and_ said the a-word!"

"Nigga, I'm an elder! Shut yo ass!" Granddad quipped. The group chuckled as Riley and Cindy moved to take a seat at the table.

"You wash your hands, Riley?" Huey asked his brother seriously.

"Shuddup, punk!" He responded as Granddad, Jazmine, and Caesar laughed. Cindy giggled as she started filling the plate in front of her with food from the dishes. Ruckus, who was on her right, shook his head at her.

"I am so disappointed in you, white girl."

The rest of the brunch continued as… _normally_ as any one could go in the Freeman household. Subtle jokes and comments continued to be made at Riley and Cindy's expense, Ruckus was his usual racist self, Tom was his usual _annoying_ self, and Granddad fussed at _everyone_ as usual, with the exception of Jamilah of course. After everyone was finished with their meals, Sarah said she had to get back home, Granddad and Ruckus left to go play checkers in the park (Tom deciding to tag along with them for whatever reason), leaving the three boys and the three girls at the house.

"Wanna help me do the dishes?" Jazmine asked Cindy, beginning to gather plates as everyone was standing from the table. Cindy nodded just as Huey started talking.

"Jazmine, you don't _have_ to do any-"

"Shh! It's fine, I've got it." She cut him off immediately.

"We both got it." Cindy added, moving around the table to pick up glasses.

"Oh snap, they gonna 'talk.'" Caesar snickered.

"Out. Take my daughter and go into the living room, please." Jazmine smirked, leading the way into the kitchen with Cindy in tow, both of their hands full. When they reached the kitchen, Jazmine grinned at Cindy as they set the plates and glasses on the counter. She raised a finger, telling her to hold on as they went back to collect the rest of the silver. They noticed that the boys had taken Jamilah into the living room and had the TV on.

"Kitchen's off-limits! Thanks!" Jazmine called to them before heading back.

"Ooooh!" They heard Caesar sound again. Cindy laughed as she and Jazmine finally reached the kitchen again. Jazmine went to the sink and began to fill it up with soap and water. She handed a drying towel to Cindy as she started soaking a plate in the water.

"Soooo…." She began, casting a sly look at her friend. "Begin."

"Umm, begin with _what_? What are we talking about?" Cindy played dumb, resting her elbow on the counter. She squealed when Jazmine flicked her with water.

"What do you _think_? Tell me everything!" She quietly exclaimed.

Cindy chuckled. "Okay…. I'll just say… it was _incredible_. Everything I expected and more." Cindy smiled, taking the dish that Jazmine handed her and started drying.

"You better say _way_ more than that! Details!"

"Okay, okay!" She giggled. "Well… we got to the hotel and went to dinner first. The restaurant was sooo fancy. Riley ordered for me, barely even _looked_ at the prices-"

"_He_ didn't look at the prices?" Even Jazmine was surprised. Cindy nodded giving her a look. "_Damn_."

"I know. But yeah, we ate, drank, and then he even requested a song for us to dance to."

"Awww."

"Yeah," Cindy was smiling just thinking about it. "Then after our dance, we headed up to the room."

"Uh-oh." Jazmine smirked.

"Hush. Girl, I don't know how he did it, but our suite… was freakin' _amazing_. There were flowers, my favorites by the way, candles, music… the room was fantastic regardless, but I couldn't believe that he added all of extra things… for me…." Jazmine grinned at Cindy, continuing to hand her things to dry.

"Go on… then what happened?"

Cindy felt her face warm, practically reliving the moment in her head. "Then… I went to go change…."

"Did he love it?"

"Oh, I'd say so." Cindy chuckled. "The way he looked at me… I never felt more beautiful."

"Oooh, go 'head! Then what?" Jazmine demanded excitedly, getting more into the story as she put down her dish, giving Cindy her full attention.

"I think you _know_ what happened after that." Cindy smirked, setting the towel down as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"How _was_ it?"

"Girl…." Cindy shook her head, a big smile on her face. "There is no word I can even describe it with. It was… perfect."

"That good, huh?" Jazmine teased.

"Best fuckin' sex I've ever had in my _life_." Cindy leaned back against the counter, closing her eyes. "The boy has a _stroke_. God, the way he was grindin' it out to the _rhythm_ of the music? Ooh, I can't even." She lightly fanned herself with her hand.

"You need a minute… or five?" Cindy opened her eyes to see Jazmine smirking at her.

"I'm good… but damn. It really was _perfect_, Jazz. He was so gentle with me… he was patient and didn't rush… he made me feel like it was my first time… what a first time _should_ be like."

"Wow… that's wonderful, Cindy. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. Me too."

"I can tell. You're beaming so much you're practically _glowing_."

"Oh shuddup!" Cindy laughed.

"I understand though. I was just like you _my_ first time with a Freeman." Jazmine grinned, beginning to wash again. "Amazing."

"_Hugely_ amazing…." Cindy smirked.

Jazmine cracked up along with her. "You're not lyin' on that!"

"It's like _daaaammn_, though!"

"I _know_!" Jazmine giggled.

Cindy was ready to say something else when they heard footsteps in the hallway. They instantly hushed and turned to the doorway to see Riley stroll in. They blankly stared at him in silence as he walked to the fridge.

"Don't mind me. Y'all can keep talkin'." He said easily, reaching in to grab something.

"We'll wait." Cindy and Jazmine replied at the same time.

"What are y'all talkin' about?" Riley smirked, turning from the fridge with a bottle of Pepsi.

"Nothin'." They responded again.

Riley looked at them both before snickering, his eyes landing back on Jazmine. "You comparin', J?"

"What? _No_!" She said indignantly as Cindy and Riley laughed at her.

"I understand you might wanna cop this, but that can't happen. It woulda never worked out between us anyway. We's fam now. Granted, I know you're _settling _with Huey, but y'all gotta kid together and now I gotta girl. You can't just expect me to-"

"If you don't get your behind out of here!" Jazmine walked over and started swatting at him, shooing him to the door as he blocked her and snickered. "Didn't I say the kitchen was off-limits?"

"Girl, this _my_ house! _Ow_, dammit, quit! I'm playin'!" He complained through his laughter as she pushed him into the hallway.

"Come back in here again and see what happens!"

"Hoe, I go where I _wanna_ go!"

"Try me!"

"Bitch, please." Riley scoffed, smirking as he walked back down the hall to the living room.

Cindy was still giggling as Jazmine walked back to the sink, fixing her hair.

"Those damn Freemans."

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

Upon returning from the kitchen with his drink, Riley plopped down and stretched out on the sofa. Caesar was lounging on the bigger couch, flipping through channels while Huey sat in Granddad's recliner reading the newspaper. Jamilah was sitting on her father's lap, looking at the comic strip section that he held for her on the page he wasn't reading.

"What they talkin' about?" Caesar asked Riley.

"'Nothing.'" He air-quotted before opening his bottle. Caesar snickered before sitting up a little higher on the couch.

"Yo, Reez… be straight with me…. You enjoy that cookie?"

Riley almost choked on his drink, pounding on his chest as he chuckled and cleared his throat. "Oh nigga, you don't even-"

"Child. Right here. On my lap. Choose your words carefully." Huey warned from the chair without glancing up. Riley shifted his jaw before rolling his eyes at Caesar. Then he smirked.

"Let's just say… the cookie was on point."

"Awww snap, it was that good?"

"Oh, it tasted _that_ good."

"We talkin' chocolate chip good?"

"Heck naw nigga, I'm talkin' _Oreo_ good!"

"Ohhhhhh!" Caesar cracked up, reaching over to slap Riley's hand as they both continued to cackle at the joke.

"You both are ridiculous." Huey shook his head from his chair, but even he had a smirk on his face.

"Oh come on, Huey! You know that was a good one!"

"Oh, it was a _very_ good one." Riley cracked again, causing their laughter to vamp up again. Huey just continued to shake his head.

"Yo, you know what's really crazy?" Caesar got out, finally calming down. "Out of all of us, I'm the one who has like a certified black woman. Mr. Black Panther over here, who's obsessed with all this African-American, got himself a girl who's half-white that looks almost _entirely_ white! And here we got the 'real gangster', with the _realest_ lookin' version of a white girl: blonde hair _and_ blue eyes!"

"Shut up." Huey quipped, turning a page of the comic for Jamilah as he turned his newspaper as well.

"Man, whateva!" Riley scoffed. "Who _yo_ girl anyway?"

"Her name's Anthia. Man, she's _all_ that. She sweet, intelligent, fine as hellll-lo." He caught himself when Huey gave him a warning look. "And GUESS where her family's from!" Caesar asked excitedly. Riley just looked at him, knowing he was gonna say it regardless. There was only one place that would make him _that_-

"BROOKLYYYYYNN, WHAT!" He shouted. Riley and Huey just smirked at him. They were never surprised to see him get so enthusiastic about his hometown.

"Congrats." Huey said simply.

"Thanks. It's like I just can't get over her, y'know? She got me sprung for _real_." Caesar had a genuine smile, looking legitimately happy as he thought about her. "She's _it_, yo."

"Aw… welp, I can't _wait_ to flirt her up the second I meet her." Riley smirked.

"Negro, you better not." Caesar warned, whipping his head around to give him a glare.

"Ohhhh, I'll just be tryna _help_ you get closer to her. Bein' a good _friend_ and all." Riley said with a sarcastic smile.

"Man, screw _you_."

"No thanks, I'll ask yo girl to do it. OH!"

"_CIIIIINNDDYYYY_!" Caesar yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Nigga, if you don't shut the hell up with that shit!" Riley snapped, diving to tackle Caesar off the couch and onto the floor, beginning to scrap.

"HEY! Watch your mouth in front of my daughter!" Huey barked. He stood, sat Jamilah down in his spot, and made her hold up the newspaper to block her view before jumping into fight.

"What the-ugghh! Jazmine, come help me with these fools!"

"They're fighting again?" Came the sound of Jazmine's faint voice from the kitchen.

"What _else_ is new in this house?"

* * *

><p><strong>Several Hours Later<strong>

* * *

><p>The rest of the day continued smoothly at the Freeman house. After the mini-brawl, the entire group settled in the living room as they watched TV and talked (like nothing had ever happened, which is the usual way things went down). Caesar had to leave around four, saying he had prior "plans" (probably with his girl). Huey and Jazmine stayed a little bit longer, giving Jamilah more time to play and spend time with Riley and Cindy. Jazmine and Cindy had more "talks" while Huey was forced to listen to more of Riley's details as well, much to his opposition. They began to leave around 5:30.<p>

"This was so much fun today," Jazmine cooed as she hugged Cindy near the door. Riley and Huey just bumped fists, watching the girls.

"It was."

"And I'm glad _you_ had fun this weekend."

"Girl, if you don't get out of here!" Cindy laughed, gently pushing Jazmine off her. She giggled before turning to Riley.

"C'mere, sweetie." She smiled, walking closer to him.

"Girl, I already told you. I got Cindy. I know you chose the wrong brother, but it's too late for all dat-_ow_!" He cried as Huey smacked him upside the head. Jazmine giggled as she skipped to hug him anyway.

"You're so stupid."

"Yeah whateva, Mariah. Get yo light-skin behind outta here." Riley smirked, giving her a light hug back. Jazmine reached up and pulled on one of his braids before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. They turned and looked at Cindy after they parted; she was staring at Huey with a grin.

"So am I-"

"Don't even ask." Huey cut her off.

"So you're not gonna-"

"Nev-ver." Huey enunciated.

"Never say never, dear. Cuz I'm pretty sure it already happened." Cindy smirked.

"I don't recall what you're talking about. _That_ being said, this conversation is over. Say goodbye to my child so I can leave, please." Huey said flatly, gesturing down to Jamilah.

"Such a hater." Cindy continued to smirk before squatting down to her height. "It was fun seeing you again, Mila. I can't wait to hang out with you soon."

"Me too! I'll see you later, Aunt Cindy!" The child said with a big smile, moving closer to embrace her neck in a hug.

"Oh, I'll see you soon, sweetie. I love you." Cindy told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too!" She turned her head and gave Cindy a cute kiss on the cheek back. Cindy squeezed her one more time before releasing her to go to Riley. He grinned as he lifted her into his arms, tossing her lightly in the air and making her giggle.

"Uncle Reezy's gonna see you soon, alright?" He told her.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Where's my kiss?" Riley turned his cheek towards her. She leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss with a loud _mwah!_

"Aww, that's my girl." Riley smiled, turning back to give her lots of kisses all over her cheek, making her laugh again. Then he rested his head against her forehead. "I love you, Angel."

"I _looooove_ you!" She replied affectionately, giving him a kiss on his nose. Riley chuckled and kissed hers too.

"Okay, babe. I'll see you later." He smiled, taking a step to hand her off to Huey. "Drive safe with my baby, yo."

"I know you're not advising _me_ how to drive." Huey smirked.

"Man, whateva! The heck up outta here." Riley grinned, opening the door.

"Thanks for advising him to drive safe with your sister-in-law in the car as well." Jazmine huffed playfully as she walked out of the door first.

"Oh girl, please!" Riley snickered along with Cindy. Huey gave him an eyeroll before he began to walk out with Jamilah, who waved over his shoulder back at them both. Riley and Cindy waved at her again before slowly closing the door. Riley leaned against it tiredly.

"Well _that_ was fun." He said sarcastically.

"Oh hush, silly. It _was_ fun." Cindy grinned, giving him a nudge in the stomach.

"Well… what type of fun do you wanna have _now_?" He raised an eyebrow with a naughty look. Cindy smirked, rolling her eyes.

"How bout this?" She smiled, grabbing his hand and beginning to tug him back into the living room.

"Ooh shit, you wanna do it right here, right now? You don't even care if Granddad gets back soon?"

"Boy, I wasn't talking about _that_!" Cindy laughed, pulling him down on the couch beside her. "Let's watch a movie." She gave a cute pout.

"Giiirrll, _no_!" Riley snickered, quickly pinning her down on the couch and getting on top of her. Cindy giggled and squirmed as Riley blew a raspberry on her neck. Then he pulled back to look at her. "I'mma tell you right now. There is no way in _hell_ we are watching _State Property_ one more time. I can't do it, babe. I'm limiting you watching that damn movie _and _the sequel to once a month. Dat's it." Riley told her firmly with a grin.

"You done? Cuz I wasn't gonna _say_ that movie." Cindy told him with her cute attitude.

"You weren't." Riley stated, clearly unconvinced.

"Nope! I was actually wondering if the two of us could watch my _first_ favorite movie…." She smiled, reaching at hand up to stroke under his chin. "_Love & Basketball_?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. Riley grinned, leaning his head down to peck her lips. After a sweet kiss, he pulled back slightly and smirked down at her.

"Only if you promise to play the strip basketball game with me."

"Boy, we ain't playin' that outside."

"I got a net in my closet. Takes less than a _minute_ to put it up."

Cindy pretended to think. "Only if you ready to lose."

"I know _you_ betta be ready to lose your _clothes_ when we play. Cuz I ain't goin' easy on you tonight, baby."

"Betta not ever." Cindy smiled before leaning up to kiss his lips again.

After a little more making out on the couch, they eventually found the movie on Netflix and started it, Cindy cuddled onto Riley's lap as they watched. They paused the movie about an hour into it when Granddad returned home. Riley left to make a quick dinner, but Cindy eventually joined him the kitchen to help. He made quick pork chops on the stove while Cindy got some instant potatoes ready. She, Riley, and Granddad loaded their plates and took their dinners into the living room, resuming the movie. After it ended, Cindy stood from the couch and took the boys' plates, ignoring their objections. Granddad shook his head a little while after she left the room.

"You've got a good woman, boy." He told Riley.

"I know." His grandson nodded with a grin.

"She can cook, she's good with kids, and she doesn't mind cleanin'? Shoot." Granddad shook his head again, still not wrapping his mind around it. "She's a sweet girl. She ain't no freeloader or a burden to anyone. And… it's kinda nice havin' a woman's touch around here." He grinned slightly. "Like I told her a few days ago, she'll always be welcome here."

Riley looked at him, a small smile spreading on his face. "For real, Granddad?" The look he got in response told him that he was serious. "That's decent, man… thanks."

"Yeah, you about to think I'm _real_ decent when I tell you what else I need to tell you." Granddad smirked, slowly rising from his chair.

"What?"

"You know how Tom's punk-ass went with me and Ruckus to the park today, right?" Riley nodded. "I don't know what the hell's wrong with this fool. He sittin' there talkin' bout how he's goin' through some mid-life crisis bullshit, cryin' and whinin' like a goddamn baby."

"And this affects me how?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gettin' there, hush!" Granddad snapped. "Anyways, because of his so-called 'crisis', Tom's been on this kick to do all the things that he put on his bucket list."

"He _literally_ wrote out a bucket list?"

"He claims that he started one right after he saw the movie."

Riley snickered. "Bitch-ass."

"Well anyways, right now he's at the section in his list where he's trying to travel to everywhere he's ever wanted… he put our Do-It-Big trip to Costa Rica on the list."

"He seriously wrote that down?" Riley chuckled, remembering how Granddad had ditched Tom to go by himself. Granddad nodded. "Didn't he _just_ get back from vacation with Sarah though?"

"Yeah. He's ready to get back out in the world again... I don't even think Sarah gives a damn anymore." Granddad rolled his eyes.

"And… _you're_ really gonna go… with _him_?"

"He's offering to pay for my entire half of the trip along with anything else I might want. Why the hell would I pass _that_ up?" Riley shook his head. Tom must've lost his mind, telling his grandfather he was paying for him. He was gonna come home _broke_.

"So yeah, we're leaving…."

Riley lifted his head again.

"Tomorrow…."

A grin started creeping onto his face.

"Which means you and Cutie-Pie will have the house to yourselves…."

Then a smile.

"For a week."

The minute those words left his mouth, Riley leapt up from the couch and had almost tackled Granddad in a hug.

"WHOO! That's awesome as FUCK, yo! You the best!" Riley shouted, practically jumping up and down. "I love you, man!" After a moment, he realized what he was doing and quickly parted from him. That definitely hadn't been gangsta.

"Uh, what I mean is," Riley began, trying to bring it back. "That's dope… and uh, I ain't mean to grab you all like dat… when I stood, I tripped over the carpet, so I tried to grab onto somethin' and-"

He was cut off with the raising of his grandfather's hand to silence him. He wasn't buyin' it. All he did was shake his head at him with a smirk as he moved past him.

"Good_night_, boy." He said, going into the hallway and walking up the steps.

Riley smiled before dashing out of the living room and going straight to the kitchen. Cindy had her back turned at the sink when Riley ran up behind her, spun her around, and kissed her directly on the lips.

"Mm!" Cindy made a surprised noise through the kiss. When he finally pulled back, he grinned as he hooked his fingers through two of her belt loops, beginning to tug her out of the room and into the hallway.

"What's gotten into _you_? I still need to finish washing one more-" Riley silenced her by placing his mouth on hers again.

"I'll get it later. But right now, you and I are gonna celebrate, bay."

"Celebrate what?"

"Ooh! That reminds me 'fore I forget." Riley said, removing one of his hands to reach into his pocket. He grabbed Cindy's hand with the other and began to quickly lead her upstairs while he dialed a number.

"Hello?" Came his brother's voice over the phone.

"Nigga, I'm just callin' to tell you that I am _off-duty_."

"…Meaning?"

"Granddad's goin' outta town tomorrow for the entire week," Cindy's eyes widened at that as she got a little smile on her face. Riley grinned, tightening his hand around hers as he lead her down the upstairs hallway. "_Meaning_, nigga… that I am _off_ babysitting duty. You know I love Jamilah like she's mine, but uh, yeaaahh… I probably ain't gonna see y'all this week." He opened his bedroom door and let Cindy in before him, closing it shut behind him. He continued to talk as he quickly pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. "So unless it's a life or death emergency, don't call me. Don't come over here. Don't ask me to do you no favors. In fact, don't even think about it. And tell that to Jazmine too. I'm booked for the week." He got excited as Cindy leaned up towards him, beginning to kiss his neck.

"I wasn't planning on asking you anyway. Sarah's got Jamilah on Wednesday so you don't need to pick her up at… what the _hell_ are you doing? Stop breathing like that in my ear!" Huey snapped when Riley's breathing did start to get a little heavy. He made a stifled moan before speaking into the speaker again.

"Later, nigga." He muttered before disconnecting the call and shoving his phone off the bed. Cindy giggled as Riley started to remove her tank top.

"I thought we were gonna play strip basketball." She said once Riley pulled it over her head and tossed it.

"We'll play tomorrow when we got the whole house to ourselves after work." Riley replied, going for her shorts, quickly unbuttoning them before starting to slide them down over her panties and down her legs.

"Reezy, your Granddad's still in the house. And it's only eight o' clock; there's no way he's sleeping yet. Maybe… _mm_, maybe we should wait to celebrate tomorrow." She mumbled as Riley slowly ran his hands back up her bare legs.

"What, you don't wanna make any noise?" Riley grinned, letting his fingers loiter on her inner thighs, gently caressing. Cindy moaned, biting her lip as she tried to pull her legs shut. Riley just shook his head and gently opened them again. "Babygirl, we just gonna have to soundproof our room."

"Whateva, boy." Cindy giggled.

"What's funnier is that you _think_ I'm playin'." Riley snickered, moving up so his face was in front of Cindy's again. He gave her a slow and teasing kiss, moaning into it as she wrapped her legs around him. Cindy pulled away first, her eyes on his lips.

"Don't make me scream." She murmured.

Riley smirked and licked his lips. Then he gave her one more kiss.

"I can try… but I can't promise you that, baby."

* * *

><p>And so we come to the end of another chapter! Hope you enjoyed! :D<p>

I gotta be honest… next chapter looks like it's gonna be the last one before the epilogue :P no sad faces though! the end is never the end :)

Random info: the part about Jamilah being on Huey's lap as he reads the paper was inspired by a piece of art on the Deviantart website; it's by an artist named _YoungLady_ and it's called "**Reading Revoluntaries**" (look it up, it's so good).

Second, I'm promoting my friend OroginalBoondocks and his new story _**Thuggin Love4Life**_ :) he told me the plot and it looks leeggiiitt. he's got one chapter up so far, which means his ass better be workin' on more ;) Go check it out! :D

Disclaimers: I do not own any copyrights to Facebook, Pandora Radio, the song _Mesmerize_ by Ja Rule & Ashanti, Oreo cookies, _State Property (_and sequel_)_, _Love & Basketball_, Netflix, the bucket list concept (and movie), along with anything else I don't own: words, phrases, lines, letters, sounds, languages, countries, whatever! By the way, when Cindy talks to Riley in French, I got the translation straight off Google Translate (which I also don't own). lol. And the Do-It-Big trip is from the _Home Alone_ episode, one of my favorites :)

I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! Then onto workin' on the epilogue on the one-shot! ;) Stay tuned :D

~Schweetie


	34. The Start Of A Beautiful Week

Hiii guuuyyyyyss :)

Shoooouutt-ooouuuutttss:

Edgar H. Sutter: hey, you're back! I missed you! :) haha, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Riley and Cindy did have an amazing weekend! But more's to come! Hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for reviewing! :D

MegaMan95: aww, thanks! glad you liked the chapter! thanks for the review! :D

Jazavelli: haha, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! and haha, yupp! all one big happy family (even Tom. lol!). hahah, oh Huey & Jazz definitely need to get 'em back for all their jokes! and Caesar was so right about it! haha! LMAAAOO, Tom really does need some friends his age. smh. And Sarah do NOT even care. she don't even wanna deal with his wack-ass. #pineapples ;) and yes, father like daughter, reading side-by-side all intellectual and cute! ^_^ lmaaoo, I'm glad I stopped your mini-heart attack! we got one more after this girl, no worries! and awwww, your comment about the reviews made me smile (and laugh :D). you're awesome. thank you for that and thank you for the review! :)

Jor-El Smith: yay, I'm glad you liked the chapter! and hahahaha! you and Riley be sharin' some similarities with being FREAKS (j/k ;)) and having similar convos! lmao! thanks for the review! :D

KODfreak: hmmm, we'll just have to seeee! thanks for the review! I plan to review yours once I've reached the ends! :D

bunnybabe247: yay, I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter! hahahaha, you want an ass-whoopin' to happen, don'tchu? lol! we'll see! ;) thanks for the review! :D

anon: LMAO! dammit! haha, just kiddin it's alright! I'm just happy you liked it :) thanks for the review! :D

LovinHueyFreeman: hahah! I'm happy I can be convenient for you! and damn, no cookie? you selfish! :P but anyways, back to it! and lmaaaaaoo! girl, i… you… you know what just read the author's note before the start of the chapter ;) oh such freaks Riley and Cindy are. I'm glad you're not revoking his RNL though. good look :) aye, aye, aye, Cindy's gotta look good. 5 hours=perfection… *I* wouldn't sit through it personally, but Cindy does _work_! so there! haha! look at this Soul Food lookin' family! glad you liked the girl and guy talk though. oh, how perfect would it be if they were real people? lol :) we all loooovvee _Love & Basketball_! now you gots me wanting to watch it! ^_^ lmaaaooo, girl I freakin' love Tom too! he's SOOOO corny but it's hilarious! and GIRL! I ALMOST messaged you when I read your review, because I swear on my life, that day prior to seeing your review, the "Sarah's Smile" song was randomly in my head. I read that you liked that and I was all "WHAT!" that was freaky for real! I swear, we're on some twins shit ;) but haha, yeah I love Tom. I laugh when he sings the "I Can See Clearly Now" song in _The Real_ episode! :3 but anyyyways, backtodaflick! Aaron would be the best nigga ever if he made an episode where they're all grown up (with Caesar)! and you already know the weekend's about to be freaakkyy! and LMAO at you almost reviewin' the chapter twice! what is you doin', girl? what is you doin'? :) DAMMIT! stop trickin' me with all this lawsuit traps! I HATE YOU! … just kiddin', boo-boo. but yo, once this story is done I will DEFINITELY miss your cray-cray reviews. which means after it's over we better still PM and shit or it's your ass (no homo)! thanks for yet another review that made me giggle my little head off :)

Sodakandy: hahaha, you're not the first person to mention the morning kisses! lol! glad you liked the image of Cindy in braids. I can picture it too with all her long hair :) and yes, I love writing Jazmine and Cindy moments for them to bond! definitely sisters at heart :) many spin-offs are planned for the story, don'tchu worry. thanks for the review! :)

DeLorean Hedgehog: haha, don't be sad! it's never the end! :) I'm glad you liked the chapter! oh you don't even wanna know what's gonna happen this week with Riley and Cindy. hell, *I* don't wanna know what'll happen this week! ;) LMAO, that would be the funniest thing EVER if Tom tried to ditch Granddad! but you right, he'd never be able to do it. too nice XD I'mma try to make these last two chapters worth it for you! enjoy! and thanks for the review! :)

Paige1292: lmaaaoo! I guessed that it was you, girl! :D but anyways, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Riley's got that way with the ladies, yo. he mad sexy ;) hahaha, you good with the context clues! and you are definitely correct. Riley can't handle Cindy's skill ;) haha, Riley was so serious about Mexico. :) glad you liked the family scene and enjoyed the guy and girl talk! ;) lmao, Riley tryna act like a real nigga and not be so excited about Granddad leavin', but he know he could kiss that old man if he wasn't homophobic! and Granddad definitely doesn't mind givin' them their space :) and hahaha Riley just can't control himself. he was strugglin' with that breathin'! ;) don't worry girl, we got one more chapter of this story! then it's the end… for now ;) you'll have to see more Riley entertainment from the FWB story. trust me, you ain't ready ;) thanks for the review, girl! :D

misseylady: hahahaha, you like the third person to talk about the morning kisses, girl! smh! XD anyyyways, I'm glad you liked the chapter! don't worry, one more to come after this one! haha, I love your random reviews :) they make me smile :D thanks for the review!

razzberry96: awwww, thank you so much! your review really meant a lot to me! :D of course I've read your stories! I reviewed your most recent one (my favorite) and plan on going back to review the others! thanks so much for the review! :D

Guest That Talked About Google Translate: hahahaha! *high fives your hand that you raised* :D I'm really glad you liked the chapter! thanks for the review! :) PS: … is this Madame Songstress? I don't know why, but I feel like you're the reviewer! if it's not, than my bad! I wish the stupid FanFic thing wouldn't randomly appear as Guest sometimes! lol

ILoveYou1234567890123: hahaha, I'm not the freak, it's them! THEM! XD yes, Riley is very sweet, romantic, and even patient with Cindy. now you KNOW that's some real love ;) and hahah, you know she can't resist Reezy! that's just crazy talk! ;) oh WHAT? now I got ANOTHER person tryna sue me after my money? curses! LMAAAOO! :D you too funny! thanks for the review! :D

New york Mike: hahahaha, I'm glad that you're liking this story! that makes me happy to know! thanks for the review! :D

EDTHE3RD: aww, thank you so much! glad you liked it! :) thanks for the review! :D

havensworth: (**1**): hahaha, I'm glad you liked Riley's reinvented F-U speech! XD (**4**): and haha, I'm glad you liked the "keep dreamin" "babe, I'm already woke" part too! ^_^ and I'm happy you're liking the story! thanks for the review! :D

janiahconor/Guests that mentioned janiahconor: hahaha, to all of the three reviews, thank you! I'm glad you're liking the story! and hahaha, you want a fight to happen, huh? ;) we'll seeeeee! :D thanks so much for the reviews! :D

* * *

><p>Welp… to the ones that read the author's notes, you already know that this story is winding down. This is the last chapter before the epilogue, kiddies. So technically we got one more left. No frowny faces! Don't worry! Be happy! It ain't the end yet :)<p>

Let's do this chapter right :)

….

You know what, before I start, I gotta make a comment on the last couple of chapters. Y'all are KILLING me, talkin' about how Riley & Cindy keep kissin' before brushin' their teeth! LMAAAOOO! I swear, I got three people sayin' that! Soooooo lemme elaborate. Umm, Riley & Cindy are in _looooovvveee_. They don't _caaaaarreee_. They too gangsta to let that shit bother 'em. And TWO… we're in fantasy storyland! And in MY fantasy storyland, nobody has morning breath! Everyone wakes up minty fresh! Every time! hahahahahahaha! yeaaahh, I'mma trip. Hope I made the frowns disappear and maybe you smiled a lil. If I made one person smile, then my job was accomplished :) :) :)

…Backtodaflick!

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Man! I can't wait for niggas to start hatin', I can't wait!"<strong>_

_"So you judge your success by the amount of ill will you generate from those around you."_

_**"Aye, if niggas ain't mad atchu then you doin' somethin' wrong!"**_

_"By that definition then, you have a very bright future."_

_**"...Thanks, man."**_

_**~Riley Freeman **__and Huey Freeman; Shinin'_

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

_Alright, already the show goes on  
>All night, til the morning we dream so long<br>Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up  
>Just remember when you come up, the show goes on<em>

_Alright, already the show goes on  
>All night, til the morning we dream so long<br>Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up  
>Just remember when you come up, the show goes on<em>

Cindy made a sleepy groan as she began to open her eyes at the sound of the radio alarm. She rose her head slightly from Riley's chest and looked down at him. The boy was _still_ sleeping through the music.

"Reez, wake up." She practically croaked. She rolled her eyes at her hoarseness as she leaned to turn off the alarm. Riley made a moan from underneath her and rubbed down her back with two hands. Cindy tried not to grin as he slowly pulled her back so that she directly on top of him again. He opened his eyes and smiled up at her.

"Hey, baby." He leaned up a planted a small peck on her lips. After he pulled away, he noticed that Cindy still looked like she was trying not to smile. Then he smirked. "You sound sexy." He laughed when she cracked a grin and held up a hand to flip him off. "What? I _tried_."

"You are so full of it." Cindy couldn't help but giggle at his lame excuse. "Try to keep quiet my _ass_."

"Ask me if I give a fuck if he heard us or not." Riley smirked again, sliding his hands down to her behind. "Shit, all the torture dat old nigga put me through when I was littler? I ain't tryna hear it."

"You're not the one who's gonna have to look him in the face after last night!" Cindy told him, giving him a hard flick on the chest. She squealed when Riley pinched her ass in return.

"Just smile and wave, bay. Smile and wave."

Cindy cracked up. "No you did _not_ just quote _Madagascar_!"

"_Somebody_ thought she was slick when we were kids, actin' like she ain't like that movie. When I _caught_ yo ass at the theater when we were in high school, buyin' yo ticket for that third sequel!"

"Boy, get off that! 'Sides, I think _somebody's_ been watchin' a little too many kiddie-flicks with Jamilah." Cindy smirked.

"Stop hatin'."

"Whatever you say, softie." She batted her eyelashes.

"Hush… _up_." Riley grinned, leaning up towards her with his eyes on her lips. Cindy giggled and shook her head, pulling back.

"Nope! Get up. Time for work." Cindy said, moving off him and hopping out of bed.

"Dang, you really gonna play me like that though? No love." Riley complained, sitting up. Cindy walked over to the closet and grabbed the plushy robe that she had taken from the hotel.

"Would I _ever_ play you, Reez?" She asked innocently, staring at him as she slid her arms through the sleeves. She left it partially open, especially at the chest, as she tied the fabric belt very loosely. Riley's eyes were on her body as she winked before moving to the dresser.

"Girl…." She heard him mumble as her back was turned. She glanced in the mirror and grinned when she saw him rising from the bed and starting to slowly begin to walk over to her. She knew she shouldn't have even started. They needed to get out of the house on time. She remained nonchalant while she opened her bra and underwear drawer as Riley came right up behind her, pressing his lower half against hers. Cindy tried to ignore the heating of her face at the sudden hardness she felt.

"I know you feel that," Riley whispered into her ear, pointedly pressing himself a little closer while he wrapped his arms around her. Cindy bit her lip and glanced up to see his profile in the mirror. The side of his mouth turned up into a smirk as he flicked his tongue out and licked the rim of her ear. Then his gaze shifted down to the open drawer, making his smirk widen. He lifted his arms from her waist and reached his hands to go inside, starting to dig around. Cindy grinned when he found what he was looking for.

"Mm… I'm gonna need to see you in _this_ little number to_night_, girl." Riley stated, lifting her navy corset.

"Oh, you want me to model it for you?" Cindy played dumb.

"Yes, _please_."

"And do you want me to be barefoot… or wearing my high heels?" She asked a question she already knew the answer to.

"Heels, baby, _heels_." Riley grinned, dropping the bustier back into the drawer before encircling his arms around her waist again.

"And why…?" She started to chew on her bottom lip again as Riley slyly undid the tie of her belt. Then he moved his lips so they were brushing against her lobe as he spoke.

"Cuz when you in them things," His voice was a husky whisper. "Yo legs… look so… damn… _sexy_…." Cindy stifled a moan when Riley's hands slowly slid up her torso to cup her breasts. Dammit. This is what she got for trying to play with him.

"_Oooh_, Reezyyy…." Cindy tried not to moan his name as he massaged her teasingly. "We… _mm_, boy… we gotta get ready for work… _ahh_…." She trailed off as he also started to softly suck on her earlobe. It was way too much stimulation for Cindy this early in the morning.

"Baby, I _want_ you." He murmured in response. Cindy's temperature started to rise.

"Reez… _mmm_… it's morning…."

"I _like it _in the morning." Riley countered with a smirk, taking her lobe between his teeth and giving it a tug as he pulled away. He swiftly moved his face around to the other side of her head, beginning to whisper into that ear while looking at Cindy in the mirror. "C'mon, bay. It's 7:15 now. We gotta be at work by nine. I say that the two of us do a lil somethin' somethin'… finish up before eight... be outta here by 8:30 or so… get a drive-thru McDonald's breakfast… and get to work right on time… how you like that?" He suggested before starting to work his magic on that ear… still while massaging her chest, by the way.

"_Mm_… that's cuttin' it a lil close, isn't it?" Cindy replied quietly, tilting her head more as he sucked her lobe.

"Let's do it in the shower and save us a step of gettin' ready then." He murmured.

"What about… your Granddad?"

"It's Monday. The old nigga's out joggin'. Won't be back til 8. We'll be done in the bathroom by then." Riley gave her breasts a final squeeze before sliding his hands down to her waist. Then he gently turned her around, grinning as his eyes locked on hers.

"There ain't no more excuses, bay. And I can't take no for an answer. I need you. Now." He emphasized this by beginning to pull the sides of her robe to him as he started to walk backwards.

"Hmm… say that again?" Cindy smirked as she was slowly pulled along. Riley made a serious face as he leaned down close in front of her.

"I _need_ you, babe. And," He paused to move to her ear and whisper. "I need to be _inside_ of you… now." Cindy shivered as he leaned back up and gave her robe another tug, pulling her into him as he walked backwards to his door. She licked her upper lip slowly and nodded. That little gesture was all it took for Riley. He grinned as he backed up and reached around, putting a hand on the doorknob. Cindy glanced down and registered something as he twisted the handle and started to open it.

"Wait Reez, don't go out there yet. You're _naked_." Riley blinked at her for a moment before his grin turned into a smirk.

"…You _really_ think I'mma be walkin' around with clothes on this week, baby?"

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

"Five minutes to spare. Damn, I'm good."

"I'll give you that."

"Please, like you didn't _already_ know that."

"Boy, hush." Cindy giggled, nudging him while they walked down the hallway to gym. After their very _pleasant_ morning, they had in fact made good time and had promptly made it to the mall, even after grabbing a quick breakfast.

"So who you workin' with today?" Riley asked after popping the last piece of his sausage and egg biscuit into his mouth. He tossed his empty bag into a garbage bin as he passed.

"I dunno. I didn't talk to Frank last night remember?" Cindy glanced over at him.

"Bad girl… I would know."

"What-_eva_." Cindy rolled her eyes with a smirk. "I didn't really make a brand new routine either, but I ain't sweatin' it. If I took you and Ceez down here and gave y'all a killer workout off the top of my head, then I can do the same thing again."

"Dat's my girl." Riley grinned, slowing down as they reached the entrance, as did Cindy. She smiled up at him as she took a tiny nibble of her hash brown. She was so cute. Hair up in a messy bun, yellow racerback tank, tiny black shorts… damn. Riley couldn't _wait_ til work was out.

"I'll pick you up around noon for lunch, aiight?"

"Is this gonna be like… a lunch _date_, Reezy?" Cindy asked innocently, pretending to place a hand over her mouth. Riley chuckled as he leaned down close to her, resting his hands on both of her arms.

"It's whatever the hell you want it to be, girl." He smirked as she tilted her head up for him to kiss her. Instead of doing that, he surprised her by leaning down, quickly bringing up her left arm, and taking a _huge_ bite out of her hash brown.

"No!" Cindy cried, yanking her arm back as Riley cracked up. "Nigga, I hate you!" She exclaimed, trying not to laugh as she gave him a shove. Riley still snickered after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Baby, you know I love you more." He grinned, pulling her into him by her hips.

"Bite me, bitch." Cindy got in his face with a smirk.

"I promise I will tonight." Riley murmured before planting a kiss on her mouth. Cindy made a noise as Riley slid his tongue in, playfully teasing her for a few short moments. He gently tugged on her bottom lip as he pulled away, then gave her behind a pat.

"Later, babe." He winked before removing his arms from around her and turning. He glanced over his shoulder when Cindy delivered a hard smack to his ass. She gave him a wink in return before starting to retreat backwards into the gym.

"Watch yo back cuz I'mma getchu later!" He told her.

"My guard's already up, boo!" She replied, blowing him a kiss as she escaped through the automatic doors. Riley shook his head before turning to walk again. _That girl._

Riley still had a slight smile on his face after he had walked down the long hallway and came to the doors of the tattoo shop.

"Whaddup in this biiitch?" He said loudly as he strolled in. He gave a head nod to Dean at the front counter as he passed. The man almost did a double-take of him before he glanced at the watch on his arm.

"You're… on time?" He sounded confused.

"Dat's what it look like, don't it?" Riley quipped as he went to his station. He noticed that Red was in his station next to him, face-down on the desk with his head in his arms. Riley laughed at this sight, being as though he'd seen it before on Red.

Hangover.

"Whaddup, _dawg_?" Riley smirked, plopping down on his chair. He snickered when Red held up an arm and gave him the bird. He hated being called that as well; just another reminder of his childhood abuse. "What's wrong witchu?"

"You're loud… as fuck…. That's what's wrong." Came the muffled reply.

"Ooh. Looks like someone had a lil too much fun this weekend. You soundin' kinda fucked up, bruh." Riley commented before turning to his desk.

"Yeah? Well, you soundin' like _you_ had little too much fun this weekend too. All happy and shit. What'd you do, finally fuck yo girl or somethin'?" Red retorted, beginning to sit up.

Riley dropped the papers he had lifted in search of something. _What?_ He knew that Red was just snapping and had no idea what could have gone on between him and Cindy, but that was crazy as hell. Riley started to panic when he saw Red turn to him from his peripheral vision.

"Whatchu lookin' at, nigga?" He snipped quickly, glaring at Red before starting to shuffle through his papers. He noticed that he was _still_ staring, and it seemed like he was trying to focus more.

"You ain't said nothin'." Red said quietly.

"Huh?"

"When I said you fucked yo girl, you didn't say anything. You got quiet… like you still are now…." Red's blood-shot eyes focused harder. Then they widened.

_Shit._

"I ain't said jack, so you betta not-" Riley started, but it was too late. He was cut off by-

"_DEEEEEEEE!_" Red yelled at the top of his lungs for Dean.

"Shut the fuck up!" Riley snapped, getting up from his chair to hit at him.

"Aye, lay up, Reez! _Ow_, dammit!" Red cried, trying to block and smack him in return.

"What the hell? I go in the back for two _seconds_ and you can't act like grown-ass adults?" Dean voice was annoyed as he came back through the door. "Knock it _off_!" He barked, striding over to Red and Riley and giving them both a hard slap in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Riley complained, rubbing where he had struck. Dean was heavy-handed as hell.

"What the hell are you two _doing_?" His boss ignored his pain.

"RILEY FUCKED THAT GIRL! BLONDIE!" Red shouted even though Dean was right in front of him. Riley was ready to lunge at him again when Dean stopped him, holding out an arm to keep him back. However, he did raise an eyebrow and give Riley a look.

"…_Really_?" He smirked, interest now in his voice.

_Dammit, Red!_

"Why y'all up in my _business_ today?" Riley grumbled, stepping back from Dean and sitting in his chair again.

"Why you so defensive?" Red taunted drunkenly.

"Nigga, I will _drown_ yo ass. Wait til work's over!"

"Reez…." Dean chastened with a grin. Riley exhaled and looked back at him again. "Is it true though?"

Riley sighed again. What the hell. It was already out. He rolled his eyes and shrugged with the faintest glimmer of a small smile. "Yeah."

"Awwww yeah. _My_ nigga." Red grinned, leaning down to rest the side of his head on the desk. "How was the smash?" Riley was ready to answer with a snappy reply when Dean cut him off instead.

"I doubt that it was _just_ a smash for him, stupid." Both looked to him, eyebrows slightly cocked. He shrugged. "Look at him. If this was random, we all _know_ that Reez would be sitting here braggin' like he's always done. This time's different. He's not boasting… he's being private about it… hell, he's even acting almost _modest_, it seems…. Blondie's different to him, Red. That much is obvious."

Riley dropped his jaw. For once, he had nothing to say. Dean was _crazy_ perceptive. Like damn.

"Daaaaaammn." Red filled in what Riley was thinking. "Real shit?" He glanced back and forth from Dean to Riley.

"Yep." Dean nodded. "Not to mention that their relationship is now on Facebook."

_That_ caused Red to snap his head up. "For real?" Now his jaw was slightly hanging open as he turned to Riley. "_You_ put that shit on _Facebook_?"

"Uhh, yeah, so what? Dat ain't no big thing." Riley grumbled, trying to brush him off.

"You said you'd _never_ do that."

"Oh please, when did I ever say-"

"Three weeks ago, on that Monday." Dean intercepted. "You were talking about 'Facebook hoes' and started running your mouth as usual. You remember what he said, Red? My mind just went blank." Red snickered and sat up a little straighter.

"Reez said, and I quote," He paused to clear his throat before resuming. "'_Allll_ these niggas wanna be puttin' some lovey-dovey type _shit_ on this site. I'll be damned if I ever, ever, _EVER_ like a girl enough to put some relationship _bull_shit on the internet. Not Reezy, oh no. Real niggas, like _me_, don't do dat shit. We don't love them hoes.'" Riley just stared at him after he was done as Red gave a big smile. "It went _somethin'_ like that anyway."

Riley blinked at him before deciding to speak. "Okay one, my voice don't sound like that."

"You graspin' at straws, nigga."

"_Two_," Riley glared at him. "I never said that many evers."

"You're _really_ grasping at straws, Reez."

"Shuddup!" Riley snapped at Dean. "And three… like I told all my other niggas that be tryna clown and use my words against me… my girl _ain't_ no hoe, so it don't count."

"Ohhh, your girl?" Dean smiled, causing Riley to crack a grin as well. "Look who's claiming her."

"I already _did_ claim her, nigga." Riley replied, sounding somewhat proud. "She my baby and I'm her man. There, I said it. Now that it's out there, we can stop talkin' about this like it's breakin' news." He smirked.

"It _is_ breakin' news though, nigga." Red told him, massaging his temples. "Shit, I never thought I'd see the day. You… in a relationship… a _real_ relationship… with a chick dat looks like some life-size Barbie, you lucky bastard? I don't get it. This shit's makin' my head hurt."

"I'm sure the headache has _nothing_ to do with the alcohol though." Dean chuckled with an eyeroll. Then he gave Red a pat on the shoulder. "Well… one down, one to go. You'll understand one day."

"Now _that_ I'd love to see." Riley snickered. "_You_ with a serious girl is something I'd have to see to believe."

"Please. Looks like _I'm_ the only real nigga left around here with all these sprung-ass niggas. Me? In _love_? Psh. Fuck _that_. Dat shit ain't _never_ gonna happen."

"Never say never." His friends responded simultaneously. Dean just shook his head as he walked away while Riley turned back in his chair to get to work. He reached into his pocket to grab his phone when he felt it vibrate. He grinned as he saw the sender.

**From White GirL: **_**Guess who's back? The 4 bros from my 1st day! Including Blake! He actually apologized 2 me & wants 2 return 4 workouts w/ me as his trainer! #thisshitcray! :D :D**_

Riley smiled. He could tell she was really happy about this. He sent her a text back.

**To White GirL: **_**Yeah dat bitch betta have stepped correct. His ass is lucky. I'll be there 4 lunch 2 see these niggas, "sweetheart" ;)**_

Moments later….

**From White GirL:**_** Plz behave urself when u get here. DON'T make a scene! lmao! :)**_

**To White GirL: **_**Baby… would I EVER make a scene…?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

Cindy was cracking _up_, smiling from ear to ear as she stood at the main desk talking to her trainees. Her _four_ trainees to be exact.

The Henderson brothers.

She had been shocked to see their faces again when she entered work. _All_ of their faces, one in particular.

"_Look whose back,_" Frank had said with a smirk when Cindy had approached the front of the gym, her eyes falling on the four familiar boys in front of her.

"_Hey! What are you guys doing here? I thought we were planning to schedule you for a couple weeks from now._" She had replied with a smile as she glanced at them.

"_Change of plans, sweetheart_." Donovan, the oldest brother, had answered with an easy grin. "_We decided we wanted an earlier training anyway, but the main reason we're here is because _somebody_ has something he wants to tell you…._" He trailed off as he'd turned to look at the brother to his right.

Blake. The one with anger management. The one who had an ugly attitude with Cindy on the day they met. The one who Riley had named, "Bitch." _That_ brother.

Surprisingly, Cindy hadn't seen a lot of attitude on the boy's face as she stared at him with a blank expression, not really knowing _what_ was going to come out of his mouth. He did however, take a step in front of his brothers and make solid eye contact with Cindy before speaking.

"_Look… I just have a few things to say to you, the main one being that… I'm here to apologize._" His voice had been neutral and calm as he stared at her unreadable face. "_I'm sorry. It was fucked up the way I acted towards you last week. I was rude… mean… irritable-_"

"_**Irritable?**_" His brother had cut in. "_Dude, you were a _bitch_._"

"_Don, shut the fuck up!_" Cindy slightly cracked a smirk when Blake had whipped his head around to snap at him. She instantly reverted to her cool expression the moment he turned back.

"_Anyway_," He briefly rolled his eyes before he resumed. "_You didn't deserve that. I was pissy when I saw you just because I've dealt with female trainers in the past; they do nothing for me_."

"_Gay_." Cole had coughed.

"_That's what I'm sayin', bro_." Kyran added.

"_Can I _finish?" Blake snapped again without turning that time. When there was silence again, he continued. "_But that's why. Regardless, I shouldn't have just assumed you were going to be the same. Cuz I gotta say… you weren't. Which is _probably_ one of the reasons I _stayed_ mad, just because I was annoyed that you were better than what I thought_…. _Okay, it _was_ one of the reasons._" He slightly grinned when Cindy had smirked at the "probably." She cleared her throat before speaking.

"_And your brothers aren't making you say this, right? Because I don't want a forced apology_." Cindy had responded, raising an eyebrow at both him and his brother.

"_Nope. _He's_ the one that told _me_ that he wanted to say his sorry to you. Of course if I would've had your _**number**_ it could've been ten times easier just to _call_ but-"_

"_Not about you, Don._" Blake had cut his brother off by holding up his hand as Cindy giggled. He then had given her a half-smile, half-grimace. "_I don't expect or deserve you to forgive me right away, but I just wanted to say sorry again anyway. And that I _would_ like you to be my trainer… if you'll take me_." He ended with a slight shrug, watching her face. Cindy blinked at him before she gave him a smirk.

"_Alright… I'll forgive you and I will be your trainer… IF,_" She had paused dramatically. "_You can _impress_ me._"

Blake had shifted his jaw while his brothers ooh'ed him. "_You gonna try to break me again_?" He asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice. Cindy's smirk had just widened.

"_Boy… I don't _need_ to try_."

And re-break him she had. She worked out the other boys, but had went even harder on Blake. Even harder than she had gone on him the first time she trained him. And she knew the boy was feeling it. By the time the workout was done, he was _whooped_. But damn he'd put up a fight. No matter what crazy exercise task she had told him to do, he managed to eventually execute it. He was good, she gave him that. Well, either that or he was trying really hard to ace her challenge. Now at the end, he was still waiting on the verdict.

"Well?" Blake asked again, ignoring his brothers snickering as he leaned down to rub his kneecap. When Cindy had finally let them be finished with the "cool down," Blake had stumbled and damn near collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. Cindy tried to hold it, but couldn't help laughing along with the others as the kid had dragged himself up and limped over closer to them.

Cindy cleared her throat to get rid of her giggles before answering. "Well… that was al_right_, but it's not like I haven't seen better. That was _average_." She smirked as the other brothers cracked _up_ when she threw Blake's old words back at him. Even _he_ let out a small chuckle at that.

"Alright, alright, I deserved that." He nodded.

Cindy grinned with a shrug. "You did. But I _guess_ it will do. Since that _was_ your best and everything. I have no choice but to accept it. So it looks like you've got yourself a trainer."

Blake smiled slightly as he took a step to give Cindy a pound. "We cool?"

"Yes. And I forgive you. But don't ever try that shit again or it's your _ass_."

"It won't. And trust me, I am _not_ lookin' to start trouble with you…. You're good, McPhearson. Real good."

"Not bad for a chick, huh?" Cindy smirked, propping a hand on her hip.

"Not bad for _anybody_. Seriously." Blake gave her a grin in return. Cindy smiled at his response and shrugged again.

"I'm just doin' me."

"Well, we all _love_ you, Cindy." Donovan spoke up, walking around his brother to stand in front of her. "You're mad cool, chill as hell, and on top of that, an incredible trainer. You're amazing, sweetheart."

Cindy smiled up at him. He was sweet with the ever-flowing compliments. She just hoped they weren't leading anywhere.

"And this is kinda random, but I've got something to tell you myself." Donovan continued with his charming smile.

_Dammit._

"I'm gonna be back in the area sometime this afternoon. I was wondering if after you're off work, maybe you'd want to go grab a coffee, or I can treat you to dinner, or maybe even-"

"_Baaaaabbbyyyyyyy_!" Cindy smiled and momentarily closed her eyes. She'd know that loud-ass voice anywhere. And she could tell just from the pitch and tone of it… that he was ready to start.

Cindy turned around to see Riley striding over to her with a huge smile on his face. He was lookin' hella sexy too with his black wife-beater that read "Sorry I'm Fresh" in gold graffiti lettering, dark-wash jeans, black and gold Jordans, and his appropriate "FRE$H" snapback. Riley's eyes were locked right on Cindy's as he made his way over. She tried to silently communicate with him to behave, but the look on his face screamed _no chance_.

Here we go.

"There's my girl." He grinned as he approached her.

"Hey, Ree-mm!" Cindy was cut off as the moment he was in front of her, Riley cupped her face and captured her lips with his in a sudden kiss. She could feel him smirking as he deepened it by slowly adding his tongue. And even though she knew he causing a scene… damn. The passion he put into the kiss almost made her forget about it. When he finally disconnected from her with a small _moan_, he licked his lips as he smirked down at her. Cindy gave him a look, trying not to smile as she wiped her bottom lip with her finger. Then she turned back to the brothers that she'd left hanging. Cole was grinning as he held out a hand to Kyran, who grumbled as he placed a ten-dollar bill in his palm (a bet?). Blake was snickering as he pointedly stared at his older brother, Donovan. _That_ boy was scratching the back of his head as he turned away, pretending to whistle casually.

"Whaddup, niggas?" Riley greeted easily, tossing an arm around Cindy's shoulders. "Oh whaddup, bitch?" He directed at Blake.

"Riley!" Cindy scolded, whacking him in the chest. "I already _told_ you that we're cool."

"Easy, babe." Riley grinned, grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back. He intertwined their fingers as he brought it down and continued to look at Blake. "Real talk? You say sorry to my girl?"

Blake still looked like he was trying not laugh as he nodded. "Yeah man, I already apologized. And I guess I should apologize to you too for the hostility last week. So I'm sorry, bro." He held out a hand for him to shake. Riley looked at it.

"Nigga, you still sweatin' and shit. I know you ain't washed that yet, so naw." He snickered as Cindy nudged him. "But we good. Just don't try dat shit again or that ass _will_ get beat."

"Trust me, I won't." He grinned at him before turning back to Cindy. "Hey, we all gotta get goin' due to a prior engagement, so we're not gonna be able to come back for a second training today. Can we set up another session now?"

"Yeah sure. Riley, would you mind grabbing my bag? I left it in the next room by the boxing ring." Cindy asked him.

"No problem, boo. Be right back." He smirked as when his arm came from around her shoulders, he paused to give her ass a firm smack. But as he walked away, Cindy realized that he wasn't smirking at _her_. He was smirking at _Donovan_. And it was obvious that the brothers had also noticed as Cole, Kyran, and Blake (_especially_ Blake), snickered again. Donovan just gave Cindy a tight grin. From the look on his face, she could tell that he already knew: Cindy was taken. Hell, Riley had practically let the world know. The repeated claims of her being his_ baby, babe, girl_, and _boo_. The way he had displayed his public affection for her by kissing her on the lips, holding her, kissing on her hand, and keeping his arm securely around her. And last but certainly not least, the butt slap. Yes, he had tried to be "cute," but even Cindy knew that the slap had also been possessive. A "this is MINE" slap. Oh yeah, Riley had let Donovan, as well as every other guy in the gym know loud and clear: she was off-limits and already spoken for. And that she was his.

"Didn't you have somethin' to say to Cindy, bro? What were you ready to ask her?" Blake smirked, nudging Donovan. Cole and Kyran looked like they were both trying not to laugh.

"Ah forget it. It was nothin' important." Donovan shook his head.

"You _sure_, bro?"

"Blake, shut the fuck up." He replied through clenched teeth. Then he turned back to Cindy with slight grin. "So… your boyfriend?"

"And bodyguard." Cindy nodded with an apologetic shrug.

"It's cool… he's a lucky guy." Cindy smiled at him in response to the compliment. Then Donovan glanced at his watch. "Yo, Dad's gonna _kill_ us if we're late for Rae's party." He told his brothers, who started to look a little nervous. "Sorry, but we gotta jet to go to this thing for our sister. Can you or Frank just give us a call when there's another training available next week?"

"Sure, no problem." Cindy nodded with a slight chuckle.

"Thanks. We'll see you later, swe-… _Cindy_." He corrected himself with a grin.

"Bye, Don." She smiled, reaching out her fist for him to dap her. He did and smiled back at her as he started to pass. Cole, Kyran, and finally Blake followed suit and gave her dap as they passed. Cindy felt accomplished as she watched them exit. She didn't know why, she just felt good… today was definitely a good day.

"Aye babe. Here you go." She turned to Riley's voice as he was back beside her again, handing her the knapsack.

"Thanks." Cindy smiled, taking it from him.

"Where'd them niggas go?"

"They had to leave early. They'll be back next week probably." Cindy explained.

"Mm-hm. And that one brother? _Donovan_? He'll be back?" Riley smirked.

"Yes, Reezy." Cindy smirked as well. "He asked if you were my boyfriend, though."

"The kiss wasn't enough?" He raised an eyebrow. "What'd you say?"

"I said, 'what boyfriend?'" Cindy winked before turning to walk to the desk.

"Yeah okay." Riley scoffed with a grin, walking behind her. She squealed when he gave her behind a pinch. "Stop playin', girl." Cindy smirked over her shoulder at him before approaching the main counter.

"Hey, Frank. I'm ready to go on break."

"Alright, that's fine. How was training?" He asked.

"Amazing. You can move Blake from the maybe list to the normal scheduling and let me know when you have a spot for the Henderson brothers, sometime next week they want." Cindy told him with a big smile.

"Oh sure thing, _boss_." Frank smirked.

"And you know this." Cindy stuck her tongue out playfully as she started to saunter away.

"_And_ she walked off like a boss, nigga! Bitched!" Riley laughed, following behind his girlfriend. Cindy giggled as he slid his arm around her waist and gave her temple a kiss as they walked together. She smiled and leaned into him as they made their way down the hall. She noticed that various people they passed glanced at them with interest, taking in the way they were all huddled up. And the people that actually made contact with Riley by either a head nod or a fist bump would also recognize Cindy as well, either giving her a smile or even a dap. She found it crazy that she'd suddenly been so accepted just by association with her man… well… she was accepted by the _guys_ anyway. She had a feeling the girls that knew who Reezy was would be a little less than accepting to see him and Cindy together. Oh well. Their problem, not hers.

Cindy was feeling happy as she walked with him. They were just about at the food court when they started to pass a hallway. Cindy barely took a glance to her right when she noticed that someone was walking down there. Then her eyes hardened and she subtly turned her head more to look down the hall. She knew that long hair. That height. The frame of that curvy-enhanced _tramp_.

_Kelly_… walking down the hall… to the restroom… hm….

"Hey, Reez?" Cindy slowed down her walking and paused after she passed the hallway. "I've got to go to the bathroom real quick, okay?"

"I'll wait for you." Riley told her.

"No, you don't have to do that. Actually, I'm really hungry so could you go order something so it's ready by the time I get there?" The _last_ thing she needed was him waiting outside for her.

"Uhh, whatchu want? You know there's Taco Bell… a Quiznos…."

"Quiznos is perfect!" Cindy said quickly. She was wasting time. "Can you just order me a Chicken Milano and a Pepsi? Here, there's money in the wallet at the bottom." She handed him her bag.

"Babe, you don't _need_ to pay me back." He gave her a look with a grin, but slung the small tan backpack onto his shoulder. "You sure you don't want me to wait?"

"Positive. Now go get my sandwich, hoe!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before giving him a light shove forward. He chuckled, gently nudging her back before he started walking again.

"Hurry up, bay."

"I won't be long." Cindy smiled sweetly as she turned and went down the hall. Then her smile turned a little less than sweet, now looking almost wicked.

_Nope… this won't take long at all._

She quickly hurried down the lengthy hallway before she found the door to the ladies' room. She slowly pushed open the door and peeked in. Nobody was at the sinks and there were only 6 stalls in this restroom. Cindy's eyes immediately went to the bottoms of them… only to find one pair of red high-tops.

They were all alone.

Cindy slowly turned around and glanced at the bathroom door. How convenient that there happened to be a lock on the inside. With a grin she turned the dial, making the lock click loudly and echo in the silent bathroom. Cindy crossed her arms and leaned against the door as she heard the flushing of the toilet. Her eyes were on the shoes that started to move towards the door, then moved up as the door was pulled open. Then they locked on Kelly's as soon as she exited. The girl looked like a deer in headlights as she stared back at Cindy in silence. It was almost amusing.

"Go ahead and wash your hands." Cindy's voice was the epitome of smooth and eerily calm as she spoke. "This won't take long. I've got Reezy waiting for me." She carefully watched Kelly's expression change from one of fear to one of bitterness. The girl was sour.

"Oh?" Her voice was tight as she took her eyes away from Cindy to go the sinks. Her jaw was clenched as she turned on the water to run on a very high pressure. Cindy raised an eyebrow as she moved from the door, slowly making her way over with her arms still crossed.

"Yup." She popped the 'p' as she stared at her, keeping her voice light. "We both have work today and are on our lunch breaks. He's such a good boyfriend though. He just went to order me something to eat so it'll be ready by the time I'm done in here." She now stood slightly behind Kelly as she watched her expression in the mirror.

"How _nice_." Kelly's voice was anything but nice as she scrubbed hard at her soapy hands. She still hadn't looked up to the mirror to meet Cindy's gaze. This annoyed her. So she spoke again.

"But you already knew that, didn't you?" She dropped her voice a little lower. Kelly's eyes finally lifted to meet Cindy's. Hers were full of defiance and attitude; it took everything within Cindy not to snatch her up right then just for _looking_ at her crazy.

"Knew… _what_?" Kelly spoke slowly, maintaining the staredown with her.

Oh, the bitch wanted to play dumb?

"You _knew_… that me and Riley were together… when you pulled the _shit_ that you did at his job." Cindy's eyes hardened when Kelly's flickered slightly with surprise. "Yeah, he told me _everything_." Cindy added, getting increasingly angrier. To add onto it, this broad had the _audacity_ to narrow her eyes at her!

"And what if I _did_ know?" Kelly's voice was filled with contempt. "I didn't do anything too big and I didn't do anything illegal. The only thing I _did_ do was check to make sure that he was truly satisfied with his choice of woman. _Apparently_, he's convinced that he's made the 'right choice', so what more can I do? Can't say I didn't try though." She yanked a paper towel from the dispenser and quickly wiped her hands before glancing over her shoulder to give Cindy a daring look. "You can _keep_ that nigga's bitch-ass." She spat out before dropping her balled up towel at Cindy's feet. Then she turned to her left and took a step for the door.

_Oh __**FUCK**__ no!_

Before Kelly could lift her other foot, Cindy had grabbed her by the back of her ponytail and yanked her back hard.

"AAAH!" Kelly let out a shrill scream. Cindy grunted as she pushed her down onto the floor, slamming her back and head off the floor. She then snatched the paper towel from the ground and forcibly shoved it into the girl's mouth.

"BITCH, try and scream like that again." Cindy uttered lowly before slapping her across the face. Kelly made a muffled cry at the strike. Cindy had no sympathy as she grabbed the girl by her work collar and slammed her head again onto the tiled floor. "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are? You disrespectful, no-good, dick-suckin' _HOE_. Riley doesn't _want_ your ass. He's _never_ wanted your ass. You were his friend and that was it. Now you wanna be all big and bold, tryna actually make a move when he has a girl now? What kinda _shit_? You dumb-ass piece of-" Cindy immediately stopped talking when Kelly had managed to wriggle free one of her arms and had tried to take a _swing_ at her. It was a weak swipe. A failed attempt anyway because Cindy leaned back just in time. But it didn't matter.

This… chick… had _swung_… at Cindy McPhearson.

"STUPID _BITCH_!" Cindy shouted before delivering a hard and stinging slap to her face again. Kelly yelped even louder this time at that, and again when Cindy took her head between her hands and smacked the back of her head on the ground with force three times. Kelly barely had time to groan before Cindy then gripped her collar and hauled her off the floor. She kneed the girl in the stomach twice before ramming her back into the metal tampon dispenser. Her eyes were wild as she placed her hands firmly around Kelly's neck in a choke hold.

"You… don't… know me." Cindy's words cut sharp as a knife. "There are no cameras… you've got no help… I could kill you right here and make it _look_ like an accident, you skank. I'm not your average white girl." She glared as Kelly struggled for more air, clutching at Cindy's hands. "Now… this will be my first and _last_ time… whatever shit that you've done or are thinking about doing regarding Riley Freeman? It ends _now_. Let him tell me that you've said any type of shit or looked any kinda way at him. You think I'm fuckin' you up now? You haven't even _begun _to see what I'm capable of. I've _had_ it with your ass. You betta not _ever_ do no other type _shit_. Understand? _Noth-thing_. It _will_ be the last thing you ever do." Kelly started to nod, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Cindy scoffed as she started to loosen her grip.

"And another thing? I'm tired of dancing around you. So expect me back at Chick-fil-A in the future. If you're at the counter, you better do nothing but take my damn order. Say somethin' slick or DARE to do somethin' to my food and see if I don't come across the counter on you. Got it?" Kelly nodded again, making muffled noises. Cindy sighed and rolled her shoulders back before removing one hand from her neck. Then she reached to take the towel from her mouth, disposing it onto the floor again.

"Now… here's what you're about to do: you're gonna clean yourself up after I leave this bathroom, you're gonna walk back to your job, and you're gonna act like this never happened. Try and tell anybody the events of what took place in this room and see if I don't fuck you up _and_ turn in that surveillance video. Yeah, I know about your little attempt of sexual harassment to my boyfriend too." She narrowed her eyes again when Kelly looked shocked again. "_Try_ me. This… never… happened." She got in her face one last time before slamming her back against the tampon dispenser and removing her hands from around her throat. Kelly panted and held her neck immediately after. Cindy just glared at her before slowly turning and starting to head to the door. Once on the other side of the room, she unlocked the door and placed her hand on it before glancing over her shoulder.

"And one more thing, Kelly?" Her voice was smooth again. "The only reason you'll walk out of this room today with your face intact and your legs working is because you need to get back to your job so nobody comes asking questions. So you better be lucky you didn't run into me outside this place. Cuz that… woulda been a whole 'nother story." Cindy glowered at her one last time before shoving open the door and marching out.

Cindy did a few yoga breaths as she walked down the long hallway. Whooo, she felt so much better. That had to happen. There was no way she would have been able to let that shit slide. Somebody had to check a hoe, and as usual, that job was C-Murph's.

And C-Murph don't play.

Cindy quickly smoothed down her shirt as she finally walked into the food court. The last thing that she needed was for Riley to suspect something. Not that she had anything to hide or be guilty of. She never broke her promise. Riley had asked her not to go anywhere in the direction of _Chick-fil-A_, which she _hadn't_. All she did was go to the restroom. That was it. Besides… he said all that promising stuff on Friday… that couldn't carry over to Monday anyway. So loophole.

She smiled as she spotted her boyfriend standing beside a table near the center of the food court. He was just setting down the tray in his hands when he glanced up, noticing her strolling over to him.

"Girl what happened, you fall in?" He complained as usual while she was approaching. "That line for Quiznos was mad long, it felt like I was waitin' forever! You just _now_ got out? What the hell were you-" He was cut off when Cindy stretched up on her tiptoes, placed her hands on the sides of his face, and connected her lips to his, giving him a sweet kiss in front of _everyone_ at the food court. Riley lightly rested his hands on her waist, using his fingers to gently caress her sides. After her slow kiss, she gave him a small and soft peck on his lips before pulling away. Riley looked down at her with a slight grin.

"What was all _that_ for, babe?" He asked quietly. Cindy did a little shrug.

"I dunno. Just wanted to let you know that I love you." She flashed a tiny smile up at him. Riley's grin widened as he shook his head at her.

"Girl, you are so…."

"Cute?" Cindy suggested.

"How bout you sit your cute ass down and eat this food 'fore it gets cold?" He replied with a smirk. Cindy stuck her tongue out at him in response. She was ready to turn when Riley stopped her; lifting his hand to her face, he used his index finger to tilt her chin up and plant one more peck on her lips. When Cindy opened her eyes after his tender kiss, she met his kind ones, gazing at her with affection.

"Love you too, baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

The rest of their day at the mall had gone great. They had a nice lunch, pointedly _ignoring_ lustful stares from other girls checking out Riley and interested glances from guys admiring Cindy (okay, that's not true at all. More than once, they both had to utter the familiar phrase, "the _FUCK_ y'all lookin' at?"). After, they'd both gone back and worked the second half of their jobs. Dean and Red continued to pester Riley about Cindy throughout work, much to his annoyance… okay, that wasn't exactly true either. Surprisingly… Riley didn't necessarily _mind_ talking about Cindy. He was proud of his woman and proud that they were together. It felt only natural that he wanted to express why he was happy with her. But he only shared certain details with Dean. Red was dreamin' if he thought Riley was going to confide in him about her. So the nigga could rag on him for the rest of his life? Reezy didn't think so.

At 5:30, Riley got off, met Cindy at the gym, and the two of them left the mall to go home. Riley couldn't drive there fast enough. He wanted Granddad to be _gone_ by the time he got there. But no such luck. The man was sitting in his recliner, an annoyed expression on his face as he glanced at Riley walk into the living room.

"That dumbass scheduled us for a late flight so we get there early in the morning. The cab's gettin' us around 10."

"Seriously?" Riley deadpanned.

"Don't look so sad to see your Granddaddy leave!"

Whatever. Riley made the best of it. He'd even made a big dinner for the three of them; he'd cooked off the last of the steaks in the fridge, accompanied it with some baked potatoes, asparagus, and even some dinner rolls ("Why you actin' like this is my last meal, _Riley_?" Granddad had commented at the table).

Time seemed to tick by _painfully_ slow.

"What are you doing?" Cindy giggled at 10:16 PM. She and Riley were in his room, hanging out while Granddad was _still_ downstairs, waiting for Tom's slow ass.

"Just puttin' on some music, bay." Riley grinned as he slid the mixed CD he made into his stereo. He set it to play on shuffle before stepping inside his closet. Cindy laughed again when she saw him exit with his basketball net. "I dunno what's so funny. I told you we were gonna play. Which means you need to get ready to lose all that." He gestured to the clothes on her body.

"Not happenin'." She stated as she watched him quickly hook the net onto the back of his closet door. "But humor me. What happens if I lose?"

Riley turned and smirked at her, slowly sauntering over to her. "What happens to you?" He repeated, causing her to nod. Riley snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You gonna have to slide your little ass into that piece I like." He whispered in her ear.

"You want me to put on a show for you?" Cindy asked innocently as Riley nuzzled his face into her neck and rubbed his hands down her hips.

"Mmm-hm." He hummed as he planted a kiss.

"You want me to _dance_ for you?" She chuckled when Riley made a rumbly noise against her at that. "Ooh, somebody's excited."

"You don't even know how excited I am." Riley murmured before lifting his face from her neck and moving in for a kiss. It was true; he could barely contain his excitement. His thoughts wandered as he thought about all the fun they could have. He was talkin' whipped cream, chocolate sauce, candy, blindfolds, handcuffs, games, pictures (_especially_ of her in that lingerie), and so much _more_-

"Riley! I'm ready to leave!"

And just like that, Riley pulled back from Cindy and gave her the happiest look before grabbing her hand, hurrying out of the room, and dashing down the hallway and down the stairs. Granddad was near the door, an eyebrow raised.

"Wow, y'all are fast." He commented with a smirk.

"Lemme help you with that bag right quick." Riley was all smiles as he let go Cindy's hand to take the luggage from his grandfather. The man shook his head at him as Riley grabbed the handle and quickly rolled it outside, off the porch, and down the pathway to the waiting cab. Tom was sitting in the backseat and leaning out the window.

"Hey there, Riley!" He waved happily.

"Whaddup, nigga?" He responded with a head nod as he lifted the bag into the popped trunk. Not even Tom was annoying him tonight. He closed the lid and turned to see Granddad and Cindy making their way to the cab.

"Come on, Robert! Hop in and let's blow this pop stand! In a BIG way! Ha-ha-hah!" Tom called from the window with his corny-ass laugh.

Riley grinned as he approached Granddad, who slowly turned his head to him as if he was having second thoughts.

_Oh heelllll no._

"Well nigga, you have a good time. Stay away from the Cristal, win some cash, meet some bitches, and do _you_." Riley said easily, giving a few pounds to Granddad's limp fist. "Oh yeah, and gimme your keys."

"Boy, what the hell? I'm not givin' you my house keys." He snapped.

"Aiight, just don't try to come back early like last time. I can't be held responsible for what you walk in on." Riley shrugged while Cindy whacked him lightly.

"_Last_ time?" Tom asked, confused.

"Have a great time, Granddad." Cindy intercepted, ignoring Tom's question as she hugged the man beside her. "We'll miss you!"

"Awwwww… now we both _know_ that's a lie, Cutie-Pie." He smirked as he pulled back, causing Cindy to giggle.

"Bye, G." Riley smiled before putting a hand on his back to guide him.

"I can walk my damn self, the hell off me!" Granddad snapped again, jerking away from Riley.

"Just tryna help, nigga." He snickered.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Granddad shook his head as he walked around to the other side of the cab. He looked over the roof as he stared back at them. "Bye, you two. Have fun and _behave_ yourselves."

Riley and Cindy both smiled back. No chance of _that_ happening.

They waved as Granddad finally got into the cab and it slowly began to pull off. They watched until it turned down at the corner on the end of the street. Then Riley turned and grinned at Cindy. She looked up at him innocently.

"So… what do you wanna do? You wanna watch a movie… do a game on your Xbox… ooh, maybe play a game of checkers-"

"I'll _show_ you what the hell I wanna do, girl!" Riley laughed, making Cindy squeal as he turned to chase her up the pathway and into the house. He gave her more time as he had to pause to shut and lock the door behind him. Then he quickly bounded up the stairs and went to his room. He grinned to see Cindy sitting in the middle of his bed. She smiled at him as he slowly made his way over and climbed onto it.

"You found me." She said quietly, eyes on his.

"I've _gotchu_, baby." He replied before placing his lips on her in a soft kiss. He slowly intensified it as he eased her down onto her back, comfortably settling himself on top of her as he kissed her, sweet thoughts running through his mind as he heard the music in the background.

_Whenever I'm near you  
>My love just comes down<br>Whenever I see you  
>I just want you around<br>Cause I wanna feel you  
>All through the day and the night<br>Whenever I'm near you  
>It feels like bedtime<em>

"I love you, Cindy." He murmured against her lips. The craziest thing was that he barely even _realized_ he said it. It just came out, so natural. He felt her grin against him before slightly pulling back to look at him.

"Yeah?" She smiled, gazing up at him. Riley stared into her pretty eyes as he gently caressed the side of her face. He nodded slowly as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you, baby." He whispered before moving to her cheek. "I love you… I love you." He whispered one last time before his lips were back on hers, kissing her softly with passion.

"_Mmm_… I love you too." Cindy murmured against him as he continued to kiss her.

The thoughts resumed in Riley's head as they laid there together. It was then that Riley really thought about just how _much_ he loved Cindy. He was _sprung_, and he knew it. Completely head-over-heels for her. He was _in love_. He already knew that Cindy was going to be his future wife; he could picture it clearly in his mind. He was going to start a family with this girl. She was going to be the mother of the children he would someday have. He was going to be with her for the rest of his life.

Cindy was all he needed.

And he was going to need her in his life forever.

* * *

><p>…We've got one more chapter coming, kids. Then… that's it… for now…. :)<p>

Hope you enjoyed. Kelly wasn't originally slated to be in the last chapter, but I eventually changed my mind. This chapter was all about tying up some loose ends. I couldn't end the story without the girl paying what she owed. And I know you were all hyped about that scene ;)

Disclaimers: I don't own any copyright to _The Show Goes On_ by Lupe Fiasco (I thought this was the perfect song. Kinda set the mood for this being one of the last chapters, huh?), the movie _Madagascar_, the 3rd sequel, or the quote ("Just smile and wave, boys… smile and wave!"), McDonald's or any of their products, Facebook, Barbie, "thisshitcray" is played off "that shit cray" from _Niggas In Paris_ by Jay-Z & Kanye West (don't own), Nike Jordans, Chick-fil-A, Taco Bell, Quiznos or any of their products, Cristal, Xbox, Bedtime by Usher, or any other clothing, product, food, sound, letter, or word that I don't own. :)

**Random PS:** If you like Sonic the Hedgehog, my friend DeLorean Hedgehog is doing a crossover story of one titled _Back To The Blur Part I. _Check it out :)

Well… I'm off to work on this epilogue! Also gonna work more on… the deleted scene ;) I actually might try to get that out just before this last chapter just so I can let you know in the author's note that it's up :)

My readers and reviewers are simply AMAZING. You already know this. You guys are really the ones that make all this possible by encouraging me with new and better chapters. So thank _you_. You make my day :)

I'll be back soon, ladies and gents. I'mma get to _work_. Stay tuned for that "last" chapter ;)

~Schweetie


	35. Epilogue: The End Is Never The End

"The end," my children… is unfortunately here.

Chins up! Don't be lookin' all glum when I'm sending out thank-you's:

OroginalBoondocks: aww, thank you so much! :) hahah, oh you know C-Murph hasn't changed! ;)lmao, Red and Dean do need a life. but they love messin' with Riley's too much! XD thanks so much for the review! :)

bunnybabe247: hahaha, I'm glad you liked the _Madagascar_ quote! I love that movie and the penguins too! :) oh, Riley and Cindy get serious in a minute when the other is threatened :) and thanks, I do try to capture the sweet side of their relationship, even Riley's. thanks so much for the review! :)

tierrayaoi: aw thanks, I'm glad you like the chapter and find Riley & Cindy still cute! :) thanks for the review!

Paige1292: haha, I'm glad you thought it was epic! :D you already know Cindy's still a G! she whooped Kelly's ass! she was through with dat stupid hoe! it had to be done! XD lol, Red is so silly. I love writing for him. he for real is always ready to tattle on Riley for no reason though! lmao :) hahah, we already know Riley would be that overly protective (*cough* JEALOUS) boyfriend. I felt a lil bad for Donovan too, but at least he didn't act like a jerk. he was understanding:) hahah, oh Riley was like, "nah, this old nigga gots to GO." he wasn't havin' it! yay, I'm glad you still find them cute! and awwwww, you will not cry! I won't make it sad, I promise ;) but yeah, you gonna have to settle for the sexy Riley of FFBS ;) thanks so much for your review! enjoooyyy! :D

anon: yaayy, you liked a lot of things in last chapter! that makes me happy:) "Enjoyed Robert calling Cindy cutie-pie way more than I probably should have." lmaaaaaooo! freaaaaakkkk! ;) thanks so much for the review! :D PS: you were the 500th reviewer! *balloons and confetti fall from sky* thaaankk yoooouu! :D

Sodakandy: glad you liked most of the chapter minus the fighting scene. regarding that, ehh what can I say? I feel like that had to happen. it was inevitable. Kelly not only disrespected Cindy, but made a clear pass at Riley after they were already together, tried to harass him, then tried to get him fired, THEN caught an attitude with Cindy at the end. I was just trying to keep it realistic in regards to the characters personalities. I'm not a fighter, but Cindy has _always_ shown to be one from the episodes of Boondocks (look at _The Fundraiser_. lmao). I can't imagine her changing much. I doubted that she would let the situation slide without a physical altercation, and so I had to put it in. as for Cindy apologizing, I'll have to think about it. honestly, I can't really picture her doing it (it's Cindy) or know when/where/why she would. but I'll think about it more. sorry you didn't like that part, but had to keep it real. thanks for the review

janiyahconnor: haha, I'm really glad you like the story! lmao, you know Cindy's still hood. C-Murph ain't changed XD lol, I love your quote! that's hilarious XD hahahahah, daaamnn, you woulda broadcasted your fight? shit, man! hahah! lol, you're funny. I'm happy you enjoy it :) and thank you for the review! :D

MoneytheChef/MegaMan95: aw, I'm glad you liked the chapter! lmao, you know Cindy ain't changed! still the blackest white girl in town ;) thanks for the review! :D

Cindy Riley love: aww, thank you, I'm glad you like the story! that makes me happy :) thanks so much for the review! :D

SchoolRumble96: yay, I'm glad you liked the chapter! lmao, I'm glad you liked the ass-kickin' too! ;) thanks so much for the review! :D

SexySade: yay, you're back :) I'm glad you enjoyed the last three chapters! haha, aww thanks. I do like having details, but definitely try not to make boring :) lmao, Granddad is so silly. I love writing for that dude :) and hahaha, that was one of my favorite lines by Huey. he can't be dealin' with Riley breathin' all hard in his ear! gay :) and yeeesss, Caesar's chick is from Brooklyn, yo! XD yay, I'm really happy you've liked chapter! hope you enjoy the ending! :) thanks so much for your review! :D

Edgar H. Sutter: yay, I'm glad you liked the last chapter :) and yupp, we're comin' to an end. lol, I couldn't end the story without tying up some loose ends. I knew Cindy deserved an apology from Blake and Donovan had to get the "hint" that Cindy was taken :) and of course, Kelly had to get that ass-kickin'. like I said, this chapter was all about tyin' up those loose ends :) and you'll have to read below and find out! LMAO, I hope you enjoy the ending too :) thanks for the review!

KODfreak: I sense that you will be correct :) thanks for the review! :D

BananaMilkshake97: awww, no worries! it will be okay! I'm glad to see you like the story so much! that makes me really happy :) :) thanks for the review! and keep your head up! it's not the end yet :)

Madame Songstress: lmao, I swear everyone was waitin' on that ass-whoopin'! glad I made it worth the wait! ;) and yes, there's always gotta be an end, right? I'm glad you liked the story! hope you enjoy the epilogue! thanks for the review :)

Jazavelli: lmao, you always make me laugh in your reviews! XD hahah, I'm glad I was able to satisfy you with the ass-kickin'! Kelly definitely deserved it! she done paid what she owed ;) and lmao, Riley definitely needs to work on them "air-tight" promises! XD and yeah, I definitely had to put in Blake apologizing to Cindy before the story ended. I _know_ I had to put in Donovan gettin' the idea about Cindy and Riley. lol! Riley knows he's wrong. kissin' all up on her like a hungry nigga and smackin' her ass in front of everybody. but that's our boy. definitely the jealous, overprotective type. and he just don't care ;) lmaaaaooo, yeeesss! everyone in my fantasy is minty-fresh! ;) hahaha, and yeah. even if they weren't, I still doubt that Riley & Cindy would be ones to care. they in loooovvveee :3 lmao, and you already know that I spoil you guys ;) I'm really glad you've liked the story. pour some of dat liquor (can a homie get a shot?), sit back, and enjoy the epilogue! thanks so much for the review! enjooyyy ;)

DeLorean Hedgehog: haha, I'm glad you found the chapter funny. and yes, Riley does have a lot of respect for Cindy :) lmao, it would be a lil awkward if Granddad walked in on them this weekend! XD but no problem about the ad for your stories :) glad you've enjoyed all the chapters and hope you enjoy this epilogue! :D thanks for the review! :)

razzberry96: (**22**): aww, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Riley's is super sweet for Cindy. and aww, you don't know. things always have a way of changing. your guy friend may surprise you in the end :) thanks so much for the review! :D

Jor-El Smith: aww, I made you drive to work with a smile? as a writer, that's all I can ask for :D dude! déjà vu AGAIN? this ish cray! but I love it. that's super cute about you and your wifeeyyyy! :) and oh, you already know that the white girl is taming Reezy! and why? cuz she's ready to be his wifey ;) so happy you liked the chapter! hope you enjoy this last one! thanks so much for the review! :D

ILoveYou1234567890123: hahahah, don't worry! it will be alright! :) haha, you know that Cindy had to throw down. she wasn't about to let Kelly get away with dat shyiiitt ;) lmaaaoo, I'mma slap both you AND LovinHueyFreeman for steady stayin' on this about the morning kisses! XD Tom will always be a corny-ass nigga. nuff said ;) hahah, I love writing for Red and Dean. I try to make them funny co-workers that would be fun for Riley to deal with ;) so glad that you liked last chapter! hope you enjoy this one! thanks for the review! :D

Guest: aww, thank you so much! that means a lot to me! :) and lmao, thanks. actually, I just posted the deleted scene of Riley & Cindy's night from the hotel. Its titled _**Their Night**_ and is rated M. go check it out! :) thanks so much for the review! :D

LovinHueyFreeman: definitely agree. we's definitely blood. it's the gov'ment tryna keep us down, yo! XD lmaaaooo! dang, you said Candy Land and Disney World though. but Disney World be the happiest place on Earth! and Candy Land can't be too far behind! it's a land… of CANDY! …man, you wack ;P anyywaayys, haha Riley and Cindy are definitely still on that freak status. definitely surpassin' Huey & Jazmine on that level ;) lol, there is NO place for privacy at the workplace. they be all the way up in Reezy's business :) that ass-whoopin' was inevitable. it had to happen. the bitch was crazy and had to get a reality check right quick. don't mess with C-Murph. Or her man. Ever ;) lmaaaoo, Riley was like "BYE." haha, but yup! him and our corny-ass nigga Tom are finally gone and Reezy & Cindy have the house all to themselves ;) lmaaaaooo! you're a horrible influence! got people comin' out the woodwork to sue me for no reason! XD and dang, you suin' me over odd numbers now? bullllshyiiitt, knowin' you, yo ass woulda sued me over an EVEN number! you just LOOK for random-ass reasons! XD but whatevs. ummmm, of COURSE I'm proud of you for updating, lil sis! can't wait to read more of your stories and sue your ass! ;) lmaaoo, but lemme wrap this up by sayin' that I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one, and thaaankk yooouuu for the review! :D

pisceanchic101: (1): aww, I'm glad you liked first chapter so far! (4): lol, when I said lower class, I didn't mean like POOR poor. Granddad said he used the money for the house and stuff from their inheritance or whatever. I think they're about middle class, still much lower than Cindy though; I think her family's RICH rich. lol. and I also meant that Cindy's family is higher as in a ritzier, social class whereas the Freemans are not so much XD (5): lol, glad you liked this chapter. hahah about being emotionally crippled XD (7): oh yeah, Riley knows how to spit the sexy game when he's tryin' ;) so glad you're liking it so far! thanks for the review! :D

jazzyhue20: yay, you're back! I missed you! :) hahahah, you know it had to happen eventually! Cindy doesn't let a bitch go un-smacked! ;) glad I made it worth the wait though. lmaaoo, I know that's right! wipin' everything down! the kitchen, Dorothy, the carpet, everywhere! they some freaks XD lmaaoo, we'll eventually meet Caesar's girl, don't worry! that will be fun :) and hahah, yes Blake had to apologize to Cindy. this chapter was mainly about tying up loose ends, so she deserved that apology. Donovan also had to get the idea that Cindy was already taken. By Reezy ;) I'm happy you liked the chapter! hope you enjoy the epilogue! thanks for the review, girl! :D

Jay-Jay XD : hahah, that's awesome! and yes, of course I know your sis! she's awesome! I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story! thanks so much for reading and reviewing! :D

* * *

><p>PS: Continued thank-you's will be at the bottom of chapter ;)<p>

**PPS: PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT, Y'ALL! The one-shot of Riley & Cindy's night at the hotel is UP! It's titled **_**Their Night**_** and is rated M (for obvious reasons). Hurry up and read it in the event they take it down and lemme know whatchu think! Hope I did it justice XD**

So this is it… we're at the epilogue… wrappin' it up… :) :) :)

Hope you enjoy. And in case you don't read the bottom author's note, just wanna start by sayin' that it's been a pleasure writing for you guys. I've got some pretty awesome readers, so thank you :)

Let's end this ;)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>I always say the absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence…. Well, what I'm saying, is that there are known knowns and that there are known unknowns. But there are also unknown unknowns; things we don't know that we don't know."<br>~Gin Rummy; A Date With The Health Inspector_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Four Weeks Later<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Jazmine's POV<strong>

Jazmine Dubois had no doubt in her mind as she approached the store that beautiful Saturday afternoon. She politely declined the sweet elderly man that offered her a cart as she entered the automated doors. She kept walking past the food section (she reminded herself to pick up some of those peanut butter bars that Huey liked, as much as he tried to deny it; they were disappearing way too quickly), continued by the entertainment section (she _had_ to buy the _Let Me Explain _comedy stand-up before she left; it was finally back in stock), turned left after the kids section (maybe pick up that new doll Jamilah had her eye on), and finally started to slow her pace as approached the department she was there for. She briefly rolled her eyes as she walked down the aisle. She didn't even know why she decided to come. She was only confirming what she already knew. And she _did_ know. She felt it in her gut.

She was pregnant... again.

"I can't believe this." Her best friend spoke from beside her. Jazmine had called Cindy and asked her to pick her up and go with her to Walli-World after revealing her sinking suspicion. "Are you _sure_? You really think that you are?"

Jazmine let out a humorless chuckle as she picked up a pregnancy test. "Let's just say if I was a gambler, I'd bet my next paycheck." Cindy gave her a look. "Yeah. Damn Huey."

"I'm sure it's not _all_ his fault if you are." Cindy replied quietly, picking up a package and reading the back.

"Be_lieve_ me, I know. I'm the one who didn't count my days correctly. Thought I was in the clear… apparently not. Ugghh."

"Have you and Huey ever talked about more kids?"

"We have." Jazmine nodded. "We've both always wanted just two. I just pray that this one will be a boy so I can give him a son and tie myself _up_. I do _not_ want to go through pregnancy a third time."

"You speak like you're so positive."

"Almost 99.9% sure. I just know."

"…How?" Cindy's voice was soft in question.

Jazmine chuckled again. "Once you go through it once, you just know. Like immediately. Everything that happened when I first got pregnant is happening all over again."

"…What _happened_ though? Like what symptoms did you have?" She asked, glancing over at Jazmine.

"The symptoms? Ugh." Jazmine rolled her eyes as she read the back of another box. "The symptoms I had last time are the same exact ones I'm getting now. In the same damn order too." She turned her back to look at the other wall of tests. "Girl, you just start feeling _crappy_. Initially, you just assume your period's coming. You get a little bloaty, a little crampy, so you really don't think much about it. But surprise: it's not what you think it is. First, you just start to feel a little achy. Your back… sometimes a few headaches… ugh, the boobs are the _worst_. Mine feel so freakin' sore, tender, and swollen right now. Then you start to feel tired. And not just tired but _exhausted_. You just feel like lying down… all the time. Some women, like myself, get the _pleasure_ of having nausea come early. Certain smells or foods will turn your stomach in a _minute_ to the point where you're ready to dry heave, possibly even throw up. Fun." Jazmine shuddered, remembering how she'd nearly tossed her cookies in the sink that morning after she made herself some scrambled eggs. Thank _God_ Huey had been out early running errands.

"I haven't vomited yet, but I feel it's just around the corner. That's one of the biggest telltale signs. The next one was one that I missed the first time around. A couple days after conception there's spotting…. I _did_ notice it this time, but didn't want to believe it, you know? Ugh. A few symptoms later proved that it was definitely true though. And of course, the number one sign that you are most likely pregnant?" Jazmine finally found the brand that she had bought last time and grabbed one. "A missed period. And mine are like clockwork; I'm never late. Except for over two years ago… and as of yesterday…." Jazmine sighed as she turned around, still looking down as she read the price on the back. "But yeah. Pregnancy sounds like a dream, right?"

Silence.

"Hey, I've got the ones I need. Let's go." Jazmine finally looked up to see Cindy slightly turned away from her as she continued to hold one of the boxes. She was looking down at it, not turning to face her. "Hell-_LO_? C'mon, what are you-" Jazmine paused when she took in her profile. Cindy was unconsciously biting her lip as she continued to look at the package, her hands clutching it tightly.

"…Cindy…." Jazmine's voice was neutral as she stared at her friend, her eyes slightly widening. Cindy's cheek was pink. "Cin… why are you looking like that? I mean, it's not like you and Riley didn't use protection, right?" She tried to make a little chuckle, but about choked on it when she saw Cindy's cheek pinken even _more_ as she barely turned her head to meet Jazmine's eyes.

Jazmine couldn't help herself as her jaw fell open in shock. _No… way…._

"YOU DIDN'T USE A COND-MMMM!" She was muffled as Cindy jumped to cover her mouth with her hand, dropping the box with a clatter.

"SHHHHH!" Cindy shushed her desperately. Jazmine squealed and finally pulled back, staring at Cindy. Her eyes were wide and nervous as she now brought her hand up to bite her nail. Jazmine popped her own hand over her mouth, not believing it. This was crazy.

"Cindy," She said quietly, finally removing her hand. "How… _why_ didn't you use protection? What were you _thinking_?"

Cindy looked down and scratched her head. "It was three days after my period." She mumbled so low it was almost incoherent.

"What?" Jazmine leaned closer.

"The first time we had sex was about three days after my period." She said louder, lifting her head again. "W-we talked about everything and I dunno… we wanted our first time to be… natural. I-I thought there was no way possible that I could get…." She didn't finish as she trailed off, looking down in shame.

"Noooo, Cindy." Jazmine groaned. "There _is_ no safety zone. Not all women have a 28-day cycle and sometimes irregularity in the cycle just happens. The only way you're _ever_ one hundred percent safe is if you _use protection_."

"I know, I know. And we started using soon after. I got my birth control subscription refilled after I cancelled it a few months ago… long story." She shook her head when Jazmine wrinkled her brow in confusion. "But since then, we _have_ been safe. But… I think it's too late for that now." She ended quietly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"…You really think you are?" Jazmine spoke softly, stepping closer.

Cindy looked at her regrettably before she nodded slowly. "Judging from what you said and how I've been feeling… I think so…. God, I'm so _stupid_." She brought a hand up to cover her eyes.

"Don't say that. You don't know anything for sure yet. Three days after is rare. Really unlikely." Jazmine tried to sound positive. "And don't let me make you nervous. Maybe your period is coming after all-"

"I'm late." Cindy cut her off bluntly. "Four days now." Her hand was still covering her eyes so she missed Jazmine make a face as she shifted her jaw.

"Um… okaayy…. Well, that doesn't necessarily _mean_ that you are-"

"Jazmine," Cindy said exasperatedly as she pulled her hand from her face, giving her a look. "Stop sugarcoating. I think I am… _fuck_." Jazmine was silent as Cindy furiously ran a hand through her hair. "God-_DAMMIT! _ This is fuckin' _horrible_, Jazz. What if I _am_ pregnant? We just got together. We're already living paycheck to paycheck to try and get money to help his grandfather with rent. Riley's finishing _college_ this fall. _And_ he's trying to save up money for that place he wants to get for his studio. If I'm pregnant it's going to fuck up everything… and what the FUCK are you _looking_ at?" Cindy whipped her head and snapped at the woman who was freely staring at her as she passed. "Take yo damn tampons and get the fuck away from me before I shove them down your THROAT!"

"Cindy!" Jazmine hissed, grabbing Cindy by the arm and pulling her around to face her after she had tried to take a step. "Walk away. Just walk away." She told the woman over Cindy's shoulder, still keeping her hands on her friend so she wouldn't turn back. The woman just huffed and stormed off down the aisle. Jazmine rolled her eyes before looking back to Cindy, her hands still holding her arms.

"Cin… _breathe_. You don't know for sure. Don't start thinking ahead and do _not_ start panicking just yet."

Cindy exhaled before answering. "Jazz, what if I am?"

"What if you're not?" Jazmine countered, giving her arm a squeeze. Cindy blinked at her, her blue eyes not just looking sad, but scared.

"…But what if I _am_?" Her voice that had been loud and angry a few moments ago was now as meek as a mouse.

Jazmine sighed before releasing her arms and bending down to retrieve the box that she dropped. Then she rose up and offered it to Cindy to take.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there." She answered quietly as she placed the box in her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

"Okay, when I said you should take the test, I didn't mean _right_ now."

"I _have_ to do it now."

"…In the Walli-World bathroom?"

"Shh." Cindy hushed her as she followed Jazmine into the restroom. She was relieved to see that there was a lock on the door, which she quickly cranked after she noticed that there was no one in the four stalls. "Okay, come on."

"You're sure you wanna do this now?" Jazmine asked, carefully watching Cindy as she pulled the newly purchased items from the plastic bag. "Why don't you just wait?"

"Why delay it, Jazz?" Cindy mumbled, already ripping open one of the boxes. "Whether I take it now or in a couple hours, the result is not going to change." She sighed as she obtained both tests from the package. "So we just pee on the stick and wait then?" Cindy asked as she handed Jazmine one.

"Yes," She replied as she slowly took it, continuing to watch her as she started to move to one of the stalls.

"Two lines for positive and one for negative, right?"

"Yeah…. Cindy?" Jazmine stopped her right as she was closing her door.

"What?"

Jazmine's eyes were filled with concern as she stared at her friend. "It's _going_ to be alright either way… you know that, right?"

Cindy exhaled again before she gave a light nod. "Yeah."

"Could be worse. You could be about to take this test while both you and your boyfriend are at college together away from home."

"…And dread the possibility of breaking the news to an overprotective father?" Cindy cracked a grin.

"_Exactly_." Jazmine let out a small giggle. Then she gave her a half smile. "Either way, Cindy… everything's going to be fine."

Cindy nodded again. "Okay." She spoke quietly. Jazmine gave her another tiny grin before moving to go into the stall beside her. Cindy closed the door and locked it before turning to face the toilet.

_Oh boy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Week Ago<strong>_

"_Uggghhh." Cindy groaned as she exited her car that Thursday evening. It was 6:20 and she had just gotten back from work. Her day had been annoying as hell; Riley had been off so she didn't have anyone to eat lunch with, she was tired all throughout her training, got a killer headache midway through, and had gotten stuck in a mile-long line of traffic when she was leaving work. All she wanted to do the entire day was to just go _home_. She didn't feel well at _all_._

"_Hey, I'm back." Cindy called as she entered the foyer and closed the door behind her. She heard footsteps as she locked the door before she turned back around. A smile finally appeared on her face when she saw her boyfriend approaching from the kitchen._

"_There she is. Hey, baby." Riley grinned before he leaned down to kiss her, giving her a tight hug at the same time. Cindy sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was nice to come home to this sort of greeting. He gave her lips one last peck before he pulled back. "Where you been, babe? Granddad's gonna have dinner ready in like five minutes."_

"_Traffic." She rolled her eyes after they parted, rubbing her upper chest that was apparently achy from her exercise. "Where's Jamilah?"_

"_Playin' in her room. What's up with you though, bay? You look tired." He noted, giving her a look._

"_I _am_ tired. My day was long as hell. You know it's bad when I took the extra time to take a shower after."_

"_Here. Drop your shit and come sit down, girl." He gave her a half-grin as he took the bag from her and tossed it in the corner. Then he guided her to the living room, pulling her down to the couch. "Tell me bout your day, babe. You miss me or somethin'?" He grinned, lifting her legs onto his lap._

"_Oh, of _course_." Cindy smirked. "Ooooh… boy, you don't have to do all that." She smiled, feeling heavenly as Riley started to gently massage her left foot._

"_Hush. Just lean back and tell me what's up." It was his turn to smirk as he applied more pressure. Cindy sighed as she eased back on the couch comfortably._

"_Nothin's really up. Work was just a pain in the ass today."_

"_Why?"_

"_I dunno. I was exhausted all day. Then I got a headache in the afternoon that hurt like hell. It was just awful. I almost punched Frank earlier for sayin' I was off my game today."_

"_Want me to go smack-a-bitch?" Riley suggested._

"_No, silly." She giggled. "He was just playin' in his own asshole-ish way. Pissed me off though. I was just _not_ feelin' it today."_

"_You need to unwind, babe. Release some of that tension." Riley smirked, slowly rubbing a hand up her bare calf._

"_And how _ever_ will I do that?" Cindy played dumb, biting her lip when Riley rubbed the sensitive area on the back of her knee._

"_I can think of a few ways." His voice was dangerously husky as his eyes skimmed over her body in her tank top and shorts. Cindy gave him a look as he started to move her legs from his lap and shift his position._

"_Reezy, Jamilah's right upstairs and your Granddad's in the kitchen. Noo, boy!" She was weakly fighting her smile as Riley had moved to go on top of her, settling himself between her legs as he lowered down on her._

"_I ain't doin' nothin', bay." He innocently grinned right in front of her face. "I just wanna give my girl a lil kiss." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers. Cindy chuckled into it as his tongue slipped into her mouth, giving her a hot kiss that practically made her forget about her terrible day._

"_Mm… boy, _that_ didn't feel like no kiss." She blushed as she whispered, referring to how Riley had just grinded against her._

"_It kinda was." He replied, moving his lips to her ear._

"_How so?"_

"_Cuz," He took his time as he nibbled on her lobe. "My dick wanted to give dat sweet lil puss its own version of a kiss." He whispered into her ear sexily. Cindy shivered, feeling warm in various regions of her body._

"_Boy… you need to stop."_

"_You really want me to stop?" He sounded like he was smirking as he gave her another dry-hump. "I don't think you do." He spoke again after her stifled moan._

"_Reezyy…."_

"_Shhh." He shushed her before he placed his mouth over hers in a heated kiss. Cindy sighed and brought her hand up to run over his braids. God, he was trouble. But damn if she wasn't addicted as-_

"_Unca Reezy!"_

_Riley immediately tore his lips away from hers at the sound of his niece's voice. They disconnected just in time as Jamilah strolled into the living room._

"_Ayyy, what's up, baby?" He said loudly with a twitchy smile. Cindy's heartbeat was pounding from the surprise as she put on a big smile for the child._

"_Nothin'. Hi, Aunt Cindy!" Jamilah smiled at her._

"_Hey, sweetie." She replied as normally as possible. Jamilah looked at her before her eyes shifted to Riley's, then back to hers again. Cindy's face felt warm under her scrutiny._

"_What are you doing?" She asked innocently._

Dammit_._

"_Umm, we were just… what exactly _were_ you doing, Uncle Reezy?" Cindy turned and focused on Riley, who gave her a slight glare in return._

"_Uhhh, what was _I _doin'?" He repeated, now uncomfortable to be put on the spot in their current position. "Uhh, I was… I waaasss keepin' yo aunt warm! Yeah, yeah, dat's it." Cindy gave him a look at his weak answer. "Aunt Cindy was cold and there ain't no blanket down here, Mila. I was just snuggling up with her to keep her nice and cozy. Ain't dat right?" He grinned at Cindy before giving her cheek a cute nuzzle, causing her to giggle._

"_Riiigghtt." She smiled over to Jamilah as Riley gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek before pulling back. "I'm feeling _much_ warmer now, thank you. Let's go eat."_

"_Yeah!" Jamilah smiled widely, clearly hungry. She turned and scurried out of the room, her tiny footsteps sounding in the hallway._

_Cindy squealed as Riley surprised her with a bite on her neck. "Ow, boy!"_

"_Dat was for puttin' me on blast! That wasn't even right, girl!" He told her as he rose off her._

"_You started the entire thing by getting on top so I don't wanna hear it!" Cindy shot back, giving him a light shove as she leaned up. Riley smirked and looped his arms around her waist as they were now in a halfway sitting up position._

"_I'll be on top first tonight, baby. Then you can have a turn if you want."_

_Damn, it was hard to resist him._

_Cindy just stuck her tongue out at him. Riley grinned before flicking out his tongue quickly to touch his to hers. She laughed as she nudged him back and off the couch. She laughed again when he smacked her behind as he followed her out into the hall, making their way into the kitchen._

_**Later That Same Night**_

Uggghh. That honey-glazed chicken is _not_ sitting right with my stomach. _Cindy thought, holding her belly as she rolled away from Riley in bed. It was past midnight; Jamilah had gone home, Granddad was sleeping, Riley was out _cold_, and Cindy _should've_ been cuddled up right against him, asleep as well._

_But this wasn't the case._

The **fuck**?_ She thought as she immediately sat straight up in bed, feeling something unpleasant course through her body. And before she knew it, she was out of bed, hands covering her mouth as she darted out of the room, down the hall, and into the bathroom. She had just managed to push the door shut and practically dive to the toilet before she dumped the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. After she was through, she shuddered as she rested her head against the side. Her throat stung, her eyes were now watery, and her stomach still felt extremely jumpy. What the hell was going ON? _

_The entire thing made no sense to her. For one thing, Granddad was the best uncertified cook in Woodcrest. All his creations were flawless and he had never _once_ made any dish that was less than perfection. How could his dinner possibly flip her stomach the way it did? And even if he _did_ somehow make a mistake or the meat wasn't cooked all the way or what_ever_, why was she the only one who got sick? That didn't make sense. Another thing was that Cindy rarely _ever_ vomited. The only times she did was when she overdid it with the alcohol, and she hadn't done _that_ since her junior year of college. She'd never once thrown up because of something she'd eaten. Nothing was adding up to Cindy._

This is fuckin' ridiculous right now. _Cindy thought, her brain continuing to process things while she rested next to the toilet, still trying to catch her breath. _It can't be the food. There's no _way_ it's the food. I wouldn't be the only one feelin' like this. Maybe I just caught a bug. That would explain why I've been so tired and sore and shitty. What _other_ possible explanation could there be to me puking…?

_And then Cindy's eyes snapped open as she _did_ think of one more possible reason… that would also explain her recent conditions…._

…Oh boy…

* * *

><p>"Are you scared?" Cindy asked Jazmine quietly. They were squatting down and leaning against the wall as they waited for the result. They left their tests to rest on the sinks, Cindy's on the left and Jazmine's on the right.<p>

"I know you've already gone through pregnancy and everything… but are you still scared?" She asked, looking at her. Jazmine thought about it before answering.

"Yes and no." She began slowly. "Yes for a few reasons. One being that pregnancy is scary no matter _how_ many times you go through it. I had complications during labor, so I guess I'm a little nervous about that happening again. The other reason is just because this wasn't planned, y'know? I _do_ want another baby with Huey, but it's like we _just_ got to where we're both comfortable. Huey finally got that teaching position back at the U of Maryland that he wanted, I just moved up one position at my job, Jamilah's doing well... we all are _just_ starting to get it together. An unplanned pregnancy will just be another twist and we'll have to go back to making changes… again." She shrugged a shoulder.

"Why _aren't_ you scared then?"

"Well… just because I know that we're going to be okay regardless. Huey's already a great father. We both have a beautiful daughter already. We've got support from my parents, Granddad, Caesar, Uncle Riley and Aunt Cindy of _course_," she grinned, nudging her with her arm. "And I dunno. If we've got our family there for us, why else do we need to be scared for?" She smiled. Cindy blinked at her with a grin.

"I think I speak for Uncle Riley and I both when I say… nigga, you gay." She snickered when Jazmine whacked her and giggled.

"You've been hanging out with him _way_ too much!" Cindy shrugged, still smirking. Then Jazmine bumped her arm again.

"Hey," Her laughter was gone even though she continued to smile faintly at her. "No matter what those results say, you don't need to be scared either, Cin. Riley loves you and is never going to leave you, Granddad cares about you, and you've got all of us… even Huey," She paused to giggle again. "If you _are_, Cindy… we're going to get through this together."

Cindy nodded with a smile before leaning to nudge her head into Jazmine's before resting it on her shoulder. "Thanks, Jazz."

"Always, bestie."

They waited for a few more minutes before Jazmine checked the clock on her phone. "It's time."

Together, they rose from the ground and walked slowly to the opposite wall of sinks. Cindy kept her eyes on her reflection as she approached them. Even in the mirror she could see how shaky she was as she drew nearer. Her eyes were a mix of anxiousness, uncertainty, and fear. Mainly fear of the unknown. She drew in a deep breath as she reached the sink with Jazmine. She made eye contact with her in the mirror before they both glanced down, placed their hands around their tests, and lifted them high to reveal their results.

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

"Ed. For the last damn time, no I am _not_ going to Dominican Republic with y'all." Riley said firmly before taking another swig of his beer.

"Oh c'mon, Riley! Stop bein' such a pussy! Why ain'tchu wanna go with your niggas?" Ed the III complained in his loud-ass voice. He, Riley, and Gin Rummy were currently chilling that Saturday at Granddad's house. Riley lounged on one couch while his two friends sat side-by-side on the other.

"Be_cause_, Ed! I told you the last time I went on vacation with y'all that I ain't ever doin' it again!"

"WHY?"

"Cuz everytime y'all wanna hang out, _especially_ when you wanna actually go somewhere, you end up robbin' someone, shootin' someone, or destroyin' some type of shit! You always gotta turn somethin' into some sideline criminal event!"

"Ah, that ain't true." Rummy brushed off with the wave of his hand. Riley gave him a look.

"What the hell happened the last time we all went on vacation together, nigga? Last year to Haiti?"

"Uh, I don't remember, I was havin' too much fun. Which part?" Rummy scratched the front of his head near his bandana.

"We got arrested… _and_ shot at!"

"I ain't remember dat either." Ed shook his head.

"Don't play stupid, nigga! If y'all hadn't been tryin' to kidnap that damn celebrity who was down there helpin' them kids at the orphanage-"

"Oh, _I_ know whatchu talkin' bout now! Man, that was just a minor setback." Rummy dismissed.

"_Setback_? You _kidnapped_ an ORPHAN!"

"By ACCIDENT, nigga! It was dark that night!" Riley gave him the craziest look at his defense.

They were _still_ two drunken psychopaths.

"And we got out of it, didn't we? I paid our way out the jail. And it ain't like a bullet pierced the skin or nothin'." Ed continued.

"Y'all had on bulletproof vests… that each had over ten bullets in them by the time we got outta there."

"Shuddup!" Ed snapped. "It was a setback! We all got out alive! Nobody died… not one of _us_ anyway." Riley shook his head. "'Sides, I'm Ed _Wuncler_. Nobody can't do nothin' to us!"

"Yeah, in _Woodcrest_, Ed! Cuz yo granddad owns this entire town. Out of this state and out of this country nobody knows who the hell Wuncler is. They'll light yo ass up and ask questions later, you try any dumb shit! Naw, man. Y'all gonna have to go without me. I'm tryna get home in one piece, ya dig?"

"Man, you soft!" Ed snapped, slamming his bottle of beer down. Riley rolled his eyes at his outburst while Rummy just shook his head.

"Riley's just tryna stay in one piece for White Girl."

"Oh what-_eva_, nigga." Riley snorted with a smirk.

"Who? Oh, _C-Murph_?" Ed raised an eyebrow with a grin. "Aw yeah, I forgot you was tappin' that. Respect, nigga."

"Yeah, yeah, dumbasses." He gave them both an eyeroll. "It ain't just about her. I got a niece and an unstable old man to take care of too, so chill with dat."

"Oh yeah, Lil Bit." Rummy grinned.

"Yup."

"…But we all know that it's mostly about the pussy, right?" Riley couldn't help but snicker as he threw up his middle finger at Ed. He cracked up. "Ahhhhh, it is, he know it is!"

"Shut _up_, nigga. Y'all need some lives, for _real_."

"Shit, we already _got_ the life! I'm rich… bitch!" Ed tossed up both his middle fingers with a cocky smirk. Riley just blinked at him before taking another gulp of his beer.

"Right." He commented before tilting his head back.

_Ding-dong._

Riley groaned as he pulled the bottle from his lips. He set it down before rising from the couch to go to the door. Right as he reached the hallway, the doorknob jiggled before it turned, the door opening to reveal Huey.

"Nigga, what the fuck?" Riley snapped. "Either bust in like you always do or knock at the door and _wait_. Don't knock and wait til I get all the way to the door to walk in! What kinda shit, nigga?"

Huey just blinked at him. "Noted." Was all he said before moving past Riley to go into the living room. Riley rolled his eyes as he followed his brother back into the room.

"Ayyy, whaddup Huey?" Ed greeted loudly. Rummy lifted his hand up in a half-wave. Huey only gave them both a slight head nod before he walked by to take a seat in Granddad's recliner.

"Why you here for, nigga? And where's the baby at?" Riley asked, moving back to his spot on the couch.

"Sarah and Tom have Jamilah for the day. And as of now, I'm not sure why I'm here. Jazmine told me to come." Riley furrowed his brow at him. _The fuck?_

"Oooh, yo, yo, yo! I just remembered somethin' since you brought up the kid!" Ed cut in obnoxiously, turning to Huey. He already had a look on his face that said that he wasn't in the mood. But Ed missed the warning, clearly.

"So look, Huey. Me and Rummy is goin' to the Dominican in a few days. But we want a couple bitches to tag along with us for the plane ride there. We was wonderin' if we could sorta borrow Lil Bit for a few hours. We'd just take her to some store or restaurant or somethin'. I heard that bitches _love_ when they see niggas with a baby. And yours is so cute it'd be a wrap. The first two bitches passin' by would be all _over_ us the minute they saw us with the kid." He spoke so easily as if this was the best idea he'd ever come up with.

Riley face-palmed himself at his friend's stupidity before turning to Huey in slight fear. His brother's eyes were wide and fierce as they stared at the clueless Wuncler.

"We'll feed her when we out with her. Kids like fried chicken, right?"

_Shit. _Riley thought as he saw Huey sit up more in his chair.

"Wuncler…." He began slowly, leaning forward. His voice was eerie, like the calm before a storm. "If you _ever_… even _attempt_ to take my daughter somewhere… I swear on your _life_-"

"Ohkaaayyy, so I think it's time y'all get goin'." Riley cut in quickly, rising from the couch and gesturing for them to move. "Go, go, go, he's gonna kill you in yo sleep!" Riley hissed to Ed, who looked almost frozen by Huey's icy stare. Riley had to shove him out of his chair and Rummy started to drag him to the door.

"We'll see you later, Riley." Rummy said, still towing Ed along.

"I think I about shit myself." Riley heard him mumble as he exited. He rolled his eyes before closing the door behind him. He walked back into the living room and was confused to see Huey resting an elbow on his leg, his head leaned down as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. Why the hell did he look so stressed?

* * *

><p><strong>Huey's POV<strong>

**15 Minutes Ago**

**From Jazmine:**_** Hi sweetie. Where r u?**_

**To Jazmine:**_** Home. Where did you and Cindy go?**_

**From Jazmine:**_** Just hangin out. Um, would u mind goin 2 Granddad's?**_

**To Jazmine:**_** … Why?**_

**From Jazmine:**_** Bcuz me & Cindy will be closer 2 town soon. We just want 2 meet u both at his place w/ Riley.**_

**To Jazmine:**_** … Again… why?**_

**From Jazmine:**_** Baby plz. Stop being silly.**_

**To Jazmine:**_** I'm not going until you tell me why.**_

**From Jazmine:**_** I just have something to tell you okaayyy?**_

**To Jazmine:**_** … Which is?**_

**From Jazmine:**_** I said tell u both. At the same time. So get to Riley's. Love you, bye:)**_

**To Jazmine:**_** What the hell is going on, Jazmine? Stop acting mysterious and answer me.**_

She hadn't answered him.

* * *

><p>"Nigga, what the hell's wrong witchu?" Riley snapped Huey out of his thoughts. He slowly opened his eyes and glared at his younger brother.<p>

"Nothing. Just trying to figure out why I'm here." He muttered lowly, removing his hand from his head and rising from the chair. "Is there more beer in the fridge?" He asked, moving towards the door. Riley gave him a surprised look, turning to walk with him down the hall.

"You _drinkin'_ today, nigga?"

"It's called being thirsty."

"You call being thirsty a glass of water. You only drink when somethin's goin' on, nigga." Riley gave him a suspicious look out of the corner of his eye.

Hmm, maybe his brother was getting more perceptive.

Huey shrugged before approaching the refrigerator, opening the door, and reaching in to grab a Budweiser. When he turned, Riley was still watching him with his arms crossed. "So?" He asked expectedly.

"So _what_, Riley?"

"Why you drinkin'? What's goin' on?"

Honestly? Huey had no idea. All he _did_ know was that Jazmine was acting strange. And that bothered him. Especially when she played the avoidance and evasion game. Not only hadn't he seen her, almost at all today in fact, but she was evading his questions. She tried to be so smooth about it, but Huey could always tell when she was hiding something. When he had asked her where she was, she'd only responded that she was hanging out. Yes she had answered him, but that hadn't been what he asked. She was slick.

Something was definitely up. And whatever it was didn't sit right with Huey.

"I already told you. I don't know. Jazmine just told me to come by here. She said that she has something to tell us." He said before snapping off the cap. Riley raised an eyebrow as he watched his brother take a sip.

"She got somethin' to tell us?" He repeated in question.

"That's what she told me." Huey responded, beginning to walk back to the living room. After a few steps, he heard Riley start walking behind him.

"Maybe she's tellin' us that she slept with Usher when the girls went to that concert last Saturday." Huey whipped around to glare at him. Riley gave him an innocent look. "What? I'm just sayin'… you know she loves that dude." Huey just shook his head and rolled his eyes hard before turning back to walk into the living room.

"Sarah would be pissed as fuck, yo." Riley continued, following Huey in and plopping down on the couch. "What if they got in some mommy-daughter catfight or some shit? Ooh boy, that'd be so gangsta! Dat shit would be up on YouTube in a _minute_!" He snickered. Huey just stared at him.

_How_ were they related?

"But fuck, man." Riley's voice all the sudden turned somber. "What if her AND Cindy slept with Usher? What if they had a threesome with him at that concert? On some _Love In This Club_ level?" He asked these questions aloud, so serious. "…Fuck it, let's go find dat nigga right now!" Riley snapped, leaping from the couch at the crazy imaginations running through his head.

"Riley!" Huey barked. "You're jumping to insane conclusions! Just calm down! Damn." Huey rolled his eyes before taking another swig of his beer. His brother took a breath as he sank back down into his seat.

"You right, you right. Lemme just calm the hell down." He picked up his abandoned bottle from the coffee table and tossed it back.

"I _know_ I'm right. Chill. Besides… they ain't crazy." He let out a smirk. Riley snickered.

"True dat. 'Sides, Cindy would never trade up. She ride-or-die for life."

"So glad we sorted _that_ out."

"Whateva. I just wanna know what the hell's _so_ important."

Huey shrugged silently as he swallowed another gulp of his beer. "How _is_ Cindy, by the way?" Not that he cared. He just wanted to start a conversation to pass the time. And he knew Riley could probably go on and on about her forever.

"The two of us be _good_, nigga. Real good." He grinned, leaning back more in his seat. "I never told you about dat weekend Granddad left-"

"Because I told _you_ that I didn't _want_ to know. Still don't." Huey cut him off immediately.

"Dang nigga, it's like that? You don't wanna know about how _good_ it was when we did it in the-"

"Riley, I will hurl this bottle at your head. And I won't miss." He glared at his brother when all he did was snicker.

"Whateva, hater…. The kitchen was on point though." He laughed when Huey about choked on his drink. The _last_ thing he needed was a visual of his younger brother and his white girlfriend going at it in the place where they ate. Disgusting.

"Can we move past this before I vomit, please?" Huey muttered, giving Riley another death glare. He rolled his eyes in return.

"Whateva. But speakin' of Cindy, she ain't been feelin' too hot for the past couple days."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. I think she's sick or somethin'. For almost two weeks now she just hasn't been herself." Huey raised an eyebrow as he listened. "She been gettin' these bad migraines," He began. Huey's eyebrow raised a little higher at that, and it was as if he heard a voice in the back of his head speaking to him.

_Jazmine's been having headaches too_. He thought.

"She been sore on her back and neck a little… you know a nigga got that massage in for her," Riley added with a smirk, but Huey wasn't paying attention.

_Jazmine's been sore too. _He thought about how she had been groaning a little when she'd lifted Jamilah the other day. And how she'd been rubbing at her neck last night.

"A big thing is that she been tired. This girl _never_ be tired, yo. But she been comin' home from work for the past couple days and just be exhausted, man. I caught her takin' a nap like three times now."

Huey's eyes widened even more. _Jazmine doesn't get tired too much either… and she's gone to bed early for the past couple of nights._ He then thought about how much she'd been yawning and lounging on the couch resting… just seeming _drained_.

_Oh… shit. _This all sounded familiar. _Extremely_ familiar. And if what he thought was true… and he had a sinking feeling that it was… then shit. How in the world did he miss this? And fuck, what if Riley… and Cindy… oh God.

"I dunno though, man." Riley said aloud, clearly not noticing that Huey's brain was going a million miles per minute. "If she don't feel better by Monday, I might take her to the hospital. Just to see if she got a virus or somethin' and try to get her medicine." He shrugged as he tilted back the last remains of his beer.

_You might be finding out that she's got something other than just a virus._

For once, Huey couldn't find the words to speak as he watched him. How could he tell his younger brother that there was a very good chance that his girlfriend might be….

His thoughts stopped and his ears practically perked up when he heard the door open and two feminine voices quietly talking. Huey didn't know why, but he immediately stood up from his spot on the recliner. Riley stood from the couch as well.

"Aye Jazz, getcha ass in here and tell us whatchu gotta tell us!" Riley called loudly with a grin. Huey ignored him as his eyes focused on the two women who walked in the doorway.

"Hey guys." Jazmine spoke quietly as she stepped in first, Cindy right behind her. Riley had walked around the coffee table and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

"Sup, babe?" He smiled before turning back to Jazmine. "Aiight, spill. What's the deal?"

Huey focused his eyes on Jazmine, who hadn't directly looked at him yet. He noticed that there were faded dark circles underneath her eyes. She was holding her arms and standing as if she was uncomfortable. And the look on her face told him that she was anxious about something.

"Umm…." Jazmine stalled, shifting her eyes until they accidentally made eye contact with Huey's. He held their gaze for a moment before pointedly lowering his eyes to her stomach, then looking back up at her. She dropped her jaw slightly and her eyes widened a bit in surprise. And that look told him everything he needed to know.

_Shit._ Huey thought, his arm shakily grabbing the side of the chair to ease back down in his seat.

"Hell-_loooo_? Jazz, what the fuck? Whatchu gotta say?" Riley snapped Jazmine out of it, completely missing their silent exchange. Jazmine just barely tore her eyes away from Huey's to glance at him.

"Um… I'm not the only one who has to tell you both something. She has something to say too." Jazmine gently nudged Cindy's back with her hand, pushing her closer to Riley. Jazmine caught Huey's eyes again as they widened.

_Oh hell. _

Huey immediately looked to them both. It was Cindy's turn to appear nervous as Riley gave her a look of suspicion, his eyes skimming her in a slow once-over.

_Shit, he already knows. He figured out already that she's-_

"Did y'all have a threesome with Usher?" Were the words that came out of his mouth instead.

Huey slowly face-palmed himself. Maybe his brother _wasn't_ getting more perceptive.

"WHAT!" Cindy and Jazmine exploded at the same time.

"DID you or did you NOT have sex with Usher at dat concert? Don't play with me Jazz, I know you AND yo mama obsessed with dat nigga!"

"Riley," Huey spoke, trying to get his brother's attention.

"You're being ridiculous!" Jazmine snapped.

"You ain't answered the question, Mariah!"

"NO, we didn't! What the hell, Riley?"

"Y'all are actin' weird as fuck! I'm just sayin' that I _will_ kill dat nigga!"

"Riley." Huey tried again.

"Dammit Riley, it's not about Usher!" Jazmine snapped.

"Then what the hell is it?" He ignored Huey, his eyes more-so focused on Cindy now. "What happened? Y'all get pulled over for somethin'?" They shook their heads. "Did you do somethin' illegal… are y'all in trouble, what?" He raised an eyebrow when Cindy slightly bit her lip. It was subtle, but Riley caught it. "What _is_ it?"

"Um…." Cindy started, twiddling with her fingers. "We… I…."

"_Riley_." Huey spoke again.

"Girl, what? You makin' me nervous, what's the deal?" Riley asked seriously. Then he looked over her shoulder to Jazmine. "J, what the fuck? One of y'all need to say somethin'."

"You might wanna sit down." His older brother tried to tell him.

"It's… um… w-we…."

"I'm not going to catch you, Riley."

"We _what_, Cindy? Talk to me…. I swear to God, if it's about Usher-"

"_Goddammit_, it has nothing to DO with Usher, you idiot!" Jazmine yelled.

"Then WHAT?" Riley shouted back. "Neither of you are sayin' SHIT so just spit it the fuck-"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

It was silence as all three stared at Cindy's declaration. She stood there, her chest heaving up and down as she stared back at Riley, whose eyes were now wide as saucers and his jaw was dropped.

"You… y-you pregnant?" He repeated quietly.

Cindy nodded slowly. "I'm pregnant." She tested the words again herself, sounding slightly calmer. "We both are." She gestured to Jazmine with her head. Cindy didn't know that Huey had already known from the moment he made eye contact with his wife. It was news to Riley however. He glanced over at her with wide eyes.

"You pregnant… again…?" Jazmine made a light chuckle.

"Surprise, Uncle." She shrugged a shoulder with a grin. Riley slowly turned back to Cindy.

"And you… you pregnant…?" He asked again.

"I think we already established that, but yes…. Surprise… Daddy." She said softly with a sheepish smile.

"I'm… I-I'm gonna be… a Daddy…?" His voice was _out_ of it as he continued to stare at Cindy. She nodded at him before taking a step closer to him.

"Oops." She answered with a blush, stretching up to give him a soft peck on the cheek. Huey saw what was going to happen before the girls noticed, but it was too late.

Riley promptly fainted, falling straight back onto the ground with a loud thud.

What could Huey say? He'd warned him.

* * *

><p>And so a sequel will be born (pun intended). Stay tuned for the new story:<p>

_**From Uncle Reezy, To Daddy Reezy**_, coming soon to a Fanfic near you :)

The story will not be out right away. I've got a lot of work to do with getting the entire plot lined up and everything. I don't want to get midway through the sequel and get a massive writer's block, knaa'mean? So please be patient :)

Quick disclaimers: I do not own _Let Me Explain_ comedy stand-up (Kevin Hart's still on tour with this now. can't wait til it's on DVD! I saw it live and it's HILARIOUS!), do not own Walli-World (pseudonym for Wal-Mart obvi), Budweiser, _Love In This Club_ by Usher, or any other country, school, food, people, place, item, word, letter, sound, punctuation that I do not own :)

**READ** **PLEASE**: I am very excited that I was able to complete my first real story ever (it's actually lookin' like a half, but still. I consider it a completed story). Thank you soooooo much from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read and making this story become as popular as it did. I'm amazed. I recently found out that when you go onto your account and hit "Manage Stories", you can see how many views your stories have gotten, the amount of followers, favorites, etc. When I say you guys blew me away, you truly did. I found out that I have over 36,000 views, 79 favorites, and 59 followers of this story. #blownaway! On the main Boondocks page now, you can also sort stories by the amount of reviews/followers/favorites. YOU GUYS made me on the top of those lists…. #BLOWNAWAY! It's unreal to me that you guys like the story as much as you did, honestly. But I am extremely grateful and _extremely_ humbled by it. So I've got to say:

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THESE PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY:**

_A Writer In The Shawdows, alley1328, AnimeRocker 469, BackInTimeForPie,_ _BananaMilkshake97, BlackSoul09, bluedot, blueminxcat, born a wolf, BrizzyLuv, bunnybabe247, cdog1917, Che Black Diamond, Dave the Wordsmith, Deadzepplin, DeLorean Hedgehog, DMICEPRINCE, EccentricSuperchick, EDTHE3RD, EquinoxKnight01, genissis123, Girls Can Be Gamers Too, Harusora4, havensworth, ILoveYou1234567890123, InThatMomentISwear, janiyahconnor, Jazavelli, jazzyhue20, Jor-El Smith, Just Tacos, Kagz419, Killionaire, KODfreak, krissylol, ladyrere1985,_ _lahlah730, lil'kit CC, lil hellion, lilmissfiestie26, LovinHueyFreeman, Madame Songstress, MaiXii, maiyaboondockslover, mariamaiya1324, MetaSquid, mikestar, MindlessBoo, Miss Ace Thank You, Mizzk, MoneytheChef, Mr. Alaska, Mr. Nine, MusicckLover16, Narble, New York Mike, NewYorkShawtii, nune101, Nuney Loves BondocksRiley, Paige1292, PeyPey206, psykotic addiction, razzberry96, Reesman, Roronoa Star96, Salsa411, SchoolRumble96, SexySade, shanane tayllor93, silkfeathers, SlytherinQueen020, Smiley-Zombie-Studio, Sodakandy, SuniGyrl, SuppaOtaku, SweetDreamsAreMadeOfMe, taydo-the-potato, TeufelVampir, thevirginalvixen, tierrayaoi, tifflike2besweet, TjSiren, Toondoon, ToxicMKT, Trunk'sfallenAngel, Velvet Underside, xxhATiNiSbAdxx, XxlKairalxX, XxShadowDuskxX, ZAAA__  
><em>

It has been amazing to write this story for my viewers. You guys make me so happy and I legitimately enjoy writing for you. I will continue with the sequel as soon as I can to give you more. I love you guys. Thank you.

~Schweetie

PS: Last advice of the day for a while, and it's sort of a no-brainer: USE PROTECTION! Not just birth control but a condom too! We don't want them diseases! And even THAT ain't foolproof! I'm here to tell ya (seriously though... I'm the result of a broken condom... lmaaoooo!)! Be smart and be saaaaafffeeee! XD

PPS: And don't be tryna be slick and get it in unprotected a day or so after your period. I did the research yo, this shit is possible. I've read a bunch of stories where people get pregnant 2-3 days after their period. Ain't dat crazy? So YEAH! Be warned! #safety... #protection... #COMMONSENSE :D

PPPS: ...Just wanted to say bye. I'll miss you guys ;) xoxoxoxo


	36. Epilogue Part II: The Sequel Has Begun

**TO ALL THE READERS THAT FOLLOWED/FAVORITED THIS STORY, THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL IS UP (so go favorite and follow that one! XD)!**

**I posted the first chapter below as well so I don't get reprimanded about not posting a "real" chapter and just leaving an author's note. So here you go! Don't forget to go follow along with the new one! :D**

* * *

><p>Could it be…? Is it truuuuee…? <span>Schweetpea1870<span> still wants to write the sequel to _Babysitting With Uncle Reezy_?! My answer to that:

Schweetie: Mmmmhmm, I do, I do, I do-_oooooo_! XD (no, I do not own Kel's orange soda line! ;))

What's goooooooodd?! You probably never thought it was gonna happen, but I'm back into this story y'all! I realized a few days ago that I have soooo many plans and future one-shots to write, but I can't do that until I actually write this story, knaa'mean? So… I was inspired again:)

This story is picking up right where we left off, guys. Legit right after Riley and Huey find out the news [**PAUSE**: if you're new here, I'd advise you to go back and read the prequel to this first so everything will make sense and you'll feel all at one with the story and such:)] . It's also going to go a little different; the story plot will be progressing along in order going by the weeks, all gradually leading up to the main event. If I did my math right (y'all know how much I hate that shit), I should end up with 40 chapters total, so bear with me. AND you know I love you guys if I'm starting the story before I have each chapter finalized with a specific topic. I'm just really in the mood to start writing:)

So, without further ado, let's jump back in this. Thanks again for the people that have been following the story from the beginning and to the new guests and readers as well. As always, reviews will be acknowledged.

Let it begin.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>The story that just begun<em>  
><em>The promise of what's to come<br>And I'mma remain a soldier til the war is won_."

_~Asheru;_ _The Boondocks Theme Song_

* * *

><p><strong>Week 4<strong>

**[Unofficial Start Date: Saturday, July 14****th****]**

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

_Two pink lines…._

_Positive…._

_**Pregnant**__._

Riley Freeman was still in shock, incapable of saying anything as he stared down at the capped pregnancy test. Five minutes later after his "fall," he was now seated on the couch, continuing to look down at the test while his girlfriend sat next to him.

_The mother of my child._

Riley finally drew his eyes up from the stick and turned his head to look at her. Cindy McPhearson's eyes were already focused on him, quietly observing his actions. He felt frozen as they made direct eye contact; her beautiful ice blue eyes, usually dancing with flickers of playfulness, fun, and mischievousness, had no traces of the prior as she blinked slowly back at him. He saw uncertainty. Nervousness. Fear. Even what looked to be _shame_.

He had no doubt that he was probably looking back at her the same way. He wanted to say something, _anything_ to comfort her. But his mind was blank. Just as he tried to open his mouth to make _some_ words come out, his brother and sister-in-law entered the living room again.

"Here." Huey Freeman spoke quietly, extending an ice pack to his younger brother as he approached the two at the couch. Riley narrowed his eyes slightly before tugging the item out his hand.

"Thanks." He grunted.

"How's your head?" Jazmine Dubois asked, placing a bottle of water on the coffee table and nudging it towards him.

Riley scoffed. "Fine, J."

"You _did_ faint, Riley." She said gently.

"I did _not_ 'faint!'" He immediately countered with air-quotes. "I felt light-headed and _passed out_! There's a _difference_."

"No. There's not." Huey stated curtly, crossing his arms as he stood in his place behind the coffee table, glaring down at him. Jazmine sighed as she sat down on the corner of the table, turning her body slightly so she could look at both Riley and Cindy.

"Man, fuck you." Riley grumbled, closing his eyes briefly as he held the ice to the back of his head.

"…You really wanna go there?" Huey's cold voice made Riley snap his eyes back open and look up to meet his brother's equal scowl. It was a tense moment of silence as they both maintained their glares at each other. Then Huey spoke again.

"How… the fuck… did this happen?" He uttered calmly, his eyes now wavering back and forth between Riley and Cindy, who both visibly bristled.

"I could ask _y'all two_ the same thing!" Riley shot back at him. Then his eyes went to Jazmine, slightly softening. In the midst of everything, he had almost forgotten her equal news as well. She was gonna be a _second_-time mommy.

Regardless, he and Cindy weren't the only ones that fucked up. "What happened, _Mariah_?" He sneered.

"Oh, don't even start with me, Riley!" She retorted, propping one hand on her hip. "I heard that _you_ didn't use protection!"

"_What_?" Huey blurted, shooting daggers at the youngest Freeman. "Are you _serious_?"

"Jazmine, I _told_ you, it was three days after my period!" Cindy, who had been very quiet the entire time, finally spoke up defensively.

"I _know_ Cindy, but that doesn't matter." Jazmine stressed as she spoke to her. "No woman is ever 100% safe and in the clear unless they _use protection_!"

"Well what about y'all two?" Riley interjected. "I don't think either of y'all were doin' all that. I know _you_ ain't takin' no pills and I know _you_ probably ain't use no condom. I mean, unless it broke again." He shrugged with an eyeroll.

"We're married!" Huey and Jazmine both exclaimed at the same time.

"Our business is irrelevant." Huey added.

"The hell it is!" Riley scoffed. "You guys are in the wrong just as much as we are. Worse too, cuz it happened to yo asses twice!"

"That's why I'm trying to _school_ your dumbass!" Huey replied in annoyance. "Both of you! But especially you, Riley. I want you to at least _try_ to do better than me. Don't repeat the same exact mistakes I've made."

Riley and Cindy were quiet for a moment, eying them both before Riley broke the silence again, sucking his teeth before he did so.

"Man, please." He argued quietly. "You sayin' Jamilah was a mistake?"

"Never." Huey responded immediately with pause. Riley barely noticed that Jazmine had chimed into the "never" as well until she spoke.

"She may not have been planned," She started, making strong eye contact with Riley. "But is, and _never_ will be considered, a mistake." He nodded at her, not disagreeing at all about his niece. He already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear it.

"She is the best blessing in our lives." Jazmine continued, reaching her hand out without looking back at Huey. He automatically took it as she went on. "All children are. No matter what circumstance. No matter how they got there. No matter how _dumb_ the parents may be," She paused to grin at Riley and Cindy's light smirks. "But they _are_ meant to be." She shrugged gently, her free hand finding its way onto her own stomach. Riley's gaze hovered on it before he turned his head to glance at Cindy's. She also had a gentle hand on her covered stomach, looking down at it as Riley was. They lifted their heads after a short moment and made eye contact with each other again. Cindy blinked at him before the side of her mouth lifted up into a small half-grin. Her smile, always contagious to him, had Riley mirror it as he let out a breath, taking her hand and brushing his thumb along the back.

_This is crazy._

"So… we havin' a kid?" Riley asked her quietly, sliding a little closer.

Cindy's maintained her grin as she looked down at their hands then back to his face. "Mm-hm." She nodded.

"…_Damn_…." Even hearing her say it for a third time _still_ blew his mind. "We gonna be… _parents_ though."

"_Dumb_ parents." Huey muttered with a smirk.

"If you don't shut yo ass up, hater!" Riley snapped at him, even though he had a grin on his face. Jazmine and Cindy lightly giggled at the two. Riley looked at Jazmine again and thought about it even more.

"Yo, Mila's gonna have a baby cousin." He realized.

"And a baby brother or sister." Jazmine added with a smile.

"Damn. Uncle Reezy part two." Riley felt his grin widen. "_And_ Aunt Cindy." He nudged her gently. She chuckled with the shake of her head.

"Wow. This is crazy." She voiced his identical thought softly.

"Who you tellin'? Shit." Riley shook his head as well. "Ooh, how are you even gonna tell Jamilah?" He asked Huey and Jazmine. The couple looked at each other, probably not having thought that far ahead.

"I don't know yet." Huey said, a _very_ rare phrase coming from _him_.

"How are we gonna tell everybody?" Jazmine inquired aloud, probably thinking of telling her parents. That thought triggered one more from Riley.

"Shit, how we gonna tell _Granddad_?"

…Silence….

Well… until they started to hear keys jingling at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

"Oh fuck!" Riley exclaimed.

Jazmine squealed, practically hopping onto the couch next to him after being startled so bad.

"Shit." Huey muttered, a hand on his face as he sank down quickly on the couch next to Cindy.

"What do we say?!" Cindy asked, panicked.

"Do we tell him?!" Jazmine added loudly.

"Shhh!" Riley tried to shush her. "No, not yet!"

"Everyone, stop!" Huey tried, as they all continued talking over each other.

"Jazz, you tell him and I'll fuckin' choke you! _OW_!" Riley yelled in pain from his brother's smack. "Quit!"

"Calm down!" Huey ordered again.

"Shut up, he's coming!" Cindy hissed, smacking them both.

"Stop it!"

"Ow!"

"Shh!"

"SHHH!"

The four finally settled as they heard the door creak open and the sound of Robert Freeman entering the house, humming a little tune.

"Boy! Cutie-Pie! I'm back!" They heard him say from the hallway. "Anybody… here?" He ended his question as he stepped into the living room, his eyes falling on everyone… all awkwardly staring back at him.

"Hi, Granddad."

"Sup, G?"

"Hey, Granddad."

"Good afternoon."

"…Hello…?" Granddad stared at them, his eyes already suspicious. Cindy could tell that he knew something was off. For one thing, they were all for some reason side-by-side, cramped on the same couch even though there was another sofa. For another, _Huey_ was sitting squished right beside _Cindy_ and wasn't even squirming or making a snide comment. And finally… they probably all looked sketchy and nervous as hell.

"Sooo…. What's going on?" Granddad asked, eyes scanning them each.

"Nothing." They responded simultaneously.

_Smooth._

"…Uh-huh…." He answered, shifting his jaw. Cindy watched the man's eyes as they slowly moved and steadied to the far right… to the person sitting right next to Riley.

_Jazmine_. The weakest link.

"What's going on, Cutie-Pie?" Granddad asked her, his voice oozing sugar.

_Don't look him in the eye, Jazz!_ Cindy silently willed, turning her head more to watch her friend.

"Uhh… nothing really." She responded to his question, looking down as she examined her nails.

_Good girl._

"Really?" Granddad asked, not sounding too convinced as he cocked an eyebrow and took a casual step closer. "You sure bout that?"

_Keep your head down._

"Mm-hm!" Jazmine nodded once, still not making eye contact.

_Just whatever you do, don't-_

"Jazmine…." Granddad had an underlying tone as he was now directly in front of her from behind the coffee table. "Look at me."

_No Jazz, don't do it! Don't look!_

But it was too late. Cindy watched as Jazmine slowly raised her head, meeting Granddad's "sad" expression.

"You're not gonna _lie_ to Granddaddy now, are you Lil Baby?"

Cindy probably saw her crack just as soon as Granddad did. It was inevitable when she immediately blurted out:

"I'm pregnant… again."

Cindy heard Huey make a barely audible groan from beside her. She shook her head as she looked down.

"Cindy is too."

_That_ caused her to snap her head up. "Jazmine!"

"_What_?! You _know_ I can't lie to him!" She cried out. Cindy face-palmed herself lightly as Riley ran a hand down his own. Then she slowly glanced back up to Granddad.

His face was practically unreadable as he continued to stare back at Jazmine with a blank expression. He blinked at her before shifting his eyes over to Riley. Then to Huey.

"Boys…." His voice was _eerie_ calm. "Kitchen… _now_." He said before turning to walk out of the room, that being the signal to follow him. Cindy watched the brothers make hesitant eye contact before they both rose from the couch.

"Shit." Riley muttered under his breath as he followed Huey into the hallway.

Cindy frowned after them before turning to glare at Jazmine.

"Sorry?" She said sheepishly.

"Ugh. _Jazmiiiine_." Cindy groaned, rolling her eyes. Jazmine slid closer to her on the couch.

"I don't think Granddad will be _too_ harsh on them." She tried timidly. "Maybe he just wants to have a man-to-man conversation with them both. It'll probably be nothing too-"

"Granddad, I'm 23 years old," She stopped talking when they both faintly heard Huey's voice from the kitchen. "I live on my own with my wife and I already have a child of my own. You can't just _beat_ me-_ugh_! Ow! _OW_!"

Jazmine and Cindy's jaws dropped as they heard the unmistakable sound of slaps taking place. Cindy turned her head back to Jazmine and gave her a dead expression.

"Ummm… or not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

_This is a shame. A damn shame_. Riley thought to himself, shaking his head as he watched his brother get beat, probably the first time in his life he was ever able to witness it. Riley couldn't even _enjoy_ it. He couldn't whip out his phone and record it. He couldn't laugh. He couldn't say shit! He already _knew_ his ass-whoopin' was gonna be 10 times worse.

After Riley watched his grandfather get through torturing Huey, the man then turned and narrowed his eyes right at him, signifying he was next. Riley sighed.

It just wasn't fair.

"_OW!_"

"Nigga, what…did I… say… 'fore y'all… left… this… house?!" Granddad demanded between his strikes. "You musta lost… yo… damn… mind!"

Not fair at all.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Riley had his eyes on the ground as he made his way back down the hallway and into the living room. Huey had gotten there first, leaving the kitchen directly after his whoopin'. He looked just the same as Riley: tired, scruffy, and just messed up from their recent ass-kicking. Huey may be on a Bushido level, but Riley knew no matter how much karate, samurai, and kumite shit (hoo-YAH!), Huey would never even think to raise a hand to Granddad. He ain't got <em>nothin'<em> on the belt.

"…Dat ain't hurt." Riley mumbled as he took his seat again next to Cindy. She nodded slowly before running a hand over his now kinky-looking rows.

Everyone turned to the entrance to see Granddad making his way into the living room again, now straightening his sweater casually.

"Sorry if you girls had to hear that," He said nonchalantly. "I just had to have a conversation with these _boys_ about irresponsibility."

"Well… they weren't the only ones who were irresponsible, Granddad." Cindy spoke up quietly, her face turning pink the longer he looked at her.

"She's right. We're both at fault." Jazmine added.

"Oh, believe me, I know that. No one's in the clear." Granddad responded, giving them both a look. "What I don't understand is why. You both are two very beautiful, very smart, and very sensible young ladies. These two, not so much." He rolled his eyes as he waved his hand dismissively at the boys. "And for some reason, I have a feeling that this wasn't planned for either of you. Correct?" He asked them.

"No, sir." Jazmine responded softly as Cindy shook her head.

"Why then?" Granddad repeated. Then his eyes shifted to his grandsons. "Huey, you _and_ your wife were just starting to get things situated. You already have a beautiful baby, recently got that new position, and were starting to grow more to be a solid and functioning family. Honestly, if you would have waited just a little longer until everything was moving smoothly and you planned things all the way out, I wouldn't give a damn. Hell, I'd love more grandkids, don't get me wrong. My only concern is that because this is unplanned, it's going to set you back. You're back to making adjustments, back to complications, and back to a bit of struggling." Huey and Jazmine nodded, understanding where he was coming from. Then Granddad turned to Riley.

"And don't even get me started with _you_, Riley." He slightly glowered at him. "You're the one that watched your brother fall into this from the very beginning. You're the one that bragged that he messed up first and you didn't. Nigga, you're doin' the exact same thing but worse!" Granddad exclaimed, clearly frustrated with him the most. But Riley knew he had a reason to be. "Boy, you still live in this house. You and Cindy just got into an 'official' relationship not even that long ago. Times is _hard_, Riley. We're struggling now with just the three of us."

"I know." Riley nodded solemnly, now also tracing patterns onto the back of Cindy's hand that had found its way into his.

Granddad sighed. "Pregnancy… _and_ parenthood is a struggle. Y'all know that." He said, glancing over to Huey and Jazmine who nodded. "And you two will find out _real_ soon. It's not easy… in the least. But… you all know that I'm gonna be here to try and help you all as long as I possibly can and anyway that I can. But I'm gonna need y'all to start using a little more of that common sense I _know_ y'all got deep down." He said with a small smirk.

Riley chuckled. "It won't happen again, G. Well… not unplanned anyway." He grinned over at Cindy who's cheeks pinkened again.

"And it bet' not, boy! Shoot. We can't keep doin' this. I'm just an old man and y'all are gonna drive me crazy. Probably gonna die tomorrow from all this stress." He massaged his temples.

"Never!" Jazmine giggled, shaking her head.

"What she said for real, though." Riley snickered. "You gonna outlive us all, Granddad. You already been here forever."

"Boy…." Granddad warned, making the girls giggle some more.

"You gonna be the last man on Earth, though. _Still_ tryna find a bitch to bag talkin' bout how you got game. NOT!"

"You must want another beating!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night<strong>

* * *

><p>After the conversation, Huey and Jazmine had headed back home. Sarah and Tom had Jamilah for the night, so they weren't planning on telling her (<em>or<em> them) yet. After they'd gone, Riley, Cindy, and Granddad had a quiet dinner, not really discussing too much of anything. Later, Granddad had retired to his room for the night, Cindy had said she wanted to write out her gym routine for work, and Riley had gone to the basement to work on some artwork, something he hadn't done in a while. But he really needed to clear his mind and be by himself to think. Even though hours had gone by since he'd found out, he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. It was almost unreal to him. His mind continued to wander the entire time he was making a random, freestyle sketch. He didn't even notice until he was partially done that he was sketching the face of a child.

Riley stared at it for a moment, his thoughts playing constant in his head. He then lifted his pencil and started to alter the eyes a bit, giving them a more defined shape. Rounder, the lashes longer… like Cindy's. Then he worked on adjusting the nose… making it slope in a way that resembled his own. Finally, he finished up the detailing with the mouth, leaving it as he had first had it. The crooked little grin on his paper reminded him of a combination of the way he and Cindy both tended to smirk, almost always to the left.

Riley gazed at his completed work for what seemed like a while. Then, he finally set it down and headed up the stairs. He didn't find Cindy in the kitchen or the living room. So he decided to check their bedroom. The door was pulled closed as he got there, causing him to raise an eyebrow as he stepped forward, hand on the doorknob.

"Cin?" He asked, slowly pushing it open.

He found her lying on her side of the bed on her stomach, her arms crossed as she rested her head on them. Her notebook with all her routines was on the bed, but closed beside her, clearly not being worked on.

"Oh, hey." She said quietly, quickly glancing over to him before redirecting her gaze. For the short moment that she looked at him, Riley could tell her eyes were a little red.

"Baby, whatchu doin'?" He asked her gently, beginning to walk around to her side.

She shrugged. "Nothin'."

"_Something's_ goin' on up there, girl." He replied as he reached her, brushing his hand on her forehead and over the top of her head. "Sit up and talk to me."

Cindy sighed deeply before rising to her hands and knees and reaching for Riley's outstretched hands. He pulled her from the bed and probably surprised her by holding her close, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Talk to me, girl."

He felt her body tense slightly… then he felt her arms wrap tightly around his waist… then he felt her bury her face into his chest before she made a stifled noise.

"I just don't want you to hate me."

Riley's brow furrowed as he tried to pull back gently, but felt her resist as she buried her face more into him, probably not wanting him to see her face.

"Girl, time the hell out. Look at me." He said, firmly pulling her shoulders back so he could look down at her. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Now I musta heard wrong because I coulda _swore_ you said you don't want me to _hate_ you."

Her only response was the falling of a tear as she involuntarily blinked her eyes.

"Baby… why would you even _think_ something like that?" He asked her softly, wiping her tear away.

"Because Riley," her voice was thick, ready to break at any moment. "This is all my fault. I'm the one that was so sure nothing was going to happen. I'm the one who got pregnant. I'm the one that's going to mess up _everything_ you have going for you!" She just got out before the tears came rolling down.

"Shh, c'mere," Riley pulled her back into him, holding her tight and stroking her hair. "Stop, stop, stop…. You know _none_ of that's true. You _know_ that."

"Yes it is." She whimpered into him.

After a few moments, Riley gently pulled her back again and looked down at her. He shook his head as he lifted his hands to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"_No_, it's _not_. And you _know_ that." He told her firmly, looking right in her eyes. "The last time I checked, it takes two to make a baby, Cindy. I don't think you got this way on your own." He said with the lightest of smirks, making her give him a look. "And two, what the hell are you talking about messing up everything I have going for me?" He asked, genuinely confused.

Cindy sighed. "Riley, a baby is not easy. Even I know this. It's expensive. And timely. And… crazy! We already have bills to worry about. You're starting your last year of school in only a month. We've both got jobs and have to keep them. You're so-" Cindy was cut off as Riley placed a kiss on her mouth, silencing her. When he finally pulled back for air, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Baby, the only thing I have going for me is you." He spoke quietly and lowly. "I love _you_. I'm gonna love you without a baby and I'm gonna love you with a baby. That ain't ever gonna change. Yeah, parenting ain't easy. I've seen my brother do it. It's hella work. But I ain't scared." He shook his head against hers. "I'mma do whateva I _have_ to do to provide for you and my family. I love you." He said before he kissed her again.

Cindy sighed gently into it before he pulled back and cradled her face in his hands. "Really?" She asked softly. Riley nodded, pecking her lips gently.

"Cindy, you're the _only_ woman I would want to carry my child." He told her honestly. "The only woman I'd want to settle down with… to start a family with… that's _you_." She smiled at him, almost sadly as another tear fell from her eye.

"What's all these tears for, babygirl?" He asked, brushing it away. She shrugged slightly before shaking her head. Then she made eye contact with him again.

"I'm scared, Riley." She whispered.

"Of what, bay?" He didn't even realize he was whispering too.

She shook her head again. "All of it. Having enough for it… the entire process of going through everything… being a good… mother." She seemed thrown by that word.

"…You _is_ gonna be a mother… a _great_ one." He stressed. "And I'm gonna be… be a…."

"Father?" Cindy supplied, glancing up to him.

"…Yeah… a father…." Damn, that _was_ a hard pill to swallow.

"A _great_ one." Cindy added with a small smile. Riley grinned down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Baby, we're starting a _family_ together though." He smiled, really thinking about it. "We're having a _baby_. You gon' be a mommy. And… I'm gonna be a daddy." He nodded, finally able to get it out. "Yeah, maybe it would've been better to wait or 'smarter' to take better precautions and shit… but I don't regret it." He shrugged. "Things happen the way they meant to happen. Clearly, having a baby witchu now is how it's suppose to go. Just like having Jamilah at the time they did was how it was suppose to go for Huey and Jazz. And I never ever _ever_ want to think about what it'd be like if she wasn't here in my life." Riley told her seriously, sliding his hands down until they were at her waist.

"Cindy, I _want_ this baby with you."

She blinked up at him in surprise, a genuine smile forming after a moment. "Really, Riley?"

He nodded. "And don't you dare think otherwise…. I love you. And I'm gonna love our kid together. If it's a part of you… a part of _us_… then I love it already." He smiled gently, brushing his thumbs on the sides of her lower belly.

Cindy made a light sniffle noise before she pulled herself closer to Riley and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too."

When she pulled back, she kissed him softly on the lips. That wasn't enough for Riley as he deepened it as she was ready to pull back, drawing her closer to his body. Then he eased her down gently on the bed and shoved her notebook out of the way. He wouldn't _exactly_ call what they were about to do a "routine" (that sounded way too boring and unexciting), but uhhh… yeah… she was about to get her _own_ workout.

…It wasn't like she could get any _more_ pregnant, soo….

* * *

><p>Ayooooo! First chapter done, son! XD<p>

Wow… it seemed so hard to start at first, but once I did, I was flyin' through this bitch! I got this done in under 24hrs for once! :D

**Disclaimers**: Yo, it's late though… for real. lol! I don't think there's anything specific in here, but just in case some _hater _tries to sue me, you know I don't own nothing, y'all ;)

Lemme know how you like this first prologue chapter! And aye, if you got any suggestions for things you wanna maybe see along this crazy ride, lemme know! You know I'll give you that credit ;)

Reviews always are helpful and I love them to death. Love it, hate it, wanna punch me for not starting it sooner, let me know! You know you'll get that shoutout regardless! :)

Thanks again for reading, loves! Til next time!

~Schweetie

**Amazing PS**: **Heeyyy! Sooo, if any of y'all know my girl**, LovinHueyFreeman**, you should probably know that she has the funniest-ass story I've ever just begun to read called **_Facebookin'_** (if you haven't read it, go NOW. like RIGHT now though). After you read that, go to her profile and see that she made mock profiles of Huey, Riley, Jazmine and everyone else's characters (I laughed for like 5mins straight)! THEN you should probably know that this girl recently created a real-life Facebook profile to match the one she made up in her story! The first one she made is for **Riley** (go on her page to see the name, I don't wanna spoil it XD) and you already know that I added him as a friend ;) **_**GO DO IT! **_**We need to make Reezy famous, knaa'mean? :D**

**Sidenote PS: I find it so weird (and awesome) that I'm STILL getting people that read this story like 100 or so views a day! That's crazy! Also a main reason I put this chapter up on this story, just in case somebody didn't know :) See you guys soooon! XD**


End file.
